Palavras com Amigos by Nolebucgrl
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Bella Swan tem uma paixão significativa pelo grande astro, Edward Cullen. Eles têm uma obsessão pelo mesmo jogo. O dois podem se conectar através de "Palavras com Amigos" e se tornarem mais do que isso? O tempo dirá! Classificação M para os possíveis lemons e linguagem.
1. Fama

_**Words with Friends**_

* * *

**Título Traduzido: **Palavras com Amigos

**Autora: **Nolebucgrl

**Tradutoras: **Irene, Ju M., Carol Capelari, Naiana e Monica

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Bella Swan tem uma paixão significativa pelo grande astro, Edward Cullen. Eles têm uma obsessão pelo mesmo jogo. Eles podem se conectar através de "Palavras com Amigos" e se tornarem mais do que isso? O tempo dirá! Classificação M para os possíveis lemons e linguagem._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Nolebucgrl**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _**Nolebucgrl**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Fama**

"Apresse-se! Está quase na hora!" Minha melhor amiga e companheira de quarto, Alice, gritou da sala de estar. Olhei para o relógio e saltei para fora da minha cama e corri para a sala. Alice e Rose já estavam enroladas no sofá, então eu afundei na cadeira reclinável e sentei-me para a frente ansiosamente.

"Logo após o comercial." Rose me disse. Alice, vestindo seu pijama rosa favorito da Victoria's Secret, estava praticamente vibrando com empolgação. Rose tentou parecer entediada, mas eu a vi batendo os dedos em seu joelho.

O ridículo comercial de fraldas acabou e todas nós nos sentamos para a frente quando David Letterman anunciou, "O primeiro convidado desta noite é o grande astro de cinema da Trilogia Steele e ele está aqui hoje à noite para falar sobre o seu novo filme, _Coração Selvagem._ Senhoras e senhores, Edward Cullen!" A multidão aplaudiu e lá estava ele, parecendo devastadoramente lindo em um jeans preto e camisa verde escura que realçava seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava em seu estado selvagem normal, parecendo como se ele tivesse acabado de transar na sala verde, o que não estava fora do reino da possibilidade, já que ele era a estrela mais quente de Hollywood no momento.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto registrado que era uma espécie de meio sorriso, o tipo de sorriso que um cara dava a você quando ele sabia que você queria estar de pernas abertas e nua embaixo dele o mais rápido possível. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito pela simples visão dele. Ele era lindo demais para ser real.

"Bella se foi." Rose anunciou, estalando seus dedos na frente dos meus olhos. Eu golpeei a mão dela impacientemente e concentrei no homem glorioso diante de mim. Ele tinha apenas 25 anos, mas já atuou em cinco filmes de grande sucesso; os três filmes de ação Steele, e duas comédias românticas. _Coração Selvagem_ foi o seu primeiro drama romântico e eu não podia esperar para vê-lo mostrando suas costeletas na atuação. Havia um grande burburinho em torno deste filme, tanto por causa da atuação dele e porque ele tinha se envolvido romanticamente com a sua co-estrela, Irina Ivanov, uma importação russa com cabelo preto alisado, olhos azuis gelo e maçãs do rosto que poderiam cortar vidro. Eles eram um casal deslumbrante, mas tinham terminado abruptamente logo após o filme sair. Graças a Deus, ela parecia uma cadela total e o rumor foi que ela o traiu. Como alguém poderia ser estúpida o suficiente para trair Edward Cullen estava além de mim. Eu nunca olharia para outro homem novamente se ele fosse meu.

"Neste filme, você faz um peão de rodeio que fica gravemente ferido e tem de se submeter à terapia, correto?" Dave perguntou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Matt Walker é um famoso peão de rodeio e ele não acha que tem alguma coisa pelo que viver quando sofre uma paralisia após um arremesso ruim do seu cavalo durante uma competição. Sua enfermeira, Sarah Millings, luta com ele e luta por ele e eles se apaixonam ao longo do caminho. Foi um papel muito desafiador, canalizando essa impotência".

"E sua ex-namorada, Irina Ivanov, interpreta Sarah?"

Edward fez uma pausa para tomar um gole da sua água. Pareceria para a maioria das pessoas que ele estava apenas tomando sua bebida, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava irritado. Havia um clarão de raiva naqueles olhos verdes que era difícil de ver a menos que você estivesse procurando por ele.

"Sim, ela faz um bom trabalho nesse papel. Era requerido ser durona, mas também simpática, e ter que se equilibrar na linha entre mimá-lo e desafiá-lo. Irina foi muito boa".

"É difícil ver vocês dois juntos na tela grande?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "É como qualquer outro papel. Você lembra do personagem, mas você não é mais ele. Estou me preparando para filmar o próximo filme Steele, então eu já estou novamente encarnando Steven Steele".

"E nós não podemos esperar por isso." Letterman virou-se para o público. "Nós já voltamos com Edward Cullen depois dos comerciais".

"Babaca." Eu murmurei quando os comerciais apareceram.

"Edward? Eu achei que ele foi muito bem!" Alice o defendeu calorosamente. Sua paixão por ele era quase tão forte quanto a minha, embora eu não achasse que ela pensasse nele de forma tão embaraçosa como eu frequentemente pensava.

"Não Edward! Ele foi perfeito, como sempre. Letterman. Perguntando a ele sobre Irina assim".

"Puta." Rose entoou ao mesmo tempo em que Alice disse, "Boceta".

"Exatamente. É uma merda que ele tenha de ser questionado sobre ela o tempo todo. Eles já terminaram há seis meses." Deixava-me com raiva por ele, o que eu sabia que era estúpido, mas me fazia sentir bem defendê-lo. Pelo menos alguém o fazia. Sua ex estava sendo vista nas capas de revistas com um cara diferente a cada semana, enquanto Edward era mostrado sozinho ou com amigos. Ele não estava namorando, ou, se ele estava, estava sendo muito discreto. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse namorando. Quero dizer, eu queria que ele fosse feliz, mas eu gostava de fingir que ele era solteiro e que eu tinha uma chance, tão minúscula como poderia ser.

O intervalo comercial terminou e Edward disse a Dave sobre uma recente viagem para Chicago. "Eu deixei cair meu celular no lago Michigan quando uma onda derrubou o barco em que eu estava. Graças a Deus existe uma Apple Store ao virar a esquina da casa dos meus pais".

"Ahh, então você é um usuário do iPhone, hein?"

Edward sorriu. "Isso realmente não importa para mim, mas eu sou muito viciado no aplicativo 'Palavras com Amigos'. Eu não consigo passar um dia sem jogar." Sentei-me um pouco mais ereta e olhei para Alice e Rose. Alice foi rápida, correndo para o seu quarto e pegando seu iPhone antes de voltar para o sofá.

"Eu vou jogar Palavras com Amigos com Edward Cullen!" Ela anunciou. Na TV, um trecho do filme de Edward estava passando. Ele estava discutindo com Irina sobre a terapia, parecendo massivamente quente, mesmo em um vestido feio de hospital.

"Você não sabe o apelido dele no jogo." Alice estava teclando no telefone e ignorando Rose.

"StevenSteele funciona! Acabei de enviar um pedido!" Alice abraçou seu telefone contra o seu peito e olhou com os olhos estrelados.

"Você realmente acha que ele usaria o nome do seu personagem em seu telefone?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela incredulamente.

"Bem, o que mais ele usaria?" Alice perguntou, desligando a TV agora que a parte de Edward no programa tinha acabado.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer a ela exatamente o que ele usaria, mas depois a fechei. Por que dar a pista para ela? Por que eu mesma não tentaria brincar com ele? Hmmm, jogar com Edward Cullen, essa era a ideia. Dei de ombros, em vez disso.

"Espere e verá! Ele vai responder!" Alice anunciou, levantando-se para caminhar de volta para o seu quarto.

Rose bufou. "Claro, pequena. Edward Cullen selecionará aleatoriamente você entre as toneladas de pessoas que acabaram de pedir para jogar com ele".

"Nunca se sabe!" Ela cantou enquanto dançava de volta para o seu quarto. Eu desdobrei-me da cadeira, disse boa noite para Rose e voltei para o meu próprio quarto. Eu tinha uma aula de literatura às oito da manhã e era hora de dormir um pouco.

Subi na cama e estendi a mão para apagar meu abajur. Meu próprio iPhone estava na mesa de cabeceira, carregando. Eu o peguei e liguei, abrindo o aplicativo Palavras com Amigos. BlueBel22 tinha cinco jogos abertos, mas eu os ignorei e cliquei no símbolo verde no canto da tela. Puxei Nome de Usuário e digitei Esqueleto. Edward tinha falado em várias entrevistas sobre o seu amor pelo desenho animado do He-Man quando era criança e como aquele cara ruim, Esqueleto, o divertia. Tinha apenas uma boa chance de ser ele como qualquer outra, certo? Bem, talvez eu precisasse de algo mais. Seu número favorito era 17; ele disse isso em sua primeira entrevista à Entertainment Weekly.

Esqueleto17 voltou como um nome ativo e eu comecei um novo jogo. Eu ri quando vi as minhas cartas. PENA? Eu não jogaria a palavra pena contra Edward Cullen. Juba? Eh. Fama... essa era boa. Havia um significado lá, como eu queria muito saber o nome dele, se Esqueleto17 fosse Edward Cullen. Eu joguei isso pelos meus míseros 8 pontos e fechei o aplicativo antes de desligar meu telefone.

Eu tinha que ir para a cama para que eu não fosse um zumbi na aula amanhã. Talvez eu acordasse com uma resposta de Edward. Uma garota pode sonhar.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Surpresa! Que quinta feira mais linda! Esse post está sendo feito em homenagem a nossa parceira maravilhosa, __**Lary Reeden**__. Que tem nos ajudado muito e que está fazendo aniversário hoje. Você é demais lindona!_

_Espero que gostem de nossas novas fics (sim, serão 2, essa POV Bella e a POV Ed que não seguirá a mesma sequencia de postagem, será bônus) Então sim, essa fic está me enlouquecendo, várias leitoras me indicaram e eu a li quase toda. As duas estão finalizadas. O POV Ed será postado separado com o nome "Words with strangers" (Palavras com Estranhos). Mas a autora fez os capítulos dele resumindo vários capítulos dos da Bella, então só começaremos o POV Ed depois do terceiro capítulo da Bella. Parece confuso, mas é simples._

_Outra coisa: Para diferenciar os textos de Bella e do Esqueleto17, colocaremos os dele em __**Negrito e Itálico**__ e os dela em 'Itálico'. Certo?_

_Curtam e nos deixem recadinhos fofinhos. Adoramos todos! Beijos_


	2. Espiã

**Capítulo 2 – Espião**

Acordei ao som de Lady Gaga assegurando-me que eu nasci assim, o que me fez gemer e bater meu alarme rapidamente. As músicas dela eram irritantemente cativantes e a última coisa que eu precisava era ter isso na minha cabeça o dia todo. Liguei meu iPhone e olhei meu aplicativo Palavras com Amigos pela quinta vez desde que enviei o convite para Esqueleto17, mas ainda não havia resposta. Sim, eu dormi mal ontem à noite, muito ansiosa para saber se eu o tinha encontrado para me preocupar com algo tão importante como o sono. Em outras palavras, eu era uma idiota de merda.

Eu tropecei para o banheiro e joguei água fria no meu rosto em um esforço para acordar. O que tinha me possuído para me fazer inscrever-me em uma aula de Literatura do Século 14 às 8 horas da manhã no meu último ano? Esse era o tipo de movimento imbecil que um calouro faria, mas não eu. Eu tinha que retocar meus conhecimentos sobre Chaucer*****. Que alegria.

_*__Sir Geoffrey __Chaucer__ (1340-1400), poeta inglês medieval, autor dos "Contos de Canterbury"._

Depois que tomei banho, vesti um par de calças jeans e uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelha. O outono em Washington era absolutamente lindo e eu desfrutaria da emocionante década de 60 a que fomos designados para o dia. Fui para a cozinha e servi-me uma xícara de café. Rose não tinha aula até às 9h45min, mas Alice estava acordada e pronta para sua aula de Biologia. Ela sorriu para mim amplamente enquanto enchia seu copo térmico e pegava sua mochila. Coloquei a minha no ombro e saímos juntas como fazíamos todas as manhãs de terça e quinta-feira.

Alice não era uma pessoa da manhã, então eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo com que ela ostentasse aquele sorriso de comedor de merda. Ela esperou até que estivéssemos fora do nosso prédio de apartamentos antes de deixar sair um grito ensurdecedor que me fez cobrir meus ouvidos.

"O que diabos está errado com você, Alice?" Eu exigi. Graças a Deus ela esperou até que estivéssemos fora para gritar assim, porque Rose teria nos matado primeiro e feito as perguntas depois. Ela era menos uma pessoa da manhã do que nós duas juntas.

"Nada está errado! Tudo está tão, tão certo." Seus olhos cinzentos estavam sonhadores enquanto ela segurava as duas mãos sobre o seu coração. "Ele aceitou o meu jogo! Nem sequer dez minutos após eu ter enviado o pedido, Edward jogou a palavra coração, o que naturalmente é um sinal!" Ela pontuou suas palavras com uma pequena pirueta ridícula, esvoaçando sua saia preta.

Meu coração caiu com as suas palavras, mas depois lembrei-me do nome ridículo que ela tinha escolhido como apelido dele e eu sabia que não poderia ser Edward. Ele nunca usaria algo tão óbvio ou simples. Por que não usar simplesmente Edward Cullen, então?

Alice estava tão animada que eu não tive coragem; o que eu lamento, não era um maldito sinal; era uma palavra maldita, para chover em seu desfile.

"Você recebeu uma mensagem dele?"

"Claro! Eu disse que era sua maior fã." Ela estendeu a mão e tocou meu braço direito, olhando-me com sinceridade. "Sem ofensa, Bella. Eu sei que você provavelmente é uma grande fã, mas eu não podia me chamar de sua segunda maior fã, poderia?"

Eu mordi uma resposta rude e acenei para ela ir em frente. "Enfim, eu joguei meu coração de volta, como o meu coração é dele! Isso não foi fofo?"

Foi meio fofo e chato, se eu estivesse sendo honesta, o que é claro que eu não estava. A chatice estava ganhando quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso. Por que o meu Edward não tinha respondido? Mesmo que ela, sem dúvida, estivesse com o Edward errado, eu não podia evitar desejar que eu tivesse sido aquela a obter uma resposta. Então, novamente, talvez o fato de que ele não tivesse respondido apenas provasse que eu estava certa e Alice estava errada.

"Ele disse alguma coisa de volta?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Ele disse: 'Obrigado. Steven Steele é um inferno de um personagem.' Então ele perguntou se meu nome era Alice. Ele é tão perspicaz." Ela se emocionou.

Há! Edward Cullen nunca diria algo tão imperfeito. Inferno? Alice estava claramente jogando com um garoto de 12 anos. Eca, isso soava errado. Eu sabia melhor do que tentar dissuadi-la da noção de que ela tinha o Edward de verdade em vez de um menino pré-adolescente que pensava que Steven Steele era o personagem mais legal do mundo, o que é claro que ele era. Mas Edward nunca realmente diria isso.

"O seu nome de tela é IncrívelAlice, não é tão difícil deduzir que poderia ser o seu nome real." Eu respondi secamente.

"Você, de todas as pessoas, sabe como ele é inteligente, Bella." Ela resmungou, sua excitação desaparecendo devido à minha reação. Eu imediatamente me senti mal. Eu estava sendo uma cadela, atirando buracos nas teorias de Alice só porque o meu próprio Edward ainda tinha que responder para mim. Claro, o fato de que o dela aparentemente não tinha vida e respondeu quase instantaneamente me faria suspeitar, mas Alice merecia ter sua diversão. Não haveria danos nisso. Alice era minha melhor amiga, e se ela estava feliz, eu deveria estar feliz por ela.

"Desculpe. Eu não dormi bem." Essa era a verdade. Entre acordar para checar o meu telefone a cada duas horas, eu tive um par de sonhos ruins sobre Edward me rejeitando, tanto no jogo quanto pessoalmente, e eu não estava no melhor dos humores. "Estou animada por você, de verdade." Eu tentei colocar mais calor em meu tom. "Espero que seja ele".

Alice sorriu, seu bom humor restaurado. Ela era rápida em se recuperar, o que era uma das suas melhores qualidades aos meus olhos. "É claro que é ele! Ele vai se apaixonar por mim e me levar para Hollywood. Eu serei sua co-estrela em um filme e depois nós vamos nos casar e ter muitos bebês bonitos".

Eu não pude evitar. Eu ri do seu sonho ridículo. "Há uma falha em seu plano. Você não pode atuar".

Ela fez beicinho e me deu uma cotovelada. "Isso não é verdade! Eu fui impressionante em Romeu e Julieta".

"Você era a única suficientemente pequena para caber naquela torre ridícula que projetamos." Eu respondi. Ela riu junto comigo. "E isso foi na quinta série. Você precisa dar uma pequena atualizada em suas habilidades".

"Tudo voltará para mim, você verá." Eu balancei minha cabeça e decidi deixá-la ter seus delírios. Que mal faria isso?

"Eu não tenho dúvida, você tomará Hollywood em uma tempestade, Alice".

Ela me deu um abraço forte quando chegamos na frente do Prentiss Hall. "Obrigada, Bella! Eu certamente a levarei para o topo comigo. Edward deve ter amigos lindos. Você nunca sabe!" Eu sabia, mas eu não estava prestes a tentar arrastar Alice de volta para a realidade. Depois que ela começava, não havia como pará-la. Eu a abracei de volta.

"Legal da sua parte pensar em mim, Alice".

"Claro! Você é minha melhor amiga no mundo e eu te amo muito. Fama e fortuna não mudarão isso".

Eu ri e acenei para ela. "Vá para a aula, sua maluca. Verei você mais tarde".

Fui para a aula e fiquei pensativa enquanto meu professor gritava sobre O Conto do Cavaleiro. Noventa intermináveis minutos depois, eu estava finalmente livre e saí para sentar em uma das mesas de piquenique no gramado. Minha próxima aula não começaria até 11hs45min, então eu tinha algum tempo para ler um pouco antes da aula. Retirei minha nova cópia de _Coração Selvagem_ e comecei a abri-la, mas eu tive que parar para olhar para a capa. Eu li o livro inúmeras vezes e tinha um dos exemplares originais, mas eu tive que comprar a edição do filme para que eu pudesse ter a capa com Edward nela, parecendo tão quebrado, mas ainda assim tão bonito.

Tracei sua incrível linha da mandíbula por um momento e me permiti imaginar que eu era aquela que teria cuidado dele e trazido de volta o sorriso ao seu rosto perfeito. Meu telefone zumbiu e eu o peguei na minha bolsa. Alice queria saber se eu queria pegar alguma coisa para comer antes da nossa próxima aula. Enviei uma mensagem de volta dizendo onde eu estava e ela disse que me encontraria em dez minutos.

Fechando meu livro, eu o guardei de volta na minha bolsa. Meu telefone ainda estava ligado e eu percebi que poderia muito bem verificar mais uma vez para ver se ele tinha jogado. Eu provavelmente estaria condenada à decepção mais uma vez, mas valia a pena tentar.

Abri o aplicativo Palavras com Amigos e, oh meu Deus, Esqueleto17 tinha respondido! Minha mão estava tremendo quando eu abri o jogo. Ele tinha jogado a palavra 'time' na minha 'fama'. Havia uma mensagem piscando ao lado no verde. Edward Cullen tinha me enviado uma mensagem! Eu apertei o botão e a abri.

_**Oi. Eu te conheço?**_

Qual a melhor forma de responder a essa pergunta? Não, mas eu conheço você? Ótimo, Bella, isso soa como se você fosse uma perseguidora psicopata que ferverá seu coelho na primeira oportunidade. Não, mas eu gostaria que você conhecesse? Isso me pareceu um pouco atirado, como se eu estivesse oferecendo meu corpo, ou algo assim. Quero dizer, eu totalmente ofereceria se ele me quisesse, mas essa provavelmente não seria a primeira impressão inicial que eu precisava dar.

Merda, o que eu deveria falar para a pessoa que era o garoto dos meus sonhos? Estas seriam nossas primeiras palavras um ao outro. Um dia, esse poderia ser o começo do nosso amor épico, a história que contaríamos a todos sobre como nos conhecemos e começamos a conhecer um ao outro. O quê? Isso pode acontecer! Eu precisava ser tanto profunda como memorável.

Você me conhece? Não. Tudo bem, vamos começar com não.

_Não, eu só queria alguém novo com quem jogar. _Bem, isso foi simplesmente ridículo, eu não enviaria isso. Apertei a tecla para voltar, mas cliquei em enviar. Merda! Não envie! Não envie! Por que não havia uma porra de tecla de não envie quando você precisava? Tanto para ser profunda... mais como patética. Tempo para algum controle de danos.

_Oh, eu não quis dizer isso assim! Desculpe, eu sou uma louca. _Ótimo, agora eu soava como uma idiota. Ele me bloquearia e ficaria bem longe de mim, com certeza. Eu rapidamente joguei espião na sua palavra 'time' por 11 pontos e fechei o aplicativo. Muito provavelmente enviaria a mensagem de que eu não era nada além de uma espiã trapalhona, como aquele cara do Inspetor Buginganga. Eu sou uma merda. Minha amizade com Edward Cullen acabou antes de começar.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Fico toda lesa aqui querendo postar tudo que está pronto para vcs verem mais da fic. É muito divertida. E se o Emmett é a alma de First & Ten, nessa fic a alma é a Rose. Se preparem para cuspir na tela de rir com ela. Ela me faz querer traduzir a fic toda em uma semana (como se eu pudesse)._

_Obrigado a todas que confiam em mim para ler as fics que eu escolho. E até quinta que vem, que virá com um capítulo POV Ed na outra sexta. Huhu. É bom conhecê-lo.  
_

_Beijos  
_


	3. Estampido

**Capítulo 3 – Estampido**

"Bella! Venha até aqui! Edward está entrando no programa da Oprah." Obrigada, Rose, como se eu não soubesse? Eu coloquei para gravar e agora eu queria sofrer em meu quarto sobre a minha própria idiotice por algum tempo em vez de olhar para o homem mais lindo no mundo, que eu provavelmente acabei de assustar para sempre. Uma cabeça loira se enfiou no meu quarto. "Desculpe, você ficou surda? Eu disse que Edward está prestes a entrar na TV e você ainda está aqui sentada, lendo algum livro idiota".

Eu olhei para ela. "Esse livro idiota é uma peça de literatura clássica que... ugh, você está certa, é um livro idiota." Eu fechei Os Contos de Canterbury*****, que eu normalmente não achava que era idiota, mas gastar toda uma aula nele estava matando qualquer interesse que eu tinha na maldita coisa.

_* The Canterbury Tales (Os Contos de Canterbury) é uma coleção de histórias (duas delas em prosa, e outras 22 em verso) escritas a partir de 1387 por Geoffrey Chaucer, considerado um dos consolidadores da língua inglesa._

Rose pulou na minha cama e jogou meu livro no chão, o que normalmente me irritaria, mas eu não consegui encontrar a emoção. "Então, o que há de errado com você? Seu amor verdadeiro está na TV e você não vai assistir?"

Amor verdadeiro... se pelo menos. "Eu estou gravando".

Ela riu e bateu na minha perna. "E desde quando isso a impediu de assistir ao mesmo tempo em que vai ao ar também? É essa coisa toda da Alice?"

Alice, felizmente, estava na aula. Ela jogou mais um par de palavras com o "seu" Edward e mandou mensagens para nós com atualizações sobre sua busca para se tornar a Sra. Cullen. Eu juro, se eu não a amasse, eu a odiaria. Isso era simplesmente Alice, no entanto. Ela sempre sonhava mais do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Se alguém seria levada para Hollywood para se casar com uma estrela de cinema depois de um jogo de Palavras com Amigos, seria ela.

"Não".

"Por favor, Bella, eu conheço vocês duas. Você já leu as merdas que ela alega que ele está dizendo?" Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo dourado caindo em cascata pelos seus ombros. "Edward Cullen não chamaria seu personagem de o mais legal de todos, ou o que quer que ela tenha dito. E eu altamente duvido que ele dissesse a ela o quanto ela é incrível".

Eu bufei. "Ele só está jogando com o nome dela".

"Exatamente. Se ela está falando com Edward Cullen, eu rasparei minha cabeça e correrei nua pelo meio do campus".

Eu ri e dei a ela uma vez mais. "E os caras ainda acharão você atraente".

Ela riu. "Mas é claro. Falando de caras... não me dê esse olhar." Que olhar eu estava dando a ela? Ah, certo, esse seria o meu olhar de não interessada. Ela cutucou meu braço. "Há uma grande festa amanhã à noite na Sig Ep e é exatamente o remédio que você precisa para sair dessa fossa. Melhor ainda, nós duas sabemos como Alice fica louca por uma festa. Ela esquecerá tudo sobre StevenSteele".

Claro que ela esqueceria. "Você sabe melhor do que isso, Dra. Hale. Eu não quero ir à Sig Ep".

"Por que não? Tyler não está mais por perto." Ela olhou para mim. "Você não está mais presa àquele idiota, está?"

Como se isso fosse possível. "Não, mas eu realmente não quero sair com seus irmãos de fraternidade e ser lembrada que idiota eu fui por dois anos".

Rose se moveu e passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Primeiro, você não é uma idiota. E você certamente não é a primeira garota que foi enganada por um cara. Segundo, você não é a única garota que foi traída." Sua boca parou em uma linha triste e eu sabia que ela estava pensando em Royce. Ele esteve fodendo com meio campus pelas costas dela. Mas ela nunca tolamente achou que ele a amava também.

"Sim, Rose, mas aquela fraternidade inteira sabe que ele tinha uma namorada em sua cidade pelos dois anos inteiros que estávamos namorando e que ele a escolheu. Eles sabem por que ele não voltou este ano." Por que ele não podia simplesmente ter desaparecido sem sentir a necessidade de se explicar para eles? Foi ruim o suficiente quando recebi o telefonema dele no meu primeiro dia de volta. Ele tinha ligado para eles também? Eu vi os olhares que eles tinham me dado, alguns presunçosos, alguns com pena, todos eles sabiam. Era fodidamente chato. Era muito mais seguro dar meu coração a uma celebridade que não sabia que eu existia. Sem sentimentos verdadeiros envolvidos aqui.

"Não, o que eles sabem é que a ex super gata de Tyler está disponível. Ele pode ser um idiota e meio, mas nem todos são assim. Eu sei de fato que Mike Newton está morrendo de vontade de convidá-la para sair".

Mike Newton. Ex-companheiro de quarto de Tyler. Claro que ele queria me convidar para sair. Ele tinha me visto em vários estados de nudez ao longo dos anos e não fez nenhuma tentativa de esconder o fato de que ele gostou do que viu.

"Você sairia com Mike Newton?" Perguntei a ela, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas em descrença.

Rose fez uma careta. "Não, ele é muito bonzinho para o meu gosto." Eu ri. Era verdade, no entanto. Mike era o tipo americano comum, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, boa postura; e Rose tinha uma coisa por meninos maus. Mike me lembrava estranhamente de um Golden Retriever*****. Eu gostava de cachorros, mas eu não queria namorar com alguém que me fizesse lembrar um.

_*Golden Retriever: raça de cachorro mansa e brincalhona. Mesmo sendo treinado para a violência, não age com violência, pois sua índole é como a de uma criança._

"Mas você precisa transar e tenho certeza que ele estará mais do que disposto. Assim como a metade dos caras de lá".

"Então, sua receita é fazer sexo sem emoção, Dra. Hale?"

"Eu tenho a faculdade de medicina para passar antes de ser oficial, mas você pode continuar me chamando assim, Professora Swan." Ela mostrou-me um sorriso brilhante. "Minha receita é que você saia do apartamento e se divirta. Se isso acabar envolvendo um tempo nua e orgasmos de pirar a cabeça, melhor ainda".

"Mike Newton não é capaz de dar orgasmos de pirar a cabeça." Eu sabia disso sem precisar provar, e eu nunca saberia disso oficialmente. Aposto que Edward Cullen poderia, no entanto.

"Tudo bem, então alguém que não seja Mike Newton. Basta dizer que você vai, Bella. Você não transa sesde..." Ela parou e fez uma careta.

"Sim, exatamente, desde a última vez que vocês duas me arrastaram para fora dizendo que eu precisava transar. E todas nós sabemos como isso acabou." Eu chutei sua perna levemente. Um erro de proporções épicas também poderia ser uma pequena descrição para aquela noite.

"Bem, maldição, Bella, Sam era um cara enorme, quem imaginaria que ele tinha um pênis minúsculo?" Rose balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Estou feliz que você deu a ele um test drive antes que eu cometesse esse erro." Eu ri em descrença e a empurrei. Ela riu e sentou-se, empurrando o cabelo dos seus olhos. "Você realmente levou um pela equipe. Ou não levou, dependendo do ponto de vista".

"Que amiga você é." Eu estava rindo com ela, porém, eu não poderia evitar.

"Eu sou uma amiga muito boa. Eu o dei para você. Não é minha culpa que ele tenha um pênis mindinho." Eu me perdi na expressão do seu rosto quando ela disse pênis mindinho. Nós o chamamos assim por semanas após o incidente. Felizmente eu não tinha visto Sam em um par de meses. Eu sabia que daria risadas se eu o visse.

"Sim, foi muito simpático da sua parte recuar para que eu pudesse ter a pior noite da minha vida, Rose. Na verdade, você é a melhor amiga do mundo".

Ela riu e encostou sua cabeça do meu antebraço. "Ele era quente, apesar de tudo. Todos aqueles músculos, tatuagens, e aquela pele bronzeada. É uma vergonha que houvesse um pênis mindinho abaixo de todo aquele lindo couro preto." Ugh, couro. O que tinha me possuído para ter feito isso? Ah, certo, Rose e Alice e seus conselhos para que eu saísse.

"E isso só prova o ponto que eu não preciso transar. Isso só termina em desastre".

Rose cutucou meu lado. "Vamos, Bella. Basta dizer que você vai sair com a gente. Você não pode ficar sentada em casa todo fim de semana estudando e sofrendo sobre uma estrela de cinema quente. Você precisa viver um pouco." Eu gostava de ficar em casa e sofrendo sobre uma estrela de cinema quente. Claro que, neste fim de semana eu estaria sofrendo sobre como fui idiota e como eu o tinha afugentado dizendo algo imbecil sobre querer jogar com alguém novo. Oh, o quanto isso era verdade, porém, especialmente se eu estivesse brincando com Edward Cullen.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Era melhor do que ficar sentada aqui obcecada todo o fim de semana. "Mas eu não ficarei com ninguém".

Rose sentou-se e sorriu de forma brilhante. "Ótimo. Precisamos ter um pouco de diversão antes da formatura. Deus sabe que estaremos ocupadas como o inferno nos próximos anos." Isso era verdade. Rose na faculdade de medicina, Alice na faculdade de enfermagem e eu na pós-graduação; provavelmente não estaríamos em um monte de festas então. Embora, conhecendo essas duas, nós encontraríamos um jeito.

"Agora você virá assistir seu homem, ou eu ficarei babando nele sozinha?" Eu ri quando ela desceu da cama.

"Estou indo." Fiquei imaginando o que ele estava vestindo. Perguntei-me se ele falaria com Oprah sobre uma garota louca com quem ele estava jogando Palavras com Amigos, até que ela disse algo estúpido. Eu poderia descobrir então.

"Ainda não, mas espero que na sexta-feira você vá*****." Rose se esquivou do travesseiro que eu joguei nela e saiu correndo do quarto rindo.

_*Referencia a "estar indo" que em inglês é como se fala "estou gozando"._

Eu não transaria com ninguém na sexta-feira, disso eu sabia. Olhei para o meu iPhone no meu criado-mudo. Eu não tinha olhado o Palavras com Amigos desde que eu disparei aquelas palavras ridículas esta manhã. Eu meio que me senti mal pelas pessoas que eu estava negligenciando e eu tive que admitir que fiquei curiosa para saber se ele tinha jogado. Provavelmente não, visto que ele estava falando com a rainha da TV hoje. Suspirei e liguei meu telefone, abrindo o aplicativo.

Lá estava Alice, ainda me esperando jogar desde ontem. Jess, Angela, Eric e, sim, havia uma nova mensagem de Esqueleto17. Querido Deus. Meu coração disparou quando abri o nosso jogo. Fago*****? Eu conhecia essa palavra. Bem, eu já tinha visto essa palavra. Tinha a ver com bactéria. Por que Edward conhecia essa palavra? Porque ele era brilhante e um bom leitor, é por isso. Claro que ele era. Não era ele que sempre parece ter um livro com ele quando os paparazzi o pegam saindo de casa?

_*Um fago (também chamado bacteriófago) é um pequeno vírus que infecta apenas bactérias._

Hesitei antes de clicar no botão da pequena mensagem verde.

**_Uma louca? Isso é muito ruim._ _Aqui estava eu pensando que o meu queijo favorito tinha vindo à vida e estava estendendo a mão para mim._ _Acho que minha nutricionista será grata por não ser o caso._ _Eu gostaria de brincar com alguém novo, de vez em quando. Sua vez, Garota / Garoto Queijo?_**

Oh meu Deus, Edward Cullen conhecia o queijo BluBell! E ele amava isso, exatamente como eu! Quem disse que não tínhamos nada em comum? Queijo era um ótimo lugar para começar. Tudo bem, Bella, tempo para responder de uma forma inteligente dessa vez. Sem mais burradas.

_Tenho receio de não ser seu queijo favorito, mas eu provavelmente não me importaria se você desse uma mordida em mim, contanto que não seja uma muito grande._ _Quem se importa com o que sua nutricionista acha?_ _Esta garota gosta do seu queijo e assim deveria você!_

Isso foi bom, embora um pouco mais à frente do que eu normalmente era, mas o que eu tinha a perder? Eu já disse que queria brincar com alguém novo e isso não o assustou, certo?

_Quem diabos tem um nutricionista, afinal?_ _Você não é um cara gordo acamado que tem que ser removido da sua casa por um helicóptero, é?_ _Tudo bem se você for, eu ainda brincarei com você, bem, eletronicamente, de qualquer maneira._

Eu ri alto com o pensamento de Edward Cullen serndo um gigante cara gordo. Ele estaria no programa da Oprah por um motivo totalmente novo então.

_Sua vez, He / She-man__*****__?_

_*De uma forma sutil ela perguntou se ele era homem ou mulher, brincando com o He-Man, por causa do apelido dele, Esqueleto. He=Ele, She=Ela._

Aí. Ele sabia que eu era uma garota agora e esperançosamente ele me deixaria saber que ele era um ele na próxima resposta. Eu não o tinha afastado. Por algum milagre, ele ainda estava aqui brincando comigo. Oh, Deus, Edward Cullen brincando comigo. Aquelas mãos... foco, Bella.

Voltei para o jogo e estudei minhas cartas. Inferno, sim. Joguei o seu G em fagos. Estampido, pontuação dupla. Era um grito na sexta-feira à noite também. Deus me ajude. Desliguei meu telefone e pulei para fora da cama. Hora de ver o meu He-Man.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas, que bom que estão gostando. Estou só sentindo falta dos comentários, até pq vejo que essa fic tem um grande numero de visitantes e poucas reviews. Mas enfim, obrigada as meninas que leem e comentam. Adoro ler as reviews de vcs._

_Esses dois são muito engraçados e a cada capítulo as conversas deles ficarão mais intensas. Amanhã teremos o primeiro capítulo de Palavras com Estranhos, para finalmente sabermos o que diabos anda fazendo o nosso Ed. =p  
_

_Beijos e Queijos.  
_


	4. Espiar

**Capítulo 4 – Espiar**

"Eu não posso acreditar que deixei você me convencer a isso." Murmurei para Rose enquanto caminhávamos pela estrada em direção à casa Sigma Epsilon.

"Vamos, Bella. É noite de sexta-feira. Até mesmo uma professora pode deixar seu cabelo solto de vez em quando." Ela puxou meu cabelo e andou até a porta da frente. Rose estava muito sexy em um vestido vermelho sirene que se agarrava a cada centímetro do seu corpo e um salto alto que mataria seus pés antes do final da noite. Talvez ela devesse se especializar em podologia, se ela continuasse torturando seus pezinhos voluntariamente assim.

Alice enlaçou seu braço no meu e deu um apertão. "Isso será divertido, Bella. É exatamente o que precisamos!" Ela usava um vestido verde escuro que se alargava quando ela girava, o que ela fez várias vezes em nossa curta caminhada do nosso apartamento. Eu estava em um jeans preto e uma blusinha roxa frente única de Rose que me foi dito que me fazia parecer quente e acessível. Eu não me sentia como o primeiro e eu malditamente não era o segundo, mas não havia nada de errado com publicidade enganosa, eu supus. Isso acontecia o tempo todo.

"Anime-se, mulher! Com o que você está chateada?" Eu mal podia dizer a ela que eu não tinha ouvido falar do meu Edward desde que eu tinha enviado aquelas mensagens atiradinhas junto com a minha palavra e eu estava me sentindo para baixo novamente. Realmente, era muito ridículo. Edward era uma grande estrela de cinema promovendo um filme e mal podia se esperar que ele estivesse colado ao seu telefone. Nem mesmo eu estava colada ao meu. Eu senti a mentira ressurgindo no bolso do meu jeans. Bem, talvez eu estivesse colada a ele, mas eu tinha 22 anos e era do sexo feminino. Isso fazia parte da minha constituição genética.

"Eu não estou de mau humor." Rose já estava lá dentro e eu me preparei para entrar na festa. Alice tirou um pedaço perdido de cabelo dos meus olhos.

"Sim, você está. Olhe, Bella, não é sobre Edward, é?" Eu vacilei. Como no inferno ela sabia?

"O quê?"

"Olha, eu sei que tenho estado meio presa com a ideia dele, mas você sabe que sempre vem em primeiro lugar, certo?" Seus olhos cinzentos suplicaram-me para compreender e eu soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estive segurando.

"Alice, você é louca, mas eu te amo mesmo assim".

Ela fez beicinho. "Você acha que é loucura que eu poderia estar jogando e falando com ele?"

Eu achava que era loucura? Não, porque eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa, mas, esperançosamente, eu estava fazendo isso de verdade. "Não, tudo é possível".

Ela deu um sorriso radiante. "Exatamente! Não há nada de errado em tentar. E nessa nota, é hora de entrar lá e mostrar àqueles meninos da Sig Ep que Bella Swan está de volta!" Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas deixei que ela me arrastasse para dentro, de qualquer maneira.

O local era um hospício e não tinha mudado muito desde o ano passado quando eu tinha sido uma espécie de acessório aqui. Meu nome foi chamado por vários dos irmãos da fraternidade e eu sorri e acenei enquanto fiz o meu caminho para o barril. Poderia muito bem fazer o que eu tinha vindo fazer aqui. Peguei uma caneca vermelha brilhante de plástico e esperei na fila com Alice. Ela riu e me cutucou quando viu quem estava enchendo os copos. Eu mordi de volta um gemido. Mike Newton. Bem, eu sabia que não seria capaz de evitar vê-lo nessa festa. Eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso.

Nós andamos até o barril e Mike sorriu para mim. "Oi, Bella! Como você está? Quanto tempo!"

Você quer dizer muito tempo sem te ver seminua, não é, Mike? Eu juro que ele tinha um radar para quando eu estava em qualquer estado de nudez em seu apartamento e de alguma forma ele conseguia aparecer em todos os momentos. Aposto que ele tinha câmeras apontadas para a cama de Tyler. Pervertido.

"Eu estou bem, Mike. Como você está?" Perguntei sem rodeios. Alice foi saudada do outro lado da sala por esse tal de Jared com quem ela ficava de vez em quando. Ela me deu um olhar questionador e eu assenti. Eu não a faria ficar acorrentada ao meu lado a noite toda, mesmo que ela devesse após toda a tortura que ela me fez passar esta semana. Então, novamente, se ela ficasse, ela provavelmente falaria sobre Edward. Ficar presa com Mike era melhor do que isso, marginalmente.

"Eu estou ótimo agora que você está aqui." Ele abandonou o barril, pegando seu próprio copo de cerveja e, de alguma forma, conseguindo orientar-me para fora da sala de estar, passando pelo som estridente e para a menos barulhenta biblioteca. Olhei em volta, mas Alice estava longe de ser vista e Rose estava flertando fortemente com Brady Harrison, presidente da Fraternidade. Ele estava atrás dela por algum tempo e parecia que ela poderia estar disposta a dar-lhe uma chance essa noite. Ela chamou minha atenção e piscou, então fez uma careta quando me viu com Mike. Dei de ombros e desabei sobre um dos sofás.

Uma hora e eu estaria fora daqui. Rose e Alice estariam provavelmente ocupadas durante toda a noite, de qualquer maneira.

"Então, Bella, como você está?" Mike colocou sua mão no meu joelho e eu olhei para ela por alguns segundos antes de virar para olhar para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado e tirou a mão. Bom. Olhe, mas não toque.

"Acredito que cobrimos o fato de que estou bem." Ok, havia um pouco de tom vadia na minha voz, mas ele tinha me tocado sem permissão, então era justificado.

"Eu quis dizer, com Ty e tudo..." Ele parou com a expressão no meu rosto, que eu tenho certeza que não era agradável.

"Isso já foi há muito tempo e eu lidei com isso e segui em frente".

"Oh, bem, isso é bom." Ele tomou um gole da sua cerveja e remexeu nervosamente ao meu lado. Eu foquei em um buraco no joelho da sua calça jeans azul, em vez de olhar para o seu rosto. Não que ele não tivesse um rosto bonito. Era agradável o suficiente no geral, meio arredondado, mas ele não era feio, ou gordo, nem nada. Ele só não era o que eu queria. Uma imagem de uma mandíbula firme, olhos verdes e um sorriso perversamente torto passou pela minha mente. Maldito seja.

"Então, ouça, Bella, se você realmente superou isso, talvez você e eu pudéssemos..."

"Preciso de mais cerveja!" Eu interrompi desesperadamente depois que engoli o restante do meu copo. Mike pareceu surpreso, mas pegou meu copo vazio de mim e levantou para ir buscar-me outro. Eu mentalmente me repreendi por ser uma idiota, mas eu realmente não sabia o que fazer quando um cara que eu não queria me convidava para sair. Eu estive em um relacionamento por quase toda a faculdade e meus anos do ensino médio não tinham sido exatamente uma extravagância de namoros. Eu estive com Eric por quase três anos, e depois Tyler por mais dois na faculdade. Talvez eu devesse seguir em frente. Não era como se Edward Cullen fosse me convidar para sair através de mensagens, e mesmo que ele convidasse, nós estávamos em dois estados diferentes, então era meio absurdo, até mesmo para as minhas fantasias. Provavelmente não para as de Alice, no entanto. Se o Edward dela a convidasse para sair, ela provavelmente gritaria pela rua.

Edward. Eu suspirei e tirei meu celular do meu bolso, desbloqueando-o e abrindo o aplicativo Palavras com Amigos. Alice, Jess, Uusário113213, Ângela e oh, sim! Esqueleto17 tinha jogado e eu tinha aquela caixa de mensagem verde no canto! Eu comecei a abrir o jogo quando a voz de Mike me assustou.

"Está jogando algum jogo interessante? Qual é o seu apelido? Devemos jogar algum dia." Bastardo enxerido. Fiz uma careta e desliguei meu telefone. Eu teria que ler o que Edward disse assim que eu conseguisse ficar sozinha, o que agora eu estava ainda mais determinada a fazer.

"Hum, com certeza. Sou BluBell22".

Ele sorriu e me entregou meu copo. "Bonito seu nome de jogo. Você gosta de blueberries, ou algo assim?"

Ele era estúpido? Eu achava que não, mas, aparentemente, ele não tinha gosto pelas coisas finas da vida, como o queijo Blubell. "Eu gosto." Respondi categoricamente. Deixe-o pensar o que ele quiser. Ele claramente não me entendia, não como o meu Edward.

"É a minha fruta favorita." Ele sorriu de alguma forma absurda que eu imaginei que era para ser sexy, mas apenas pareceu como um bebê que estava soltando gases, ou algo assim. Ele passou o dedo indicador ao longo do meu ombro nu e foi isso.

"Bem, ouça, Mike, eu tenho que ir. Obrigada pela cerveja." Eu arrastei o copo para baixo e o coloquei sobre a mesa de café quando empurrei-me para os meus pés.

"Mas você acabou de chegar aqui!" Ele protestou, estendendo a mão para pegar a minha. Eu saí do caminho e me apoiei em torno do sofá.

"Eu tenho outros planos. Só parei para ver alguns amigos e me certificar que Rose e Alice estavam bem, e parece que elas estão. Vejo você por aí, Mike".

"Mas eu ia perguntar se você queria..."

"Claro, eu jogarei o jogo com você, basta me enviar um convite." Eu me virei e empurrei meu caminho através da multidão de corpos para fora da porta da frente. Eu podia ouvi-lo chamando meu nome, mas eu realmente não estava com disposição para afastá-lo novamente, então eu saí o mais rápido que pude, cortando através do campus e voltando para casa. Uma parte de mim estava louca para parar e ver o que Edward havia escrito, mas decidi esperar até que eu estivesse no apartamento. Eu não precisava ser assaltada, ou ter meu celular roubado, ou algo assim, porque eu não conseguia esperar alguns minutos.

No instante em que entrei no apartamento e fechei e tranquei a porta, eu tinha o meu telefone fora do meu bolso. Abri o aplicativo e puxei o meu jogo com Esqueleto17. Ele jogou a palavra toxina. Isso foi estranho. Primeiro foi fago, agora toxina. Edward Cullen tinha algum tipo de fobia a germes? Talvez ele tivesse uma equipe de médicos juntamente com sua nutricionista. Ou talvez eu estivesse brincando com algum maluco como o papel de Bill Murray em _Nosso Querido Bob__*****_?, que não tocava em nada e dava pequenos passos em seu caminho pela vida. Eu ri um pouco da imagem de Edward usando luvas brancas e dando pequenos passos em todos os lugares. Não, acho que a imprensa teria apanhado isso até agora se ele fosse assim.

_*Nosso Querido Bob: Leo Marvin (Richard Dreyfuss) é um psiquiatra que atravessa o momento mais importante da sua carreira. Leo acabou de lançar o livro intitulado "O Passo do Bebê" e está prestes a ser entrevistado pela televisão. Mas sua vida é perturbada quando lhe é atribuído um doente (Bill Murray) extremamente inseguro de si próprio e que quando descobre que o seu terapeuta sairá de férias, fica desesperado e tenta usar diversas formas para descobrir onde o seu médico está passando férias com a família._

Abri a caixa de mensagem, ansiosa para ver o que ele tinha a dizer para a minha mensagem atiradinha.

**_Eu sou um esbelto de 180 quilos e não estou acamado, muito obrigado._ _Você tem que pesar pelo menos 270 antes de chamar os helicópteros._ _Mas tenho certeza que se eu der uma mordida em você, eu ganharia um pouco e daria mais um passo para essa glória._ **

Oh, Edward, você ganharia tanto se você tirasse uma mordida de mim. Você simplesmente não sabe.

**_Eu quero que você saiba que eu conheço algumas pessoas com nutricionistas e nenhuma deles tem problemas de peso, nem eu, realmente._ _Eu sei que não é uma palavra que Palavras com Amigos reconheceria, mas eu gosto dela e ela mostra o meu ponto de vista._**

Edward Cullen criava suas próprias palavras, exatamente como eu! Queijo e criação de palavras... talvez pudéssemos ter um reality show onde comeríamos queijo e faríamos novas palavras juntos. Ou onde apenas fodíamos como coelhos. Isso seria ainda melhor.

**_Você é a única que ama tanto queijo que se apelidou com o nome de um, portanto, talvez eu devesse estar enviando helicópteros para você._ _Para o__nde devo enviá-lo?_ _Claro, se eu sou realmente o He-Man, acho que eu mesmo poderia levantá-la, embora o Gato Guerreiro__*__ possa ter que ajudar se você não abandonar o queijo._ _Sua vez, She-Ra._**

_*Gato Guerreiro: é um grande tigre verde com listras amarelas, que serve como a montaria de combate do He-Man. Ele é o alter-ego de Pacato, o felino covarde, preguiçoso e obeso que é companhia do Príncipe Adam (que é o He-Man)._

Eu fiz uma dança ridícula ao redor da sala. Ele me respondeu e ele tinha um grande senso de humor. Mas eu já sabia disso por assisti-lo em entrevistas e ler sobre ele em revistas. Eu caí no sofá e ri. Edward era incrível, roubando uma palavra do Edward falso de Alice. E ele queria saber onde eu morava. Bem, a vingança era uma vadia.

_Você tem helicópteros de discagem rápida?_ _Junte isso com a nutricionista e você deve ser um bazilionário, ou algo assim._ _Você é o Donald Trump?_ _Porque se for, eu receio que terei que acabar com esse jogo agora._ _Aquela coisa na sua cabeça pode rastejar através do meu telefone e me atacar._ _Nós não podemos continuar com isso._ _E, veja, eu posso fazer as minhas próprias palavras também!_

_Eu limito meu consumo de queijo, mesmo que seja difícil._ _No entanto, se você tivesse que dar uma mordida em mim, eu prometo que você ganharia muito, mas em todos os lugares certos._ Puta merda, isso era demais? Eu realmente meio que gostei, mesmo que eu estivesse querendo dizer que o pau dele seria a coisa ficando maior, especialmente se nós conseguíssemos aquele reality show. Que diabos? Enviei isso e continuei digitando.

_Você pode enviar seus helicópteros desnecessários e tigres para o Estado de Washington, Sr. Trump, mas deixe seu cabelo em Nova York, ou na Califórnia, onde quer que todos os nutricionistas estejam reunidos estes dias._ _Se eu fosse uma garota de apostas, eu diria Califórnia._ _O que você me diz, Donald?_

Isso foi... muito legal, se eu pudesse dizer de mim mesma. Espero que ele confirme a coisa da Califórnia e eu teria outra pista que era com Edward com quem eu estava realmente falando. Quem quer que ele fosse, ele era espirituoso e divertido. Eu não poderia pedir muito mais do que isso.

Voltei para o nosso jogo e ri quando vi que Edward tinha deixado o tabuleiro do jogo aberto para mim. Eu digitei espiar para uma palavra com pontuação tripla e consegui 83 pontos. Eu jogava para vencer e, talvez, apenas talvez, eu ganhasse mais do que este jogo. Eu disparei um texto rápido para Alice e Rose para que elas soubessem que eu estava em casa e desliguei meu telefone. O primeiro filme de Steven Steele estava passando na TV e achei que era uma boa maneira de passar a minha noite. _Duro como Steele._ Talvez, com as minhas palavras, ele ficasse.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Nossa, as conversas deles são sempre tãoooooo... enfim... e a coisa só melhora. Obrigado a todas que estão acompanhando. Essa história é maraaaa! Eu li até o 40 e fiquei louca. Ela tem 60 capítulos! E ah, só pra avisar. Só teremos mais "Palavras com Estranhos" depois do 6o. capítulo de "Palavras com amigos". Beijossss!_


	5. Solitária

**Capítulo 5 – Solitária**

A porta da frente abriu e fechou em silêncio. Eu sorri por cima da minha tigela de cereais coloridos Fruity Pebbles e esperei para ver qual das minhas colegas tinha feito a "caminhada da vergonha" primeiro. Ouvi uma parada e uma maldição, e sabia a resposta para essa pergunta.

"Ei, Rose".

"Maldita seja! Jesus, você me assustou." Rose entrou na sala de estar, chutando seus saltos e atirando-se no sofá. Havia algo seriamente errado com ela parecendo tão decente depois de uma noite sendo bem fodida. A menos, claro, que não tenha sido boa. Seu rosto estava limpo de maquiagem, mas, além disso, ela parecia exatamente como na noite passada, quando saímos para ir para a Fraternidade. Bem, o cabelo dela estava um pouco arrepiado, mas era isso.

"Teve uma boa noite?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha tigela sobre a mesa do café e recostando-me em antecipação.

As bochechas de Rose coraram um pouco e ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu tive. Brady é realmente um cara legal".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Cara legal? Rose não ficava com caras legais. "E você o descartou por...?"

Rose chutou minha perna com o pé descalço. "Eu não o descartei. Nós passamos a noite conversando. Você sabia que ele quer ser veterinário? Ele gosta muito de animais. É meio fofo".

"Conversando? Isso é o que vocês fizeram durante toda a noite?"

Rose jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Claro que não. Nós fodemos os cérebros um do outro depois de conversar, e depois conversamos novamente".

Huh, isso era estranho. "Então, você gosta dele? Vocês estão namorando, ou o quê?"

Rose se moveu um pouco. "Uh, bem, ele perguntou se eu queria sair hoje à noite. Eu sei que hoje deveríamos jantar e ir ao cinema com Alice, Jess e Ângela, então..."

"Então, vá com Brady. Elas entenderão".

"Sim? Você acha? Eu não quero descartar vocês por um cara." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu odeio garotas que fazem isso. Eu não serei esse tipo de garota. Ligarei para ele e direi que faremos isso em outra noite".

"Você não fará isso. Você gosta dele, sim?" Ela assentiu. "Então você sairá com ele. Você pode sair com a gente na próxima semana, ou sempre. Não é como se você não morasse com a metade de nós".

"Sim, mas você queria ver o novo filme de Edward e eu deveria ir".

"Rose, você sabe muito bem que eu verei esse filme pelo menos três vezes. Você pode ir a uma das minhas idas subsequentes".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Direi isso novamente para você. Você é uma fã dedicada. Você é a quem deveria estar jogando esse jogo com ele, não Alice".

Devo dizer a ela? Ela não diria nada para Alice se eu pedisse para não dizer e poderia ser bom ter alguém em quem confiar. Então, novamente, eu poderia acabar parecendo uma idiota gigante e ela poderia rir de mim. Não, Rose não riria de mim. Bem, não muito.

"Talvez eu esteja".

Ela cruzou suas pernas compridas por baixo dela e se inclinou para mim. "O que você quer dizer com talvez você esteja?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda. Vamos arriscar... "Quero dizer, na mesma noite em que Alice começou a brincar com StevenSteele, enviei um convite para uma conta diferente que fazia mais sentido para mim. Jogamos algumas palavras juntos e conversamos um pouco." Mordi meu lábio e fiquei esperando a resposta dela.

Seus olhos estreitaram. "Qual nome?"

Eu hesitei e ela revirou seus olhos. "Eu não vou brincar com ele, sua boba. Eu não tenho um iPhone, lembra?"

Isso era verdade. Rose vivia pelo seu blackberry. "Esqueleto17".

Rose fez uma careta. "Que porra de nome é esse?"

"É o seu personagem de desenho animado favorito e seu número favorito".

Ela riu e descansou o braço ao longo das costas do sofá, olhando-me com interesse. "Como você sabe disso?" Eu comecei a abrir minha boca para responder e ela continuou. "Não se preocupe, é claro que você sabe disso. Você provavelmente o conhece melhor do que a mãe dele." Bem, eu duvidava que isso fosse verdade. A mãe de Edward, Esme, era uma agente de elenco. Seu pai era um grande cirurgião plástico em LA. Ei, talvez isso explique por que ele estava usando aquelas palavras médicas. Outra dica!

"Isso não é verdade." Eu murmurei. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas aquecendo sob seu olhar.

"Então, é ele?"

"Eu não sei. Pode ser".

Rose bateu a mão na parte de trás do sofá. "O que você quer dizer com pode ser? Você já perguntou a ele?"

Eu bufei. "Rose, eu não posso dizer, ei, cara, você é Edward Cullen? Veja, eu estava meio que tentando encontrá-lo porque eu sou uma perseguidora patética sem vida. Vamos nos casar".

Rose riu alto. "Ele provavelmente já ouviu coisa pior! Mas, falando sério, você deveria simplesmente perguntar a ele o nome dele".

Eu não queria. Soava estúpido, mas quanto mais tempo eu ficasse sem saber o nome dele com certeza, mais a fantasia de que poderia ser ele permaneceria viva. E quem quer que estivesse brincando comigo, era divertido. Eu não queria perder nossas conversas. Eu já estava tão viciada nelas como eu estava em Palavras com Amigos.

"Eu vou, eventualmente. Por agora, vou chamá-lo de outras coisas".

Rose inclinou-se para mim novamente. "Outras coisas? Como o que?" Maldita seja eu e minha boca grande.

"Hum, He-Man e Donald Trump".

Ela olhou para mim por um minuto antes de se dissolver na gargalhada novamente. "Só você! Do que ele te chama?"

Eu sorri. "She-Ra e Garota Queijo".

Rose sentou-se em seguida. "Ele acertou seu apelido?"

Eu balancei a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Sim. Quem quer que seja ele, é muito inteligente e espirituoso. Ele não está chamando seu personagem estúpido de incrível ou o que quer que Alice esteja fazendo".

Rose recostou-se novamente. "Huh. Bem, sobre o que vocês conversaram?"

Eu não poderia começar a explicar. "Hum, de queijo, é claro, ser gordo, nutricionistas, o cabelo de Donald Trump. Você sabe, essas coisas." Tudo fazia perfeito sentido para mim, mas estava claro que Rose estava um pouco perdida com a aleatoriedade das nossas conversas.

"Pegue o seu telefone." Ela exigiu.

"O quê?"

"Pegue o seu telefone, Bella. Eu tenho que ver isso." Atirei a ela um olhar e ela apontou para o meu quarto. "Não me faça levantar. Eu estava com as minhas pernas..."

"Ok, eu entendi." Eu realmente não queria saber exatamente quais posições Rose tinha ficado na noite passada. Corri para o meu quarto e desliguei meu telefone do carregador. Abri o aplicativo PcA, mas ele ainda não tinha jogado. Entrei na sala e o entreguei para Rose. Ela rolou através da totalidade da nossa conversa, rindo baixinho.

"Isabella Swan, eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você! Olhe para todas essas insinuações sexuais. Pegue um pedaço de mim? Você quer alguém com quem brincar? Mike Newton ficaria mais do que feliz de..." Ela rompeu com um oomph quando eu bati no seu braço. "Puta merda, você está insinuando que você dará a ele uma ereção se ele der uma mordida em você?" Ela enxugou uma lágrima falsa dos seus olhos. "Minha menininha! Toda crescida".

"Cale a boca e devolva-me meu telefone." Eu o agarrei-o das mãos dela enquanto ela ria. "É a última vez que eu conto alguma coisa a você".

Ela parou de rir e tocou meu braço. "Sério, Bella, eu estou orgulhosa de você. Você não flertou e se colocou assim por um longo tempo. Mesmo que seja apenas eletrônico, eu acho que é ótimo".

"Você acha?"

"Claro. E quem sabe, ele pode realmente ser Edward Cullen. Você tem uma chance muito melhor com esse cara que Alice tem com aquele estranho, deixe-me dizer".

"Você acha?"

"Claro que sim. Aquele garoto está enviando frases de poesia que até eu sei que são arrancadas dos livros. Como eu te amo? Deixe-me contar as maneiras!" Ela jogou a mão sobre o coração de forma dramática.

"Cale-se! Você está falando sério?" Isso era simplesmente triste.

"Ok, ele não usou essa, mas eu tenho certeza que ele usou algum maldito poema que eu tive que ler na escola. Peça a ela para mostrar a você".

"Eu vou. Ei, Rose, não conte a ela sobre isso, ok?"

Ela riu. "Eu não contarei. A última coisa que precisamos neste lugar é uma guerra sobre quem tem o Edward real. Ela ficará puta que você não disse a ela se ela descobrir. Não é como se você não tivesse 237 oportunidades nos últimos dias".

Isso era muito verdadeiro. O nome dele havia surgido, principalmente de Alice, muitas vezes pelo que parecia.

"Então, o que você fez na noite passada depois do Newton persegui-la na Sig Ep?"

Eu gemi com essa memória em particular. "Vim para casa e joguei com Edward e depois o assisti na TV".

"Jogou com Edward. Quem dera! Bem, isso é definitivamente melhor do que uma noite com Newton. Ele estava dando em cima da Jess quando Brady e eu desaparecemos".

Eu ri. Jessica não podia suportá-lo também. "Aposto que ele a conseguiu".

Rose bocejou e levantou, esticando os braços elevados acima da cabeça. "Provavelmente. Eu preciso dormir se eu não quiser parecer como um zumbi no meu encontro de hoje à noite".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Como se isso fosse possível".

Ela sorriu. "Divirta-se com Edward. Ah, e se você conseguir fazê-lo confirmar que ele é Edward, faça-o passar meu número para aquele irmão dele".

Eu olhei para ela. "Emmett? O dublê que foi preso algumas vezes por embriaguez e desordem e brigas?"

Rose assentiu. "Sim, ele é quente".

"E quanto a Brady?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Passei uma noite com ele, Bella. Nós não estamos completamente prontos para nos casar".

"Eu só pensei que você talvez estivesse caída pelos bonzinhos agora".

Rose sorriu. "Quando eles se parecem com Brady, eu estou. Quando os meninos maus se parecem com Emmett, eu sou deles. Igualdade de oportunidades, minha querida".

Na mesma nota, ela acenou e seguiu para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Eu levantei do sofá e derramei meu leite na pia, lavando minha tigela e colher e as colocando na máquina de lavar louça. Eu precisava ir à biblioteca para fazer alguma pesquisa sobre Betty Friedan para a minha aula de Literatura Feminista. Eu ganharia essa noite com as meninas após essa porcaria. Eu odiava este semestre.

Coloquei meu telefone na minha mesa de cabeceira e pulei no chuveiro. Edward estava muito na minha mente, mas eu resisti ao impulso de aliviar a dor entre as minhas pernas pensando nele. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer. Sequei meu cabelo e vesti um jeans e um casaco de capuz cinza, colocando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Juntei meus cadernos e canetas e os deslizei em minha mochila.

Peguei meu celular e comecei a sair do meu quarto, mas ouvi Alice entrar, resmungando sobre uma coisa ou outra. Jared deve tê-la irritado, como de costume.

"Al, o que há de errado?"

"Aquele idiota!"

"O que Jared fez agora?"

Ela jogou a bolsa na mesa da cozinha e rosnou. "Ele me disse que eu o lembro da sua ex-namorada, e ele não quis dizer isso como um elogio. Babaca".

Pensei em perguntar o que ela fez para fazê-lo dizer isso, mas decidi contra isso. "Sinto muito".

Alice suspirou. "Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de ficar com ele. Eu não farei isso de novo." E eu tinha ouvido isso antes, então eu apenas assenti. Os olhos de Alice viajaram para mim. "Você vai estudar?"

"Eu preciso trabalhar no meu trabalho um pouco, antes de sairmos hoje à noite".

A irritação no seu rosto instantaneamente se derreteu e ela gritou. "Isso mesmo! Nós veremos Edward hoje à noite! Eu não posso acreditar que esqueci. Jared não é nada comparado a Edward." Seus olhos ficaram sonhadores e apertei meu punho na minha mochila. Isso era bem verdade, mas ela não estava falando com Edward, caramba. Eu estava.

"Sim. Bem, eu tenho que ir".

"Tudo bem, te vejo quando você chegar em casa. Vou pegar algo para comer e depois vou dormir por algum tempo".

"Até mais." Eu saí e fiz uma curta caminhada até a biblioteca em tempo recorde. Eu teria que me certificar de sentar na extremidade oposta da fileira de Alice hoje durante o filme. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela me irritaria profundamente. Talvez ela mantivesse a boca fechada sobre jogar PcA com Edward, já que Jess e Ang estariam conosco. Eu poderia esperar.

Joguei minha mochila na minha mesa favorita perto da seção de bibliografia e tirei meu planejamento. Assim que eu estava prestes a ir para o computador para ver quais livros eu deveria usar, meu telefone apitou com uma mensagem de texto.

_Você quer ir para o Anthony's para jantar antes do filme?_ Eu respondi afirmativamente para Alice e comecei a desligar meu telefone, mas a curiosidade levou o melhor sobre mim. Já fazia uma hora desde que eu verifiquei, afinal.

Abri meu aplicativo PcA e mal resisti a soltar um grito tipo-Alice quando vi que ele tinha jogado. Era a palavra "comum" dessa vez. Bem, isso não era médico, a menos que a maconha fosse medicinal*. Então, novamente, seu irmão tinha um saco de maconha na última vez em que foi preso, então talvez essa fosse a antiga Mary Jane******. Ou, talvez, ele estivesse tentando dizer que queria ser "comum" comigo na cintura. Sim, eu gostava mais dessa opção.

_*Aqui ele usa a palavra 'joint', que pode significar 'comum' no dia a dia e também é como é chamado o cigarro de maconha enrolado em seda, ou baseado._

_**Mary Jane é um apelido da maconha, pois em inglês ela é chamada de marijuana._

Abri a caixa de mensagem ansiosamente. O que ele teria a dizer sobre a minha palavra provocadora de ontem à noite?

_**Ah, sim, todos nós, californianos, temos helicópteros na discagem rápida, juntamente com nutricionistas, médiuns e instrutores de yoga. **_Caramba, ele era da Califórnia! Ele tinha que ser o certo! E Edward Cullen e yoga... isso seria algo que eu pagaria muito dinheiro para ver.

_**Eu sinto dizer que não sou um bazilionário, apenas um velho milionário liso.**__**Eu gostaria que você pudesse me ver pendurando a minha cabeça de vergonha.**_ Eu gostaria de poder vê-lo também, Edward. Muito.

_**Você ofendeu meu cabelo, Garota Queijo. Receio que ele vá ficar ainda mais incontrolável do que o habitual depois de você se atrever a questionar se eu era Donald Trump. **__**Eu culparei você se alguém tirar uma foto minha parecendo a Noiva de Frankenstein, ou algo assim. **_Oh, Edward, como se você alguma vez pudesse ficar feio. Mas uma pista no comentário do cabelo incontrolável. Eu amava seu cabelo desenfreado. Ele conseguia parecer diferente em quase todas as fotos. Fotos... isso era uma pista também, não é, Cullen?

_**Pelo menos você está na costa certa. Podemos ser capazes de jogar mais regularmente quando eu chegar em casa e voltar ao meu horário habitual. **__**Você está perto o suficiente para que eu possa enviar meu helicóptero e minha nutricionista para você. **__**Ela pode avaliar exatamente o quão saudável você pode ser se eu der uma mordida em você. **__**T**__**enho que ter certeza de que você iria para todos os lugares certos, como você colocou.**_ Oh meu Deus, eu desmaiaria na biblioteca.

**_Não pense que eu não percebi esses 83 pontos na palavra, senhorita. Você está chutando a minha bunda, então é melhor você compensar isso para mim de alguma forma._ _Sua vez, Senhorita Suíça._**

Foi a sua mensagem mais longa. Olhei em volta e vi que minha seção estava vazia, então eu me permiti uma pequena dança alegre e me virei, segurando meu telefone com força. Mais pistas, mais confirmações de que ele só poderia ser o cara dos meus sonhos. Tudo bem, Bella, concentre-se e responda ao homem. Faça isso ser bom.

Sentei-me de volta e batuquei na mesa por um minuto. Eu só precisava deixar rolar como eu vinha fazendo desde o começo.

_Médiuns, hein? Você já consultou ele ou ela sobre mim?_ _O que eles dizem?_ Ela dirá a você que eu sou a garota dos seus sonhos e que você pode vir me resgatar da Literatura Feminista. Que antifeminista da minha parte. Betty Friedan ficaria horrorizada.

_Tem certeza que você não é uma garota?_ _Y__oga?_ _Você deve ser muito flexível._ Minha mente estava cheia de muitas belas imagens de Edward em várias poses de yoga, nu. _Qual posição é a sua favorita?_ Puta merda, Rose tinha vindo e pegado meu telefone e digitado isso? Oh bem, isso ficaria. Ele poderia entender do jeito que quisesse, apesar de que seria ótimo se ele pensasse nisso da forma mais suja possível.

_Palavras não podem expressar o quanto eu lamento por insultar seu cabelo._ _Por favor, envie a ele minhas sinceras desculpas e solicite que o mesmo não se revolte._ _O cabelo da_ _Noiva de Frankenstein é inaceitável para um milionário._ _Se você fosse um bazilionário, as pessoas não se importariam com a sua aparência e você poderia comer aquele queijo extra._ _Comece a trabalhar nisso._

_Sua nutricionista é assustadora?_ _Talvez você deva enviar seu médium. Melhor ainda, envie seu instrutor de yoga, especialmente se for um cara._ _Então eu posso ver exatamente quais tipos de movimentos você tem._

_Você duvida que eu vá para os lugares certos?_ _E aqui estou eu pensando que eu já poderia ter um efeito, mesmo sem a mordida._ _Talvez eu mesma devesse começar a fazer yoga._ Tome isso, Cullen. Comece a imaginar-me toda flexível.

_Como devo compensar para você?_ _Eu não gostaria de perder alguém cuja bunda eu posso chutar tão facilmente, então eu farei tudo o que puder para mantê-lo por perto._ _Eu gosto de ganhar._ _Sua vez, Menino Não Tão Rico._

Ok, então eu tinha perguntado qual era a sua posição favorita, perguntado se eu tinha dado a ele uma ereção e dito a ele que eu gostava de chutar sua bunda. Não era um dia de trabalho ruim, se eu dissesse para mim mesma. Joguei a palavra 'solitária' de espiar. Eu tinha sido uma pessoa solitária por algum tempo, mas eu não me sentia tão sozinha agora. Guardei meu telefone e levantei a cabeça para o computador. De repente, Betty Freidan não parecia tão ruim.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas. Imaginando o Ed fazendo Ioga... o Menino não-tão-rico... Capítulo que vem será acompanhado de um POV Ed... Uhu!_

_Ontem eu e a Lary fizemos uma grande confusão, ela betou o 8 ao invés do 7 de "Eu te seguirei pela escuridão" e foi pra aula... chegou tarde da faculdade e não conseguiu me mandar. Então hoje mais pra noite vamos postar. Tudo bem?  
_

_Obrigado por tudo, meninas. Vocês são tãooooo fofas...  
_


	6. Bêbada

**Capítulo 6 – Bêbada**

"Bella, você está pronta?"

Peguei minha carteira e meu iPhone e corri para a sala onde Alice estava batendo seu pé impacientemente. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Desde quando você fica pronta antes de mim?"

Ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Desde esta noite! Eu tenho o único encontro quente com Edward Cullen que eu posso ter, pelo menos por agora!"

Sua confiança me matava. Quero dizer, claro, eu era capaz de enviar mensagens de texto ridiculamente provocativas para o meu Edward, mas eu nunca ousei me permitir sonhar que ele me levaria para Hollywood e me livraria da minha chata existência na faculdade. Ok, bem, eu fiz isso brevemente antes de escrever o resumo sobre Betty Friedan, mas senti-me um pouco culpada por isso. Talvez. Não realmente. Eu senti que eu deveria me sentir culpada por isso, pelo menos.

"Rose disse que ele está te enviando poemas." O quão fodidamente ridículo era isso? Quero dizer, ele lia bastante, então talvez ele lesse poesia, o que seria realmente legal. Mas não seria legal da parte dele enviar poemas para uma garota com quem ele esteve conversando por alguns dias. Especialmente poemas de amor.

Alice gritou e cavou em sua bolsa para pegar seu telefone. "Eu estive morrendo para mostrar a você, mas eu tinha medo que você ficasse chateada." Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Você não me odeia por isso, certo? Quero dizer, se você odiar, eu posso parar de falar com ele, se você quiser".

Ela não soou muito como se quisesse fazer isso. Eu brinquei rapidamente com o pensamento de dizer a ela que eu queria que ela parasse, mas, sério, que tipo de puta eu seria ao fazer isso? E se ela realmente estivesse falando com Edward e ele tivesse visto que pessoa incrível ela era? Nós tínhamos sido melhores amigas durante 18 anos. Eu não jogaria isso fora por Edward Cullen, não importa o quanto ele fosse incrível.

Eu sorri e estendi a mão. "Deixe-me ver, sua louca. Eu nunca poderia te odiar".

"Sério?" Ela jogou os braços em volta de mim, apertando-me forte.

"Sério." Eu engasguei. Ela riu e me soltou. "Você me odiaria se eu estivesse falando com ele?" Prendi minha respiração, esperando sua resposta.

Seus olhos cinzentos arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Claro que não! Eu ficaria super ciumenta, mas muito feliz por você também. Então eu pediria que você o fizesse me apresentar ao Leo! Ou ao Ryan Reynolds!"

Eu bufei. É claro que Alice poderia substituir Edward por qualquer um de uma dúzia de estrelas de cinema quentes do sexo masculino. Essa era a diferença entre nós. Edward era para mim a maior estrela, de qualquer maneira. Eu não era tola o suficiente para afastar caras reais na esperança de que um dia Edward seria meu, mesmo que estivéssemos nos falando agora. Pelo menos eu esperava que eu não fosse tão ridícula. Mike não contava. Eu o deixei de fora anos atrás.

"Apenas me dê seu telefone, esquisita".

Ela o desbloqueou e abriu seu aplicativo PcA. Eu usei meu incrível autocontrole para não rir do nome StevenSteele ridículo e abri seu jogo. Ela estava chutando a bunda dele ainda mais do que eu estava chutando a bunda do meu Edward.

"Boa pontuação".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Zebra, palavra de pontuação tripla".

Eu assenti e abri sua caixa de mensagem. Puta merda, eles se falavam muito. Eu pensei que Edward e eu éramos francamente tagarelas, mas não éramos nada como esses dois.

_Alice é um nome legal._ _Faz-me lembrar de um desenho animado._

_Sim, minha mãe era uma verdadeira fã de Lewis Carroll._

_Quem?_

_Ah, é o escritor da história Alice no País das Maravilhas._ _Você não sabia?_

_Claro, eu sabia, eu estava apenas brincando!_

Tá bom. Edward Cullen absolutamente saberia quem Lewis Carroll era, eu apostaria dinheiro nesse fato. Quem era esse idiota? E, que diabos?

"Vocês dois ficam online ao mesmo tempo?"

Ela sorriu e fez uma pequena dança. "Sim, nós nos encontramos todas as noites às 19hs e conversamos. Eu pedirei o número dele em breve, seria mais fácil do que mensagens".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que ele dará a você?"

"Claro que ele dará, sua boba! Ele me adora!"

Eu deslizei um pouco mais pela conversa deles.

_Você parece bem mais legal do que as garotas que eu geralmente encontro._

_Obrigada!_ _Isso é super doce da sua parte!_ _Tenho certeza que você conhece toneladas de garotas. Já que você sabe o meu nome, agora, como devo chamá-lo?_

_Que tal ficarmos com Steven Steele?_ _Minha mãe me disse que eu não deveria nunca dar o meu nome para estranhos._ _Mesmo que eu sinta como se eu já te conhecesse, acho que vou esperar um pouco antes de me revelar._

Oh meu Deus, ele tinha 12 anos. Alice estava totalmente conversando com um garotinho e pensando que ele era Edward. Não havia nenhuma maneira que esse cara fosse um adulto, muito menos Edward Cullen.

_Revelar-se? Eu gosto do som disso!_ _Eu acho que você pode ter sua identidade secreta por agora!_ _Eu não gostaria de colocar você em problemas, a menos que você queira!_

E Alice estava dando em cima do garoto de 12 anos. A qualquer momento aquele tal de Chris Hanson***** estaria batendo em nossa porta para prendê-la por pornografia infantil, ou o que quer que fosse. Isso seria horrível.

_*Chris Hanson: apresentador do Reality Show Americano que investiga crimes de abuso infantil._

_Isso é legal._ _Eu serei meu próprio super-herói._

_Esse é o papel que você deveria desempenhar._ _Eu aposto que você fica ótimo de colant._

Eu mordi um gemido quando Alice sorriu com orgulho para mim. "Não é maravilhoso?"

"É sim." Algo horrível e terrível e potencialmente ilegal.

_Ei, deparei-me com este poema hoje e isso me fez pensar em você:_

_Ela anda em beleza, como a noite_ _  
De climas sem nuvens e céus estrelados;_ _  
E tudo o que há de melhor na escuridão e no brilho_ _  
Encontro em seu aspecto e seus olhos_

_Você faz meu dia mais brilhante, Alice._ _Eu realmente gosto de você._

_Omg!_ _Você lê poesia!_ _O quão sexy é isso?_ _Eu realmente gosto de você também, Steven Steele!_

Lord Byron? Sério? Bem, talvez ele não tivesse 12 anos se ele estava lendo Byron. Mas ele não era Edward Cullen, isso era certo.

"Lord Byron, hein? Legal." O que mais eu poderia dizer?

"Ele é tão inteligente!" Os olhos dela estavam sonhadores e ela segurou as mãos em seu coração.

Inteligente? Sério? Ele disse legal cerca de 50 vezes e não sabia quem escreveu Alice no País das Maravilhas. Mas ele conhecia Lord Byron, ou pelo menos deu uma olhada em um poema de amor. Quem era esse cara?

"Bem, é melhor irmos andando se nós quisermos encontrar as garotas no Anthony antes do filme".

"Inferno, sim! Eu preciso de uma pizza, urgente!"

Pegamos o Volvo de Alice para o Anthony. Jess e Angela já tinham uma mesa, felizmente. Eu não queria chegar atrasada para o filme.

Deslizei na cadeira ao lado de Jessica e ela bateu na minha mão. "Que diabos, Jess? O que foi isso?"

Ela estreitou seus olhos castanhos para mim. "Isso foi por abandonar a festa antes de eu chegar lá e me deixar ficar com Mike Newton sozinha".

"Oh." Eu ri. Eu não pude evitar. "Desculpe por isso".

Ela me bateu novamente. "Sim, parece certamente que você está arrependida!"

"Eu estou, um pouco. Mas, melhor você do que eu, você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Jess olhou e depois juntou-se ao resto de nós na risada. "Ok, eu totalmente teria feito o mesmo com você se eu tivesse sido a primeira a chegar lá".

"Exatamente! Como você está?"

Ela gemeu e estendeu os braços sobre a cabeça, sua camisa subiu um pouco para mostrar sua pele bronzeada. Jessica ia para a cama de bronzeamento artificial uma vez por semana. Ela morreria de câncer de pele, ou seria algo parecido com aquela velha senhora em _Quem Vai Ficar com Mary_ em cinco anos.

"Estou morrendo de fome, mas bem. Você começou a fazer seu resumo?" Jess estava em Literatura Feminista comigo, infelizmente para ela.

"Sim, isso está me matando." Ela assentiu com a cabeça enfaticamente e eu voltei minha atenção para Ângela.

"Como está indo, Ang?"

"Sem queixas".

"Como está Ben?"

Seus olhos escuros iluminaram quando eu perguntei sobre o seu namorado. "Ele está ótimo!" Ela olhou ao redor e baixou a voz. "Tenho a sensação de que ele vai me pedir em casamento em breve".

"O quê?" Alice gritou. Ângela a silenciou. "Como você sabe?" Alice estava tão animada que estava praticamente pulando na cadeira.

"Eu o peguei olhando o meu telefone. Ele alegou que estava apenas ligando para pedir comida chinesa, mas quando eu olhei, ele estava passando pela minha lista de contatos e o número da minha mãe estava em destaque".

"Isso é incrível! Oh, eu espero que ele peça!"

Ângela e Ben estavam namorando há quase dois anos, então isso era perfeitamente possível. Eles já eram como um velho casal. "Isso é ótimo, Ang".

"Talvez ele estivesse apenas procurando o número do restaurante chinês em seus contatos." Jessica sugeriu. Alice lançou a ela um olhar desagradável e as bochechas pálidas de Ângela coloriram com vergonha.

"Jess! Por que você tem que jogar água na animação dela?" Eu era a maior cínica do grupo, mas eu não estava prestes a dizer a Ângela que Ben poderia estar procurando um número para pedir comida, ou verificando se ela estava o traindo como eu deveria ter feito com meu amado e babaca ex, assim como eu não diria para Alice que ela provavelmente estava conversando com uma criança. Embora eu devesse. Eu poderia ser presa como cúmplice? De abuso infantil, ou algo assim? Eu deveria perguntar ao meu pai. Então, novamente, ele quereria saber por que eu queria saber e isso poderia abrir uma lata de vermes com a qual eu não estava pronta para lidar.

"O quê? Eu só estou dizendo que ele poderia estar procurando qualquer coisa! Eu não quero que você se decepcione, Ângela".

Ângela balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole do seu refrigerante. "Você poderia estar certa." A luz havia desaparecido dos seus olhos e eu odiava isso.

"Ang, todas as pessoas que vêem você e Ben juntos sabem que vocês se casarão algum dia. Se ele não pedir agora, ele pedirá em algum ponto. É uma coisa certa".

Jess começou a abrir a boca e eu a chutei por baixo da mesa. O sorriso de Ângela retornou.

"Obrigada, Bella. Eu realmente o amo, sabe?"

Eu me senti um pouco triste no meu coração. Eu realmente pensei que amava Tyler também e para onde isso me levou? Então, novamente, eu nunca tinha fantasiado sobre ele me pedir em casamento, o que era uma coisa boa, pois ele estava noivo da El Preggo*****.

_*El Preggo: gíria urbana para garotas que engravidam de um latino-americano ou de um imigrante._

"Eu sei. E ele também te ama".

Ela sorriu e me agradeceu. A garçonete apareceu e nós pedimos uma pizza grande de pepperoni e cogumelos para dividir.

"Quero guardar espaço para um pouco de pipoca!" Alice ressaltou.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver este filme. Edward Cullen é tão fodidamente gostoso." Jess disse, brincando com a capa de papel do seu canudo.

Minhas mãos tencionaram debaixo da mesa. Ela também não.

"Sim, ele é!" Alice sorriu e eu me preparei para ela anunciar para as garotas que ela estava brincando com ele em PcA. Surpreendentemente, ela não fez isso.

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo andando a cavalo! Isso alimentará minha imaginação para como ele ficaria cavalgando comigo." Jessica sorriu quando amarrou um nó no papel branco.

"Até parece!" O rosto de Alice estava positivamente estrondoso e eu temi que o meu estivesse semelhante, então eu me afastei da mesa.

"Eu preciso usar o banheiro".

Corri para o banheiro e olhei-me no espelho. Sim, meus olhos estavam quentes, com raiva, o que era ridículo, realmente. Havia milhões de garotas que queriam foder com Edward Cullen. Eu não era diferente.

"Recomponha-se, Bella. Ele não pertence a você." Eu faria bem em lembrar disso. Peguei meu celular e abri meu aplicativo Palavras com Amigos. Eu não tive o mesmo ataque que eu costumava ter quando vi que ele tinha jogado, mas fiquei feliz de ver que ele já tinha respondido.

Arrasada, hein? O Cullen jogou algo com Z*****. Ele estava ganhando de mim, de qualquer maneira marginal. Debrucei-me contra a pia e cliquei na caixa de mensagem. Eu não podia esperar para ver o que ele tinha a dizer.

_*Arrasada em inglês é razed, por isso ela fala sobre o Z._

**_Minha médium disse que uma garota misteriosa entraria em minha vida e desafiaria a minha mente e certas outras partes da minha anatomia._ _Ela não me disse que seria via PcA, mas eu estou supondo que você seja a garota._ **

É claro que eu sou, Edward Cullen. Você nunca encontrará um desafio maior que eu.

**_Eu sou muito flexível, muito obrigado._ _E eu diria a você a minha posição favorita, mas eu preciso conhecê-la um pouco melhor primeiro._ _Eu não quero corromper uma mente inocente, ou algo assim, embora eu duvide que você possua uma!_ **

Eu ri ruidosamente disso. Ele já me conhecia muito bem.

**_Estou feliz em informar que o meu cabelo perdoou você pelo insulto e conseguiu se comportar durante todo o dia, o que poderia ser um recorde para ele._ _Talvez você seja uma boa influência sobre o meu cabelo, e uma má influência para o resto de mim? Como você administra isso, Sybil?_ _Ou devo chamá-la de Sally Field__*__?_ **

_*Sybil foi um filme de drama de 1976 em que a personagem de Sally Field tinha múltiplas personalidades._

Há, ele achava que eu tinha múltiplas personalidades? Eu deveria apresentá-lo para Alice.

_**Desculpe-me, mas se alguém vai te mostrar meus movimentos, esse será eu, não meu instrutor de yoga que, aliás, é uma mulher, ou você joga no outro time?**_

Não, Edward, nenhuma garota para esta garota. Rose era provavelmente a garota mais linda do estado e eu não sentia nenhuma atração por ela.

**_Se Deus quiser, eu tenho toda a fé no mundo que você vá para os lugares certos._ _Você já vai. O que traz à mente uma pergunta que eu provavelmente já deveria ter feito._ _Quantos anos você tem, afinal?_ _Eu não quero acabar naquele programa Agarrando o Predador, mesmo que seja você a fazer a corrupção aqui._ _Talvez você devesse estar se perguntando a minha idade._ **

Não! Veja, foi o destino! Eu tinha acabado de pensar em Chris Hanson e lá estava Edward usando-o como referência. Nós fomos feitos para ficar malditamente juntos!

**_Eu gosto de ganhar também, e até agora eu sinto que eu estou até mesmo com a pontuação bastante desigual em seu favor._ _Você quer compensar isso para mim?_ _Diga-me quem você é, além do queijo e da sagacidade._ _Eu ficarei sem nomes de queijo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, então me dê alguma coisa com o que brincar._ _Sua vez, Gidget__*__._ **

_*Gidget é um personagem fictício criado pelo autor Frederick Kohner (com base na sua filha adolescente, Kathy) em seu romance de 1957, Gidget, a menina com grandes idéias. O romance segue as aventuras de uma adolescente e seus amigos surfando na praia de Malibu. _

Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido na leitura dessas últimas linhas. Ele queria me conhecer. Ok, Cullen, eu mostrarei a você o meu se você mostrar-me o seu.

_Claro que eu sou uma garota._ _Ou mulher, se você quiser ser técnico._ _Para responder a questão número um, eu tenho 22 anos._ _Perfeitamente legal, então Chris Hanson não estará batendo em sua porta com câmeras._ _Isso é meio vergonhoso, porque então eu conseguiria ver a sua aparência, mas eu acho que nós não poderíamos jogar juntos de nenhuma forma se você estivesse na prisão._ _Isso seria chocante._ _Mesma pergunta para você._ _Eu não quero ser algemada também, pelo menos não dessa forma._

Eu ri da minha resposta. Rose ficaria muito orgulhosa quando eu mostrasse isso a ela amanhã.

_Acho que estou ofendida por você achar que não tenho uma mente inocente._ _Tudo o que eu falei foi sobre queijos, gordos e comer._ _Isso é tudo perfeitamente inocente._ _Embora eu suponha que o meu comentário acima sobre a algema faz o meu argumento discutível._ _Você está certo._ _Eu sou uma pervertida total, mas nós dois sabemos que você gosta de mim desse jeito._

É melhor que ele goste. Isso não mudaria, especialmente se ele fosse Edward Cullen. Oh, as fantasias que eu tinha! Talvez um dia pudéssemos falar sobre elas. Voltando para a Terra.

_O que faz você pensar que eu tenho múltiplas personalidades?_ _Eu não tenho sido a mesma desde o primeiro comentário?_ _Bem, além da coisa de louca, mas, você sabe, eu estava nervosa, já que eu estava enviando mensagem para um total estranho. Mensagens, não massagens._ _Coloque sua mente para fora da sarjeta, Menino dos Desenhos Animados!_

Ou, você sabe, junte-se à minha.

_Receio não estar procurando uma mulher para me mostrar os movimentos, então eu acho que terei que esperar por você, se isso estiver bem, é claro._ _Então veremos se eu vou para todos os lugares certos, mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Funciona para você?_

Eu. Edward. Yoga. Sim, por favor.

_Então você quer saber algo mais sobre mim com o que jogar?_ _Você é um menino sujo, não é?_ _Eu não tenho ideia do que você quer saber, então eu direi a você que estou no último ano da faculdade._ _Estou estudando para ser professora, no entanto, quanto mais perto chego de me formar e ir para a pós-graduação, mais longe estou de estar interessada em ser uma. Mas, é um pouco tarde para lamentar agora, não é?_ _Você tem alguma fantasia com professoras quentes?_ _Essa poderia ser eu._

_Eu também direi que, enquanto meu apelido está definitivamente refletindo o meu amor por queijo, ele é o reflexo de outra coisa também._ _Você pode descobrir do que?_ _Vou dar-lhe mais se você me der._ _Eu mostrei o meu, agora você me mostra o seu._

"Bella, o que diabos você está fazendo? A pizza está na mesa".

Eu pulei como se tivesse sido pega me dando prazer, ou algo assim. "Desculpe, eu estava olhando algo no meu telefone".

Alice franziu o nariz. "Eu posso ver isso. Agora, lave as mãos e vamos comer. Edward está esperando!" Com isso, ela girou para fora do banheiro, a porta vermelha sibilante fechou atrás dela.

Não mais, ele não estava. Esperemos que ele gostasse do que eu dei a ele. Olhei para o tabuleiro e sorri. Ele deixou uma palavra tripla aberta. Joguei 'bêbada' em sua palavra 'arrasada' e dei um soco no ar pela minha pontuação de 30 pontos.

Verifiquei-me no espelho mais uma vez e deslizei meu telefone de volta no bolso. Hora de colocar esse Edward longe e assistir o ator Edward por algum tempo. Eu tinha os dois à minha disposição hoje. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Mostre-me o seu, Edward Cullen. Por favor.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Uau! A Bella sabe como usar as palavras! Humrum que ela vai para os lugares certos... ou para O LUGAR certo. HAhahaahah. Bem, a Alice está viajando na maionese. Meu Ed nunca foi tão bobo quanto o dela. Eu não cairia nessa!_

_Meninas, amanhã teremos mais um capítulo de "Palavras com Estranhos". Vamos ver o que o nosso verdadeiro Ed tem a dizer sobre as mensagens da Bella.  
_

_Tenho estado muitoooooooo feliz com todo o carinho de vcs e com todas as reviews. Muita coisa está acontecendo por aqui e não tenho muito tempo para responder, mas saibam eu que leio todas! Eu e as meninas estamos sempre trabalhando para que vcs tenham SEMPRE o que ler. Hohohoh. Viciadas alimentando viciadas. Um ciclo sem fim!  
_

_Beijos e até amanHã.  
_


	7. Zombar

**Capítulo 7 - Zombar***

_*No original 'queer', que também pode significar, misterioso, pessoa com comportamento esquisito, homossexual, estragar, atrapalhar, ou levar contra a parede. Adorei essa palavra. *cof cof*_

* * *

"Isso é tão emocionante!" Alice parou na fileira e sentou-se no centro do cinema. Ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo como um coelho sob efeito de ácido, ou algo assim. Eu mantive a calma por fora, mas eu estava tão animada quanto ela. Eu não podia esperar para ver Edward em um papel que realmente testaria suas habilidades de atuação. Não que eu duvidasse delas remotamente. Ele era o negócio real e ele ganharia um Oscar um dia para provar isso, astro de ação ou não.

Fiz um gesto para Jess sentar ao lado dela. Ela lançou-me um olhar cético, mas foi, de qualquer maneira, então Ângela e depois eu. Tão longe quanto eu poderia ficar de Alice sem ter que sentar na outra extremidade do cinema, o que poderia ser um pouco óbvio.

Ângela esteve calada desde que Jessica choveu em seu desfile do pedido de casamento no restaurante, então eu tentei tirá-la da sua concha. "Você está animada?"

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu levemente. "Sim, eu acho. Quero dizer, é apenas um filme, certo? Mas parece muito bom e tudo mais".

O quanto eu amo que ela não esteja cobiçando Edward do jeito que as outras duas estavam? Então, novamente, ao contrário do resto de nós, ela tinha um namorado de verdade. Isso tendia a fazer a diferença.

"Sim, eu estive ansiosa por isso desde que vazou que ele assinou para fazer esse filme"

Ângela riu. "Eu sei. Eu vi a sua cópia do livro, lembra?" Qual delas? Eu tinha três. A que eu nunca toquei e permanecia intocada na minha estante, a cópia antes dos direitos do filme serem vendidos e, claro, a cópia surrada que eu precisava substituir algum dia em breve. Mas, aquele rosto! Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de tocá-lo.

"Oh, merda!" Os olhos de Jessica arregalaram e ela abaixou no seu lugar um pouco.

"Que diabos? O que há de errado com você?" Lancei um olhar para Ângela, que deu de ombros. Alice balançou a cabeça e arrastou os dedos na sua garganta. O que diabos era isso? Ela queria me matar agora, antes que ela sequer soubesse que eu estava falando com meu próprio Edward?

"Bem, olá, Bella." Oh, meu inferno, não poderia ser. Ângela mordeu o lábio e tentou não rir com o olhar na minha cara. Eu olhei para ela e virei para a minha direita e lá estava ele. Mike Fodido Newton. O que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui? Este era um filme para mulheres, pelo amor de Deus. Ele tinha um encontro? E se ele tinha, por que ele estava sentado ao meu lado?

"Mike. Hum, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu não pude deixar de perguntar. Isso não fazia sentido. Se este fosse um filme Steele, eu entenderia totalmente.

Ele sorriu timidamente e deu de ombros. "Bem, um monte de caras saiu para ver aquele filme novo de super-herói e eu ia vê-lo também, mas então eu vi todas vocês vindo para cá e pensei em ver sobre o que era isso tudo".

Oh, inferno, não. Ele não estava partilhando o meu tempo com Edward Cullen e o transformando em algum tipo de encontro não planejado.

"Eu tenho um pouco de pipoca!" Ele me disse, empurrando o saco para mim e fazendo cair um par de pipocas amanteigadas no meu jeans. Obrigadoa babaca, eu realmente queria uma porra de mancha de manteiga em minha calça. "Desculpe!" Ele estendeu a mão para escová-la e eu bati sua mão para longe.

"Deixa comigo." Eu não me preocupei em tentar esconder a minha irritação neste momento. Algum dia ele entenderia a porra de uma dica? Limpei a pipoca e então agarrei os guardanapos que ele ofereceu e enxuguei meu jeans, não que houvesse qualquer ponto em fazer isso. Eu teria que atacá-lo com o meu stain stick* quando chegasse em casa.

_*Stain stick: spray contra manchas de gordura._

"Você sabe que este é um filme para mulheres, certo?"

Mike deu de ombros. "Não é grande coisa, eu gosto de todos os tipos de filmes com a companhia certa".

Maldito seja. "Jess está bem aqui, tenho certeza que ela amaria que você dissesse um oi".

Ele olhou para mim e depois olhou para Jessica. "Uh, sim, eu não sei sobre isso".

"Isso mesmo, eu ouvi que você deu em cima dela depois que eu saí ontem à noite".

"Oh, bem, eu não sei se isso é o que eu fiz exatamente..." Ele pareceu envergonhado e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

Eu sorri para ele. "Isso é legal. Acho que vocês dois fariam um ótimo casal." Eu ouvi Jessica silvar a palavra "vadia" de onde ela estava sentada, mas ela estava fazendo seu melhor para não chamar a atenção para si mesma.

"Bem, na verdade, eu estava me perguntando se talvez você quisesse sair comigo em algum momento?" Ele disse todas as palavras em uma corrida, provavelmente esperando que eu o interrompesse e fugisse como fiz da última vez. O que eu absolutamente teria feito se Edward Cullen não estivesse prestes a aparecer na minha tela de cinema em toda a sua glória em poucos minutos. Eu suportaria qualquer coisa por ele. Talvez até mesmo Mike Newton.

Eu suspirei. Era hora de colocar tudo para fora. "Olha, Mike, você é um cara legal, mas..."

"Não diga não!" Ele interrompeu, suas bochechas vermelho flamejante agora. O quê? Você me convida para sair e eu não estou autorizada a dizer não? Em que fodido país nós estávamos, porque da última vez que verifiquei esta era a América e eu era livre.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Eu perguntei, minha voz elevando-se em descrença.

"Quero dizer, não diga não ainda. Só, talvez pense nisso enquanto vemos o filme? Eu não vou incomodá-la, ou qualquer coisa." Sua presença muito próxima a mim me incomodava muito, na verdade.

"Mike, você não acha que..." Ele me silenciou pressionando seu dedo nos meus lábios. Isso foi fodidamente inacreditável. Eu considerei mordê-lo, mas então eu poderia pegar raiva, ou algo assim.

"Tire seu dedo dos meus lábios." Eu exigi firmemente. Ele o retirou rapidamente.

"Desculpe, Bella, mas eu realmente gostaria que você pensasse sobre isso. Eu sei que Ty foi um babaca e..."

"Mike, não se trata de Tyler, mas você não vê o quanto isso é estranho? Você era o companheiro de quarto dele, pelo amor de Deus. Eu realmente não quero namorar o melhor amigo e companheiro de quarto do meu ex-namorado".

"Nós não somos mais amigos." Ele insistiu, sacudindo sua cabeça com firmeza. "Quando ele fez aquilo com você, eu disse a ele que ele era um imbecil do caralho e ele nunca mereceu você".

Bem, isso foi realmente agradável. "Obrigada, mas, ainda assim..."

"Apenas pense nisso, ok?"

As luzes se apagaram e os trailers começaram e eu realmente não queria mais falar com ele, de qualquer maneira. Eu não disse nada e me mexi um pouco mais no meu lugar para o lado de Ângela, apenas no caso ele ter alguma ideia sobre tentar me tocar durante o filme. Eu poderia esquecer que era Mike Newton perto de mim, em vez de Edward, e deixá-lo me tocar, o que não seria legal.

Ângela riu e passou o braço em volta de mim. Eu sorri e me inclinei nela. "Você é minha heroína, e se Ben não se casar com você, eu casarei".

"Eu vou lembrá-la disso." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Se Mike viu ou ouviu, ele não teve nenhuma reação. Ele apenas sorriu e assistiu o trailer. Talvez ele não fosse um babaca total, mas eu ainda não queria sair com ele.

Após 20 minutos de trailers, era finalmente a hora. A primeira imagem do filme foi de um campo de rodeio, com um boi levantando poeira e, em seguida, lá estava Edward, segurando no touro, um olhar de concentração em seu rosto, seus músculos tensos. Santo inferno, ele era fodidamente gostoso. Ele usava calça jeans, uma camisa de botão azul e um chapéu de cowboy. Sim e, por favor.

Pelas próximas duas horas, esqueci que Mike estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele provavelmente poderia ter me molestado e eu não teria notado, porque Edward estava incrível e cativante na tela. Eu fiquei encantada. Eu ri e chorei e fiquei com raiva e celebrei. Foi uma coisa linda. Quando as luzes acenderam, eu olhei para Ângela e vi que ela estava limpando algumas lágrimas. Alice tinha uma pilha de guardanapos usados no assento ao lado dela. Jess parecia normal. Mike estava... Jesus Cristo, Mike estava dormindo. Isso só provou o meu ponto. Ele nunca poderia namorar comigo.

Alice começou a dizer algo e eu coloquei meus dedos nos meus lábios e sinalizei para Mike. Ela me deu os polegares para cima e saiu pelo outro lado da fileira. Jess e Ângela foram rápidas em seguir e eu olhei para ele mais uma vez antes de me esgueirar. Isso apenas adiou a discussão, mas eu não estava no humor para lidar com ele após ser exposta à beleza e o brilho de Edward por duas horas. Eu provavelmente não seria muito gentil.

"Foi tão bom!" Alice falou quando chegamos ao estacionamento. Eu continuei olhando para trás para me certificar de que Mike não estava nos seguindo.

"Realmente foi." Ângela concordou.

"A cena de sexo foi quente." Jess disse. Eu olhei para ela.

"Isso é tudo que você percebeu? Jesus." Alice balançou sua cabeça. "Ele estava lindo lá. Eu não posso esperar para..." Ela parou e atirou-me um olhar. "Assistir novamente." Boa cobertura, Alice.

"Sério, talvez você devesse voltar para lá e acordar Mike, Jess. Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro." Eu disse a ela depreciativamente. "Edward quebrou meu coração." E, sim, ele estava fodidamente gostoso na cena de sexo. Nem precisava dizer. Mas ele era muito mais do que isso.

"Sim, sim, foi bom, mas quando eu comprar o DVD, vou totalmente pular para a cena e assisti-la uma e outra vez!" Jess fez um balanço de bunda. Alice aproveitou a oportunidade para dar um tapa nela. "Ow! Maldição, Ali, eu não sabia que você gostava de bater".

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu gosto de um monte de coisas que você não sabe".

"Tipo o quê?"

Ela contaria a ela sobre Edward agora?

Alice encolheu os ombros. "Só eu preciso saber! Aqui está meu carro. Vejo vocês mais tarde?"

"Sim, vamos, Ang, vamos para casa. Eu tenho um encontro maravilhoso com o meu vibrador." Ângela fez uma careta, mas se despediu e seguiu Jessica até seu carro.

"Boa viagem. Por que somos amigas dela?" Alice perguntou quando entramos no carro.

Eu suspirei. "Porque ela é engraçada, às vezes. E porque ela compartilha suas anotações comigo quando eu falto em alguma aula".

"Bem, isso explica por que você está presa com ela, não eu." Eu cutuquei Alice e ela riu enquanto ligava o carro. "Eu não posso esperar para dizer a Edward como o filme foi bom".

Aqui vamos nós outra vez. "Você disse a ele que estava vindo assistir?"

"Não, ainda não! Eu queria surpreendê-lo, senti-lo um pouco".

Só não o apalpe, Alice. Você vai para a cadeia, com certeza. "Isso é um bom plano".

"Sim." O silêncio reinou enquanto fizemos a curta viagem de carro para casa. Era tarde e eu estava cansada. Eu também não queria falar sobre Edward com ela, nem a versão da tela ou de fora dela. Eu só queria lembrar o quão fantástico ele estava no filme.

Alice parou na frente do nosso complexo e nos dirigimos para casa. "Obrigada por dirigir esta noite".

Ela bocejou e sorriu. "Sem problema. Eu a verei de manhã. Estou exausta." E assim ela deveria estar, após sua noite de libertinagem com Jared.

"Boa noite".

Fui para meu quarto e vesti minha camisa da UW que eu gostava de usar para dormir. Atualizei o meu status no Facebook, deixando todo mundo saber que Coração Selvagem era um filme fantástico, e então eu twittei isso também. Eu esperava que ele tivesse uma estreia fantástica. Nosso cinema estava cheio, então isso era um bom sinal.

Fechei meu laptop e o coloquei na mesa de cabeceira ao lado do meu telefone. Talvez eu devesse verificar e ver se ele já tinha me respondido. Fazia cerca de quatro horas. Era possível.

Alice, Jess, Eric, Lauren e, sim! Lá estava ele! Puta que pariu! Eu tinha ficado tão ocupada cantando sobre a minha palavra tripla na última pontuação que eu não tinha percebido que havia uma outra aberta do outro lado. Edward tinha e jogado 'zombar' por 60 malditos pontos. Ele estava dentro de 35 agora. Isso é o que eu recebo por ficar muito envolvida em nossa conversa e não prestar atenção ao jogo.

Deixa isso pra lá, Bella. É mais importante ver o que ele tem a dizer. Eu apertei o botão da mensagem e lá estavam suas palavras. Perfeito para ir para a cama, se eu pudesse dizer.

**_Eu sabia que você era muito inteligente e interessante para ser ilegal, pelo menos eu esperava que fosse o caso._ _Eu estava achando que você não quisesse que eu fosse para a cadeia, porque então você não poderia mais jogar comigo._ _E ambos sabemos que você realmente quer!_ **

Oh, Edward, eu definitivamente quero. E eu absolutamente amo que você me ache inteligente e interessante. Você também, homem sexy.

**_Eu tenho 25, então você pode guardar as algemas para motivos mais interessantes do que para me prender._ _Eu felizmente assumiria a posição, se você pedisse do jeito certo (e, é claro que eu quero dizer a minha posição favorita, sobre a qual você ainda está se perguntando, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida)._ **

Puta merda, eu teria que me aliviar com meu próprio brinquedo esta noite. Eu estava virando Jessica. Pelo menos eu tinha uma boa razão, no entanto. Edward, algemas, posições... ah. Eu morreria!

**_Evidentemente eu gosto que você seja uma pervertida, agora que eu sei que você está autorizada a ser legalmente._ _É bom não ter que me censurar._ _Você não pode imaginar quantas coisas eu amaria dizer que eu nunca sou autorizado._ **

Hmm, bem, isso não é interessante? Pode ser porque seria publicado em todo o mundo e você seria atacado por jornais e blogs e outras coisas? Você pode ser honesto comigo, Edward. Eu nunca vou julgá-lo.

**_Eu gostei da sua mensagem e eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu adoraria a sua massagem, se eu alguma vez tiver o prazer da sua companhia._ _Eu sei que você não tem múltiplas personalidades, mas, às vezes, parece que eu tenho._ _Você já se sentiu como se o seu eu verdadeiro fosse um estranho?_ _Desculpe, isso saiu mais profundo do que eu queria em uma conversa aleatória com um novo amigo de PcA. Acho que eu só estou me sentindo um pouco introspectivo hoje._ **

Meu coração se penalizou por ele. Deveria ser difícil ser uma pessoa pública. A cada linha que ele escrevia, ele parecia mais e mais como se ele pudesse ser Edward Cullen. Eu tinha realmente arrumado um jeito de encontrá-lo?

**_Chega disso!_ _Então, você quer que eu te ensine um pouco de yoga?_ _Devo admitir, a ideia disso tem um certo apelo._ _E eu acho que você está se dirigindo para os lugares certos de novo._ _Como você consegue fazer isso com apenas poucas palavras, Garota Queijo?_**

Eu sou super talentosa, Edward Cullen. E eu certamente quero mostrar a você.

**_Terei que dizer a você que fantasias de professoras gostosas são o fraco de qualquer homem de sangue quente no mundo._ _E agora eu tenho uma, ou alguém, que em breve será uma, na outra extremidade do iPhone?_ _Sim, você está indo definitivamente para os lugares certos._ _Você pode combinar isso com a fantasia da biblioteca e colocar seu cabelo em um coque, talvez?_ _E um óculos?_ **

Tão fodidamente quente. Sim, sim, eu posso fazer isso por você, Edward. Rose precisava voltar imediatamente do seu encontro.

**_Então, BluBell22 tem a ver com mais do que apenas seu amor pelo melhor queijo do mundo?_ _Bem, usando minhas super habilidades de dedução, eu acho que o 22 se refere à sua idade, o que nós já estabelecemos._ _Você tem olhos azuis?_ _Cabelo azul?_ _Você gosta da cor azul?_ _Simplesmente acontece de essa ser a __minha cor favorita._ _Ou talvez seja o Bell__*__ que me daria mais._ _Você toca os sinos no coro da igreja?_ _Não, eu realmente não consigo ver isso._ **

_*'Bell' em inglês significa 'sino'._

Eu ri alto dessa sugestão. Eu em um coral da igreja? Deus explodiria o prédio abaixo.

**_Bell._ _Sinos._ _Bellísima._ _Bella, que significa bonita._ _Você está tentando me dizer que você é linda?_ _A__cho que eu já suspeitava disso._ _Estou perto, de alguma maneira?_ _Você me confundiu, Garota Queijo Azul._ _Eu sairei para lamber minhas feridas e ouvir um pouco de Van Halen._ _Eu pareço estar com disposição para "Hot for Teacher"__*__, por algum motivo estranho!_ _Eu espero que você esteja impressionada com a minha palavra de 60 pontos?_ _Estou me aproximando!_ _É a sua vez!_ **

_*Hot for Teacher, tradução literal do título: "Com tesão pela professora". Muito legal o vídeo._

Oh, Edward. O quão fofo você é? E você está conseguindo; você só não sabe disso ainda. Se eu te contar, você vai me dizer? Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir. Eu flexionei meus dedos e comecei.

_Quebraria meu coração se eu não pudesse jogar com você._ _Afinal, você tem muito bom gosto._ _Você me acha inteligente e interessante, então claramente você tem um gosto decente._

_Então agora você está me provocando com sua posição favorita, mas ainda não me fala qual é?_ _Está bem._ _Eu guardarei as algemas e verei se posso convencer você quando você estiver à minha mercê._ _Acho que você se submeterá às minhas táticas de interrogatório muito rapidamente._

Meu pai usaria suas próprias e não divertidas algemas e as colocaria em mim se ele pudesse ver o que eu estava escrevendo. Oh, bem, o que o papai não sabe não me machucará!

_Você nunca precisa se preocupar em censurar-se comigo._ _Seja o que você afirma que não pode ser sempre e eu serei eu mesma e nós nos divertiremos juntos, sem julgamento.__ I__sso funciona para você?_ _E você pode ser profundo comigo a qualquer hora e em qualquer maneira que você quiser._ _Vê?_ _Sem julgamento!_

_No caso de você não ter notado, eu sou muito talentosa com minhas palavras, que é por que eu ainda estou chutando a sua bunda no jogo mesmo com a sua palavra de 60 pontos._ _Eu o felicito, no entanto._ _Se minhas palavras estão fazendo coisas boas para o seu corpo, bem, vamos apenas considerar que é a minha contribuição para o seu regime de yoga até que você venha aqui e me ensine alguma coisa._ _Ok?_

_Acontece que eu tenho um par muito bonito de óculos com aros de arame e longos cabelos castanhos que são perfeitos para colocar em um coque._ _Devo usar um lápis e depois retirá-lo com um puxão e deixar tudo cair enquanto eu balanço a cabeça em câmera lenta e um botão simplesmente desabotoa na minha blusa branca e você consegue ver tudo?_ _É assim que a fantasia funciona?_ _Você terá que refrescar minha memória._

Oh, sim, Rose morreria.

_Errado sobre os olhos e os cabelos, obrigada._ _Eu tenho 22 anos, não 82, e não sou Katy Perry._ _Eu acho que os professores de cabelos azuis provavelmente vão muito bem com seus alunos, porém, então talvez eu devesse considerar isso. E sim, é daí que vem o 22. Você entendeu a outra parte certo também._ _Enquanto eu acho que sou uma pessoa de boa aparência, eu não andaria por aí declarando-me bonita, mas meus pais não tiveram tais escrúpulos quando se tratava do meu nome._ _Entendeu agora, Hercule Poirot__*****__?_ _E se você vai usar meu nome, posso começar a usar o seu?_ _O que você diria?_

_*Hercule Poirot: um personagem de Agatha Christie que é detetive._

Isso serviria por agora. Eu voltei para o nosso jogo e decidi que era hora de fazer uso do meu Z. Joguei zombar em sua estranha palavra zombar***** por uma pontuação dupla para 26. Voltando para a liderança com 61, exatamente como eu gostava. Fechei o aplicativo e apaguei minha luz. Talvez amanhã eu soubesse o seu nome. Eu tinha a idade certa, então ele poderia continuar escrevendo para mim. Amanhã eu descobriria ainda mais. Agora era hora de dormir e sonhar com o sexy corpo flexível e olhos verdes.

_*Edward usou a palavra jibed, que também significa zombar, por isso ficou estranho quando ela diz que jogou a palavra "zombar" também, mas a que ela usa é "queer"._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**_Uiuiui. Muitoooooo quente essas mensagens. Amando profundamente essa fic. E vcs? Então até mais... e comentem em A Submissa tbm para ganhar mais um capítulo por lá._

_Sempre que leio essa fic penso um pouco mais em como deve ser dificil a vida do Rob, as mensagens do Ed as vezes apertam meu coração. *sentimental*  
_

_Beijos_


	8. Parasita

**Capítulo 8 – Parasita**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Acordei muito cedo na manhã de domingo, mas eu estava ansiosa para ver se Esqueleto tinha respondido às minhas mensagens. Infelizmente, minha checada de olhos turvos no telefone mostrou que ele não tinha jogado ainda, então eu desliguei meu telefone e rolei para fora da cama, arrastando-me até a cozinha para fazer um café. Um banho rápido e uma xícara de café mais tarde e eu me senti mais funcional.

Manhãs de domingo eram geralmente muito quietas em torno do nosso apartamento, então eu voltei para o meu quarto e liguei a TV. Por que só passavam esses desenhos bobos agora? Onde estavam o Scooby Doo e, bem, o He-Man? Eu não sabia se essas coisas estranhas eram robôs, mas eram chatos. Fiz uma careta e fui até meus DVDs. Se eu não podia falar com Edward esta manhã, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era vê-lo. Coloquei _Forte como Steele_ no leitor de DVD e fiquei confortável na minha cama. Eu deveria estar trabalhando em meu dever de casa de Chaucer, mas eu realmente não estava de bom humor.

Deus, Edward brilhava neste filme. Sua camiseta preta justa sobre o seu peito duro enquanto ele flexionava e lutava o seu caminho através de dois continentes. Eu queria tocá-lo. Só uma vez. Isso honestamente era pedir demais? Eu fui uma pessoa muito decente na minha vida até agora. Quero dizer, claro, eu provavelmente poderia encontrar tempo para um trabalho voluntário em um abrigo de animais, ou algo assim, mas eu não era uma má pessoa.

Ok, então eu tinha deixado Mike dormindo em um cinema, mas eu não tinha batido nele por interferir na minha noite, certo? E eu merecia algo de bom por toda a porcaria que Tyler tinha feito comigo este ano. Apenas um toque e eu seria feliz. Um toque, enquanto ele estivesse nu. E eu estivesse nua. No entanto, apenas um toque seria um insulto para ele, não seria? Eu não quereria ofendê-lo, então talvez eu pudesse tocá-lo muito, nessa uma vez. E ele podia me tocar, porque isso seria justo. E se estivéssemos nus se tocando, então nós provavelmente deveríamos nos beijar nus. E depois...

"Pare de se masturbar para Edward Cullen e junte-se a mim no mundo real." Eu acordei quando Rose se jogou na minha cama, assustando-me para fora do meu devaneio. Porra, eu estava me tocando? Olhei para baixo freneticamente e não, felizmente eu não estava. Estava perto disso, no entanto.

"Foda-se, pervertida, eu não estava me masturbando. E eu não sei sobre você, mas eu não tenho nada para me aliviar".

Ela riu e se situou no lado direito da minha cama, recostando-se contra o meu travesseiro. Ela estava de short e uma camisa da Sig Ep.

"Você poderia ter algo para se masturbar, se você quisesse. Ouvi dizer que Mike Newton apareceu no cinema na noite passada." Seus olhos cor de lavanda estavam brilhando.

Eu gemi. "Não me lembre. Ele simplesmente senta ao meu lado, convida-me para sair, diz que eu não posso dizer não e para pensar sobre isso por algum tempo, então adormece! Durante um filme de Edward Cullen! Isso deveria ser ilegal, ou algo assim".

Rose bufou e cruzou suas pernas longas e bronzeadas. "Que babaca. Você sabia que ele ligou para Brady para pedir uma carona para casa do cinema? Já que ele abandonou os amigos dele e você o abandonou, ele ficou preso lá".

Senti uma pontada de culpa. "Ele arruinou a sua noite?"

Rose balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos dourados caindo sobre seus ombros. "De jeito nenhum. Nós não demos carona para aquele perdedor. Brady fez um dos calouros ir buscá-lo. É bom ser o presidente da fraternidade".

Isso não foi tão ruim, então. Talvez eu devesse me sentir mal por desertar Mike, mas eu não o tinha convidado para sentar ao meu lado, tinha?

"Como foi o seu encontro, então?"

Rose sorriu. "Foi ótimo. Ele levou-me ao Luc e depois fomos para um passeio".

"Onde vocês embaçaram as janelas?" Eu perguntei, rindo.

Ela me deu uma cotovelada. "Não, na verdade, nós nos beijamos algumas vezes, mas foi mais como um primeiro encontro de verdade. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele disse que queria me tratar do jeito que devia ter tratado desde o início".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "E você ficou bem com isso?"

Rose riu. "Por agora. Tenho certeza que vou tirá-lo da linha novamente, mas ser mimada por algum tempo não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim. Eu posso sempre assistir a um DVD de Edward Cullen para me aliviar".

Eu olhei para ela e ela jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou gargalhadas. "Deus, você é tão fácil! Então, como está o Romeu, afinal? Papai Smurf? Qual diabos é o nome dele mesmo?"

Eu suspirei e peguei meu telefone. "Você sabe perfeitamente bem que é Esqueleto17. E ele é incrível. Aqui, leia você mesma." Empurrei meu telefone para ela e esperei enquanto ela abria o aplicativo e o meu jogo com Edward.

"Isabella Swan! Isto é incrível! Você acabou de ameaçar algemá-lo e interrogá-lo? E dizer a ele que ele gostaria disso? Deixando sua dominatrix interior sair, eu amei isso!"

Senti minhas bochechas aquecerem, mas, maldição, se uma parte de mim não estava orgulhosa da reação dela. "Bem, pareceu oportuno".

Rose riu. "Estou vendo um novo lado seu e eu o amo. Precisamos levar esta garota para sair para brincar mais vezes, ou apenas o seu homem misterioso consegue fazer tais coisas?"

Dei de ombros. "Ele é diferente. E é mais fácil falar com ele. Acho que é porque ele não está em qualquer lugar perto para me julgar por isso".

Rose balançou sua cabeça com veemência. "Nenhum cara em sã consciência julgaria você por deixar esse lado seu aflorar, Bella. Você é divertida, inteligente, brincalhona e quente pra caralho nessas mensagens. Se esse cara já não estiver louco por você, ele logo estará. Inferno, eu poderia mudar de time se você colocasse aquela sua blusa branca transparente e torcesse o cabelo para cima em um coque".

Ela era louca, louca, mas incrível. "Eu já disse a ele que não gosto de garotas." Eu disse a ela com um sorriso.

"Eu não sei, nós seríamos muito quentes juntas, Bella." Ela colocou sua mão na minha perna e deu uma risadinha quando eu bati nela. "E imagine as desculpas que você poderia dar ao Newton".

Revirei meus olhos. "Ele acharia que isso era quente e provavelmente pediria para assistir".

"Verdade, muito verdade. Provavelmente isso ainda não o dissuadiria também. Ele quer você forte o suficiente para sentar através de um filme de garotas em um não encontro. Imagine o que ele faria se você realmente saísse com ele? Aposto que você poderia levá-lo a experimentar roupas íntimas femininas e merdas como essa".

"Eca! Rose! Eu não quero pensar sobre Mike em qualquer tipo de roupa íntima".

Ela franziu seu rosto. "Nem eu. Esqueça que eu disse isso".

"Esquecer isso? Eu provavelmente terei pesadelos com ele hoje à noite".

"Não, você não terá.." Ela sorriu para mim com confiança.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. "Como diabos você sabe sobre o que eu vou e não vou sonhar?"

"Fácil. Eu vou levá-la para assistir _Coração Selvagem_ hoje à noite para compensar minha falta na noite passada. Se alguém pode tirar essa imagem da sua cabeça, é Edward Cullen".

Isso era absolutamente verdadeiro. "Você realmente quer ir hoje à noite?"

"Claro. Só você e eu. Alice tem algum grupo de estudo hoje à noite e eu acho que mesmo que ela não tivesse, nós mentiríamos sobre onde estamos indo. Como ela estava ontem à noite?"

Eu sorri. "Não muito ruim, mas eu me sentei tão longe dela quanto poderia. Deus estava claramente me punindo por isso colocando Newton sentado ao meu lado em seu lugar. Foi um duro castigo, mas poderia ter sido pior. Ela me deixou ler as mensagens dela e do Edward dela e uh..."

"Ele é um menino." Rose forneceu.

"Sim! Quero dizer, como ela não percebe? Não há nenhuma maneira que seja um homem de 25 anos de idade, pelo menos não um com um cérebro em sua cabeça".

"Você conhece a Ali. Ela vê o que ela quer ver. Tentei dizer a ela, mas ela ficou toda irritada. Ela descobrirá isso, eventualmente".

"Isso, ou ela será presa por corromper um menor." Eu forneci.

"Chamando Chefe Swan, chamando Chefe Swan." Rose riu. "Talvez pudéssemos tirá-la da cadeia com a desculpa de que ela pode se passar por uma menor por ela ser tão pequena".

Eu bufei. "Vale a pena tentar. Contanto que não estejamos envolvidas, eu não ligo".

"Bem, nós sabemos que ela não está jogando com Edward, mas está parecendo mais e mais como se você estivesse." Rose me estudou de perto. "Você acha que ele dirá a você o nome dele?"

Dei de ombros e puxei meu edredom. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer, ele não tem nenhuma razão para não dizer, realmente. Não é como se não houvesse outros Edwards no mundo. Mas talvez ele esteja com medo de que eu seja uma perseguidora psicopata e ele não vai querer que eu saiba que é ele".

"Bem, o tempo dirá, eu acho. Quem quer que seja ele, eu gosto dele." Rose disse, acalmando a minha mão. "Ele é bom para você e ele te faz feliz. Mesmo que ele não seja Edward Cullen, ele é alguém que vale a pena conhecer".

Isso era verdade. E eu estava realmente triste por ter perguntado o nome dele. E se ele não fosse Edward? Eu pararia de falar com ele? Ele pararia de ser sexy e inteligente e divertido se o nome dele fosse Myron? Bem, sim, se o nome dele fosse Myron, ele automaticamente não seria sexy, isso simplesmente era uma regra. Mas e se ele fosse Josh? Ou David? Isso importava?

"Você acha?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Rose apertou minha mão. "Eu sei disso. Eu vejo o olhar em seu rosto quando você fala sobre ele. E eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Bella".

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ela, nervosa.

"Você nunca ficava assim quando falava sobre Tyler. Você brilha quando fala sobre esse cara. Você precisa conseguir o nome dele, o número de telefone dele e, em seguida, o corpo dele".

Eu ri. "Ele está a dois estados de distância, Rose. Eu duvido que vamos nos juntar a você e Brady no Luc no próximo fim de semana".

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Você nunca sabe. Se ele for Edward, ele tem dinheiro. Voar para levá-la para jantar não seria difícil de conseguir".

Eu bufei. "Tenho certeza que ele poderia me encaixar bem no meio dos filmes e das entrevistas".

"Com mensagens como estas?" Ela apontou para o telefone. "Não há dúvida em minha mente que ele faria isso".

Eu corei e peguei meu telefone. "É fácil ser livre com ele".

"Eu posso ver isso. E eu amo que você tenha dito que ele podia ser ele mesmo com você. Eu realmente nunca pensei sobre como deve ser difícil ser uma celebridade. Nem tudo são festas e mulheres gostosas, hein?"

O pensamento de Edward com modelos lindas me deixou doente, mas eu assenti. "Você sempre tem que ser toda simpatia, eu acho. Eu odiaria isso".

Rose riu. "Eu falharia miseravelmente nisso".

Eu sorri com o pensamento de Rosalie Hale, uma estrela de cinema. "Você diria a eles sobre como o seu co-estrela beija mal e que sua principal rival era uma cadela".

Rose fez uma pose com a mão sobre a testa. "Eu seria uma estrela épica. Diga ao menino do filme para me ligar quando você souber que é ele. Hollywood não saberia o que os atingiu".

Eu ri e a cutuquei com meu pé. "Você seria uma novidade, isso é certo".

Ela sorriu e saiu da minha cama. "Você sabe disso. Eu tenho que estudar um pouco para o meu teste de Anatomia. O filme é às 19hs. Pode ser?" Eu balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu. "Ok, retome seus momentos sensuais com o Sr. Cullen. Vou fingir que o barulho de vibração é a sua escova de dentes elétrica".

Joguei meu travesseiro nela enquanto ela ria e se esquivava do meu quarto. Pervertida. Eu não brincaria, pelo menos não agora. Talvez mais tarde, depois de ver Edward naquele chapéu de cowboy novamente. Isso, junto com suas palavras, tinha feito a mágica na noite passada, afinal.

**xoxoxoxox**

Passei a tarde trabalhando em meu resumo de Chaucer. Alice enfiou a cabeça para dizer oi e tchau, quando ela saiu ao encontro do seu grupo de estudo, por isso Rose e eu não tivemos que mentir sobre os nossos planos. Tomei um banho e me vesti, depois me sentei no sofá para esperar por Rose. Eu podia ouvir seu chuveiro ligado, então ela estava se arrumando, pelo menos.

Abri meu aplicativo PcA pela décima vez esta tarde. Ok, então eu estava um pouco obsessiva sobre isso, mas eu estava morrendo para ver se ele responderia à minha pergunta. Desta vez, finalmente, ele havia jogado. Eu rapidamente abri e vi que ele havia jogado 'zombar' na minha palavra 'bêbada'. Ele estava usando o jogo para me dizer algo novamente? Eu esperava que ele não achasse que eu era homofóbica. Isso seria um saco. Eu rapidamente abri suas mensagens.

_**Bem, olá, Bella.** **É bom conhecê-la oficialmente.**_

Por que o meu coração bateu forte apenas por ele digitar o meu nome? Isso era ridículo. Imagine se ele realmente dissesse isso em voz alta? Eu provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco e morreria, tornando discutível tudo isso. Calma, Bella.

_**Eu acho que é uma coisa boa que eu saiba o nome da mulher com a qual eu estou atualmente jogando.** **Eu nunca fui muito de ficar com ninguém sem saber seu nome, especialmente morenas bonitas que me deixam viver a fantasia de bibliotecária.** **Eu não mentirei, isso me teve estendendo a mão para a loção.** **Você vai para todos os lugares, Garota Queijo.** **Caramba.**_

Oh meu Deus, ele tinha se masturbado pensando em mim. Bem, não em mim, mas no que eu tinha pintado. Isso era realmente quente pra caralho.

_**E você não só jogou a coisa da bibliotecária para mim, mas também as algemas? Você quer me causar dor física?** **O que você fará para me ajudar a aliviá-la?** **Nada além de me provocar um pouco mais, eu acho.** **Boa coisa que eu ame isso.**_

Eu amo isso também. E eu te amo. Pelo menos eu poderia. Deus, você é incrível.

_**Você pode me interrogar a qualquer momento e eu prometo que direi a você a verdade real.** **Você não tem que me torturar, no entanto, se você quiser, eu estou mais do que disposto a suportar, desde que seja uma tortura doce e sexy.** **S & M* é uma música legal, mas não a minha opção de estilo de vida.**_

_*__S&M__: música da Rihana, na qual ela fala de tortura, algemas e chicotes para encontrar o prazer._ _S&M é uma referência a __**S**__ado__**M**__asoquismo_

Eu ri. Não se preocupe, Edward. Meu lado dominatrix é muito fodidamente tranquilo, isso é certo.

_**Você é muito talentosa com suas palavras, no jogo e fora dele.**__**É muito raro que uma garota me afete do jeito que você consegue, e eu realmente espero que você seja realmente uma mulher, e não um cara brincando comigo, mas eu acreditarei que você é exatamente quem você diz ser, minha Bella.**_

Sua Bella? Sim, de fato. Essa sou eu. Eu sou dele. Você pode me ter.

_**Obrigado por me deixar ser eu mesmo.** **E se eu serei eu mesmo, eu acho que você deve saber quem eu sou, né?** **Justo é **** justo.** **Meu nome é Edward.** **Sua vez, Bella.** **Eu te mostrei o meu, o que você vai me mostrar a seguir?**_

* * *

Puta merda! Santo inferno! Puta merda! Era Edward! Quero dizer, sim, havia provavelmente mais do que um Edward no mundo, mas um Edward que se encaixasse em todos os critérios para ser Edward Cullen e usava o seu personagem de desenho animado favorito e seu número em seu nome de tela? Quais eram as chances? Soltei um gritinho e Rose abriu a porta.

"O que diabos está errado?" Ela saiu correndo do banheiro, vestida apenas com uma toalha, parecendo que estava prestes a atacar quem estivesse me fazendo gritar.

"Não é, não há... oh meu Deus, simplesmente leia isso!" Eu empurrei o meu telefone para ela.

Ela pegou e soltou um grito quando terminou de ler. "É ele! Tem que ser! Puta merda, Bella, você conseguiu! Você está falando com Edward Cullen!"

Ela saltou para cima e para baixo e eu ri. "Rose, você está parecendo Alice agora, além disso, se você não tiver cuidado, nós estaremos testando meu potencial lesbianismo porque você vai mostrar seu corpo nu para mim a qualquer segundo".

Ela sorriu e apertou sua toalha. "Eu poderia fazer você esquecer tudo sobre Edward Cullen".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e peguei meu telefone de volta dela. "Não, eu não acho que isso seja possível".

"Verdade! O que você vai dizer?"

Eu ri. "Eu não sei. Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Edward? Eu não posso dizer exatamente, 'ei, você é Edward Cullen', posso?"

"Bem, você poderia, mas vamos ser mais sutís do que isso. Diga a ele que você vai assistir _Coração Selvagem_ hoje à noite_._ Veja o que ele tem a dizer sobre isso. Aposto que ele vai amar que você esteja saindo para ver o filme dele, pensando que você está falando com algum Edward aleatório que não seja ele".

Essa era uma ideia. "Ok, vá se vestir. Eu não posso falar com ele enquanto você está assistindo".

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Isso não faz sentido, mas, tanto faz. Eu não quero estragar a sua magia de escrever mensagens. Você me mostrará assim que eu terminar, no entanto".

"Vá logo." Acenei e me sentei no sofá. Eu senti como se eu estivesse tremendo. Inacreditável. Ele era o Edward. Provavelmente O Edward. Isso era incrível.

Ok, aqui vamos nós.

_Bem, é bom ter um nome para ir com as palavras, especialmente se estou fazendo o pequeno Edward se levantar e ser notado. É muito bom conhecer você, Edward._ _Você tem uma marca preferida de loção?_ _Eu ficaria feliz em comprar-lhe um frasco. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer._

Sim, eu tinha acabado de me oferecer para ajudar ainda mais nas suas punhetas. Cara, eu tinha problemas.

_Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de uma ficada de uma noite e na única vez em que eu fiz isso, bem, vamos apenas dizer que, sem dúvida, o não-tão-pequeno Edward estaria rindo do que eu encontrei._ _Hmm, foi errado da minha parte compartilhar isso com você?_ _Não parece errado, mas você pode me dizer._

Eu não queria ouvir sobre suas fraquezas românticas, mas, novamente, eu queria ouvir que ele não estava namorando ninguém no momento. O que era ridículo, porque ele estava na Califórnia e eu estava em Washington, e ele era Edward Cullen e eu era Bella Swan e nada mais estaria acontecendo além de nos falarmos assim. Mas eu ainda não queria que ele estivesse namorando ninguém. Era irracional, mas era verdade.

_Eu não mentirei, eu gosto de provocá-lo e sei que você gosta também._ _Mas eu nunca quero te causar dor física._ _Como eu poderia ajudá-lo a aliviá-la?_ _Oferecendo-me_ _para ser sua tutora depois da aula para ajudá-lo a subir suas notas, ou outras coisas?_

_Eu acho que se você não é muito S&M, então eu não posso brandir o meu chicote em você._ _Que tal você brandir o seu em mim?_

Há! Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso. Mas eu realmente queria vê-lo. E tocá-lo. E lambê-lo. E montá-lo como ele montou o cavalo no filme. Suspirei.

_Eu manterei minha tortura doce e sexy._ _P__rometo que você não terá quaisquer queixas._

_Eu asseguro a você, Edward, que eu sou uma garota. Eu enviaria uma foto a você se eu pudesse. Talvez um dia quando nos conhecermos melhor, podemos trocar endereços de e-mail, ou algo assim._ _Não que isso provasse alguma coisa, eu suponho, já que eu poderia enviar a você uma foto de qualquer garota, mas eu prometi que você poderia ser verdadeiro comigo e eu serei verdadeira com você._ _A verdadeira eu é um pouco mais tímida do que esta eu, mas eu digo as coisas para você que eu raramente digo a mais ninguém._ _Então eu acho que sou mais livre com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa também._ _O que nos faz iguais, certo?_

Aqui, ele pegou um pouco pesado comigo, eu peguei um pouco pesado com ele. Justo é justo, como ele disse.

_Eu estou saindo para ver outro Edward na tela grande esta noite, mas eu estarei pensando em você quando eu fizer isso._ _No que você está pensando agora?_ _Falo com você amanhã, eu espero._

Joguei a palavra parasita em estampido. Liderando por 50 pontos. Veríamos qual seria o seu próximo movimento.

Rose saiu do seu quarto e estendeu a mão para mim. Entreguei a ela o meu telefone e ela leu as minhas respostas com um sorriso.

"Muito bom, Bella. Você simplesmente já pode estar envolvida com aquela linda estrela de cinema. Vamos ver no que você está se metendo." Deus, eu esperava que sim. Enfiei meu telefone de volta no meu bolso. Talvez eu recebesse uma resposta de Edward enquanto eu o estava assistindo. Tão surreal, mas de alguma forma, funcionou.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

**_Hum, queria ter tido um "amigo virtual" assim. E ah, Edward? Sério? HUm, queria muitooooo que ele falasse comigo, mas vamos cair na real *cof cof* e deixar reviews! Kkkk..._  
**

**_COmo avisei em "A Submissa" estarei viajando até quinta feira que vem e possivelmente algumas fics sofrerão atrasos. Me perdoem, mas é uma viagem a trabalho e nem sempre consigo ter forças pra ficar acordada a noite no hotel pra postar.  
_**

**_Beijos. E obrigada por todo carinho pervinhas!  
_**


	9. Coração

**Capítulo 9 – Coração**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Onde vocês estavam?" Rose e eu paramos na sala e vimos Alice sentada na cadeira, parecendo que estava pronta para estourar. Ela estava com o seu pijama da Victoria's Secret rosa e uma pantufa. Ela poderia passar por uma menina de 12 anos se ela quisesse agora, o que eu achava que era bom, já que o seu Edward tinha claramente essa idade.

Olhei para Rose, que deu de ombros. "Nós estávamos no cinema." Ela tirou os sapatos e se dirigiu para o sofá. Eu segui junto, embora eu estivesse ansiosa para voltar ao meu quarto para ver se Edward tinha me respondido.

"Vocês viram _Coração Selvagem_ novamente sem mim?" Seu lábio projetou para fora em um beicinho. Sim, ela e o Edward do ensino fundamental se dariam muito bem juntos.

"Você não estava aqui. Não foi como se nós tivéssemos ido propositadamente sem você." Como Rose manteve o rosto sério enquanto dizia essa mentira estava além de mim. A mulher era talentosa. "Foi uma decisão de última hora." Claro que foi.

"Maldito grupo de estudos." Alice murmurou.

Revirei meus olhos. "Você não estava animada há dois minutos? O que houve?"

"Oh, sim!" Ela gritou, pulando em sua cadeira novamente. Suas alterações de humor eram rápidas como um relâmpago. Talvez ela tivesse múltiplas personalidades. Isso poderia explicar muita coisa. "Adivinhem?"

Rose cruzou suas pernas longas no tornozelo, apoiando-as na mesa do café. "Acho que é relacionado com Edward, estou certa?" Sua voz e rosto estavam tão inexpressivos que não pude deixar de rir.

Alice estava alheia, naturalmente. Ela provavelmente ainda ficaria surpresa quando Chris Henson e suas câmeras aparecessem. "Claro! Oh, meninas, isso é tão incrível! Ele me deu o número dele!"

Rose e eu trocamos olhares. "E você falou com ele?" Ela exigiu. Sério, se ela falasse com o cara, ela saberia muito bem que ele não era Edward Cullen. A voz alta e afeminada o entregaria.

"Bem, não. Estamos apenas trocando mensagens de texto, por agora. Eu disse que respeitaria seus limites. Vocês sabem que ele provavelmente tem reuniões importantes e coisas assim durante todo o dia, de qualquer maneira. Eu não quero que o nosso primeiro bate-papo seja na frente de uma plateia." A maneira como seu rosto brilhou quando ela disse isso me fez pensar que o que ela falou era uma mentira descarada. Se Alice estivesse conversando com Edward Cullen, ela quereria transmitir isso em todas as redes simultaneamente.

Rose bufou. "Então ele lhe deu o seu número e disse a você para não ligar? Qual diabos foi o propósito disso?"

"Assim nós podemos mandar mensagens, obviamente! Estamos trocando mensagens de texto pelas últimas duas horas. Ele é tão sonhador!"

Oh meu inferno. "Sonhador como?" Eu perguntei. Eu poderia imaginar. Ela me diria, de qualquer maneira.

"Ele enviou-me mais poemas! Devo te comparar a um dia de verão? Tu és mais linda e mais temperada". Shakespeare. Então, ele formou-se como um Bardo*****, certo? Talvez ele estivesse no ensino médio, pelo menos. Isso era um pouco menos assustador. Apenas um pouco, no entanto.

_*Bardo: poeta ou cantador de versos épicos e heróicos; poeta profissional._

"Alice, por que diabos Edward Cullen estaria tirando vantagens de poemas e enviando por mensagens de texto para você?" Rose perguntou ceticamente.

"Porque ele gosta de mim, duh. Ele já diz que nunca conheceu uma garota como eu e acha que eu poderia ser sua alma gêmea".

"Você bateu sua cabeça recentemente?" Rose inclinou-se e encarou Alice de perto. "Quantos dedos eu estou segurando?" Ela ergueu três e os acenou bem no rosto de Alice.

"Pare com isso!" Alice os golpeou impacientemente. "Por que você acha que algo está errado comigo?"

"Talvez porque Edward Cullen tenha coisas melhores a fazer do que enviar poemas para alguma garota aleatória que ele acabou de conhecer?" Rose perguntou. "E você normalmente não é essa pessoa sem cérebro, então eu estou preocupada. Jared jogou você no teto na noite passada?"

Eu não pude segurar e ri pra caramba com a imagem de Jared jogando Alice para o ar no meio do sexo. Ele era muito grande e ela era muito pequena e, sim, isso poderia perfeitamente acontecer.

Alice fez uma careta para nós duas e balançou a cabeça. "Não o traga à tona quando eu estou falando sobre o amor da minha vida, por favor. Aquele babaca. Você sabia que ele teve a coragem de me pedir para ir à casa dele hoje à noite, depois de agir como um idiota esta manhã? Comparando-me com a Kim Lawson. Você já a viu? Ela é feia e ela não consegue vestir nada que preste! Ele tem sorte de ter conseguido alguém como eu. Seja como for, ele pode voltar para ela se ele é tão malditamente obcecado por ela." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o seu peito e positivamente deu um olhar assassino. Ele a tinha irritado muito, aparentemente.

"Desculpe, Alice. Você é muito melhor do que a Kim e se ele não pode ver isso, então ele não vale o seu tempo." Eu disse a ela lealmente. Era verdade, embora como a Kim se vestia não era do meu interesse. Ela era uma cadela de verdade, no entanto, e Alice era incrivelmente doce, quando ela não estava me irritando com histórias de Edward, é claro.

"Obrigada, Bella. De qualquer forma, não há nada de errado comigo. Estou apenas cansada de desperdiçar meu tempo com perdedores como Jared quando eu tenho um verdadeiro vencedor aqui." Ela segurou seu telefone no ar. "Edward me trata como uma princesa. Ele é tudo que eu preciso".

Rose suspirou. "Então agora você vai namorar o seu telefone? Não me interprete mal, Alice. Se esse cara é legal, ótimo, mas você não pode ficar sentada em casa enviando mensagens para ele todas as noites. Ele pode não ser quem você pensa que ele é. E mesmo se ele for, ele provavelmente não está sentado em casa, vivendo como um monge".

Ela deu-me um olhar de soslaio que me deixou saber que não era apenas com Alice que ela estava falando. Eu entendia isso, eu entendia. Eu não estava me iludindo em pensar que Edward não estava namorando, ou o que quer que fosse. Ele só me conhecia há poucos dias. Eu não era uma idiota. Ou louca, como Alice. Ele era um grande astro do cinema atual e tinha que sair e ser visto e fazer todos os tipos de coisas que eu não podia sequer compreender. Só o fato de que ele me dava alguns pensamentos dispersos por todo o seu dia era incrível e eu estava gostando disso.

"Ok, você está certa. Mas, mesmo se ele estiver com outra garota, é comigo que ele está trocando mensagens. É em mim que ele está pensando." E isso era assustadoramente o que eu tinha acabado de pensar. Merda, eu estava ficando delirante como Alice.

"Qual é o número dele?" Rose perguntou, pegando o laptop de Alice da mesa de café e o abrindo.

"O quê? Você não pode ligar para ele! Eu prometi!" Alice gritou, segurando seu telefone protetoramente.

"Eu não vou ligar para ele. Eu só quero saber o código de área que ele está usando".

Eu ri. Isso realmente não era uma má ideia. Poderíamos, pelo menos, saber se o cara de Alice vivia em Los Angeles.

"Eu não darei o número a você." Ela fez beicinho. "Eu darei o código de área apenas." Ela rolou através do seu telefone. "214".

"214?" Rose perguntou, digitando-o no computador. "Esse é o código de área de Dallas, Texas. Você pode explicar por que Edward Cullen teria um número de telefone do Texas?"

Alice franziu o cenho. "Talvez ele tenha comprado um quando estava viajando, ou algo assim. Como eu vou saber? Talvez ele tenha morado em Dallas antes de se mudar para a Califórnia".

Rose olhou para mim para confirmação. Claro que ela olhou. "Não, a família dele se mudou de Chicago para a Califórnia quando ele tinha 13 anos".

"É triste que você saiba disso." Alice me disse, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse feito algo errado.

"Desculpe-me? Não sou eu quem pensa que está falando com Edward Cullen quando está claramente falando com um garotinho! Ele provavelmente está enviando a você esses poemas porque eles são a sua lição de casa de Inglês!" Merda, eu perdi minha paciência e isso saiu automaticamente.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram. "Um garotinho? O que, só porque ele é sensível e poético, ele é uma criança?"

"Não, porque ele diz que Steven Steele é super legal, ele é um garoto. Porque a mãe dele diz que ele não deve dar o seu nome verdadeiro, ele é um garoto." Eu gritei.

"Talvez ele estivesse brincando sobre isso! Você já pensou nisso?" Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e eu me senti uma merda por fazê-la chorar.

"Talvez. Eu realmente não sei. Tudo o que sei é que não soa como Edward Cullen para mim".

"Isso não soa como o Edward que você fantasia." Ela respondeu. "Você não o conhece melhor do que eu. Pode ser ele. Mesmo se não for, eu gosto dele e não preciso de vocês duas cagando em cima de mim por causa disso." Ela se levantou e Rose a pegou pelo braço antes que ela pudesse ir embora.

"Nós não estamos cagando em você. Nós só estamos preocupadas que você esteja se deixando levar".

Alice puxou seu braço para longe e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. "Obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas eu sou uma adulta e acho que posso lidar com isso. Estou expondo meu coração aqui. Talvez eu me machuque, talvez não. Pelo menos eu estou tentando, ao contrário de algumas pessoas." Ela olhou diretamente para mim por cima do seu ombro. Porra. Mensagem recebida. Mas eu estava tentando. Ela só não sabia disso porque eu não tinha contado a ela. Eu certamente não estava pronta para fazer isso agora. Ela entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta ruidosamente.

"Bem, merda. Isso não saiu exatamente do jeito que eu esperava." Rose murmurou. Senti minhas próprias lágrimas começando a brotar e eu apenas assenti. "Ei, Bella, não deixe o que ela disse incomodá-la. Você está tentando, em sua própria maneira".

Eu ri e limpei meus olhos. "Estou? Eu estou fazendo exatamente o que você disse a ela para não fazer".

Rose colocou seu braço em volta de mim. "Você e Alice são duas pessoas muito diferentes. Ela não passou pelo que você passou com Tyler. Você está se expondo lá de uma maneira que você nunca fez antes. Isso funciona para você. Você precisa estar segura agora. Alice é uma pessoa muito diferente e você sabe disso. O que funciona para você não funciona para ela e vice-versa. Eu não sei como vocês duas são amigas há tanto tempo quando vocês são tão diferentes".

Eu dei de ombros. "Ela é Alice. Ela é cheia de vida e ela me faz fazer coisas que eu nunca teria feito sozinha".

Rose balançou sua cabeça. "Acho que sim. Mas não deixe que ela te desanime. Você está fazendo isso por conta própria e eu estou orgulhosa de você. Eu não quero que você viva na terra da fantasia que Alice vive, mas eu quero que você se divirta. Namore. Mande mensagens sugestivas. Faça sexo por telefone, por computador e, se ele for realmente Edward Cullen, faça sexo de verdade. Eu exijo isso. E eu quero um detalhamento completo caso isso aconteça." Ela sorriu para mim.

Engasguei uma risada. "Naturalmente".

"Eu vou para a cama. Vamos deixar a discussão com a chatona para a noite e então pediremos desculpas amanhã. É mais comigo que ela está chateada. Ela simplesmente descontou em você porque você jogou água no seu desfile com Edward".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Sim, acho que sim".

"Vé, seja se o seu menino respondeu a você. Anime-se, Bella. Você está flertando com uma estrela de cinema. Todas deveriam ter essa sorte." Ela bagunçou meu cabelo enquanto se levantava. "Vejo você amanhã".

"Boa noite." Eu suspirei e peguei meu telefone quando Rose fechou a porta.

Ele jogou dente na minha palavra parasita. Isso era bonitinho. Senti-me sorrindo, mesmo antes de abrir sua mensagem. Não importa o que acontecesse, ele era bom para mim.

_**Uau.** **Eu me curvo ao seu uso da palavra, Bella.** **Eu estive sentado aqui por uma boa meia hora tentando descobrir exatamente como responder a você.** **Receio ****que você me engane em mais maneiras do que uma!** **Nenhuma marca preferida de loção, sinto muito.** **Apenas sem cheiro.** **Eu sou um cara, afinal. Deixarei o cheiro de flores para você.** _

Oh, Edward, ambos sabemos que você tem um cheiro incrível. Bem, eu suponho que você tenha. Eu amaria sentir seu cheiro. E sentir coisas mais interessantes em você.

_**Você pode compartilhar o que quiser comigo.**__**Sem julgamentos, lembra?**__**Mas eu admito que encolhi um pouco quando você mencionou uma conquista passada.**__**É errado eu ter ficado um pouco ciumento?**__**Provavelmente é, mas eu sinto que você é muito especial para compartilhar.**__**O que **__**é louco, já que você é uma garota da faculdade e sem dúvida há inúmeros caras atrás de você.**__**Sim, talvez não devêssemos falar sobre isso.**_

Bem, maldição, Edward Cullen estava com ciúmes do Pênis Mindinho de Sam. Se ele soubesse! Eu amei isso, no entanto, e eu mais do que entendi. Ele tinha mais mulheres atrás dele do que eu tinha homens, ou no caso de Mike Newton, meninos, atrás de mim. Bobo e doce Edward.

_**Você quer ver o meu chicote?**__**Você acha que pode lidar com isso?**__**Eu imagino que eu poderia compensar essa deficiência que você mencionou, mas eu não quero assustá-la também!**_

Claro que ele era bem dotado. Nem precisava dizer!

_**Eu posso não ser muito S&M, mas essa conversa de algemas e brandir chicotes pode mudar minha mente.**__**Como é que você faz isso soar tão insanamente quente?**_

Apenas um talento especial meu, Edward.

_**Traga a tortura sexy, Bella.** **Eu serei seu prisioneiro voluntário.** _

Quente e incrível. Sim, por favor.

_**Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu amo que você diga coisas para mim que você não diz a outras pessoas.**__**Você sendo tímida e eu sendo... limitado, no que eu posso dizer, não somos tão diferentes, pelo que parece.**__**Você pode se abrir omigo, Bella, de qualquer forma e de todas.**_

Escancarada, Edward. Em qualquer lugar que você quiser. Jesus, eu estava ficando quente.

_**Enquanto eu adoraria sua foto em algum momento, eu não quero apressar. Neste momento eu estou apenas aproveitando para conhecer uma pessoa incrível que me faz rir e estimula minha mente e outras partes minhas também.**__**Espero que eu faça o mesmo por você.**_

Nunca duvide disso, Edward. Você me tem em alta importância. Eu terei que comprar um pacote duplo de pilhas para meu vibrador neste momento.

_**Então, no instante em que você descobre o meu nome, você procura outro Edward mais emocionante com quem gastar o seu tempo?**__**Eu não sabia que Ed Harris tinha um novo filme.**__**Terei **__**que procurar isso.**__**Ele é um ator incrível.**__**A**__**cho que vou chorar no meu travesseiro enquanto você assiste algum Edward melhor.**__**Espero que você volte para mim.**_

Eu sempre voltarei para você, Edward. E nós dois sabemos que eu não estava assistindo Ed Harris, embora ele também seja talentoso. Ele não é você. Bem jogado, no entanto. Agora você me tem perguntando-me se eu estou errada novamente. Isso é bom. Eu gosto.

_Eu aposto que você tem um cheiro incrível._ _Apenas um palpite que eu tenho._ _Mas estou feliz que você não use loção perfumada._ _Algumas coisas não devem cheirar a flores, especialmente partes viris._

_Eu amo que você tenha ficado com um pouco de ciúmes quando eu mencionei um infeliz incidente no meu passado muito distante._ _Está tudo bem admitir a você que uma amiga e eu estávamos conversando esta noite __sobre o quanto seria ridículo eu assumir que você estivesse sentado em casa esperando para falar comigo?_ _Isso me irritou, embora eu saiba que era verdade._ _Ela só está tentando me levar para sair e viver um pouco._ _Acho que estou feliz nesta pequena bolha._ _Eu o deixei entrar, no entanto, então eu não estou mais sozinha._

Pensamentos profundos com Bella Swan. Era verdade, no entanto. Eu sentia como se eu tivesse que falar com Edward, seja ele Edward Cullen ou Edward Rothstein.

_Sem inúmeros caras, o que é uma coisa boa._ _Existe uma praga irritante que não se toca, mas eventualmente eu baterei na cabeça dele. Quantas vezes você tem que cortar um cara antes que ele vá embora?_ _Peço pela sua opinião de especialista sobre este assunto._ _E, não, eu não estou dizendo isso para você ficar com ciúmes, mesmo que eu ame que eu possa._ _Eu realmente quero saber._

_Tenho certeza que você nunca poderia me assustar, mesmo se você estivesse balançando um chicote._ _Isso apenas o tornaria mais desafiante, e eu sou muito competitiva, como você claramente viu._

_Eu posso prometer que você será o prisioneiro mais feliz do mundo._ _Eu o manterei bem satisfeito e você nem precisará da sua loção masculina e sem cheiro mais. Ganha de todas as formas._

Não, loção não seria necessária. Nós podemos usar métodos mais interessantes de lubrificação.

_Você me estimula exatamente tanto, se não mais, do que eu o estimulo._ _Eu estava acabando pensando que eu precisava comprar um pacote pesado de baterias para continuar o nosso jogo._ _Eu vou buscá-las quando for comprar sua loção._

_Receio que Ed Harris não tenha um filme novo, pelo que eu saiba._ _Eu fui assistir a um filme feminino._ _Tenho certeza que não seria seu estilo, mas minhas amigas e eu ficamos desintegradas._ _E enquanto aquele Edward estava fantástico e, sim, muito quente, foi para você que eu corri para casa para conversar._ _Isso conta para alguma coisa, certo?_ _Eu sempre voltarei para você._ _Uma conversa estimulante vence um rosto bonito em qualquer dia, pelo menos para mim._

Boa. Se ele fosse Edward Cullen, ele agora sabia que eu amei seu filme e que eu achava que ele era quente. Se ele não fosse, então ele saberia que eu estava realmente ansiosa para voltar para casa e conversar com ele novamente, o que era a pura verdade. Qualquer que fosse o Edward que eu tivesse, eu não queria perder.

Sorri quando vi minhas letras e a palavra que ele deixou para mim. Joguei 'coração' em sua palavra 'dente' por uma pontuação tripla. Coração. Essa pequena palavra dizia muito. Ele estava fazendo o seu caminho para o meu e eu não poderia lamentar por isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Estou postando aqui para a Nêni... tadinha da Alice, acho que ela ficará tão triste quando descobrir que o Edward dela não é o verdadeiro..._

_E amanhã tem capítulo em "Palavras com Estranhos"... aguardem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	10. Vadiar

**Capítulo 10 – Vadiar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu tive uma noite muito porcaria depois que fui para a cama. Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia tirar a expressão magoada de Alice da minha mente. Eu não devia tê-la repreendido como eu tinha feito, só porque eu estava na defensiva sobre o meu conhecimento de Edward. Não era como se eu o perseguisse, no entanto. Bem, não exatamente, a menos que você contasse a coisa do Palavras com Amigos. A história dele era de conhecimento comum. Estava bem ali na internet para qualquer fã encontrar. Ele falou sobre crescer em entrevistas e essas coisas. Eu não era tão ruim, era?

Eu suspirei e estendi a mão para o meu outro travesseiro. O sol estava entrando no meu quarto e eu não conseguia dormir sempre que começava a ficar claro lá fora. Eu era provavelmente parte vampira. Isso explicaria muita coisa, na verdade.

Minha mão finalmente localizou meu travesseiro e eu o puxei para mim. "Ow!" O que diabos era isso? Oh meu Deus, havia alguém na minha cama. Quem estava na minha cama? Por favor, não deixe ser Mike Newton. Espere, eu não estava bebendo ontem à noite. Não podia ser Mike Newton. Eu cuidadosamente abri um olho e vi uma cabeça de cabelos pretos amassados. Merda, é melhor não ser Sam. Nem mesmo eu estava desesperada o suficiente para ir lá novamente.

Sentei-me e dei um enorme suspiro de alívio quando vi que o corpo junto ao meu era muito menor e muito mais feminino do que o de Sam, bem, exceto o pênis mindinho, claro. Isso poderia ter explicado as coisas se ele fosse parte mulher. Sam Hermafrodita. Eu teria que perguntar a Rose sobre isso. Eles estudavam isso na faculdade de medicina?

Balançando minha cabeça, eu foquei na garota deitada na minha cama. Ela deve ter vindo a não muito tempo atrás, porque eu a teria visto durante uma das minhas muitas acordadas.

"Você só vai olhar para mim?" Ela perguntou, finalmente abrindo seus olhos e prendendo-me em seu olhar cinza.

Qual a melhor forma de responder a isso? "Hum, essa é a única coisa que eu quero fazer com você quando você está na minha cama, sinto muito em dizer. Se você está trocando de time, vá engatinhar na cama de Rose. Ela estava tentando me impressionar ontem".

Alice olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, o que, reconhecidamente, eu talvez seja. "Eu não vim aqui para seduzi-la".

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, eu acho. Por que você está aqui?"

Ela sentou-se e atirou os braços em volta de mim. Ok, talvez ela estivesse mentindo sobre a coisa da sedução.

"Eu sinto muito! Eu não quis dizer o que eu disse ontem à noite. Eu simplesmente fiquei brava e eu disse isso e eu não posso retirar e eu realmente espero que você não me odeie porque você é a minha melhor amiga e eu te amo e eu sou uma cadela furiosa e eu nunca faria nada para machucá-la. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Como ela conseguiu liberar tudo em uma respiração estava além de mim. Sério, o inglês principal em mim estava desenhando sua tentativa de sentença e trabalhando em cerca de quatro frases diferentes. Eu balancei minha cabeça de novo e tentei focar no que era importante, que era Alice se desculpando.

"Está tudo bem. O que você disse foi, bem, foi parcialmente verdade, eu acho." Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência, mas eu levantei a mão. "Eu não tenho tentado. Você estava certa sobre isso. Depois de Tyler..."

"Tyler era um filho da puta mentiroso e eu ainda vou dirigir para Pullman e chutar a bunda dele um dia destes quando ele menos suspeitar disso." Ela sibilou, seu rosto em uma careta cômica.

Eu ri e arrepiei seu cabelo bagunçado. "Isso não é necessário. Ele está recebendo sua punição na forma de uma prisão perpétua de casamento com uma garota que ele afirma não amar. Eu estou melhor sem ele".

"Bem, é claro que você está! Você não precisa daquele idiota estúpido. Você pode conseguir algo muito melhor, Bella. E você conseguirá, quando estiver pronta".

O quanto isso estava longe da choradeira de ontem. Eu quase não sabia como envolver minha cabeça em torno disso. Edward entrou na minha mente e meus dedos, na verdade, coçavam para alcançar meu telefone. Agora não, Bella.

"Faz seis meses. Estou mais perto de estar pronta. Eu apenas não estou pronta pronta, se isso faz sentido".

Alice riu. "Na verdade, faz. O fato de que você está disposta a pensar em tomar uma chance novamente significa muito. Eu tinha medo que você tivesse simplesmente desistido dos caras completamente".

"E é por isso que você veio sorrateiramente para a minha cama, para ver se eu sucumbiria aos meus desejos femininos?" Eu sorri para ela.

Ela bateu no meu braço. "Não, eu vim sorrateiramente para a sua cama para que eu pudesse ter certeza de não perder você antes que você saísse para o dia. Porque eu precisava pedir desculpas".

"Você deveria pedir desculpas por bater em mim." Eu esfreguei meu braço e fingi encará-la. "Esse é o meu braço de jogo".

"O que você alguma vez joga?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça, seus lábios contraindo.

"Uh... Eu jogo para Rose o controle remoto quando ela pede." Isso realmente era sobre isso também. Isso era muito triste.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Exatamente. A única coisa para a qual você precisa desse braço é para se masturbar".

Meu queixo caiu. Rose estava disfarçada de Alice? "Desculpe-me? Mesmo que eu o fizesse, o que eu não faço, então machucá-lo seria realmente rude da sua parte, vendo como você sabe que eu não estou transando com ninguém no momento".

Ela perdeu-se então, dissolvendo-se em um ataque de risos. "Isso é verdade! Desculpe!" Ela esfregou meu braço mesmo quando ria tolamente. "Eu posso pegar um pouco de gelo se você quiser, você sabe, como eles dão aos arremessadores durante um jogo de baseball? Eu não quero que você perca o seu humor!"

Eu a empurrei e ela quase caiu da cama antes de se equilibrar. "Vadia".

"Prostituta. Não, espere, isso não funciona sob as circunstâncias. Freira." Ela sorriu largamente.

Isso era muito melhor do que ontem. "Que insulto. Você sabe, você precisa trabalhar em suas habilidades de se desculpar. Elas estão bastante falhas".

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram e o sorriso caiu do seu rosto. "Bella, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não queria magoar seus sentimentos. Eu não deveria ter atacado daquele jeito".

Eu suspirei e afaguei sua perna revestida do pijama cor de rosa. "Está tudo bem. Eu não fui exatamente educada quando eu lhe disse a minha opinião".

Ela olhou para o seu colo e, em seguida, olhou de volta para mim. "Você realmente acha que ele é um menino?"

Eu dei de ombros. Eu diria a verdade a ela, bem, tanto da verdade quando eu considerava aceitável neste momento. "Eu não sei. As coisas que você me mostrou me fizeram pensar que ele era um menino. Mas ele poderia ser qualquer pessoa e de qualquer idade".

"Mas você não acha que ele é Edward Cullen." Sua voz era plana e eu temia outra explosão.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. "Não. Eu já assisti e li um monte de entrevistas dele. Ele não soa como a pessoa com quem você está falando. E eu sei, é possível que ele esteja fazendo um show e ele seja totalmente diferente em pessoa, mas tão diferente? Eu simplesmente acho que não".

Ela parecia incrivelmente triste e eu coloquei meu braço em torno dela. "Mas você passou muito tempo conversando com esse cara e obviamente você gosta dele. Não é isso o que realmente importa? Não que ele seja Edward, mas que ele seja alguém com quem você se conecta?" Eu não achava que eu trocaria meu Edward pelo Edward real, se de fato ele não fosse o Edward real. Bem, talvez não. O Edward real era muito malditamente quente, no entanto. Ainda assim, eu sentiria falta do meu Edward, muito, e, finalmente, um rosto quente e um corpo mais quente não eram o suficiente para desistir dele.

Alice parecia que estava pensando sobre o que eu disse. "Sim. Quero dizer, eu preferiria se ele fosse Edward, porque, olá, gostosura, mas mesmo se ele não for, eu realmente gosto dele, Bella. Ele é tão doce e ele pergunta-me tudo sobre mim e ele acha que eu sou ótima. É muito viciante, sabe?"

Eu apertei o ombro dela. "Você é ótima, e o fato de que ele vê isso diz algo sobre ele".

Ela sorriu. "Então talvez ele não tenha 12 anos?"

Eu ri. "Já que ele jogou um pouco de Shakespeare em você, eu poderia estar disposta a admitir a idade do ensino médio".

Ela cutucou meu lado. "Rude! Por tudo o que você sabe, ele poderia ser algum caubói quente, cavalgando a pastagem em seu cavalo, Magnum, e um pacote em suas calças, ao mesmo tempo!"

Ela me matava. Eu estava dobrada de tanto rir. "Você pode esperar!"

"Talvez eu espere. Se ele não é Edward, então ele é um caubói quente do Texas que lerá poesia para mim enquanto eu fico deitada ao lado do fogo em um tapete de pele de urso. Eu ganho de qualquer maneira".

Havia ursos no Texas? O que eu sabia? Eu continuei as risadinha e concordei. "Você merece".

Ela sorriu e abraçou-me novamente. "E você também. Eu realmente sinto muito que eu disse o que disse".

"Eu te perdôo, contanto que você me perdoe, e, claro, deixe-me sentar perto de você no seu tapete de pele de urso de vez em quando".

"Eu posso fazer isso!" Ela sorriu para mim. "Que horas são?"

Olhei para o relógio e gemi. "Oito".

"Merda! Eu tenho que estar pronta para a aula. Estamos bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro que estamos. Você ainda vai chamar o seu homem mistério de Edward?"

Ela pulou para fora da minha cama. "Inferno, sim, eu vou. Até que ele me dê um nome real, ele ainda pode ser Edward Cullen. Talvez não seja provável, mas se isso é mesmo um décimo de ponto percentual de chance, eu tenho que rolar com isso, certo?"

Mais como um milionésimo de um ponto percentual. Revirei meus olhos. "Se você diz".

"Eu digo. Eu te amo e sinto muito".

Era bom ter a Alice normal de volta. "Eu também te amo. Agora, saia daqui. Eu tenho que dar a volta".

"Ok, vejo você mais tarde!" Ela pulou para fora do meu quarto e se dirigiu ao dela próprio.

Eu recostei contra os meus travesseiros e fechei meus olhos por um segundo. Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse segurando a ideia de Edward, pelo menos ela não estava mais completamente delirante. E nós estávamos bem. Isso era um alívio.

Também um alívio? Eu tinha um pouco de tempo antes que eu tivesse que ficar pronta, o que significava que eu tinha tempo para verificar e ver se Edward tinha jogado. Peguei meu telefone e franzi a testa para a palavra que ele tinha jogado. Dou-lhe um coração e ele me dá um atum. O quanto isso é macho? Humph. Abri a mensagem dele e inclinei-me contra a cabeceira da minha cama para ler.

_**Minhas partes viris definitivamente não cheiram a flores, nem qualquer parte de mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de qual é o meu cheiro, a menos que eu esteja usando perfume. Talvez um dia, você possa me dizer?**_

Hum, sim. Eu enterrarei o meu nariz tão fundo em seu pescoço que você vai se perguntar se eu estou tentando rastejar para dentro de você. E isso, Bella Swan, soou incrivelmente perseguidor. Absolutamente não use isso em sua resposta. Ele vai fugir gritando.

_**Embora eu possa não estar em casa à espera de ouvir sobre você, eu posso lhe dizer que você está na minha mente uma enorme quantidade de tempo durante o dia e ainda mais à noite. E se eu estivesse realmente em casa agora, eu acho que eu preferiria a sua companhia do que de mais alguém. Podemos ser um pouco menos solitários juntos. Honestamente, eu estou viajando uma tonelada agora e você está me ajudando a passar por isso. Então, obrigado por isso, Bella.**_

Meu coração estava martelando com as suas palavras. Se eu não fosse cuidadosa, eu totalmente me apaixonaria por esse cara. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, necessariamente, mas vendo como ele poderia ser uma grande estrela de cinema e eu era apenas Bella Swan, estudante universitária, bem, talvez fosse uma coisa ruim. Eu não sei. Coisas mais estranhas tinham acontecido. Talvez. Bom Deus, eu o queria muito. Quem quer que ele fosse. E viajando? Edward estava em uma ação de mídia para o seu filme agora. _Entertainment Tonight_ disse que ele estava em Paris. Verifique outra caixa na coluna de Edward Cullen.

_**Eu realmente não posso dizer que sei como se livrar de um cara que não pode aceitar uma dica. Eu poderia me gabar e dizer que ninguém nunca tentou se livrar de mim, mas isso seria uma mentira. Eu era muito estranho por algum tempo quando eu era criança. Eu sabia como pegar uma dica, no entanto. Não significa não e todas essas coisas boas. Talvez você possa usar uma camiseta que diga isso? Ou talvez eu poderia afastá-lo para você.**_

Absolutamente, Edward. Você traz a sua bela bunda até aqui e nós daremos uns amassos na frente de Mike. Inferno, você poderia fazer amor comigo bem no meio da quadra na frente de toda a escola e eu não pronunciaria uma palavra de protesto. Eu expressaria todos os tipos de outras palavras, como 'porra' e 'sim' e 'mais forte', mas nada de protesto.

_**Eu gosto da sua veia competitiva. Nenhum ponto em jogar com alguém que não pode trazer isso à tona. E você pode brincar comigo, e meu chicote, a qualquer hora que você goste.**_

Veja, mesma página. Encontre-me na quadra, Edward.

_**Você não pode tirar minha loção depois de me dizer que você está correndo para comprar baterias. Eu estendi a mão para o meu frasco no instante em que li isso. Você sabe qual imagem quente entrou na minha mente? Vamos dizer que você estava em sua melhor roupa de professora e sua mesa estava envolvida. Então, veja você, eu preciso da minha loção, a menos que você tenha uma ideia melhor.**_

Eu choraminguei quando li isso porque eu podia ver tudo isso muito claramente. Talvez eu deva chutar o mestrado e começar a ensinar imediatamente. Quanto mais cedo eu estivesse naquela mesa, melhor.

_**Um filme para mulheres, hein? Que tipo de ator viril estrela em um desses? Claramente não aquele que poderia competir comigo. Não admira que você correu para casa para brincar comigo. Agora há um bom pensamento. E agora eu preciso da minha loção mais uma vez. As pessoas vão começar a dizer que eu tenho as mãos de garotas com todo este hidratante. Eu culparei você por isso também.**_

_**Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do filme e seu ator quente. Estou mais satisfeito que você prefira eu a ele. Satisfeito? Esta é uma palavra estranha, mas a autocorreção diz que está certa. Coração, hein? Você está tentando me dizer algo? Eu meio que gosto disso. Sua vez!**_

Eu gosto disso também, Edward. Muito.

_Eu te dou meu coração, você me dá atum. Você está tentando me dizer algo? Que eu sou pescável? Que eu sou fedida? Agora eu sou aquela que está insultada!_

Eu ri enquanto imaginava a expressão dele. Ele ficaria preocupado?

_Eu amaria dizer qual é o seu cheiro, e estou disposta a apostar que não é atum. Sim, eu ainda estou ofendida. Mas eu o perdoarei, porque eu estou cheia de coração, exatamente como a minha palavra._

Tome isso, Cullen.

_Estou mais do que feliz em ajudar a tirar a sua solidão, Edward. Você viaja muito? É para trabalho ou prazer? Estou muito feliz que eu não seja a única a ter pensamentos durante todo o dia, e, sim, especialmente à noite. Daí a escassez de bateria. Em toda a seriedade, eu preferiria a sua companhia mais do que de todo mundo também. Você, como dizem, me pegou. E vice versa. Além disso, você é sexy, ou, pelo menos, as suas palavras são. Para um grande Inglês, você não pode ficar muito melhor do que isso!_

Aí, diga algumas verdades, mas mantenha isso leve. Bom trabalho, Bella.

'_A' não significa que não há camiseta? Eu não acho que isso o atingiria. Você certamente sim, no entanto. E esta é a segunda vez que você referenciou estar na mesma vizinhança que eu, ou eu e meu perseguidor. Você está viajando para Washington em breve?_

Por favor, diga sim. Por favor!

_Eu posso brincar com você a qualquer momento que eu queira? Isso reduziria os meus custos de gastos de bateria. Isso simplesmente poderia ser bom para o ambiente, então eu direi que vamos jogar muito. Está tudo bem com você?_

Como se eu não soubesse a resposta a essa questão particular.

_Uma mesa, você diz? E roupa quente de professora? Isso seria a blusa transparente e saia justa, certo? Eu acidentalmente deixei cair o meu giz e curvei-me para pegá-lo na sua frente, deixando você louco com luxúria e o forçando a dobrar-me sobre a mesa e ter o seu mau caminho comigo? Como está a sua fonte de loção agora? Eu realmente espero que você seja capaz de estocar enquanto viaja. Eles não permitem grandes frascos no avião. Tenha cuidado!_

E, com a minha mente cheia dessa imagem, eu precisaria comprar minhas baterias em breve.

_Tenho certeza de que suas mãos são bastante viris, mesmo que estejam bem hidratadas. Eu ficaria mais do que disposta a verificá-las por mim mesma e avisá-lo. É tudo no seu melhor interesse, é claro. O ator era bastante viril, mas você mantém um certo apelo que eu simplesmente não consigo resistir. Jogar com você me traz prazer. Jogar com você provavelmente traz-me mais, se você me entende._

Ele totalmente entenderia isso. Edward era um cara brilhante e pervertido. Eu adorava isso nele. E suas mãos eram magistrais. Ele tinha que saber isso.

_Tão louco quanto seja, eu preferiria você simplesmente sobre qualquer dos meus melhores amigos, e depois depende do que tipo de humor eles estão. Fico feliz que você fique feliz que eu prefira você. O que você prefere?_

E isso serviria por agora. Olhei para as minhas letras. Elas realmente meio que estouravam. Eu tinha um S, O e F, mas não havia T aberto. Realmente teria sido demais se eu pudesse jogar 'macio' após o comentário do hidratante das mãos. Oh, bem, eu jogarei 'vadiar' após 'solitária' para uma pontuação de palavra tripla, em vez disso. Vadia iria com atum, afinal. Além disso, eu ganho 33 pontos e uma liderança de 70 pontos.

Desliguei meu telefone e pulei para fora da cama. Eu não podia esperar para ver se ele respondeu alguma das minhas perguntas. Dê-me mais, Edward, e eu darei o que você quiser.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Cada um sendo mais "atiradinho" que o outro... será que Edward vai responder que vai pra Washington em breve?_

_Bem, logo os POV Edward começam a ficar mais frequentes, então na semana que vem já teremos um POV Edward..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Peneirar

**Capítulo 11 – Peneirar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Bella, venha aqui!" A voz urgente de Rose me tinha pulando fora da minha cama e correndo para a sala.

"O quê?"

"Fodidamente inacreditável. Você tem que ver isso." Ela estava olhando para a TV, que foi ao ar com um comercial que evidentemente era irritante. Como no inferno _Heart _poderia permitir que sua música fosse usada em um maldito comercial de vassoura? Vocês deveriam ter vergonha de si mesmos, Nancy e Ann Wilson.

"O quê? Eu odeio essa porra de comercial".

"_Extra_ está quebrando uma história importante de Paris. Uma grande história envolvendo um Edward Cullen".

Paris? Edward? Meu coração parou. O que diabos aconteceu? Eu não tinha ouvido falar dele ainda hoje. Houve um acidente? Ele foi atacado por um fã? O quê? Eu finalmente fiz minha boca vomitar as palavras que estavam voando pela minha cabeça e Rose balançou a dela.

"Eu não sei exatamente. Eles disseram que havia alguma notícia de um emocionante casamento em Hollywood das estrelas de _Coração Selvagem_".

E, com essas palavras, meu coração se afundou em seu lugar. Casado? Ele tinha casado com Irina? Ele estava flertando, praticamente enviando mensagens de sexo comigo e se casando com ela minutos mais tarde? Que tipo de idiota ele era?

"Você já ouviu falar dele hoje?" Rose exigiu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não desde que eu respondi a ele como a primeira coisa esta manhã." Meu estômago revirou. "Eu acho que vou vomitar".

"Não, você não vai. Se ele se casou com ela enquanto fala assim com você, ele não vale a pena nem mesmo o seu vômito. Ele é mais baixo do que isso." Rose passou seu braço em volta de mim. "E, afinal, nós ainda não sabemos com certeza se ele é o mesmo Edward. Vamos apenas ver o que a história diz e partiremos daí".

Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar. Que direito eu tinha de ficar chateada, afinal? Eu era apenas uma estranha com quem ele jogava um jogo. Edward teria cinco esposas e eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. Mas se ele fosse casado, bem, nosso jogo tinha acabado. Eu não poderia fingir que isso não me importava. Importava totalmente demais.

Os comerciais acabaram e lá estava o ridiculamente bajulador Mario Lopez sorrindo para a câmera. Rose apertou meu ombro em apoio.

_"Notícia do casamento quebrando a da estreia de Paris de 'Coração Selvagem' hoje. Que grandes estrelas disseram 'eu aceito'? Vamos ao nosso correspondente no exterior, Dayna Devon, para ouvir exatamente o que se passou. Dayna?"_

E então nós estávamos em uma igualmente alegre e insípida Dayna Devon, que parecia que explodiria de excitação. Eu queria bater nela, exatamente em seu rosto estúpido e alegre.

_"Olá de Paris, Mario! Sim, um casamento super secreto de duas impressionantes co-estrelas. Eles jogaram isso para nós na conferência de imprensa de hoje. Aqui está um vídeo"._

Jesus Cristo, você está falando macacos, simplesmente me diga o que diabos aconteceu! Eu estava pronta para jogar alguma coisa antes de eles carregarem o vídeo. Lá estava ele. Edward Cullen, totalmente lindo em um terno cinza. Eu queria beijá-lo. Ou socá-lo. Eu não tinha certeza. Provavelmente ambos. Deus, eu tinha problemas. Irina sentou ao lado dele em algum vestido laranja horroroso que reconhecidamente ficou bom nela. À sua direita estava James Wilson, o ator coadjuvante no filme.

_"Eu tenho uma notícia emocionante."_ Irina ronronou, ignorando completamente a pergunta do repórter sobre o filme. Ela olhou para Edward e minhas mãos apertaram em punhos. _"Ontem à noite, James e eu nos casamos!"_ Ela mostrou seu extravagante anel de diamante para a tela e James sorriu.

"James? Ela se casou com James?" Rose gritou. "Graças a Deus!"

Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu não conseguia pensar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era deixar o alívio me lavar. A câmera corta para longe do feliz casal tagarelando para Edward, que tinha um sorriso tenso em seu rosto.

"Oh meu Deus, eu não acho que ele sabia." Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Bem, eu sabia como, porque ela era uma prostituta estúpida que traiu o homem perfeito. É claro que ela não tem escrúpulos cagando em cima dele na frente das câmeras de TV. "Rebobine para o anúncio dela, Rose".

Eu estive olhando para ele, mas eu realmente não tinha visto sua reação imediata à notícia, eu estava tão ocupada preparando-me para o golpe que eu teria sentido se ele tivesse casado com ela. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor, no entanto. Edward tinha um gosto muito melhor do que isso. Ele nunca voltaria para uma garota que o tratou como lixo. Não o meu Edward. Meu Edward... esse era um pensamento agradável.

Rose rebobinou o DVR. Eu me concentrei apenas em Edward quando Irina disse que tinha boas notícias. Ele pareceu confuso, como se não tivesse ideia do que ela estava prestes a dizer. Assim que ela disse a palavra casada, ele estremeceu. Foi rápido e foi sutil, mas estava lá. "Porra, ele realmente não sabia".

"Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele?" Rose perguntou, balançando sua cabeça em descrença. "Quero dizer, quem dá uma punhalada pelas costas do seu ex-namorado desse jeito?"

"Cadelas más como Irina, isso é quem. Passe o resto disso".

Rose o fez. Eu mantive meus olhos em Edward, que manteve seu rosto em branco, seu sorriso automático. Fez o meu coração doer vê-lo assim.

_"Estávamos passando por uma pequena capela ontem e James ficou de joelho e me pediu para casar com ele. Nós simplesmente corremos para dentro e assinamos os papeis." _Ela estava sorrindo amplamente e inclinando-se para James, que estava sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. A loteria prostituta. Aproveite isso enquanto dura, idiota. Esse casamento era mesmo legal? De alguma forma, eu duvidava, mas, quem se importava? Contanto que ela não estivesse com Edward.

_"Edward! O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? Você e Irina namoraram, afinal."_ O repórter poderia, se é assim que você chama esses ridículos lambedores de bunda das celebridades, ser mais complacente com essa fodida pergunta?

"Quem é esse idiota? Eu quero dar um soco nele." Rose ferveu.

"Você e eu".

Edward limpou sua garganta e inclinou-se para o microfone._ "Tudo o que posso dizer é parabéns. Fico feliz que Irina tenha encontrado a felicidade. Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para ela e James"._

"Ele é tão elegante." Eu murmurei. É claro que ele pegaria a estrada, ao contrário de algumas ex-namoradas vadias. Eu a detestava.

"Ele realmente é. Eu teria dito que estava feliz que eu não estivesse sobrecarregada com a boceta furiosa e desejado sorte a James, porque ele precisaria disso." Rose disse. Rose em uma conferência de imprensa seria um espetáculo para ser visto.

Eu ri e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Graças a Deus que não foi ele".

"Eu sei. Eu estava pronta para voar para Paris e chutar alguns grandes traseiros. Talvez eu ainda vá. Eu amaria quebrar o bico daquela vadia".

Ela realmente tinha um nariz de pássaro. Eu bufei. _Extra_ voltou para Mario, que conversava sobre que belo casal eles eram por um par de segundos. Eu desliguei a TV para silenciar seu queixume.

"Bem, não é de admirar que eu não tenha ouvido falar de Edward. Ele provavelmente está fechado do mundo agora." Senti uma pequena pontada com a ideia dele evitando até mesmo eu. Eu estaria lá para ele, se ele me quisesse.

"Não posso culpar o cara. Ela acabou de humilhá-lo publicamente e ele está preso com ela pelo resto da ação de mídia. Se ele for embora agora, pareceria que ele estava fugindo, o que é exatamente o que ela quer, eu aposto. Você viu o olhar dela para ele? Ela estava feliz que conseguiu jogar a bomba assim".

"Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa." Meu coração doía por ele. Se ele era o meu Edward ou não, ele era um homem decente que não merecia esse tratamento.

"Tudo o que você pode fazer é estar lá para ele. Verifique seu telefone. Deixe outra mensagem para ele. Não diga nada sobre isso, mas talvez só diga que você está pensando nele e queria dizer olá." Rose aconselhou.

Isso realmente não era uma má ideia. "Eu farei isso".

Rose sorriu. "Ainda não me deixará assistir, hein?"

"Não. Eu não consigo me soltar com você me olhando".

Ela riu. "Vou pedir alguma comida chinesa. Você quer alguma coisa?"

Eu não estava com muita fome depois de ver isso. "Só um pouco de arroz com frango frito".

"Pedirei. Vá fazê-lo sorrir. Ele precisa disso".

Fui para o meu quarto e peguei meu telefone da minha mesa de cabeceira quando voltei para a minha cama. O livro que eu estava lendo estava deitado ao meu lado, mas eu não estava no clima para mais Chaucer esta noite. Abri meu aplicativo e vi que ele tinha jogado e enviado uma mensagem para mim. Graças a Deus. 'Recatado' em 'arrasada' por 20 pontos. Nada mal, Edward. Pelo menos ele não estava me excluindo.

_**É claro que eu não acho que você seja pescável, ou que você cheira como atum. Tenho certeza que você cheiro muito bem. Eu direi qual é o seu cheiro quando você me disser qual é o meu cheiro, combinado? Minhas letras são horríveis e eu tive que jogar o que eu tinha para jogar. Eu preferiria ter-lhe dado algo que fosse digno do seu coração. Talvez eu possa compensar isso para você em algum ponto?**_

Cheiroso, Edward. E, sim, você pode certamente compensar isso para mim. Eu posso pensar em muitas maneiras, todas elas envolvendo nós dois nus.

_**Eu viajo muito. Principalmente por trabalho, mas às vezes por prazer. Geralmente sempre sozinho, ou com pessoas que são pagas para ficar comigo, então isso não conta como companhia. Você já esteve em qualquer lugar fora de Washington? Eu admito, uma das vantagens do meu trabalho é que eu consigo ir a muitos lugares interessantes, mas eu raramente consigo realmente apreciá-los. Eu não tenho muito tempo também. Oh, bem, eu realmente não posso reclamar.**_

Meu coração doeu por ele. Ele soava solitário. E se ele era Edward, depois do que aconteceu hoje, como ele poderia não se sentir solitário? Eu queria abraçá-lo.

_**Se as minhas palavras são sexy, as suas são além disso. Eu as chamaria de francamente estimulantes. Você continua me provocando com essas baterias. Eu admito, uma grande (trocadilho intencional) parte de mim quer saber exatamente para o que você as está usando, mas a minha imaginação vai para todos os tipos de bons lugares, então você não tem que me dizer se você não quiser .**_

Eu ri. O que você quer saber? Tamanho? Dimensões? Você me diz o seu e eu te direi o meu, Edward. Ah, sim, eu estava tão acostumada a essa frase.

_**Eu não posso dizer que Washington esteja em meu itinerário para esta viagem, mas com um pouco de tempo e um incentivo muito grande, eu poderia ser persuadido a ver que a minha próxima viagem por prazer me leva para o norte. Seria uma viagem por prazer, Bella?**_

E, com essas palavras, meu estômago estava vibrando por todas as razões certas. Santo inferno. Sim, Edward, todo o prazer do mundo.

_**Eu sou um verdadeiro fã de salvar o meio ambiente, mas eu odiaria ver essas baterias pararem de ser usadas. Eu tenho uma muito agradável, tudo bem, quente, imagem mental de exatamente o que você faz com eles. Talvez você devesse mostrar o seu brinquedo para o seu perseguidor e dizer-lhe que você não precisa dele. Não, espere um minuto, não faça isso. Isso é para os meus olhos apenas.**_

Ficou inteiramente muito quente aqui. Eu estava de short e uma camiseta, mas eu estava suando com as palavras dele. Eu precisava de um banho frio.

_**Recém-saído da loção após as imagens mentais que você atirou em mim nesta rodada. É uma coisa boa que os hotéis as fornecem. Eu terei que chamar o serviço de quarto e cheirar não tão viril para a noite. Curvar-se diante de mim para pegar seu giz? Você é uma professora travessa, Bella. Muito travessa. E eu gostaria de curvá-la sobre a sua mesa e puni-la por me provocar assim. Eu posso prometer, assim como a sua tortura, que minha punição seria doce e deixaria você querendo mais.**_

Porra. Tão quente. Eu estava molhada e eu estava gemendo e elas eram apenas palavras. Mas, maldição, o que eram as palavras. Deus, eu o queria.

_**Eu ficarei feliz em deixá-la verificar as minhas mãos e deixar-me saber se elas ainda são viris ou não. Eu acho que isso exigiria muito toque, só assim você pode ter certeza de me dar um relatório preciso. Isso estaria bem para você?**_

Mãos. Suas mãos eram obras-primas. Sim, elas poderiam tocar-me onde e quando quisessem.

_**Eu prefiro muito você, Bella. Você tem sido o destaque desta semana, de longe. Eu espero que você continue a ser, mesmo após este jogo acabar. Por agora, eu ofereço a você um adeus. É tarde aqui e, mesmo que meu corpo não tenha se adaptado ao horário, eu deveria dormir. Depois que eu conseguir aquele novo frasco de loção. Sua vez.**_

Minha vez. Minha vez? Como se eu devesse ser coerente depois de tudo isso? Bom Senhor. Talvez eu devesse chamar Rose aqui e deixá-la levar para um ponto acima. O homem tinha me deixado cambaleando. Não, Rose não poderia enviar mensagens sexuais para o meu Edward. Esse era o meu trabalho. Eu só precisava de um minuto para me acalmar. Ah, porra. Eu não podia esperar.

_Eu diria que é melhor termos um acordo, menino dos desenhos animados. Toda essa provocação sobre tocar-me e cheirar-me é melhor ter alguma maldita recompensa. Eu preciso de um banho frio depois da sua mensagem. Bem, eu preciso de muito mais do que isso, mas isso é tudo que eu posso ter no momento. Quando você pode vir para o norte?_

Esperemos que isso não fosse muito carente. Mas, maldição, eu precisava dele.

_Eu não posso dizer que eu estive em algum lugar muito interessante. Florida, Arizona. Cancún foi divertido. Eu fui com as minhas duas melhores amigas alguns anos atrás. Posso admitir que o pensamento de você estar preso em algum quarto de hotel, sozinho, deixa-me um pouco triste? Eu sei que você provavelmente está acostumado a isso, mas eu gostaria de estar aí com você para tornar isso mais divertido. Leve o que quiser._

Nós poderíamos ter um monte de diversão, dentro e fora da cama. Eu podia sentir isso.

_Ainda me provocando com seu chicote doente, não é? Tudo bem, eu me vingarei provocando você com os meus brinquedos. Cada garota tem que ter o seu rabbit***** de confiança, é claro, mas o meu favorito é este pequeno carro azul com duas balas. Vou deixar que você se pergunte sobre onde elas vão, mas deixe-me dizer que quando você liga aquelas rodas, elas podem fazer você ver estrelas. Bem, eu vejo estrelas. Você simplesmente veria uma garota muito animada. O que eu imagino que estaria tudo bem com você. Se você quer saber mais do que isso, como o tamanho e dimensões, você terá que compartilhar seu próprio primeiro._

_*Rabbit: é o nome usado para os vibradores._

Eu ri dessa última. Estaria mais do que bem, eu não tinha dúvida. Eu nunca sequer deixaria Tyler me ver brincar, mas eu não tinha escrúpulos sobre Edward fazer isso. Especialmente se essas dimensões provassem ser impressionantes.

_Sua viagem para Washington não seria nada além de prazer, desde que me incluísse, é claro. Se você está apenas vindo para ver o Space Needle, bem, eu não tenho certeza do quanto isso seria divertido. É um estado grande, que tem muito a oferecer, não menos do que eu. Então, você me diz, você acharia isso prazeroso?_

Nós dois sabemos a resposta para essa pergunta.

_Eu não mostrarei ao meu perseguidor os meus brinquedos. Ninguém jamais os viu, na verdade, no entanto, eu estaria disposto a deixar você ver, com o incentivo certo. Mostrar a ele encorajaria quaisquer devaneios ridículos que ele tem sobre mim. Eu prefiro incentivar os seus e ouvir tudo sobre eles. Que tipo de punição você tem em mente?_

Sim, eu realmente preciso saber a resposta para essa pergunta.

_Estou disposta a fazer um estudo muito profundo das suas mãos para ter certeza que elas se qualificam como viris. Você provavelmente terá que tocar cada centímetro de mim para eu ter a certeza. Isso funcionaria para você? Eu não gostaria de enganá-lo e, em seguida, ter alguém o acusando de ter mãos femininas, afinal. Em poucas horas, ou dias, e eu provavelmente poderia chegar a uma conclusão razoável._

Dias daquelas mãos em mim? Eu não podia sequer imaginar a ideia, mas eu certamente gostaria. Hora de ir jogar a minha palavra e, em seguida, envolvê-lo antes que eu me perdesse em uma fantasia muito agradável. Eu virei para o tabuleiro de jogo. Joguei 'peneirar' em seu 'atum' e conectei ao meu 'vadiar'. Pelo menos eu estava colocando nossas palavras juntas. Se apenas nossos corpos pudessem ficar juntos da mesma maneira.

Voltei para as mensagens para terminar.

_Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo a dormir. Estar em uma cama estranha nunca é fácil, especialmente quando você está sozinho._

_Você foi um verdadeiro destaque da minha semana também e eu só quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu estou feliz que comecei a passar esse tempo com você. Isso significa mais para mim do que eu posso sequer dizer._

Isso foi demais? Bem, o que foi feito foi feito. Esperemos que ele tomasse o caminho certo e não começasse a se preocupar que eu estivesse ficando muito pegajosa. Eu provavelmente estava, mas eu não podia evitar. Ele era simplesmente muito sexy e engraçado e triste ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria fazê-lo sorrir, no entanto, eu podia fazê-lo sorrir.

_**Bella, você ainda está aí?**_

Puta merda, ele estava online! O que eu faço? Eu falo com ele, é claro. Não seja idiota, Bella.

_Sim, eu estou aqui. Você não deveria estar sonhando comigo agora?_

Ele realmente deveria estar, especialmente depois da minha última mensagem.

_**Eu não conseguia dormir. Decidi ver se você tinha respondido e, por uma vez, o meu senso de tempo parece ser perfeito. Quero conversar por um tempo?**_

Hum, obviamente. Eu não quero nada mais que isso.

_Claro. Aqui ou?_

Esperei ansiosamente. Eu realmente não queria digitar no meu telefone por horas a fio, mas se ele quisesse, eu não diria que não.

_**Você tem yahoo messenger?**_

YM! Sim! Eu dei um soco no ar antes de responder.

_Sim, mesmo nome lá._

_**Eu também. Vejo você lá em alguns minutos? Eu preciso ligar meu laptop.**_

_Eu também. Falo com você em alguns minutos, Edward._

_**Estou ansioso para isso, Bella. Mais do que eu posso dizer.**_

Eu corri para pegar meu laptop da minha mesa e ligá-lo. Eu falaria com Edward além de apenas nossas pequenas mensagens. O que ele diria? O que ele faria? Nós conversaríamos? Por favor, Deus, não deixe que Alice ou Rose entrem. Eu levantei e tranquei minha porta, apenas para o caso. Finalmente, eu e Edward, um e um. Eu não podia esperar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, parece que agora Irina vai parar de incomodar um pouco Edward... e o que foram essas mensagens entre eles, hein?! Agora eles finalmente vão conversar em tempo real..._

_Desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu não consegui traduzir antes... e ainda preciso traduzir o de "Palavras com Estranhos", então talvez eu só consiga postá-lo amanhã ou no domingo, ok?!_

_Ah, só para esclarecer pq eu estou "tomando conta" do perfil, mas é que a Nêni está de férias e está nos EUA e só volta dia 31, então ela nem está acessando muito a internet e eu fiquei encarregada de postar as fics pra vc´s..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Primeiro bate–papo

**Capítulo 12 – Primeiro bate-papo**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

O que estava demorando tanto? Abri meu yahoo e eu estava conectada e, oh, meu Deus! Eu tinha uma imagem de Edward Cullen como meu avi*****. Ele sairia antes de dizer olá se visse isso. Eu rapidamente cliquei no navegador e substituí por uma foto de um gatinho. Se eu tivesse mais tempo, eu teria encontrado uma boa de mim, mas aquelas eram poucas e distantes entre si, a menos que eu quisesse convencê-lo de que eu era um demônio. O que eu realmente não queria. Eu teria que pedir a Rose para tirar algumas fotos boas de mim, se isso era possível.

_*Avi: é aquela imagem que vc usa como sua foto de perfil nas redes sociais, como twitter, facebook..._

_Você gostaria de aceitar um pedido de amizade de Esqueleto17?_

Duh, computador, eu pareço uma idiota? Não responda a isso. Eu cliquei 'sim' e lá estava ele. É claro que seu avi era um maldito sol. Que diabos, Edward? Por que não a foto sem camisa que eu tinha acabado de ser forçada a remover?

_**Esqueleto17: Oi, Bella. É bom finalmente encontrá-la, por assim dizer.**_

_BlueBel22: Olá, Edward. É bom encontrá-lo também. Parece que estamos conversando há séculos, em vez de apenas alguns dias._

_**Esqueleto17: Verdade, mas eu acho que eu tenho feito cerca de um ano valer a pena pensando sobre você desde que você apareceu no meu iPhone.**_

Oh, maldição, Edward, se você soubesse.

_BlueBel22: Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Receio que você seja muito mais interessante do que os meus estudos._

_**Esqueleto17: LOL*, espero que sim! Quero dizer, tenho a impressão de que você não é exatamente uma nerd que está escondida estudando a cada minuto do dia porque gosta disso.**_

_*LOL é a abreviação para Louding Out Loud, que em português seria "rindo alto"._

Há! Meus amigos podem discordar.

_BlueBel22: Haha, eu posso ser nerd, mas eu saio de vez em quando. Este ano, minhas aulas são meio que um pé no saco, de qualquer maneira, e eu estou realmente apenas ansiosa para que acabem. Quem quer estudar Literatura Feminista, de qualquer maneira?_

Perguntei-me como ele reagiria a isso.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não! Eu acho que tenho a anatomia errada para essa aula. É cheia de militantes que odeiam homens, como aquelas garotas em PCU*? A faculdade é toda como PCU? Fique longe de abelhas voando, Bella.**_

_*PCU: é um filme de comédia de 1994. O filme retrata a vida da faculdade na fictícia Universidade Port Chester, e representa "uma visão exagerada da vida da faculdade contemporânea..." O filme é baseado nas experiências de escritores Adam Leff e Penn Zak na Wesleyan University em Middletown, Connecticut._

PCU! Eu amei esse filme. Que bom que Edward tem o bom gosto de apreciá-lo.

_BlueBel22: Você pode ver os ocasionais Frisbees voando pelo campo, mas eles são poucos e distantes entre si. E nós certamente não temos nenhum torneio impressionante no qual estamos em alta e apenas rindo da Abelha. Não há atirador de carne também, é triste dizer. Eu amaria entrar nisso! Ninguém é militante na minha classe, a menos que queiram manter isso em segredo. Por que você não vem e vamos testar a teoria?_

Eu realmente deveria assistir isso de novo em breve. Jeremy Piven arrasou nesse filme.

_**Esqueleto17: Você está disposta a arriscar-me assim, Bella? Estou magoado. Você me levaria para a aula e simplesmente esperaria para ver se as odiadoras de homens sairiam da toca? Pensei que eu era mais importante para você do que isso.**_

Eu ri, impotente. Ele me matava. Quanta diversão era esse cara? Ele precisava se mudar para Washington, agora.

_BlueBel22: Não seja esse cara, Edward._

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não estou vestindo a camiseta da banda que eu verei, Bella. Eu estou falando sobre o meu bem-estar físico. Como você vai arriscar a vara assim?**_

Oh, inferno, sim, aqui vamos nós.

_BlueBel22: Eu nunca arriscaria sua vara, Edward. Não antes de eu ter as minhas mãos e outras coisas sobre ela, pelo menos._

_**Esqueleto17: Outras coisas? Tais como?**_

Porcaria, o quanto ele quer que eu seja específica?

_BlueBel22: O que quer que você me deixe coloca nela, é claro. Um sino*, para lembrá-lo de mim e me informar de quando certas coisas surgem? Um laço, para eu desembrulhar como um presente?_

_*Lembrem-se que "bell" em inglês é sino, por isso o trocadilho com o nome da Bella._

Hahah, isso foi incrível. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Edward?

_**Esqueleto17: Isso não vai me ajudar a pegar no sono, só para você saber. Um sino! Isso certamente traria você à mente, mas eu receio que ele estaria tocando o tempo todo, porque quando você está na minha mente, a vara cresce.**_

Meu rosto estava queimando. Uma rápida olhada no meu espelho mostrou que eu estava realmente ficando corada. O impacto que este homem tinha sobre mim era sem precedentes.

_BlueBel22: É melhor não crescer mais de um metro, ou vamos precisar do Sino da Liberdade*****. E isso é realmente muito assustador. Você desejaria obter nada mais do que minhas mãos, se fosse esse o caso, o que seria uma farsa completa._

_*Sino da Liberdade (Liberty Bell): localizado na Philadelphia, é um sino americano de grande significado histórico. E ele é bem grande!_

O visual era engraçado, mas assustador ao mesmo tempo.

_**Esqueleto17: Há! Enquanto eu não estou exatamente em falta nesse departamento, eu não sou Ron Jeremy* também. Você está bastante segura em minhas mãos, eu lhe garanto.**_

_*** **Ron Jeremy Hyatt é um ator e diretor do cinema pornográfico, muito conhecido pelas centenas de filmes que já estrelou. Foi eleito pela AVN (Adult Video News) como o maior nome do pornô em todos os tempos. Seu pênis mede 26 cm._

Mmmmm, suas mãos!

_BlueBel22: Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E, hum, eu espero que você não seja como Ron Jeremy, de nenhuma maneira. Sem ofensa para ele, mas... eca! Eu só estou dizendo. Agora, sobre essas mãos super suaves suas..._

_**Esqueleto17: Bella, minha garota não-tão-doce, exatamente o que você tem assistido para saber quem é Ron Jeremy é como ele é? Posso assegurar a você, eu não me pareço com ele de nenhuma maneira. Eu acho que estou na indústria certa, apesar de aquela poder ser bastante lucrativa.**_

_**E quanto às minhas mãos?**_

Graças a Deus. Eu gostaria dele não importa o que acontecesse, mas Ron Jeremy era fodidamente feio. Ele simplesmente era.

_BlueBel22: Por que, Edward, você está tentando perguntar pelo meu conhecimento pornô? Enquanto eu não chamaria isso de extenso, eu diria que já experimentei um pouco aqui e ali. Eu prefiro aqueles que tentam ter atuação. Risada provavelmente não é a reação que você espera quando assiste pornô, mas minhas amigas e eu achamos isso libertador. E, você nunca sabe o que pode aprender._

_Eu só queria saber se suas mãos estavam bem hidratadas esta noite?_

Porque sim, Edward, eu tinha acabado de perguntar se você se masturbou mais cedo esta noite.

_**Esqueleto17: Sim, Bella, eu estava pensando sobre o seu conhecimento pornô. Eu não posso evitar, eu sou um cara. E a imagem de você e suas amigas reunidas assistindo pornografia tem o sino tocando, se você me entende. Rindo ou não, isso é quente.**_

_**Minhas mãos estão bastante suaves no momento, ao contrário de outras partes minhas. Obrigado pela sua preocupação.**_

Gah, suas mãos! Eu queria tocá-las, ou, mais importante, tê-las me tocando. Sem mencionar as outras partes.

_BlueBel22: Apenas cuidando do que poderia ser meu. Uma garota tem que provar a mercadoria antes de comprá-la, você sabe._

_Então, o sino está tocando? Você gostaria que eu o atendesse?_

Mordi meu lábio e procurei em volta inutilmente por algo com o que me refrescar. Por que eu não tinha pegado um pouco de água gelada antes de eu me trancar no meu quarto?

_**Esqueleto17: Mais do que eu posso dizer, Bella. Exatamente como você gostaria de provar minhas mãos? Onde você as quer?**_

Hum, em todos os lugares. Por cima. Dentro. Fora. Você começa a derivação geral.

_BlueBel22: Eu não acredito em estabelecer limites, Edward. Eu as levaria onde quer que eu pudesse consegui-las._

Essa foi uma boa resposta, certo?

_**Esqueleto17: Sem limites, Bella? Isso poderia levar uma garota como você em algum problema.**_

Não com você, Edward.

_BlueBel22: Ah, eu tenho meus limites, Edward, eu só não vejo você os empurrando. Se você fizesse isso, eu malditamente teria a certeza de que você soubesse. Mas eu não acho que suas mãos fariam qualquer coisa que eu achasse censurável._

_**Esqueleto17: Bem, agora eu estou intrigado. Quais poderiam ser esses limites? Posso assegurar a você, minhas mãos estarão em seu melhor comportamento.**_

Oh, não, você não pode.

_BlueBel22: Não, não! Não faça essas suas mãos se comportarem. Eu vou avisá-las se elas alguma vez saírem da linha._

_Meus limites não são realmente tão estranhos. Eu gosto de um a um. Eu pulei aquele dia no jardim de infância quando eles ensinaram a compartilhar._

Se você é meu, Edward, você é todo meu. É isso.

_**Esqueleto17: Que coincidência! Eu perdi esse dia também. Você pensaria que eu era apenas uma criança pelo jeito que eu recuso a compartilhar.**_

_**Minhas mãos estão mais do que dispostas a explorar você e seus limites, Bella.**_

Sim, por favor. Estava muito quente aqui.

_BlueBel22: Bem, é bom que temos isso em comum então, não é? Meu ex tinha um problema nessa frente de compartilhar tudo e, bem, nós não precisamos falar sobre isso agora._

_Suas mãos, e o resto de você, são bem-vindas em Washington a qualquer hora que você quiser testá-las._

Maldição, eu não deveria ter trazido Tyler à tona. Esperemos que ele não ficasse chateado por isso. Eu realmente precisava de um filtro. Você pensaria que eu poderia me impedir de digitar cada pensamento na minha madita cabeça, mas não, eles vêm para fora.

_**Esqueleto17: Podemos discutir o que você quiser. E você não está sozinha na frente ex e compartilhar. A minha fez a mesma coisa. Portanto, temos outra coisa em comum, ainda que muito menos divertida do que as outras.**_

_**Eu amo como você é hospitaleira, Bella. Que recepção calorosa.**_

Bem, isso certamente se encaixa com o que eu sabia, não é?

_BlueBel22: Eu acho que minhas boas-vindas a você seriam muito mais quentes do que no lado quente, você entende o que eu quero dizer?_

_Desculpe, você já passou por isso também. É realmente um golpe no ego, não é?_

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não tenho dúvida que suas boas-vindas seriam muito quente, Bella. Posso assegurar a você, tenho dado às suas boas-vindas MUITO pensamento. Assim como a falta de loção na região nobre de Paris. As pessoas boas da França ficarão felizes que eu estou indo embora hoje, eu imagino.**_

Puta merda, ele estava em Paris! Outra verificação. Espere, que horas eram lá? Cinco da manhã? Jesus.

_**Sim, é um golpe duro para o ego e o tipo inteiramente errado de golpe. Eu não posso dizer que eu estava de coração partido quando terminou, mas foi constrangedor, sabe?**_

Ah, sim, eu mais do que sei.

_BlueBel22: Sério que você está em Paris e enviando mensagens para mim às 5hs da manhã? Estou lisonjeada!_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Eu estava um pouco de coração partido, já que eu achava que amava o cara e perdi dois anos da minha vida com ele, mas eu estava definitivamente mais envergonhada. Ter de suportar este ano com todo mundo sabendo tem sido, bem, uma merda. Você tem sido uma lufada de ar fresco, embora eu tenha acabado de manchar isso falando sobre ele. Desculpe por isso._

Mordi meu lábio enquanto esperei pela sua resposta. Eu não deveria ter colocado isso sobre ele.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não conseguia dormir e você estava em minha mente. Decidi ver se você tinha jogado e, quando vi as mensagens aparecendo, eu tinha que dizer oi. Melhor decisão que eu fiz em séculos, se eu dissesse a mim mesmo.**_

_**Dois anos? Eu só desperdicei seis meses e achei que estava bem no meu passado, mas então ela conseguiu me dar um tapa na cara de novo hoje. Publicamente. Eu não poderia dar a mínima sobre ela, mas eu não sei por que ela me odeia tanto que ela quisesse me humilhar.**_

Puta merda! Santo inferno! Era definitivamente ele. Quais eram as chances? Paris, ex-namorada o humilhando publicamente, Edward? Oh meu Deus.

_**Bella? Você está aí? Eu não te assustei, não é?**_

Oh, merda. Quanto tempo eu estive surtando com o fato de que eu estava falando com Edward Cullen, em vez de apenas falar com ele? Idiota.

_BlueBel22: Eu estou aqui, desculpe. Eu estava pensando que qualquer garota que fosse estúpida o suficiente para não apenas se afastar de você, mas, para humilhá-lo publicamente, é realmente muito estúpida para viver. Devo ir a Paris e cuidar dela para você?_

Eu levarei Rose. Ela pode chutar a bunda de Irina, enquanto eu aperto a sua.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu estou deixando Paris para trás em poucas horas e ela para trás em uma semana. Acho que eu posso fazer isso por muito tempo, com uma pequena ajuda de um amigo. Será que você me ajudará, no entanto? Não que eu não ame a ideia de você cuidar dela, mas eu prefiro que você cuide de mim.**_

Inferno, sim. Inscreva-me. Aliste-me. Estou dentro.

_BlueBel22: Eu prefiro cuidar de você do que de alguma mulher estúpida que não sabia o quanto ela tinha algo bom. Que tipo de cuidados você deseja?_

Conte-me tudo sobre os seus desejos, Edward Cullen. Eu os tornarei reais, se você me deixar.

_**Esqueleto17: Bem, eu tenho estado muito tenso o dia todo, então eu definitivamente poderia usar uma massagem para aplicar pressão e atrito. O que você diz, Bella? Posso sentir suas mãos quando você sentir as minhas?**_

Eu estava sibilando? O que diabos era aquele barulho? Ofegando? Que embaraçoso. Graças a Deus ele não podia me ouvir, embora eu quisesse muito ouvi-lo.

_BlueBel22: Eu faço uma massagem muito boa, Edward. Acho que é justo que eu retribua o favor e explore você completamente depois de você me explorar. Você me provocou com suas mãos, então eu tenho que experimentá-las primeiro, no entanto! Você tem limites que eu deva saber antes de eu fazer isso?_

_**Esqueleto17: Tenho certeza que você tem muito boas mãos, Bella, e eu estou muito ansioso para elas fazerem seu conhecimento. Depois, é claro, que você encontrar as minhas. Não há limites que eu posso pensar, desde que você não esteja recebendo das suas ideias pornô de fetiche, ou algo assim. Eu desenho a linha em fantasias peludas e, uh, outras coisas.**_

Não pude conter a risada que borbulhou daquela imagem. Edward em uma fantasia de rato. Não, isso não aconteceria.

"Bella, do que diabos você está rindo aí? E por que sua porta está trancada? Eu tenho a sua maldita comida. É melhor você não estar se masturbando!"

Eu pulei cerca de 30 cm para fora da minha cadeira com a voz de Rose do lado de fora da minha porta. Maldição, eu tinha esquecido da comida chinesa. Corri para a porta e fiz o meu melhor para impedi-la de entrar, bloqueando a entrada com o meu corpo.

"Só estudando. Obrigada pela comida. Até mais tarde!"

Seus olhos lavanda estreitaram e ela bateu com a mão na minha porta antes que eu pudesse fechá-la. "Você está corada. Eu interrompi sua masturbação?" Ela olhou para a minha cama, que não estava remotamente amarrotada. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada. Eu estava totalmente me masturbando. Agora, saia para que eu possa terminar".

"Isabella Swan, você está mentindo para mim. Você não consegue me olhar nos olhos. O que você está escondendo? Não minta para mim." Ela soou magoada e eu cedi.

"Tudo bem, venha ver." Fiz um gesto dela para a minha mesa e ela caminhou até lá.

"Puta merda, você está falando com ele! Vocês estão fazendo sexo virtual?" Ela me empurrou para fora do caminho e rolou a tela. "Não é bem assim, mas perto o suficiente. Malditamente quente! E ele está em Paris? Bella, este É Edward Cullen!" Ela gritou e eu gritei com ela. Era muito bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar minha emoção.

_**Esqueleto17: Bella? Você está aí? Eu sou aquele que deveria estar dormindo a esta hora, não você.**_

"Oh, merda, ele acha que eu o estou ignorando." Eu pulei de volta em minha cadeira e lancei um olhar para Rose sobre o meu ombro.

"Eu não posso ver?" Ela choramingou, parecendo como se eu tivesse tirado o seu brinquedo favorito, ou algo assim.

"Não, você sabe que eu não posso falar com ele com você assistindo".

"Tudo bem, certo. Mas salve essa conversa. Eu lerei o resto!" Ela me abraçou por trás e correu para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si depois de me dar um aperto de comemoração.

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça.

_BlueBel22: Desculpe, minha louca companheira de quarto veio para entregar o jantar. Quando ela soube que eu estava falando com você, ela tentou dar uma espiada._

_Nada de fetiche pornô, eu prometo. Apenas as histórias de atuação porcaria, como Diários Sexuais do Vampiro e O Julgamento._

Eu cavei no meu arroz com frango frito e esperei pela sua resposta.

_**Esqueleto17: Sua colega de quarto sabe sobre mim? O que você disse a ela?**_

Opa. Agora ele sabe que eu tenho falado sobre ele. Hmmm...

_**Eu não posso dizer que eu já vi um desses filmes. Claramente eu devo corrigir isso para que nós estejamos no mesmo plano pornô.**_

Plano pornô? HA!

_BlueBel22: Plano Pornô soa como um bom título de filme. Pergunto-me se eles têm esse? Mas eu imagino que você provavelmente esteja mais avançado no mundo pornô que eu. Só um palpite._

_Minha companheira de quarto sabe que eu estive conversando com um cara legal no PcA. Agora ela sabe que eu estou falando com você através de mensagens instantâneas e ela está incrivelmente curiosa._

_**Esqueleto17: A curiosidade matou o gato, e uma vez que você está balançando um avi de gatinho, não podemos ter isso agora, não é? Simplesmente diga a ela que você é toda minha agora.**_

Eu sou toda sua, sempre que você me quiser.

_**Então você acha que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido pornô agora? Eu quero que você saiba que eu não assisti pornô em pelo menos um ano.**_

_BlueBel22: Nem mesmo em seus quartos de hotel solitário? O que você faz quando está preso aí?_

_Eu disse a ela que eu sou toda sua e, francamente, eu realmente gosto do som disso._

Eu comi mais do meu arroz. A comida nunca foi tão boa. Que noite esta estava se transformando.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu gosto muito do som disso também.**_

_**Normalmente eu leio, assisto televisão e navego na net e, não, não para a pornografia. Mas ultimamente eu tenho até sonhado acordado com professoras e bibliotecárias. É muito mais interessante do que a TV francesa, deixe-me dizer a você.**_

Malditamente certo que era.

_BlueBel22: Apenas sonhando acordado? Não me diga que você esteve mentindo sobre a escassez de loção. Meu pacote de cuidados para você já foi carregado com ele. Loção viril sem perfume._

_**Esqueleto17: Não, não apenas sonhando acordado. Eu asseguro a você, a escassez de loção é real. É um tipo de situação de Código Vermelho. Mas, não gaste o seu dinheiro de livros com a minha loção. Posso assegurar a você que terei um pouco mais quando eu chegar na Alemanha.**_

Alemanha? Eu abri a página de _Coração Selvagem _e olhei o itinerário. Com certeza, eles estavam indo para a Alemanha amanhã. Bem, hoje, eu acho.

_BlueBel22: Então agora você vai causar uma escassez na Alemanha? Toda a Europa estará rachado e sem loção a este ritmo! O que posso fazer para ajudar?_

Eu ri enquanto esperava sua resposta. A imagem de todos esses alemães com a pele seca foi engraçado para mim.

_**Esqueleto17: Bem, você pode parar de ser tão malditamente sexy e atraente, mas eu realmente não quero isso. Eu não ficarei lá por muito tempo. Eles podem conseguir mais.**_

Sexy e atraente? Essa descrição funcionava para mim.

_BlueBel22: Receio que seja impossível eu deixar de ser alguma dessas coisas, especialmente quando estou falando com você. Você traz à tona o meu lado travesso._

_**Esqueleto17: E eu estou muito feliz que eu o faça. Todas as provocações de lado, eu tenho um tempo muito bom falando com você, Bella. Eu não posso pensar em nada que eu tenha gostado mais em um longo tempo.**_

Meu coração derreteu.

_BlueBel22: Eu tenho que concordar com você aí, Edward. Estou muito feliz por ter encontrado você._

_**Esqueleto17: Assim como eu. Você estava apenas à procura de personagens de desenhos animados, ou você se atribuiu um jogo aleatório comigo?**_

Oh merda, eu falei demais. Eu não podia admitir que tinha ido procurá-lo, podia? Isso o faria fugir extamente quando ele estava se abrindo para mim. Não, eu não arriscaria.

_BlueBel22: Um palpite de sorte. Você sabe do meu amor pelo He-Man. Esqueleto parecia um bom lugar para começar. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você._

_**Esqueleto17: Mais do que bem, Bella. Você sabe disso. Deve ter sido o destino.**_

Meu coração doeu um pouco com o pensamento. Então, novamente, eu o encontrei em um mundo cheio de pessoas. Sim, eu tinha usado o que eu sabia, mas as chances não tinham estado a meu favor. Então, talvez fosse o destino.

_BlueBel22: Você não pode lutar contra o destino._

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não quero lutar. Uma coisa com a qual eu pareço estar tendo um momento difícil lutando agora é o jet lag. Acho melhor eu dormir um pouco antes de me arrastar para um outro avião. Eu odeio deixar você, no entanto.**_

Eu odiava deixá-lo também.

_BlueBel22: Você precisa descansar. Vamos conversar novamente em breve, eu espero._

_**Esqueleto17: Muito em breve. Eu não sei se serei capaz de encontrá-la novamente no bate-papo enquanto estou nessa viagem, mas estarei de volta na Califórnia em uma semana. Nós estaremos no mesmo fuso horário, o que faria o bate-papo muito mais conveniente. Isso funciona para você? Enquanto isso, teremos o Palavras com Amigos e, bem, podemos trocar e-mails, se você quiser. Você tem meu endereço agora.**_

E-mail? Sim, isso funciona, Edward. O quanto eu amo que ele queira falar comigo de qualquer maneira que ele possa?

_BlueBel22: O mesmo fuso horário será uma coisa muito boa, eu acho. Podemos definitivamente trocar e-mails e jogar PcA até então. E, se você tiver problemas para dormir, envie-me um e-mail e eu o encontrarei de volta aqui. Ok?_

_**Esqueleto17: O que eu fiz para merecer você? Obrigado por esta noite, Bella. Você fez a minha noite/manhã um inferno de muito melhor do que eu possivelmente pensei que poderia ser. Você me fez sorrir e me fez sentir bem.**_

Ele me fez sentir bem também, em todos os lugares certos.

_BlueBel22: Quão bem?_

_**Esqueleto17: Comporte-se! Não é toda parte de mim que está tão cansada quanto meu cérebro e eu realmente preciso de um pouco de sono.**_

Eu ri. Eu amava como eu poderia colocá-lo no lugar com apenas duas palavras.

_BlueBel22: Ok, eu me comportarei. Desculpe por isso. Bons sonhos, Edward._

_**Esqueleto17: Apenas comporte-se por agora, Bella. Quando estivermos no mesmo fuso horário, você pode ser tão travessa quanto quiser e eu continuarei exatamente como você. Meus sonhos serão muito doces agora. Boa noite, Bella.**_

_BlueBel22: Boa noite, Edward._

Ele desconectou e eu também. Fiquei sentada na minha mesa por quem sabe quanto tempo, apenas olhando sonhadoramente para a caixa de bate-papo. Eu estava falando com Edward Cullen. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso agora. E ele gostava de mim. Sonhos podem se tornar realidade. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha a prova viva disso. Eu me atrevo a desejar mais? Ou isso estava sendo muito ganancioso? Eu tinha que fazer mais do que falar com ele, no entanto. Eu simplesmente tinha. Um sonho se tornar realidade, talvez outro possa também.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Aí está a primeira conversa deles... o que acharam? Agora ela teve a certeza de que é mesmo Edward Cullen com quem ela está falando..._

_Como os capítulos são correspondentes, tb já postei "Palavras com Estranhos". Passem por lá e comentem tb!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Voto

**Capítulo 13 – Voto**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada olhando para o meu computador, lendo e relendo as palavras dele para mim, confirmando para mim mesma uma e outra vez que eu estava realmente falando com Edward Cullen. Era como um filme de comédia romântica. Essas coisas simplesmente não aconteciam no mundo real e elas certamente não aconteciam comigo. Não, eu tenho o tratamento de Filme Para Toda a Vida, não o filme dos sonhos em Tela Prateada estrelando alguém como Katherine Heigl, ou Reese Witherspoon. Deveria ser Nancy McKeon sendo traída pelo seu amante abusivo.

"Eu não ouço digitação! Você terminou de falar com ele?" A voz de Rose sacudiu-me do meu transe e caminhei e destranquei minha porta. Ela passou por mim e mergulhou na minha cama, jogando um biscoito da sorte para mim. Ele saltou no meu peito e caiu no chão.

"Hum, obrigada." Inclinei-me e o peguei, abrindo o papel amassado e quebrando meu biscoito ao meio. "Sim, ele tinha que dormir um pouco antes do seu vôo".

_Um amigo é um presente que você dá a si mesmo._ Essa boa sorte funcionou para mim. Edward era meu amigo e um baita presente. Pelo menos, eu queria que ele fosse.

"Eu tenho que dizer a você, Bella. Mesmo que eu tivesse muita certeza que era ele, o fato de que realmente é ele... é surreal. Eu não consigo envolver minha cabeça em torno disso." Ela balança sua cabeça em confusão. "Estive verificando sua porta a cada cinco minutos para que pudéssemos conversar".

Eu ri e caí ao lado dela na cama. "Você não pode envolver sua cabeça em torno disso? E quanto a mim? Você sabe as coisas que eu disse para Edward Cullen? Quero dizer, se eu o encontrasse na rua, eu provavelmente tropeçaria sobre a minha língua e gaguejaria algumas vezes. Ah, e babaria. Eu seria uma bagunça babando da qual ele sentiria pena. Ele provavelmente daria um tapinha na minha cabeça e me dirigiria para um ônibus escolar, ou algo assim".

Rose sacudiu com a risada. "Mas você sempre pensou que ele era Edward".

"Esperava. Há uma diferença. Acho que se eu soubesse com certeza que era ele, eu teria tido a ansiedade de desempenho".

"Você foi ótima. Ele obviamente gosta de você. O que ele disse?" Ela olhou para a tela e eu fechei meu laptop. Eu não me importava em compartilhar com ela, mas eu queria manter algumas partes dele todas para mim.

"Ei!" Ela protestou.

"Você já viu um pouco. Nós não fizemos sexo virtual, ou algo assim".

"Perto o bastante." Ela resmungou. "Ok, ok, apenas me diga como você deixou isso".

Encostei-me na minha cabeceira. "Bem, eu quase estraguei tudo".

"O quê?" Ela sentou-se e me encarou, com as pernas enfiadas debaixo dela. "Como?"

"Eu disse algo sobre como eu estava feliz por tê-lo encontrado e ele me perguntou como eu consegui isso, se foi aleatório ou o quê?"

Os olhos de Rose arregalaram. "O que você disse?"

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu disse a ele que eu tinha uma coisa pelo He-Man e que o destino ajudou." Deus, eu me sentia uma merda por ter mentido para ele.

"Merda. Bem, meio que foi o destino. Quero dizer, quais eram as chances de realmente encontrar Edward Cullen? Uma em um milhão? Dez milhões? No entanto, muitas pessoas jogam o jogo para um, isso é a probabilidade. Assim, você pode ter ido procurar, mas a sorte e o conhecimento superior permitiram que você o encontrasse. Isso é sorte, mais ou menos".

Sim, mas ele veria dessa maneira? Ou eu seria apenas mais uma perseguidora louca de quem ele fugia quando tudo fosse dito e feito? "É assim que eu tentei justificar isso, mas..."

Rose pegou minha mão e a apertou. "Sem 'mas', Bella. Esse cara gosta de você. Edward Cullen gosta de você. E daí que você é uma fã? Ele sabe que você foi ver o filme dele, então ele não pode ficar exatamente surpreso que você seja uma fã, certo? Talvez ele possa ficar irritado que você procurou por ele e o encontrou, mas ele conseguiu conhecer seu eu real e fabuloso, e isso é realmente o que importa no final".

"Ele verá isso dessa forma, no entanto?"

"Talvez. Acho que depende de como você diz a ele. Você vai dizer a ele em algum momento, certo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem, eu acho que se nós algum dia nos tornarmos mais do que amigos de internet, isso teria que vir à tona".

"Bem, definitivamente diga a ele antes que ele diga a você. Você saberá quando ele estiver se preparando para revelar quem ele é. Duvido que ele simplesmente assine o nome dele no final de um e-mail, ou algo assim. Ele teria que dizer, 'ei, baby, tenho algumas notícias para você. Você sabe aquele Edward Cullen por quem você fica tão quente? Eu sou ele!'".

Confie em Rose para me fazer rir quando eu estava preocupada em perder Edward quando eu tinha acabado de consegui-lo. Não que eu realmente o tivesse, é claro, mas nós éramos amigos, ou algo assim. Amigos que flertavam fortemente. Amigos que indicavam que queriam fazer sexo um com o outro, entre outras atividades exploratórias.

"Tudo bem, eu tentarei encontrar uma maneira de dizer a ele que eu sei que é ele, antes que ele me diga que é ele. E isso é uma frase estranha. Ele está me transformando em Alice com estas palavras sem sentido".

Rose sorriu. "Mas pelo menos você não está se gabando sobre como Edward vai levá-la para Hollywood e transformá-la em uma atriz famosa".

Eu ri. "Isso seria o dia. Se eles precisarem de alguém para estragar suas frases e gaguejar, bem, eu sou a escolha perfeita. Eu simplesmente ficarei por trás das cenas, obrigada".

Ela sorriu. "Então você acha que ele a levará para Hollywood?"

Sim, certo. "Rose, ele vai levar-me para a sua mansão e nós teremos jantares extravagantes com Brangelina e TomKat. Espere, risque isso, Tom Cruise não está convidado para a minha casa".

"Ei, merdas estranhas tem acontecido".

"Ah, é mesmo? Tais como?"

Rose franziu a testa e, em seguida, seu rosto limpou. "Aquela garota, Bristol Palin, entrou não apenas em um, mas em três reality shows. Ficar grávida aos 17 anos é o novo caminho para o reality".

"Nós perdemos nossa chance. Ninguém se preocuparia com grávidas aos 22 anos".

"Morda sua língua, mocinha. Uma de nós está transando, literalmente. E você pode ter bebês virtuais de Edward Cullen em poucos meses." Eu bati no braço dela enquanto ela ria de boba. "Você poderia chamá-lo de Chip".

"Você é uma imbecil. Eu não sei o que Brady vê em você".

Ela atingiu uma pose de modelo. "Você não sabe?"

"Sim, sim, uma linda, eu sei o que ele vê." Na verdade, é melhor ele ver um inferno de muito mais do que a aparência dela. Ela é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. Para quem mais eu poderia contar sobre essa coisa de Edward? Alice ficaria ciumenta e me importunaria infinitamente para ligá-la com um dos amigos dele. Embora a verdade é que Rose queria o irmão dele, mas não é como se ela trouxesse isso à tona a cada cinco minutos, como Alice faria.

"Então, como você deixou isso?" Rose perguntou, olhando-me com cuidado.

Senti-me sorrindo novamente. Minhas emoções estavam por todo o maldito lugar. Eu estava me transformando em uma pessoa louca. "Ele disse que precisava dormir um pouco antes de ir para a Alemanha e que ele estaria de volta na Califórnia em uma semana, assim nós poderíamos conversar novamente no mesmo fuso horário".

Ela sorriu e me cutucou. "Vê? Ele obviamente amou falar com você. Não se estresse sobre dizer a ele. Apenas divirta-se para conhecer o cara. Isso é o que você queria, certo?"

"Sim, mas agora eu quero mais. O que é errado da minha parte, não é? E estúpido? Quero dizer, isso não é um dos filmes dele".

Rose riu. "Quem pode dizer? Você seria um bilhão de vezes melhor do que a última co-estrela dele. Aposto que ele concordaria também".

"Bem, eu sou menos cadela, com certeza, mas ela provavelmente me vence no talento e aparência".

Rose chutou minha perna. "Não. Ela parece uma rainha do gelo. Você é exatamente tão bonita e você é real. Não há concorrência".

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, Rose".

"Olhe, Bella. Você encontrou um cara legal que é muito provavelmente um lindo e rico estrela de cinema. Simplesmente aprecie isso por algum tempo. Vamos nos preocupar com as consequências se e quando elas aparecerem. Esperemos que ele fique tão louco por você até o momento em que ocorrer as verdadeiras confissões, ele não vai nem se importar".

"Desde quando você é uma otimista?"

Ela sorriu. "Desde que a minha melhor amiga venceu bilhões por uma chance e encontrou Edward Cullen em um jogo online".

Eu ri. "Bilhões por uma agora? Você está tornando menos provável?"

"Não importa quais eram as probabilidades, você conseguiu isso. E se você pode fazer isso, então você pode fazer qualquer coisa. Ele já gosta de você, Bella. Apenas role com isso".

"Tudo bem, eu vou".

"Nada mais de se preocupar com 'se e quando'. Basta ter um pouco de diversão. Você mais do que merece depois de tudo que passamos neste ano".

Isso era verdade, eu supus. "Eu só não quero mentir para ele".

"Então, se ele perguntar se você sabe quem ele é, então você diz a ele. Caso contrário? Conheça o cara. Tudo o que você sabe é o que você leu. Ele claramente já está mostrando um outro lado. E espero que ele mostre a você todos eles na carne, eventualmente." Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Pervertida. Vou aproveitar enquanto posso".

"Isso é tudo que eu peço. Agora, eu vou difundir um pouco da gostosura que vislumbrei quando olhei para a sua mensagem com Brady. E eu não virei de novo, então, sinta-se livre para pegar o seu brinquedo e fazer o que você mentiu para mim antes. Você está positivamente patológica estes dias".

Eu cutuquei seu lado e ela gritou e saiu da cama. "Apenas chamando isso como eu vejo".

"Apenas não imagine Edward e eu enquanto você está fazendo com Brady".

Ela riu. "Talvez eu vá. É definitivamente uma imagem quente." Eu não podia negar isso, mas, eca.

"Nojento".

"Você tem as suas fantasias e eu tenho as minhas. Podemos compará-las mais tarde." Ela se abaixou quando eu joguei outro travesseiro nela. "Bons sonhos, Bella".

Eles seriam. Estrelados por Edward Cullen. A vida era incrível, às vezes.

**xoxoxoxox**

Acordei com uma típica manhã chuvosa em Seattle, mas nada atrapalharia a minha felicidade. Não quando eu estava falando com o único e verdadeiro Edward Cullen. Peguei meu telefone imediatamente e abri meu e-mail para ver se ele tinha escrito para mim e, sim! E-mail de Esqueleto17.

**Bella,**

**Bom dia, dorminhoca. Na verdade, eu sou o dorminhoco. Três horas de sono não fazem um homem feliz, normalmente, mas eu estava com um humor muito bom esta manhã, graças à minha conversa mais cedo com uma bela parceira. Eu não posso dizer-lhe o suficiente como foi bom falar com você. Esta viagem foi mais um incômodo do que eu pensei que seria, mas você a animou consideravelmente.**

**Espero que você não se importe comigo enviando e-mail para você. Eu sei que nós mencionamos isso, mas eu não quero que você pense que eu sou intrusivo, ou chato, e eu certamente não quero que você se canse de mim.**

**Não tenho muito tempo para conversar, mas eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estava pensando em você e que estou muito feliz que o destino interveio e trouxe você para a minha vida. Eu realmente gostaria que este avião estivesse indo para Washington. Talvez algum dia?**

**Tenha um bom dia e espero falar com você em breve. Oh, eu te deixei algumas respostas em PcA também. Eu realmente deveria ter lido suas respostas ontem à noite, mas então eu não teria conseguido essas poucas horas de sono também. Você sabe como deixar um homem alerta, não é? Pelo menos este! E, mais uma vez, o sino está tocando e eu tenho que entrar em um avião lotado. Momento terrível. Você é problema, mas do melhor tipo.**

**Ansioso pelas suas palavras,**

**Edward**

Eu estava respirando? Não, eu não estava. Soltei minha respiração em uma lufada de ar. Como se eu algum dia pudesse me cansar dele? Quem poderia se cansar de doçura assim? Eu amava que ele poderia ser a encarnação do sexo em um minuto e uma grande bola de sentimentalismo no próximo. Eu precisava dele na minha vida, mesmo que fosse apenas através das suas palavras. Elas eram lindas para mim.

_Edward,_

_Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca poderia cansar de você. Você pode deixar-me mensagens no e-mail, em PcA, através de mensagens de texto, em sinais de fumaça, em código Morse etc, e eu ficarei muito contente em responder a tudo. Embora eu provavelmente teria que retocar no código Morse. Acho que eu só aprendi SOS e isso foi por insistência do meu pai. Ele é um preocupado crônico assim._

_Eu acordei com chuva, mas não me importei porque eu estava cheia de pensamentos sobre você. Isso é melhor do que o sol. Cara, eu não sou brega esta manhã? Vou fazê-lo fugir correndo um dia destes, tenho certeza disso. Mas, enquanto isso, estou contente de fazer o que eu puder para tornar suas viagens melhores._

_A qualquer momento que você quiser entrar em um avião para Washington, eu estarei lá para cumprimentá-lo. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, e nós dois sabemos que eu quero fazer muito mais do que isso! Esperemos que você esteja lendo minha insinuação em privacidade neste momento. Eu não quero mais ninguém vendo o efeito que eu tenho em você! Isso é apenas para os meus olhos._

_Agora eu verei qual palavra você tinha para compartilhar comigo em PcA, e exatamente o quanto você me fará trabalhar. Ainda bem que estou na cama vestindo apenas minha camiseta favorita. O que você usa para dormir?_

_Tenha viagens seguras e eu falarei com você em breve._

_Sua,_

_Bella_

E eu sou, Edward. Muito sua, de qualquer maneira que você me quiser. Fechei o e-mail e abri meu aplicativo PcA. Lief? Isso não era o nome de um cara? Nós éramos Vikings? Eu amei isso.

**Você precisa de um banho de água fria? De alguma forma, eu acho que você consegue andar por aí sem todo mundo saber exatamente o quanto eu a deixei excitada, enquanto há evidência visual para os meus problemas. E se as pessoas podem ver a sua, bem, você pode querer conseguir ser verificada, apenas dizendo. Ou você está mentindo para mim sobre ser uma garota? Eu odeio pensar que eu estive falando com Bill, em vez de Bella.**

Eu bufei com essa. Eu? Bill? Oh, Edward, eu ficarei feliz em provar a minha feminilidade para você de qualquer jeito que você goste.

**Não fique triste por mim, Bella. Minha vida é geralmente muito boa, e eu encontrei maneiras muito melhores de passar esse tempo sozinho ultimamente. Você sabe exatamente quais são. E a sua companhia virtual é melhor que a da maioria das pessoas da companhia real.**

Eu poderia me apaixonar por ele. Não seria remotamente difícil de fazer.

**Você sabia que eu realmente, realmente gosto de carros rápidos? Posso ter alguns, mas nenhum deles soa quase tão interessante quanto o pequeno carro azul que você mencionou. Eu realmente acho que preciso saber mais sobre ele. Talvez você possa mostrá-lo para mim, em algum momento? Você sabe, falando apenas como um aficionado por carros, e não um homem pervertido que ficou duro como uma rocha com a imagem mental do que aquelas rodas devem fazer em você. Acho que minhas pesquisas de carro na internet estão prestes a ficar muito mais interessantes.**

Eu ri, impotente. O carro era ótimo, no entanto. E ele era uma merda sem sorte quando passou a procurar por ele. Eles interromperam a fabricação, muito para a minha total consternação. Graças a Deus eu comprei múltiplos. Eles quebravam muito facilmente, mas ainda valiam totalmente a pena.

**Se/quando eu for para Washington, eu não sinto a necessidade de passeios turísticos, a menos que seja com você. Nós dois sabemos que a única razão para eu estar lá seria para ver a minha futura professora favorita. Por falar nisso, por que todos os meus professores eram velhos e enrugados? Eu nunca tive uma professora quente de 20 e poucos anos. Sinto-me severamente enganado pela minha educação. Você simplesmente terá que me ensinar para compensar isso.**

Oh, não há problema, Edward. Eu vou te ensinar e você vai gostar.

**Eu não posso contar a você sobre o seu castigo, porque então você terá tempo para se preparar. Eu só posso dizer que você vai apreciá-lo completamente e envolverá minhas mãos, que você já parece ser muito fã.**

Porque sim, eu sou. Eu quero essas mãos, Edward. Eu as quero para fazer todos os tipos de coisas sujas comigo.

**Dias de exploração de mãos? Acho melhor libertar algum tempo real quando eu visitar, já que eu odiaria decepcioná-la.**

Como se você pudesse.

**Obrigado pelas suas doces e estimulantes palavras. Se você não está recebendo um A em todas as suas disciplinas, seus professores são tolos. Você ganha um A de mim, a qualquer dia. Eu não posso esperar para falar com você de novo. Sua vez.**

Eu ganhei um A! O que seria necessário para ganhar um A+? Por que não perguntar?

_Vou aceitar o seu A e correr com ele, mas como eu transformo isso em um A+? Existe algum tipo de crédito extra que eu posso fazer? Pode ser o tipo sexy? Eu não estou acima de me exibir por uma boa nota._

Tudo bem, eu não era contra me exibir com Edward Cullen para uma boa nota. Meus professores reais podem se foder. Eles não conseguiram um pedaço de mim, não que qualquer um tenha tentado, felizmente.

_Eu sou 100% feminina. Eu ficaria feliz de provar isso para você. Posso enviar-lhe uma foto, ou você pode me ligar, ou, bem, não sei de que outra forma eu provaria isso, mas é só pedir e eu farei. Então, não, não há sinais físicos como o seu comprimento, imagine você, mas eu tendo a ficar corada quando fico excitada. Minha companheira de quarto pensou que eu estava me masturbando quando ela bateu na minha porta ontem à noite. Eu até tentei dizer a ela que estava para que ela fosse embora, mas ela me conhece muito bem._

Há, agora ele sabe que eu fico rosa quando fico excitada. Embora talvez fosse uma coisa estúpida de dizer a ele, porque Deus sabe que eu ficaria rosa o tempo todo em que estivesse em torno dele, se isso algum dia acontecesse.

_Você me lisonjeia com as suas palavras, Edward. Estou contente que fiz a sua viagem mais suportável._

_Boa sorte na busca daquele pequeno carro azul especial. Eles não o fazem mais. Eu simplesmente estou grata que estoquei antes que eles fossem interrompidos. Acho que se você quiser vê-lo, você terá que fazer essa viagem para cá. Todo esse incentivo eu continuo dando a você. No entanto, você pode dizer não? Eu estaria mais do que disposta a demonstrar por que meu carro é superior ao seu. Aposta uma corrida?_

E eu estava ficando quente novamente. Ele pegaria aquela loção exatamente nesta parte da mensagem. Esse pensamento me fez rir.

_Eu te ensinarei muito bem, Edward. Eu não sei por que você não teve nenhuma professora quente quando estava na escola, mas eu vou, com prazer, compensar isso. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você poderia ser o meu melhor aluno, o mais brilhante. E como eu estou disposta a suborná-lo por boas notas, eu deixarei você saber que você pode fazer o mesmo por mim._

Seria tão fácil conseguir um A de mim. Um sorriso provavelmente faria isso. Mas eu seguraria por mais se eu pudesse.

_Você continua cuidando muito bem dessas mãos para mim. Espero que elas sejam fortes e lisas e capazes de me dar muito prazer. Há exercícios de mãos que você poderia fazer para ajudar com a resistência? Converse com seu instrutor de yoga sobre isso, ok?_

Eu ri com o pensamento disso.

_Eu espero que sua viagem tenha sido segura e que você possa dormir esta noite. Se não, encontre-me. Eu sou toda sua._

Voltei para o jogo e estudei minhas letras. Pena que não havia nenhum 'o' aberto, ou eu totalmente jogaria 'ereção'. Ele ficaria tão irritado, e divertido. Maldito jogo, frustrando-me. Eu poderia jogar 'esfolado', que era definitivamente quente ou 'uau' seria mais pontos. Questões. Parecia que 'voto' era o maior número de pontos que eu poderia receber. Era essa. Espero que ele não se preocupe que eu estivesse pensando em votos de casamento. Mesmo eu não era tão delirante, no entanto. Eu tinha acabado de me contentar com uma visita. Nada mais seria o material de contos de fadas, certo?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Atrasos nos capítulos pq meu tempo estava super corrido, mas não se apavorem, não abandonamos a fic e às vezes a vida real toma muito o nosso tempo e não dá pra traduzir, simples assim!_

_O cap. de Palavras com Estranhos é só na semana que vem, depois do próximo cap. de Palavras com Amigos para fazer sentido._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	14. Esfregar

**Capítulo 14 – Esfregar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Bella, você está pronta para ir?" Eu estava? Onde eu estava indo? O que eu estava fazendo? Balancei minha cabeça e tentei me concentrar em Alice, que estava parada na minha porta batendo o pé.

"Hum, o quê?"

"Aula? Mesmo lugar onde vamos todos os dias que não são sábado e domingo?"

Ahh merda, estava na hora? Sim, passava da hora. Droga. Eu estive tão ocupada pensando em Edward que divaguei e perdi cerca de uma hora. Adorável, Bella. Por que não falhar em todas as suas aulas e esperar que ele leve a sua bunda patética para viver sua própria fantasia de professora particular? Na verdade, isso não seria de todo mau. Isso seria...

"Bella? Você vem?"

Eu me atrapalhei e joguei um moletom por cima da minha camiseta desgastada. As calças serviriam. Calcei meus sapatos e peguei minha bolsa. "Pronto!"

Alice me olhou enquanto caminhava em direção à porta comigo. "Onde você estava? Você parecia como se estivesse a um milhão de quilômetros de distância".

Apenas dois milhões. Ou menos? O quanto diabos a Alemanha era longe? Muito longe, isso eu sabia. "Só sonhando acordada".

Alice riu e me examinou. "Sonhando acordada? O que é você? Minha avó? Quem diz isso?"

Eu sorri. "Professores de inglês, eu acho".

"Bem, hora de se concentrar. Chaucer está chamando o seu nome".

Ugh. Ele poderia calar a boca e deixar-me ouvir a bela voz de Edward chamando meu nome, em vez disso. Edward chamando... perguntei-me se alguma vez nós falaríamos ao telefone. Talvez ele achasse que eu saberia quem ele era se eu ouvisse sua voz. E eu saberia. Eu poderia reconhecer aquela voz em um restaurante lotado, eu não tinha dúvida.

"Olá, Terra para Bella? Os aliens sequestraram a minha melhor amiga?"

Balancei minha cabeça e tentei me concentrar, mais uma vez. Isso era ruim. Eu estive falando com ele por uma semana e eu mal o conhecia neste momento. Eu tinha que parar de derivar para a terra do sonho.

"Eu estou aqui. Você disse alguma coisa?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu disse alguma coisa? Fico feliz em ver o quão bem você presta atenção em mim".

Eu ri e baguncei o cabelo dela, o que a levou a gritar e jogar as mãos sobre a sua cabeça. "Você tem 100% da minha atenção agora".

"Uma ova. Eu não quero isso se você vai estragar meu cabelo. Você sabe que Jared tem aula neste momento." Não admira que ela estivesse tão vistosa. Era cedo demais para as mini-saias e botas. Eu não podia ver completamente sua blusa, mas era azul e eu podia ver alguma pele.

"É por isso que parece que você está pronta para ir a uma discoteca?"

Ela bufou e ajeitou sua jaqueta de couro. "Eu não. Não há nada de errado com boa aparência".

"Você quer dizer que não há nada errado em mostrar a ele o que ele está perdendo".

Alice riu. "Sim, isso também. Ele pode fantasiar sobre mim enquanto corre atrás da sua preciosa Kim. Eu o superei".

Eu não apontei que, se ela o tivesse superado, ela dificilmente se vestiria para mostrar a ele o que ele estava perdendo. Não valia a pena se meter em algumas coisas. "Isso é bom." Eu murmurei, preparando-me para o que estava certamente chegando.

"Quero dizer, não é como se eu já não tivesse alguém melhor. Ok, então nós tecnicamente não nos conhecemos, mas eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ele é o cara, sabe?"

Não, eu não sabia. E isso era um monte inteiro de saber sem saber. "Claro, Alice".

Seus olhos cinzentos me prenderam. "Você acha que é possível encontrar sua alma gêmea em um jogo? Quero dizer, isso acontece o tempo todo nos dias de hoje, certo? As pessoas começam a conversar pelo computador, ou uma coisa qualquer, e então eles se encontram e se apaixonam, exceto que eu já estou apaixonada. Isso é estranho?"

O que dizer sobre isso? Não, não é possível, mesmo que eu esteja sentindo muito bem como se eu pudesse me apaixonar forte por Edward se eu me deixar? Então, novamente, eu sei quem ele é. Ela não tem ideia de quem seja o cara dela, mesmo que ela ache que sabe. Mas, ainda assim, eu poderia responder a sua pergunta sem apontar isso. Eu realmente odiava esconder as coisas dela, mas agora eu meio que tinha que fazer isso. Ela perderia sua merda se descobrisse que eu estava falando com Edward e ela não.

"Isso acontece muito, pelo que eu ouvi".

"Exatamente! Esses lugares e-Harmony ganham muito dinheiro! Esta é apenas outra maneira de encontrar alguém. E quando você sabe, você sabe".

Lá estava ela com o conhecimento novo. Por que ela não sabia que estava falando com uma criança? Não, nós não iríamos para lá novamente. Ela sabia minha opinião sobre isso.

"Suponho que você saiba, embora haja algo a ser dito sobre a atração física." Eu estava loucamente atraída fisicamente por Edward Cullen. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Apenas o pensamento do lindo rosto dele, aquele sorriso sexy e aquele corpo longo e magro me fez estremecer. O que ele pensaria de mim, no entanto? O que ele diria ao meu comentário de imagem? Eu tinha feito isso sem pensar no fato de que eu poderia estar esmurrando-o em um canto. Como ele poderia pedir pela minha e eu não pedir a dele? Maldita seja, Bella, pense.

Veja, isso era a coisa que estragava. Eu sabia quem ele era, pelo menos eu estava 99,9% certa de que era ele. Ele não sabia que eu sabia e ele se sentia confortável compartilhando algumas coisas, mas nada específico, comigo, o que fazia total sentido. Mas ele se perguntava por que eu não perguntava certas coisas? Era difícil saber o que era certo empurrar e o que não era. Como a coisa da faculdade. Ele deixou claro que ele não tinha ido, mas eu não tinha perguntado por que. E a coisa do trabalho. Eu sabia que ele viajava, é claro, mas eu nunca perguntei o que ele fazia. Eu deveria? Eu queria fazê-lo mentir para mim? Ou ele sairia e me contaria a verdade? Era simplesmente um equilíbrio difícil de andar.

"Você é realmente um cadete do espaço hoje. Você ficou acordada até muito tarde na noite passada, ou algo assim?" Alice estava olhando para mim com preocupação. Merda, novamente com o foco.

"Não até muito tarde. Minha mente está apenas vagando, eu acho".

Alice estendeu a mão e sentiu minha testa. "Bem, você não está quente. Tem certeza que se sente bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Apenas pensando".

"Pensando sobre o quê?"

Porcaria. "A faculdade, formatura, encontrar emprego, e todas essas coisas." Era uma espécie de verdade. Eu tinha acabado de pensar sobre deixar a faculdade e me tornar a professora sexy pessoal de Edward às vezes. Veja, não é uma mentira. Rose estava certa. Eu estava me tornando uma mentirosa patológica estes dias. Eu consegui justificar tudo como não mentiras distorcendo tudo por aí. Eu sou horrível. Mas eu prefiro ser horrível do que não estar falando com Edward Cullen. Assim seja.

"Não se preocupe! Temos algum tempo para nos preocupar sobre trabalho e você está indo muito bem em suas aulas." Essa era uma questão de debate. "Relaxe e se divirta um pouco, Bella".

"Eu ouvi você pedir um pouco de diversão? Eu estou disponível." Uh oh. Jared atirou um braço em torno do ombro de Alice e ela enrijeceu debaixo dele.

"Você não parece muito disponível para mim. Kimmy tem suas bolas em um frasco em seu criado-mudo, não é?" Alice perguntou, sua voz misturada com veneno. Bem, isso deveria ser divertido, mas não era.

"Maldição, mulher, isso foi frio. E você, de todas as pessoas, sabe que as minhas bolas estão exatamente onde elas precisam estar." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Deus, ele era tonto. Ele tinha sorte que seu pai era dono da sua própria empresa. Eu não poderia imaginar qualquer outra pessoa o contratando.

Alice deu-lhe um olhar fulminante que me fez rir. Ela era hilária quando estava brava. Felizmente ela estava muito ocupada estando irritada com ele para estar irritada comigo por rir. "Eu sabia onde elas estavam no último fim de semana. Agora, não tanto".

"Eu ficaria feliz em mostrar a você. Vamos matar aula." Ele puxou o braço dela e ela o arrancou dele.

"Como se eu fosse dormir com você de novo? Depois que você me comparou com ela? E eu fiquei necessitada! Você escute e ouça bem, Jared Walker. Eu não fico em segundo lugar para ninguém, especialmente para a vadia da sua ex. Se ela é tão perfeita, simplesmente volte com ela!"

"Vamos lá, Ali, não é assim." Os olhos escuros dele imploravam a ela para entender. Aqui vamos nós outra vez. "Você sabe que você é a garota que eu quero. Eu disse algo estúpido, eu admito. Você não é nada como Kim. Você é muito melhor".

E isso deve fazer isso. "Malditamente certo que eu sou." Sim, eu estava certa. Ele a tinha onde ele a queria. "Mas você percebeu isso um pouco tarde demais. Estou farta de você".

"Ótimo, baby, então vamos lá e... o quê?" As palavras dela finalmente afundaram. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por não compreender. Eu não entendi também. Ela sempre cedia quando ele usava os olhos de cachorrinho.

"Eu disse que estou farta de você." Ela anunciou alto as palavras, o que era totalmente incrível. Eu queria bater palmas, mas isso provavelmente teria sido grosseiro.

"Por quê? Há mais alguém?" Ele ficou ereto e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ele estava pronto para ir chutar a bunda do cara misterioso. Boa sorte com isso, Jared. Levará alguns dias para você chegar ao Texas, e as leis por bater em um menor são muito piores do que bater em um adulto, eu imagino. Eu deveria perguntar ao meu pai. Não, muitas perguntas. Eu estava certa, no entanto.

"Primeiro, eu não tenho que ter um namorado. Posso apenas estar cansada de você sem ter alguém na fila." Verdade, mas ela nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ela marcava os pontos nos dedos. "Segundo, sim, há outra pessoa e ele é incrível. Ele nunca me compararia com a sua ex-namorada." Provavelmente porque ele não tem uma ex-namorada. Recoberto de espinhas aos 12 anos raramente tem algum jogo. "Terceiro, você nunca fez nada para me merecer. Está na hora de eu ser tratada corretamente." Isso era definitivamente verdade. Eu não sabia se a criança poderia fazer isso, mas ele provavelmente tinha melhor jogo do que Jared, que estava apenas triste. Ele já enviou sua poesia. Sim, foi poesia arrancada, mas isso era mais do que Jared já tinha feito.

"Quem é esse idiota? Eu vou chutar a bunda dele por avançar na minha garota".

Alice o cutucou no peito com o dedo. Foi hilário porque ela mal alcançava o peito dele. Rose estava certa, a vida sexual deles deveria ter sido interessante para assistir. Eles deveriam ter um especial da National Geographic.

"Eu não sou sua garota. Você nunca me pediu para ser sua garota. Você me pediu para dormir com você quando você estava com vontade de gozar. E isso funcionou para mim, por um tempo. Agora não mais. Você não precisa saber quem ele é. Apenas saiba que você nunca pode ser comparado a ele." Ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a marchar para longe. "Bella, venha".

Ah, sim, eu estava simplesmente ali parada olhando para ela da mesma forma que Jared estava. Isso não era aceitável também. Corri atrás dela e notei o sorriso feliz no seu rosto.

"Isso foi perfeito. Eu fui quente como merda e eu o descartei! Ele ainda está parado lá?"

Eu sabia que ela não podia olhar para trás. Isso diminuiria seu ponto. Olhei por cima do meu ombro e ele estava lá com um olhar mais tonto do que o habitual em seu rosto. "Sim. Ele está apenas olhando para você. Acho que você o chocou. Acho que você me chocou, para o assunto".

Ela riu. "Eu aceitei a merda dele inteiramente por muito tempo porque ele é bom de cama. Prefiro fazer isso sozinha do que lidar com ele por mais tempo".

"Bem, bom para você, Alice".

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada. Encontrar alguém como o meu Edward, sabendo que há perfeição lá fora esperando por mim, me fez ver que eu deveria parar de perder meu tempo com alguém que claramente não é digno de mim".

O que significava que, se ela não estivesse falando com seu menino pré-púbere, ela ainda estaria toda sobre o lixo de Jared. "Você teria acabado isso se não fosse pelo seu cara?" Recusei-me a chamá-lo de Edward. Eu tinha Edward. Ela não tinha.

Alice franziu o rosto e encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Eventualmente, sim. Quero dizer, eu nunca pensei que ele era o cara para mim, mas nós tínhamos um monte de diversão quando ele não estava sendo um idiota. Eu só, eu não sei, eu sinto como se, se eu fizesse alguma coisa com ele, isso machucaria Edward. Quase como se eu o estivesse traindo. Louco, certo? "

Mais ou menos. Então, novamente, eu realmente meio que odiava a ideia de Edward saindo com alguém, mesmo que eu não tivesse motivos para me sentir assim. "Bem, é um pouco estranho, já que você nem sabe o nome dele neste momento." Ela abriu a boca e eu levantei a mão. "Eu sei, você quer que ele seja Edward, mas todas as evidências apontam para o contrário. Você precisa simplesmente perguntar a ele".

Ela fez beicinho e depois deu de ombros. "Talvez eu pergunte." Claro que ela perguntaria. Como eu tinha feito, ela queria manter a ilusão de se perder.

Chegamos ao meu prédio e eu parei. "Vejo você depois da aula?"

"Sim, você quer encontrar no campo?"

Não. Felizmente eu teria um e-mail de Edward e eu precisava de wi-fi para o meu laptop. "Vamos nos encontrar no Starbucks".

"Tudo bem. Já estou morrendo de fome mesmo. Vejo você lá!" E ela estava fora com um aceno. Ela era louca, mas eu amava sua energia. Desejaria que eu tivesse alguma. Café mais tarde era necessário, a menos que Edward tenha me enviado um pouco de algo para me acordar. Ele era melhor do que uma dose de cafeína a qualquer dia.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu estava em pé e fora do meu assento quando o grande ponteiro atingiu o seis no relógio acima da cabeça do meu professor. Se ele teve um problema com isso, eu não o ouvi enquanto corri para fora da sala e para o Starbucks. Eu queria ter tempo para verificar meu e-mail e respondê-lo antes de Alice chegar lá. Tinha levado toda a minha força para não verificá-lo do meu celular durante a aula. Eu estava tendo bastante dificuldade para prestar atenção sem ler as palavras dele enquanto eu deveria estar ouvindo meu professor.

Comprei um grande café e um bolinho de mirtilo e corri para uma mesa, abrindo meu laptop antes mesmo de sentar. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade para carregar, mas, finalmente ligou e, sim, eu tinha e-mail. Apenas ver o nome dele me fez sorrir como uma idiota. Bem, não o nome dele. O de Esqueleto17. Ainda assim, incrível.

**Bella,**

**Vê como você é boa para mim? Primeiro você consegue me manter ocupado quando estou sozinho no meu quarto de hotel e agora você me deu algo para aprender enquanto estou lá. O código Morse pode ser a nossa própria linguagem especial. Espere só. Um dia desses você abrirá um e-mail meu e verá todos esses traços e pontos. É melhor você ligar para o seu pai e pedir a ele para ensiná-la mais do que apenas um SOS, a não ser, é claro, que você queira ser salva de mim. Isso me deixaria triste, então eu espero que não seja este o caso.**

Oh, Edward, seu menino bobo. Como se eu quisesse ser resgatada de você. Por você, sim. Você poderia me levar para a segurança e, em seguida, saquear-me e... oops, mente vagando novamente.

**Se você enviar-me correndo, será correndo em sua direção. Menina boba, por que eu possivelmente fugiria de você? Eu estou feliz que não era o único tolo sorridente quando me levantei esta manhã. Talvez algumas pessoas pensem que somos imperfeitos, mas isso funciona para nós, então, por que não?**

**Sim, eu sabiamente esperei para ler o seu e-mail até que eu estivesse sozinho, não que eu não estivesse tentado. Eu posso ter verificado o meu telefone no momento em que pousamos em Berlim. Você sabe, só para ver se você tinha chegado a tempo para a aula e outras coisas.**

Eu ri dessa. Claro, Edward. Assim como eu estendia a mão para o meu telefone quando eu estou só meio acordada para verificar a hora.

**Conte-me sobre esta camiseta favorita. O que é isso? É longa? Cobre todas as partes boas, ou apenas parte delas? Veja, foi uma coisa muito boa que eu não li as suas palavras até que eu estivesse sozinho, porque agora eu estou imaginando você em uma camiseta que mal roça suas coxas e... bem, vamos apenas dizer que você tem pernas muito bonitas e deixar por isso mesmo para o momento.**

Devemos deixar? Eu preciso saber o que você faria se você me visse na minha camiseta, Edward.

**Por colocar essa imagem na minha mente, eu vou responder a sua pergunta com isso. Eu durmo completamente nu. Faça com isso o que você quiser.**

Fazer com isso o que eu quisesse? Eu queria fazer todos os tipos de coisas com isso, coisas que eu não poderia fazer no maldito Starbucks enquanto eu estava esperando minha amiga. Estava quente. Por que eu estava bebendo café quente? Eu deveria ter pedido café gelado. Bella tonta. Você sabe o que ele faz com você!

**Obrigado pelos seus desejos por boas viagens. Eu fiz isso. Outro dia mais perto de estar em casa e estar mais perto de você. Eu não posso esperar.**

**Você é minha, hein? Bem, então, eu acho que eu direi o seguinte:**

**Seu de volta,**

**Edward**

MEU! Sim! Seja meu, Edward. Seja todo meu! E se apresse e volte para casa para mim. Ou para casa para a Califórnia, eu acho, mas mais perto de mim. Ele me transformou em uma pilha de gosma. Olhei para o relógio. Alice estaria aqui em breve. Hora de responder se eu não quisesse esperar, e eu certamente não queria.

_Edward,_

_Eu sou bastante incrível, devo admitir. Haha. Apenas brincando. Estou muito feliz em dar-lhe algo para fazer quando você está sozinho naquele quarto de hotel. Bem, eu gosto de dar-lhe outras coisas para fazer, tendo a ver com a loção, mas aprender código Morse seria uma maneira boa para passar o seu tempo livre. O tempo, vê o que eu estava fazendo lá? Sim, eu sou uma idiota às vezes. Você provavelmente já pegou isso._

_Nós podemos ser imperfeitos juntos. É muito mais divertido do que ser imperfeito sozinho. E seremos felizes e imperfeitos. O que há de errado com isso? Corra diretamente, Edward. Eu estarei esperando de braços abertos._

E boca e pernas. Não se esqueça deles.

_Estou tão feliz que eu não estou sozinha! Eu queria verificar meu e-mail durante a aula, mas eu estava tendo um tempo difícil o suficiente em prestar atenção sem ter você em minha mente. Não que você já não estivesse lá, mas se eu soubesse o que estava perdendo, teria sido ainda pior. Ou não. Eu não sei. Pelo menos eu fui para a aula, certo?_

Embora eu tivesse esquecido tudo sobre isso se Alice não tivesse me arrastado para lá.

_Meio da coxa é um bom palpite. Ela cobre todos os bens, vendo como eu tenho duas colegas de quarto. Embora eu tenha a tendência de me mover por aí em meu sono e mais frequentemente do que não, acaba torcida ao redor da minha cintura. Eu seguiria o seu exemplo e a tiraria, mas eu acordei com uma das minhas companheiras de quarto na minha cama no outro dia. Vou deixar sua mente ir para onde for com isso em retaliação por você me fazer pensar em você nu enquanto estou sentada em um Starbucks muito lotado. Edward perverso!_

_Eu não posso esperar até que você esteja mais perto também, embora tê-lo tão perto possa me matar. Tão perto, mas tão longe. Ainda assim, estar no mesmo fuso horário é algo que muito anseio._

_Meu, hein? Eu gosto mais disso do que você pode imaginar. Falo com você em breve!_

_Sua Bella_

"O que você está tão ocupada escrevendo?" Eu pulei cerca de um quilômetro e bati meu laptop fechado, grata que eu pude conseguir enviar o e-mail antes de Alice assustar-me completamente.

"Nada! Eu estava apenas respondendo alguns e-mails".

Ela me lançou um olhar quando deslizou em seu assento e soprou em seu café para esfriá-lo. "Por que você está tão vermelha? Você está ficando doente, não é?"

Balancei minha cabeça. Se ela soubesse! Tão estúpido. Da próxima vez eu esperarei até que eu chegue em casa para ler, mesmo que isso provavelmente me mate. "Não. É apenas este moletom pesado e o café que está quente, você sabe." Sim, isso foi uma explicação péssima, mas tudo bem.

Alice ficou me olhando por alguns momentos e, em seguida, assentiu. "Ok, se você diz. Mas se você começar a sentir-se mal, vá para casa e descanse um pouco. Posso conseguir algum remédio após minha última aula hoje".

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, mas, sério, eu estou bem. Enviarei uma mesagem para você se eu precisar de alguma coisa, ok?"

"Ok. Agora, adivinhe por que demorei tanto tempo para chegar aqui?"

Tinha levado um longo tempo? Eu estava em uma névoa de Edward. "Por quê?"

"Jared estava esperando por mim quando eu saí da aula! Que parte do não ele não entende? Todos os caras da Sig Ep são perseguidores? Nós sabemos que Mike é, Tyler pode muito bem ter sido e Jared está se transformando em um. É melhor avisar para Rose ficar longe de Brady".

"Tyler não me perseguia".

"Se você diz. Ele sempre estava lá, onde quer que fosse. Acho que ele era um perseguidor".

Huh. Talvez. "O que Jared disse?"

"Que ele estava arrependido. Ele quer uma segunda chance. Segunda? Hah! Mais como vigésima segunda! Ele até perguntou se poderia me levar para jantar para discutir as coisas. Ele nunca fez mais do que cair sobre uma pizza que nós pudéssemos compartilhar da sua cama. Idiota." Ela bufou e pegou um pedaço do meu bolinho não comido. Esqueci tudo sobre isso. Eu arranquei algum para mim. Ela comeria tudo se eu a deixasse.

"Você vai?"

"Claro que não! Quero dizer, eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo, só para ter uma refeição decente do cara por uma vez, mas eu acho que ele me irritaria até o momento em que aperitivos fossem servidos".

"Tudo isso?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela riu e deu um tapa na mesa. "Verdade! Simplesmente não vale mais a pena. Eu mereço coisa melhor".

Ela merecia e, se o seu cara misterioso a fez perceber isso, então mais poder para ela. "Sim, você merece".

"Precisamos correr se vamos chegar para as nossas próximas aulas. Ou você vai para casa?"

"Não, estou indo para a aula." Palavras teria que esperar até que eu chegasse em casa. De jeito nenhum eu leria essas mensagens publicamente. O e-mail dele tinha sido ruim o suficiente.

"Vamos." Ela pegou sua xícara e eu deslizei meu laptop de volta em minha bolsa e peguei a minha. Seria um longo par de horas até que eu pudesse chegar em casa.

**xoxoxoxox**

Duas horas intermináveis depois, eu estava finalmente em casa. Corri para o meu quarto, arrancando meu moletom e sapatos e mergulhando na cama enquanto eu puxava meu aplicativo PcA. Arco? Bem, nós estávamos perto do fim do nosso jogo. Eu tinha grandes esperanças que começaríamos outro imediatamente após o fim deste, no entanto. Abri minhas mensagens, um sorriso já no meu rosto.

**Porque sim, Sra. Bella, você pode certamente fazer crédito extra para conseguir esse A+. Eu tenho um monte de ideias sobre pequenas coisas que você pode fazer para impulsionar essa sua nota e tudo isso é do tipo sexy. Espere, eu tenho que ligar para a recepção para pedir mais loção.**

Eu já estava rindo. Deus, eu o adorava e suas mãos bem hidratadas.

**Estou meio triste que você não estava se masturbando quando sua companheira de quarto a interrompeu ontem à noite. Quero dizer, estou contente que você estava falando comigo, mas a imagem de você se tocando enquanto fala comigo é muito quente. Eu acho que seria difícil de fazer enquanto estávamos escrevendo, no entanto. Bem, talvez um dia, hein?**

Hum, sim. Vamos jogar juntos. Podemos usar o Skype. Ou você pode me ligar. Isso seria tão quente.

**Eu sei que você é uma garota, Bella. Eu estava apenas brincando. Eu não estou dizendo que não quero ver você. Eu definitivamente quero. Mas eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a provar-se para mim. Eu confio que você seja exatamente quem você diz que é. Nós concordamos em ser honestos um com o outro, não é?**

Meu estômago virou com as suas palavras. Ele confiava em mim. Ele deveria? Eu queria que ele confiasse, mas ele não sabia o que eu sabia. Isso mudaria alguma coisa? É claro que sim. Espero que ele possa me perdoar quando eu disser a ele.

**Você ficaria surpresa com minhas habilidades de pesquisar no Google. Mas eu tentei e não apareceu, então talvez você não fosse. Eu acho que simplesmente terei que esperar até você mostrá-lo para mim. Isso é melhor do que uma busca no Google, de qualquer maneira. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que o seu é o carro superior. Eu prefiro pegar carona com você do que apostar corrida, no entanto. O que acha disso?**

Como mundos de vitória, Edward. Vamos dar um passeio.

**Eu prometo que vou estudar muito duro por você, Bella. Você não precisará de outros estudantes. Você pode me ensinar todos os dias e, mais importante, toda a noite. Eu ganharei meu crédito extra ao mesmo tempo em que você está ganhando o seu.**

Duro. Sim, você vai trabalhar duro, Edward. Muito, muito duro.

**Eu pesquisei no Google por exercícios de fortalecimento de mão quando minha busca pelo carro mostrou-se infrutífera. Entre aqueles e meu auto-prazer, tenho certeza que minhas mãos serão muito capazes de lhe dar a atenção que merecem. Saindo para fortalecer agora. Minha loção chegou.**

**Pensando em você.**

Gah. Ele me mataria com suas palavras, mas que maneira de morrer. Minha vez.

_Então, a escassez de loção alemã já começou! Nós teremos nações inteiras atrás de nós no momento em que você voltar para a Califórnia. Totalmente vale a pena, no entanto. Agora me diga o que você quer que eu faça para obter o meu A+. Você é difícil de agradar? Eu preciso de instruções explícitas._

Sim, eu estava pronta para ele descer e jogar sujo. Eu precisava de mais alimento para as minhas fantasias e saber o que ele queria faria sair ainda melhor do que a minha própria imaginação.

_Nós podemos tocar enquanto conversamos sempre que você quiser, Edward. Obviamente isso exigiria alguma outra forma de comunicação. Eu deixarei você decidir quando e se você está pronto para isso, mas eu posso dizer a você que eu estou. Veja o parágrafo acima se você precisar de esclarecimentos do fato. E, sim, seria a coisa mais quente deste nosso lado realmente estarmos no mesmo quarto um com o outro._

Sem dúvida. Eu estava começando a implorar-lhe de uma forma importante. Era ridículo.

_Nós concordamos em ser honestos um com o outro, isso é verdade. Eu só queria colocar sua mente à vontade. Há um monte de pessoas estranhas lá fora, e eu não o culpo se você está preocupado por eu ser um cara de 40 e poucos anos, gordo e careca que tem prazer por brincar com outros caras. Aposto que isso arruinou suas imagens quentes de mais cedo, não é? Desculpe! Mas, bem, um dia desses você terá um anexo de e-mail de mim. Será seguro abrir. Se você quiser retribuir ou não, é com você. Não há pressão._

Isso foi bom. Não há pressão. Eu já tinha um monte de fotos dele no meu computador, de qualquer maneira. Desta forma, estaríamos meio que iguais, mesmo que ele não soubesse.

_Eu até prefiro passear com alguém do que passear sozinha. Eu tenho feito bastante disso ultimamente. Você está convidado a passear comigo quando você quiser. Sim, eu deixei de fora a palavra com o propósito!_

Golpe de gênio da minha parte, se eu dissesse a mim mesma.

_Crédito extra mútuo? Eu gosto do som disso. Nós dois ensinaremos e aprenderemos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não posso esperar para aprender tudo sobre o que você gosta e mostrar-lhe o que eu faço. Melhor aula do mundo._

_Você está se sentindo mais forte agora? Talvez depois de ler isto, você tenha que fazer mais alguns exercícios de novo? Espero que sim. Eu sei que eu sinto a necessidade de virar as rodas para alta velocidade e deixar-me voar. Será você em quem eu estou pensando quando eu fizer isso. Assim como você estava pensando em mim. Eu gosto disso como uma aprovação. É tão bom quanto..._

_Sua Bella._

Eu estava quente e sorrindo e rindo e toda uma bagunça quando voltei para o jogo. Eu só queria lançar uma palavra e pegar meu carro. Vamos ver. Eu realmente estava ficando sem letras. Eu poderia jogar 'batizar', ou 'espancar', ou, bem, o que era melhor do que 'esfregar'? Isso encaixa perfeitamente com a nossa conversa. Joguei 'esfregar' e o imaginei fazendo exatamente isso. Sim, hora do brinquedo. Vamos ambos esfregar, Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Sobre quando esses dois vão se encontrar. __Por favor, __tenham em mente que__eles estão__ se __falando __por cerca de uma semana __neste momento. __Ele é __uma celebridade.__ Exatamente o __quão rápido __você acha que ele__ desistiria do __anonimato __pela primeira vez __em anos __e correria para __encontrar uma desconhecida __que ele __mal conhece__? __Sim,__e le gosta dela. __Sim__, ele a aprecia. __Mas ele é__c auteloso __e com razão. __Se ele já estivesse pronto __para encontrá-la, __eu __acharia que ele era__ algum __tipo de idiota __pervertido __que só queria __transar.__ Nós q__ueremos mais __para eles __do que isso, __não é? __Como eu __tenho dito a __todos,__ isto __é uma maratona__, não uma corrida. __Eu __sei que vocês estão ansiosos, mas __isso vai acontecer __quando fizer sentido. Espero que__ isso __faça sentido para você__!_

_**Nota:**_

_Amanhã tem Palavras com Estranhos, assim saberemos o que Edward anda pensando de tudo isso também._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	15. Molhada

**Capítulo 15 – Molhada**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Então, você realmente chutou Jared para a sarjeta?" Rose perguntou com espanto. Alice e eu tínhamos acabado de contar o triundo dela desta manhã. Coloquei os toques finais na salada que eu tinha feito, enquanto Alice jogou o macarrão no escorredor. O espaguete estava pronto.

"Sim. Eu não preciso mais da merda dele. Eu encontrei alguém melhor." Os olhos de Rose encontraram os meus do outro lado do cômodo e dei a ela um encolher de ombros silencioso. Livrar-se de Jared, qualquer que seja o motivo, foi o passo certo na minha mente.

"E você já perguntou a esse alguém o nome dele?" Rose perguntou, servindo a cada uma de nós uma taça de vinho tinto.

Alice fez uma careta. "Ainda não. Eu perguntarei, no entanto. Vocês duas parecem tão convencidas de que ele não seja Edward Cullen, mas como vocês realmente sabem?"

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha para isso e eu balancei minha cabeça. Inferno, não, eu ainda não diria a ela como eu realmente sabia. Era meio que o momento perfeito, mas não. Isso arruinaria qualquer sentimento de orgulho que ela tivesse por expulsar Jared e, bem, eu não quero que ela fique brava comigo.

"As probabilidades não estão a seu favor, isto é, com a existência de milhões de jogadores e ele tendo um número do Texas. Então, por que não saber ao certo com quem você está falando?" Inferno, eu perguntei a Edward pelo seu nome, mesmo que eu tivesse medo de desistir da fantasia.

"Eu vou. Logo. Por agora eu vou simplesmente aproveitá-lo." Ela derramou o molho sobre o macarrão e eu peguei um dos pratos enquanto ela levou os outros dois. "Não há nada de errado em ter um pouco de diversão com um homem misterioso." Senti meu rosto aquecer com isso e Rose bufou. Eu estava tendo muita diversão com o meu. E eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que ele tem a dizer sobre a minha última mensagem. Espero que eu não tivesse levado longe demais quando perguntei por instruções explícitas.

"Não, pode ser muito libertador, não pode? Enviar essas palavras para um completo estranho. Você não tem que encará-los no dia seguinte. Você pode dizer qualquer coisa, na verdade." Rose ponderou. "Talvez eu devesse entrar na rede e encontrar alguém com quem jogar".

Eu ri enquanto girava o espaguete em torno do meu garfo. "Desde quando você não diz tudo que está na sua mente, afinal?"

Rose mostrou-me o dedo do meio e engoliu seu vinho. "Eu me filtro. Um pouco. Eu certamente não saio por aí dizendo a todos as minhas fantasias mais sujas".

"Quão sujas?" Alice perguntou, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando.

Rose sorriu. "Eu não gostaria de deixar você excitada depois de acabar de descartar seu menino brinquedo. Talvez eu lhe conte quando você estiver transando em uma base regular".

"Eu acho que você já disse o bastante." Informei a ela, espetando um pouco de alface com o meu garfo. "Eu ainda tenho pesadelos sobre o último Halloween".

"Ei, não é minha culpa que você chegou em casa mais cedo! Você deveria ficar na casa do idiota!"

"Você tem um quarto, use-o".

Ela sorriu. "Mas a parte de trás do sofá é mais alta do que a minha cama".

Eu fiz uma careta quando a imagem de Rose em sua fantasia de dominatrix e Royce inclinado sobre o nosso sofá encheu minha cabeça. "Eu ainda digo que nós deveríamos ter queimado aquela coisa".

"Eu joguei fora o cobertor sobre o qual ele estava." Rose apontou. "Sabendo o que sei agora, eu desejaria ter batido nele com mais força".

"Eca! Já chega!" Ela estava estragando minha elevação do sexy Edward. "Vou perder meu apetite".

Alice riu. "Isso é realmente nojento. Por que nós todas namoramos idiotas?"

"Eles eram quentes." Rose disse tristemente. "E nós não sabíamos que eles eram idiotas até que fosse tarde demais. Pelo menos esse foi o caso com Bella. Eu deveria ter sabido. Você sabia, mas ignorou isso".

Alice assentiu. "É verdade, eu sabia. O sexo era simplesmente muito bom".

"Sim, isso ajuda. Ou machuca, como é o caso em questão." Rose sorriu.

"Rose!" Eu gemi. "Eu não quero ouvir sobre suas maneiras dominantes".

"Foi só aquela vez, Bella. Eu não estou usando couro preto e chicotes para Brady".

"Bom." No entanto, minha mente imediatamente preencheu com essa imagem. Argh. E se Edward estivesse nisso? Quero dizer, nós conversamos sobre punição. Espero que ele não tenha achado que eu estava em qualquer coisa além de surra leve, ou o que seja. Não, ele disse que não estava. Desculpe, Rihanna. Você pode manter os chicotes e correntes. Eu só preciso de mãos sexy e suaves, mas fortes. As mãos de Edward. Uhmm.

"Você está fazendo isso de novo." Alice disse, apontando o garfo para mim. "Tem certeza que você não está doente?"

Maldição. Foco, Bella. "Eu estou bem".

"Não, você está a um milhão de quilômetros de distância. O que há de errado com você?"

Lancei um olhar para Rose, que estava tremendo com a risada silenciosa. Ela sabia exatamente onde a minha mente estava vagando. Eu a chutei por baixo da mesa.

"Só um monte de coisa na minha mente".

"Espere um minuto! Não é Tyler, é? Não seria o aniversário de vocês?"

Merda. Que dia era? 02 de março. Ah, sim. Bem, seria o aniversário do nosso primeiro encontro, que foi muito bom para nós. Éramos um casal a partir de então. "Huh, você sabia que eu esqueci completamente? Não, ele não está na minha mente, Alice. Eu juro".

Ela observou-me de perto. "Tudo bem. Mas você me diria se estivesse? Ele não tentou ligar para você, não é?"

"Não! Deus, isso seria de mau gosto. Eu juro. Eu não tinha nem ideia de que dia era hoje. Sua memória é claramente melhor do que a minha." Eu vi Alice olhar para Rose. "O que? O que vocês duas não estão me dizendo?"

"Merda." Rose empurrou sua cadeira para trás e entrou na cozinha. Ela abriu o armário onde a lata de lixo ficava armazenada e estendeu a mão para dentro, tirando um buquê de rosas vermelhas. "Estas vieram para você. Eu joguei fora. Talvez tenha sido errado, mas eu não queria que ele fodesse com você. Não agora. Nem nunca".

Olhei para as flores e depois para ela. "O quê? São dele? Por quê?"

Ela suspirou e jogou o cartão na mesa. Eu o peguei com as mãos trêmulas. "Bella, eu nunca deixarei de amar você. Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Você sempre estará em meu coração. Com amor, Tyler." Eu li em voz alta lentamente. Acho que eu pensei que desapareceria se eu lesse devagar o suficiente. Ou talvez fosse um sonho. Bem, um pesadelo, na verdade.

"Por quê? Por que ele faria isso?"

"Porque ele é um idiota." Rose atirou, jogando-as de volta no lixo. "Eu sinto muito. Talvez eu devesse ter dito a você. Eu estava aqui quando elas chegaram. Pensei que eram de Brady no início, mas quando vi seu nome, bem, eu tinha que saber. Pensei que talvez fossem de..." Ela parou quando olhou para Alice. "Alguém novo. Alguém melhor. Mas, uh, elas não eram." Se elas apenas fossem de Edward. Mas ele não sabia o meu endereço. Ele nem sequer sabia o meu sobrenome.

Senti braços envolverem em torno de mim e eu me inclinei no abraço de Alice. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu digo que nós devemos ir até a casa dele e chutar sua bunda e, em seguida, mostrar à esposa dele este cartão".

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Ele tem um bebê que nascerá no próximo mês. Eu não vou machucar essa criança. Ele ou ela não merece saber que total idiota é o seu pai. Tampouco ela. Ela não fez nada além de se apaixonar por ele, assim como eu. Eu fui tão estúpida".

"Você não foi estúpida!" Rose gritou. "Nenhuma de nós suspeitava que ele estivesse brincando. Eu não acho que ele honestamente estivesse, até o verão passado. Ele não merecia você. Por favor, por favor, não deixe que isso a deixe triste, Bella. Você tem sido tão feliz ultimamente. Basta lembrar os motivos".

Certo. Edward me fazia feliz. Edward era tudo lindo e perfeito no mundo. Edward era... nada além de um sonho. Ele não voltaria para casa de sua viagem e viria a Washington para fazer sexo quente comigo, sexo tão quente que ele seria incapaz de sair do meu lado. Ele não se apaixonaria por mim e casaria comigo e teria filhos bonitos comigo. Eu era uma idiota. Uma sonhadora ridícula perdida em um mundo de fantasia.

Eu me afastei da mesa. "Eu não me sinto muito bem. Alice, eu acho que você estava certa. Talvez eu esteja ficando doente. Acho que vou para a cama".

"Não vá." Rose pediu, pegando a minha mão. "Não deixe que ele chateie você".

"Eu não deixarei." Eu respondi, apertando a mão dela antes de liberá-la. "Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo".

"Não se preocupe com os seus pratos. Eu os peguei." Alice me disse. Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente tristes. "Eu tenho que ir ao grupo de estudo, mas verificarei você quando eu chegar em casa, ok?"

Consegui dar um leve sorriso e um aceno de cabeça antes de ir para o meu quarto. Meu laptop estava na minha mesa e meu iPhone ao lado da minha cama, mas eu os ignorei, deitando e enterrando meu rosto em meus travesseiros. Por quê? Por que eu tenho que levar um tapa de realidade exatamente quando eu estava abraçando uma fantasia bonita? Esta era a minha vida, porém, um ex-namorado que tinha ficado entediado durante o verão e decidiu foder com a sua antiga namorada. Com certeza não era um conto de fadas de Hollywood.

Eu não choraria. Eu não derramaria mais lágrimas por ele. Isso estava acabado. Foi apenas o lembrete do que a minha vida realmente era que estava me atingindo. Por que eu estava mesmo me incomodando em flertar com Edward? Nada viria disso além de eu ficar decepcionada quando ele voltasse para Hollywood e começasse a namorar qualquer jovem celebridade promíscua que fosse o sabor do mês.

"É isso!" Minha porta bateu na parede com um estrondo e eu olhei para cima para encontrar Rose marchando para o meu computador. "Eu não permitirei que você chafurde na lama, Isabella Swan. Eu deveria ter colocado aquelas malditas flores no lixo lá fora." Ela abriu o laptop e o ligou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo? Estou lembrando a você o quanto é melhor o que você tem agora".

Revirei meus olhos. "Melhor? Como exatamente a minha vida é melhor agora?"

"Você está falando, não, você está praticamente fodendo pela internet com Edward Cullen. Como isso não é melhor?" Ela gritou.

Olhei para a sala de estar e ela bufou. "Alice saiu. Deixei você chafurdar por exatamente cinco minutos e agora eu estou aqui para lembrá-la do fato surpreendente de que você está tendo um relacionamento eletrônico quente e sexy com Edward Cullen".

Senti-me lutando contra uma risada. Maldição, ela era irritante. "Rose, é apenas uma fantasia. Mesmo se ele for Edward, não é como se eu algum dia fosse encontrar com ele".

"Quem disse? Eu li a merda que você disse para esse cara, Bella. Qualquer cara com um pau funcionando quereria encontrar a garota que o deixou duro o tempo todo. Agora, dê o fora da cama e venha até aqui e responda ao e-mail dele, ou eu responderei".

"Ele escreveu para mim?" Eu me arrastei em direção à borda da minha cama.

"Claro que ele escreveu para você." Ela fez uma careta para mim. "E está levando tudo o que tenho em mim para não ler. Portanto, tire a sua bela bunda daí e venha até aqui e fale com o seu homem. Um homem de verdade que acontece de gostar de você. Edward Cullen gosta de você. Quer você o encontre ou não, isso ainda vale por mil encontros com Tyler".

"Não é que eu sinta falta de Tyler, Rose. É que Edward é um sonho. Por que eu deveria me deixar importar quando isso não vai a lugar nenhum?" Eu já me importava, muito.

"Porque pode ir a algum lugar." Ela se aproximou e puxou-me da minha cama. "Dê uma chance, Bella. Mostre a ele quem você é. Ele não pode evitar querer você se você quiser".

"Eu não enviarei uma foto a ele quando eu estou assim".

Ela riu e olhou para mim. "Não é disso que eu estava falando. Nós tiraremos uma foto incrível sua em breve. Eu tenho uma ideia." Senhor, ajude-me. "Você sabe muito bem que eu quero dizer para você mostrar a ele a mulher que você é. Mantenha o seu flerte, mas dê a ele um pedaço de você".

"Estou com medo. E se ele não gostar de mim?"

"Então ele é um idiota. Você tem sido mais aberta com ele do que qualquer outro nos últimos meses, não é?" Eu assenti. "Bem, ele não saiu correndo ainda. Fale com o cara, Bella." Ela sorriu enquanto saía do quarto. "E diga a ele que você tem seios grandes. Ele vai gostar disso também".

Eu ri e afundei em minha cadeira. "Você é um pé no saco".

"Cuidado, ou eu pegarei aquele chicote do meu armário e mostrarei a você que pé no saco eu posso ser".

"Nojento! Vá!"

"Nada mais de chafurdar. Voltarei para verificar você." Ela fechou minha porta e eu olhei para o e-mail fechado de Esqueleto17. A familiar coceira para abri-lo estava lá e eu senti-me sorrindo. Era estúpido estar assim por ele, mas eu não poderia me evitar.

"Ele não é Tyler." Eu disse isso em voz alta e cliquei no envelope.

**Bella,**

**Acontece que eu acho que você é incrível. Eu sei que você me faz sorrir mesmo quando tudo ao redor de mim está me fazendo fazer careta, o que eu acho que é muito bom. Loção, código Morse, PcA... de alguma forma você faz todos os três muito mais divertidos do que eles são sozinhos. Bem, eu não sei sobre o código Morse, mas o quanto traços e pontos podem ser excitantes por si só? Eles estão muito melhores quando vem de uma pessoa sexy de Washington.**

Eu realmente tornava as coisas melhores para ele como ele fazia comigo? Não importa o que aconteça então, isso valeria a pena. Apenas fazer Edward Cullen sorrir era um negócio muito grande, certo?

**Você sabia que 'dork'* é um pênis de baleia? Meu irmão apontou isso para mim no outro dia e, em seguida, você foi e usou em seu e-mail. Isso não pode ser uma coincidência, embora eu realmente não ache que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com um pênis de baleia. Se Ron Jeremy assusta você, um pênis de baleia provavelmente daria a você um ataque cardíaco.**

_*DorK: pode significar pênis de baleia, mas também significa idiota, imbecil._

Um pênis de baleia? Onde ele conseguiu isso? Eu estava rindo, no entanto. Edward Cullen era incrível.

**Seus braços estão realmente bem abertos para mim, Bella? Eu admito, eu poderia usar um bom abraço após a semana que tenho tido. De alguma forma, eu acho que um abraço não seria suficiente, no entanto. Você talvez nunca se livre de mim.**

Edward, não me insulte. Eu nunca quero deixar você ir, se eu puder ter você.

**É uma coisa muito boa que você foi para a aula. Eu não quero ter que puni-la de uma forma não-divertida! Matar aula é expressamente proibido. Eu tenho que sofrer com minhas reuniões. Você precisa fazer o mesmo. Depois nós podemos lamentar e fazer o outro se sentir melhor. Soa justo?**

Mais do que justo. Eu poderia pensar em um monte de maneiras de nos fazer sentir melhor.

**Ahem. O que a sua companheira de quarto estava fazendo na cama com você? Você vai me dizer, ou deixar isso à minha mente doente e depravada? Porque, você sabe, eu sou um cara. Apenas dizendo. Embora eu meio que esteja com ciúme por ela (é uma ela, certo?) estar na cama com você, em vez de mim. Eu realmente espero que era uma ela. Hmmm.**

Ele estava com ciúmes de novo. O quanto isso era fofo? Esqueci que eu não tinha redigido o meu e-mail para que ficasse claro que eu tinha colegas de quarto do sexo feminino. Bem, ele sabia que Rose era uma garota, mas eu poderia concebivelmente viver com um cara. Se o meu pai estivesse morto e enterrado, quero dizer.

**Então você estava pensando em minha nudez no meio da Starbucks? Reviravolta é um jogo justo, minha Bella justa. Pelo menos não havia nenhuma evidência física da sua reação, um, desde que você tenha tido uma, claro. Eu tentarei não ficar ofendido se você não teve, mas, sim, eu ficarei. Diga-me que você teve. Minta, se for preciso.**

Por favor. Como se o pensamento de Edward nu já não me tivesse corando. Por que ele era tão bom em me fazer esquecer que eu não tinha a menor chance com ele?

**Bem, minha Bella, eu deveria dormir um pouco, já que você não está aqui para me manter acordado em formas mais interessantes. Estou ansioso pelas suas palavras pela manhã.**

**Seu Edward**

Tracei meus dedos sobre a linha chamando-o de meu. Garota estúpida e tola. Basta aproveitar isso pelo que é e não se deixar ser pega na ideia de algo mais do que paquera de internet. Na melhor das hipóteses, vocês dois se masturbarão pelo telefone, ou algo assim, se ele algum dia se dignar a ligar para você. E o que havia de tão errado com isso? Um pouco de diversão sexy nunca fez mal a ninguém, a não ser que eu estupidamente me apaixonasse pelo cara que não sabia que eu sabia quem ele era. Eu não era tão estúpida. Claro que eu não era.

_Edward,_

_Você é muito incrível, você sabe disso? Eu tive uma lembrança muito ruim da noite passada e, quando entrei e li o seu e-mail, bem, você me fez sorrir e rir, o que eu não acho que eu faria tão cedo. Então, obrigada por isso._

_Eu poderia realmente usar aquele abraço também. Você sabia, bem, é claro que você não sabe, duh, você não me conhece, mas, de qualquer maneira... aparentemente hoje seria o meu aniversário de três anos com o ex. Não que eu me lembrasse. Eu realmente tive um dia perfeitamente bom, exceto pelas ondas de calor na Starbucks que, sim, foram reais. Você tinha que saber que pensamentos de você nu fariam coisas comigo._

_Veja, pensamentos de você nu me deixaram fora do caminho novamente. Enfim, tudo estava bem, mas hoje à noite eu chego em casa e uma das minhas companheiras de quarto (ambas são garotas, obrigada) mostrou-me as rosas que ela tinha jogado no lixo. Ela estava tentando me proteger e me impedir de ficar chateada, mas, sinceramente, eu não estou chateada que nós não estejamos mais juntos. Estou chateada que ele seja um idiota que acha que está tudo bem enviar-me rosas no nosso não-aniversário quando ele está casado e esperando um bebê a qualquer momento com a garota com quem ele me traiu. Quem faz isso? Mais importante ainda, como é que eu namorei um cara que fizesse uma coisa dessas? E se os papéis fossem invertidos e eu fosse aquela com a grande barriga de bebê enquanto ele estivesse enviando cartas de amor para ex-namoradas dizendo que ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes e ele sempre as amaria?_

_É errado ser grata que eu me esquivei da bala? Ela está presa com ele, mas eu tenho certeza que ela o ama. Esperemos que ele fique com ela, apesar de suas óbvias tendências idiotas para desviar. Uau, eu acabei de descarregar em você via e-mail. Desculpe por isso. Talvez eu volte e apague toda essa parte antes de enviá-lo._

Bem, Rose me disse para deixá-lo conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu. Isso, bem ali, era o meu verdadeiro eu. A garota que tinha sido descartada pela garota grávida. Então, novamente, eu teria descartado sua bunda idiota se ele tentasse ficar comigo. Imbecil.

_Eu tinha ouvido que 'dork' era um pênis de baleia, embora eu não possa dizer que guardei essa informação. Obrigada por trazer isso de volta em minha vida e me fazer rir._

_Quem diz que eu gostaria de me livrar de você? A menos que você esteja planejando engravidar uma ex-namorada, você já está um degrau acima do cara mais recente na minha vida. Bem, quem eu estou enganando? Você está cabeça e ombros acima dele. Então, não, Edward, se eu fosse sortuda o bastante para ter a chance, eu não deixaria passar._

De volta aos sonhos. Desejando, mais assim. Isso foi menos destrutivo do que realmente fingir que poderia acontecer.

_Eu ficaria feliz em condoer com você. Como você pode ver, eu preciso disso hoje à noite. Eu provavelmente deveria ter esperado para enviar este e-mail até que eu estivesse em um melhor estado de espírito. Talvez eu devesse ter lido o seu PcA, em vez disso? Deus sabe como isso me deixa. Bem, talvez você estivesse certo de me chamar de Sybil antes em nosso bate-papo. É uma sensação estranha encaixar hoje._

_A colega de quarto estava na cama comigo para propósitos não-sexuais, eu garanto. Nós tivemos uma briga e ela queria compensar comigo, então ela se arrastou até a minha cama e esperou-me despertar. Meio estranho quando você pensa nisso. Eu gostaria de ter acordado para você, em vez disso. Mesmo se você estivesse olhando para mim, estilo assustador, provavelmente ainda estaria bem._

_Bons sonhos, Edward. Desejo que eu estivesse aí para torná-los bons de verdade, mas nós estamos presos a isso, não que eu esteja reclamando. Falarei com você em breve._

_Sua Bella_

Enviar, ou não enviar? Essa era a pergunta. Que mal poderia fazer? Ele me conhece um pouco melhor agora, eu acho. E se isso o fizesse fugir, bem, isso era parte do curso, certo? Eu cliquei em enviar. Talvez ele se sinta mal e ofereça para voar para Washington para me dar aquele abraço. Haha, claro, Bella.

Agora, ver se ele poderia me deixar toda quente e incomodada, como ele sempre fazia. Isso seria uma maneira muito melhor para terminar a noite do que esse humor lamentoso e cadela em que eu estava de repente. Mesmo que nós não fôssemos nada mais do que amigos de sexo online, pelo menos era alguma coisa, certo? Eu me joguei na minha cama e peguei meu telefone.

'Estanho'? Olhei para as minhas letras e, puta merda. Puta merda! Eu tinha a palavra perfeita. Eu nem sequer me incomodei em esperar para jogar. "Molhada" seria! Esfregar e depois molhada. Por ter poucas letras, era incrível o que eu poderia fazê-las fazer. E eu totalmente ganharia. Ganhando em todos os lados.

**Eu estou disposto a enfrentar a ira das nações, contanto que eu consiga ter suas palavras impertinentes estimulando-me. Algumas coisas valem a pena o sacrifício, Bella, e você é uma delas.**

Gah! Derretendo.

**Eu sou extremamente fácil de agradar, ou assim parece quando se trata de você. Suas palavras me têm duro quase embaraçosamente fácil demais. Receio que ouvirei o nome Bella em público e, como o cão de Pavlov*, minha vara subirá para todo mundo ver. Eu não posso me arrepender disso, no entanto.**

_*Ivan Pavlov: fisiólogo russo; entrou para a história por sua pesquisa em um campo que se apresentou a ele quase que por acaso: o papel do condicionamento na psicologia do comportamento (reflexo condicionado). Na década de 1920, ao estudar a produção de saliva em cães expostos a diversos tipos de estímulos palatares, Pavlov percebeu que com o tempo a salivação passava a ocorrer diante de situações e estímulos que anteriormente não causavam tal comportamento (como, por exemplo, o som dos passos de seu assistente, ou a apresentação da tigela de alimento). Curioso, realizou experimentos em situações controladas de laboratório e, com base nessas observações, teorizou e enunciou o mecanismo do condicionamento clássico._

Hehe. Edward Cullen Pego com Ereção! Foto no interior! Eu certamente compraria essa revista.

**Bella, Bella, Bella. O que eu farei com você? Você está tornando muito difícil para mim deixar de ser um cavalheiro (bem, tenho certeza que minha mãe diria que eu não tenho sido um completamente quando se trata de você) e dizer exatamente o que você parece querer tanto saber.**

**Você quer saber que eu quero curvá-la e bater em sua bela bunda por me provocar, por me deixar duro várias vezes ao dia? E então eu quero deslizar meu pau dentro de você e fazer você gritar meu nome quando eu tomá-la por trás na sua mesa de professora. É isso o que você queria saber, Bella? Essa é apenas uma das muitas fantasias que eu tenho desejado desde que você entrou em minha vida. E você? Justo é justo.**

Oh. Oh, meu Deus. Sim. Molhada era a palavra certa. Puta merda, a imagem que colocou em minha mente. Edward Cullen era claramente o remédio para a minha noite de merda. Sobre o que eu tinha ficado chateada? E daí que ele era apenas uma fantasia. Ele era uma malditamente boa.

**Eu acho que nós teremos que falar sobre estas conversas de mãos livres quando eu voltar ao mesmo fuso horário. Eu não sei ainda o que nós faremos, mas dizer que eu gostaria de partilhar uma fantasia com você em tempo real é um eufemismo.**

Eufemismo do século.

**Eu nunca me afastaria de um anexo de e-mail seu, Bella. Eu aceitarei o que você quiser me enviar. Você deve saber disso por agora! Isso me daria algo para passear sozinho, não é? Até que eu pudesse passear com você, quero dizer.**

Você está me provocando agora, Edward.

**Minhas mãos estão perfeitamente fortes e estes pensamentos significam que eu estarei trabalhando nelas novamente em breve. Você não tem nada a temer, Bella. Pensamentos sobre você e aquele pequeno brinquedo misterioso me mantém indo.**

**Falo com você em breve,**

**Edward**

Oh, homem. Do menor dos mais baixos, para os mais altos picos. Esse cara realmente poderia me fazer voar. Hora de deixá-lo saber disso.

_Você leu a minha palavra, Edward? O que você achou dela quando leu? Porque eu quero que você saiba, algumas palavras suas e assim é exatamente como eu fiquei. Molhada. Especialmente quando você mencionou a mesa e palmadas e então, bem, não vamos subir muito, foder-me por trás. Essa simplesmente acontece de ser uma das minhas fantasias favoritas estrelada por você._

Definitivamente classificada lá no topo. Há também um passeio de limusine para o Oscar, que eu realmente não poderia mencionar, uma banheira de hidromassagem, a mansão dele, na quadra em frente de todo o corpo discente e... sim, essa era a única.

_Você sabe, toda a sua conversa de voar me fez pensar se você era um membro do clube das alturas? Eu admito, eu imaginei nós dois naquele pequeno banheiro apertado, mal conseguindo nos mover, mas, oh, tão perto. Eu, empoleirada em cima da pia, você em pé e empurrando para dentro de mim com um avião cheio de pessoas sem saber. Ou talvez sabendo? Isso é parte da diversão, não é?_

Bom Deus, eu estava suando. Eu realmente precisava do proverbial chuveiro frio agora. Eu nunca tive que tomar um desses na minha vida, bem, diferente de quando eu tinha ficado queimada de sol e isso tinha sido mais morno. Esta era uma razão muito melhor, no entanto.

_Eu suspeito que a oferta de loção alemã esteja prestes a ficar mais desesperadora agora. Eu espero que você esteja realmente pronto para enfrentá-los, Edward. Seria triste se você não pudesse voltar para mim, ou, pelo menos, ao meu fuso horário. Você tem que querer essas mãos livres agora, não é?_

_Estou feliz em ouvir que você olhará para o meu anexo. Eu espero que você goste do que vai ver. Talvez eu o surpreenda com algo em breve. Eu prometo que não será classificação para maiores de 18 anos. Há algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não faria!_

Você nunca sabe, neste dia e idade, onde seu material acabaria. Eu tinha pesadelos com o meu pai descobrindo que sua filha tinha fotos sujas na web. Não, obrigada.

_Estou muito feliz em ouvir sobre aquelas suas mãos fortes, Edward. Elas teriam que estar em ordem para levantar-me em algumas das posições sobre as quais eu sonho. Eu deixarei você com isso._

_Sua muito excitada, Bella_

Bem, a noite tinha certamente terminado com uma nota muito melhor do que tinha começado. Rose estava certa. Edward fazia isso comigo. Quer ele algum dia faça isso para mim ou não fique para ser visto, mas eu malditamente bem teria diversão com ele nesse meio tempo. Foda-se Tyler. Não, foda-se Edward, que era um pensamento muito mais agradável.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esse Tyler é realmente nojento, não é? Mas achei tão fofo Alice "consolando" Bella. E depois ela se abrindo para Edward, com os detalhes sobre o que a está chateando em sua vida pessoal. Como vocês acham que ele vai responder?_

_Só teremos Palavras com Estranhos na semana que vem._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	16. Inclinada

**Capítulo 16 – Inclinada**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Minha noite foi preenchida com uma combinação de sonhos e pesadelos. Os sonhos estrelavam Edward, o que foi uma pequena surpresa depois das palavras que ele me deixou. Meus pesadelos estrelavam Tyler e um monte de bebês chorando. Eles eram meus bebês e isso me assustou completamente. Mal foi um sono repousante. Acordei com um humor rude, que piorou ainda mais pela chuva. Sério? O sol poderia brilhar para mim algum dia?

Fechei meus olhos, mas antes que eu pudesse voltar a dormir, houve uma batida na minha porta. "Bella?"

Rose. Naturalmente. Ela me deixou sozinha pelo resto da noite, o que provavelmente a matou. "Sim?"

Ela abriu a porta e espreitou para mim. Seu cabelo ainda estava despenteado e ela estava vestindo seu pijama favorito. É evidente que ela não tinha acordado há muito tempo. "Você está bem?"

Sentei-me e dei de ombros. "Eu tive uma noite de sono de merda, mas, além disso, eu estou bem".

Ela suspirou e se arrastou para sentar-se no canto da minha cama. "Edward não ajudou em nada?"

Ajudar? Esse foi o eufemismo do século. Senti-me sorrindo quando respondi a ela. "Sim, ele realmente ajudou. O e-mail dele foi ótimo, e seu PcA..." Eu parei e tentei controlar o rubor que senti espalhando sobre o meu corpo.

Os olhos de Rose brilharam com interesse. "Oh, sério? O que foi exatamente o PcA dele?"

"Eu pedi a ele para ser específico sobre suas fantasias e ele foi".

"Não brinca? O que ele disse?" Ela não me deixaria ir sem detalhes sobre o material sexy. Eu sabia disso.

"Ele disse que queria me bater e me tomar por trás na minha mesa de professora." Eu senti meu rubor ficando mais escuro.

"Puta merda." Rose abanou-se dramaticamente. "Edward Cullen quer foder com você sobre a mesa? Isso é tão perfeito. Perfeito demais com o que eu planejei!"

Agora, isso foi assustador. "O que você quer dizer, o que você planejou?"

"Para a sua foto, bobinha!"

"Você não vai tirar uma foto minha inclinada sobre uma mesa, Rose".

Ela riu histericamente e bateu na minha cama com as mãos. "Oh, Deus. Eu amo isso. Você pode imaginá-lo abrindo uma foto assim? Ele morreria! Mas, não, isso não era exatamente o que eu estava pensando".

"O que você estava pensando?"

"Você verá. Eu tenho que pegar algumas coisas e vamos tirá-la esta tarde, enquanto Alice está na aula".

Ótimo. Ela não falaria. Isso eu podia ver. "Não é pervertida, não é?"

Seus olhos brilharam e ela balançou a cabeça. "Não exatamente, mas será um grande alimento para o tema que vocês dois estão tendo. Agora, você fez o que eu disse e se abriu para ele um pouco?"

Pensei no meu e-mail e assenti lentamente. "Sim. Eu não sei se foi uma boa ideia, mas eu disse a ele o que havia me chateado e sobre Tyler engravidando Lauren e as flores".

"Bom." Ela estendeu a mão e pegou minha mão. "Ele precisa saber que você é mais do que apenas suas palavras. Você tem um grande coração e você foi ferida. Ele precisa ter cuidado com você. Se ele não tiver, eu não me importo se ele é Edward Cullen, eu mesma chutarei a bunda dele".

Eu ri. "Se você pudesse chegar a ele".

Ela sorriu. "Querida, eu posso chegar a qualquer um que eu queira. Só é preciso um pouco disso..." Ela deu-me seu sorriso mais sexy, "Um monte disso..." Ela projetou seus seios para a frente. "E um pouco da minha atitude patenteada de cadela. Isso tudo combina para ir longe".

Eu não podia duvidar dela. "Eu manterei isso em mente, se eu algum dia precisar caçá-lo".

"Boa menina. Agora, vá ver o que o homem tem a dizer e eu vou encontrá-la às 16hs, em ponto." Ela levantou-se e entregou-me o meu laptop antes de sair do quarto. "Ah, e verifique se você tem dois lápis números dois".

Lápis número dois? O que ela estava planejando que eu fizesse? Um teste? "Rose, para o que diabos é isso?"

Ela apenas sorriu e acenou antes de fechar minha porta. Maldita seja ela e seus caminhos misteriosos. Abri meu laptop e o deixei ligar. Meu estômago estava lançando ao redor um pouco. Espero que eu não tivesse revelado demais, ou o assustado. Dei um suspiro de alívio quando vi que ele tinha respondido, embora as borboletas não tenham diminuído quando eu o abri.

**Bella,**

**Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para melhorar as coisas para você, além de enviar este e-mail. Não vou mentir, a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer quando li o seu e-mail era lhe dar aquele abraço que ambos estamos dolorosamente ansiando. A segunda coisa que eu queria fazer era encontrar o idiota que a machucou e fazê-lo lamentar ter entrado em contato com você novamente.**

**Você me pergunta como você poderia ter namorado alguém como ele e eu gostaria de poder dar a você uma resposta. Eu realmente gostaria de saber. Às vezes nós só vemos o que queremos ver quando estamos com alguém. Esperamos o melhor e às vezes temos isso. Outras vezes, temos o pior.**

**Minha situação não foi a mesma que a sua, mas eu me senti como um idiota depois que acabou também. Por que eu não vi isso? Eu a peguei com outro homem, outro colega de trabalho, não menos, e foi o momento clichê que você sempre vê em filmes e programas de TV. Todo mundo congela. Eu totalmente esperava que ela dissesse que não era o que eu pensava que era, mas, você sabe o que ela disse para mim, em vez disso? Ela perguntou se eu gostaria de me juntar a eles. Sem mentira, Bella. Ela estava transando com outra pessoa e depois me convidou para participar da festa. Quem faz isso?**

**Desnecessário dizer, eu a descartei duramente. Isso foi tudo o que levou para desencadear um lado dela que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa tão doce e nós tivemos muita diversão. Eu não posso dizer que eu estava apaixonado por ela, mas eu posso dizer que eu gostava muito dela e achava que nós éramos ótimos juntos. Ela não viu isso dessa forma, no entanto. Ela insultou a mim, minha masculinidade, minha família e tudo mais que ela podia pensar, o tempo todo nua com o pau de outro cara nela, veja você. Então ela me disse que estava comigo apenas para alavancar sua carreira. Eu não sou idiota e sei que é uma possibilidade, especialmente quando você namora um colega de trabalho, mas machuca ouvir isso, sabe?**

Aquela puta fodida. Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Ela fode por aí e depois tem a coragem de insultá-lo, enquanto o pau de outro cara está dentro dela? Deus, dê-me a oportunidade de bater nela muito perfeitamente na cara um dia e eu levarei isso.

**Eu acho que meu ponto é que nós todos tivemos relacionamentos porcaria, alguns piores que outros. Embora eu ache que seu ex é um idiota puro por enviar o cartão para você, eu posso ver por que ele teria um tempo difícil em deixar você ir. Você é inteligente, espirituosa, sexy como o inferno, engraçada, e você é uma boa pessoa, Bella. Eu posso ver tudo isso em pouco tempo e ele namorou você por um longo tempo. Ele foi um tolo por trair você, e é muito claro que ele sabe disso. Tente pensar nisso dessa forma e lamente pela garota que está presa com ele, porque eu sei que ela não está à sua altura, e ele também sabe.**

Limpei as lágrimas que suas palavras trouxeram aos meus olhos. Como ele pode ser tão maravilhoso? Ele realmente via tudo isso em mim? Deus, Edward, eu quero tanto abraçá-lo que dói.

**Estou muito feliz que você se esquivou dessa bala, já que você não estaria aqui comigo agora. Bem, em uma maneira de falar, de qualquer maneira. E eu também estou feliz que você enviou este e-mail para mim. Eu gosto de conhecer você melhor. E você não é Sybil. Você é Bella, e eu gosto de todos os seus lados. Todas as coisas boas e ruins servem para fazer de você a garota que eu gosto. Que tal fazermos isso? Em cada e-mail, vamos compartilhar algo pessoal sobre nossas vidas, nossas famílias, o que seja. Nós podemos salvar o material pornográfico para o PcA, que é, afinal, onde você começou a ficar travessa, em primeiro lugar.**

Eu sorri para isso. Impertinente no PcA, de fato, Cullen. Você é aquele que levou isso a um novo nível. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Eu amei a ideia dele. Poderíamos conhecer um ao outro através de e-mails e deixar as coisas sexy para o PcA. Contanto que ainda tivéssemos as coisas sexy. Eu já não poderia viver sem isso.

**Agora, deixe-me ver, o que compartilhar? Eu tenho um irmão mais velho que, na verdade, vive comigo na Califórnia. Não que ele não possa se dar ao luxo de viver sozinho, mas eu acho que ele simplesmente gosta de ter-me para sair com ele. Nós somos muito próximos, embora ele tenha a tendência a ser o mais selvagem de nós dois. Como você sabe, ele me disse que um 'dork' era um pênis de baleia no outro dia. Portanto, isso deve dar a você uma dica do tipo de pessoa que ele é. Ele é um encrenqueiro, mas ele é meu melhor amigo também. Eu era muito nerd enquanto crescia (se o material do He-Man não deu a dica a você), e ele sempre me defendeu dos valentões. Você teve alguém assim enquanto crescia? Ou agora?**

Alice e Rose. Essa era uma resposta fácil. Ali enquanto eu crescia, Rose agora. Elas sempre cobriram minhas costas.

**Estou honrado que você não se importaria se eu estivesse olhando para você de forma assustadora. Isso é estranhamente agradável de ouvir, eu acho. E enquanto uma parte de mim está triste que sua companheira de quarto não estivesse na cama para uma ação garota com garota, a maior parte de mim está realmente feliz de ouvir isso.**

**Eu não deixaria você ir também, Bella. Você já é a melhor parte do meu dia. Espero que as minhas palavras tenham feito você ver exatamente o quanto eu acho que você é ótima. Mantenha seu queixo erguido e, eu estou aqui se você quiser conversar.**

**Seu Edward**

A melhor parte do seu dia? O quanto isso era legal? Talvez, apenas talvez, eu não o fizesse fugir. E talvez eu pudesse me permitir sonhar novamente. Se tudo o que ele disse era real, então eu devo signiicar algo para ele.

_Edward,_

_Eu não posso começar a dizer a você o que o seu e-mail significou para mim. Eu estava com medo que eu tivesse descarregado muito em você e que você me odiaria por isso, mas, aqui está você me fazendo sentir um milhão de vezes melhor comigo mesma, em vez disso. Obrigada, de verdade. Você me fez sentir melhor ontem à noite, mesmo sem saber o que havia acontecido, e agora que você sabe, bem, você acabou comigo com a sua bondade._

_Eu gosto do jeito que você olhou para a minha situação e eu realmente não tinha pensado no fato de que talvez eu devesse olhar para isso como quase um elogio? Essa não é a palavra certa, mas eu não consigo pensar no que é. Eu gosto da ideia de que ele lamente ter me traído e que talvez ele não tenha me superado também. Não que eu não queira que ele supere, mas isso me faz sentir melhor do que se ele achasse que eu não era nada e tentasse me substituir, eu acho. De qualquer maneira, eu não vou deixá-lo me chatear mais._

_Já que você foi honesto comigo, eu serei honesta com você. Eu gostaria de dar um saoco na cara da sua ex, ou, pelo menos, chamá-la de uma escolha de alguns nomes. Eu nunca estive em uma briga física na minha vida, mas eu gostaria de pensar que eu posso conseguir um bom soco, e nós dois sabemos que eu poderia começar com alguns grandes tapas verbais._

_Eu não sei como alguém pode trair você, quanto mais virar a situação e atacá-lo do jeito que você disse que ela fez. E ela trouxe sua família nisso? Eu sei que nós dois podemos dizer que você está melhor sem ela, mas ninguém quer ouvir isso, mesmo que seja verdade. Ela claramente não merecia você, e meu palpite é que ela descobrirá isso um dia, se ela já não descobriu. Muito ruim para ela, no entanto. Ela estragou tudo!_

_Eu amo a ideia de compartilhar algo novo em cada e-mail! Parece que você e seu irmão têm uma relação muito legal. Eu não tenho irmãos, mas eu sempre tive a minha melhor amiga, Alice, enquanto crescia. Nós morávamos em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks e eu a conheço desde que estávamos na pré-escola. Agora nós somos cmpanheiras de quarto. Nossa putra companheira de quarto, Rose, é a minha outra melhor amiga e melhor defensora. Você não quer contrariá-la, deixe-me dizer a você. Ela é a mulher mais linda que eu conheço, mas também é a mais assustadora. Então, você sabe, não me chateie, ou ela virá atrás de você. Estou brincando, exceto que ela seriamente disse isso._

Eu ri. Talvez eu não devesse dizer a ele sobre Rose querendo chutar sua bunda, mas era meio divertido e eu não acho que ele se importaria. Tyler não o tinha assustado. Certamente Rose não o faria.

_Agora, o que dizer sobre mim? Eu era muito tímida quando criança, com meu nariz sempre enfiado em um livro, em vez de realmente brincar e tal. Alice me arrastava para fora de vez em quando, mas eu sempre fui o tipo introvertida. Além disso, meu pai é o Chefe de Polícia em Forks, e isso sempre serviu para isolar-me um pouco. Aprendi a apreciar a minha própria companhia muito bem, o que é algo com o qual eu imagino que você pode se relacionar, se você viaja muito._

Acho que isso funcionava para a revelação número um. Eu realmente não tinha nada tão interessante a dizer.

_Eu amo que você ache que eu sou a melhor parte do seu dia. Espero que continue assim quando você chegar em casa, mas eu entendo se você estiver ocupado com o seu irmão e vida e tudo. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sou muito grata pela sua amizade e estou feliz que eu encontrei você._

_Sua Bella_

Aí. Isso funcionava. Enviei e estendi a mão para o meu telefone. Agora eu tinha que descobrir sua reação à minha resposta e palavra que eu tinha jogado. Abri meu aplicativo e a tela apareceu com a sua renúncia. O quê? Ele renunciou? Ah, mas ele começou um novo jogo. Graças a Deus. Eu o abri e vi que ele tinha jogado 'tesouro' para uma palavra de pontuação dupla. Não é um mau começo, Cullen, mas eu estou mais interessada no que você tem a dizer sobre a minha última mensagem.

**Molhada? Sim, não há nada acima dessa, Bella. Considere-me mortalmente morto. Maldição. Ler essa palavra e depois ler a sua resposta? Sim, a falta de loção ficou fora de controle. O povo da Alemanha está amaldiçoando meu nome.**

Molhada. Melhor palavra do mundo. Deus, eu esperava que eu conseguisse jogar algumas boas neste novo jogo. E eu amaldiçoaria o nome dele, da melhor maneira, é claro. Como, Fôda-me, Edward. Porra, sim, Edward. Etc.

**Eu amo a ideia de que a minha fantasia deixou você molhada. Eu tenho que dizer a você, eu tenho pensado muito nela desde que você mencionou ser uma professora. Jogue no material da bibliotecária e eu era um caso perdido. Eu sou grato que compartilhar minha fantasia não assustou você. Eu estava com medo que eu fosse muito franco, mas então você tinha que ir e ser ainda mais, não é?**

Sim, Edward, você pode confiar em mim para amplificar uma fenda a cada vez. Vamos chamar os bois pelos nomes. Nós dois sabemos que queremos foder.

**Sim, eu quero muito te foder por trás. E pela frente. E de lado. De qualquer maneira que eu pudesse fazer isso seria ótimo. E simplesmente acontece que eu tenho um monte de milhas como passageiro frequente, então nós podemos verificar aquele banheiro quando você quiser.**

Sorte grande. Essa seria a fantasia de hoje à noite, então.

**Eu devo admitir, eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas quem não pensou sobre isso? Especialmente em um vôo longo e chato através do oceano. Pelo menos eu sei o que estarei pensando no meu vôo de volta. O que significa que precisarei de um cobertor para que todos no avião não possam ver a ereção que eu estarei ostentando por sua causa.**

E isso me excitou, sabendo que ele estaria duro pensando em mim enquanto ele voava para casa. É isso mesmo, Edward, mantenha-me em sua mente e depois venha me tomar com o seu corpo.

**Você é um pouco exibicionista, minha Bella? Você quer um avião cheio de pessoas que sabem que eu estou fodendo você no banheiro? Porque, eu tenho que admitir, isso me deixou muito quente.**

Deus, eu também. Eu precisava de um ventilador, ou algo assim, para o meu quarto.

**Contanto que você afaste os excessos, eu prometo levantar você em qualquer posição que você gostar. Minhas mãos estão muito fortes e agora elas estão lisas, no topo disso. Eu acho que você gostaria da sensação delas contra a sua pele. Cada centímetro da sua pele.**

Gah. Ele me matou totalmente agora.

**Estou ansioso por qualquer coisa que você queira me enviar, Bella, mesmo que seja apenas as suas palavras. Travessas, ou não. Falo com você em breve.**

Oh, Edward, eu darei a você muito mais do que minhas palavras. Voltei para o jogo e olhei para as minhas letras. Haha, eu poderia jogar 'peitos' se o jogo aceitasse, mas ele não aceitou, claro. Eu estabeleci-me para 'inclinada'***** em seu 'tesouro'. 16 pontos. Belo começo. Agora, a parte mais importante.

_*As palavras quando traduzidas não fazem muito sentido, mas aqui ela usa "titties" para peitos e "tilted" para inclinada._

_Então, você gostou que eu joguei molhada, não é? Ou você gostou mais que você me deixou desse jeito? Se eu fosse uma garota de apostar, eu apostaria na última. Eu sei que eu desmonto toda vez que você menciona que eu o deixo duro, então estou supondo que minha calcinha molhada faz o mesmo com você. Bem, se eu estivesse usando calcinha, quero dizer._

Haha, isso deve deixá-lo louco!

_Você nunca precisa se preocupar sobre ser muito franco comigo, Edward. Você pode me dizer o que quiser e eu não usarei isso contra você. Inferno, eu muito provavelmente adicionaria isso à minha lista sempre crescente de fantasias sobre você._

_Você pode me foder de todas aquelas maneiras e muito mais. O fato de que você tem um monte de milhas de passageiro frequente me entusiasma infinitamente. Eu nunca fui uma exibicionista antes, mas você parece trazer esse meu lado à tona. Uma das minhas fantasias é muito pública e eu não tenho ideia por que, mas deixa-me muito quente o tempo todo._

Ele simplesmente teria que pedir para eu elaborar se ele quisesse saber minha fantasia. Havia algo de errado comigo por querer transar com ele na frente do corpo estudantil, mas ele era Edward Cullen. Quem poderia me culpar?

_Eu gosto de mãos macias e fortes, e eu faria bom uso delas quantas vezes você me deixasse. Receio que eu poderia esgotá-lo. Acha que você poderia aguentar?_

E isso era um bom lugar para terminar.

_Enviarei a você mais do que minhas palavras em breve, Edward. Espero que elas façam jus às suas expectativas e que dêem a você mais alimento para suas fantasias. Até lá, pensamentos felizes para o seu final feliz._

Isso serviria muito bem. Fechei o aplicativo e saí da cama para me preparar para o meu dia.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Aqui, coloque isso." Rose entregou-me uma camisa branca e uma saia preta. Que diabos?

"Eu tenho a minha própria camisa branca e saia preta. Por que eu preciso dessas?"

"Porque elas são minhas e eu sou um tamanho menor do que você, o que significa que elas ficarão apertadas e sexy. Agora, coloque-as, deixe os dois primeiros botões abertos. Você tem os lápis?"

Fiz uma careta para ela e apontei para a minha mesa. "Eles estão bem ali." Tirei minha camiseta e comecei a estender a mão para a minha gaveta para pegar um sutiã branco, mas Rose bateu na minha mão. "Ei!"

"Deixe o preto. Eu faria você ficar sem sutiã, mas sei que você não fará isso." Malditamente certa que eu não faria isso. "Preto funcionará. Ele o verá através da sua camisa e isso o deixará selvagem".

Revirei meus olhos, mas coloquei a camisa. Ficou confortável nos braços e foi uma coisa muito boa que ela queria que os dois primeiros botões estivessem desabotoados, porque eu não poderia tê-los abotoado se eu quisesse.

"Perfeito." Revirei meus olhos e vesti a saia. Aparentemente, eu não estaria respirando para esta fotografia. É melhor ela não demorar muito. "Ok, torça seu cabelo para cima em um coque." Eu fiz isso, apesar de isso enviar a camisa para cima na minha barriga e apertar meus braços ainda mais.

Ela veio atrás de mim e eu observei no espelho quando ela enfiou os dois lápis no coque, fazendo-o ficar no lugar. Ooooh, eu entendi agora. Fantasia de professora na carne. Eu estava um bocado quente.

"Agora, você está muito boa, mas eu colocarei um pouco de maquiagem leve." Ela passou algum blush e rapidamente escureceu meus olhos com delineador e uma sombra de olho marrom clara. Ela entregou-me um gloss vermelho. "Passe um pouco." Eu suspirei, mas o fiz enquanto ela perambulava ao redor do quarto, limpando a minha mesa.

Ela então correu para fora do quarto e eu me analisei criticamente. Eu parecia muito curvilínea, preenchendo a saia agradavelmente, e a camisa apertada tinha meus seios parecendo meio poderosos. Não era obsceno, graças a Deus, e a maquiagem era exatamente certa. Menos do que eu usava quando eu ia a uma festa, de qualquer maneira. Eu parecia comigo mesma, apenas mais sexy.

Rose veio correndo de volta com uma maçã em uma mão e uma régua em outra. Eu soltei uma risada e ela sorriu. "Eu sou terrível, ou eu sou incrível? Agora, apóie-se contra a mesa, cruze as pernas e mantenha a régua em sua mão esquerda e a maçã em sua direita." Fiz o que ela pediu enquanto ela alinhava sua câmera. Ela a colocou para baixo e agarrou meus óculos da minha mesa de cabeceira, deslizando-o sobre os meus olhos. Isso completou o visual que eu prometi a ele.

Rose pegou sua câmera e eu estava pronta. "Ok, agora, levante a maçã em direção à sua boca e a abra como se você estivesse prestes a dar uma mordida." Eu fiz isso também. "Coloque a sua língua para fora apenas um pouco, deixando-a descansar no seu lábio." Ok então. Rose bateu a foto e eu tentei segurar a pose ridícula para ela.

"Oh, isso é incrível, Bella! Venha ver!" Coloquei a maçã e a régua para baixo e me movi para ver as fotos. Elas eram... quente. Ela estava certa.

"Esta é a escolhida." Rose declarou. Era sexy e eu parecia que queria dar uma mordida em mais do que apenas a maçã. O quanto isso era verdadeiro.

"Eu amo isso".

"Pegue o seu computador." Ela o conectou e enviou a foto para a minha área de trabalho. "Agora, envie isso".

"Agora?" Eu gritei. Quero dizer, eu disse a ele que enviaria em breve, mas hoje?

"Sim. Ele vai gozar tão forte que você ouvirá por todo o caminho na Alemanha!" Ela estava dançando em volta do meu quarto e, eu tinha que admitir, eu amei o som disso. Abri um e-mail e anexei a foto.

"Tudo bem, diga algo sexy e envie isso!" Ela exigiu.

Algo sexy? Como se eu pudesse fazer isso em necessidade.

_Edward,_

_Uma maçã por dia significa que o professor vai jogar. Você vai me dar uma? Ou eu terei que punir você? Você verá a minha escolha de arma quando abrir isto. Estou ansiosa para ver o que você vai escolher._

_Sua Bella._

"Ah, sim, jogue, Professora Swan!" Rose jogou os braços ao redor de mim e praticamente me estrangulou ao redor do pescoço. "Envie isso!"

Eu fiz isso e rapidamente fechei meu computador. O que ele pensaria? O que ele diria? Eu esperava que ele gostasse. Eu esperava que ele gostasse de mim.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_É tão legal ver como o "relacionamento" entre eles está crescendo, não acham? E o que vc´s acham que será a reação de Edward a essa foto?_

_Quinta feira teremos Palavras com Estranhos e segunda que vem voltamos com "First & Ten". Desculpem o atraso. Estamos tentando organizar nossa equipe, mas nem todas conseguem cumprir o prazo.  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	17. Beterraba

**Capítulo 17 – Beterraba**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu deveria ter feito isso? Ele gostaria? É claro que ele gostaria, quero dizer, era sexualmente sugestiva e tudo, mas ele gostaria de mim? Eu era bonita o suficiente? Ele tinha namorado Irina Ivanov, pelo amor de Deus. Eu nem remotamente me comparava a ela, e talvez eu devesse tentar não enviar. Onde estava o maldito botão de não enviar um e-mail também? Maldita tecnologia.

"Cale-se, Bella." Olhei para Rose em surpresa.

"O quê? Eu não disse nada?"

"Você não disse nada verbalmente, mas a sua expressão facial disse tudo. Sem arrependimentos, Swan. Ele vai amar isso. Agora, controle-se e vamos sair".

Eu não podia sair. E se ele respondesse? "Sair? Eu não posso ir a lugar nenhum. Eu tenho que..."

"Sentar-se na sua bunda e ficar obsessiva sobre Edward respondendo ao seu e-mail. É tarde na Alemanha. Ele provavelmente não vai vê-lo até amanhã, e você não ficará sentada esperando por um e-mail dele. Você pode verificar do seu telefone. Vamos pegar o jantar, pelo menos".

Ela estava certa, é claro. Era quase meia-noite lá. Edward provavelmente estava dormindo agora. Ficar sentada por aí não me faria nenhum bem e só me deixaria mais nervosa. "Tudo bem, eu vou, mas vou trocar de roupa." Eu mal podia respirar nesta roupa.

Rose riu e puxou-me para os meus pés. "Quente como você está agora, até mesmo eu não sugeriria usar isso em público. Seus peitos estão incríveis, no entanto." Ela olhou para eles e eu bati sua mão de mim, porque realmente parecia que ela estava prestes a apalpar-me.

"Toque os seus próprios peitos. Deixe os meus em paz".

Ela riu. "Eu faço isso o tempo todo. E os seus estão epicamente quentes agora".

Eu a golpeei de novo. "Vá".

"Sim, sim, fique pronta em 10 minutos".

Dei um suspiro de alívio quando finalmente tirei a saia e a blusa. De volta a um jeans e uma blusa de moletom. Isso era melhor. Não que eu me importasse de me vestir sensualmente para a pessoa certa, como Edward, mas eu certamente não faria isso por um simples jantar com Rose.

"Você está pronta?" Ela apareceu vestindo uma camisa vermelha apertada de mangas compridas e calça jeans. Como ela conseguia fazer esse visual de pecado estava além de mim. Simplesmente uma especialidade de Rose.

"Sim, para onde vamos?"

"Eu não sei. Para o que você está no humor?" Eu dei de ombros. "Bucks? Um bar esportivo a poucos quarteirões de distância".

"Isso serve".

Chegamos lá sem incidentes e fomos capazes de conseguir uma mesa, uma vez que ainda era muito cedo. Abri meu e-mail no meu celular e não havia resposta. Rose riu de mim e pediu um jarro de cerveja para nós duas.

"Você é patética, mas eu quero dizer isso da melhor maneira, Bella".

Eu era. Essa era a verdade. "Eu não posso evitar, Rose. Eu não deveria ter enviado isso. Foi demais".

Ela empurrou o cabelo para trás dos seus ombros. "Bella, eu já a guiei errado? Confie em mim, o impacto que a foto fará vai garantir que ele fique viciado em você. Suas palavras farão o resto".

Eu não estava preocupada com as minhas palavras. Falar com ele era fácil. Mas e se eu não correspondesse? "Ele namorou Irina, Rose. Eu não me comparo a ela".

Nossa cerveja veio e Rose descartou a garçonete, dizendo que não estávamos prontas para fazer o pedido. Isto não foi uma mentira, já que eu ainda tinha que abrir meu cardápio.

"Sim, ele namorou com ela. E agora ele a odeia. Quero dizer, ele tem que odiá-la, após a merda que ela fez. Então, eu realmente não acho que ele abrigasse um grande desejo de namorar alguém que o lembre dela. E você é exatamente tão bonita, até mais bonita." Eu bufei para isso e ela enrolou seu guardanapo e jogou em mim. "Além disso, você é mais inteligente, mais engraçada, mais sexy. Você é tudo que um cara poderia querer".

"Diga isso para Tyler." Merda, por que eu disse isso? Como se eu quisesse que ele me quisesse?

"Ok." Ela pegou seu telefone e eu ofeguei e tentei tirá-lo da sua mão. Rose era malditamente forte, no entanto, e ela se manteve firme.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Ligando para Tyler." Ela procurou através do seu telefone. "Ele ainda tem o mesmo número, certo?"

Como se eu soubesse? "Eu não tenho ideia, mas você não está ligando para ele".

"Sim, eu estou. Eu queria ligar ontem, mas você era uma preocupação maior do que ele. Agora, você está bem, você tem o cara mais gostoso do planeta ofegante atrás de você e se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso, a bunda gostosa dele estará em Washington antes que o semestre acabe. Eu não direi nada terrível".

Certo. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria que ela fizesse isso, mas então, eu nunca tive. Eu tinha atendido a ligação dele e escutado sua notícia e fiquei tão atordoada que eu não tinha dito muito mais do que um adeus.

"Tyler? Olá, aqui é Rosalie Hale, você se lembra de mim?" Ela parou e deu-me um sorriso cruel. "Claro que sim. Isso é uma coisa muito boa. Nós recebemos suas rosas ontem." Outra pausa. "Eu sei que elas não eram para mim, imbecil, mas qualquer coisa que você envia para Bella, você envia para mim".

"Então, aqui está a coisa. A única razão que você ainda tem o seu pau mentiroso e enganador é porque Bella teria ficado chateada se eu tivesse castrado você. Ela, a alma de bom coração que ela é..." ela sorriu para mim, "deseja que seu bebê tenha uma boa vida com seu pai imbecil. Eu não sou tão boa. Você se lembra da minha área de estudo, Tyler?"

Outra pausa. "Isso mesmo. Eu estou na medicina. Verdade, eu pretendo ser uma cirurgiã. Eu sou poderosamente habilidosa com uma faca e meus dedos estão simplesmente ansiosos para apresentar o meu bisturi para as suas bolas. Se você entrar em contato conosco novamente, você não será pai de outra criança e sua esposa não será mais alegremente ignorante sobre que idiota traidor você é".

Ela assentiu. "Eu achei que você poderia. Cuide-se, Tyler." E, com isso, ela desligou e sorriu. "Veja, isso não foi tão ruim." Ela abriu seu cardápio.

"Rose, você ameaçou castrá-lo." Não que eu me importasse, na verdade. Foi meio engraçado. Mas errado. Muito errado.

"Sim, eu ameacei. Acho que pedirei um sanduíche de frango." Ela respondeu, seu olhos no cardápio.

"Você não pode estar pensando em comida".

"É claro que eu posso. Eu sou uma multi-tarefas. Ele tinha isso vindo, Bella. Você não entregaria isso a ele. Você é muito boa. Isto é para o que você me tem".

Senti uma onda de amor por ela. "Eu tenho você por mais do que chutar bundas, Rose".

Ela riu. "Oh, eu sei. Planejar fotos e tirá-las, orientação sexual, roupas e construção de confiança... eu trago muito para a mesa".

Estendi minha mão e peguei a mão dela. "Você faz e tudo isso é ótimo, mas eu te amo pelo quanto você é forte e leal. Você me levanta e não me deixa sentir pena de mim mesma, ou ficar sentada em casa obcecada por um e-mail. Obrigada, Rose".

Ela apertou minha mão de volta. "Eu também te amo. Agora, peça alguma comida e verifique seu e-mail novamente. Eu estou morrendo." Ela apontou para a garçonete e ela veio. Eu pedi um hambúrguer e Rose pediu seu frango. Nenhuma resposta ainda.

Nós conversamos até a nossa comida chegar e, até então, eu estava realmente faminta. Nós duas devoramos nossa comida e bebemos mais cerveja. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco tonta, mas o hambúrguer e batatas fritas deveriam ajudar com isso.

"Ei, linda." Uma voz veio de trás de mim e Rose sorriu.

"Ei, você".

"Opa, eu quero dizer duas lindas. Olá, Bella." Eu me virei e lá estava Brady, junto com um cara. Eu acenei e virei para olhar para Rose. Ela não armaria para mim. Ela sabia melhor. Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, indicando que isso era uma surpresa para ela.

"Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui." Ela disse.

Ele sorriu e deslizou para a mesa ao lado dela. "Eu estava apenas pegando uma comida com o meu irmão e vi você aqui. Eu tinha que vir dizer oi. Vocês lembram de Colin?"

Colin. Oh, sim. Presidente da Sig Eps antes de Brady. Ele se formou depois do nosso segundo ano.

"Colin, estas são a minha Rose e Bella." Rose levantou uma sobrancelha para isso, mas não disse nada para corrigi-lo.

"Oi, Rose. Olá, Bella." Eu olhei para ele e tentei sorrir. Ele tinha cerca de 1m82cm de altura, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como os do seu irmão. Ele sorriu para mim e eu vi isso em sua expressão. A mesma coisa que eu via com todos os Sig Eps. Ele sabia sobre Tyler, claro. Fodidos homens fofoqueiros.

"Você se importa?" Ele perguntou, indicando o local ao lado de mim na mesa.

Eu me importava? Sim, eu meio que me importava. "Na verdade, eu preciso ir para casa. Grande prova amanhã." Isso seria novidade para os meus professores. Eu deslizei para fora da mesa e Rose começou a se levantar também. "Não, Rose, você pode ficar".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Vejo você mais tarde".

"Eu estarei em casa em breve. Não enterre-se em seu computador".

Eu ri e joguei dinheiro sobre a mesa. Rose fez uma careta, mas não podia me parar. "Eu tentarei".

Acenei para os caras e tentei ignorar os olhos que eu senti seguindo a minha retirada. Eu não precisava da pena de Colin. Eu não precisava de ninguém. Eu tinha Edward.

Era apenas 19hs, mas eu estava pronta para ir para casa. Ainda estava claro e a caminhada foi rápida. A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi ir diretamente para o meu quarto e olhar o meu e-mail. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Esperei abrir e soltei um suspiro alto quando vi que ele já tinha respondido. Ele não deve estar dormindo.

Oh, Deus. Eu me senti mal. E se ele tivesse odiado? Não, não, Bella, não seja estúpida. O que Rose faria? Ela exigiria que você o abrisse imediatamente e lesse em voz alta para ela. Bem, não há necessidade da parte em voz alta, mas, abra. Faça isso.

**Bella,**

**Bom Deus, eu nem sei o que dizer agora. Eu disse para mantermos a perversão no PcA, mas você não me enviou aquela foto via PcA, já que você não pode e tudo mais. Antes que eu fique totalmente estúpido, eu preciso dizer uma coisa. Você é linda. Estonteante. Ainda mais bonita do que eu imaginava e, confie em mim quando eu digo que eu tenho uma imaginação ativa e fértil. Eu acho que você já sabia disso, com base nas fantasias que eu compartilhei com você. Você superou cada uma.**

Eu superei? Merda, eu acabei de gritar? Sim, eu acabei, mas eu superei! Eu superei as expectativas dele? Eu era bonita para ele? Para Edward Cullen, a personificação da beleza? Como isso era mesmo possível?

**Ok, hora de ser o pervertido que você conhece e adora. Você nublou minha mente e eu então liberei minha carga. Não, sério, eu fiz isso. Eu acho que minha mão estava no meu pau exatamente 0,05 segundos depois que eu abri a foto. Espero que isso não seja errado de compartilhar com você. Eu praticamente disse a você que você me tinha me masturbando com suas palavras, combine isso com essa foto de fantasia e eu estava perdido.**

Oh, meu Deus. Se ele estava falando sério, isso era simplesmente a coisa mais legal que alguém já me disse. Seja estúpido o quanto você quiser, Cullen, se você está me dizendo que só de olhar para mim já tem você se masturbando.

**Sério, você estava tentando me matar? Talvez você devesse ter apenas quebrado em várias partes do corpo para que eu pudesse saber o que estava por vir antes de ser atingido com uma das grandes. Estou brincando, é claro. Eu amo que você me enviou uma foto e eu amo que você fez a minha fantasia mais real. Quem tirou essa foto? Devo a ela (é melhor que seja ela) uma grande dívida de gratidão.**

Você e eu. Eu teria que fazer mais do que pagar o jantar dela, com certeza.

**Sabendo o que eu estou perdendo enquanto eu estou em todo o maldito mundo, e você está sentada em Washington, pode ser o suficiente para me deixar louco. Eu provavelmente poderia/iria quebrar recordes de velocidade em terra se eu estivesse na Califórnia, quando a sua foto chegou, no entanto. Bella, eu não vou mentir, eu realmente doí por querer tocar você.**

Senti aquele puxão familiar no meu baixo ventre que eu sempre sentia quando suas palavras me excitavam. Eu queria tanto tocá-lo. Era como um desejo que eu não podia satisfazer.

**Tudo bem, eu tentarei parar de insistir em como você é sexy e linda e tentarei responder aos seus e-mails. Tenho certeza que seu PcA vai me deixar duro novamente, então eu preciso focar enquanto puder.**

Não, Edward, você pode se sentir livre para me dizer que eu sou sexy e linda tanto quanto você quiser. Eu não estou a ponto de impedi-lo. Eu estava sorrindo como uma idiota? Sim, sim, eu estava. Bem, quem pode me culpar?

**Estou muito feliz que eu pude fazê-la se sentir melhor sobre sua situação com seu ex. Mesmo que eu não conheça você, eu sinto que eu a conheço muito bem, e eu estou 100% certo de que o idiota não queria desistir de você. Quem o faria? Eu estava me perguntando se ele tinha caído de cabeça quando era criança. Ele praticava algum esporte? Talvez ele tenha danificado alguma parte vital do seu cérebro. Essa é a única explicação.**

Eu ri. Tyler provavelmente desejava que ele tivesse caído de cabeça depois de falar com Rose esta noite.

**Minha ex provavelmente merece algum soco. Minha mãe e alguns amigos próximos queriam socá-la, mas eu não os deixaria. Divertidamente, eles nem sequer conhecem toda a história. Eles sabem sobre ela na cama com outro homem, mas não sobre o convite para me juntar a eles, ou as coisas que ela disse. Você é a única que sabe disso. Isso é estranho? Que eu possa compartilhar algo assim com você e não com as pessoas que eu estou mais próximo? Não parece estranho. Eu senti que eu precisava dar a você aquele pedaço de mim, assim como você me deu o seu. Não precisava do tipo obrigado, mas precisava porque eu queria.**

Oh, Edward, você pode compartilhar tudo comigo. Eu amo que você quis.

**Ela, uh, tem percebido isso, eu acho? Ela está nesta viagem, assim como o meu substituto, e mesmo que eles estejam muito juntos, ela deu em cima de mim todos os dias. O quanto isso é louco? Como se eu fosse aceitá-la de volta depois do que ela fez? Ela está me deixando louco, e você é a única que me mantém são. Eu amo conversar com você, você sabe disso?**

Dar em cima? Quais fodidos movimentos? Ela estava dando em cima dele e se casando com James ao mesmo tempo? Aquela cadela precisava de mais do que um soco no rosto.

**Diga a Rose que ela não tem que vir atrás de mim! Eu tenho apenas a melhor das intenções no que diz respeito a você. Ela não precisa saber que muitas dessas intenções são do tipo nus, mas eu imagino que ela aprovaria, especialmente se ela foi a pessoa que tirou essa foto sua? Por favor, esclareça a minha mente nessa frente. Eu realmente tenho que saber! E enquanto eu tenho certeza que ela é muito bonita, como você diz, eu duvido que ela seja mais bonita do que você.**

Deus, ele era perfeito, ou o quê? Sim, Rose era mais bonita, mas ele me fez sentir como se eu pudesse estar em seus olhos, o que era realmente o que importava. E o quanto era fofo que ele estivesse preocupado sobre quem tirou a foto?

**Estou feliz por você ter amigas como Rose e Alice. Meu irmão sempre foi tanto um amigo como um irmão para mim. Ele me deixa louco às vezes, mas eu sei que ele fará qualquer coisa por mim e vice-versa.**

**Então, você cresceu em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, hein? Facas e Colheres são perto*? Piada ridícula, eu sei, mas você sabe que eu posso ser ridículo de vez em quando. Eu cresci em Chicago, então, não exatamente uma cidade minúscula. Eu amava lá, no entanto. Os prédios, as pessoas, o Lago Michigan, o Sox, o Bears... minha família ainda tem ingressos para a temporada do Da Bears e todos nós vamos a pelo menos dois jogos por ano. Nós congelamos nossas bundas, agora que estamos todos acostumados à Califórnia, mas é muito divertido.**

_*Forks significa "garfo", por isso a piadinha que ele faz sobre as cidades._

Eu o tinha visto usando um boné do Bears uma ou duas vezes em fotos e ele ficava tão sexy. Vamos para um jogo, Edward.

**Seu pai é um policial, hein? Não é de admirar que você esteja sempre ameaçando-me com as algemas! Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu aposto que seu pai não aprovaria. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, no entanto. Meu pai é médico e minha mãe foi a dona de casa típica pela maioria da minha vida. Noto que você não mencionou sua mãe. Existe uma razão para isso? Eu não quero me intrometer, eu estava apenas curioso.**

Sim, meu pai não ficaria satisfeito, mas tudo bem. Quanto à minha mãe, quem no inferno sabia o que ela seria?

**Chame isso de palpite, mas eu tenho certeza que você ainda será a melhor parte do meu dia quando eu chegar em casa. Sim, eu amo o meu irmão, mas ele é grande e ele peida e fede e outras coisas. Ele não pode se comparar a você. Então, sim, Bella, você definitivamente terá notícias minhas quando eu chegar em casa. Em mais de uma maneira, eu imagino.**

Mais de uma maneira? O que isso significava? Nós já tivemos duas maneiras. Haveria três? Quatro? Eu tinha que saber!

**Quanto ao seu outro e-mail, eu acho que comprarei um pomar de maçãs quando chegar em casa. Talvez devesse ser em Washington, já que eu as estaria fornecendo a você diariamente, mesmo que eu goste da sua arma de escolha também. Talvez você possa me punir por beijar sua bunda com muita frequência. Eu sou um pouco intrometido. E eu realmente adoraria beijar sua bunda. Mesmo que essa seja a parte de você que eu não consigo ver, eu imagino que combine com o resto do pacote sexy.**

Haha, comprar um pomar de maçãs? Eu amei isso! E se ele queria ver a minha bunda, isso poderia ser providenciado. Não havia nada de errado com uma foto minha inclinando-me, havia? Eu precisaria perguntar a Rose.

**Tudo bem, eu tenho que ver qual doce tortura você inflingiu a mim em PcA. Passou uma hora inteira desde que eu estive completamente duro, afinal.**

**Obrigado por compartilhar a si mesma comigo. Tanto a sua foto como suas palavras. Cada coisa que você envia serve para me fazer...**

**Seu, Edward**

Deus, suas palavras de despedida me fizeram estremecer. Se ele simplesmente fosse meu. Bem, ele era dessa maneira, e eu definitivamente era sua. Hora de responder.

_Edward,_

_Eu tenho que admitir que estive na borda de meu assento perguntando-me o que você achou da foto. E eu certamente não esperava ter notícias suas tão depressa. Você está tendo problemas para dormir? Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?_

Eu ficaria feliz em aliviá-lo de qualquer estresse que ele pudesse ter.

_Então, novamente, talvez eu não tenha ajudado em nada enviando aquela foto tão tarde da noite. Eu diria que sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que eu não sinto. Eu realmente fiz você gozar tão rápido? Apenas a minha foto, sem as palavras adicionadas? Eu não mentirei. Isso me teve sorrindo como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria._

Ainda sorrindo. Eu provavelmente ficarei presa desta maneira e parecerei como Jack Nicholson no filme Batman. Isso realmente era horrível.

_Estou feliz que você ache que eu sou bonita e todas aquelas outras palavras maravilhosas que você usou para me descrever. Às vezes eu me sinto assim, mas quando você vive com Rose, que foi quem tirou a foto e provavelmente terá uma lista de ideias de presentes de bom gosto para você na mão, e Alice, bem, ambas simplesmente tendem a brilhar e se destacar de uma forma que eu não tenho. Eu sou a quieta, embora eu ache que a foto que enviei a você faria você rir com a ideia disso._

_É verdade, no entanto. Você sabe o que eu fiz esta noite? Rose arrastou-me para jantar depois que enviamos a você a minha foto (embora eu assegure a você que troquei de roupa antes), e ela decidiu ligar para o meu ex para dizer-lhe exatamente o que pensava dele, já que eu nunca disse. Ela está na pré-medicina e ameaçou usar seu bisturi nas bolas dele e em outras áreas delicadas dos homens. Eu não acho que ele me enviará alguma coisa novamente. Talvez uma ordem de restrição, embora eu não esteja prestes a chegar perto dele. Rose pode, no entanto. Eu disse a você que ela era assustadora._

Assustadora e completamente impressionante. A melhor pessoa que eu conheço.

_Sua ex soa ainda mais como um pedaço de merda que o meu! Ela realmente está dando em cima de você enquanto viaja com seu cara atual? Isso é incrível. Agora eu quero fazer mais do que dar um soco nela. Talvez eu possa apresentá-la ao bisturi de Rose também! Desculpe, eu geralmente sou uma pessoa muito não-violenta, mas o pensamento de alguém machucando você me faz ver vermelho. Você merece muito mais que isso._

Você merece alguém que aprecie você e nunca olhe duas vezes para um outro cara se ela tinha você, Edward. Alguém que vai lhe dar seu coração completamente. Alguém como eu.

_Eu acho que é mais fácil para você compartilhar coisas assim comigo, e eu com você, porque nós não fizemos parte da experiência ruim um do outro. Sua família e amigos a conheciam, minha família e amigos o conheciam, e eles nos amam, então eles estavam muito próximos da situação. Você não estava lá quando eu passei pela dor da traição de Tyler e eu não estava lá quando você a descobriu na cama com outro cara. Nós podemos dizer ao outro coisas que não nos farão fugir, bem, além de eu querer bater na sua ex, é claro. Eu não posso evitar isso, eu sou protetora com os meus amigos. E você é isso agora. Pelo menos eu gosto de pensar assim._

Eu certamente espero que sim.

_Ok, já basta deles. Você é da Cidade do Vento? Isso é legal. Eu sempre quis ir para lá. Eu sou mais uma fã de baseball do que de futebol, mas eu não me importo com qualquer esporte. Eu acho que é ótimo que você e sua família viajem juntos para ir a um jogo. Deve ser bom ter isso._

_Já que você perguntou, vou dizer-lhe que a minha mãe não está realmente mais na minha vida, que é por que eu não falo sobre ela. Ela decolou quando eu tinha três anos e eu recebo o cartão de aniversário ocasional, ou um ridículo presente de Natal que não é nem remotamente eu, e é isso. No ano passado, ela me enviou um top e uma saia que mal tinham material suficiente para cobrir uma menina de dez anos de idade, quanto mais uma de 22 anos. Foto recente de lado, eu sou geralmente um tipo de garota de calça jeans e camiseta. Ela estava namorando um cara que era apenas alguns anos mais velho do que eu da última vez que chequei, o que provavelmente explica as roupas, mas eu não tenho ideia se ela ainda está com ele agora._

_Então, sim, somos só eu e meu pai. Ele é um ótimo cara e fez o seu melhor comigo, mas não é o mesmo que ter uma mãe, sabe? Eu certamente não poderia falar com ele sobre meninos. No instante em que um vinha farejando, ele estava pesquisando os antecedentes criminais dos seus pais. Ok, eu posso estar exagerando, mas ele tinha uma predileção por usar sua arma e coldre sempre que eu saía em um encontro. Ele é engraçado, pelo menos ele gosta de pensar assim!_

Eu ri quando lembrei de Charlie posando no corredor com seu quadril inclinado para mostrar sua arma claramente para quem estivesse à porta. Eu tive sorte de namorar alguém durante a escola.

_Estou contente que eu ainda farei parte do seu dia quando você chegar em casa. E eu prometo não peidar ou feder muito, não que você possa dizer, nem nada, mas, ainda assim. É uma boa prática da qual ficar longe._

_Então você vai comprar um pomar inteiro de maçãs, Edward? Isso é um monte de jogo, se eu der um jogo por maçã. E eu o daria._

Todo dia e de toda maneira, Cullen.

_Minha bunda é fantástica, se eu digo sobre mim mesma. Talvez você tenha outra foto um dia. Ou talvez eu deveria salvá-la como uma isca para levá-lo a fazer essa viagem ao norte. Hmmm... eu terei que pensar sobre isso por um tempo. Sinta-se livre para beijá-la quando você quiser. Ela está pronta e esperando._

_Eu amo compartilhar minhas palavras e foto com você. Estou tão feliz que você goste delas. Eu gosto das suas exatamente tanto assim, eu lhe garanto._

_Agora eu sairei para ver o que suas palavras farão comigo esta noite. Eu tenho algumas pilhas novas, apenas no caso._

_Sua, Bella_

Isso funcionou. Abri meu aplicativo PcA e o esperei carregar. 'Trazer', hein? Vou trazer-lhe o que você quiser, Edward. Abri sua mensagem, ansiosa para ver o que ele tinha a dizer.

**Eu gosto muito de deixar você molhada, Bella. É o meu tipo de força motriz da vida agora, dizer a verdade a você. E o que você está fazendo sem calcinha? Não que eu me importe, é claro. Acesso mais fácil para mim. Você gostaria de saber o que eu faria se eu levantasse aquela sua saia e a encontrasse sem calcinha? Bem, diga-me sobre esta sua fantasia pública e eu compartilharei essas informações com você. Veja, eu posso ser provocador também.**

O quê? O que você faria, Edward? Por que você está me provocando? Só porque eu provoquei você? Tão injusto!

**Trazer para fora o seu lado exibicionista é o meu grande prazer. Então, muitos lugares no mundo poderiam ser mais interessantes para algum sexo ilícito, você não acha?**

Gah. Sexo ilícito para a vitória, Edward. Leve-me para onde você quiser.

**Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu possa acompanhar você, Bella. No mínimo, eu teria uma tonelada de diversão tentando. Você acha que pode lidar com tudo o que tenho para dar a você?**

Eu precisava de água. Ou mais cerveja. Algo com o que me refrescar. Eu quero lidar com isso, Edward. Tudo isso.

**Você já sabe que você excedeu as minhas expectativas com a sua foto sexy. Eu, e meu pau, não podemos agradecer o suficiente por toda a alegria futura que isso está prestes a nos trazer.**

**Doces sonhos comigo, Edward**

Seu pau. Ele brincou com o seu pau enquanto olha para a minha foto. Isso era tão quente. Eu não poderia suportar isso.

_Quando eu enviei a você aquela mensagem, eu estava na minha camisola e nada mais, é claro. Quanto ao que eu estava, ou não estava, usando sob a saia, você não gostaria de saber? Eu diria a você, mas vendo como você me deixou pendurada com o que você faria com o que você encontrasse, eu acho que estou devolvendo o favor._

_Minha fantasia pública é inteiramente muito pública para realmente fazer, mas nós temos esta grande quadra no campus e, uh, o pensamento de fazer isso lá enquanto a escola inteira assistia me deixou quente. Eu nunca faria isso, veja você, mas há algo sobre estar exposta e não dando a mínima para quem viu, sabe?_

_Eu posso lidar com tudo o que você tem para me dar, Edward. Eu adoraria lidar com isso com as minhas mãos e minha boca e, bem, você sabe que eu quero você._

_Estou feliz por você e seu pau terem a minha foto para você passar através da sua viagem. Espero que você tenha loção suficiente para lidar com tudo o que eu estou te dando._

_Saindo para fazer mais do que sonhar com você, Bella._

Voltei para o jogo e fiz uma careta para as minhas malditas letras. Nada legal que eu pudesse jogar com os quatro 'e' malditos, dois 't' e um 'i'. O que diabos era isso? Peitos não funcionaria, maldito seja, e nem 'tetas'. Eu tinha que me contentar com 'beterraba', o que talvez poderia se referir à sua punheta, mais isso era um alongamento. Oh, bem, tinha o suficiente. Eu enviaria a ele uma palavra sexy quando eu pudesse, e até então eu enviaria a ele palavras sexy em minhas mensagens. Isso era melhor, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_A partir de agora, "Palavras com Estranhos" está atualizada com "Palavras com Amigos". Bem, exceto por esta última parte aqui, mas nós a teremos em breve o suficiente. Então, se vocês querem ver a reação de Edward em tempo real para a foto, no capítulo de Palavras com Estranhos._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Desculpem pelo atraso, eu ando super enrolada e acabei atrasando para enviar os capítulos pra Nêni postar, mas..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Tetas

**Recapitulando:**

O último e-mail de Bella:

_Eu tenho que admitir que estive na borda de meu assento perguntando-me o que você achou da foto. E eu certamente não esperava ter notícias suas tão depressa. Você está tendo problemas para dormir? Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?_

_Então, novamente, talvez eu não tenha ajudado em nada enviando aquela foto tão tarde da noite. Eu diria que sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que eu não sinto. Eu realmente fiz você gozar tão rápido? Apenas a minha foto, sem as palavras adicionadas? Eu não mentirei. Isso me teve sorrindo como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria._

_Estou feliz que você ache que eu sou bonita e todas aquelas outras palavras maravilhosas que você usou para me descrever. Às vezes eu me sinto assim, mas quando você vive com Rose, que foi quem tirou a foto e provavelmente terá uma lista de ideias de presentes de bom gosto para você na mão, e Alice, bem, ambas simplesmente tendem a brilhar e se destacar de uma forma que eu não tenho. Eu sou a quieta, embora eu ache que a foto que enviei a você faria você rir com a ideia disso._

_É verdade, no entanto. Você sabe o que eu fiz esta noite? Rose arrastou-me para jantar depois que enviamos a você a minha foto (embora eu assegure a você que troquei de roupa antes), e ela decidiu ligar para o meu ex para dizer-lhe exatamente o que pensava dele, já que eu nunca disse. Ela está na pré-medicina e ameaçou usar seu bisturi nas bolas dele e em outras áreas delicadas dos homens. Eu não acho que ele me enviará alguma coisa novamente. Talvez uma ordem de restrição, embora eu não esteja prestes a chegar perto dele. Rose pode, no entanto. Eu disse a você que ela era assustadora._

_Sua ex soa ainda mais como um pedaço de merda que o meu! Ela realmente está dando em cima de você enquanto viaja com seu cara atual? Isso é incrível. Agora eu quero fazer mais do que dar um soco nela. Talvez eu possa apresentá-la ao bisturi de Rose também! Desculpe, eu geralmente sou uma pessoa muito não-violenta, mas o pensamento de alguém machucando você me faz ver vermelho. Você merece muito mais que isso._

_Eu acho que é mais fácil para você compartilhar coisas assim comigo, e eu com você, porque nós não fizemos parte da experiência ruim um do outro. Sua família e amigos a conheciam, minha família e amigos o conheciam, e eles nos amam, então eles estavam muito próximos da situação. Você não estava lá quando eu passei pela dor da traição de Tyler e eu não estava lá quando você a descobriu na cama com outro cara. Nós podemos dizer ao outro coisas que não nos farão fugir, bem, além de eu querer bater na sua ex, é claro. Eu não posso evitar isso, eu sou protetora com os meus amigos. E você é isso agora. Pelo menos eu gosto de pensar assim._

_Ok, já basta deles. Você é da Cidade do Vento? Isso é legal. Eu sempre quis ir para lá. Eu sou mais uma fã de baseball do que de futebol, mas eu não me importo com qualquer esporte. Eu acho que é ótimo que você e sua família viajem juntos para ir a um jogo. Deve ser bom ter isso._

_Já que você perguntou, vou dizer-lhe que a minha mãe não está realmente mais na minha vida, que é por que eu não falo sobre ela. Ela decolou quando eu tinha três anos e eu recebo o cartão de aniversário ocasional, ou um ridículo presente de Natal que não é nem remotamente eu, e é isso. No ano passado, ela me enviou um top e uma saia que mal tinham material suficiente para cobrir uma menina de dez anos de idade, quanto mais uma de 22 anos. Foto recente de lado, eu sou geralmente um tipo de garota de calça jeans e camiseta. Ela estava namorando um cara que era apenas alguns anos mais velho do que eu da última vez que chequei, o que provavelmente explica as roupas, mas eu não tenho ideia se ela ainda está com ele agora._

_Então, sim, somos só eu e meu pai. Ele é um ótimo cara e fez o seu melhor comigo, mas não é o mesmo que ter uma mãe, sabe? Eu certamente não poderia falar com ele sobre meninos. No instante em que um vinha farejando, ele estava pesquisando os antecedentes criminais dos seus pais. Ok, eu posso estar exagerando, mas ele tinha uma predileção por usar sua arma e coldre sempre que eu saía em um encontro. Ele é engraçado, pelo menos ele gosta de pensar assim!_

_Estou contente que eu ainda farei parte do seu dia quando você chegar em casa. E eu prometo não peidar ou feder muito, não que você possa dizer, nem nada, mas, ainda assim. É uma boa prática da qual ficar longe._

_Então você vai comprar um pomar inteiro de maçãs, Edward? Isso é um monte de jogo, se eu der um jogo por maçã. E eu o daria._

_Minha bunda é fantástica, se eu digo sobre mim mesma. Talvez você tenha outra foto um dia. Ou talvez eu deveria salvá-la como uma isca para levá-lo a fazer essa viagem ao norte. Hmmm... eu terei que pensar sobre isso por um tempo. Sinta-se livre para beijá-la quando você quiser. Ela está pronta e esperando._

_Eu amo compartilhar minhas palavras e foto com você. Estou tão feliz que você goste delas. Eu gosto das suas exatamente tanto assim, eu lhe garanto._

_Agora eu sairei para ver o que suas palavras farão comigo esta noite. Eu tenho algumas pilhas novas, apenas no caso._

_Sua, Bella_

O último PcA de Bella:

_Quando eu enviei a você aquela mensagem, eu estava na minha camisola e nada mais, é claro. Quanto ao que eu estava, ou não estava, usando sob a saia, você não gostaria de saber? Eu diria a você, mas vendo como você me deixou pendurada com o que você faria com o que você encontrasse, eu acho que estou devolvendo o favor._

_Minha fantasia pública é inteiramente muito pública para realmente fazer, mas nós temos esta grande quadra no campus e, uh, o pensamento de fazer isso lá enquanto a escola inteira assistia me deixou quente. Eu nunca faria isso, veja você, mas há algo sobre estar exposta e não dando a mínima para quem viu, sabe?_

_Eu posso lidar com tudo o que você tem para me dar, Edward. Eu adoraria lidar com isso com as minhas mãos e minha boca e, bem, você sabe que eu quero você._

_Estou feliz por você e seu pau terem a minha foto para você passar através da sua viagem. Espero que você tenha loção suficiente para lidar com tudo o que eu estou te dando._

_Saindo para fazer mais do que sonhar com você, Bella._

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Tetas**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Bella!" Ugh, quem no inferno estava na minha porta a esta hora profana? Que hora profana era mesmo? Estreitei os olhos para o meu relógio e vi que era 07hs15min. Sim, era ridiculamente cedo.

"Vá embora." Eu murmurei enquanto puxava meu travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça.

"Como o inferno que eu vou." Minha porta se abriu e eu sabia que Rose estava no quarto.

"O que você quer?" Minhas palavras foram abafadas pelo travesseiro, mas eu não me importei.

"O que eu quero? O que você acha que eu quero? Abra o seu e-mail, mulher. Eu preciso saber o que ele achou da minha obra-prima!"

Olhei para fora debaixo do meu travesseiro e vi Rose usando as roupas de ontem. Alguém teve uma ligação tardia na noite passada. "Ele amou. Agora, vá embora".

Ela gritou e se jogou em cima de mim. "Eu sabia! Vamos lá, você não está contente?"

"Eu estaria se não fosse de madrugada. E isso dói. Saia de cima de mim".

Ela fez cócegas em mim e eu gritei e empurrei para tirá-la de cima de mim. "Ok, ok, eu acordei!" Fiz uma careta para ela. "Traga-me o meu computador".

Ela estava fora de mim em um flash e tinha meu laptop aberto e ligando antes que eu empurrasse o meu cabelo do meu rosto.

"Eu deixarei você ler os primeiros parágrafos." Eu disse a ela.

Ela bufou e pegou o computador de mim. "Parece que você tem um novo e-mail".

Eu tentei lutar para afastar meu computador dela, mas ela era muito rápida e eu ainda estava meio dormindo. "Eu não vou abri-lo, mesmo que eu queira. Eu simplesmente deixarei isso para você." Dei um suspiro de alívio e vi quando ela abriu o e-mail correto.

"0,05 segundo!" Ela cantou. "Maldição, nós somos duronas. Eu sabia! Deve ter sido ele que eu ouvi quando estava andando de volta para o carro de Brady".

Eu ri e a cutuquei na lateral. "Ok, você já viu o suficiente".

"Vamos, Bella!" Rose deu-me o seu olhar mais irresistível e eu bufei, mas a deixei ler.

"Ele está com medo de mim." Ela disse, soando bastante satisfeita. "Ótimo. Quando for a hora certa, diga a ele que eu aceitarei o meu pagamento na forma de um Lamborghini vermelho cereja, ou o número de telefone do irmão dele. Ele pode escolher".

Eu ri e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Você não deveria estar satisfeita o suficiente agora?"

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Brady é ótimo. Eu estou satisfeita por agora. Isso não significa que não posso ter o próximo nas asas, não é?"

"Acho que não." O que eu sabia? Eu não os tinha enfileirados da forma como Rose tinha. Então, novamente, eu tinha Edward Cullen gozando com a minha foto. Eu não estava exatamente indo muito mal.

"Um pomar de maçã!" Rose jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de forma boba. "Perfeição. Eu disse a você! Eu sou um maldito gênio. Talvez devêssemos fazer o nosso próprio calendário".

"Talvez você devesse fazer o seu próprio calendário. Tenho certeza que seria um best-seller." Eu disse a ela secamente.

"Oh, não! Professora Swan Travessa seria perfeita para agosto. Quem não gostaria de voltar para a escola com uma professora assim?"

Eu bufei e estendi a mão para o meu computador. "Todas as mulheres heterossexuais, provavelmente. Eu seria a professora mais polarizadora de todos os tempos nesse levantamento".

"Cadelas invejosas. Ei, ele quer ver a sua bunda. Eu acho que já sabemos qual será a nossa próxima foto".

Eu lutei pelo meu computador. "Quem diz que haverá uma próxima?"

Rose estreitou seus olhos. "Eu digo. Quanto mais você enviar, mais louco você o deixará e mais cedo ele baterá na nossa porta da frente e atacará você. Agora, vamos ver".

Estabeleci o meu computador de lado, morrendo de vontade de abrir o e-mail dele, mas eu não faria isso com Rose ao meu lado. Eu nunca sabia muito o quanto ele me afetaria. "Olha, é claro que eu quero enviar-lhe outra coisa, algo mais eu, mas..."

"Eu entendi!" Ela gritou, pulando fora da minha cama, seu cabelo loiro voando atrás dela. Eu observei quando ela desapareceu do meu quarto. O que diabos foi isso?

Ela estava de volta um minuto depois, a câmera na mão e um sorriso triunfante iluminando seu rosto. "Ok, agora coloque o seu laptop na cama e deite de barriga para baixo, com os pés no ar, cruzados nos tornozelos, enquanto você lê o e-mail dele".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela. "O que você quer dizer? Eu acabei de acordar. Estou na minha camisola. Você não pode tirar uma foto minha agora".

Ela revirou seus olhos e puxou meus lençóis para trás. "Bella, eu estava certa sobre a outra foto?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então, confie em mim. Você parece que acabou de acordar. Você parece que quer voltar para a cama. Ele verá isso na foto. Seu rosto está um pouco corado, seu cabelo está emaranhado... você parece como se pudesse tê-lo fodido nesta cama um minuto atrás. Isso é quente".

Eu a encarei. "Você tem certeza? Eu tenho alguma marca estranha de vinco no meu rosto? E se..."

"Pare de pensar e simplesmente faça isso".

Eu olhei para ela, mas fiz o que ela pediu, deitando na cama de bruços. Ela fixou minhas cobertas em torno de mim e moveu o laptop de volta na minha frente. Eu cruzei meus pés nos tornozelos e esperei pela sua instrução. Rose brincou com o meu cabelo, jogando a maior parte dele nas minhas costas, mas deixando um pouco caindo sobre o meu ombro, depois alisou a minha camisola nas minhas costas, até mesmo a puxando logo abaixo da minha bunda. Pelo menos estava coberta, pouco. Ela então se moveu alguns metros de distância para o meu lado e um pouco atrás de mim.

"Ok, agora olhe por cima do seu ombro para mim." Eu fiz isso e ela fez uma careta. "Não como se você estivesse irritada comigo, como se você estivesse com sono e quisesse que eu me juntasse a você na cama".

"Mas eu não quero que você se junte a mim na cama." Ela disse. "Você já o fez e olhe para onde isso me levou".

Ela riu. "Ei, eu sou fabulosa na cama. Pergunte a qualquer um." Eu comecei a responder a isso e ela levantou uma mão. "Nem sequer diga isso. Eu não sou tão vagabunda assim. Agora, foco".

Foco, certo. Olhei por cima do ombro para ela novamente. "Assim é melhor, mas não bom o suficiente. Finja que Edward está aqui de pé, olhando-a. Ele está olhando para essa sua bundinha sexy, querendo apertá-la enquanto desliza a camiseta do corpo dele".

Minha boca ficou seca enquanto eu imaginava aquelas mãos perfeitas dele me acariciando. Deus, como eu o queria. Eu precisava que ele me tocasse. Eu precisava que ele...

"Perfeito." Rose tirou várias fotos e fez uma dança da vitória depois que olhou para elas. "Confira!" Ela estava de volta na minha cama e empurrando sua câmera na minha cara. Eu tinha que admitir, ela tinha feito isso de novo. Minha camisola mal cobria a minha bunda e mostrava isso muito bem. Minhas pernas ficaram muito boas, apesar de muito brancas, mas era Washington em março. Eu não estava exatamente bronzeada. Meus olhos, porém, eles eram a chave. Eu parecia sonolenta e excitada. Eu parecia...

"Você parece recém-fodida." Rose forneceu. "Extremamente quente. Eu mesma quero ir para a cama com você agora".

Eu ri e a empurrei. "Bem, você não pode me ter, tão boa de cama quanto você pode ser. Ficaram ótimas, no entanto"!"

"Ele vai amar! Veremos se ele pode quebrar um novo recorde." Ela riu quando enviou as fotos da sua câmera em meu computador.

Eu ri. "Obrigada, Rose. Eu terei a certeza de que você saiba o que ele tem a dizer".

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e deu-me um abraço. "Eu sei que você vai. E, ouça, sobre a noite passada..."

Eu me sentei e coloquei minhas pernas debaixo de mim. "Eu sinto muito por abandoná-la. Eu só não queria estar perto de Colin. Ele olhou para mim como todos eles olham".

Rose suspirou e balançou sua cabeça. "Quando você vai se ver corretamente, Bella? Ele não estava olhando para você com pena".

Eu bufei. "Claro, Rose. Eu conheço aquele olhar quando o vejo. Ele sabia o que Tyler fez e ele se sentiu mal por mim".

Rose colocou as mãos nos seus quadris e olhou para mim. "Ele sabe o que Tyler fez e acha que ele é um idiota. Ele disse que não conseguia entender por que ele possivelmente trairia você e ele me perguntou se você estava solteira".

Eu pisquei para ela, tentando compreender o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. "O quê?"

"Ele quer convidá-la para sair. Ele pediu-me o seu número".

Isso foi inesperado. "Mas, ele parecia..."

"Ele parecia um cara interessado em uma garota, sem nenhuma ideia de como se aproximar dela. Idiota." Ela disse a última carinhosamente, apertando meu ombro.

Eu era realmente tão desligada? O que havia de errado comigo? Além disso, o que ela disse a ele? "Você não o deu para ele, não é?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Eu peguei o número dele para você, em vez disso. Eu disse a ele que você não estava realmente namorando neste momento, mas que eu a avisaria que ele estava interessado e deixaria a bola no seu campo. Ele entendeu isso e teve uma escolha de coisas a dizer sobre que idiota Tyler era".

Ela estendeu a mão em seu bolso e entregou-me um pedaço de papel com o nome e número de telefone de Colin. Olhei para ele por alguns segundos antes de amassá-lo e me preparando para jogá-lo na lata de lixo. Rose parou minha mão.

"Não jogue fora, Bella. Olha, eu não direi a você para sair com ele. Mas, não se feche até mesmo para a possibilidade de algum dia. Eu sei que você quer Edward e eu o quero para você. Mas você não pode colocar todos os ovos nessa cesta. Há tantas coisas que podem acontecer." Eu fiz uma careta com a ideia dessas coisas e ela sorriu e puxou meu cabelo. "Eu não estou dizendo que você precisa sair com ele, ou sequer ligar para ele, apenas mantenha isso como uma opção".

Eu tentei sorrir. "Como você está mantendo Emmett como uma opção, mesmo que você tenha Brady?"

Rose assentiu. "Sim, exatamente. Colin está aqui. Edward está na Europa. Sim, ele estará em casa em breve e esperançosamente virá visitar, mas você não pode assumir isso. Eu só não quero que você desista da chance de algo real pela fantasia".

Eu senti lágrimas bem nos meus olhos. "Mas eu o quero, Rose. Eu quero Edward como eu nunca quis ninguém antes. Não é nem mesmo o fato de que ele é Edward Cullen, sabe? Ele é simplesmente incrível. Ele me faz rir e sorrir e ele está dando-se a mim pouco a pouco. Eu poderia me apaixonar por ele".

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Parece que você já está." Eu abri minha boca para negar isso, mas as palavras não vieram. Fôda-me. Eu tinha ido e dado o meu coração a Edward Cullen. "Estou contente por você ter encontrado alguém que parece ser digno disso. E eu não vou desencorajá-la".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você nunca o fez. Eu não posso agradecê-la o suficiente por isso".

Ela puxou o papel da minha mão e o colocou na minha mesa de cabeceira. "Esse é o meu trabalho como uma das suas melhores amigas. E, como o meu conselho é tão impressionante como a minha amizade, eu quero que você me escute. Não jogue o número. Você pode querer um dia. No momento, Edward está fora de alcance. Talvez ele esteja dentro do seu alcance em breve, e se ele estiver, você segura e não solta nunca. Se ele foder isso e permitir que a melhor coisa que ele já poderia ter tido deslize através dos seu dedos, dê a Colin, ou algum outro cara, uma chance. Ok?"

Foi um pedido razoável. Eu nem remotamente consideraria ligar para Colin, no entanto. "Ok".

"Tudo bem, eu deixarei você para o amante. Envie a ele aquela foto, Bella. Ele vai morrer".

Eu ri. "Eu não queria matá-lo. Eu só quero fazê-lo meu".

Ela sorriu. "Então ele será. Nós veremos isso." Ela saiu da minha cama e se dirigiu para a porta. Eu peguei meu computador de volta e abri o e-mail dele. Eu a ouvi rir enquanto fechava a porta. "Estou surpresa que você esperou até eu sair".

Mostrei o dedo do meio para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse me ver. Ela me manteve longe dele por muito tempo. Ooh, era um longo!

**Bella,**

**Você sabe que eu não mentiria para você. Quando eu digo que você é linda, eu quero dizer isso. Quando eu digo que você me fez gozar mais forte do que eu já tinha gozado, eu quero dizer isso também. Eu entendo que seu ex provavelmente fez um número em sua auto-estima. Como você sabe, eu estive lá. Mas você está além dos meus sonhos mais selvagens, que você sabe que são muito selvagens! Selvagens ainda mais agora que eu encontrei você.**

Qualquer coisa que você queira, Edward. Nós podemos ser tão selvagems quanto você gosta.

**Eu estava realmente em uma função até muito tarde ontem à noite, e quando voltei para o meu quarto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para você. E que surpresa eu tive esperando por mim. Graças a Deus eu deixei meu telefone no hotel, Bella. Não teria havido nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse ter evitado olhar para a sua foto, e nós dois sabemos o que ela fez comigo quando eu vi. Eu teria que encontrar um banheiro assim que fosse humanamente possível. Não teria sido muito bonito. Mas eu teria enfrentado a potencial humilhação pública a fim de ver você. E você teria valido a pena. Não há dúvida sobre isso.**

Eu me senti aquecida por dentro com as suas palavras. E eu ri da imagem mental dele correndo por um tapete vermelho freneticamente à procura de um banheiro para aliviar sua gigante ereção. Que pensamento divertido era esse.

**Sua amiga Rose soa como uma mulher a ser reconhecida! Eu não mentirei, eu tenho um enorme sorriso no meu rosto com o pensamento de ela dizendo ao seu ex para ficar bem longe de você. Devo a ela um par de presentes, ao que parece. Pergunte a ela o que ela quer e será dela! E eu estou feliz que você se trocou primeiro. Você teria sido responsável por muitos rapazes universitários sofrendo de bolas azuis para ser saudável e eu teria ficado louco de ciúmes de qualquer um por vê-la assim. Isso é errado? Mas é totalmente a verdade. Eu odiaria que qualquer um visse a minha fantasia de professora quente vindo à vida.**

Ele se sente tão possessivo comigo como eu me sinto sobre ele? Eu já queria chutar a bunda de Irina por continuar a ir atrás dele.

**Eu disse ao meu irmão sobre você esta manhã e disse a ele como você é linda e sobre a foto. Ele queria que eu a enviasse e fiquei bravo e com ciúmes com a ideia de qualquer um a vendo além de mim. O efeito que você tem sobre mim, Bella. Você é simplesmente... muito especial para mim, e eu não quero dividir você, mesmo com o meu irmão. Isso faz sentido?**

Faz todo o sentido. Eu não queria dividir Edward também. Embora eu adorasse que ele falasse de mim para o seu irmão. Isso significava que eu era importante para ele, não é?

**Que tal soltarmos Rose em ambos os nossos ex-namorados e mantermos um ao outro ocupados de formas muito mais interessantes enquanto ela corta partes vitais do corpo? Duvido que até mesmo os gritos deles pudessem me fazer querer desviar o olhar de você.**

Gah! Tão perfeita! Tão quente!

**Você está certa. É incrivelmente fácil ser eu mesmo com você. É uma lufada de ar fresco para mim de uma forma que eu não posso descrever agora, mas espero que um dia você entenda. Por agora, saiba que você é a minha pessoa favorita para conversar. Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso de outras maneiras. Talvez quando eu chegar em casa, você me deixará ligar para você? Eu não quero pressionar nem nada, e eu sei que dar o seu número exigiria algum nível maior de confiança, mas apenas pense nisso. Eu entenderei se você não estiver pronta, ou for cautelosa, ou o que for. Você deve ser! Eu ficaria chateado se você simplesmente entregasse cegamente o seu número para qualquer pessoa com quem você falou por uma semana. Então, apenas pense nisso e deixe-me saber.**

Oh, meu Deus! Edward queria o meu número. Nenhum pensamento era necessário. Eu daria a ele agora. Não, eu esperarei até que ele chegue em casa. Ele não ligará até lá, de qualquer maneira. Eu devo jogar um pouco friamente, se isso fosse possível. Mas não é.

**Sinto muito pela sua mãe. Eu não posso imaginar qualquer mãe indo embora e deixando seu filho para trás, mas parece que o seu pai fez certo por você, armas e tudo mais. Isso foi um pouco assustador, Bella! Se ele soubesse os pensamentos que eu tive sobre você, eu estaria cheio de buracos de bala agora mesmo. Mas eu arriscaria, por você.**

Eu nunca deixaria Charlie atirar em você, Edward. Você está seguro, pensamentos sujos e tudo mais.

**Sua mãe perdeu uma garota incrível e um dia ela perceberá isso. Você estaria disposta a experimentar aquela roupa que não caberia em uma criança de dez anos? Eu ficaria feliz em dar a minha opinião honesta a você. Eu criança, eu criança. Mais ou menos. Quero dizer, eu não me importaria se você experimentasse, mas eu estou mais do que feliz com o que você me deu. Você já é muito boa para mim, Bella.**

Eu tenho algo ainda melhor vindo em sua direção, Edward.

**Já que nós discutimos sobre a sua mãe, eu falarei sobre a minha. Ela é feroz. Leal. Assustadora. Quando ela ouviu um pouco, muito pouco, veja você, sobre as mais recentes acrobacias da minha ex, ela me ligou gritando e pronta para chutar algumas bundas. Eu a amo, mas ela me assusta completamente. Vou contar um segredinho a você. A melhor maneira de me assustar é dizer-me que você vai contar à minha mãe. Meu irmão simplesmente empurrou isso em mim e eu derramei meus segredos para ele. Ok, eu disse a ele sobre você. Ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo. Eu acho que não consigo mesmo ser sutil sobre você por telefone. Você é uma mulher perigosa, Bella, mas eu amo isso.**

Perigosa? Eu? Se eu fosse!

**Portanto, você tem isso. Vinte e cinco anos de idade e com medo da minha mãe. Ela é realmente uma das pessoas mais legais que você já conheceu, mas se você cruzar o caminho dela, ou dos seus filhos, bem, ela pode pedir emprestado o bisturi de Rose e chegar ao corte. Meu pai é muito mais calmo. Eu acho que ele tem que ser, com ela como esposa. Ele é engraçado e muito inteligente e simplesmente um cara ótimo de se ter por perto. Nós somos uma família muito unida e temos jantares todo domingo à noite se estamos todos na cidade.**

O quanto isso era fofo? Eles eram uma família super glamourosa e ainda tinham o jantar de domingo juntos.

**Ha! Estou feliz que você vai limitar seu peido e fedor, Bella. Você não sabe o quanto eu ri alto quando li isso. Eu amo como você pode me tirar de excitado para rir muito e excitado novamente. Você tem um talento especial, ou eu sou apenas especialmente suscetível aos seus encantos. De qualquer forma, isso funciona.**

Você faz o mesmo comigo, Edward. Não tenha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

**Eu comprarei um pomar inteiro de maçãs, Bella. Eu acho que nós precisaremos de um para cobrir cada uma das minhas e das suas fantasias, afinal. Falando nisso, eu tenho que ver se você me enviou outra no PcA. Saindo para ler isso e então eu viajarei para outra cidade, mas vou verificar com você quando eu puder!**

**Você não precisa de uma foto para me atrair, Bella, eu já estou indo para lá mentalmente. Fisicamente, espero que eu possa balançar isso no futuro próximo.**

Sim, por favor. Venha para mim. Agora.

**Falo com você em breve.**

**Seu, Edward**

Todo meu. Espero que você seja.

_Edward,_

_Estou muito feliz que você esperou para abrir meu e-mail até que você estivesse sozinho. Eu acho que nós dois aprendemos a nossa lição nessa frente, embora provavelmente seria menos terrível para mim do que você. Eu posso explicar minha pele ruborizada com qualquer número de mentiras, mas seu pau duro seria difícil de esconder e eu certamente não quero que você o compartilhe com ninguém além de mim._

Muito possessiva? Quem se importava? Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu queria que ele fosse meu, só meu.

_Rose está trabalhando em sua lista de exigências enquanto nós conversamos. Na verdade, graças ao que eu anexarei a este e-mail, você provavelmente deverá ainda mais a ela. Espero que você goste. Eu não planejava o envio de uma outra foto tão breve, mas Rose viu-me esta manhã e simplesmente disse que nós tínhamos que fazer isso. Eu argumentei, mas sem sucesso. Imagino que esta sou a 'eu' que você veria todos os dias se você estivesse aqui, então... sim. Eu espero que você goste._

_Eu amo que você disse ao seu irmão sobre mim e que você não compartilhou a minha foto com ele. Não que eu me importe se você fizer isso, quero dizer, eu não estou envergonhada por ela, ou algo assim, mas é só para você. Talvez um dia eu possa vestir aquela roupa exata para você, deixá-lo ver a imagem ao vivo e a cores. O que você diz sobre isso?_

Eu ri. Como se eu não soubesse o que ele achava disso.

_Você seriamente acha que eu diria que não quando você pediu meu número de telefone? O que eu sou, louca? Bem, louca de certa forma, eu acho, mas no sentido bom. Eu amaria falar com você ao telefone. Como eu disse, até mesmo o código Morse me satisfaria. Você esteve treinando aqueles traços e pontos? Eles não são necessários porque eu alegremente enviarei a você o meu número. O que você diz de nós planejarmos conversar quando você voltar para a Califórnia? Vamos marcar um encontro?_

Rose ficaria tão orgulhosa de mim. Eu acabei de convidar Edward para um encontro, da única maneira que eu podia por agora. Na verdade, eu me senti um pouco nervosa sobre isso, mas ele não diria não, claro.

_Eu não deixaria meu pai atirar em você, Edward. Eu gosto desses seus pensamentos sujos e eu não os estou desistindo deles por algumas balas! Levará mais do que isso para me impedir de querer você._

_Minha mãe é o que ela é. Eu aprendi a conviver. Eu amo que sua mãe seja tal protetora feroz. Isso é exatamente o que as mães deveriam ser. Seja grato por tê-la, mesmo quando ela ultrapassa seus limites e enfia o nariz onde não é desejada. Eu muitas vezes desejei que minha mãe fosse assim. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que o desinteresse._

_Eu acho que é incrivelmente fofo que vocês tenham um jantar de domingo. Eu não vejo o meu pai com a frequência suficiente. Nenhum grande plano para as Férias de Primavera este ano, então talvez eu vá vê-lo, a menos que Ali e Rose decidam arrastar-me para algum lugar. Você nunca sabe com essas duas. Você é espontâneo, ou um planejador, como eu?_

_Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que você pode ser você mesmo comigo. Essa é a pessoa que eu quero conhecer. Eu serei paciente e esperarei até que você possa se revelar para mim. É difícil lembrar que é apenas uma semana desde que nos "conhecemos", afinal. Eu não posso esperar que todas as suas paredes caiam, porque eu sei que as minhas não caíram. Mas elas já estão severamente violadas. Espero que isso seja uma coisa boa._

_Um pomar de maçãs provavelmente não cobriria tudo das nossas mentes criativas, mas será um bom começo! Eu amo a ideia de você indo em direção a mim, Edward. Espero que você faça bem isso um dia, quando você estiver pronto._

_Vou ver o que você mandou-me de volta no PcA. Eu o provoquei muito por lá? Estou morrendo para saber._

_Eu estava pensando em você quando Rose tirou essa foto. Você pode dizer?_

_Sua,_

_Bella_

Eu anexei a foto e a enviei, em seguida fechei meu laptop e peguei meu telefone, desligando-o do carregador.

Eu ri alto quando vi que ele tinha jogado 'telefone'. Isso foi uma dica, Edward?

**Retornos são uma vadia e você sempre consegue um de mim, não é? Estou morrendo de vontade de ver essa camisola e estou morrendo para saber o que estava sob a saia. Mais incentivo para visitar, como se eu precisasse de algum neste momento.**

Haha, feito e feito, Cullen. Entre no avião!

**Então você quer que eu fôda você na frente de todo o corpo estudantil? Você é uma garota muito suja, Bella. E eu amo isso. Eu posso não ser capaz de balançar isso, mas eu tenho certeza que nós podemos encontrar algum lugar isolado ao ar livre onde eu possa empurrá-la para a grama macia e fodê-la até que você grite o meu nome. O que acha disso?**

Eu estava choramingando de novo? Sim, eu estava. E eu podia sentir aquelas lâminas de grama contra a minha pele.

**Eu quero você também, Bella. Muito. Eu aceitarei suas mãos e sua boca e darei as minhas em retorno, assim como o meu pau muito duro. Tudo para você. O que você diz?**

Eu digo, porra, sim, Edward. Dê-me tudo.

**Eu tenho que estocar loção em cada parada, no entanto, eu usarei shampoo em um par de minutos. O que quer que seja útil. Quando eu chegar em casa, comprarei um frasco super gigante. Por que eu tinha que conhecê-la quando eu estava na estrada? Eu acho que para manter isso interessante. E, de fato, tem mantido.**

Feliz por estar de serviço. Vou mantê-lo tão hidratado que suas mãos ainda parecerão de um cara de 25 anos quando você tiver 80.

**Seu brinquedo cuidou de você? Você acha que eu posso cuidar melhor de você? Eu acho. O que você acha de testarmos essa teoria um dia em breve?**

Sim! Um milhão de vezes, sim!

**Até lá, eu comprarei ações da Duracell e Noxema.**

**Falo com você em breve!**

Ele me fez rir. Nós podemos, sozinhos, alimentar as indústrias de baterias e loção neste momento.

_Bem, Edward, se você abriu o meu e-mail, você já viu aquela pequena camisola. E você viu as linhas da calcinha? Rose tirou aquela foto, é claro, e alisou minha camisola para baixo sobre o meu corpo. Ela ficou muito perto de saber que eu não usava calcinha. Você gosta disso? Eu sei que sim._

Eu ri. Rapazes e suas fantasias de menina da faculdade me matavam.

_Eu não gostaria que todo o corpo discente realmente visse você me fodendo, apenas uma fantasia passageira que me tem toda quente e incomodada, mas a sua fez o mesmo. Eu amaria que você me deitasse na grama e me fodesse, fazendo-me gritar tão alto que nós assustaríamos toda a vida selvagem. Eu tenho fé que você poderia me obrigar a fazer isso, Edward._

_Eu quero aquele seu pau muito duro, enchendo-me, guiando-me na cama, na grama, na parede, onde quer que você queira me tomar. Eu sou toda sua, no caso de você não poder dizer._

_Foi bom da sua parte fazer uma pausa nos alemães e usar algum shampoo, em vez de exaurir seu suprimento de loção. E o pensamento de você se tocando no chuveiro me tem estendendo a mão para o pequeno carro azul. Acho que é incrivelmente excitante que eu o excite tão facilmente. É justo, já que você pode me deixar molhada com apenas uma frase._

_Eu acho que você poderia substituir habilmente o meu brinquedo e até mesmo superá-lo. Afinal, ele só tem aquelas duas balas. Você tem duas mãos, uma língua e um pau. Você ganha em números por si só, e eu não tenho dúvida de que você me traria prazer além da crença._

_Estoque suas ações e depois venda quando você vier até mim. Nós não teremos necessidade de substitutos então._

E foi o que eu chamei de um final perfeito. Minhas letras ainda eram horríveis, então eu joguei "tetas". Por que isso funcionou agora, em vez de antes, estava além de mim, talvez porque eu tenha usado plural. Jogo estúpido. Jogo estúpido e maravilhoso que me trouxe Edward Cullen. Melhor jogo do mundo.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Hoje é sexta feira, então desejo a todas um ótimo final de semana.  
_

_Domingo teremos "Anatomy of a Human", o penultimo capítulo. Quem ainda não leu, dá uma passadinha. A fic é muito fofa. Beijos meninas...  
_

_E obrigado Ju por sua dedicação a revisão de nossas fics e a tradução.  
_


	19. Provocação

**Capítulo 19 – Provocação**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Este tem sido o dia do inferno!" Alice se jogou no banco em que eu estava sentada esperando por ela. Ela estava 15 minutos atrasada e não parecia muito feliz com isso.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ugh, Professor Clapp é um idiota, isso é o que aconteceu! Ele não gosta do progresso da minha equipe no laboratório neste semestre e está nos fazendo refazer a última atribuição. Eu passarei a minha vida inteira na maldita biblioteca".

Ela estava em um mau humor total. "Isso é péssimo. Por que você tem que refazer tudo?"

Alice disparou um olhar para o outro lado da quadra. "Porque Heidi é uma idiota e ela fodeu tudo. Minha parte estava certa, mas ele liga? Não, ele não liga".

Eu ri. "Bem, você acha que a família de um paciente se importaria se você fizesse tudo certo na cirurgia, mas Heidi fodesse tudo e seu amado morresse?"

Ela fez uma careta para mim. "Você deveria estar do meu lado. Por que você está sendo tão lógica?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Porque é necessário. Você vai encontrar-se com o seu grupo esta noite, então?"

Ela torceu o nariz e balançou a cabeça. "Inferno, não. Eu preciso de um dia longe daquelas pessoas. Eles estão levando inteiramente muito do meu tempo. Eu nem sequer cheguei em casa até meia-noite na noite passada. Eu mal consegui falar com Edward. Graças a Deus eu consegui esgueirar algumas mensagens de texto para ele durante a tagarelice de Paul ontem a noite".

Eu ri. Eu estava feliz por não ter qualquer projeto em grupo neste semestre. "Então, isso ainda está indo bem?" Tomei um gole do chá gelado que eu tinha pegado na máquina de venda automática.

Ela se iluminou em um sorriso brilhante. "Sim! E, você terá orgulho de mim! Eu enviei uma mensagem para ele logo depois que eu terminei de discutir com meu professor idiota e exigi que ele me desse seu nome. Eu disse a ele que nós não dançaríamos por aí por mais tempo. Eu quero saber qual nome eu devo gritar quando eu gozar".

Eu cuspi meu chá diretamente da minha boca. Ofegando por ar, eu virei para ela enquanto ela me golpeava nas costas. "Isso foi nojento, Bella. O que há de errado com você?"

"Diga-me que você não enviou essa mensagem para ele!" Eu resmunguei. Querido Deus, Chris Hansen e uma horda de homens do FBI estavam, provavelmente, descendo para o nosso apartamento enquanto nós conversávamos. Talvez eu devesse ligar para Rose e ver se ela poderia nos pegar. Poderíamos esconder Alice e, em seguida, explicar que ela realmente era simplesmente uma garota doce e delirante que pensou que estava falando com Edward Cullen, não com a criança com quem ela acabou de falar sobre gozar.

Alice terminou de bater em mim e acenou com a cabeça. "É claro que eu mandei. Você achou que nós dois só estivemos falando sobre poesia esse tempo todo?"

Oh, inferno. "Alice, você está fazendo sexo através de mensagens com ele? E se ele tiver 12 anos?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Você e Rose que insistem que ele tem 12 anos. Eu já disse a vocês uma e outra vez que ele não tem 12 anos e que eu acho que eu deveria saber. Passei horas incontáveis trocando mensagens de texto com ele. Por que vocês duas não podem aceitar que eu sei o que estou fazendo?"

Eu levantei minhas mãos em um gesto de rendição. "Eu posso! Eu acredito! Eu só não sabia que tinha ido tão longe e eu quero que você seja cuidadosa." E não esteja em um programa de TV com um bando de malucos pervertidos. É demais pedir isso?

Ela suspirou e descansou a cabeça em suas mãos. "Eu sou, Bella. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Ele é o cara, minha verdadeira alma gêmea Eu sei que ele não é Edward, ok? Pode ter me levado algum tempo para esquecer isso, mas eu o fiz. Eu não me importo sobre quem ele é, desde que ele seja meu".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem então. Contanto que você esteja certa. Espero que ele seja tudo que você quer que ele seja".

Seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Oh, ele é, Bella. Tenho certeza disso! Contei a ele tudo sobre Jared e ele teve um ataque! Ele quer chutar a bunda dele por não saber como tratar uma dama. Ele disse que se eu fosse sua, ele me levaria para jantar e tomar um vinho. Ele quer dançar comigo sob as estrelas. O quanto isso seria perfeito?"

Eu sorri para a sua expressão sonhadora. "Isso seria muito malditamente perfeito".

"Sim, e eu terei tudo isso com ele!"

Bem, você nunca sabe. Havia algo que eu precisava perguntar, no entanto. "Eu espero que sim. Então, uh, como é o sexo por telefone?"

Eu não podia negar que desde que eu tinha lido o e-mail de Edward, eu estava um pouco nervosa. Eu queria falar com ele ao telefone, não há dúvida sobre isso, mas ele esperaria sexo por telefone? E eu seria boa nisso? Claro, eu poderia escrever insinuações com o melhor delas, mas e quanto a dizer isso quando ele pudesse me ouvir falando meus pensamentos mais íntimos? Eu seria ruim nisso? Eu entraria em pânico e simplesmente não diria nada? Isso era o equivalente a apenas ficar deitada lá enquanto um cara faz sexo com você na posição papai/mamãe? Falar com ele agora era fácil porque eu esquecia que ele era Edward Cullen na maior parte do tempo. Ele era apenas o meu Edward. Mas, para a nossa primeira conversa? Como eu poderia não pensar sobre o fato de que o homem mais sexy vivo estava na outra extremidade do telefone?

Alice riu. "Eu tenho que admitir, ele poderia usar um pouco de trabalho." Porra, ele tinha 12 anos. Ele provavelmente disse a ela que queria tocá-la lá em baixo, ou algo igualmente não-quente. Talvez ele quisesse apertar os peitos dela. "Ele é simplesmente um cavalheiro! Tenho certeza que é uma coisa do Texas, sabe? Ele não vai chegar e dizer coisas como que ele quer bater minha boceta..." Eu engasguei com a risada. Ela era tão malditamente grosseira. "Ele romantiza, sabe? Ele quer me deitar em um cobertor e me tocar toda, então me beijar etc. Você entende a deriva".

Bem, isso foi um alívio. Eu não achava que um pré-adolescente se importaria com o aspecto romântico das coisas. "Isso não me parece muito ruim." Eu disse a ela.

Ela riu de novo. "Não é. É só que, quando eu estou no clima, eu realmente não me importo sobre as estrelas e luar. Simplesmente fôda-me já".

"A qualquer hora, Alice." Jesus Cristo. Nós duas pulamos com a voz masculina que veio do nada.

Alice se virou e olhou para Jared, que estava diretamente atrás de nós. "Eu não estou falando de você, seu homem das cavernas. Foder é tudo para o que você é bom".

"Bem, parece que o seu novo cara não é bom nisso. Por que você não passa suas noites entediantes com ele e vem para mim para as suas noites sexy?"

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele. A expressão de Alice era positivamente estrondosa. "Você seriamente acabou de dizer que estaria bem para você se eu saísse com outro cara, desde que eu viesse foder você depois? É isso o que eu ouvi você dizer?"

"Apenas dizendo a você que eu preencherei suas necessidades, baby. Eu farei o que ele não consegue." Jared inclinou-se contra a árvore e sorriu de forma confiante. Ele era tão idiota que eu achei que devia estar alucinando. Certamente ninguém era tão estúpido?

Alice levantou-se e caminhou até ele. "Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Eu quero ser clara como o dia aqui. Posso sair para jantar, dançar e beijar e tocar quem eu quiser e depois venho para você e você me fode até os miolos?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Claro, isso é perfeito. Você consegue fazer toda essa porcaria sobre a qual você está sempre reclamando comigo e nós ainda conseguimos gozar completamente. O que você diz?"

"O que eu posso dizer? Que tal isso?" Antes que eu pudesse piscar, o pé de Alice disparou e conectou com a virilha dele. Jared estava curvado, com falta de ar. "Eu digo que você é o maior porco que eu já conheci. Eu disse a você para cair fora antes e eu estou dizendo a você uma última vez. Você chega perto de mim de novo e será um salto através das suas bolas, você entendeu?"

Levantei-me e agarrei o braço de Ali. "Talvez nós devêssemos ir embora." As pessoas estavam andando em círculos, olhando para a cena diante deles, a pequena Alice derrubando o gigantesco Jared com um chute.

"Você não pode esperar mover-me como o meu cara faz. Ele pode me fazer gozar com suas palavras melhor do que você pode fazer com o seu pau. Fique longe de mim. Eu quero dizer isso." E ela estava fora e eu estava fora com ela, olhando para trás para ver Jared parecendo verde enquanto ele agarrava seu lixo.

"Você pode acreditar nisso? Deus, isso foi bom. Eu estou tão irritada. Eu quero voltar e chutá-lo novamente. Posso?" Ela começou a se virar, mas eu segurei o braço dela e continuei marchando para casa.

"Não. Nós estamos indo para casa. Nós vamos correr para a loja, comprar um estoque de cerveja, pedir uma pizza e ter uma noite de filmes. Acho que você precisa disso".

Alice pensou sobre isso e depois sorriu. "Isso soa bem. Precisamos de alguns filmes violentos, do tipo poder feminino, no entanto. Sem porcaria romântica. Eu não estou no clima".

Poder feminino seria. Enviei uma mensagem para Rose e disse a ela que teríamos uma noite de garotas. Ela respondeu rapidamente dizendo que compraria a vodka. Oh, homem, amanhã seria interessante. Uma rápida verificação de e-mail não mostrou nada de Edward ainda. Eu sentia falta dele, mas era hora de passar algum tempo de qualidade com as minhas garotas.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Eu não me importo com o que você diz, _Sucker Punch_***** foi incrível!" Alice cantou, pontuando suas palavras com um pequeno murro duplo que quase a teve caindo do sofá.

_*__Sucher Punch__: filme americano lançado em 2011. __Ambientando na década de 50, uma garota é internada em um sanatório pelo seu padrasto ganancioso, que pretende ser o único herdeiro da fortuna deixada pela mãe dela. Dali em diante, ela passa a enfrentar terapias dolorosas, além da ameaça de que em 5 dias passará por uma sessão de lobotomia. Diante do medo, sua única saída será refugiar-se em sua própria mente, onde entrará em uma realidade imaginativa em que o sanatório é um bordel e suas amigas e ela necessitam passar por mundos diferentes e repletos de dragões, robôs, samurais e armamento pesado a fim de poderem escapar._

"Foi estúpido." Rose murmurou com a boca cheia de pizza. "_O Clube das Desquitadas_***** foi melhor".

_*__O Clube das Desquitadas__: filme americano lançado em 1996. __Quatro amigas, que haviam contribuído para a ascensão profissional e financeira de seus maridos, são trocadas por mulheres mais jovens. Quando uma delas se suicida após o marido trocá-la por uma mulher mais jovem, as outras decidem se unir para armar a vingança contra os ex-maridos._

"Sim, isso foi engraçado, mas ninguém pode superar _Carrie_ de vingança!" Eu declarei. "Ela fechou aquela lanchonete e foi para a cidade. Tchau tchau, O Grande Zero Americano!" Eu ri pra caramba da minha própria piada enquanto Alice e Rose se agarravam uma à outra e uivavam.

Meu corpo estava agradavelmente formigando e tudo o que faltava era um pouco de Edward. Meu telefone estava trancado no meu quarto, no entanto. Regras de Alice. Nós não fomos autorizadas a ser distraídas por meninos de nenhum tipo. Não que ela achasse que eu era aquela que seria distraída. Oh não, não a tímida Bella. Eu ri com o pensamento de como eu não seria tímida com o meu Edward.

"Isso foi demais! Vamos assistir outra coisa! _As Panteras_!" Alice tropeçou para fora do sofá e foi cambaleando até a coleção de DVDs.

"Ugh, elas são ruins." Eu disse a ela. Realmente, eu não era uma fã de Cameron Diaz. Ela conseguiu ficar abafada nos últimos anos. E se Edward tivesse que beijá-la em um filme? Isso realmente seria ruim. Ela era muito velha para ele, no entanto. Espero que ele não fizesse nenhum filme para a meia-idade.

"Elas chutam traseiros." Alice argumentou. "É parte da descrição do trabalho delas!"

"Drew é entediante, mas Lucy Liu é quente." Rose decidiu, deitada no sofá e tomando o lugar de Alice.

"_As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills_!" Eu gritei. Isso é o que devemos assistir.

"Eu não sou patricinha. Lucy tem a pele impecável. Eu totalmente transaria com ela se eu fosse um cara!" Rose jogou a massa da sua pizza em mim e deu-me um tapa no braço.

"Eu não estou chamando você de patricinha, idiota. Isso é o que devemos assistir!"

"Oooh, sim!" Alice gritou. "Cher é a maldita rainha naquela cidade. Vamos ver isso e depois _Meninas Malvadas_".

"Lohan? Ugh, eu vou puxar o saco para Seyfried e aquela outra menina vadia." Rose decidiu. Ela sentou-se e pegou o suco de laranja. "Mais coquetel de vodca e suco de laranja, garotas?"

"Sim, eu preciso de algum tipo de estrago*****!" Alice riu quando afundou ao meu lado desta vez.

_*Aqui é um trocadilho das palavras, pois o coquetel de vodca e suco de laranja é "screwdivers" em inglês, e Alice diz que precisa de algum tipo de "screwing", que pode significar 'pressão', 'foder as coisas', 'estrago'._

"Há, você virou isso muito forte hoje." Eu ri quando lembrei de Jared dobrado de dor.

"Forte! Há, ele não ficará assim por algum tempo!" Rose bufou. "Por que eu perco toda a merda boa?"

"Eu ficarei feliz em repeti-la para você." Alice disse. "Vamos convidá-lo. Ele provavelmente é burro o suficiente para vir. Então todas nós podemos socá-lo." Ela começou a socar o ar novamente.

"Ele é tão burro. Devemos totalmente fazer isso!" Rose parecia encantada. "Eu posso pegar meu chicote de novo e..."

"Você e aquele chicote! Pare de ser tão pervertida!" Eu respondi

Rose sorriu. "Olha quem está falando".

"Eu mantenho a minha pervercidade em segredo." Eu disse a ela.

Ela olhou para Alice, que estava bebendo seu coquetel como se ele fosse fugir. "Eu contarei!"

"Calem-se e assistiam ao filme, perdedoras!" Alice disse para nós. Isso foi bom. Estávamos ficando um pouco perto demais de revelar algo que eu não queria revelar. Eu sentia falta de Edward. Atirei uma olhada para a porta fechada do meu quarto. Ele estava esperando. Eu sabia que ele estava.

Alice desmaiou no meio de _As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills _e Rose decidiu que ela precisava ligar para Brady para fazer uma convocação para organizar relações sexuais, então nós desligamos a TV e colocamos um cobertor sobre Ali antes de irmos para os quartos. Eu tinha parado de beber cerca de meia hora atrás e felizmente não estava tão bombardeada como elas estavam. Eu tinha uma bebedeira, mas o que era melhor do que um e-mail embriagada? Bem, um telefonema bêbada, mas eu não poderia ligar para ele. Ainda.

Eu caí na minha cama e abri meu laptop. Lá estava ele! Desculpe por mantê-lo esperando, doce Edward. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse mostrar o quanto estou arrependida.

**Bella,**

**Você está tentando me matar, não é? Você sabe que se você fizer isso, você sentirá terrivelmente a minha falta e então você terá que tentar encontrar alguém tão legal como eu sou para conversar, o que não é remotamente possível. Eu só não quero que você sofra, porque se você me matar, eu prometo que morrerei um homem feliz.**

Nããão. Nunca morra, Edward. Eu preciso de você. Venha para mim.

**Eu não achei que fosse possível você ficar mais bonita, mas você me provou o contrário. É uma coisa boa que era em mim que você estava pensando quando a foto foi tirada, porque eu odiaria ter que matar qualquer homem que estivesse roubando seus pensamentos de mim. O olhar em seus olhos, Bella... você me quer tanto assim? Eu sei que eu a quero tanto assim. Eu não estou mentindo quando digo que minhas mãos estavam tremendo e suando com a necessidade de tocar em você.**

Awww, inferno. Ele era tão fofo e sexy e doce. Faça isso, Edward.

**Se você for assim em uma base diária, eu sou um homem em apuros. Eu nunca serei capaz de sair da cama, o que eu não acho que seja uma coisa ruim, por si só, mas nossas famílias podem sentir a nossa falta algum dia. Eu estou disposto a arriscar, no entanto. Eu contratarei alguém para nos trazer comida algumas vezes por dia. ****Isso funcionará para você?**

Inferno, sim. Eu ficarei deitada na cama e serei servida como uma rainha. E recebendo um serviço de Edward. Não poderia haver nada melhor do que isso em todo o mundo.

**Ok, eu tenho que parar de pensar em você na cama, porque eu nunca serei capaz de parar de falar sobre isso e eu ficarei duro novamente e eu realmente preciso dar-me um descanso antes de eu ficar com tendinite, ou algo assim. Eu devo assegurar a você que o meu pau duro é, de fato, todo para você, e eu não estou compartilhando isso com mais ninguém. Mesmo que esteja me matando não ler seus e-mails e PcA ao longo do dia, eu sei que é a única maneira que eu serei capaz de funcionar.**

**Rose é a minha heroína pessoal pelas fotos. Sério, nenhum pedido é muito grande. Eu encontrarei uma maneira de conseguir que o rosto dela seja esculpido no Monte Rushmore*********, se eu precisar. Isso é o quanto eu devo a ela por dar você a mim através de fotos. Significa muito tê-las com as suas palavras.**

_*__Monte Rushmore__: localizado em Keystone, Dakota do Sul, nos EUA. É um monte onde estão esculpidos os rostos de quarto presidents dos EUA: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt e Abraham Lincoln._

Monte Rushmore! Eu não podia esperar para contar a ela. Ela provavelmente iria para isso. Rose gostava do seu rosto. Ela tinha um lindo, afinal. Ela deveria estar no Monte Rushmore. Muito mais quente do que os presidentes. Eu ri com a imagem do rosto de Rose sobre o de Lincoln. Isso era demais.

**Eu sei que você tem sido muito paciente quando se trata de mim, não lhe dando tanto quanto você tem me dado e eu aprecio isso. Eu não posso dizer a você as razões pelas quais eu não posso retribuir a foto frontal, mas um dia, em um futuro não muito distante, eu vou. Você mencionou que eu violei suas paredes e eu quero que você saiba que você fez o mesmo comigo. Eu tenho razões para ter cuidado, razões que eu compartilharei com você em breve. Espero que você possa continuar sendo paciente comigo. Isso, o que nós temos, já é muito importante para mim e eu não quero perder isso, ou você. Eu espero que você me dê um pouco de tempo para deixar cair toda a parede. Eu prometo que quando eu fizer isso, valerá a pena a espera. Pelo menos eu espero que sim!**

Oh, Edward. Eu entendo. Você é uma celebridade, mas eu não posso dizer isso a você. Mas você sabe que é, mas eu não sei o que você é. É tudo tão fodido, não é? Por que eu não podia ter encontrado você sem saber que eu o encontrei? Você sabe o que eu quero dizer? Nem eu.

**Garota boba, você precisa mesmo perguntar se eu quero que você vista a roupa de professora pessoalmente? Ou a camisa, pelo que importa? Eu acharia você sexy de moletom e um casaco de inverno. ****Use qualquer coisa, ou, de preferência, nada, para mim!**

Nada será. Eu estava quente, de qualquer maneira. Eu tirei minha camiseta e short. Pronto, Eddie. Ewww, Eddie. Isso não é quente. Edward é muito mais sexy. Mmm, sexy Edward.

**Sim, nós temos um encontro. Absolutamente. Eu volto no domingo à noite, bem tarde, então, o que você diria de segunda-feira à noite? Eu provavelmente terei que dormir o dia todo, mas eu estarei pronto para você depois que você terminar suas aulas e jantar, talvez? ****Que tal às 20hs?**

Puta merda! Eu tinha um encontro com Edward Cullen! O mundo pode estar acabando. Eu precisava correr pela quadra gritando que eu tinha um encontro com Edward Cullen. Talvez mais tarde, quando o quarto não estivesse girando. Sim, essa era uma ideia melhor.

**Enquanto eu estou pensando sobre isso, os próximos dias serão insanos, viajando. Eu estarei em um avião por mais de um dia e meio, então a nossa comunicação será limitada. Eu não quero que você pense que estou ignorando você, eu apenas legitimamente serei incapaz de enviar e-mail ou jogar PcA por horas a fio. Meu horário será muito louco também, mas eu escreverei quando eu puder. E eu contarei os minutos até segunda-feira à noite. Eu posso honestamente dizer que eu não estive ansioso por algo assim em um tempo bastante longo.**

Isso era fodidamente horrível. Eu já sentia falta dele todos os dias e agora eu mal conseguiria falar com ele nos próximos cinco? E eu tinha perdido tempo hoje. Droga! Eu chutaria Jared nas bolas da próxima vez que o visse.

**Eu amo a minha mãe, muito. Ela é definitivamente a força da nossa família, e os três homens muito maiores são pudim em suas mãos capazes. Você não atravessa o caminho da minha mãe! Talvez um dia você a conheça e ela será tão ferozmente protetora com você como ela é com todos nós. ****Ela gostaria muito de você, tenho certeza disso.**

Oooh, ele quer que eu conheça sua mãe. Talvez ele me ame também. Ou ache que ame. Ou se sinta bem quando pensa em mim como eu me sinto quando penso nele. Isso é amor? Sim. Não. Você pode amar alguém que você não conhece? Eu o conheço, mas eu não o conheço. Mas eu quero. Minha cabeça dói.

**Eu sou um planejador, como você. Meu irmão é o espontâneo. Ele levará para casa um filhote de cachorro sem pensar no fato de que temos empregos pelos quais viajamos, ele fará uma tatuagem porque acontece de estar passando na frente de uma loja, ele comprará um carro porque está nesse estado de espírito... você entende a deriva. Inferno, quando eu disse a ele sobre você, ele começou a planejar uma viagem para Washington simplesmente assim. Pela primeira vez, eu estava tentado a jogar com ele e apenas dirigir para ver você. Você ficaria animada se eu fizesse isso? Com medo? Aborrecida? Como uma planejadora, você provavelmente ficaria irritada. Eu não viria sem aviso e sem ser convidado, eu juro.**

Depois que eu tivesse um ataque do coração, eu ficaria muito animada, desde que eu estivesse viva. Venha e nós faremos uma experiência. Professora Alice ficaria orgulhosa de nós por ter uma boa equipe de trabalho.

**Quando serão suas Férias de Primavera? O que vocês costumam fazer? O que você quer fazer? Você quer ir para casa, ou você quer ir para algum lugar com suas amigas?**

Bem, Edward, o que eu quero é você. Em todos os lugares e todas as maneiras imagináveis. Vamos passar as Férias de Primavera juntos, nus.

**Eu estou mais do que disposto a tentar acabar com um pomar de maçã inteiro com você, Bella. Se usarmos todas aquelas maçãs, bem, felizmente podemos plantar mais. Portanto, mantenhas as fantasias que vêm e eu continuarei gozando, assim como você! Pelo menos, eu espero que sim!**

Ele era a coisa mais quente do mundo. Goze para mim, comigo, em mim, dentro de mim. Tudo isso!

**Espero que você aprecie a foto que estou mandando. Não é nada como as suas, mas é um retrato honesto meu no momento em que vi a sua foto. Espero que te faça rir.**

**Falo com você em breve.**

**Seu Edward**

Puta merda! Ele enviou uma foto? Maldito seja, anexo, por que você não me disse que estava aí? Você deveria estar piscando em fodidas luzes néon que eu tenho uma imagem de Edward Cullen. Idiota. Isso era... eu comecei a rir tão forte que quase caí da cama. Sua mão! Com loção! O quanto isso era ótimo? Ele não estava mentindo!

Sacudi a risada e me concentrei em sua mão. Estava meio embaçada, ou era eu, mas aquela era totalmente a mão de Edward Cullen. Eu tinha feito um monte de estudos daqueles dígitos longos e fortes e eu conhecia seus dedos melhor do que eu conhecia os meus próprios. Espero que em breve eu os conhecesse pessoalmente.

Eu não deveria responder a ele enquanto eu estou bêbada. Eu poderia dizer a coisa errada. Mas, eu estou legal. Eu estou sob controle. Eu não escorreguei quando Rose estava falando de Edward, não é? Não que Alice soubesse que ela estava, mas eu sabia. Chamando-me de pervertida. Ela é uma pervertida. Assim como Edward. Ele é tão fofo.

_Meu sexy Edward,_

_Que lindas mãos você tem! Ou mão, já que você só enviou uma. Eu quero as duas, você sabe. Todas em cima de mim! Você realmente usou essa loção após enviar-me a foto? Isso é tão quente. Você simplesmente não sabe o quanto isso me deixa quente. Eu estou extremamente quente agora. E eu estou nua. Devo avisá-lo que estou bêbada e posso dizer algo estúpido. Eu espero que você não use isso contra mim. Eu espero que você use ISSO contra mim. Hehe Entendeu? Britney Spears para a vitória._

_Oh meu Deus, eu acabei de dizer isso? Veja, eu estou bêbada. Eu nunca diria isso de outra forma, embora algumas das músicas dela sejam meio cativantes. Pelo menos não temos visto a virilha dela nos últimos dois anos. Talvez ela tenha conseguido controlar sua merda. Você quer ver a minha, Edward? Não a minha merda, isso seria nojento. Mas a minha virilha. Virilha... que palavra estúpida. Eu gosto mais de boceta, não é? Bem, não, eu gosto mais de pênis, mas essa é uma palavra estranha também. Muito pouco atraente. Nós vamos com pau. Posso ter o seu? Eu realmente preciso dele esta noite. Por que você não está aqui? Eu continuo desejando que você estivesse, mas você ainda não está._

_Então, você gostou da minha foto, não é? Eu esperava que você pudesse gostar. A Quente Professora Bella está dentro de mim, mas aquela Bella na cama sou eu o tempo todo. Bem, não o tempo todo. Eu não atiro olhares sensuais sobre o meu ombro durante todo o dia. Isso seria estranho, não é? Quem faria isso? Alguém como Paris Hilton, provavelmente. Ela pratica aqueles olhares com beicinho no espelho, eu aposto. Ela se parece com um pássaro, porém, você não acha?_

_Estou sendo desviada do assunto por pessoas que eu odeio, como Paris Hilton, e não me concentrando em pessoas que eu gosto, ou seja, você. Sinto muito. Bella Má. Eu aposto que você gostaria da Bella Má, não é? Então você poderia bater em mim como você falou. Você sabia que eu nunca recebi palmadas antes? Eu não sabia se eu gostaria disso, mas quando você mencionou isso, eu fiquei toda quente e incomodada, então eu acho que eu gostaria. Vamos fazer uma experiência e ver. Professora Alice nos daria um A. Nossas habilidades experimentando são muito melhores do que a dela._

_Você sabe que Alice chutou Jared nas bolas hoje? Eu sei que você não sabe quem é Jared, mas, confie em mim quando eu digo que ele mereceu isso. Ele na verdade disse a ela que a compartilharia com esse outro cara, um cara que a faz sentir tão bem como você me faz sentir, exceto que ele não a faz gozar, ou algo assim. Ou ele faz, mas de uma forma romântica. Ele não a faz gritar seu nome, o que provavelmente é bom, porque ela não sabe. Então, Jared disse que ela podia ver o cara primeiro, o romântico, e depois ir até ele para foder! Você faria isso, Edward? Você me compartilharia com outra pessoa? Eu teria que chutar você nas bolas se você dissesse que sim, então, responda com cuidado. Bem, na verdade, eu dizendo isso a você pode mudar a sua resposta, então, esqueça que eu disse isso!_

_Enfim, ela chutou Jared e depois nós voltamos para casa e assistimos filmes de Poder Feminino e bebemos. Muito. E Alice e Rose me fizeram deixar meu telefone no meu quarto, então eu não consegui falar com você o dia todo. E isso foi ruim, porque eu senti sua falta. E agora você estará em um avião por um bilhão de anos e eu tenho que sentir sua falta por mais tempo. Eu odeio a sua viagem. Quero dizer, eu a amo, porque é aí que eu conheci você. Se você estivesse em casa quando eu pedi a você para jogar comigo, você ainda teria jogado? Ou você estaria muito ocupado com a vida e o trabalho e a família e garotas e coisas assim?_

_Eu estou choramingando. Desculpe. Mas eu achei que você gostaria de saber que eu sentiria a sua falta. Você é a melhor parte do meu dia, assim como eu sou a do seu. A menos que você estivesse brincando quando disse isso. Eu espero que não, no entanto. Uau, é uma coisa boa que este e-mail me mostre os meus erros! Você deveria ver quantas linhas vermelhas eu estou recebendo. Mas você não verá, porque eu estou me editando. A professora de Inglês em mim não me deixa enviar palavras com erros ortográficos, mesmo quando estou bêbada. Eu sou tão boa assim, Edward! Eu sou boa em um monte de coisas. Quer ver?_

_Eu quero ver você. Eu amei a foto da sua mão. E eu entendo por que você não pode me enviar mais e eu não estou brava. Eu darei tempo a você. Para onde eu iria? Eu sou toda sua, você sabe. Você quebrou a parede. Eu espero que você saiba que isso é um grande negócio. A parede tem me mantido sã pelos últimos seis meses, me manteve segura. Mas eu não quero estar segura com você. Quero estar aberta e ter chances e transar e coisas sujas. Eu quero tudo com você._

_Por tudo, eu não quero dizer casamento e outras coisas. Não tenha medo. Quero dizer, eu quero isso um dia, mas eu não sou tão louca para achar que você gostaria de se casar com uma garota aleatória que você não conhece. Você poderia se casar com simplesmente qualquer uma, eu aposto. Estou simplesmente feliz por você estar na minha vida. Espero que você permaneça nela por um bom tempo. Eu diria para sempre, mas isso seria bobagem e então nos levaria de volta para o casamento que não estamos discutindo. Isso é loucura. Alice pensa sobre casamento com o seu cara sem nome, mas eu não sou tão louca. Eu só quero fazer as coisas sujas com o meu. E você não é sem nome. Você é o meu Edward._

_Estou ficando muito animada e isso provavelmente vai assustar você, então eu deveria terminar isto aqui. Acho que vou pegar meu carro azul e pensar sobre essas mãos sexy me tocando, em vez da minha bala. Você poderia enviar uma foto da sua língua? Ops, Bella Má aparecendo novamente. Mas essa é a minha coisa favorita, só para você saber. Sexo oral é a melhor coisa do mundo. Quem pensou que seria uma boa ideia colocar sua boca em um pau, ou uma boceta, de qualquer maneira? Essa pessoa era um gênio. Você acha que foi uma pessoa da Bíblia? Ou um homem das cavernas? Oooh, homem das cavernas. Isso seria sexy. Você poderia me jogar sobre o seu ombro e me levar para algum lugar e devastar-me. Tão quente._

_Ok, eu estou saindo agora. Eu vou me arrepender de manhã. Espero que você esteja rindo das minhas divagações bêbadas. Eu riria, mas estou muito excitada. Saindo para ler o seu PcA. Você enviou-me algo impertinente? Eu verei._

_Amor,_

_Sua Bella_

Esse foi um e-mail muito bom, se eu dissesse isso a mim mesma. Eu totalmente não vacilei. Eu o enviei e puxei o meu jogo de Palavras com Amigos. Tenso? Haha. Meu corpo está tenso agora e precisa de alguma libertação.

**Eu não sei se fico sentado e assisto Rose correr suas mãos pela sua bunda nua, ou a jogo para fora do quarto e faço isso sozinho. Ambos são igualmente bons para a imaginação, você sabe, mas o babaca possessivo em mim teria que fazer isso sozinho. Embora nós dois saibamos que a camisola subiria, em vez de descer, se fosse esse o caso.**

Esta bunda é toda para você, Edward. Ooh, há um pensamento impertinente. Ele gostaria disso? É claro que ele gostaria, ele era um cara. Eu gostaria? Eu deveria perguntar a Rose.

**Não haverá animais selvagens dentro de um quilômetro quadrado uma vez que eu fodê-la do lado de fora, Bella. Esperemos que não haja nenhum policial para vir correndo também, especialmente seu pai. Ele está longe da sua faculdade, certo? Eu ainda arriscaria isso, mas eu prefiro não levar um tiro enquanto faço amor com você. Ou antes. Eu definitivamente tenho que estar com você pelo menos uma vez antes de morrer.**

Veja, cara da Alice, havia uma maneira de ser romântico e quente pra caralho ao mesmo tempo. Ele disse que faria amor comigo e me foderia. Ambos são demais!

**Tenho a intenção de tomá-la em todos esses lugares e muito mais. Que tal na água? O quanto o seu chuveiro é grande? Você tem uma piscina? Uma banheira de hidromassagem?**

Sexo na água! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso? Ah, sim, porque Tyler era péssimo e não era forte o suficiente para me segurar e me foder no chuveiro. Imbecil.

**Eu posso deixar você molhada com apenas uma frase, não é? Imagine o que eu posso fazer quando eu tocá-la. Você gostou da minha foto? Eu sei que é apenas uma mão, mas você parece gostar de imaginar minhas mãos, então eu achei que poderia ajudar com a sua visualização. Imagine aquela mão deslizando pelo seu corpo, cobrindo sua boceta molhada e pressionando contra o seu clitóris. Isso deixa você mais úmida? Como estão as suas baterias?**

Baterias frescas. Bella destruída. Deus, eu quero as suas mãos. Mãos macias, fortes e sexy.

**Nenhum substituto. Só você e eu. Isso é tudo o que precisamos.**

Malditamente certo que é.

_Minha bunda é toda sua, Edward. Rose não pode tê-la, embora às vezes ela diga que gostaria disso. Por que vocês, meninos, ficam todos excitados com isso? Ela nunca totalmente me tomaria, mas nós gostamos de brincar com isso. Ela é quente também. Você se masturbaria com a imagem, confie em mim. Você quer a minha bunda, Edward? Você está nesse tipo de coisa? Eu admito, eu nunca pensei sobre isso, mas acabou de me ocorrer que alguns caras totalmente querem isso. Você quer?_

_Meu pai está a várias horas de distância. Você estaria seguro para me fazer gritar. Eu quero que você me faça gritar. Será o seu nome que eu chamarei quando eu gozar em aproximadamente dois minutos. Sério, isso é o quanto este brinquedo é bom. Bem, isso e pensamentos de você combinado._

_Você definitivamente não está autorizado a morrer sem me foder. Você não tem permissão para morrer, aliás. Eu sentiria muito a sua falta._

_Nada de banheira de hidromassagem, nada de piscina, mas eu tenho um chuveiro e banheira. E eu aaaaaaaamo a ideia de sexo na água. Você poderia me levantar no chuveiro e simplesmente foder-me contra a parede? Você é forte o suficiente, Edward? Espero que sim, porque é para isso que vou me masturbar hoje à noite._

_Suas mãos sem dúvida me fariam muito feliz, talvez até tão feliz quanto suas palavras fazem. Minhas baterias estão carregadas e eu também._

_Você é tudo que eu preciso. Eu não posso esperar até que suas palavras sejam realidade._

Voltei para o jogo e dei uma risadinha quando vi que eu poderia jogar 'provocação'. Ele gostaria disso. Não é que eu estivesse provocando. Eu apoiaria as minhas palavras, se ele tivesse acabado de chegar em mim. Logo, Edward. Por favor.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella bêbada escrevendo um e-mail foi de matar de rir, não acham?_

_Estou postando pq a Nêni não está online. Estamos organizando as coisas aqui com os caps. para quando ela voltar da pausa de fim de ano..._

_Continuem acompanhando, deixando reviews e tenham um ótimo Natal e ótimo Ano Novo!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Lavado

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Se você lê Palavras com Estranhos, tudo, exceto a última mensagem de PcE será familiar, mas as coisas no meio são novas. Conseguindo essas duas crianças no mesmo lugar e nem todo mundo lê ambas as histórias, então há alguma repetição. Desculpe por isso, mas eu ainda acho que é divertido uma segunda vez!_

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Lavado**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu me sentia como merda. Minha cabeça latejava, minha boca tinha gosto de bunda, ou como uma bunda provavelmente seria se eu alguma vez tivesse provado, não que eu fosse fazer isso. Estava muito claro aqui. O que nós fizemos ontem à noite? Nós bebemos. Por que nós bebemos? Rapazes. Ugh, rapazes eram estúpidos. Bem, Jared era estúpido. Edward não era estúpido. Edward era... oh, merda.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei em volta freneticamente. Eu não tinha, tinha? Ali, ali estava o meu computador no chão. Por que diabos ele estava no chão ao lado do meu carro? Ah, isso não pode ser bom. Eu o peguei e abri, correndo para o meu e-mail. Nada de novo dele, então talvez eu não tivesse... verifiquei o e-mail enviado e, oh, porra. Eu fiz. Enviei-lhe algo às 01h37min. Porra. O que eu fiz?

Eu tinha que abrir. Eu tinha que saber. Eu disse a ele que eu sabia quem ele era? Ele nunca falaria comigo novamente se eu vomitasse isso em um e-mail bêbada. Merda. Bella estúpida. Muito fodidamente estúpida. Só existe uma maneira de saber.

Oh, meu Deus. Mãos? Ele me enviou uma foto das suas mãos e eu as quero todas em cima de mim? Bem, isso não era uma mentira, mas, que inferno? Britney Spears? Paris Hilton? Virilha? Pau? Oh meu Deus, eu morreria. Eu na verdade me mataria e depois morreria, porque isso era uma loucura.

Ótimo, eu disse a ele que chutaria suas bolas se ele me compartilhasse. Muito possessiva? E eu mencionei o namorado sem nome de Alice? Ele se perguntaria sobre o que diabos era isso, se ele ainda estivesse lendo nesse ponto. Poxa.

Não, eu não soei toda perseguidora quando eu lhe disse que eu era toda dele e ele poderia me ter e eu queria seu pau e que eu sentia falta dele. Poderia ficar pior?

CASAMENTO? Bom, Bella, isso é simplesmente ótimo. Ele está longe da sua vida agora. O quanto eu era fodidamente estúpida?

Bem, se ele leu após essa coisa de casamento, talvez a coisa do sexo oral/homem das cavernas o tenha mantido ao redor? Edward era suscetível às minhas divagações sexuais, afinal. Isso não foi tão ruim. Ah, não, eu fui para o _PcA_? Que tipo de merda eu tinha feito por lá?

Eu assinei Amor? AMOR? Eu morreria. E se ele entendeu isso literalmente, como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele? Quero dizer, eu meio que estava, mas apenas um pouco, porque eu realmente não o conhecia e ele era uma estrela e ele nunca se apaixonaria por mim de verdade além da coisa de sexo. Eu não sei. Por que eu assinei dessa maneira? Isso era um sinal?

E eu precisava parar de ficar obcecada com isso e ver o que eu fiz no _PcA. _Isso pode ser ruim. Lá era onde nós tínhamos nossas conversas sexy. Não que eu não tivesse tentado ter alguma no e-mail. Poxa.

Oh, merda. Eu não fiz isso. Eu fiz. Eu ficaria doente. Eu realmente perguntei a Edward Cullen se ele queria me foder na bunda? NÃO ENVIAR. ONDE DIABOS ESTAVA O BOTÃO DE NÃO ENVIAR?

Oh, Deus, eu tive que respirar. Eu estava hiperventilando. Isso não era bom.

Sexo no chuveiro. Sexo no chuveiro era bom. Eu poderia viver com sexo no chuveiro, mas não com sexo anal. Talvez ele quisesse foder minha bunda no chuveiro agora. O que eu tinha feito?

Ok, vamos pensar sobre isso. Além do sexo anal, nada no _PcA _foi realmente tão mau, tipo, para assustá-lo muito. A conversa de casamento no e-mail pode tê-lo feito fugir, mas então, se ele viu a coisa de sexo anal, ele provavelmente correu de volta para mim. Se ele gostasse disso, é claro. Ou ele acharia que eu era uma aberração? Ugh, isso era horrível. E eu teria que esperar Deus sabe quanto tempo até que ele lesse isso também. Estúpidos fusos-horários diferentes no mundo estúpido.

Certo. Tudo bem. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. O que está feito não pode ser desfeito, a não ser que eu possa descobrir como obter o meu e-mail de volta e derrubar o servidor para o _PcA_, apagando todos os seus jogos. Claro, sem problema. Eu simplesmente colocarei meu chapéu de hacker gênio. Porra, por que eu era uma estudante de Língua Inglesa? Ciências da Computação seria muito mais conveniente.

Que horas era agora? 10hs23min.? Bem, atrasada para a aula. Poxa. Por que eu estava nua? Ah, sim, porque eu estava quente e eu tive que falar sobre sexo anal e brincar comigo ontem à noite. Gah.

Aspirina. Chuveiro. Aspitina, chuveiro e então café e depois encontrar Rose e mostrar a ela o que eu fiz para que ela pudesse me acalmar completamente. Ok, então.

Meu banho levou algumas das preocupações e a aspirina faria efeito eventualmente. Entrei na sala de estar e vi Alice ainda dormindo no sofá. Ela não foi para a aula também. Liguei a máquina de café e bati levemente na porta de Rose. Nenhuma resposta. Coloquei a minha cabeça para dentro e vi uma cama perfeitamente arrumada. Ah, isso mesmo, ela ligou para Brady. Ele deve tê-la buscado.

Voltei para a cozinha e observei o bule de café, desejando que enchesse mais rápido. Finalmente, eu fui capaz de me servir uma xícara. Comecei a caminhar de volta para o meu quarto quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir. Eu olhei e vi Rose. Seu cabelo estava selvagem, seu rosto estava manchado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Você parece uma merda." Eu disse a ela, porque ela parecia, pela primeira vez, talvez.

"Vá se foder." Ela entrou na cozinha e pegou uma xícara de café para ela.

"Você está bem?"

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Eu tive que suportar um sermão de uma hora de duração esta manhã sobre eu me limitar a beber no fim de semana e talvez não me embebedar toda porque eu estava em uma encruzilhada importante na minha vida e eu precisava me preparar para a faculdade de medicina e a idade adulta".

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Seu pai disse tudo isso? Por que você ligou para ele?"

Ela bufou. "Não meu pai, Brady. Que está aparentemente tentando agir como a porra do meu pai. Quem ele pensa que é dando sermões para mim? Eles estudam todas as noites na casa da fraternidade? Nós sabemos malditamente bem que isso não é verdade. Ele me irritou, então eu disse para ele ir para o inferno e caminhei de volta para casa".

"Ele simplesmente deixou você vir andando para casa?"

Rose bufou. "Ninguém me deixa fazer nada. Essa não é a questão? Não é como se ele não estivesse tomando uma cerveja na outra noite. Então, e daí se eu fiquei bêbada e tive um pouco de diversão?"

"Você está certa. Eu sinto muito".

"Merda, eu não tive a intenção de descontar em você. Ele simplesmente me irritou, acordando-me para dar-me um sermão. Ele não pareceu ter um problema comigo bêbada e com tesão quando ele estava conseguindo molhar o seu pau ontem à noite. Eu disse a ele que Jared não seria o único andando com bolas feridas se ele não prestasse atenção em sua boca".

Isso era ruim. Eu a puxei para o meu quarto porque ela parecia que começaria a gritar. "Ali ainda está no sofá".

Ela afundou na minha cama e deu uma olhada no meu laptop aberto. "O que você fez na noite passada? Falou com Edward?"

Eu gemi. "Eu mandei um e-mail bêbada para ele".

"Sério?" Ela pareceu se iluminar com isso. "Posso ler?"

Eu sabia que isso provavelmente a faria rir, então eu a deixei. Com certeza ela estava rindo e sorrindo no final. "Só você encontraria uma maneira de fazer funcionar a virilha de Britney Spears e Paris Hilton em um e-mail para Edward Cullen".

"Ah, fica pior. Olhe isso." Entreguei-lhe a mensagem do _PcA _e apenas esperei.

"Oh meu Deus! Você trouxe à tona o sexo anal? Ele vai morrer!" Ela estava realmente rindo agora, segurando seus lados com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Pelo menos eram lágrimas boas. "Bella, isso não tem preço! Precisamos deixar você bêbada mais vezes!"

"Não é isso! Eu assinei 'com amor', Rose! E eu falei sobre como eu não falaria sobre casamento! Eu terei sorte se ele algum dia falar comigo de novo!"

"Você está brincando? Você também mencionou sexo oral, sexo no chuveiro e sexo anal. Você terá sorte se ele não aparecer em nossa porta esta noite com uma garrafa de lubrificante e um sorriso enorme".

Eu não pude deixar de rir com aquela imagem. O que eu faria? "Curve-se, Bella!" Rose afirmou, balançando as sobrancelhas. Eu estava perdida. Eu caí na cama e ri com ela. Minha cabeça e estômago doíam, mas eu não conseguia parar.

"Vocês duas estão muito barulhentas." Nós olhamos para cima e vimos Ali parada na porta, esfregando seus olhos. Seu cabelo espetado preso por todo o lugar e ela tinha um grande vinco de travesseiro em sua bochecha esquerda. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Merda. "Eu disse a Brady que eu o chutaria nas bolas como você fez com Jared. A casa toda está falando sobre isso." Rose respondeu. Fechei meu laptop e o coloquei de lado.

Alice se animou um pouco com isso. "Sim? O que eles estão dizendo?"

Rose bufou. "Principalmente que ele mereceu por ser tão idiota quando eu disse a eles o que ele disse para você. Você deveria estar orgulhosa. É raro ter os caras a bordo com bolas esmagadas".

Ela sorriu e sentou-se no canto da minha cama ao meu lado. "Eu estou. Por que você ameaçou Brady, porém? Eu achei que vocês estivessem bem juntos".

Rose fez uma careta. "Eu também, até que ele se viu apto a me ensinar sobre as minhas escolhas de vida e necessidade de limitar a minha bebida para o fim de semana. Ele que se foda. Eu poderia gabaritar um teste de Anatomia enquanto bêbada se eu quisesse".

Ela poderia mesmo. Ela era tão fodidamente inteligente. "Ugh, idiota. Foda-se a Sig Ep. Fodam-se os homens." Alice franziu seu rosto.

"Foda-se Steven Steele?" Eu perguntei.

Alice balançou a cabeça e então suspirou. "Oh meu Deus, eu tenho que ver se ele respondeu a minha mensagem!" Ela estava fora do quarto em um flash.

"Pensamento rápido." Eu disse a Rose.

"Sim. Nós temos que dizer a ela em breve, no entanto. Se Edward não fugir, o que ele não fará, então eu acho que você deveria pensar em dizer a ela. As coisas estão esquentando entre vocês dois de uma forma importante, e se isto algum dia sair da internet e vier para a realidade, sua amiga mais antiga provavelmente deve saber sobre isso".

"Eu sei. Eu vou. Eu só não quero chateá-la".

"Ela está toda nesse cara misterioso. Você ficará bem!"

Alice entrou, uma carranca em seu rosto. "O que? Ele não respondeu?"

"Que tipo de nome é Jasper?"

Ok, então ele não tinha 12 anos. Ele tinha 112. "Esse é o nome dele?" Eu perguntei, fazendo uma carranca também.

"Ele é um vovô?" Rose perguntou, ecoando meus pensamentos.

Alice bateu o pé quando sentou. "Eu acho que não. Ele diz que seu nome é Jasper e é um verdadeiro prazer oficialmente me conhecer".

"Isso soa como um vovô." Rose decidiu.

"Eu sei! Eu não quero insultar o nome dele, mas que inferno de nome é Jasper? Como eu deveria gritar isso no auge da paixão?"

"Como você deveria ter espasmos de paixão com um vovô? Ele provavelmente vai quebrar o quadril." Eu apontei.

"Pare com isso! Tudo bem, então o nome dele é horrível. Eu posso trabalhar com isso. Jas, talvez Jazz? Jazz não é tão ruim".

"Então, ele soa como um aspirante a músico." Rose interveio. "Mas é melhor isso do que um avô".

"Ei, pelo menos vocês não acham que ele tem 12 anos agora." Alice disse com uma risada.

"É melhor que ele não tenha, depois que você enviou mensagens sexuais para ele. Eu não quero visitá-la na cadeia. As mulheres da prisão dariam em cima de mim." Rose declarou.

"Ei, elas estariam todas sobre todas nós. Eu não sou a cadela de ninguém, exceto de vocês." Alice respondeu. "E eu não vou para a prisão. Ele é perfeitamente legal".

"E você pode começar a tirar proveito do desconto sênior de cidadão dele, em vez do desconto infantil. Aposto que é melhor." Rose disse a ela.

Alice a cutucou e eu ri, mesmo que a minha cabeça ainda estivesse me matando. "Você poderia ir ao Denny´s e comer o pássaro jovem especial para quatro." Eu forneci. Eu recebi um cutucão por isso também.

"Ok, então ele tem um nome de merda. Ele ainda é um cara legal. Posso chamá-lo de Jay. Jay não é ruim".

"Assim é melhor." Eu decidi. "Você vai perguntar quantos anos ele tem?" Ela já estava enviando uma mensagem de volta.

"Feito. Eu não perguntei se ele era um vovô, no entanto".

"Bom plano." Rose se empurrou da minha cama. "Vou tomar banho e depois ir para a cama por mais algumas horas".

"Ugh, isso parece bom. Acho que eu farei o mesmo." Alice levantou e olhou para o relógio. "Nós perdemos a aula".

"Isso nós fizemos, e eu não vou para as da tarde também." Eu não conseguiria entender as aulas hoje.

"Foda-se. Vejo vocês no jantar." Ela decidiu. Eu me aconcheguei de volta em minhas cobertas quando elas deixaram o quarto e fecharam a porta. Talvez eu tivesse enviado um e-mail estúpido e talvez Rose e Alice tivessem alguns problemas com homens também, mas nós tínhamos umas às outras. Nós sempre teríamos.

**xoxoxoxox**

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde com o estômago roncando. Saí da cama e o apartamento ainda estava silencioso, então Ali e Rose estavam ou ainda dormindo, ou saíram. Eu me sentia muito melhor. Peguei uma maçã e voltei para o meu quarto para ver se Edward já tinha respondido. Por favor, deixe que ele tenha respondido. Por favor.

Seu nome apareceu e eu respirei um suspiro de alívio. Ok. A menos que ele tenha escrito de volta para educadamente me dizer para se foder. Ele seria muito bom para simplesmente ir embora sem dizer uma palavra. Ok. Hora de descobrir. Se ele me deixasse agora, eu só ficaria de coração partido. Eu poderia sobreviver. Eu sobreviveria.

**Minha adoravelmente sexy e bêbada Bella,**

**Ei, linda. Como você está se sentindo? Esperemos que melhor desta vez, e eu peço a Deus que você não se arrependa de ter enviado seu e-mail. Foi o melhor que eu já recebi, bêbada ou sóbria! E isso me tem amaldiçoando a distância entre nós e morrendo de vontade de estar com você. Você estava realmente nua quando me escreveu? Você sabe o que isso faz comigo? É uma coisa boa que você me mandou não morrer, pois meu coração estava pronto para ceder a essa imagem. Mas eu não posso morrer sem ter tido você, e eu não vou. Eu prometo.**

E meu coração pode bater novamente. Eu não o tinha assustado. Graças a Deus!

**Aquela música da Britney Spears é cativante e eu não quero nada mais do que segurá-LO contra você, além de deslizá-LO para dentro de você e fazê-la ver estrelas. O que você acha desse plano?**

Eu sou muito a favor. Considere-me uma proponente do referido plano, Edward.

**Boceta é uma palavra muito melhor do que virilha, e eu não consigo pensar em nada que eu gostaria de ver mais. Mas eu sei que tenho que esperar até que eu possa vê-la em pessoa para isso, com o que eu estou mais do que bem. Eu estive querendo perguntar a você, quando será suas Férias de Primavera? Estou pensando que eu preciso de férias de verdade e, talvez, se as nossas conversas pelo telefone forem bem e você quiser, é claro, talvez eu pudesse ir para Washington? Eu tenho muito a dizer a você antes de eu fazer isso, mas eu só queria jogar a ideia lá fora para ver o que você acha.**

Ele estava falando sério? Oh, meu Deus. Ele quis dizer isso? Eu poderia me encontrar com Edward Cullen em um par de semanas? Ele só queria me conhecer por causa da coisa anal? Merda. Literalmente. O que eu faria?

**Eu amei a sua foto. As duas. Bella Fantasia é obviamente quente, mas a Bella real é ainda mais sexy, toda amarrotada e parecendo como se quisesse ter tido. Eu quero ter você, Bella. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. E eu não tenho dúvida de que você gostaria das palmadas que eu daria a você. Não seria muito forte, apenas o suficiente para deixar suas nádegas rosa e você ofegando pelo meu pau. Quer dar uma chance?**

Oh, Deus. Sim? Sim, talvez em algumas semanas? Puta merda.

**Eu não sei quem é Jared, mas se ele foi honestamente estúpido o suficiente para estar disposto a compartilhar a sua amiga com outro homem, então ele mereceu isso. Mesmo sem a ameaça de um pontapé nas bolas, posso assegurar a você que eu não compartilharia você, nunca. Apenas o pensamento disso me deixa com raiva. Você me transforma em um bastardo posssessivo, Bella, mesmo se eu não tiver o direito de ser. Eu não posso evitar como eu me sinto, no entanto, posso?**

Não, Edward, e eu amo que você se sinta assim. Eu não quero dividir você também, mas eu não tenho nenhuma escolha nisso, tenho? Você pertence ao mundo, de uma forma. Ugh. Por que você tem que ser tão maravilhoso e tão quente ao mesmo tempo?

**Eu senti sua falta também. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Quando eu não tive notícias suas antes de pegar meu voo, eu estava em pânico de que algo tinha acontecido. Estou contente que você estava apenas bebendo e assistindo filmes de Poder Feminino com suas amigas. Eu gostaria de ter assistido com você e depois a arrastado para longe para ter algum divertimento. Isso teria sido bem?**

Sim. Fodam-se as minhas amigas. Bem, não, literalmente, mas, quero dizer, elas podiam me ver no dia seguinte.

**Eu muito seguramente teria jogado com você, e quando você me deixou a sua mensagem adoravelmente divagante, como eu poderia não responder? Se eu estivesse em casa, a única diferença seria que eu provavelmente já teria ido a Washington para conhecê-la e esperançosamente beijar e tocar e fazer amor com você, se você me quisesse.**

Fazer amor? Você sabe o que faz comigo cada vez que você fala assim, Edward? Como se isso pudesse ser mais?

**Você violou minha parede também, Bella, e eu estou feliz por isso. Eu não sabia o quanto eu precisava de você até que você apareceu na minha vida com suas palavras doces e sexy. Eu sou viciado em você agora, ainda mais do que eu sou viciado em **_**PcA. **_**Então, continue me dando minhas doses, ok?**

Você pode me injetar na sua veia principal.

**Você não vai me assustar. Eu não posso imaginar nada que você pudesse dizer que faria isso!**

Eu posso. Muito facilmente. Eu espero que você não fuja quando eu contar a você. Eu só posso jurar que só queria conhecê-lo e eu nunca pensei que sentiria por você o que sinto agora, ou que você sequer pensaria em se importar comigo, Edward. Por favor, não me odeie.

**Uma foto da língua? Oh, Bella, você me matou com essa. Eu não posso dizer que sei quem inventou o sexo oral. Pergunto-me se o Google tem a resposta? Eu poderia simplesmente ter que procurar isso depois e enviar um agradecimento aos familiares dele. Ou um presente de bom gosto, ou algo assim. O que é um presente de bom gosto pelo sexo oral? Deixe-me adivinhar, uma foto de língua? Haha, eu verei o que posso fazer nessa frente. Deve ser difícil para eu mesmo tirar uma foto e eu teria dificuldade em explicar por que eu precisava de uma foto da minha língua para os meus colegas de trabalho.**

Ah, esqueça a foto, Edward. Dê-me a coisa real.

**Para o registro, sexo oral é a minha coisa favorita para dar. Então, eu acho que estamos bem combinados, não que eu já não soubesse disso.**

Sim, eu choraminguei novamente. Poxa.

**Obrigado por este e-mail. Você tirou a borda do meu dia e me fez sentir bem novamente. Eu adorei isso, tanto quanto eu adoro você.**

Você adora? Eu adoro também. Quero dizer, eu realmente, realmente adoro.

**Amor,**

**Edward.**

Ele usou amor também! Isso não significava nada, provavelmente, mas foi bom ler.

Ok, agora verei o que ele disse no _PcA _para o meu absurdo do anal e essas coisas. Poxa.

**Eu quero muito a sua bunda, Bella.**

Oh, Deus.

**Quero dizer, não no sentido literal. Para o literal, uh, bem, como você apontou, eu sou um cara e eu mais do que provavelmente não diria que não, mas eu acho que isso é algo sobre o qual nós teríamos que chegar a uma decisão mútua quando nós nos conhecermos muito melhor.**

Ah, graças a Deus. Ele não apareceria com um frasco de lubrificante e me diria para me curvar. Agora, por que isso me deixa meio triste? Eu sou um desastre.

**Ok, o que eu quis dizer é que sim, eu gostaria disso, um dia, com você. Se você quisesse. Se não, está tudo bem também. Eu só quero você, de qualquer maneira que eu possa ter você.**

Você derrete meu coração, Edward. Você verdadeiramente derrete.

**Você brincou depois de terminar de escrever para mim, baby? E você gritou o meu nome? Eu não posso dizer a você o quanto eu quero ouvir você fazer isso de verdade.**

Isso significava que ele queria sexo por telefone quando conversássemos? Eu meio que queria, mas eu estava com medo. Merda. Improvise quando isso acontecer. E ele me chamou de baby. O quanto isso era quente?

**Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em levantá-la e fodê-la no chuveiro, Bella. Na verdade, em aproximadamente dois minutos isso é exatamente o que eu farei mentalmente enquanto eu estiver me masturbando no chuveiro. Eu fingirei que você está ali comigo e eu estou deslizando para dentro da sua boceta molhada e quente enquanto você geme o meu nome. Eu vou empurrá-la contra os azulejos frios, o que fará você ofegar e apertar em torno de mim, e eu vou beijá-la e fodê-la enquanto a água bate em nós. Isso funciona para você?**

Sim, sim, você poderia dizer que funciona. Estou quente novamente. Muito, muito quente.

**Você é tudo que eu preciso também, Bella. Eu não posso esperar até que as nossas palavras sejam a realidade também. Espero que muito em breve.**

Em breve. Breve como em duas semanas? Bem, duas semanas e um dia, para ser exata, se ele quisesse vir na sexta-feira, ou o que seja, para ter tempo extra. O que eu digo? Basta dizer a ele e dizer que, se ele quiser, claro, ser toda legal e casual como se eu não me importasse? Ugh. Isso é difícil. Pare de pensar demais e simplesmente escreva para o homem.

_Edward,_

_Eu não posso começar a dizer o quanto estou feliz que eu não o enviei correndo pela noite, para nunca mais ouvir falar de você novamente. Eu fiquei mortificada quando li o meu e-mail para você. Eu não sou normalmente tão ridícula. Bem, eu acho que você sabe disso. Mas estou contente que você tenha gostado e não fugiu. Verdadeiramente contente._

_Estou me sentindo bem, embora nós três estivéssemos de ressaca esta manhã. Nós não fomos para nenhuma das nossas aulas! Mas eu me sinto melhor agora, que é o que importa. Foi um inferno de uma noite. Rose terminou com o namorado dela, eu acho. E Alice, bem, você sabe o que foi o dia dela, aparentemente. E eu acordei com o meu e-mail e um medo que eu o tivesse afastado. Que grupo nós somos!_

_Eu sou 100% passível do seu plano de segurá-LO contra mim e colocá-LO dentro de mim. E eu ainda não posso acreditar que usei uma música da Britney Spears para atingir você. Mas você gostou bastante disso, não é?_

_Minhas Férias de Primavera serão em duas semanas, bem, duas semanas a partir de sexta-feira, então, apenas cerca de duas semanas. E eu ficaria feliz se você viesse me visitar. Se você quiser, quero dizer. Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar algumas coisas divertidas para fazer, ou podemos simplesmente sair e fazer... o que seja._

Era muito mais fácil bater nele quando eu não achava que ele pudesse realmente estar perto de mim. Eu esperava, eu queria, mas, que isso fosse real? Assustava-me infinitamente. Mas eu ainda queria. Que enigma.

_Uau, é meio assustador quando é real, não é? Eu quero isso, tudo sobre o que nós falamos, mas agora que você pode realmente vir aqui, é quase difícil de dizer. O que é ridículo, porque eu já disse isso e eu quis dizer isso. E eu quero dizer isso. Ugh. Ok, seguindo em frente._

_Palmadas, sim, eu acho que eu gostaria disso. Eu acho que eu gostaria de qualquer coisa com você. Se as suas palavras me excitam, o que o resto de você fará? Eu posso não ser coerente depois de uma semana com você, mas, tudo bem. Valerá a pena._

_Eu amo que você seja possessivo comigo. Isso me faz sentir como se você me quisesse tanto quanto eu o quero. Estou feliz que você sente a minha falta também. Parece estranho, mas certo, não é mesmo?_

_Sinto muito sobre o pedido da língua. Isso foi... incrivelmente ruim da minha parte. Que tal salvarmos isso para me surpreender quando você vier visitar? Aí, eu acabei de foder as coisas e ficou mais confortável. Oooh, eu disse foder. Você gosta de receber tanto quanto você gosta de dar, Edward? Eu acredito em um jogo justo, afinal._

Aí, eu ainda podia ser eu, mesmo com a realidade encarando-me no rosto. Se eu pudesse ser eu quando ele estivesse aqui, isso seria ainda melhor.

_Você me adora? Eu adoro você de volta. Muito. Talvez demais. O tempo dirá._

_Tenha uma boa viagem e eu falarei com você quando eu falar com você. Saiba que eu estou pensando em você mesmo quando não podemos conversar._

_Amor,_

_Bella._

Aí. Eu disse isso de volta, o que estava tudo bem porque ele disse de volta. Certo.

Agora, enfrentar a música do _PcA._

_Você pode definitivamente ter a minha bunda no sentido não-literal. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu comigo quando eu fiz essa pergunta ontem à noite. Não que eu não queira fazer isso algum dia, mas eu definitivamente não gostaria de fazer nas Férias de Primavera, se isso acontecer. Sabe? Como você disse, é uma questão de confiança. Mas eu estou lisonjeada que você faria isso se eu quisesse. Você é um cavalheiro._

_Ha! Eu chamei você de cavalheiro por querer foder a minha bunda. Isso tem que ser a primeira vez! Eu meio que amo isso, no entanto!_

_Eu quero que você me ouça também. E eu quero ouvi-lo também. Talvez segunda-feira? Talvez mais tarde? Eu acho que nós veremos como será. Você realmente não pode planejar sexo por telefone, pode? Vamos ver o que acontece, certo?_

_Sua fantasia no chuveiro quase me matou, Edward. Há muito tem sido um sonho meu e algo que eu nunca fiz. Eu amaria tê-lo me levantando e me fodendo enquanto eu envolvo minhas pernas em torno de você e nós ficamos todos molhados e escorregadios sob o spray de água. Vamos acrescentar isso à lista, não é? Estou comendo uma maçã agora, você sabe!_

_Em breve, Edward. Eu poderia aprender a amar essa palavra._

Minhas letras ainda eram horríveis, mas eu poderia jogar lavado ou atado e, claro, eu escolhi lavado. Posso também usar a palavra sexy enquanto eu podia. Eu a enviei e estudei minha maçã. Eu poderia ter que estocar algumas em algumas semanas. Ele realmente estaria aqui em breve? Eu não podia esperar para descobrir.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Então, nós temos uma possível data de encontro estabelecida. Temos o nome do homem misterioso de Alice, embora ele não fosse muito misterioso para a maioria de vocês. Desculpas àqueles que não queriam que ele fosse Jasper. Ele sempre foi. Talvez ele não seja o Jasper sexy pelo qual você estava torcendo, ou talvez ele seja. O tempo dirá! Eu gosto dele, porém, citando poema e tudo!_

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**

_Ai Cristo... eles estão mais perto de se ver pessoalmente. Estou surtando. Bem... meninas... estamos com dificuldades de postar um capitulo dessa fic e de PcE ao mesmo tempo. Estou pensando seriamente em terminar primeiro essa fic e depois postar o POV Ed como em Submissa e Dominante._

_Me deem suas opiniões... pq senão sempre teremos uma semana PcA e na outra PcE. Vcs que decidem._

_Beijos._


	21. Espinha

**Capítulo 21 – Espinha**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

Hoje era o dia. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio e calcular quantas horas faltavam até às 20hs. Sim, isso me levava alguns segundos. Eu não era uma grande matemática e eu estava animada. E nervosa. Muito, muito nervosa. A aula forneceu um pouco de distração, muito pouco, mas era alguma coisa. Eu também realmente não precisava do telefone celular vibrando sobre a carteira atrás de mim. Temendo que eu tivesse trazido meu vibrador para a aula comigo não foi divertido.

Estes últimos dias haviam sido intermináveis. Edward esteve viajando, então nós mal tínhamos conversado, com exceção dos pequenos e-mails nos últimos dias. E eu me sentia uma idiota escrevendo e-mails enormes para ele, então eu escrevi e-mails curtos e doces de volta. A maioria deles era sobre como nós sentíamos falta um do outro e não podíamos esperar até que ele estivesse em casa. Houve uma conversa sobre a coisa toda de Férias de Primavera, o que fez as borboletas decolarem no meu estômago. Eu tinha menos de duas semanas para dizer a Edward que eu sabia quem ele era. Eu tinha fé em Deus que ele não mudaria de ideia sobre vir me ver. Eu realmente tinha feito algo tão errado? As chances de encontrá-lo eram astronômicas. E eu gostei da pessoa que eu encontrei antes de eu ter certeza que era ele. Esperançosamente ele entenderia isso.

Eu tinha considerado não dizer nada a ele, mas Rose estava certa. Haveria muitas incógnitas se eu não fizesse isso. Se nós nos encontrarmos e formos tão bons ao vivo como éramos no computador, eu não queria isso pairando sobre a minha cabeça. Eu queria desfrutar dele e tê-lo desfrutando de mim. Eu havia tido um relacionamento cheio de mentiras da última vez e não queria começar um novo, se é isso que nós faríamos, com nenhuma mentira. Ele precisava saber.

Assim como Alice. Eu havia me decidido. Eu diria a ela esta noite. Ela estava toda entusiasmada sobre Jasper e não estava mais pensando que ela tinha Edward, então talvez ela ficasse feliz que eu o tenha encontrado. Eu sabia que ela ficaria chateada porque eu não havia dito a ela, mas esperançosamente ela me perdoaria. Eu não queria nada atrapalhando a minha ligação com Edward esta noite.

Em cima do fato de que nossos e-mails tinham sido esporádicos, nosso _PcA_ tinha sido inexistente. Primeiro o servidor caiu, o que, é claro, não poderia ter acontecido quando o meu comentário sobre sexo anal tinha sido enviado, obrigada, jogo estúpido, mas depois o telefone do Edward não conseguia carregá-lo. Sua frustração com isso me fez rir. Eu disse a ele que pelo menos as pessoas da Austrália não tinham ficado com escassez de loção. Ele não tinha se divertido.

Loção... hmm, ele teria alguma a mão esta noite? Eu queria que ele tivesse? Eu nunca tinha feito sexo por telefone antes, embora Tyler tivesse se atrapalhado através de alguma conversa sexy de vez em quando durante o verão. Ele não era bom nisso e eu não estava disposta a brincar com ele ao telefone. O que isso diria sobre eu estar disposta a fazer isso com Edward? Isso diria que Edward era super sexy e suas palavras me excitavam, isso é o que ele diria. Gah!

Eu parei na Starbucks e peguei um café e um muffin de mirtilo para comer antes de ir para a biblioteca. Eu tinha que fazer um estúpido artigo que meu adorável professor havia pedido para entregar antes das Férias de Primavera. Peguei meu laptop para disparar um e-mail rápido para Edward. Ele não poderia me ligar se não tivesse o número do meu telefone, não é?

_Edward,_

_Esperançosamente você está em casa são e salvo e dormindo. Seu corpo tem que estar todo confuso com as mudanças de horário, hein? Eu sei que quando eu fui para a Flórida, levou-me dias para me ajustar e eu não estava por todo o mundo como você estava._

_De qualquer forma, eu percebi que, já que esta noite é a noite que finalmente vamos conversar, eu deveria enviar-lhe o meu número. Você está nervoso? Eu estou, o que é estranho, porque é tão fácil falar com você agora. Acho que eu quero que seja o mesmo quando eu realmente ouvi-lo. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?_

_Desculpe se isto é curto, mas eu tenho que chegar à biblioteca e terminar este artigo antes da nossa conversa de hoje à noite. Eu senti sua falta e estou ansiosa para recuperar o atraso._

_Meu número é 206-555-2382. Falarei com você às 20hs. Mal posso esperar!_

_Amor,_

_Bella._

"Bella?" Levantei minha cabeça da minha tela e vi Colin parado ao lado da minha mesa.

Fechei meu computador e tentei sorrir. "Oi, Colin".

"Ei, você se importa se eu me juntar a você?"

Sim. Maldição, Bella, o que ele já fez para você? "Claro, mas por pouco tempo. Tenho que ira para a biblioteca em breve".

Ele deslizou para o banco em frente a mim e sorriu. "Engraçado eu ter esbarrado com você duas vezes em uma semana quando eu não a vi por meses. Como tem passado?"

Como responder a essa pergunta? Ele já sabia de toda a merda que havia acontecido. "Além do óbvio, muito bem. Ansiosa para as Férias de Primavera. O que o traz ao campus?"

Seu sorriso caiu um pouco, mas ele o manteve estampado em seu rosto. "Faculdade de Direito. Na verdade, eu mesmo tenho que ir até a biblioteca. Talvez possamos caminhar juntos?"

Ugh. Agora ele queria caminhar comigo? Por que ele estava todo no meu espaço? Por que eu estava sendo uma cadela? "Claro, eu acho." E agora?

"Então, eu ouvi sobre o meu irmão e Rose".

Eu ri. "Sim, ele tentou vir vê-la na noite passada. Ela não ficou muito feliz com isso".

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele realmente era um cara bonito. Não era um Edward gostoso, mas então, poucos eram. Mas ele estava usando um terno que sempre aumentava a gostosura de um homem, pela minha experiência. Ooh, talvez Edward fizesse um filme no qual ele usaria um terno. Ele poderia ser um advogado, ou um homem de negócios quente.

"Às vezes ele se leva muito a sério. É uma pena, no entanto. Eles eram um bom casal. Ele sente falta dela".

Era isso o que ele estava fazendo? Tentando obter algum proveito para o seu irmão? Pessoa errada para atingir, Colin. "Rose já tem um pai que ela não gosta muito. Ela não precisa de dois." Seus pais eram médicos super bem-sucedidos, ela quase nunca os via enquanto crescia e nunca os via agora. Ela alegava gostar disso assim, no entanto.

Ele riu e mostrou seus dentes super brancos para mim. Quem era o seu dentista? "Às vezes ele age como se tivesse 42 anos, em vez de 22".

"Diz o cara de terno." Eu apontei, rindo.

Ele levantou sua xícara de café para mim. "Touché. Eu estou trabalhando no escritório de advocacia do meu pai, recebendo alguma experiência de vida real. O terno é uma parte disso, mas eu me sinto um idiota andando pelo campus. As pessoas pensam que eu sou um professor." Suas covinhas brilharam quando ele sorriu.

"Não há nada de errado com os professores." Eu disse a ele, meio com irritação. Ele estava tirando sarro da minha profissão, afinal.

"Isso mesmo, você será uma, não é? Eu preciso dizer, eu desejaria ter tido uma professora que parecesse com você".

Eu estremeci com isso. Ele não estava autorizado a dizer isso. Edward dizia isso. Eu era a professora de Edward, não de Colin.

"Hum, obrigada. Bem, eu tenho que ir." Ele parou comigo e caminhou até a porta, mantendo-a aberta para mim.

"Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar, lembra?"

Maldito seja. "Não há uma biblioteca de Direito que você usa?"

Ele riu e caminhou ao meu lado. "Sim, mas eles nos permitem usar a biblioteca principal também. Nós não somos leprosos".

Certo. Eu estava sendo uma cadela de novo. "Sim".

Nós caminhamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu esperava, por Deus, que ele tivesse terminado de falar comigo. E é melhor ele não tentar se sentar ao meu lado na biblioteca. Ele não era uma distração para a hora da ligação de Edward. Ele estava me fazendo sentir mais falta dele do que eu já sentia.

"Então, Bella, Rose te deu o meu número?"

Eu pulei de surpresa. Merda. "Uh, sim, ela me deu." O que eu deveria dizer agora?

"Ok, eu pensei que talvez meu irmão a tivesse chateado muito e ela não tivesse dado".

"Não, ela deu." Santo embaraço, Batman. O que diabos eu deveria dizer agora?

"Bem, bom. Eu sei que, com tudo o que aconteceu, você provavelmente odeia todos os caras da fraternidade, mas, bem, eu não sou mais parte daquilo e eu realmente gostaria de levá-la para um encontro, quando você estiver pronta".

Eu olhei para ele e ele estava sorrindo e parecendo um pouco nervoso. "Obrigada. Eu o tenho. Eu estou... possivelmente envolvida com alguém agora".

"Possivelmente?" Ele perguntou, não sorrindo mais.

Isso é muito complicado, Colin. Confie em mim. "Ainda não tenho certeza disso".

"Bem, quando você descobrir, me avise." Nós estávamos na biblioteca e ele segurou a porta para mim. "Obrigado pelo café e pela caminhada, Bella. Foi legal passar um tempo com você".

Foi? Eu não disse quase nada. "Com você também".

Ele sorriu e deu-me um olhar estranho. "Espero que eu fale com você em breve".

"Ok?" Ele estava longe então e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Eu era horrível conversando com caras. Oh, Deus, e se eu fosse assim com Edward esta noite? Não, eu não poderia ser. Edward era diferente. Eu poderia fazer isso. Em oito horas muito longas, eu falaria com ele. Apresse-se, dia estúpido.

Sentei-me em uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca e peguei o meu computador. Eu trabalharia e faria o tempo voar. Hoje à noite seria incrível. Tinha que ser.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu olhei por cima da panela onde eu estava refogando o frango, pimentões e cebolas. Nós teríamos quesadillas***** esta noite. Apenas uma hora e meia para terminar. "Pronto."

_*__Quesadilla__ é uma comida típica mexicana. Na maior parte do país é feita com tortillas e queijo._

Alice trouxe mais pratos com tortillas neles e eu os misturei. Ela passou os pratos para Rose, que salpicou o queijo em cima e derramou o tomate e creme de leite. Nós sentamos para comer isso com arroz espanhol e eu respirei. Rose encontrou meus olhos e piscou. Ela sabia que eu finalmente esclareceria as coisas.

"Alice, tem algo que eu preciso contar a você".

Ela olhou por cima do seu prato, seu sorriso com um quilômetro de largura. "Eu já sei e estou tão animada por você!"

Eu pisquei em surpresa. "Você sabe?" Eu tinha sido tão óbvia?

"Claro! E ele é perfeito para você, Bella! Eu entendo por que você não queria me dizer, mas isso é bobagem. Eu estou feliz com Jasper agora".

Rose parecia tão chocada com isso quanto eu estava. "Você entende? Quero dizer, eu estou feliz que você esteja feliz, mas eu pensei..."

"Bella, ouça, só porque todos nós tivemos experiências ruins com o Sig Eps, não significa que você terá de novo. Colin nem mesmo é realmente um Sig Ep mais. Ele nunca está em nenhuma das festas dele, nem nada. Não se preocupe." Ela mordeu sua quesadilla. "Tão bom." Ela murmurou com a boca cheia de comida.

Maldição. É claro que ela pensou que eu estava falando de Colin. Espere, como ela sabia sobre ele? "Como você sabe sobre Colin?"

Ela engoliu. "Eu vi vocês dois andando pelo campus hoje. Você parecia tão nervosa! Não se preocupe, vocês pareciam muito bem juntos. Esse cara realmente pode preencher um terno! E ele é muito mais maduro do que Brady. Desculpe, Rose, mas é verdade".

Rose bufou. "Eu não sei sobre isso, já que Brady estava dando uma ótima impressão de um homem de meia-idade na última vez que o vi".

"Bem, sim, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ele está na faculdade de direito, ele tem um trabalho, ele tem dinheiro, ele é super quente... eu estou feliz por você, Bella".

"Eu não sabia que você tinha visto Colin hoje." Rose olhou para mim antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e corrigir a impressão muito errada de Alice.

"Uh, sim, ele apareceu na Starbucks e nós dois estavamos indo para a biblioteca, então ele caminhou até lá comigo. Nós não estamos saindo." Eu disse para Alice.

"Mas ele quer, não quer? Eu vi como ele estava olhando para você." Alice balançou a cabeça conscientemente. "Eu conheço aquele olhar".

Eu suspirei. "Sim, ele quer, mas..."

"Nada de mas, Bella! Você esteve fora do mundo do namoro por muito tempo e Colin é um grande cara para voltar a namorar. Ele vai tratá-la bem e não ficará bêbado e babará em cima de você".

Ele era provavelmente um bom rapaz para namorar, mas ele não era Edward. "Eu apenas não estou interessada nele. Ele não é..."

"Como você sabe até que você saia com ele? Um encontro, Bella, isso seria tão ruim assim?" Jesus, ele a estava pagando? Por que tão agressiva?

"Espere, ele disse alguma coisa sobre Brady?" Rose perguntou. Maldição, ela deveria estar me ajudando, não me bombeando para obter informações. Então, novamente, eu deveria ter dito a ela que eu esbarrei com o irmão de Brady. Ugh.

"Ele disse que Brady sente a sua falta e que ele leva a vida muito a sério".

Ela fungou. "Eu que o diga. Se o ocupado advogado concorda, isso significa algo".

Eu ri. "Ele disse que ele era um velho de 42 anos de idade preso no corpo de um rapaz de 22".

Rose suspirou. "E era um corpo tão ótimo. Oh, bem, isso está terminado".

"Você não dará a ele uma segunda chance?" Alice perguntou curiosamente.

"Claro que não. Eu não dou segundas chances. Ninguém me controla. Ninguém." Rose declarou, seus olhos cerrando com nervosismo.

"Eu preciso ser mais assim." Alice decidiu, antes de se virar para mim novamente. "De qualquer forma, ele vê as falhas do seu irmão, então isso é bom. Você realmente deveria sair com ele".

"Eu não posso." Eu faria isso. Agora. "Eu tenho falado..." Eu parei quando a bolsa de Alice começou a cantar.

_Eu sou um__Cowboy...__num cavalo de aço__eu monto__. __Eu sou__procurado,__procuraaaaado__, vivo ou morto._

Ela soltou um grito agudo e mergulhou na direção do balcão para agarrá-la. "Oh meu Deus, ele está me ligando!"

Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter ganhado esse toque. "Jasper?"

"Sim! Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão animada!" Ela trouxe seu telefone para fora quando o toque começou a aumentar novamente. Eu deveria assistir Young Guns***** novamente. Aquele foi um bom filme.

_*__Young Guns__ (Os Jovens Pistoleiros): é __um filme de faroeste americano de 1988, dirigido por Christopher Cain._

"Olá." Ela sussurrou ao telefone. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para Rose. Isso soou completamente sexy e pornográfico. Alice deveria totalmente ser uma operadora de sexo por telefone. Eu deveria trabalhar para soar como ela quando Edward me ligasse... puta merda, uma hora.

"Desculpe, o quê?" Ela disse em sua voz normal. "Mulher." Ela murmurou para nós.

Jasper era uma mulher? Que porra era essa?

Ela encolheu os ombros e colocou o telefone no viva-voz, provavelmente esperando que se esta fosse a esposa ou a namorada de Jasper, nós a resgataríamos, ou algo assim. "Eu disse, quem é?"

Alice olhou para o telefone. "Esta é a pessoa para quem você ligou, quem está falando?"

"Esta é a pessoa que paga por este telefone e quer saber por que meu filho tem usado toda a nossa atribuição de mensagens de texto? Por que este número aparece milhares de vezes na minha conta telefônica?"

Oh merda. Ele tinha 12 anos. Ou ele era um perdedor vivendo no porão da casa da sua mãe e a deixava pagar todas as suas contas. Eca. Rose e eu trocamos olhares nervosos. Alice parecia mortalmente pálida. "Hum, eu sou uma amiga de Jasper?" Ela perguntou.

"Como ele tem uma amiga em Seattle? Você foi para a escola com ele?" Ela exigiu.

"Uh, sim?" Alice perguntou novamente. Ela afundou em sua cadeira, parecendo muito como se estivesse doente. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava finalmente preocupada com a coisa de 12 anos de idade também.

"Você é a namorada dele? Ele não me disse nada sobre você." A voz do outro lado da linha estava mais calma.

"Hum, nós estamos apenas conversando?" Alice perguntou novamente.

"Bem, querida, falar está bem, mas talvez vocês dois pudessem diminuir as mensagens. Você está voltando para casa a tempo para o baile? Ele convidou você?"

Alice então ficou branco puro e seus olhos cinzentos pareciam que saltariam da sua cabeça. "Baile de Formatura?"

"Sim, o Baile de Formatura da escola! É dia 15 de abril e eu tinha desistido de ter qualquer esperança de ele ir. Ele não me diz nada, claramente. Devo levá-lo para arranjar um smoking?" Ela estava tagarelando ao telefone enquanto Alice parecia estar entrando em convulsões. Ela estava segurando a mesa com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos, o que os fez combinar com o seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, que rude de minha parte, eu nem me apresentei. Eu sou Jeannie Whitlock, mãe de Jasper. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Alice." Ela conseguiu botar para fora.

"Bem, esse não é um nome bonito? Então, você virá para casa para o baile, querida?" Seu sotaque sulista se tornou mais pronunciado quando ela falou carinhosamente.

"Eu... eu..." Ficou claro que Alice não seria capaz de dizer alguma coisa coerente, então eu peguei o telefone dela.

"Olá, aqui é a mãe de Ali, Celia. Ela está doente, a pobrezinha." Pobrezinha, é algo que uma mãe diz, certo?

"Oh, eu sinto muito em ouvir isso! Espero que ela se sinta melhor em breve! Eu só estava perguntando se ela estaria de volta à cidade para o baile?"

Jesus. "Eu receio que não. Nós acabamos de nos estabelecer aqui e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de..."

"Ah, o dinheiro não é problema! Nós absolutamente a traremos de avião se ela quiser vir." Caramba, eles estavam desesperados. O quanto seu filho era um perdedor para que ela tivesse que comprar um encontro para ele?

"Uh, isso é realmente legal da sua parte, mas nós nunca poderíamos..."

"Não seja boba! Estou morrendo de vontade de conhecer a namorada de Jasper".

Mulher autoritária. "O pai dela não a deixa namorar, eu sinto muito." Eu tentei soar severa. "Nós não estávamos cientes que ela estava falando com um menino da cidade onde morávamos. Eu ainda tenho que pegar minha conta telefônica".

A mulher, Jeannie, riu. "Oh, você terá uma surpresa! Espero que ela não tenha se metido em muitos problemas".

"Não, eu verei isso para que ele não fique muito bravo. Você sabe como é, mudança nessa idade." Rose estava tentando confortar Alice e rindo silenciosamente sobre minhas mentiras frenéticas.

"Dezessete anos é uma idade terrível! Jasper costumava dizer-me cada pequena coisa, mas agora ele está selado mais firme do que o Fort Knox*****! Dou minha palavra, eu não saberia uma coisa sobre o que esse menino estava fazendo se eu não tivesse pegado aquela conta! Eu tenho que dizer a você, estou feliz que ele finalmente se interessou por alguém. Ele me dizia que todas as garotas por aqui eram muito imaturas! Acho que sua Alice é uma alma antiga".

_*__Fort Knox__é uma pequena__ cidade americana__ e base do Exército dos EUA, localizada no estado de Kentucky. Ela abriga importantes unidades de treinamento e comando de recrutamento do exército, o Museu George S. Patton__e o United States Bullion Depository, pelo qual o lugar é mais conhecido, como depósito de grande parte do ouro__guardado pelo governo do país._

Alice soltou uma risada chorosa e eu lutei contra a minha. "Sim, ela é. Eu realmente deveria verificá-la, Jeannie".

"Ok, bem, deixe-nos saber se ela quiser vir para o baile. Nós ficaríamos felizes de cuidar disso".

"Nós avisaremos, obrigada." Eu desliguei e olhei para Alice e Rose.

"Baile de Formatura!" Ela gritou. "Baile fodido de Formatura da escola? Oh meu Deus!"

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então é claro que eu soltei a primeira coisa na minha cabeça. "Bem, pelo menos ela acha que você é da idade dele e não dará queixa".

"Dezessete! Minha alma gêmea tem 17 anos? Jesus!" Ela estava fora dos braços de Rose e andando ao redor, seu rosto vermelho em vez de branco agora. Alice com raiva era um espetáculo a ser visto.

"Vocês estavam certas, o tempo todo! Eu enviei a ele... oh, Deus!" Ela chutou sua cadeira. "Eu disse aquelas coisas para um adolescente!"

"Bem." Rose disse. "Ele é quase legal. E quando você tiver 30 anos, ele terá 25. Isso poderia ser meio quente. Você é uma leoa".

"Eu não esperarei oito anos para ele fazer 25!" Ela gritou. "Ele é um garoto! Eu disse a ele que queria fazer um boquete nele! Bella está certa, eu vou para a cadeia".

"Você não vai para a cadeia. A mãe dele acha que você é da mesma idade, graças a Bella. Bom trabalho, a propósito." Rose me cumprimentou.

"Obrigada. Foi perturbadoramente fácil mentir para ela".

"Sim, obrigada, Bella, por salvar a minha bunda. Ugh. Nunca mais. Eu nunca mais falarei com um cara pelo computador, telefone ou pessoalmente sem ver sua maldita carteira de motorista e talvez uma certidão de nascimento." Ela respirou fundo e se sentou.

Nada como ir um pouco longe demais, embora eu pudesse entender sua mortificação. "Bem, isso pode ser levar um pouco ao extremo, mas..."

"Você não sabe a merda que eu disse a ele, Bella! Eu disse a ele que eu queria que ele me fodesse sobre o tapete de pele de urso! Ugh, nojento!"

"Bem, quero dizer, ele tem 17 anos, não 12. Ele provavelmente tem um tipo de corpo decente e..." Eu parei, porque, sério, o que eu poderia dizer?

"Ele provavelmente parece com aquele garoto em _Two and a Half Men__*_!" Ela gritou. "A mãe dele, ela praticamente não jogou o dinheiro em você para deixar sua filha visitá-lo? Ela tentou me comprar para ele! Ele é um perdedor. Eu sou uma perdedora por me apaixonar por um adolescente perdedor! Deus." Ela empurrou seu prato para longe. "Eu realmente posso estar doente".

_*__Two and a Half Men__ é uma série de televisão americana de comédia. No Brasil passou a ser chamada de Dois Homens e Meio._

"Ali, ficará tudo bem. Você só precisa..."

"Entrar para um convento, me tornar uma lésbica, ligar para Jared e deixá-lo me foder tão forte que eu esquecerei meu nome, quanto mais o de Jasper." Ela terminou. "Acredite em mim, eu estou trabalhando em todas as opções".

"É melhor não usar essa última opção, ou eu mesma chutarei o seu traseiro." Rose disse. Alice a encarou, mas Rose encarou de volta. "Foder Jared não é uma opção, ou uma resposta. Você se apaixonou por esta crian... Jasper, porque ele não era nada como Jared. Só porque ele não é exatamente o que você pensou que ele fosse, não significa que você deva cair de volta para os velhos padrões. Eu não voltarei para Brady, você não voltará para Jared e é isso".

Os ombros de Alice caíram. "Eu sei, você está certa. Eu estou apenas pirando. Eu realmente achei que ele fosse o cara, meu par perfeito".

"Não existe tal coisa como um par perfeito." Rose disse a ela. Eu queria contestar isso quando Edward veio à minha mente, mas Alice não precisava disso agora. "Mesmo ele sendo jovem, Jasper mostrou a você o que você queria. Não se contente com menos. Fique solteira conosco por algum tempo".

"Bem, com você, talvez. Bella precisa sair com Colin." Ugh, ela estava de volta nisso.

Rose balançou a cabeça. "Isso é com ela, quando ela estiver pronta. Enquanto isso, seremos apenas nós três. Isso sempre funcionou bem, de qualquer maneira".

"Sim." Alice sorriu tremulamente e enxugou as lágrimas, eu não tinha percebido que ela estava chorando. "Agradeço a Deus por vocês duas." Ela se levantou e abraçou Rose e depois eu. "Eu vou deitar por algum tempo. Eu realmente não me sinto bem".

"Eu não culpo você." Eu disse a ela. "Durma um pouco e veremos você de manhã".

"Sim." Ela entrou em seu quarto, deixando seu telefone em cima da mesa. Pensei em dizer a ela, mas talvez fosse melhor que ela ficasse longe disso por esta noite. Rose viu para o que eu estava olhando e o embolsou. Nós tínhamos a mesma linha de raciocínio.

"Bem." Rose disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. "Isso foi uma loucura".

"Uh, sim".

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele tem 17 anos. Quero dizer, é melhor do que o garotinho que eu estava imaginando, mas, ainda assim".

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Eu não disse a ela sobre Edward".

"Eu sei. Isso não será aceito muito bem agora, se algum dia foi".

Ela estava certa. Eu esperei muito tempo. "Isso é uma droga".

"Ei." Rose tocou meu braço. "Não deixe que isso diminua o seu entusiasmo por esta noite. Você fala com ele. Veja como as coisas acontecem. Se ele realmente quiser vir vê-la, você terá que dizer a ela. Isso não tem de ser hoje. Nós faremos as coisas da maneira que vierem e esperemos que o humor dela melhore antes de termos que lidar com isso".

"Certo." Fechei meus olhos e senti as borboletas voltarem. Boas borboletas. As que me diziam que Edward me ligaria em breve.

"Vá para o seu quarto, vista algo sexy e verifique se o brinquedo está nas proximidades." Ela aconselhou.

"Jesus, Rose, eu não sei se nós faremos isso." Que embaraçoso. "Não escute aetrás da minha porta".

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Bella, eu não sou assim tão pervertida. Eu quero detalhes amanhã".

Eu levantei e levei meu prato para a pia. "Eu entendi. Vá".

"Ok." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu posso fazer isso".

"Sim, você pode. Deixe-me orgulhosa!" Ela bateu na minha bunda quando eu passei por ela e eu mostrei o dedo do meio para ela. "Apenas deixando você no clima." Ela riu.

"Sim, sim".

Fui para o meu quarto e olhei para o meu telefone. Ele estava ligado e eu verifiquei a bateria. Completa. Ainda restavam 30 minutos. Eu posso também entrar no _PcA_ e ver se ele finalmente jogou. E-mail primeiro, porém.

**Bella,**

**Eu estou vivo e bem. Melhor do que bem, na verdade, agora que eu tenho o seu número. Eu estou sorrindo como um idiota na minha cozinha. Estou muito animado para falar com você, mas, sim, eu estou nervoso. Basta ser você e eu serei eu e nós ficaremos bem, certo? Isso não está errado para nós até agora!**

**Eu não posso esperar para ouvir sua voz. Imaginei isso inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça, mas não há nenhuma maneira de diminuir algo assim, mesmo sabendo como você é.**

**Você termina o seu artigo, como uma boa garota, assim eu não tenho que puni-la, a menos que você queira, é claro. Falarei com você em algumas horas.**

**Amor,**

**Edward**

Punir? Porcaria. Eu já estava molhada. Eu também deveria verificar o _PcA_ agora. Eu não poderia ficar mais preparada.

**Um cavalheiro? Eu admito, eu tentei o meu melhor. Você está certa, talvez um dia nós cheguemos a esse ponto, mas, por enquanto, eu acho que ficarei com chuveiros e mesas e professoras quentes, ok? Esses são o suficiente para quase me matar, de qualquer maneira, nós não precisamos levantar a aposta mais!**

**Eu falarei com você em poucas horas, o que parece uma vida a partir de agora. Eu acho que você pode planejar sexo por telefone, mas, onde está a diversão nisso? Se isso acontecer, acontece. Se não, eu tenho certeza que vou gostar só de ouvi-la, Bella. É como se eu quisesse isso durante anos, em vez de dias. 20hs não pode vir tão breve!**

**O chuveiro está certamente na lista. Ele estrelou em minhas fantasias cada vez que eu entrei na água. Você simplesmente não sabe o que você faz comigo, não é? Ou talvez você saiba e esteja se divertindo me torturando. Essa é outra ofensa punível, você sabe.**

**Em breve, Bella. Eu não posso esperar.**

Senhor, ajude-me, ele falou sobre punição de novo. Graças a Deus nós estávamos fora da coisa anal. Nós poderíamos revisitar isso em alguns meses, ou anos talvez.

Eu devria responder o PcA também, pelo menos.

_Então, você estará__me ligando__em__30 minutos__e eu estou__matando o tempo__lendo__as suas mensagens. Curto__, sujo __e sexy.__E__você diz que eu__estou matando você?_

_Eu estou nervosa__, muito nervosa, mas __excitada também__. __Espero que, quando você__ler__isso, nós tenhamos conversado e__tudo tenha ido bem.__ Eu e__spero__não__soar como uma__idiota__balbuciando,__apesar de eu ter feito isso no e-mail__bêbado e__você ainda__gostar de mim.__Como eu consegui ter tanta sorte?_

_Toda essa conversa__de punição__me deixa formigando, __Edward. __Tenho a sensação de__ que __falar com você__ deixará também. __Eu não__posso esperar para__ver quais outros__sentimentos você me trará. Aposto que__todos__serão muito bons._

_Falo com você__em breve._

_Sua__, Bella._

Aí. Esse foi um final sexy e confiante, depois de eu ter me chamado de idiota balbuciante. Bem, isso era eu, uma mistura de coisas. Ele sabia disso por agora. Ele tinha jogado 'montar a cavalo', o que não era muito sexy. Esperançosamente ele não seria bem dotado como um cavalo. Um pau de bom tamanho seria bom, mas não do tamanho de um cavalo. Se fosse, ele nunca chegaria perto da minha bunda, com certeza.

Minhas letras ainda eram uma droga, pelo menos com o que o jogo estava me dando. E eu não achava que tivesse alguma coisa sexy desta vez, a menos que eu jogasse 'teta' novamente, mas isso não me daria nenhum ponto. 'Espinha', pontuação de palavra dupla teria que funcionar. Espinha. O quanto nada sexy eu poderia ser exatamente antes de conversar com ele? Tudo bem, minhas palavras do _PcA_ não tinham que ser sexy, minhas palavras ao telefone sim. Por favor, deixe-me soar como a estudante universitária semi-inteligente que eu sou, e não como uma adolescente como o Jasper de Alice. O que eu faria para amortecer o golpe quando eu dissesse a ela sobre Edward?

Uma coisa de cada vez. Basta dar tempo ao tempo e tudo vai dar certo, certo?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

A ligação está próxima.

Então, Jasper é mais jovem, mas não TÃO mais jovem, não que Alice esteja muito feliz com isso no momento. Ela será uma leoa sobre isso, eventualmente? Acho que nós simplesmente teremos que ver. Eu não acho que ela irá ao baile, no entanto!

* * *

**Nota da Carol:**

Eu sei que todo mundo queria que a ligação ocorresse nesse capítulo, mas a conversa da Bella com a mãe do Jasper "perdedor menor de idade" foi im-pa-gá-vel. Pobre Alice! HAHAHAAHAH


	22. A Ligação

**Capítulo 22 - A Ligação**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

Era quase 20hs. Eu posso ou não ter estado sentada na minha cama mastigando minhas unhas pelos últimos 15 minutos. Eu deveria estar com Alice, mas Rose disse que cuidaria dela. Isso era terrível. Aqui estava eu prestes a falar com o meu cara e o dela estava no ensino médio. Eu me senti mal. Mas não mal o suficiente para abrir mão da minha ligação.

E se eu soasse como uma idiota no telefone? Pior ainda, e se eu ficasse muda? Ou, e se eu falasse sem parar e não o deixasse dizer uma palavra? E se eu o entediasse? Eu era entediante. Eu não vivia uma vida pomposa de Hollywood, viajando à Paris para fazer compras e almoçar no Spago. O Spago ainda era popular? Merda, veja, eu não sei essas coisas!

Meu telefone tocou e vibrou na minha mão, fazendo-me pular e quase cair. Poxa, Bella, fodidamente se acalme. Não há mais tempo para se preocupar. Apenas atenda.

"Olá." Graças a Deus eu não tinha gritado. Eu senti como se fosse gritar. Eu precisava respirar.

"Oi, Bella?" Oh, Jesus, era ele. Eu conheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar. Isso era real. Quero dizer, sempre tinha sido real, mas isso era ainda mais real agora. Merda, fale com ele, Bella.

"Sim, aqui é Bella." Olhe para mim, soando toda calma e fria. Eu posso totalmente fazer isso. Ele é apenas o homem mais bonito do mundo. Sem problemas.

"Oi, aqui é Edward." Oh, acredite em mim, eu sei. Eu engasguei uma risada ridícula. Ele desligaria na minha cara a qualquer momento.

"Eu imaginei. Você está bem na hora." Felizmente. Se eu tivesse que esperar mais, eu poderia ter mastigado meus dedos até os ossos. Alice me mataria quando visse minhas unhas.

"Meu pai me disse para nunca manter uma dama esperando. Nós dissemos às 20hs, não é?" Deus, ele era sexy. Apenas aquela voz, falando comigo, estava me deixando molhada. Ainda bem que eu tinha tirado meu short e calcinha quando entrei no meu quarto. Eu queria estar totalmente preparada, caso ele quisesse sexo. Essa era a minha história e eu estava disposta a aderir a ela.

"Nós dissemos. E eu estou feliz por finalmente falar com você. Parece que nós estivemos esperando uma eternidade." Os 16 dias mais longos da minha vida. E alguns dos melhores, o que era meio triste, mas eu não me importava.

"É verdade. Este foi o dia mais longo do mundo e eu dormi por mais da metade dele." Vê como estávamos na mesma sintonia? Comecei a me acalmar com esse pensamento.

"Você deve estar feliz por estar em casa. Só de ouvir sobre todas aquelas viagens me esgotou. Além disso, nada como dormir em nossa própria cama." A menos que você estivesse dormindo comigo na minha. Isso seria melhor. Ou poderíamos usar a sua. Você provavelmente tem aqueles lençóis super luxuosos com um bilhão de fios, não é? Aposto que seria uma delícia contra a minha pele nua enquanto você empurra... porcaria. Eu precisava parar. Foque nele, Bella. Não no que o corpo nu dele poderia fazer com você.

"Estou muito feliz de estar em casa, mas estou ainda mais feliz de estar mais perto de você." Você pode chegar ainda mais perto se você quiser, tipo todo enterrado dentro de mim. Não, isso não estava certo. Quero dizer, estava, mas ele disse algo incrivelmente doce e eu precisava responder do mesmo modo. Como é que ele me fazia sentir como alguém, eu não sei, especial, quando havia falado apenas algumas palavras?

"Bella?"

Ótimo, olha o que você fez? Todos esses pensamentos sexys e ele acha que você está entediada, ou algo assim. "Eu estou aqui."

"Tudo bem..." Ele respondeu de forma arrastada. Merda, o que eu digo sobre a minha pausa? A verdade parcial.

"Eu estava apenas pensando que você sempre sabe como me fazer sentir bem. Eu estava sentada aqui esperando você ligar, toda nervosa que você ou não ligaria, ou que eu te trouxesse às lágrimas, ou que não seria o mesmo quando falássemos de verdade um com o outro, e então você vai e diz que está feliz por estar mais perto de mim e isso me fez sentir, eu não sei. Muito bem. Desculpe, eu estou balbuciando. Eu estou um pouco nervosa, como eu disse." Bem, isso foi um verdadeiro vômito verbal, Bella. Bom trabalho. Poxa.

"Não fique nervosa. Eu não vou mordê-la. Não agora, de qualquer maneira. Eu fisicamente não posso." Eu ri. Isso estaria bem para mim. Mordidas sempre me faziam pensar em Alice, porém, o que definitivamente não era sexy.

"Se você me morder, você terá um tempo de castigo. Alice era uma mordedora no jardim de infância. Ela constantemente passava um tempo no canto".

Sua bela risada ecoou pela linha. Deus, ele era sexy. "De morder para chutar bolas, hein? Lembre-me de ficar longe dessa garota".

"Ela não é sequer a assustadora!" Rose ficaria ofendida se Edward tivesse mais medo de Alice do que dela. "É verdade, porém, Jared tinha isso vindo. Quem diz a uma garota que ela deveria fazer toda a coisa chata de encontros com um cara e depois deixá-lo ter as coisas sexy?"

"Ninguém com quem valha a pena passar um tempo. Você realmente me colocaria no castigo se eu mordesse você?'

Hmm, eu colocaria? "Eu não sei, de que tipo de mordida estamos falando? Uma mordida de amor, ou na verdade uma de tirar sangue, como um vampiro? Porque vampiros são sexy em livros e filmes, mas eu realmente não gosto de sangrar." Isso era um eufemismo. Sangue me aterrorizava.

"Eu nunca tiraria sangue. Talvez uma marquinha agradável para mostrar que você foi tomada, mas não para romper a pele".

Merda, isso foi quente. Marque-me, Edward. Eu ri e soou estranho, toda sem fôlego e como uma atendente de disque-sexo. Talvez eu tivesse absorvido o dom de Alice. "Um chupão, Edward? Nós temos 16 anos?"

"Não, graças a Deus. Você não teria gostado de mim com 16 anos. Eu era um idiota total".

Meu Edward? Um idiota? "Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar".

"Não, eu realmente era. Eu atingi minha altura máxima por volta dessa idade, mas eu era magro como uma vareta e era atormentado um pouco, embora meu irmão tenha colocado um fim a isso rapidamente. Comecei a malhar com ele e quando eu tinha 17 anos, eu encorpei e meio que me tornei eu mesmo".

Ha, talvez ainda houvesse esperança para Jasper. "Dezessete anos, hein? Devo dizer isso a Alice".

"Hum, por quê?"

Idiota, você não pode dizer a ele sobre isso ainda. Eu ri e tentei encobrir. "É uma longa história, uma que eu definitivamente direi a você algum dia, mas não agora." Depois que você souber o que eu fiz e esperançosamente não me odiar.

"Algo pelo que ansiar, então".

"É. Você tem sorte de ter um irmão mais velho cuidando de você. Eu sempre quis um, mas é claro que isso não estava nas cartas." Nada de irmãos para mim.

"Seu pai nunca se casou?" Ele soou tão simpático quando perguntou. Eu derreti.

"Não. Ele na verdade nunca realmente namorou muito quando eu estava crescendo, embora às vezes ele trabalhasse no turno da noite e voltasse para casa com cheiro de perfume." Eu ri, lembrando quanto meu pai não era nada realmente sutil. Ele pensava que me enganava, porém. "Eu fingia não perceber".

Sua própria risada preencheu a linha. "Aposto que você o fez. Não há nada pior do que saber que seus pais estão fazendo sexo, a não ser, é claro, que você realmente os veja".

Eca. "Você viu?"

"Não, graças a Deus. Meu irmão viu, no entanto. Então, de uma forma muito fraternal, ele me contou tudo o que viu. Ele disse que, se ele tinha que ser traumatizado, então eu também tinha. Eu tinha 15 anos e era virgem na época. Isso me colocou fora do sexo por algum tempo." Talvez eu tivesse sorte de NÃO ter um irmão.

Deixei sair minha risada mais estranha ainda com o pensamento de Edward e sexo. Eu não conseguia evitar.

"Você está bem?" Agora ele acha que você é uma pessoa estranha, Bella. Bom trabalho.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu estava apenas pensando que você não tem esse problema agora." Nem um pouco.

Ele soltou o gemido mais sexy que eu já ouvi. "Não, eu não tenho. Em vez disso, eu regredi para quando eu tinha 13 anos e descobri seios pela primeira vez. Embora eu ache que eu me masturbasse até menos naquela época".

Eu não conseguia parar de rir pelo que ele deixou escapar. Pelo menos estávamos na mesma página. "Diga-me sobre isso. Alguém atrás de mim em uma das minhas aulas tinha seu telefone situado em sua mesa no vibrador, e eu juro que pensei que meu carrinho estava na minha mochila e tivesse ligado por acidente. Eu estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco." Isso teria sido horrível, embora talvez a minha professora de Literatura Feminista tivesse me aplaudido por cuidar das minhas próprias necessidades e não depender de um homem para fazer isso por mim. Ha!

Ele riu alto. "Você está brincando. Isso aconteceu hoje?"

"É. Hoje foi um dia estranho por aí." Colin estúpido.

"Estranho como?" Ele soou tão preocupado. Foi fofo.

"Uh, eu meio que fui puxada para a vida amorosa da minha amiga, ou ex-vida amorosa".

"Aquele Jared falou com você?" Ele soou quase como se estivesse prestes a rastejar através do telefone para evitar que Jared chegasse perto de mim. Eu ficaria totalmente bem com isso.

Eu ri levemente. "Não. Eu não o vejo desde o incidente. O irmão do ex de Rose encontrou-me na Starbucks e sentou-se para conversar".

"Sim? Sobre o que vocês conversaram?" Houve uma mudança em seu tom? Não, eu estava exagerando.

"Rose e Brady, principalmente. Eu disse a você que a nossa noite de bebedeira, desculpe por isso, a propósito, a levou a terminar com seu namorado, certo?" Como se ele pudesse esquecer aquele e-mail.

"Eu acho que você mencionou isso, mas eu meio que foquei em outras coisas naquele e-mail".

Eu gemi, mortificada. "Você faria isso".

"Vamos lá, você pode me culpar?" Ele soou tão fofo e brincalhão. É claro que eu não poderia culpá-lo. Eu fui a imbecil que, aparentemente, deixei meus dedos falarem depois de beber tanto.

"Não, acho que eu não posso. Enfim, enquanto eu estava ocupada enviando as mensagens mais embaraçosas da minha vida para você, Rose ligou para Brady porque ela estava com tesão. Ele a pegou e eu acho que eles tiveram a sua diversão, mas na parte da manhã, ele deu uma palestra a ela sobre os perigos de beber em uma noite de faculdade." Eu acabei de dizer a palavra tesão para Edward Cullen. O que havia de errado comigo? Oh, sim, eu estava com tesão.

"Depois que ele fez sexo com ela? Ele parece um ótimo cara." Sarcasmo fluiu em seu tom.

"Não é? Então, Rose disse a ele para onde ir e caminhou para casa".

"Ele a deixou caminhar para casa de ressaca e com raiva? Quem faz isso?" Ele soou indignado agora. Eu amava que ele estivesse sendo protetor com as minhas amigas.

"Bem, ele lamenta isso, mas Rose não é do tipo de dar uma segunda chance".

"Eu não a culpo. Pelo que vale a pena, estou 100% a favor de você beber quando quiser, desde que você prometa me enviar um e-mail ou ligar para mim".

Eu ri. Eu estive preocupada com esse e-mail por quê? "Eu posso fazer isso, no entanto, você realmente quer que eu te acorde à uma da manhã?"

"Você ainda tem que perguntar isso? Você pode me ligar a hora que quiser." As palavras me aqueceram.

"Hmm, bem, agora que eu tenho seu número, eu terei que fazer isso, não é?"

Eu deixei minha voz um pouco mais rouca e tentei soar sexy. Eu provavelmente soei mais como um fumante inveterado. Eu era péssima nessas coisas de ser sexy. Eu poderia escrever, mas eu não conseguia falar nisso.

"Por favor, faça." Ok, sem problema!

"Bem, você deve ficar bêbado e enviar-me e-mail de vez em quando. Isso é simplesmente justo."

Eu precisava de coisas para tirar sarro dele, além disso, talvez ele compartilhasse alguns pensamentos ainda mais sujos. Quem saberia?

Ele riu aquela risada sexy novamente. "Eu não tenho compartilhado bastante com você sóbrio?"

"Oh, não, todas as inibições ocultas saem quando você está bêbado".

"É isso que aqueles eram? Inibições ocultas?"

Eu suspirei. Maldição, eu me deixei ainda mais exposta com essa. Hmm, exposta. Foco! "Eu não tenho ideia do que aqueles eram, honestamente. Curiosidade espiando, talvez? Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu disse aquelas coisas".

"Por favor. Foi um ótimo e-mail. Eu vou salvá-lo e um dia eu o lerei com você".

"Isso não seria tão ruim." Eu poderia morrer de vergonha, mas sua voz seria super sexy falando sobre paus e sexo anal e sexo no chuveiro.

"Eu salvo todos os seus e-mails, na verdade, não apenas os sujos".

"Sério?" Ele fazia isso? Eu amei isso. Claro que eu salvava os dele também, mas ele não precisava saber.

"Sim. E se eu pudesse descobrir uma maneira de salvar as mensagens do _PcA_, eu faria isso também".

Eu ri, mas eu totalmente faria isso também. "Aposto que você faria".

"Eu apenas envio todas para a memória, em vez disso. Talvez eu devesse escrevê-las como se fossem um e-mail..."

"Pervertido." Eu disse a ele, rindo. Eu amei isso.

"Você gosta de mim assim, porém. Inferno, é tudo culpa sua que eu sou assim. Eu era um cara relativamente normal antes de você aparecer".

"Eu duvido disso." Não havia nada de normal nele. Ele era incrível em todos os sentidos.

"Hein?"

Porcaria, disfarce, você está chegando perigosamente perto de um território ruim. "Eu só quero dizer que eu aposto que você ainda era sujo, você só mantinha esses pensamentos para si mesmo".

Ele riu. "Ok, então talvez eu ainda tivesse os pensamentos, mas eles eram menos frequentes e estrelavam uma variedade de mulheres sem rosto. Agora eles estrelam apenas uma mulher e ela tem um rosto muito bonito".

Eu engasguei com algum ruído distorcido diante da ideia. Como eu poderia ser a garota que ele fantasiava? Isto era realmente incrível.

"Você está bem, Bella?"

"Sim, só um pouco quente." Um pouco quente, hah. Eu estava pegando fogo. Minha pele estava corada e eu provavelmente estaria suando em breve. Eu realmente precisava de um ventilador para girar em alta velocidade para todas e quaisquer conversas relacionadas a Edward.

"Você é extremamente quente".

Gah! "Isso não é o que eu queria dizer, mas obrigada".

"De nada".

O que eu fazia agora? Nós parecíamos estar caminhando em direção ao território de _PcA_. Eu estava pronta? É claro que eu estava. Eu teria coragem de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso? Bem, vamos ver.

"Eu estou realmente corada como eu te disse que fico quando estou excitada." Merda, eu acabei de dizer isso? Sim, sim, eu disse.

"É mesmo?" Sua voz ficou mais rouca e eu senti um formigamento logo abaixo. Puta merda, aqui vamos nós.

"Sim. Você sabe o que você faz comigo." Eu soava muito pornográfica agora e eu não estava nem tentando. Ele claramente despertava o melhor de mim.

"Eu sei o que você diz que eu faço para você, mas eu nunca tinha realmente experimentado isso." Oh Deus. Ele queria? Devo perguntar?

"Você quer?" Sim, eu perguntei. Talvez Rose estivesse jogando sua voz e usando-me como um boneco de ventríloquo para dizer as coisas certas. Fazia muito mais sentido do que ser eu a fazer isto.

"Se você quiser." Sua resposta veio muito mais rápida para que fosse tão calma quanto soava. Ele era muito melhor nisso do que eu. Tentei não deixar que isso me intimidasse.

Estendi a mão para o meu criado-mudo e coloquei meu carrinho ao meu lado na cama. "Ok, eu estou pronta".

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou. Ha! Ele na verdade gritou dessa vez.

Eu não pude resistir rir. "Sim. Eu tive que pegar o meu brinquedo." Ponto para mim. Bella Swan, deusa do sexo.

"Seu pequeno carro azul está aí?" A voz dele caiu um pouco, mas ainda era mais alta do que antes. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Sim".

"Ligue-o e mantenha ao telefone. Eu quero ouvi-lo".

Puta merda, isso foi quente. Esfreguei minhas coxas juntas e soltei um grito enquanto peguei uma das rodas e liguei, deixando-o funcionar alguns segundos antes de desligá-lo e colocar o telefone de volta ao meu ouvido.

"Isso soa como um brinquedo muito poderoso, Bella".

"Ele é." Eu aposto que seu pau é muito mais poderoso, no entanto. E sua língua é magistral. E suas mãos são...

"Eu colocarei meu telefone no viva-voz, Bella. Eu estou sozinho, eu juro, mas eu preciso de pelo menos uma mão livre e eu prefiro ter as duas envolvidas, se estiver tudo bem".

Sim, nós realmente faríamos isso. Eu poderia me controlar. Talvez. Merda. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. Eu tentaria, porém.

"Uh, sim. Colocarei no viva-voz também, eu acho".

"Está tudo bem? Nós não temos que fazer isso se..."

Sim, nós temos! "Não, eu quero! Alice e Rose estão em casa, mas a minha porta está trancada e os quartos delas são do outro lado da sala, felizmente." Eu tinha ganhado o direito de escolher, graças a Deus.

"Ok, baby, coloque o seu telefone no viva-voz então." Ele me chamou de baby. Querido Deus, eu poderia gozar sem sequer usar o meu brinquedo.

"Tudo bem, pronto".

"Ótimo. Agora, Bella, a última mensagem de _PcA _que você me enviou..." Eu gemi. "Não é isso, garota travessa".

"Graças a Deus." Eu disse a ele, agradecida que ele não iria lá.

"Você é tão malditamente fofa, você sabe disso?"

Nada tão fofa quanto você é. "Estou feliz que você pense assim".

"Oh, eu penso muito. Diga-me, Bella, o que você está vestindo agora?"

Essa deveria ter sido uma pergunta clichê, mas vindo dos lábios de Edward Cullen era simplesmente a coisa mais sexy do mundo. "Uh, minha camisola cinza".

"Você quer dizer aquela que você me mandou uma foto? A que você usava enquanto estava deitada em sua cama pensando de mim?"

"Sim, essa mesmo." E eu estou deitada na minha cama pensando em você. Isso acontece muitas vezes, no entanto.

"Isso é tudo o que você está vestindo, Bella?"

Deus, sua voz estava me deixando tão molhada. "Sim, Edward. Tirei a calcinha antes de você ligar." Chame-me de vidente, mas eu tinha a sensação de que era preciso.

"Por que você faria isso, Bella?" Sua voz era toda rouca e sexy e eu queria derrubá-lo e montá-lo com força.

"Porque eu sabia que havia uma chance de 99,9% de que você me excitasse e eu a deixaria toda molhada, de qualquer maneira. Pensei em salvar um passo." Bem, eu tinha colocado tudo para fora agora. Eu estava indo muito bem. Obrigada, ventríloqua Rose.

"Eu admiro a eficiência assim, Bella".

Eu ri. "Obrigada".

"Você estava muito certa de que este telefonema ficaria sujo, não é? 99,9% é quase tão alto quanto consegue".

"Eu acho que conheço você muito bem até agora, Edward".

"Mmm, bem, eu acho que te conheço muito bem, Bella. Você quer que eu te mostre o quanto eu te conheço bem?" Uhh, sim.

"Sim, Edward." Eu respondi, minha voz toda estridente e rachada, muito não sexy. "O que você está vestindo?"

"Uma camiseta branca e boxer preta. Você gostaria que eu as tirasse?"

Edward nu. Oh meu Deus. "Sim." Eu ouvi um farfalhar.

"Tudo feito, linda. Por que você não tira sua camisola?"

Igualdade era um jogo justo. Eu a tirei e joguei no pé da cama. "Ok, ela está fora".

"Ótimo. Eu não posso tê-la vestida quando entrarmos no chuveiro." O chuveiro! Eu não consegui impedir o suspiro que escapou dos meus lábios. "Você gosta disso, não é mesmo, baby?"

"Sim. E eu gosto quando você me chama de baby." Mais do que gosto. Isso pode me fazer gozar sem que eu me toque.

"Bom, porque eu gosto de chamá-la assim. Quer se molhar comigo, baby?" Como se isso fosse um problema. Eu já estava molhada.

"Eu já estou molhada, Edward".

"Eu aposto que você está, Bella. Eu quero deixá-la ainda mais molhada, por isso estou ligando o chuveiro, certificando que esteja bom e quente." Eu não consegui evitar o gemido diante da imagem de um Edward nu ligando o chuveiro e estendendo a mão para mim.

"Eu gosto quente".

"Eu também, baby. Nós entramos e eu guio você sob o jato, observando como a água se move pelo seu corpo. Eu quero provar você, Bella. Você quer que eu te prove?"

Deus, sim. "Sim, Edward." De alguma forma, eu consegui fazer as palavras saírem, mesmo que a respiração estivesse difícil agora.

"Você já está usando o seu brinquedo, Bella?"

Brinquedo? Quem precisava de brinquedo? "Não. Eu estava esperando".

"Não espere, querida. Você pode gozar mais de uma vez, não pode?"

Ele queria que eu gozasse mais de uma vez? "Sim, eu posso".

"Eu sabia que você poderia, Bella. Uma garota sexy e travessa como você. Conte-me sobre o seu brinquedo. O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Eu estou, uh, deslizando a primeira bala dentro de mim." Entrou facilmente também. Abundância de lubrificação das suas palavras e sua voz super sexy.

"Sim? Você está agradável e molhada, Bella? Está entrando com facilidade?"

"Sim".

"E quanto à outra, Bella? Onde ela vai?"

Ele era tão sexy e soava no comando quando fazia perguntas. Eu morreria. "No meu clitóris".

"Porra, baby, isso é tão quente. Eu quero ver você usar isso. Você vai usar isso para mim quando eu visitá-la?"

"Mmm, tudo bem." Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse e ele provavelmente sabia disso agora.

"Ligue o seu brinquedo agora, Bella." Aqui vamos nós. Território completamente novo. Fechei meus olhos e liguei as rodas, gemendo enquanto o zumbido familiar atirava através de mim.

"Isso é tão sexy, Bella. Agora, imagine-me beijando você e movendo minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, junto com a água, traçando suas curvas e descansando na sua bunda, apertando-a. Você gosta disso?"

Eu podia ver isso e, Deus, como eu queria isso. "Oh, sim".

"Então eu movo minha mão entre as suas pernas e sinto essa boceta molhada para mim. Você quer que meus dedos acariciem seu clitóris e depois deslizem dentro de você, Bella?"

Seus dedos em mim, tocando-me e deslizando para dentro de mim. "Porra. Sim".

"Eu deslizo meu dedo médio para dentro de você. Você está tão molhada e apertada, Bella. Eu o movo para dentro e para fora lentamente enquanto olho nesses seus lindos olhos castanhos. Eu adiciono um segundo dedo e começo a mover mais rápido. Isso é bom, Bella?"

Eu já estava tão perto que eu não conseguia responder. Eu chiei e gemi e suspirei, ou algo assim. Tão bom.

"Eu beijo seu pescoço e depois o mordo suavemente, chupando sua pele, marcando você como minha. Você quer ser minha, Bella?"

Oh sim. Eu estava ficando tão molhada que a bala dentro de mim estava tentando deslizar para fora de mim. Graças a Deus ele não podia ver. Mas, pena que ele não estava aqui. "Sim, Edward, toda sua".

"Eu beijo meu caminho pelo seu corpo delicioso, parando quando chego aos seus belos seios. Seus mamilos estão duros, não estão, Bella? Eles querem ser tocados e beijados".

"Mmmm hmmm".

"Eu tomo seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca e mordo suavemente quando curvo meus dedos dentro de você".

"Porra! Edward!" Eu me perdi. A imagem daqueles belos lábios no meu peito junto com seus dedos trabalhando em mim uma e outra vez e meu brinquedo, tudo combinado, enviou-me sobre a borda. Eu gemia e me debatia na cama quando meu orgasmo passava através de mim. Eu nunca tinha gozado tão forte assim sozinha.

"Bella, isso foi muito quente." Ele soou quase reverente ao telefone. Eu desliguei meu brinquedo, mas o deixei onde estava, já que eu provavelmente precisaria dele novamente.

"Uau. Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém antes, Edward. Isso foi quente".

Ele riu baixinho. "Você acha que pode gozar de novo comigo dentro de você?"

Eu era definitivamente a favor disso. "Sim, mas, primeiro, eu quero tentar uma coisa." Era a minha vez de tentar retribuir o favor. Ele assumiu a liderança e eu estava agradecida. Mas eu estava confortável com ele agora e eu deveria dar-lhe algum prazer também.

"O que pode ser isso?" Ele soou intrigado.

Eu respirei fundo para acalmar meus nervos. "Você desliza seus dedos de dentro de mim e me beija, forte. Eu corro minhas mãos sobre o seu peito, pelo seu estômago e tomo o seu pau na minha mão, movendo-a lentamente para cima e para baixo do comprimento." Ouvi um som de esguicho e tive que reprimir uma risada. A loção estava sendo usada!

"Isso é tão bom, baby." Novamente com o baby. Deus, ele estava me matando.

"Você está tão duro, tão sexy. Eu quero provar você. Você quer que eu te prove?" Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu simplesmente descreveria como se eu estivesse realmente fazendo isso. Não seria muito duro. Duro. Hehe Não ria, Bella. Não estrague o clima.

"Porra. Sim, baby, muito." Sua voz estava tensa e eu achei que poderia gozar novamente imaginando-o se tocar enquanto eu estava falando com ele.

"Mmm, bom, Edward. Eu fico de joelhos na sua frente e corro a minha língua sobre a cabeça do seu pau. Eu lambo a parte de baixo do eixo e, em seguida, envolvo meus lábios ao redor da cabeça do seu pau. Você quer que eu chupe seu pau?" Rose estaria me aplaudindo agora se ela pudesse me ouvir. Eu usei isso para reforçar a minha confiança.

"Sim, Bella. Eu quero que você chupe o meu pau".

"Eu avanço, tomando seu pau ainda mais na minha boca e parando." Provocando-o um pouco e depois o deixando assumir o controle.

"Não pare, baby".

"Eu quero que você faça isso, Edward. Eu quero que você fôda a minha boca".

"Eu quero isso também, muito." Sua voz era tão áspera e sexy e ele estava respirando com dificuldade agora. Isso tinha sido uma sugestão vencedora.

"Você empurra na minha boca, deslizando para dentro e para fora enquanto eu chupo seu pau grande e duro. Eu estendo a mão e aperto suas bolas enquanto você fode a minha boca. Você gosta disso, Edward?"

"Uh, oh, sim. Bella, eu preciso estar dentro de você".

Deus, sim. Eu chuparia seu pau por tanto tempo quando eu pudesse, mas eu teria que tê-lo dentro de mim primeiro. "Então, fôda-me, Edward." Eu sabia, por experiência, que os caras amavam ouvir isso.

"Eu te puxo para os seus pés e a levanto do chão, pressionando-a contra a parede. A água está caindo sobre nós enquanto você enrola suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu pressiono meu pau contra você. Você está pronta para mim, baby?"

"Sim." Eu gemi. Finalmente meu sexo no chuveiro. Eu queria tanto isso.

"Ligue o seu brinquedo, baby, na intensidade máxima. Eu bato meu pau dentro de você, empurrando forte e profundo." Eu rapidamente girei as rodas e comecei a voar. "Pressione essa bala contra o seu clitóris, Bella, e goze para mim".

Não demoraria. "Tão perto, Edward".

"Eu também, baby. Meu pau está deslizando para dentro e para fora de você, tão duro. Seus seios estão saltando, sua bunda está pressionada contra o azulejo e você está tão molhada e apertada em volta de mim. Você é tão fodidamente boa, Bella. Eu quero gozar dentro de você. Posso?"

Esse foi o limite. Eu gritei o nome dele e gozei de novo, apertando em uma bala e segurando a outra contra o meu clitóris enquanto a onda me atingia. Jesus. Esse pode ter sido mais forte do que o primeiro. Eu o ouvi gemendo e grunhindo enquanto gozava também. Eu consegui. Meu primeiro sexo por telefone!

Desliguei meu brinquedo e ofeguei por um minuto.

"Você está bem?"

Pergunta boba. Eu ri. "Mais do que bem. Eu não estou mais tão nervosa".

Ele se juntou a mim. "Bem, eu achei que seria rude começar a fodê-la no instante em que começamos a conversar ao telefone".

"Verdade, eu imagino que a Senhorita Boas Maneiras***** teria algo a dizer sobre isso".

_*__Senhorita Boas Maneiras (Miss Manners)__: é uma jornalista americana, autora e autoridade em etiqueta, cujo nome verdadeiro é JudithMartin. Desde 1978ela tem escritouma coluna de conselhos, que é distribuído três vezes por semanapela UniversalUclicke reproduzida emmais de 200 jornaisem todo o mundo. Na coluna, ela responde a perguntasde etiqueta enviadas pelos seus leitorese escrevepequenos ensaiossobre os problemasde boas maneiras, ou esclareceas qualidades essenciaisde educação._

"Por que não escrevemos para ela e perguntamos?"

Deixei escapar uma bufada muito pouco feminino que deveria me envergonhar, mas eu estava muito relaxada para me importar. "Essa é uma carta que eu garanto que não seria respondida na coluna, a menos que a enviássemos para a _Penthouse_".

Ele riu, soando satisfeito. "Você é incrível, Bella".

"Espero que sim. Sinto muito que eu estava tão quieta, quero dizer, eu não sei..."

Ele me cortou. "Bella, você foi perfeita. Cada som que você fez foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. E então, quando você assumiu daquele jeito... bem, você quase acabou comigo bem ali".

"Bem, que bom então. Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que nunca tinha feito isso antes." Só com você, Edward.

"Bem, eu estou honrado que eu pude ser o seu primeiro".

"Estou feliz também. Percorremos um longo caminho em duas semanas".

"Nós o fizemos. E talvez nós cheguemos ainda mais longe em mais um par de semanas?" Ele soou nervoso pela primeira vez.

"Bem, eu certamente espero que sim, se você está realmente planejando vir para cá".

"Sim, sobre isso..." Eu suspirei. Ele já estava me dispensando? Perfeito. Você deu o leite de graça, Bella.

"Eu disse ao meu irmão sobre nós planejando nos encontrar hoje e ele não quer que eu vá sozinho".

"Oh." Isso fazia sentido, especialmente porque eu sabia quem ele realmente era. "Bem, eu entendo se você não quiser vir. Quero dizer, você não me conhece e, claro..."

"Bella! É claro que eu quero ir. Eu vou! É só que o meu irmão não acha que eu deveria ir sozinho, então ele quer ir junto, se estiver tudo bem?"

Isso era tudo? Isso não era grande coisa! Isso faria a vida de Rose. "Ah, claro. Isso seria ótimo".

"Ótimo. E, bem, eu não sei o que Rose e Alice, ou qualquer das suas outras amigas fará, mas nós estávamos pensando que ficar em uma cidade universitária deserta provavelmente seria meio chato, especialmente para vocês, já que sua faculdade é aí".

"O que vocês têm em mente?" Para onde ele estava indo com isso? Ele queria me levar a algum lugar?

"Bem, Emmett, que é o meu irmão, e eu, estávamos pensando que talvez pudéssemos alugar uma cabana no Monte Rainier para a semana. Seria calmo e privado, mas há muito o que fazer lá e você e eu poderíamos ter mais privacidade, se você quiser isso e..."

Ele soava tão nervoso, eu tinha que salvá-lo. "Edward, eu acabei de ter dois orgasmos por telefone com você. Acho que dizer que eu quero algum tempo sozinha com você é muito redundante neste momento." Garoto bobo. E não pense que eu não percebi que você acabou de dizer o nome do seu irmão. Eu não posso acreditar que você é Edward Cullen. Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente não me importaria se você não fosse ele também. Eu só quero você. Meu Edward.

Ele riu, soando um pouco incerto. "Bem, sim, mas você não me viu ainda, e talvez você não fique atraída por mim".

Eu bufei diante do ridículo da afirmação. Havia uma fêmea viva que não o quisesse? Isso não seria um problema.

"Enfim, como Em disse, é mais seguro e melhor para nós dois se tivermos amigos e familiares ao redor. Tão protetoras quanto Rose e Alice são com você, eu duvido que elas quereriam que você já fosse para algum lugar sozinha comigo".

Eu pensei sobre isso e era um ponto válido. Embora a verdade seja que Ali ainda não soubesse, mas, quando ela soubesse, depois de perder a cabeça, ela provavelmente me lembraria que sair com um cara estranho não era muito esperto, mesmo se ele fosse Edward Cullen. Rose não me avisaria, ela simplesmente me diria que estava vindo comigo. "Isso é verdade. Eu não tenho certeza do que poderíamos fazer no Monte Rainier e quais os custos das coisas, mas..."

"Dinheiro não é um problema." Ele interrompeu. "É tudo por minha conta." Eu gaguejei com isso, mas ele continuou. "Bella, confie em mim. Eu já encontrei um lugar em potencial. Emmett, bem, ele provavelmente já tem os arranjos feitos, que podemos cancelar se você não gostar".

Eu ri. Eu conseguia amar um homem com um plano. E se ele queria pagar, quem era eu para discutir? Ele era o milionário, depois de tudo. Eu encontraria uma maneira de contribuir, talvez com a comida, ou algo assim. Ainda assim, eu estava insanamente curiosa sobre o que eles planejaram. "O que é isso, Edward?"

"É uma cabana com quatro quartos, uma mesa de sinuca, lareira, banheira de hidromassagem. Tranquila, privativa, bem ao lado da água para que você possa ouvir o rio à noite".

Banheira de hidromassagem. Sexo na banheira de hidromassagem. Sexo na mesa de bilhar. Acalme-se, Bella, você acabou de gozar duas vezes. "Parece ótimo. Tenho certeza que Rose vai querer ir e eu terei que ver sobre Alice." Esperançosamente ela teria superado Jasper e Edward até então.

"Há algo de errado com Alice?"

Ele era observador. Eu precisava me policiar. "Pode haver." Eu murmurei. "Parte daquela longa história que eu mencionei antes. Prometo que contarei tudo sobre isso em breve".

"Tudo bem. O local abriga dez pessoas, portanto, se você tiver mais alguma pessoa que queira levar, está tudo bem. Há um quarto principal..." Ele parou por um segundo e eu esperei pacientemente. "Que eu pensei que nós poderíamos compartilhar, se você quiser, ou eu poderia ficar em um beliche com Emmett e vocês, garotas, poderiam dividir os outros três quartos como quiserem".

Você, menino doce, realmente acha que eu não quero dormir com você? Eu ri. "Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a você? Sim, eu compartilharei o quarto principal com você, Edward. Quero tanto tempo sozinha com você quanto eu possa conseguir. Tenho que ver se você pode honrar suas palavras, não é?"

"Sim, bem, eu posso prometer que sou melhor em ação do que palavras. Essas são o seu forte." Talvez sim, mas eu pretendo que minhas ações sejam exatamente tão boas quanto as palavras.

"Eu não sei, você parecia muito bom com elas esta noite".

Ele riu. "Eu sou ainda melhor com as minhas mãos e língua, eu garanto".

Eu gemi. Mãos e língua. "Estou ansiosa para isso".

"Eu quero que você saiba, Bella, que eu não espero nada dessa viagem. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu quero você e eu espero que você me queira, mas, a realidade é diferente do que a fantasia, e se você só quiser passar o tempo juntos e que a gente se conheça, isso está ótimo também. Quero dizer, eu quero conhecer você".

Eu suspirei. O quanto ele era perfeito? Sexy e doce. "Edward, você diz as coisas mais doces. Eu quero conhecê-lo em todos os sentidos. Eu quero saber tudo sobre você e eu quero saber qual é o seu gosto e sentir você. Eu espero ter a chance de fazer tudo isso, a realidade e a fantasia, enquanto você estiver aqui." Sim, eu planejo fazer sexo com você, muito. E eu quero conversar com você e segurar sua mão e ver o seu sorriso e me enroscar em você na frente da lareira. Tudo.

"Nove dias pode não ser o suficiente." Ele estava lendo a minha mente?

"Bem, se não for, você simplesmente terá que voltar de novo, não é?" Eu perguntei.

Eu ganharia mais do que uma semana com ele? Parecia egoísta pedir mais do que isso, mas eu já estava atingindo as estrelas com os meus sonhos. O que era um pouco mais?

"Isso soa como um plano." Um bocejo escapou e eu olhei para o relógio. Estava ficando tarde e eu tinha que tomar banho e dormir. Eu não queria desligar, no entanto. "Eu acho que eu deveria deixá-la dormir um pouco".

Eu suspirei. "Eu não quero parar de falar com você".

Ele riu. "Eu não quero parar de falar com você também, mas você está cansada e você tem aula de manhã. Podemos conversar amanhã, se você quiser".

Apenas conversar? Sério? "Conversar?"

"Entre outras coisas, talvez. Veremos em qual humor estaremos. Mesma hora amanhã?" Amanhã! Ele seria meu novamente.

"Eu gostaria disso. Obrigada por esta noite, Edward".

"O prazer foi meu, Bella".

Eu tive que corrigi-lo. "Foi de nós dois".

"Bom ponto. Falo com você amanhã. Doces sonhos, baby." Baby, de novo. Meu coração pode não aguentar muito mais do que isso.

"O mesmo para você, Edward. Boa noite".

Eu desliguei e fiquei ali deitada por alguns minutos, pensando na ligação. As coisas estavam se movendo tão rápido que a minha cabeça estava girando, mas eu não queria sair deste passeio. Quando ele me diria quem ele era? Quando eu diria a ele que eu sabia? Amanhã? Eu não sei. Acho que vou esperar para ver. Mas eu vou ouvi-lo novamente amanhã. O resto virá, quando for a hora certa. E, esperançosamente, eu gozarei novamente amanhã. Eu ri e me levantei para ir ao banheiro. O homem estava me transformando em uma maníaca sexual. Eu não me importava, no entanto. Uma cabana com muitos quartos e uma banheira de hidromassagem... sim, poderíamos ter algum divertimento de verdade lá.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Aha! E agora somos um trio! Carol Capelari, NaiRobsten e Irene. Uhu! E Ju como beta. Um quatrilho! Hahahahahah  
_

_Bem meninas, a fic está chegando nas partes que mais queríamos... espero que estejam gostando. =D_

_Desculpem por ontem não ter postado, mas acabou que IWFYITD ficou pra quarta que vem. =p_

_Beijos e até amanhã em "Minha Linda Tempestade"._


	23. Sexo

**Capítulo 23 – Sexo**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

Eu acordei me sentindo solta e ágil e simplesmente muito malditamente bem. Engraçado o que Edward Cullen e dois orgasmos podem fazer com uma garota. Eu sorri enquanto tomava meu banho, incapaz de remover a imagem de nós dois transando nele. Eu provavelmente encontraria uma maneira de me machucar, mas valeria totalmente a pena para finalmente conseguir o meu sexo no chuveiro.

Coloquei um jeans e uma blusa de moletom e abri minha porta para ir tomar um café e talvez um muffin, ou fruta.

"Aí está você!" Que porra! Eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele quando Rose fez sinal para mim do seu quarto.

"Por que você está me assustando às oito da manhã?" Eu exigi, irrompendo até a cozinha para pegar o meu café.

"Hm, olá, eu estou acordada desde às 07hs e eu gentilmente me abstive de acordar a sua bunda. Achei que você poderia precisar de algum tempo de recuperação. Traga sua bunda para cá e fale comigo." Tempo de recuperação. Senti meu rosto corar enquanto caminhava para me juntar a ela.

"Você conseguiu! Eu sabia que você iria!" Ela quase arrancou meu braço livre do meu ombro quando me puxou para o seu quarto. Para alguém que acordou há uma hora, ela não tinha se preocupado em trocar de roupa, ou algo assim. Ela estava em um par de minúsculos shorts vermelhos e uma camiseta de dormir. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e ela se jogou ao meu lado. "Bella, sua vadia do sexo por telefone, como foi?"

Vadia do sexo por telefone? Bem, eu tinha tecnicamente feito isso na primeira ligação. Eu era uma vadia do sexo por telefone. Por que eu estava tão orgulhosa desse fato? "Foi... eu não sei. Incrível? É ele, Rose, eu soube isso no instante em que eu atendi".

Ela sorriu. "Nós já sabíamos que era ele".

"Sim, mas, você sabe, sempre houve a possibilidade de que não fosse ele. Eu reconheci a voz dele imediatamente, é claro, e ele até mencionou seu irmão várias vezes".

Aqueles olhos lavanda me atravessaram como um laser. "O quê? Por quê ele mencionaria o irmão dele?"

Hmmm, eu podia esperar e fazê-la suar, mas ela provavelmente apenas bateria a verdade de mim se eu brincasse com ela. "Porque Emmett quer vir com ele quando ele nos visitar".

Ela soltou um grito e eu estremeci. "Quieta! Como está Alice?"

Rose revirou seus olhos. "Ela acordou e saiu às 07hs45min. Eu ainda tenho o telefone dela, então, ou ela foi para a aula, ou foi se empalar no pênis de Jared, a fim de tirar a criança do seu cérebro." A imagem de um pênis ereto saindo da cabeça de Alice encheu minha mente e eu rapidamente a empurrei para fora. Nojento.

"Ugh, é melhor ela não voltar para ele".

"Eu sei. Ela é uma idiota se fizer isso, mas eu posso totalmente vê-la fazendo algo destrutivo. O telefone dela ficou zumbindo por horas. Eu tive que desligar a maldita coisa para poder dormir. Eu acho que é seguro dizer que a mãe do Romeu o deixou saber que ela rastreou sua namorada e a convidou para o baile de formatura".

Merda. "Você leu alguma coisa do que ele mandou?"

"Não realmente." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ela riu. "Eu não abri nenhuma, mas você sabe como a tela se acende quando elas chegam. Então, eu posso ter visto algumas delas".

Oh meu Deus. "O que ele disse?"

"Ah, não, nada disso. Você me diz sobre Emmett primeiro e então eu direi a você o que o adolescente tinha a dizer." Eu fiz uma careta, mas ela totalmente me tinha. Eu tinha que saber.

"Tudo bem, então, depois..." Eu parei e corei enquanto Rose ria de mim.

"Depois que você fez sexo por telefone, sobre o que nós falaremos também." Ela disse.

"Vadia. Sim, depois disso, ele mencionou toda a coisa sobre vir me ver e eu achei que ele estava querendo cair fora e me apavorei. Enfim, ele disse que ainda virá..."

"Ainda virá*****? Maldição, mulher, o que você fez com o garoto?"

_*Rose vez um trocadilho com o verbo 'come', que em inglês pode significar tanto 'vir' quanto 'gozar'._

Eu bati no seu joelho. "Você quer ou não quer ouvir sobre Emmett?"

Ela parou de rir imediatamente e eu sorri satisfeita. Eu ganhei. "Ele disse que seu irmão realmente não achava que fosse uma boa ideia ele vir encontrar uma garota estranha sozinho, então ele quis vir".

"Ah, eu vou fazê-lo vir." Rose ronronou. "Tão fodidamente quente".

"Agora, quem é a vadia?"

"Nós já havíamos estabelecido isso. Continue." Ela estava sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria. A loteria do sexo, talvez. Essa seria uma loteria divertida de jogar. Acerte três pênis e ganhe o pau de Emmett Cullen. Eca. Provavelmente haveria uma grande quantidade de compradores. Edward seria o grande prêmio. Meu prêmio.

"Olá, Bella?" Rose estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto e eu pisquei, focando nela novamente.

"Desculpe, desfoquei".

Ela riu. "Eu sei por quê. Mas, foque no outro irmão por um minuto. Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

Ela amaria isso. "Ele disse que eles estavam falando sobre como seria chato estar por aqui com todo mundo indo para a Férias de Primavera e eles tiveram uma ideia".

"Que ideia? Eles nos levarão para Paris? Roma?"

Eu ri. "Nada tão exótico. Eles querem alugar uma cabana no Monte Rainier por uma semana. Acho que é bastante isolado, tem quatro quartos, uma banheira de hidromassagem, mesa de sinuca e uma lareira".

Rose franziu seus lábios. "Bem, não é exatamente Paris, mas soa bem".

"Isso faz sentido. Ele é uma celebridade e seria melhor ir para um lugar isolado. E você está me dizendo que tem um problema com Emmett Cullen e todos esses quartos?"

Ela riu. "Inferno, não. Eles sabem que eu estou dentro, certo?"

Eu bufei. "Sim, eu disse a ele que não havia nenhuma maneira que você me deixaria ir sozinha, então você estava dentro. Ele disse que eu poderia convidar Alice também, mas..."

"Sim, 'mas' gigante. Como diabos nós contaremos a ela agora?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha. Edward estará aqui em dez dias. Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la abrir a porta e dizer, 'Surpresa! Ele é meu!' Isso não funcionaria muito bem".

Rose balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu estarei na sua retaguarda, qualquer que seja o momento em que você decida fazer isso".

Eu assenti. "Obrigada. Acho que direi a ela depois que eu disser a ele. Se ele decidir que me odeia e que não virá..."

"Então eu marcharei para Hollywood e colocarei algum sentido nele antes de eu foder o irmão dele sem sentido." Ela terminou, seu rosto rebelde. "Eu não deixarei aquele homem arruinar nossas férias sobre você tê-lo procurado e batido as probabilidades e tê-lo encontrado. Era para ser".

Eu tive que rir do seu fogo. Ninguém cruzava o caminho de Rose. "Ok, se você diz. Enfim, eu acho que direi a ela depois de dizer a ele, porque se ele não reagir mal, apesar da sua ameaça de chutar a bunda dele, não há nenhuma razão para machucá-la ainda mais, você entende?"

Rose assentiu lentamente. "Isso faz sentido, mas eu me recuso a acreditar que isso acontecerá".

Mordi meu lábio. "Estou feliz que você ache que não. Eu estou com medo, Rose. Eu não acho que posso lidar com perdê-lo".

Ela pegou minha mão. "Se você está com medo, não diga a ele. Ele não tem que saber que isso foi outra coisa senão pura sorte".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu não mentirei para ele. De alguma forma isso viria à tona. Eu escorreguei algumas vezes na nossa ligação e é só uma questão de tempo antes que eu diga a coisa errada. Além disso, Alice também o procurou e não há nenhuma maneira que ela não acabe contando sua história se ele bater à nossa porta. Ela provavelmente acharia que aquele telefonema foi apenas alguém tentando foder com ela e que ela tinha o verdadeiro Edward o tempo todo".

Rose suspirou. "Bom ponto. Então, quando você contará a ele?"

"Eu não sei. Hoje à noite, talvez? Até o final de semana, com certeza. Eu simplesmente verei como ocorrerá a próxima ligação e irei a partir daí".

"Próxima ligação, hein?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Então, ele obviamente se divertiu também".

Eu corei e assenti. "Oh, sim".

"Detalhes." Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela acenou com a mão. "Eu não estou pedindo uma cena sexual para me masturbar, estou perguntando como foi falar com ele".

Eu ri. "Bem, eu estava uma pilha de nervos de antemão, mas nos primeiros minutos de conversa, eu me acalmei. Nós estávamos flertando desde o início e ele falou sobre como ele não mordia e eu balbuciei sobre estar nervosa e disse a ele que Alice costumava ser uma mordedora." Eu acenei minhas mãos em embaraço. "Então ele perguntou se poderia me morder e as coisas mudaram".

Rose sorriu. "Eu aposto que mudaram. Nada como um pouco de amor com mordidas para fazer as coisas irem na direção certa".

Senti meu corpo começar a formigar apenas com a lembrança. "Sim. Enfim, você teria ficado tão orgulhosa, porque ele ficou pendurado no telefone enquanto nós decidíamos se faríamos sexo por telefone, ou não, e eu disse a ele que eu tinha o meu brinquedo por perto e, lá fomos nós. Houve algumas vezes em que eu tive certeza que eu era o seu boneco de ventríloquo e que você estava dizendo todas as coisas através de mim".

Rose riu e deu um tapinha no seu colo. "Pule bem aqui e eu mexerei suas cordas!"

"Pervertida." Eu disse a ela, rindo junto com ela.

"Sério, Bella, isso é incrível. Você sempre teve isso dentro de você, ele apenas traz isso direto para fora".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso me espanta. Entre todos os caras do mundo, eu deveria ter mais medo de falar com ele, mas é mais fácil com ele. Você deveria ter me visto com Colin ontem. Eu mal fui capaz de dizer duas palavras que não me fizessem soar rude ou como uma cadela. Com Edward, eu consigo dizer o que eu quero e isso parece ser bom".

Ela me abraçou. "Viu! Você estava destinada a ser. Ele tem que saber disso também. E eu assumo que você falará com ele hoje à noite, baseado no que você disse?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, na mesma hora. Eu mal posso esperar".

Ela sorriu. "Eu terei a certeza de colocar meu som bem alto esta noite".

Eu a cutuquei, mas ri. "Talvez você devesse".

"Tudo será ótimo, Bella. Eu estou tão animada! Preciso ir comprar algumas roupas novas para deixar Emmett louco de desejo por mim".

Eu ri. "Eu achei que você foderia com ele?"

Ela riu. "Bem, eu vou, mas ele não precisa saber disso imediatamente. Eu não serei uma das suas piranhas. Ele vai me querer por tanto tempo quanto eu quiser que ele me queira. Isso exigirá que eu me segure um pouco e o deixei louco".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela saberia. "Compras mais tarde. Diga-me agora sobre o que Jasper disse".

Ela fez uma careta. "Bem, eu sei que ele se desculpou pela ligação da sua mãe e ele disse que nunca quis mentir para ela. Ela simplesmente assumiu que ele era mais velho e ele foi com isso porque ele a ama." Eu olhei e Rose assentiu. "É muito triste, na verdade. É fácil ver que ele realmente gosta dela. Ele quer uma chance de falar com ela e quer que ela ligue para ele, ou mande um e-mail, ou qualquer coisa".

Eu me encolhi. "Dezessete anos, no entanto".

"Eu sei. Isso soa horrível. Se ele pelo menos não fosse um adolescente..."

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Bem, tudo o que podemos fazer é devolver o telefone a ela e incentivá-la a falar com ele".

"Sim, nós faremos isso".

Eu olhei para o relógio dela. "Merda, eu tenho que ir para a aula".

"Sim, eu deveria ir também. Vejo você hoje à noite, antes de você ter que trabalhar o seu tempo noturno com sexo por telefone." Ela riu quando eu bati nela com seu travesseiro. "1-900-CHUPE-O-PAU".

Puta merda. Eu estava rindo tão forte que não conseguia falar. Nós duas agarramos uma na outra para não cair da cama.

"Você é tão má." Eu ofeguei quando finalmente consegui falar.

"Sim, mas você me ama desse jeito".

Eu não podia negar isso. "Eu amo. Eu realmente tenho que ir para a aula agora".

Ela sorriu. "Tenha uma boa aula".

"Você também".

Eu saí, arrumei meu cabelo e lavei meu rosto, então peguei minha bolsa e fui para a aula. Por que ainda não era 20hs?

**xoxoxoxox**

Chaucer***** era fodidamente chato. Por que eu não percebi isso antes de escolher essa disciplina? Quero dizer, eu o tinha estudado na escola e pensei que esses contos eram legais. É claro, naquela época nós não o tínhamos dissecado ao ponto de que o próprio Chaucer provavelmente não saberia que nós estávamos falando sobre sua própria história.

_*__Geoffrey Chaucer__ foi um escritor, filósofo, cortesão e diplomata inglês. Sua principal obra se chama "Os Contos da Cantuária" que é uma das mais importantes obras da literatura inglesa medieval._

Meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso e levou tudo o que eu tinha para não gritar de emoção. Podia ser ele. Eu pensei sobre enviar mensagens de texto para ele esta manhã, mas eu não queria acordá-lo quando ele ainda estava se ajustando ao nosso fuso-horário. Eu o tirei cuidadosamente do meu bolso e o mantive escondido debaixo da minha mesa enquanto desbloqueava a tela.

Sim! Era ele!

**Bom dia, linda. Eu acabei de ter um rude despertar de um sonho muito bom. Você consegue adivinhar com quem eu estava sonhando?**

Oh, Edward, eu sabia que era comigo. Como poderia não ser depois da conversa que nós tivemos?

_Hmm, bem, é melhor que seja comigo, depois da noite passada._

Minha professora falava monotamente enquanto eu o esperava responder.

**É claro que era você. É sempre você nestes dias. Como você está hoje, linda?**

Muito melhor agora que você está me distraindo. Foda-se Coração de Cavaleiro*****, você é meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante.

_*Em inglês, Knight's Tale. É uma adaptação da obra "Os Contos da Cantuária" que virou filme em 2001 e foi estrelado por Heath Ledger._

_Eu estou bem. Estou sentada na sala de aula, completamente entediada. Eu preferia estar falando com você._

É claro que a ideia de falar com ele me excitou e eu me mexi no meu lugar. Isso era perigoso. Eu não me importava, porém. Eu queria falar com ele.

**Garota safada, enviando mensagens da sala de aula! Você terá que ser punida por isso.**

Gah! E agora eu estava mais úmida. Muito obrigada, Edward. Oh, com quem eu estava brincando? Eu não estava arrependida.

**Estou indo para a academia. Eu preferia estar falando com você também.**

Edward quente e suado na academia. Porra.

_Ah, a academia. Bom, é melhor você estar em boa forma para que possa me levantar no chuveiro como você fez na noite passada._

Eu realmente precisava que isso acontecesse na vida real. Se fosse o único sexo que eu teria com ele, eu provavelmente estaria bem com isso. Bem, não, eu não estaria. Eu era uma vadia gananciosa.

Edward estava levando algum tempo para responder e eu estava ficando impaciente. Mas ele provavelmente estava dirigindo e eu não queria que ele se envolvesse em um acidente. Paciência, Bella. Ahh, lá estava ele.

**Você é uma mulher má, baby. Deixar-me duro antes de eu ir para a academia não vai me ajudar a entrar em forma e eu a deixarei cair em sua bela bunda prestes a ficar vermelha.**

Mais palmadas. Sim, por favor. E ele estava duro. Pelo menos eu não estava sozinha em ficar excitada no lugar errado na hora errada.

_Eu diria que sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que eu não sinto. Duro é exatamente como eu quero que você esteja._

**Duro é exatamente o que eu estarei perto de você, provavelmente 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. É melhor você estar pronta.**

Eu choraminguei com as suas palavras. 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana? Eu poderia tê-lo a qualquer hora que eu quisesse? Talvez Rose e Emmett pudessem ir para Paris, enquanto nós iríamos para a cabana. Isso seria bom. Eu tinha que me acalmar. Muito mais disto e minha professora saberia que eu não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que ela dizia.

_Tudo bem, eu acabei de choramingar em sala de aula. Você teve a sua vingança. Vá ficar duro de outra maneira._

Tomei algumas notas enquanto eu o esperava responder. As ditas notas podem não ter tido nada a ver com Chaucer, e tudo a ver comigo listando os vários lugares que poderíamos fazer sexo na cabana, mas pelo menos isso eram notas, certo?

**Você acabou de me deixar em apuros com o meu treinador. Eu espero que você esteja feliz. Se eu sobreviver ao treino, falarei com você depois.**

Oh, cara, um treinador irritado. Eu não sabia nada sobre malhação, mas isso provavelmente não seria bom.

_Oooh, pobre bebê! Desculpe por colocá-lo em apuros. O que posso fazer para compensar para você?_

Sem resposta, então eu imaginei que ele estivesse ocupado entrando em forma. Bem, forma perfeita sobre a qual eu poderia correr minhas mãos e...

"Senhorita Swan, você poderia, por favor, discutir os paralelos entre este conto e a Bíblia?" Ótimo, eu estava pensando em sexo e ela estava jogando a Bíblia na minha cara. Era assim que eu seria desmascarada? Pensamentos impuros o colocavam em apuros o tempo todo.

Eu suspirei e discorri sobre a história de Caim e Abel, o que pareceu agradar minha professora. Pelo menos uma de nós estava satisfeita.

**xoxoxoxox**

Saí da aula e fui para a biblioteca. Eu tinha feito um bom progresso no meu artigo ontem, mas eu queria que ele estivesse concluído antes da viagem. Pouco depois de ter sentado na mesa eu recebi uma mensagem.

**Uma massagem de corpo inteiro seria boa para começar.**

_Colocar__ minhas __mãos __sobre você inteiro__? __Eu não __acho que isso seria __uma coisa difícil. __Eu prometo a você __uma massagem quando __você estiver aqui, __que tal?_

_Estou trabalhando no meu artigo, para que eu não __tenha nada__ além de __você em minha mente __esta noite. __Falo com você __mais tarde!_

Isso deve ser bom por agora. Desliguei o telefone e comecei a trabalhar.

**xoxoxox**

O meu plano e de Rose para emboscar Alice e fazê-la conversar com Jasper foi um fracasso. Ela chegou em casa por volta das 19hs, vestindo calças de moletom, o que ela nunca faria em público em um dia normal, e levantou uma mão quando nós começamos, seus olhos lacrimejando.

"Hoje não. Eu simplesmente não posso." E então ela entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Rose e eu concordamos em deixá-la ter este dia para chafurdar e então amanhã conversaríamos com ela. Além disso, eu tinha que falar com Edward. Engoli minha salada de frango e corri para o meu quarto para ficar pronta. Não que eu tivesse que fazer muito. Eu estava só com uma camiseta novamente, apenas no caso, mas essa era toda a preparação que eu tinha que fazer. Havia algo muito bom sobre relacionamentos online. Eles tinham a manutenção extremamente baixa.

Às 20hs em ponto, meu telefone tocou. Desta vez, eu não estava nervosa, apenas ansiosa para falar com ele. Eu não sabia se eu diria a ele esta noite ou não. Eu tocaria conforme a música.

"Pontual de novo, não estamos? Eu não me transformarei em uma abóbora se você estiver alguns minutos atrasado." Eu não pude deixar de rir que ele parecesse estar tão ansioso para falar comigo quanto eu estava para falar com ele.

"Não, mas eu posso".

Eu ri com a imagem de Edward como abóbora. "Eu sei que você disse que seu treinador estava na sua cola, mas eu não sabia que você estava tão ruim. Devo chamá-lo de João Bobo*****?"

_*__João Bobo__: aqui Bella usa a expressão "Rolly Polly", que é o que conhecemos como aquele boneco "João Bobo", que é 'gordinho' e não tem pés e quando você bate nele, ele apenas inclina para trás e para frente, até voltar à posição inicial._

"Você deve e eu simplesmente devo me desligar de você." O quanto eu amava fazê-lo rir?

"Então você sentiria a minha falta." De jeito nenhum ele desligaria.

"Você está certa, eu sentiria. Como foi o seu dia, além de você ficar excitada no meio da aula e tudo mais?"

Ele tinha que me lembrar e rir do meu desconforto na sala de aula. "Tenho certeza que minha professora pensou que eu tinha que fazer xixi, com a forma como eu estava me remexendo na minha mesa".

"Bem, agora quando você estiver ensinando, você saberá pelo que procurar".

Oh meu Deus, era melhor que isso nunca acontecesse em minhas aulas. Sim, eu era uma hipócrita e me orgulhava disso. "Eca! É melhor meus alunos não estarem enviando mensagens de texto sexuais durante as minhas aulas".

"Você está brincando? Seus estudantes do sexo masculino estarão prestando rigorosa atenção. As garotas estarão de olho para ter certeza que você não será Mary Kay Letourneau***** em seus namorados".

_*****__Mary Kay Letourneau__ é uma professora americana que foi presa no período de 1997-2004 por ter relações sexuais com seu aluno de 13 anos de idade, Vili Fualaau. Ela deu à luz a dois filhos de Fualaau enquanto estava presa. Depois de ser libertada da prisão em 2004, ela casou com Fualaau e adotou seu sobrenome, passando a se chamar Mary Kay Fualaau._

Isso era muito errado. Eu senti minha boca ficar escancarada com a ideia. "Edward! Eu nunca dormiria com um aluno!"

Ele riu. "E se eu fosse seu aluno?"

Bem, isso era diferente. Eu nunca poderia ser demitida por dormir com o meu estudante Edward. Um olhar para ele e a diretoria da escola saberia por que eu teria feito isso. "Bem, isso é diferente. Você é mais velho do que eu".

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Ou eu devo me preocupar com você ensinando pessoas velhas em tempo parcial e escolhendo um tipo diferente de veteranos?"

Então, muito errado, mas ele estava me fazendo rir. "Talvez você deva, já que você me tem sendo promíscua por aí com todos os meus alunos".

"Eu estava brincando, baby. Você sabe que eu não quero que você durma com nenhum dos seus alunos, a menos que seja comigo." Ele parecia arrependido, mas eu tinha que ter algum divertimento com ele.

"Bem, mantenha isso em mente antes de começar a brincar." Eu disse a ele severamente.

"Eu certamente manterei, senhora. Por favor, desculpe o meu burburinho. Meu corpo inteiro dói e eu acho que eu estou replicando." Pobre garoto dolorido! Eu gostaria de poder fazê-lo ficar melhor.

"Oh, meu pobre Edward. Eu ficaria feliz em lhe dar aquela massagem corporal." Eu quero as minhas mãos sobre você todo.

Ele soltou um gemido que soou poderosamente frustrado. "Eu aceitaria isso feliz, Bella. Meu treinador é mau".

Então, livre-se dele. Como ele ousa machucá-lo? Eu mesma baterei nele. "Então você deve demiti-lo".

"Não, eu precisava do treino depois do meu tempo na estrada, e quando eu disse a ele sobre você..."

O quê? Ele falou sobre mim para o seu treinador? "Você disse ao seu treinador sobre mim?"

Ele riu levemente. "Não sobre você exatamente, mas sobre a minha viagem. Ele achou que teria mais tempo para chicotear-me para entrar em forma, e agora que ele não tem, bem, ele vai trabalhar como o inferno em mim enquanto pode".

Eu tive que rir com ele. Mesmo que eu não quisesse que ele se machucasse, eu o queria comigo. "Bem, eu não posso lamentar que eu o tomarei por uma semana, mas eu posso lamentar que ele esteja fazendo você treinar tão duro".

"Eu não lamento nem remotamente também. Eu o deixaria quadruplicar meus treinamentos tanto se eu pudesse vê-la depois que eu o terminasse".

Deus, ele me fazia derreter a cada vez. "Você é tão malditamente doce, Edward".

"Eu não tenho feito muita coisa para você ainda. Espere até que eu possa vê-lo e tocá-lo e fazê-lo sorrir".

"Você já me faz sorrir constantemente, mas estou ansiosa pelo resto disso." Muito, muito ansiosa.

"Você faz o mesmo comigo, Bella".

Eu espero que sim. Se eu o fizer se sentir tão bem como você me faz, seria maravilhoso. "Estou feliz de ouvir isso".

"Eu também. Então, você conversou com suas amigas sobre a Férias de Primavera? Eu acho que Emmett foi em frente e fez a reserva, então é bom nós irmos, desde que você esteja bem com isso".

Eu estava? "Sim, Rose definitivamente irá conosco. Eu não tenho certeza sobre Alice ainda. Ela está em um estado de espírito ruim agora e eu preciso falar com ela, mas não falei ainda." Essa seria uma conversa divertida. 'Ei, eu encontrei Edward e nós iremos em uma viagem. Quer vir e me ver esfregá-lo na sua cara? Eu prometo que não vou gritar muito alto quando nós fodermos'. Caramba.

"Isso é bom. Se houver alguém mais que você queira convidar, sinta-se livre".

"Eu preferiria que fosse apenas poucos de nós, mas eu quero que você esteja confortável".

Eu ri. "Eu não posso imaginar não estar confortável com você, Edward. É engraçado, porque eu realmente sou péssima em falar com rapazes normalmente, mas é fácil com você. Eu me pergunto por que isso?" Talvez porque seja você, embora seja improvável ser apenas isso.

"Eu sou muito bom em falar com as pessoas, mas eu não as deixo se aproximar da maneira que deixo você".

"Eu amo isso. Eu quero que você me deixe entrar." Eu espero que você ainda queira quando que eu lhe contar tudo.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você".

Eu suspirei com isso. "Estou muito perto de fazer isso." E me matará se você for embora.

"Se nós, se isso..." Ele gaguejou um pouco, o que foi adorável. "Eu nunca trairia você, Bella".

Oh, doce homem. "Eu sei disso, Edward. Às vezes é apenas difícil silenciar aquela voz que diz que se eu não era suficientemente boa para Tyler, como eu poderia ser boa o suficiente para alguém como você?" Eu sei quem você é. Você poderia ter qualquer uma no mundo. Por que eu?

"Você apenas tem que saber que não há nada errado com você. É algo de errado com ele. Ele claramente sabe que coisa boa ele perdeu, ou ele não teria puxado essa merda com as flores. Você era muito boa para ele, Bella, e não o contrário".

Ele era muito bom para mim, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ir. Eu ri e tentei me livrar do humor ruim que tinha vindo sobre mim. "Desculpe, eu não quis ser tão piegas. Acho que eu simplesmente gostaria que pudéssemos apressar a próxima semana e meia para que possamos estar juntos. Parece que se nós conseguirmos sobreviver através desta semana, nós poderíamos talvez ser real, ou algo assim? É essa a palavra certa?" Se você estiver comigo depois que você souber, então eu sei que você estará comigo através de qualquer coisa. Eu farei o que for preciso para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar.

"Isso soa bem para mim. O que nós já sentimos é mais real do que o que eu tinha com a minha ex. Eu não quero colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, Bella, mas eu realmente aprecio o que nós temos até agora, e eu quero que seja real, se tudo der certo pessoalmente".

"Eu espero que sim, Edward." Muito.

"Tudo bem, Bella, diga-me a sua coisa favorita para fazer em um sábado chuvoso".

Eu ri da sua abrupta mudança na conversa. Isso foi bom, porém. Eu não queria focar no potencialmente ruim agora. "Há uma mudança de assunto. Nós temos muitos sábados chuvosos aqui. Eu gosto de me enrolar no sofá com um balde de pipoca e assistir um filme".

"Perfeito. Qual é o seu filme favorito?"

"Eu me recuso a responder a isso." Como eu poderia reduzi-lo a um?

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não tenho um favorito. Tenho toneladas. Musical favorito de todos os tempos? _Grease_. Clássico favorito? _E O Vento Levou. _Comédia favorita? _Se Beber, Não Case. _Filme favorito de John Hughes? _Clube dos Cinco, _embora eu ame quase todos dele." A _Trilogia __Steele_, não que eu já fosse compartilhar isso.

Ele riu. "Ok, isso é verdade. Eu não acho que eu poderia escolher o meu favorito também, embora eu esteja triste por não ouvir _PCU_ na sua lista de exemplos".

Eu ri. "Filme favorito de universitários drogados? _PCU_. Filme favorito de estudantes drogados? _Jovens, Loucos e Rebeldes_".

Edward fez algum som estrangulado do outro lado da linha. "Eu assisti esse no meu quarto de hotel na semana passada!"

Isso era muito legal. "Sério? O quanto é ótimo? Devia ser exigida a visualização. Uma das melhores trilhas sonoras de filmes de todos os tempos também".

"Você gosta de rock clássico?" Ele soou muito animado.

Eu ri. "Eu gosto de tudo, exceto country, muito bem. Meu pai amava rock clássico, então eu cresci com The Stones, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, The Eagles, nomeie isso".

"Essa era a música da minha mãe também. E nós meio que gostamos de country." Isso era bom, se nós viajarmos juntos no carro para a cabana, será melhor concordarmos com a música.

"Programa de TV favorito?" Ele perguntou, interrompendo meu devaneio em viajar de carro ao lado dele.

"_Supernatural_." Essa foi fácil.

"Pela história, ou os caras?"

Ambos, meu querido. Dois irmãos quentes, combatendo demônios interiores e reais? Sim, e por favor. "Não pode ser ambos?"

"Um ponto muito bom".

Eu gostei que nós estivéssemos compartilhando as pequenas coisas. "E você?"

"_Chuck_." Ele disse _Chuck_? Sério? O quanto era fofo que Edward gostasse desse programa?

"Sério? Eu gosto desse programa, mas eu não esperava que você gostasse. É por causa de Sarah?"

"Eu acho que é mais o cara nerd fazendo bons ângulos que me chama a atenção. Quero dizer, uma agente secreta quente nunca é uma coisa ruim, mas o idiota de 15 anos em mim ama a ideia de ter um computador em seu cérebro e ter todas aquelas habilidades de agente secreto. Além disso, Casey é demais".

"E Jeffster é ótimo." Eu amava aqueles dois.

"Bem, naturalmente. Jeffster é o melhor. Quem não gostaria que eles cantassem em seu casamento?"

Eu tive que rir disso. Não, obrigada. "Eu, por exemplo. Eu amo que você assista um programa como esse".

"Sim, bem, não diga a ninguém. Eu tenho uma reputação, você sabe".

"Ah, certo. Tenho certeza que todo mundo pensa que você é muito legal para _Chuck_. Todos eles provavelmente pensam que _Glee_ é o seu favorito." Eu tinha que provocá-lo um pouco, e o pensamento de Edward assistindo _Glee_ me divertiu pra caramba.

Ele estava rindo muito. "Ai, Bella, isso dói. _Glee_? É aquele programa legal que todos os caras devem estar assistindo?"

Eu ri. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não quero te causar dor. Eu não tenho ideia do que os caras estão assistindo. _CSI_, talvez?"

"Eu não assisto nenhum desses programas. Eles são tudo a mesma coisa para mim".

Deus, para mim também. "Eu sei! Todos correm juntos depois de um tempo".

"Bem, parece que nós temos uma mente parecida na TV, a menos que você esteja me dizendo que assiste _Glee_, o que é bom, mas não espere que eu assista com você".

Oh, de jeito nenhum, nós não assistiríamos nenhuma TV. "Eu acho que nós temos coisas melhores a fazer do que assistir televisão juntos".

"Isso nós temos".

Mas não podíamos fazê-las agora, não enquanto ele estivesse dolorido. "Eu suponho, porém, com você dolorido, que existam algumas coisas que não devemos fazer hoje à noite".

"Bem, nós podemos tentar, eu suponho..."

Não, eu não o faria sentir dor a fim de me aliviar. "Não, Edward, você não pode sequer rir sem sentir dor. Isso tem sido divertido sem aquilo".

"Eu gosto de conhecer mais sobre você".

"Eu também. Talvez possamos fazer isso amanhã, ou algo assim, se você se sentir melhor." Um dia para voltar a se sentir melhor deve ser o suficiente, certo?

"Na verdade, tenho uma coisa de trabalho amanhã à noite. Eu não acho que estarei em casa até mais tarde." Oh, isso era péssimo. "Eu preferiria estar com você, no entanto".

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, eu provavelmente deveria fazer lição de casa e algumas coisas, de qualquer maneira. Acho que posso passar uma noite sem você." Eu odiaria isso, no entanto. Eu já estava tão viciada nele.

"Se eu chegar em casa cedo o suficiente, eu ligarei, ou pelo menos enviarei uma mensagem, ok?"

"Claro, mas não se preocupe. Você tem que fazer o que você tem que fazer." Eu tenteu manter meu tom otimista. Ele não precisava sentir-se culpado sobre ter uma vida.

"Sim, mas eu sentirei sua falta".

Eu amei isso. "Eu sentirei sua falta também. Podemos falar na quinta-feira".

"Eu enviarei uma mensagem para você depois de amanhã, com certeza".

Eu tive que rir com isso. "Vai tentar me desestabilizar na sala de aula de novo?"

"Você é a pessoa olhando para o telefone em vez de prestar atenção em seus professores. É sua própria culpa".

"A culpa é minha? Você é quem falou sobre me castigar!"

"Claro, culpe-me, baby. Você foi quem me disse para ficar duro." Sim, sim, eu disse.

"Isso foi para o benefício de nós dois, para o chuveiro e outros lugares".

"Outros lugares?" Sua voz estava uma oitava mais alta. Tão fofo.

"Mmm hmm".

"Tais como?"

Eu ri, amando provocá-lo. "Nós não deveríamos falar sobre isso. Você está dolorido".

"Nós não temos que fazer nada, mas você ainda pode me dizer".

Ele estava implorando e era tão fofo. Então eu diria a ele. "Uh, bem, eu posso ter uma fantasia sobre fazer isso contra uma parede, ou uma porta, você sabe, apenas meio rápido e rude, e ..." Ele fez um som de engasgo. "Edward, você está bem?"

"Sim, só, sim. Isso está na lista".

Eu ri. "Ok, eu sinto muito. Talvez você deva mergulhar em uma banheira, ou algo assim." Edward nu em uma banheira. Gah.

"Eu realmente não uso a banheira, pelo menos não sozinho".

Eu ri. "Bem, eu felizmente usaria com você, mas isso é meio impossível agora".

"Nós colocaremos isso na lista também".

"Soa bem para mim." Porcaria, eu estava ficando excitada com o pensamento disso.

"Acho que seguirei o seu conselho sobre a banheira por agora, mesmo que definitivamente não seja tão divertido sem você".

Eu ri. "Uma semana e meia, Edward. Podemos passar tanto tempo na banheira quanto você quiser".

"Nós ficaremos como ameixas, mas eu estou bem com isso".

Assim como eu. "Você é incorrigível".

"Assim como você".

"Uma das razões pelas quais nós nos encaixamos tão bem juntos, eu acho".

"Verdade. Boa noite, Bella. Enviarei uma mensagem para você amanhã e falarei com você quinta-feira, se não mais cedo".

"Parece bom. Sinta-se melhor e doces sonhos, Edward".

"Doces sonhos para você."

Nós desligamos e eu encarei meu telefone por um minuto antes de abrir o _PCA_. Eu não o tinha verificado o dia todo. Agora que eu tinha outros caminhos para falar com ele, eu havia esquecido. Mas eu não queria abandonar a coisa que tinha nos unido.

Labirinto por uma palavra de pontuação tripla? Malditas sejam as minhas letras. Eu até tentei fazê-las sexy durante o jogo, exceto por 'espinha'. Não havia nada sexy sobre espinhas. Minhas letras ainda eram uma merda, mas eu fui capaz de jogar 'sexo' e dobrar o X para 19 pontos. Ele ainda estava chutando a minha bunda, no entanto. Eu suspirei e abri sua mensagem.

**Como você pode pensar que eu não a acharia sexy, incrível e perfeita pelo telefone? Isso é exatamente o que você foi e eu não poderia ter o suficiente de você. Deus nos ajude quando nós dois estivermos no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo. Talvez devêssemos enviar todos eles para a cabana e ficar em sua casa durante a semana.**

**É uma coisa boa que a punição deixe você formigando, porque você tem isso vindo depois de deixar meu treinador na minha cola hoje. Cada parte de mim dói, felizmente, excluindo uma certa parte que eu precisarei muito quando eu a vir de novo. Apesar de que dói também, porque, como sempre, suas palavras me excitam.**

**Estou ansioso para falar com você novamente esta noite.**

**Seu Edward**

Eu tive que rir, já que eu tive o mesmo pensamento sobre manter o contato de outras formas. É claro que estávamos na mesma sintonia.

_Bem, você sabe__, os nervos __tomaram conta de mim, __mas eu consegui __desempenhar o meu papel admiravelmente, se eu __posso dizer por mim mesma__. __Não pense que eu __não percebi __que você ME fez __fazer a jogada, __Senhor. __Talvez você seja __o único que precise __da punição!_

_Você precisará muito mais __de __certa parte __quando você me ver__, portanto, tome __muito cuidado com __ela até que você chegue __a mim. __Então__, esse será __o meu trabalho. __Eu prometo que lidarei com isso __melhor do que __você!_

_Vou tomar um banho __frio enquanto __imagino você __naquela banheira de hidromassagem. As __Férias de Primavera __não __podem chegar cedo o suficiente._

_Amor, Bella_

Sim, eu assinei amor novamente. Isso parecia certo. Ele parecia certo. Esperançosamente nós ficaríamos juntos. Nós tínhamos que ficar.

* * *

_**Nota da Carol**__: ai, ai. Esses dois são tão fofos e safadjeenhos. Adoooro. *.*_

_Será que vai demorar muito para a Bella contar a verdade ao Edward? E ele? Será que vai ficar muito chateado? Beijos e deixem reviews meninas!_


	24. Envergonhado

**Capítulo 24 – Envergonhado**

_Tradução: Laysa Melo_

Quarta-feira se arrastou, especialmente porque eu sabia que não falaria com Edward esta noite. Teria me dado algo pelo qual ansiar, mas não. Além de uma rápida mensagem matinal de bom dia, nós não tínhamos realmente conversado. Verifiquei meu telefone pela centésima vez depois que saí da aula e, nada. Fui para casa para ver se Alice estava por perto. Estava na hora de falar com ela sobre esta situação com Jasper.

Nosso apartamento estava silencioso e eu suspirei quando joguei minha bolsa na minha cama. Este dia se arrastava. Eu queria que fosse amanhã para que eu pudesse ter meu Edward novamente. Ficar aborrecida sobre isso não me faria nenhum bem, então eu abri meu livro e comecei a estudar.

O zumbido do meu telefone me tirou do mundo entediante da Literatura Feminista e levou-me para outro muito mais emocionante de Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, extraordinários comunicadores eletrônicos. Isso era estúpido. Mensagens de texto sexuais quentes. Sim, isso era melhor.

**Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto sua falta hoje.**

O mesmo sentimento aqui, felizmente. Eu amava que ele sentisse a minha falta.

_Eu sinto sua falta também. A aula foi mais confortável, mas muito mais chata sem você._

Eu preferiria ter ficado molhada e me contorcendo. Deus, eu estava me tornando uma pervertida.

**Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso! Acabei de ler a sua resposta no **_**PcA**_** e, é claro, fiquei excitado novamente. Eu não tenho muito tempo antes de ter que sair também, então, nenhum alívio para mim.**

Maldito seja. Maldito seja quem quer que o estivesse afastando de mim esta noite.

_Pobre bebê! Eu terei que cuidar de você amanhã, então._

Por favor, diga que podemos ter algo amanhã, Edward. Eu preciso de você.

**Eu cobrarei muito isso de você, Bella.**

Sim! Eu totalmente faria o seu tempo valer a pena.

_Por favor, cobre. Eu quero te mostrar mais do que eu posso fazer._

Agora, o fantasma de Rose estava digitando para mim. O que eu tinha acabado de prometer?

**Você está tentando me matar, mas, por favor, não pare. Eu tenho que sair agora, mas falarei com você amanhã. Eu gostaria de poder ficar em casa e estar com você esta noite.**

Assim como eu. Nove dias, certo? Eu poderia fazer isso. Talvez. Eu teria que brincar sozinha esta noite.

_Eu também gostaria que você pudesse, mas você tem o trabalho. Eu acho que o meu brinquedo e eu dirigiremos sozinhos esta noite. Hehe. Desculpe, não pude resistir! Falo com você amanhã!_

Dei a ele um pouco de algo para pensar enquanto estivesse fazendo o que quer que ele faria. Pré-estreia? Jantar chique de caridade? Leilão? O que eu sabia?

**Você vai pagar por isso, baby.**

Felizmente, Edward.

_Devo me curvar?_

Senti um sorriso estendendo pelo meu rosto enquanto esperava pela resposta dele. Eu provavelmente parecia ridícula e uma serial killer sorrindo sozinha, mas não pude evitar.

**Sim, garota perversa. Você tem um grande castigo vindo por me deixar neste estado quando eu tenho que sair. O pagamento em retorno é um inferno, mas eu prometo que você vai gostar. Tchau, baby.**

Gah. Ele me matava cada vez que mencionava punição. Quando eu me transformei em uma esquisitona S&M? Talvez eu devesse falar com alguém sobre o meu desejo latente por espancamento. Talvez eu deva simplesmente deixar Edward fazer isso e ver o que isso faz comigo. Sim, eu gostei muito mais dessa ideia.

_Promessas, promessas. Eu não deixarei de ser atrevida e, neste momento, minhas nádegas permanecem brancas como lírio e intocadas. Você quer tocá-las? Nós dois sabemos a resposta para isso. Estou ansiosa para a minha punição e prometo fazer tudo que eu puder para merecê-la completamente. Tchau, Edward._

Esperei algum tempo, mas não obtive resposta, então ele deve ter saído para fazer sua coisa do trabalho. Muito ruim. De volta ao trabalho, eu acho. Amanhã estava tão longe.

**xoxoxoxox**

Terminei meu trabalho e coloquei meus livros de lado. Meu telefone tinha ficado quieto, mas eu ainda não tinha verificado o _PcA_ hoje, então eu deveria fazer isso. Talvez ele tivesse jogado enquanto estava fora.

Página? Eu gostaria de folheá-lo. Chamando Edward Cullen, há uma emergência na vagina de Bella Swan que precisa da sua atenção imediatamente. Tenha seus dedos, língua e pau a postos. Eu ri para mim mesma enquanto abria sua mensagem.

**Eu admito, eu fiz você dar o primeiro passo, mas prometo que meus motivos foram bons! Eu sinceramente não queria forçá-la e, embora eu admita que esperava que a nossa primeira ligação fosse exatamente como foi, eu não planejei isso acontecendo. Pelo que vale a pena, eu gostei da nossa segunda ligação tanto quanto da nossa primeira. Eu gostei de conhecer você melhor, todas as pequenas coisas que fazem a garota que me tem tão cativado.**

**Eu prometo que estou lidando com a minha parte com cuidado muito especial. Eu não posso deixar nada de ruim acontecer a ele antes que ele tenha a chance de conhecê-la. Nós dois estamos muito ansiosos para ser tratados por você.**

**Meu banho foi muito solitário. Eu não tomarei outro até que eu possa dividi-lo com você.**

**Amor, seu Edward**

Cativado? Eu o cativei? Deveria ser o contrário, e surpreendeu-me que eu tivesse o efeito que tinha nele, o mesmo que ele tinha em mim. Como isso era possível? Talvez Rose estivesse certa sobre a coisa do destino. Destino e um pouco de conhecimento e muita sorte.

_Eu acho que é doce que você não queira me forçar e eu sinceramente estava nervosa sobre a ideia de sexo por telefone, mas uma vez que nós começamos a conversar, não era mais tão assustador. Como eu disse, estou confortável compartilhando coisas com você, o que me surpreende mais do que eu posso dizer. Eu não tenho certeza de como eu cativei você, mas eu garanto que você fez o mesmo comigo._

_Malditamente certo, é melhor você ter cuidado com a sua parte! Minhas mãos estão prontas e dispostas a fazer o seu reconhecimento, e eu prometo que estou bem hidratada, embora, obviamente, não tanto quanto você. Não pense que eu não ouvi o esguicho da loção na outra noite! Eu quase ri, mas isso teria arruinado o clima. Eu amei isso, no entanto!_

_Ok, nada mais de banhos sem o outro. Isso é justo o bastante. Você sabe que tipo de banheira tem na cabana? Eu me pergunto puramente para a arrumação das malas. Eu preciso saber se preciso de sais de banho, ou… quem eu estou enganando? Eu totalmente quero saber se você pode fazer comigo na banheira. Não na banheira de hidromassagem, isso já era de se esperar!_

_Estou ficando toda excitada e você não está por perto para brincar, então eu terminarei aqui. Sinto sua falta!_

_Amor, sua Bella._

Voltei para o tabuleiro e é claro que eu não tinha fodidas vogais! Qual era a desse jogo? O primeiro tinha sido tão perfeito. Ele totalmente me venceria. Eu odiava isso. Joguei 'envergonhado' no 'o' de cavalo. Esta era meio que uma palavra fofa, e era uma palavra de pontuação dupla. É claro que eu não recebi fodidas vogais de novo. Maldito jogo. Bem, eu lidaria com isso quando ele respondesse.

x**oxoxoxox**

"Olhe, Alice, estamos apenas dizendo que talvez você deva ver o que o pobre rapaz tem a dizer antes de cortar toda a comunicação." Rose argumentou.

Alice nos encarou enquanto comíamos pizza na sala de estar. Nenhuma de nós tinha vontade de cozinhar hoje, então pizza com cerveja era o jantar.

"Por quê? O que isso importaria? Ele tem 17 anos. Ele não pode falar daquele jeito. Ele é uma criança!"

Eu ri. "Dezessete anos dificilmente é uma criança. Você esteve bebendo, fumando e transando aos 17 anos".

Ela bufou. "Eu estava passando pelo meu período de juventude selvagem. Além disso, é diferente para as garotas. Meninos são bem menos maduros".

Eu mordi de volta um comentário sobre o seu nível de maturidade agora. Melhor não contrariá-la.

"Sim, talvez, mas pense sobre os benefícios. Ele é totalmente treinável." Rose forneceu. "Ele provavelmente tem pouca ou nenhuma experiência, então você pode ensinar tudo a ele. Além disso, há o tempo de recuperação com 17 anos. Aposto que é rápido".

"Nojento! Nós não estamos falando sobre eu fazendo sexo com um adolescente de 17 anos!" Alice tomou um gole da sua cerveja.

"Bem, tecnicamente, você já teve mensagens sexuais com ele, então..."

"Não me lembre!" Ela jogou seu guardanapo para Rose. "Eu estou tentando esquecer isso".

Eu suspirei. "Eu entendo os seus motivos, Alice, mas a verdade é que você realmente gostava dele e ele realmente gosta de você. Pelo menos, escute o que ele tem a dizer".

"Por que eu deveria? Isso não muda nada. Ele é um garoto. Uma criança potencialmente perdedora, cuja mãe tem que ligar e tentar arrumar-lhe um encontro".

Eu bufei. "Por favor. Ela pode ser apenas uma mãe sem noção. Nós duas sabemos que nossos pais não tinham a menor ideia do que estávamos fazendo na metade do tempo".

Ela bufou. "Seja como for, ele tem 17 anos. Ponto final. Fim da discussão".

Rose puxou o telefone de Alice da mesa. "Então eu acho que nós podemos apagar tudo isso".

"Não!" Alice gritou, puxando seu telefone para longe dela. Eu tive que rir. Confie em Rose para blefar com ela.

"Bem, então?" Rose perguntou.

"Tudo bem!" Ela começou a folhear as mensagens, fazendo barulhinhos de descrença.

Rose revirou seus olhos para mim. "Bem?"

"Exatamente o que eu pensava. Ele mentiu porque não queria me perder. Ele me ama. Como se ele pudesse saber disso! Ele tem 17 anos!"

"Ei, agora, o que a idade tem a ver com isso? Você o amava antes de descobrir a idade dele?" Eu perguntei.

Alice não respondeu. Ela estava olhando para o telefone com olhos arregalados. "O quê?"

Rose se inclinou para ver o que Alice estava olhando. "Puta merda! É ele?"

O que diabos eu estava perdendo? "O quê?"

"Ele é quente. Quero dizer, ele é jovem, você pode dizer, mas ele tem uma boa aparência. Esses olhos!" Rose disse.

Eu não conseguia lidar com ser a única a não ver e dei a volta por trás delas. Ele tinha cabelos loiros desgrenhados, que eram um pouco longos, enrolando em volta da sua gola e, maldição se Rose não estava certa sobre os olhos. Eles eram azuis da cor do céu. Eles estavam olhando para a câmera como se ele estivesse olhando diretamente para nós. Era um pouco desconcertante.

"A mãe dele precisa arrumar um encontro para ele? Eu acho que não." As garotas fariam fila por esse cara.

Alice balançou a cabeça, saindo do seu estupor. "Isso não pode ser ele. Provavelmente é algum amigo dele, ou algum cowboy de quem ele tirou uma foto. Ele é um mentiroso".

"Um mentiroso potencialmente quente." Rose respondeu.

"Um mentiroso potencialmente quente de 17 anos em forma de chave de cadeia." Alice retrucou.

"Então, quanto tempo falta até ele ter 18 anos? Se você não estiver interessada, eu posso estar." Rose se esquivou do soco que Alice tentou acertar nela. "Eu só estou dizendo. Vocês dois têm uma coisa, obviamente, e ele é bem bonito. Então, ele é um pouco jovem. Dê a ele um ano e depois o leve para um test drive".

Alice bufou. "E o que eu faço nesse meio tempo? Fico sentada esperando que ele seja maior de idade? Ele não é um vinho fino".

"Não, mas ele é bom." Rose brincou. "Eu só estou dizendo que você não tem que virar uma puta total e nunca falar com o cara de novo. Você poderia tentar ser amiga dele e depois saltar em cima do gostosão quando isso for legalmente certo para você fazer".

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso. Talvez eu fale com ele e veja como será, mas eu não estou prometendo nada. Foi realmente horrível descobrir da maneira que eu descobri, e eu não sei se posso perdoá-lo. Ele sabia quantos anos eu tinha, ou, pelo menos, que eu tinha idade legal para beber. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha me dito quanto anos ele tinha, ele mentiu por omissão".

Eu estremeci com isso. Eu sabia muito bem o que era mentir por omissão. Eu tinha que dizer a Edward logo. O tempo estava pairando sobre mim como uma nuvem negra, bloqueando o sol. Eu estava apenas com muito medo que ele se afastasse de mim, era difícil não aproveitar cada momento que eu podia com ele antes de dizer a ele o que eu tinha feito.

Alice levantou. "Estou indo para o meu quarto e pensarei sobre isso. Deixarei vocês saberem o que eu decidir fazer." Ela olhou para o seu telefone e, em seguida, o pegou.

Rose e eu a observamos ir. "Você acha que ela ligará para ele?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você o viu. Ele é quente. Ela ligará, eventualmente. Ela pode enviar uma mensagem de texto por agora, no entanto." Rose deu de ombros e começou a mudar os canais na TV. "Ei, o _People's Choice Awards _é hoje. Você acha que é isso o que Edward tinha que fazer?"

Deve ser isso! Oh, eu poderia vê-lo, mesmo que eu não pudesse falar com ele hoje à noite! "Verifique o canal _E!_. Eles terão um tapete vermelho se…" Eu parei quando vi que eles tinham. "Sim, eu posso vê-lo esta noite. Se ele estiver lá. Eu me pergunto..." Peguei meu telefone e digitei Edward Cullen e _People's Choice_ e ele veio. "Ele está concorrendo a estrela de cinema masculina favoritaa! Ele provavelmente está lá!" Fiquei surpresa comigo mesma por não saber que ele estaria, mas eu estive tão entretida em nós que meio que esquecia na maior parte do tempo sobre o seu status de celebridade.

Rose apenas sorriu para mim. "Você parece estar a ponto de estourar com entusiasmo. Você esteve falando com o cara por duas semanas".

Eu ri. "Eu sei, mas esta é a primeira vez que eu realmente vou vê-lo em seu elemento desde que nos conhecemos, por assim dizer." Meu Deus, ele estaria em um smoking? Um terno? Edward todo arrumado era um espetáculo a ser visto, mas ele era quente em qualquer coisa.

Seacrest***** estava falando sem parar sobre algum programa estúpido sobre o qual eu não poderia me importar menos. "Vamos." Eu murmurei.

_*__Ryan Seacrest__: apresentador e produtor norte-americano. Seacrest é mais conhecido pela sua participação no American Idol._

Rose entregou-me outro pedaço de pizza. "Sente e espere. Edward é da lista A, eles nunca chegam tão cedo".

Ela tinha um ponto. Permanecemos sentadas através de várias entrevistas entorpecentes e aquela garota que trabalhava com Seacrest mostrando seus peitos por aí e flertando com cada homem que ela pudesse ver. É melhor ela ficar longe de Edward quando ele chegar.

"Você parece positivamente assassina." Rose me disse, rindo.

"Ela vai flertar com Edward, eu simplesmente sei disso." Eu murmurei.

Rose deu de ombros. "Claro que ela vai, ela é uma grande vadia, mas ele não terá nada a ver com ela. Quantas vezes você acha que ela já deu em cima dele?"

Ela tinha um ponto. Edward tinha um gosto melhor do que isso. Voltei a desejar que todos no tapete vermelho se afastassem para que Edward pudesse chegar.

"Parece que Edward Cullen está aqui!" A voz animada de Guiliana***** me irritou, mas eu estava ansiosamente procurando por ele e não podia dar a mínima para ela. A câmera mostrou Edward saindo de uma limusine e, puta merda, ele estava incrível. Ele estava usando um terno sem gravata e óculos de sol. Porra, ele sabia o que óculos de sol faziam comigo? Esse era o meu pagamento por não ter contado a ele o que eu sabia?

_*__Guiliana Rancic__: apresentadora do canal E!. Ela participa de programas como Fashion Police e E! News. _

"Quente como o inferno." Rose assentiu em aprovação.

"Deus, sim." Edward virou e estendeu a mão para dentro da limusine. Perguntei-me se a sua agente e o marido dela estavam com ele novamente. Uma mão feminina agarrou a dele e Jane Turner saiu da limusine. Meu coração parou.

"Oh, parece que Edward está aqui com Jane Turner!" A prostituta relatou em um fôlego. "Eles co-estrelaram um filme anos atrás e recentemente ela ficou solteira. Velhas chamas das telonas poderiam se reunir?"

"Bella, acalme-se." Rose me aconselhou. "Não há nenhuma razão para pensar que eles são algo mais que amigos. Ela acabou de ser dispensada por aquele cara, Demetri. Eu duvido muito que ela esteja namorando Edward".

"Edward, Jane, vocês estão juntos?" Alguém na multidão gritou. Sim, vocês estão? E não sentia como se pudesse respirar, mas eu tinha. Isso tudo poderia não ser nada. Ele acabou de me dizer que nunca me trairia. Claro, ele disse que se nós estivéssemos juntos. Nós não estávamos tecnicamente juntos agora. Nós estávamos... alguma coisa indefinida, mas, estávamos tendo algo. Algo grande, eu pensei. Algo que requeria não sair com estrelas de cinema super lindas.

Edward não respondeu a pergunta. Ele apenas acenou e sorriu e enlaçou seu braço no de Jane, segurando-a perto enquanto faziam seu caminho pelo tapete. Cada passo parecia uma faca apunhalando-me no coração.

"Porra." Rose murmurou. "Ouça, Bella, não vamos assumir nada. Ele disse que isso era uma coisa de trabalho, então talvez seja o que é tudo isso. Publicidade".

A câmera cortou para longe e eu não podia ver e eu estava morrendo. O que estava acontecendo? De quem eles estavam falando? Por que eles não estavam falando com a porra do _E!_? Maldito seja, Seacrest, vá encontrá-lo! Rose mudou para o canal _TV Guide_ e eu quase gritei com ela, mas, lá estava ele. Deus, ele estava lindo. E Jane estava o segurando como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação. É claro que ela estava.

"Edward Cullen e Jane Turner! Isto é uma surpresa. Vocês dois estão juntos aqui?" Obrigada por perguntar isso, quem diabos é você.

"Parece isso, não é, Nancy?" Jane perguntou, praticamente se esfregando em Edward onde eles estavam. Puta.

"Sim, nós somos velhos amigos, então decidimos vir juntos." Edward respondeu. O que isso significa? Eles estavam, ou não?

"Sim." Jane deu uma risadinha.

"Como vocês dois estão? Deve ser difícil ter seus ex-namorados seguindo em frente publicamente".

"Eu acho que..."

"Nós estamos indo muito bem, você não pode dizer?" Jane o interrompeu e soprou-lhe um beijo e eu queria dar um soco no rosto perfeito dela.

"Eu diria que eu estou indo muito bem, assim como Jane. Esperamos ter um bom momento esta noite e estamos entusiasmados por fazer parte do _People´s Choice Awards_." Eles desapareceram. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu me sentia enjoada.

"Bella." Rose disse. "Olha, vocês não estão realmente juntos ainda, então, talvez..."

"Nada de talvez, Rose! Ele está saindo com Jane fodida Turner! Como eu devo competir com isso?"

"Posso perguntar por que vocês duas estão falando sobre Edward Cullen como se ele pertencesse a Bella?" Uma voz dura perguntou atrás de nós. Oh, merda.

Eu me virei e, lá estava Alice, seus braços cruzados e olhos cinzentos parecendo tempestuosos. "Quanto você ouviu?"

"O suficiente para saber que você está surtando sobre Edward estar namorando de uma maneira que eu nunca ouvi você surtar antes. Não quando ele estava com Irina. Por que você está agindo como se ele devesse alguma coisa a você?"

Troquei um olhar com Rose. "Você está ferrada." Ela murmurou. Sim, eu estava bem e verdadeiramente e não havia nenhum ponto nisso, aparentemente, já que Edward tinha encontrado alguém tão rápido.

"Bem?" Alice perguntou.

Eu soltei um suspiro, querendo virar e olhar para a TV a procura de mais sinais do que estava acontecendo entre ele e Jane, mas sabendo que eu não poderia mais evitar isso. "Na noite em que você começou a falar com Jasper, eu comecei a falar com Edward".

Os olhos de Alice estreitaram em fendas raivosas. "Então, você fez o que eu fiz, você estava zombando de mim durante semanas?"

"Eu não estava zombando de você!" Eu disse a ela com veemência. "Eu apenas disse a você que você não tinha Edward".

"Porque você tinha?" Ela perguntou acidamente. "E como você sabe que você encontrou o Edward certo?" Merda. Eu sabia que isso não sairia bem.

"Porque eu sei." Eu disse a ela. "Meu Edward estava viajando nas duas últimas semanas, incluindo paradas em Paris e Berlim. Meu Edward, na verdade, se nomeou como Edward. Ele tem uma ex-namorada, que o humilhou publicamente, ele tem um irmão chamado Emmett, ele é O Edward." Tudo saiu em um fluxo rápido de palavras que eu não podia parar.

"Ele disse a você que ele é Edward Cullen?" Sarcasmo pingava em seu tom.

Eu suspirei. "Não, ainda não, mas nós conversamos pelo telefone nas últimas duas noites, e eu conheço a voz dele. É ele." Rose estava nos observando com cautela e Alice estava ficando vermelha. Ela explodiria.

"Você realmente encontrou Edward Cullen? E você me deixou ir e falar sobre o meu Edward, sabendo que eu estava sendo uma gigantesca idiota que estava falando com uma criança, enquanto você tinha a estrela de cinema quente só para você?" Ela estava gritando agora.

"Alice, eu não… eu tentei dizer a você que você não tinha Edward. Eu não sabia como dizer a você que eu o tinha e, no começo, eu não tinha certeza que eu o tinha".

"Mas você não se incomodou em sequer me dizer que estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eu. Quantas oportunidades você teve para me deixar saber que você estava falando com alguém também? Por que diabos você não disse?"

Eu nem sabia mais. "Eu não sei. É só que, você estava tão animada e eu não queria arruinar isso para você. Havia toda chance de que eu estivesse errada e..."

"Mas você não estava. Você, Bella Perfeita, encontrou Edward, enquanto eu encontrei uma criança. E vocês duas estavam simplesmente rindo de mim o tempo todo, não é?"

Rose sentou-se ereta. "Nós não estávamos rindo, Alice." Ela parou de falar quando Alice bufou. "Ok, nós não estávamos rindo muito. E nós tentamos dizer a você repetidas vezes que você estava falando com uma criança. Você não acreditou em nós, lembra?"

"Você disse que ele tinha 12 anos." Ela silvou. "Ele não tem 12 anos, e eu sabia disso".

"Mas, no fundo, você sabia que não tinha Edward Cullen também. Então, o que importa se Bella o encontrou?" Rose perguntou.

"É claro que você fica do lado dela." Alice murmurou. "Importa porque nós deveríamos ser amigas. Melhores amigas. E ela esteve falando com Edward Cullen por mais de duas semanas e não me disse nada sobre isso. Não apenas isso, mas ela me deixou ir e falar sobre o meu próprio Edward, que acabou por ser uma criança. Você está dizendo que eu não deveria ficar chateada por ser a última a saber da porra da coisa?"

"Eu não estou dizendo que você não tem o direito de estar brava, mas nós estávamos apenas tentando poupar os seus sentimentos." Rose disse a ela.

Alice revirou seus olhos. "Venda isso para alguém que possa comprar. Bella teve um bilhão de chances de me dizer e ela escolheu não dizer".

"Alice, eu sinto muito por não ter dito a você. Eu não queria magoá-la, apesar do que você possa pensar. Você estava tão animada. No momento em que eu tive certeza que eu tinha a pessoa certa, você estava toda presa em Jasper. E então você não se importava que ele não fosse Edward. Eu realmente diria a você na segunda-feira à noite, antes de eu falar com Edward ao telefone, mas a mãe de Jasper ligou e..."

"E você teve que testemunhar ainda mais humilhação. Dia estupendo para você!" Alice gritou. "Deus, vocês duas devem ter tido bons momentos rindo da minha bunda estúpida. Jared, Jasper... eu consigo todos os perdedores, enquanto você tinha o maior vencedor de todos eles na linha".

"Ali, nós não estávamos rindo de você. Jesus, você acha que eu quero magoá-la? Você sabe quantas vezes eu quis dizer a você? Eu apenas não sabia como e, Deus. Eu finalmente tinha alguém que fazia sentir bem, que me faz sentir como se ele se importasse comigo e, sim, eu queria manter isso apenas para mim." Seu olhar suavizou e eu pensei que talvez estivesse conseguindo fazê-la entender. "Você sabe o que eu passei. Para mim, deixar alguém entrar era muito difícil, e eu só queria me divertir um pouco. Você entende isso, certo?"

Alice olhou entre eu e Rose e seu rosto endureceu novamente. "Rose sabia".

Porra. "Sim, porque eu precisava de alguém para conversar sobre isso e eu não queria falar com você por causa da sua situação".

"Certo. Exatamente. Eu apenas sou a sua melhor amiga por quase tanto tempo quanto estamos vivas." Sua voz não era mais alta, mas estava triste e irritada.

"Ali, eu est..."

"Guarde isso." Ela levantou uma mão. "Você fica aqui e derrama o seu coração para a sua nova melhor amiga. Eu verei se consigo encontrar mais alguma chave de cadeia na internet." Seus olhos dispararam para a tela da TV e ela sorriu. "Parece que o seu novo namorado está pegando exatamente de onde o seu antigo parou".

Eu engasguei com as suas palavras e virei para a tela. Lá estava Edward, tocando a bochecha de Jane e olhando para ela com amor e ternura. Aquele olhar cortou através de mim. Rose pegou a minha mão e virou para Alice.

"Bem, se você não sabe por que ela veio para mim em vez de você, você deve saber agora. Que tipo de porra de amiga é você, jogando o passado dela na cara dela assim? Ela precisa de apoio, não de ciúme insignificante".

"Vá se foder, Rose; você só quer conseguir o pau do irmão dele. É claro que você a está encorajando. O que uma celebridade quereria fazer com qualquer uma de nós?"

Oh, merda. Rose levantou e deu um passo na direção de Alice. "Nenhum que valesse um sal quereria alguma coisa com você, sua puta egoísta. Você nem percebeu que Bella estava fazendo alguma coisa porque você estava muito presa na sua própria merda para perceber o resto de nós. Bella poderia estar fodendo com Edward no sofá e você provavelmente não teria notado, porque isso não tem nada a ver com você. Agora, pegue a sua bunda narcisista e saia daqui antes que eu bata algum sentido em você".

Alice girou nos calcanhares e correu para o seu quarto, batendo a porta. Rose sentou-se ao meu lado. "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu fodi tudo com Alice. Edward está fazendo o que quer que ele esteja fazendo com Jane e tudo isso é fodido também. Eu deveria ter dito a ele que eu sabia quem ele era. Talvez ele não estivesse com ela agora".

"Ou, talvez ele não falasse com você nunca mais. Você fez o que achava que era certo." Rose me disse.

"Sim, mas eu estava errada." Eu quebrei quando Seacrest jorrou sobre a possibilidade do novo casal do momento de Hollywood. Aparição após aparição deles de ma~so dadas e se tocando encheram a tela. O olhar no rosto dele me matou. Eu esperava que ele pudesse olhar para mim assim um dia. "Não importa, de qualquer maneira. Foi tudo por nada. Alice me odeia e Edward está com Jane".

"Talvez não seja nada." Rose ofereceu. "Eu admito, parece ruim, mas você não pode saber até que você pergunte a ele".

"Eu não preciso perguntar a ele. Eu não posso perguntar a ele até que eu diga a ele que eu sei quem ele é, de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente só queria mexer comigo, vir aqui e me foder e depois ir para casa para Jane. Alice está certa. O que uma estrela quereria com alguma de nós?"

"Vamos, Bella, você sabe melhor do que isso".

"Eu sei, Rose? Eu não consegui nem manter um cara como Tyler. Como eu poderia esperar manter Edward Cullen?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Sendo você, a Bella que ele consegue conhecer e com que ele se preocupa".

"Ele conhece e se preocupa com Jane também, aparentemente. Eu sou apenas uma idiota que achou que havia algo mais onde não havia nada".

"Vamos lá, Bella, se ele só quisesse transar, ele poderia conseguir qualquer uma. Há algo entre vocês. Eu vejo isso em suas palavras".

"As palavras mentem, Rose." Levantei-me e tentei sorrir. "Eu sei muito bem sobre isso".

"Bella…"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não esta noite, Rose. Estou indo chafurdar por algum tempo. Acho que eu mereço isso esta noite".

"Só me prometa que você falará com ele antes de cortá-lo completamente. Você sabe como a imprensa joga essas merdas fora de proporção".

Sim, eu sabia disso muito bem. Mas eu sabia que o que eu vi também. "Claro, Rose".

Eu saí e fechei minha porta antes de deixar as lágrimas fluírem. Eu não sabia se eu estava chorando por Alice, Edward, ou pela minha própria estupidez. Provavelmente todos os três. Enterrei meu rosto no meu travesseiro e deixei-me chorar por muito tempo.

Tudo era uma bagunça do caralho. Coisa de trabalho? Ele estava em uma coisa de trabalho? Parecia muito como um encontro para mim. Por que eu achei que ele estaria sentado em casa esperando até que me encontrasse, até que ele descobrisse o que era essa coisa entre nós, estava além de mim. Mesmo caras que se comprometeram comigo não se incomodaram em ficar em casa quando eu não estava por perto. Não, eles fodiam suas antigas namoradas e as engravidavam. Talvez Edward e Jane tivessem um bebê perfeito. Talvez eu devesse estar fora, como ele estava. Se ele podia ter um encontro, eu poderia também.

Sentei-me e abri minha gaveta, onde eu tinha jogado o papel enrolado que Rose tinha me dado. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então. Eu queria fazer isso? Não, não realmente, mas eu não queria ser a única não tendo encontros. Alice tinha. Rose tinha. Tyler tinha. Edward aparentemente estava tendo. Por que eu não deveria?

Antes que eu pudesse me impedir, disquei o número do papel.

"Olá".

"Ei, Colin, aqui é Bella." Veja como eu facilmente posso falar com ele agora. Bastou um coração partido. Não é grande coisa.

"Oi, Bella! Você usou o meu número".

"Sim, bem, você me disse para ligar se eu descobrisse qual era a minha coisa, e eu descobri".

"Oh? E o que era?"

"Um monte de nada, aparentemente. Então, você quer sair neste fim de semana?"

"Uh, com certeza. Você tem certeza que quer? Você meio que soa engraçada".

Claro, agora ele não me quer também. "Eu estou, está sendo apenas uma noite estranha. Se você não quiser, tudo bem. Eu vou apenas..."

"Eu quero, Bella. Que tal sábado à noite? Jantar no Max?" Aquele lugar chique no centro da cidade. Tudo bem então.

"Parece bom".

"Vejo você no sábado. Estou ansioso para isso".

"Eu também." Minhas palavras soaram ocas até para os meus próprios ouvidos, mas esperançosamente ele foi enganado. "Eu o encontro lá, o..."

"Eu posso buscá-la. Envie o seu endereço por mensagem para mim".

"Tudo bem. Boa noite, Colin".

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele desligou e eu fiquei ali sentada tentando descobrir o que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Eu tinha mudado mais do que eu pensava ser possível desde que conheci Edward. Recusei-me a ficar sentada e chorar por mais um cara. Eu poderia ser como Rose e seguir em frente. Edward poderia foder com cada estrelinha na cidade que eu não me importava. Eu simplesmente continuaria dizendo isso para mim mesma até que fosse verdade.

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Fazendo participação por aqui! Haha. Eu, leitora recente (desde 3 dias atrás), estou surtando com a fic! Bem, falar em surtar, tem alguém aqui (além dessa que vos fala), surtando com esse capítulo? Bem, o que dizer... Alice, você foi bem puta com a Bella, tô de mal contigo… e sou Team Rose!_

_E esse final, com a Bella vendo coisas precipitadas e em seguida ligando pro Colin? Mas, como dizem por ai, depois da tempestade vem a bonança. Espero que essa tempestade passe logo. Esperamos ansiosamente pelas próximas emoções! hahahaha_

_Bjus, _

_Lay._


	25. Nenhuma palavra

_**Nota da Autora: **__Trovões e relâmpagos __estão rolando __agora. __Se você quiser o __raio de sol __um pouco mais cedo__, leia o novo capítulo de Palavras __com Estranhos. __Mais, abaixo._

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Nenhuma palavra**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

Eu não dormi merda nenhuma. Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos, eu via Edward e Jane, ou o rosto raivoso de Alice. As palavras dela ecoavam em minha cabeça, dizendo-me repetidamente que eu não poderia manter um cara. Isso era tão verdadeiro. Primeiro Tyler, depois Edward. Tão estúpida. Eu precisava ir atrás dos caras nerds que adorariam o chão que eu pisava. Exceto que eu provavelmente os entediaria também e alguma garota cibernética apareceria e então eu seria deixada de lado novamente.

Porque eu sou uma masoquista, eu naveguei pela web e encontrei inúmeras imagens de Edward e Jane no tapete vermelho. Já havia fãs que estavam criando sites dedicados aos dois. Cada um deles tinha uma foto dele tocando a bochecha dela. Também havia outras imagens, incluindo um abraço e um beijo no rosto, sem mencionar os inúmeros sorrisos. Elas me deixaram enjoada. Havia rumores de tirar o fôlego de que os dois foram vistos juntos em uma ou outra festa. Também havia relatos de que ele tinha sido visto com Irina no dia anterior. Que descoberta! Fechei meu computador porque eu não precisava ver ou ouvir mais nada. Como eu sou estúpida por não me manter atualizada com as fofocas enquanto eu estava falando com ele. Eu acreditava que eu era o suficiente. Que tola sonhadora eu era.

Eu ouvi a porta da frente fechar e vi que estava na hora de ir para a aula, e eu claramente não iria. Alice certamente não tinha esperado por mim também, tinha? Tive tanta esperança de que ela estaria na minha cama esperando para nos acertarmos desta vez. Eu sabia que dessa vez levaria muito mais tempo para ela superar, se um dia ela superasse. Nós nunca passamos mais de um dia bravas uma com a outra antes. Deus, isso era uma droga.

E no que eu estava pensando ao ligar para Colin? Eu não queria sair com ele. Eu ligaria para ele mais tarde e diria que mudei de ideia, ou algo assim. Eu seria uma merda de companhia, de qualquer maneira.

Meu telefone tocou e, porque eu era um idiota, eu o agarrei. Eu tinha que ver se era ele e o que ele diria.

**Bem, bom dia para você, Garota Insolente. Oito curtos dias e eu terei minhas mãos sobre aquelas suas nádegas. Você definitivamente sabe a resposta para a sua pergunta. Você está merecendo o seu castigo muito impressionantemente.**

Oh, você já me puniu, Edward. Vê-lo com Jane foi como levar um soco no estômago. Não foi divertido como você prometeu, mas agora eu estou acostumada a ser enganada.

Deixei meu telefone de lado. Se ele pensava que poderia flertar comigo depois de estar com ela, ele estava muito enganado. Merda, talvez ele estivesse deitado na cama ao lado dela e sorrateiramente enviando mensagens para mim. Malditos homens. Levantei, escovei meus dentes e olhei para os meus olhos vermelhos. Fodidamente adorável.

Meu telefone soou novamente e eu corri para ele, porque eu sou patética.

**Você está ocupada, linda? Eu queria saber se você poderia me fazer a honra de ser a minha acompanhante na noite de sábado? Eu estava pensando que poderíamos assistir a um filme juntos por telefone. Nós podemos assistir algumas outras pessoas recebendo algumas pancadas, como você receberá em breve.**

Sério, Edward? O seu calendário social não está ocupado o suficiente? Foda-se. Dois podem jogar esse jogo. O que é bom para você é bom para mim.

_Desculpe, eu já tenho um encontro na noite de sábado. Acho que você terá que convidar outra pessoa._

Veja o quanto você gosta disso.

**Bem, se você estiver ocupada com as garotas, ou algo assim, poderíamos fazer isso na sexta-feira, talvez?**

Ah, certo, porque o meu encontro tem que ser com as minhas amigas, enquanto os seus são com lindas estrelas de Hollywood. Isso mostra o que você realmente pensa de mim, Edward.

_Eu disse que tinha um encontro, não que eu tinha planos com as garotas. Estou certa de que você está mais do que familiarizado com o conceito de um encontro. Arrumar-se, sair para uma noite na cidade com uma bela mulher, ou belo homem. Um encontro._

Você está muito familiarizado com o conceito, Edward. Veja a noite passada para mais detalhes. Como ele ousa ser todo fofo e me pedir para assistir um filme com ele, algo que eu amaria fazer, enquanto estava ocupado tendo um romance com Jane e Deus sabe quem mais?

Não tive resposta por alguns minutos, então talvez eu o tivesse irritado. Bom. Ele merecia isso. Então meu telefone tocou e era ele. Olhei para o telefone, perguntando se eu deveria me preocupar em responder. Eu nunca saberia o que ele tinha a dizer se eu não atendesse.

"Olá?" Bom. Eu soei fria e confiante.

"Bella? É Edward".

Como se pudesse ser qualquer outra pessoa? Eu ri. "Eu sei quem você é." Agora eu realmente sei, Edward Cullen.

"Estou confuso." Ele disse. É claro que ele estava. Ele achou que poderia ter seu bolo e comê-lo também, o que era uma fodida analogia idiota, porque, quem não comeria o bolo se tivesse um? Eu precisava da porra de um bolo, um grande de chocolate. Talvez Rose me conseguisse um.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que está tão confuso para você." Um dos seus brinquedos não cooperando? Basta ligar para outra. Você provavelmente já tem dezenas na discagem rápida.

"Eu achei que nós tínhamos..." Ele se interrompeu e amaldiçoou em voz baixa. "Olhe, Bella, quero dizer, eu achei que você e eu veríamos como poderíamos ser juntos na próxima semana. Acho que eu só não sei por que... por que você está saindo com alguém".

Claro que não. Por que eu não ficaria em casa e esperaria por ele me dar algumas migalhas entre as atrizes? "Você não sabe, Edward?"

Houve uma longa pausa. "Não, eu não sei. Eu estou confuso, como eu disse".

Chega de besteira, ele não poderia me fazer sentir culpada por ter um encontro quando ele tinha acabado de voltar de um. "O que é bom para você é bom para mim".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Hora da verdade. Não exatamente como eu esperava que fosse, mas eu não podia ficar calada. Eu não ficaria sentada e deixaria que ele brincasse comigo como Tyler fez. "Eu quero dizer, eu sei, Edward".

"Sabe o que, Bella?"

Ele realmente não tinha nenhuma noção? "Eu sei quem você é, Edward Cullen, e eu sei onde você estava na noite passada e com quem".

Houve outra longa pausa. "Ok, então você sabe. Eu estava me preparando para dizer a você e estava esperando que você entendesse..."

Há! "Entendesse? Claro, eu entendo, Edward. Você é um grande astro do cinema e você precisa de uma grande namorada de cinema. Eu forneci uma boa diversão enquanto você estava preso com a cadela da sua ex, mas agora que você está em casa, você tem que viver de acordo com a imagem. Crédito para você. Eu realmente não me importo." Ou eu não me importaria, algum dia.

"Não, Bella. Eu não tenho certeza de quando você descobriu isso, mas você tem que saber que tudo entre nós era real. Jane não é minha namorada".

Haha, não, hein?

Ele sempre olhava para as suas não-namoradas como se fossem o seu mundo inteiro? Eu bufei. "Sério? Você sabe, eu continuei dizendo isso a mim mesma ontem à noite, quando eu o vi sair daquela limusine e segurar a mão dela e, em seguida, colocar seu braço ao redor dela e mantê-la tão firme. Eu quase consegui acreditar. Mas então as câmeras pegaram aquele pequeno momento íntimo que vocês dois tiveram e eu vi o olhar em seu rosto, Edward. Você não pode me dizer que não a ama." Fechei meus olhos e a imagem dos dois me agrediu novamente. Eu precisava me segurar. Eu não deixaria que ele me quebrasse.

"Bella, não é assim! Olhe, ajude-me um pouco aqui. Eu não posso nem envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo isso agora. Quando... como é que você sabia?" Ele parecia quase frenético. O cara era um ator incrível. Ele ganharia o Oscar em breve.

Bem, uma coisa estava exposta, então eu podia muito bem deixar tudo exposto. Ele me odiará e eu o odiarei e nós dois podemos seguir com as nossas vidas. Deus, por que isso tinha que doer tanto assim? "Ah, por que se preocupar fingindo? Eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo e o afastado naquela época. Talvez se eu tivesse, eu não estaria sofrendo fodidamente tanto".

"Bella..."

Simplesmente puxe o band-aid. "Eu sempre soube, Edward." Eu esperei pela resposta dele. Meu esttômago doeu e eu senti vontade de chorar de novo, mas eu não daria mais lágrimas a ele.

"Você sempre soube disso? Quem eu era? Como?"

Aqui vamos nós. Acabe com isso. "Lembra-se do dia em que começamos a conversar?"

"Sim." Ele soou estranho, hesitante, talvez. Não como o meu Edward. Não como se ele algum dia tivesse sido realmente meu, em primeiro lugar.

"Na noite anterior você esteve no Letterman e disse a ele que você jogava _PcA_. Alice decidiu encontrá-lo. Ela escolheu algum nome que eu sabia que não poderia ser o certo e eu decidi tentar encontrá-lo também." E tudo explodiu na minha cara, de ambos os lados. Eu nunca deveria ter me importado.

"Você é uma perseguidora?"

Uma perseguidora? Vá se foder, Edward Cullen. Eu achei que fosse uma fã. Eu não estou te caçando e vasculhando seu lixo pelas malditas sobreas do seu café da manhã. "Eu não estou acampada do lado de fora da porra da sua casa, Edward. Eu não sou uma perseguidora. Eu sabia muito sobre você. Eu leio suas entrevistas. Eu apenas pensei que tentaria o seu desenho animado e número favoritos e funcionou".

"Por quê? Por que você queria me encontrar? O que você esperava ganhar com isso? Você o quê? Queria me fazer apaixonar-me por você? Rir sobre mim com as suas amigas? Vender informações para a imprensa? O quê, Bella?" Ele estava irritado agora. Eu sabia que ele ficaria. Minha raiva me deixou e eu sofri. Eu sofri muito.

"Eu só queria te conhecer." Isso tudo parecia tão simples na época. Eu nunca soube como eu me sentiria sobre você. Eu fui estúpida. Grande surpresa.

Sua risada foi dura e amarga. "Bem, eu acho que você conseguiu o seu desejo".

"Sim, eu acho que consegui." E eu descobri que os desejos eram coisas de contos de fadas. Eu sabia melhor do que dar o meu coração para ele, mas eu fiz isso e fiquei sem nada.

"Espero que eu tenha correspondido às expectativas".

Você correspondeu uma vez. Agora você está não está correspondendo mais. "Você as ultrapassou, por algum tempo. Não mais. Por que eu pensei que você seria diferente de Tyler está além de mim".

"Então, Tyler é realmente real? O que mais você me disse que era real, Bella? Alguma coisa?"

Como ele se atreve? Ele achava que eu inventaria essa merda? Sim, eu queria parecer uma idiota patética para ele. Bem, missão cumprida. "Eu... não. Você não consegue mudar isso para mim. O que aconteceu com o 'eu nunca trairia você, Bella'?"

"Eu acho que nós dois somos mentirosos".

Suas palavras cortaram através de mim como uma faca. Eu não achei que nada pudesse me machucar mais do que vê-lo com Jane, mas tê-lo confirmando isso era pior. Uma parte de mim, uma parte no fundo, tinha a esperança de que tudo isso não fosse nada e que eu estava exagerando. Deus, eu era ingênua.

"Eu acho que sim".

"Não parece haver mais nada a dizer. Se você for para a imprensa com isto..." Oh, ele realmaente pensava bem de mim, não? Tanto por suas palavras doces.

Eu ri porque, o que mais eu poderia fazer? "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer isso".

"Ótimo. Divirta-se em seu encontro, Bella".

Ele nem sequer se importava. É claro que ele não se importaria. "Divirta-se com Jane, Edward".

Não havia mais nada na linha, então eu desliguei a liação e deixei as lágrimas caírem novamente. Eu estive mentindo para mim mesma quando disse que não choraria mais. Agora, parecia que eu nunca pararia. O temperamento que eu tinha mantido na maior parte da ligação tinha ido embora e tudo que eu tinha agora era uma sensação de vazio dentro de mim.

Eu ouvi uma porta se abrir e rezei a Deus para que fosse Rose chegando em casa. Abri minha porta e ela gritou de surpresa. "Jesus, Bella! Você tinha que..." Ela parou quando viu meu rosto e deixou cair sua bolsa e correu para mim. "O que aconteceu?"

Enterrei-me em seus braços e chorei em seu ombro. Ela me abraçou forte e esfregou minhas costas. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu juro que farei ficar tudo bem".

Isso me fez rir. "Nunca ficará bem de novo." Levantei minha cabeça e enxuguei meus olhos enquanto ela segurava nos meus ombros e me encarava.

"O que aconteceu, Bella? Você não chorou por ele a noite toda, não é?"

Não, estas eram novas lágrimas. "Somente uma parte. Estas são novas lágrimas".

"Por quê?" Ela me guiou para o meu quarto e nós duas nos sentamos na beirada da minha cama.

Olhei para a sua bela camisa roxa que eu melequei toda. "Eu sujei a sua camisa. Sinto muito".

Ela descartou isso. "Bella, isso não é importante.O importante é que você parece como se a sua melhor amiga tivesse morrido, o que eu sei que não é verdade porque eu estou aqui. Conte-me o que aconteceu?" Ela olhou para o meu computador, que estava situado ao lado da minha cama. "Você não procurou por Edward e Jane, não é?"

Eu olhei culpada e ela balançou a cabeça. "Maldição, Bella. Você sabe como esses sites interpretam errado essas merdas. Por que você faria isso consigo mesma?"

Eu funguei. Pena que eles acertaram 100% dessa vez. "Eles não interpretaram errado".

"Como você sabe?" Seus olhos arregalaram. "Você falou com ele?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim".

"Merda. O que você disse? O que ele disse?"

Ela ficaria irritada. "Eu disse a ele, Rose".

Ela soltou uma série de palavrões, cada um mais impressionante que o outro. "Então, em vez de contar para ele em algum momento bom, tal como logo depois que você o fizesse gozar com tanta força que ele visse estrelas, você contou a ele enquanto estava chateada sobre ele e uma garota? Não me admira que você esteja chorando".

Eu comecei a chorar mais forte e ela suspirou. "Bella, acalme-se. Eu não posso ajudar se você não me contar o que aconteceu".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você não pode ajudar em nada, Rose. Está terminado".

"Nós veremos sobre isso. Conte-me o que aconteceu do início ao fim".

Certo. "Ele me enviu uma mensagem com algo fofo em resposta à minha última mensagem de ontem, apenas com mais flertes. Eu não respondi porque eu sabia que se eu fizesse, não seria algo bom." Peguei alguns lenços de papel e começei a enxugar meus olhos.

Rose bufou. "Nenhuma merda. Então?"

Senti meu sangue esquentar com a lembrança. Aquilo era bom. Eu devia estar louca. "Então ele me enviou outra mensagem perguntando se nós poderíamos ter um encontro para filme na noite de sábado, você sabe, assistir juntos ao telefone".

Ela assentiu. "Isso é bem a sua cara".

"É claro que é! Mas isso me irritou! Ele me perguntou quando Jane provavelmente estava deitada ao lado dele na cama!"

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tirando conclusões muito precipitadas, Bella?"

"Rose! Você deveria estar do meu lado!"

Ela pegou minha mão. "Eu sempre estou totalmente do seu lado, Bella. Você sabe disso. Às vezes, estar ao seu lado significa fazer você ver que você pode não ter lidado com as coisas do jeito certo, mas amá-la mesmo assim".

Maldita seja ela com a sua lógica. "Tudo bem. Bem, então, sim, eu pulei para as conclusões e fiquei louca e respondi para ele".

Ela suspirou. "O que você disse?"

"Eu disse a ele que eu já tinha um encontro no sábado à noite".

Ela riu. "Boa jogada. Deixando-o com ciúmes com uma boa mentira. Eu gosto disso".

Mordi meu lábio. "Isso não é uma mentira. Eu realmente tenho um encontro no sábado à noite".

Rose me encarou. "Maldição, Bella, o que você fez?"

Merda. "Eu meio que liguei para Colin ontem à noite e disse a ele que estava livre".

"Droga, eu sabia que não devia tê-la deixado chafurdando sozinha! Por que diabos você fez isso?" Ela olhou para mim.

Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima. "Eu não sei! Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa depois. Imaginei que era algo que você faria".

Ela suspirou. "Bella, isso é algo que eu faria se eu não desse a mínima para o cara que fodeu comigo, ou para jogar isso na cara dele. Você dificilmente poderia jogar isso na cara de Edward - já que ele vive na Califórnia".

"Você saiu na noite seguinte a que você descobriu sobre Royce." Isso era tudo que eu tinha.

"Malditamente certa que eu saí. Mas eu não estava apaixonada por Royce".

"Eu não estou ..." Eu parei e ela assentiu.

"Exatamente. Você está apaixonada por ele, ou malditamente perto disso. E ele se sente da mesma maneira." Não, não, ele não sente. "Não balance a cabeça para mim. Eu sei o que eu vi e o que eu tenho lido dele. Esse cara é viciado em você, com Jane ou sem Jane".

Talvez ele fosse. Antes. "Ele não é agora".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Conte-me o resto".

"Depois que nós estabelecemos que eu realmente tinha um encontro no sábado, ele me ligou".

"É claro que ele ligou." Ela respondeu. "Porque ele se importa".

"Claro. O que você disser. Enfim, ele disse que achava que nós tínhamos algum tipo de entendimento, o que é ridículo, já que foi ele quem saiu com alguém, em primeiro lugar." Rose apenas olhou para mim, então eu continuei. "Ele ficava dizendo que estava confuso, então eu o iluminei".

Rose gemeu. "E você fez isso como?"

"Dizendo a ele que eu sabia quem ele era e o que ele tinha feito na noite passada".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "É claro que você disse. O que ele disse sobre isso?"

"Ele tentou se explicar, disse alguma porcaria sobre como ele esperava que eu entendesse e eu disse a ele que eu entendia que ele precisava de uma namorada famosa e que eu era apenas uma garota comum que ele podia foder e esquecer".

"Ah, merda, você realmente disse isso?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Acho que foi um pouco menos grosseiro do que isso, mas a implicação estava lá".

"E então?"

"Ele tentou me dizer que eles eram apenas amigos e eu disse a ele que amigos não se tocavam e se olhavam do jeito que ele olhou para Jane".

"Bella, você não sabe o que viu".

Estendi a mão para o meu computador e abri. A página da web que eu estive olhando por último apareceu. "Isto! Isto é o que eu vi, Rose! Não me diga que eu interpretei isso errado!"

Ela olhou para a tela e então a fechou. "O contexto é tudo, Bella. Eles não ensinaram a você tudo sobre significados escondidos e subtexto em suas aulas de literatura?"

Eu ri. "Não jogue as minhas aulas para mim, Rose. Eu sei o que vi".

"Tudo bem." Ela levantou suas mãos. "Você acha que sabe o que viu. O que ele disse?"

"Ele disse que não era assim e então me perguntou como é que eu sabia".

Os lábios da Rose franziram. "E você disse a ele".

"Sim. Eu disse a ele que eu sempre soube, que eu procurei por ele depois da sua aparição no Letterman e que eu o encontrei".

"O que ele disse?" Ela perguntou, parecendo resignada agora. Ela finalmente conseguiu entender o desespero da situação.

"Ele me chamou de perseguidora".

Seus olhos estreitaram. "Ele fez o quê?"

"Exatamente!" Eu gritei. "Ele fodidamente me chamou de perseguidora e eu disse a ele que não estava sentada do lado de fora da sua casa e monitorando todos os seus movimentos".

"Ponto para você".

"Sim. Então ele perguntou qual tinha sido o meu objetivo e eu disse a ele que só queria conhecê-lo. Ele riu e me perguntou se eu iria para a imprensa".

O olhar tornou-se mais pronunciado. "Ele realmente conhece você? Como ele poderia pensar isso?"

Senti as lágrimas começarem de novo. "Ele também achou que eu inventei sobre Tyler".

"ELE O QUÊ?" Ela gritou. "Quem faria isso?"

"A perseguidora perdedora que ele imagina que eu seja, eu acho".

"Você não é uma perdedora. E você não é uma perseguidora. Eu vou fodidamente rasgá-lo no meio. Como ele se atreve?"

Tomei um conforto frio no fato de que ela estava agora completamente do meu lado. "E fica pior. Depois que a coisa sobre Tyler veio à tona, eu disse a ele que ele não estava autorizado a me transformar no cara mau. Ele foi aquele quem disse que nunca me trairia e olha o que ele fez." Ela esperou em expectativa. "Ele disse que então nós dois éramos mentirosos".

"Oh, Bella." Ela envolveu seus braços em torno de mim novamente. "Eu sinto muito. Você não merecia isso. Eu gosto de pensar que ele estava apenas te atacando, mas..."

"Não, Rose. Ele quis dizer isso. Eu tenho certeza. Ele me odeia agora e ele está feliz por ter Jane e Irina e sabe-se lá quem mais. Ele me disse para me divertir no meu encontro e eu disse a ele para se divertir com Jane e foi isso".

Ela me segurou enquanto eu chorava mais. Deus, quando eu tinha me transformado na porra de um bebê? Eu me afastei e enxuguei as lágrimas. "Sinto muito pelas Férias de Primavera".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Não se preocupe com isso. Nós daremos um jeito".

Eu me levantei. "Eu preciso lavar meu rosto".

Ela riu. "Sim, você precisa. Depois você precisa ter um pouco de sono de verdade, eu acho".

"Eu duvido que eu consiga." Fui para o meu banheiro, e lavei o rosto e escovei meu cabelo. Eu voltei e vi Rose segurando meu telefone. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada." Sua voz era totalmente suave demais.

"Rose, não. Não ligue para ele. Não torne isso pior".

"Poderia ficar pior, Bella?"

Eu duvidava disso, mas, ainda assim. "Por favor? Deixe isso em paz. Por mim. Eu não quero, ou preciso, que você ligue e grite com ele. Se eu tivesse dito a ele no começo que eu sabia quem ele era, nunca teríamos chegado a este ponto".

"Ele te machucou." Ela respondeu, com a voz de aço.

"Sim. E eu menti para ele, ele estava certo sobre isso. Acabou, Rose. Foram três semanas da minha vida, e não anos como com Tyler. Eu superarei isso".

"Com Colin?" Ela perguntou. "Você realmente vai sair com ele?"

Eu desabei na minha cama. "Eu não sei. Eu acordei pensando em cancelar, mas, por que eu não devo ir? Não é como se eu tivesse coisa melhor para fazer. Está tudo arruinado, Rose. Edward, Alice... eu nunca deveria ter tentado encontrá-lo".

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não, Bella. Mesmo se este for realmente o fim, valeu a pena. Ele era bom para você." Fiz uma careta para isso. "Ele trouxe você para fora da sua concha. A antiga Bella passou meses evitando os caras e sendo anti-social após Tyler. Sua resposta desta vez, por mais precipitada que possa ser, mostra que você não deixará um homem te derrubar. Eu realmente não sei se você está pronta para isso, mas estou orgulhosa que você não vai chafurdar".

O fim. Essas palavras ecoaram na minha mente e eu lutei contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam novamente. Eu sabia que tinha acabado. "É apenas uma noite, certo? Eu não tenho que casar com o cara. Só tenho que passar por uma refeição".

Rose riu. "Parece que você está indo a uma consulta com o dentista".

Parecia uma. "É a mesma coisa".

Ela bufou. "Não, não é, o que mostra que você não está pronta. Descarte Colin e nós sairemos, só nós duas".

"E eu posso vê-la sendo cantada por dezenas de homens? Como isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor?"

Ela sorriu. "Apenas meia dúzia, no máximo." Eu bati nela e tentei sorrir. Isso provavelmente não funcionaria, mas eu sabia que ela estava tentando. "Nós poderíamos buscar o jantar e depois assistir um filme, ou algo assim".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lembrando que, se as coisas fossem diferentes, eu estaria assistindo um filme com Edward. "Não. Eu vou. Quem sabe, talvez eu goste dele mais do que de Edward." Isso soou ridículo saindo da minha própria boca e Rose bufou.

"Certo. Bem, eu não vou pará-la. Se você quiser ir, vá. Mas eu não acho que essa coisa com Edward está acabada".

Eu olhei para ela. "Você não estava ouvindo a história toda?"

"Sim, eu estava. Seu temperamento estava alto e ele ficou bravo quando você o atacou e revelou o que sabia da pior forma possível. Talvez depois que vocês dois tiverem um pouco de tempo para se acalmar, você possa conversar e explicar-se melhor e dar a ele uma chance de dizer qual era a situação com Jane".

Ha. Eu já sabia. "Claro, Rose".

Ela sorriu e levantou. "Vamos lá. Estou morrendo de fome e você precisa dar o fora por algum tempo. Depois você pode tirar uma soneca, ou algo assim. Você tem bolsas sob os seus olhos".

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Ei, alguma vez eu já te decepcionei?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, claro que não".

"Então, confie em mim. Tudo dará certo. Vá se arrumar".

"Rose, você não pode acreditar nisso".

Seu sorriso se tornou quase perverso. "Eu acredito. Agora, vá se arrumar".

"Não... o que quer que você esteja pensando, não faça".

"Não se preocupe, Bella. É apenas café da manhã." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Ou o almoço, eu acho. Vamos".

Peguei algumas roupas e olhei para ela. "Só almoço?"

"Almoço e um cochilo, exatamente como eu disse. Mexa-se".

Eu não confiava nela, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Peguei meu celular, apenas para o caso de ela ter alguma ideia de ligar para o Edward. Ela riu. "Vá".

"Estou indo." Não para qualquer lugar bom, mas eu estava indo. Melhor do que ficar em casa e chorar até morrer.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Bem, a__revelação não__ foi __exatamente__boa, mas__como poderia__com Bella__chateada sobre__Jane, e Edward__ sendo __surpreendido__assim?__Mais uma vez__, peço __um pouco de fé__. __Ou__espie em Palavras com Estranhos._

* * *

_**Nota da Carol:**_

_Que capítulo tenso! Será que eles vão se entender depois dessa briga? E a Rose? O que será que ela vai aprontar? Beijos e deixem reviews pessoal!_

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**_

_Bem, semana passada eu lancei um desafio, mas triste foi que não recebemos tantas reviews assim. E como o próximo de PcE é BOMBÁSTICO, quero saber se vcs aceitam... deixar PcE com 550 reviews até o sábado ou domingo. Assim que alcançarem, eu posto o próximo de PcE._

_E se tudo correr bem... bem, semana que vem tbm postaremos um de cada. =D_

_E que rufem os tambores! Chegamos nos capítulos baphônicos!_


	26. Uma rosa com espinhos

Leia o capítulo de **PALAVRAS COM ESTRANHOS **antes de ler este.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **__Pareceu haver um monte de suspeita de que Rose possa fazer algo para reunir nossos amantes de Palavras. Bem, vamos ver!_

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Uma rosa com espinhos**

_Tradução: Mônica __Kurkiewicz_

_**Rosalie**_

Bella estava no chuveiro. Agora era a minha chance. Se ela pensou que eu ficaria sentada e deixaria que Edward Cullen valsasse para fora da sua vida depois de fazê-la chorar assim, ela não me conhecia muito bem. Babaca. Ele teria sorte se eu o deixasse fugir com uma chicotada verbal. Agora que nossa viagem das Férias de Primavera estava mais do que provavelmente anulada, eu poderia pegar a semana e ir até Hollywood e enfiar meu pé na bunda dele. Isso seria muito gratificante. Como ele ousa questioná-la dessa maneira?

Disquei o número que eu tinha roubado do telefone dela. É melhor que ele atenda. Covarde. Um ofegante 'oi' me atendeu, como se ele tivesse corrido até o telefone para pegá-lo a tempo. Bom. Ele estaria mais do que ofegante quando eu terminasse com ele. Ele estaria se borrando de medo completamente.

"Você ouça, e ouça bem, Edward Cullen. Quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você, eu transformarei o seu belo rosto em polpa! Como você se atreve a fazê-la chorar? Você tem alguma ideia de que tipo de pessoa Bella é, afinal?"

"Espere, eu sou..."

"Não me interrompa, idiota. Você quebrou o coração da minha melhor amiga. Ela realmente se importava com você. VOCÊ, não Edward Cullen. Então, e daí se ela partiu para encontrar você? Quais são as chances de ela realmente fazer isso? Ela o encontrou e ela gostava de você e você a fazia sorrir. Eu sei que ela o advertiu sobre mim e eu estou dizendo a você agora que você deveria estar com muito medo. Eu farei da minha missão de vida tornar a sua vida miserável, se você não pedir desculpas a ela na próxima hora. Você não quer me contrariar, Cullen. Eu tenho um bisturi e um temperamento." E eu estava pronta e disposta a usá-los nele. s sobre ele. Desmembrar aquele belo rosto seria uma paródia, mas assim como deixá-lo se afastar de Bella com um sorriso e um aceno. Ninguém machuca minha amiga e foge com isso, nem mesmo uma celebridade.

"Não é o Edward. Aqui é o irmão dele, Emmett." Puta merda, eu tinha acabado de descarregar no meu cara dos sonhos. Bem, o irmão dele era um idiota. Ele precisava saber disso. "Eu peguei o telefone dele porque ele estava prestes a esmagá-lo contra a sua parede, exatamente como fez com seu abajur e Deus sabe mais o quê. O que diabos a sua amiga fez com ele?"

Ah, certo, como se fosse tudo culpa de Bella? A típica resposta masculina. Vá se foder, Emmett Cullen. "O que ELA fez? O que ELE fez? Ele levou aquela puta para a premiação e a deixou pendurar-se toda em cima dele durante toda a noite, em seguida, manda mensagens de texto sexy para Bella e pede a ela para assistir um filme com ele no sábado à noite! Que tipo de idiota traidor ele é?" Em algum lugar dentro de mim eu sabia que poderia estar arruinando minhas chances com ele, mas eu não me importava. Bella era mais importante do que uma foda em qualquer dia. Mesmo se Emmett fosse muito bom, como eu suspeitava que ele seria.

"Escute aqui, Garota Gritadora, Jane não é uma puta e meu irmão não a levou em um encontro. Ela é uma das melhores amigas dele e ela acabou de ter seu coração partido. Ela precisava de alguém para acompanhá-la à premiação, onde o ex dela estaria com a nova modelo. Edward estava sendo o cara bom, ele sempre é, e a sua garota o atacou por isso e depois vem com algo ainda pior! Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele?"

Maldição. Eu estive certa o tempo todo. Bella tinha saltado para conclusões precipitadas e tornado a situação um bilhão de vezes pior dizendo a ele a verdade. "Apenas amigos?"

"Sim".

"Então, por que ele disse a ela que não eram?" Por que isso tinha que ser tão complicado? Aqueles dois pertenciam um ao outro, qualquer idiota podia ver isso. Quem se importava como eles se conheceram?

"Quando ele disse a ela? Antes ou depois de ela anunciar que sabia quem ele era o tempo todo?" A voz sexy de Emmett passou por mim e eu tive que me focar. Ele não era importante agora.

"Depois, eu acho." Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado sozinha. Eu poderia ter cortado essa merda. Eu deveria ter confiscado o telefone dela.

"Aí está, então. Ele estava irritado com ela e ele mentiu".

Claro. Porque isso ajudava o assunto. O que havia de errado com esses dois? "Bem... ele ainda é um idiota por fazê-la chorar".

Sua risada ruidosa encheu a linha. "Talvez. Mas você não pode chamá-lo assim. Eu vou, se for justificado. Diga-me, sua garota realmente gosta dele?"

Protetor, não era? Bem, isso faz de nós dois. "Sim. Ela me disse várias vezes que, mesmo se ele não fosse Edward Cullen, ela gostava de quem ele era".

"E ela organizou um espetáculo para ele? Ela age como alguém que ela não é e mente sobre coisas que ela pensou que ele gostaria?"

Como se a minha garota precisasse mentir sobre o quanto ela era incrível? "Claro que não! Como você se atreve a pensar que..."

"Eu não a conheço. Eu não conheço você. Tudo que eu sei é que meu irmão está muito chateado e a sua amiga é o motivo. Eu entendo que você seja protetora com a sua amiga. Certamente você entende por que eu sou protetor com ele. Ele é..." Ah, não, seu idiota. Você não vai me interromper e então não cuspir. Eu só deixo você fazer isso porque você me surpreendeu e porque é meio sexy.

"Ele é o que? E meu nome é Rose, a propósito." Estava na hora de ele saber com quem ele estava falando.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose. Eu gostaria que fosse sob outras circunstâncias".

"Salve o seu charme para alguém estúpido o suficiente para se apaixonar por ele." Eu conheço o seu jogo, Cullen. Eu posso jogá-lo melhor do que você pode quando for a hora certa. Bella é tudo o que importa agora. "Ele é o que?"

"Ele é um pouco solitário. Ele não acha que eu sei disso, mas eu sei. A vida dele é muito estruturada e monótona e cuidada. Ele não sai para uma festa porque não quer rumores e fotos em todos os lugares. Ele não sai com garotas aleatórias pelo mesmo motivo. Ele deixou sua amiga se aproximar porque ela não sabia quem ele era. Isso foi muito libertador para ele. Ele conseguiu ser apenas ele e não se preocupar em viver de acordo com uma imagem".

Isso tinha que ser duro e eu entendia, eu realmente entendia. Mas a própria Bella tinha passado por uma porrada e estava finalmente saindo da sua concha. Só Deus sabia o que este revés faria com ela. Ela já estava atuando, marcando encontros com caras por quem ela não tinha interesse. O que poderia vir depois?

"Ela é solitária também, Emmett. Ela teve seu coração partido da pior forma no ano passado e ela esteve fechada desde então. Ela finalmente o deixou se aproximar e então ele... simplesmente me irrita vê-la machucada novamente. E eu não sei como consertar isso".

Ele riu. "Eu estava apenas tentando descobrir como consertar isso para Edward também. Se a sua amiga realmente gosta dele..."

Gosta? Ha! "Ela gosta. Acho que isso pode ser pior do que a situação com Tyler, porque ela esteve tão fechada por tanto tempo".

"O que diabos é isso sobre um encontro então? Edward estava tagarelando sobre ela saindo com alguém e já seguindo em frente. Ele acha que ela não se importava, que ela estava apenas rindo com suas amigas sobre estar enrolando uma celebridade".

Então Edward era um idiota. Ele não conseguia ler o quanto ela se importava com ele? Estava bem ali, em cada e-mail e mensagem. Eu só tinha visto pedaços e eu sabia. "Isso é simplesmente estúpido! Por que ela faria isso? O encontro... é um cara que ela nem gosta. Ela fez isso sem eu saber, porque eu não a teria deixado fazer isso. Ela fez isso ontem à noite depois que ela o viu com Jane e a merda bateu no ventilador".

"Então ela não está apenas saltando de cara para cara?"

Esse seria o dia. "Não! Ela talvez nem vá. Ela já está oscilando. O cara é bonito, mas uma soneca total." Eu deveria saber, eu passei uma noite com ele e o idiota do seu irmão. Se você quisesse uma boa soneca, Colin era a companhia perfeita.

"Isso é bom para os nossos propósitos".

O que isso significa? "Quais propósitos são esses?"

"Olha, se esses dois vão ficar juntos, você e eu claramente temos que tirar suas cabeças das suas bundas. Sua garota gosta do meu irmão".

Esse é o eufemismo do século, Emmett. "Gosta? Ela é apaixonada por ele, mesmo que ela não admita isso".

"Exatamente! E ele a ama, mesmo que ele ache que não pode amá-la porque eles não se conhecem. Eu expliquei para ele que isso é exatamente como os Cullen funcionam, mas ele não estava tendo isso".

É assim que eles funcionam? Sobre o que ele estava falando? "Sobre o que você está tagarelando?"

"Nada. Apenas confie em mim quando eu digo que ela é a garota".

Olhei para o relógio. Bella sairia a qualquer minuto. "Tudo bem. Então, o que nós faremos? Eu não tenho muito tempo. Estou levando Bella para um almoço para tentar tirar sua cabeça das coisas." Como se o almoço consertasse um coração partido.

"Nós não faremos nada. Eu cuidarei disso. Ele estará em contato com ela até o final desta semana, eu garanto".

Ah, claro, corte-me diretamente, Emmett. Eu posso ajudar também, você sabe. "Como? Como você vai fazê-lo entrar em contato com ela?"

"Apenas confie em mim".

Ah, sim, eu ficaria exatamente nisso. O cara com o registro criminal e a reputação de ser um completo mulherengo. Sim, eu o queria, mas eu certamente não confiava nele. "Por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

"Porque eu sou a única pessoa que pode ajudá-la".

Maldito seja ele. Eu tiraria isso dele se tivesse mais tempo. "Tudo bem. Mas se você não tiver feito alguma coisa até domingo à noite, eu farei meus próprios planos, que incluem eu indo para Los Angeles e chutando a bunda do seu irmão".

Ele riu alto. "Eu pagaria para ver isso".

"Não tenho dúvidas de que você pagaria".

"Estou ansioso para conhecê-la, Rose. Acho que nós teremos um bom tempo juntos".

Oh, será melhor do que bom, Emmett. Uma vez que você aprender exatamente quem está no comando. Eu o educarei depois que terminar com o seu irmão. "Eu sei tudo sobre os seus bons tempos, Emmett Cullen. Eu não sou uma das suas fãs. Simplesmente preocupe-se com o seu irmão, não comigo".

"Eu posso ser multitarefa. Vejo você em breve, Rose".

"O que você quer dizer com me ver em breve?" Maldição, ele desligou e eu não poderia ligar para a sua bunda estúpida de volta agora. Eu simplesmente teria que esperar e ver o que ele tinha na manga. Se não fosse da minha satisfação, eu entraria e certificaria que aqueles dois conversassem. Tudo o que era necessário era uma conversa real, sem a raiva. Eles tinham que ver o que sentiam um pelo outro. Era melhor Emmett Cullen conseguir, ou eu chutaria sua bela bunda também.

* * *

_**Nota da Monica: **__Amo esse capítulo. A melhor parte é quando ela começa a gritar no telefone, as ameaças dela são as melhores kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Quem quer saber mais sobre o plano do Emmett e da Rose ergue a mão \o/_


	27. Evitando Palavras

**Nota da Autora: ****Ainda está um pouco nublado, mas a chuva está passando.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Evitando Palavras**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

Rose estava sendo estranha. Eu a observei brincar com seu garfo enquanto esperávamos nossos pedidos de almoço. "O que está acontecendo com você?"

Ela finalmente olhou para mim. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você está nervosa, ou algo assim. Sobre o que na Terra você possivelmente pode estar nervosa?"

Sinceros olhos violeta encontraram os meus. "Eu não sei. Diga-me você".

"Você está estranha".

"Eu não estou. Só estou pensando em tudo".

Eu suspirei. "Você e eu estamos." Meu banho tinha sido péssimo. Eu lembrei de Edward e eu conversando sobre fazer sexo lá dentro e chorei um pouco mais. Eu tinha levado uma eternidade para ficar pronta, mas Rose não tinha dito uma palavra sobre isso. Acho que ela estava me mimando porque eu tinha um coração quebrado mais uma vez.

Ela suspirou. "Eu só acho que talvez você tenha saltado para todas as conclusões erradas e ele não esteja realmente com Jane. Eles fizeram um filme juntos uma vez, certo? Talvez eles sejam amigos".

Por que ela estava tentando me dar esperanças onde não havia nenhuma? "Sim, eles fizeram, mas isso foi anos e anos atrás. Ele nunca a mencionou assim, pelo que eu vi".

Rose deu de ombros. "Então, você menciona pessoas com quem você ia para a escola além de Alice? Ainda assim, você ainda é amigável com elas quando vai para casa, certo?"

"Fraco, Rose, muito fraco".

"Eu só estou dizendo que você pode não saber sobre as amizades deles. Alguma vez ele mencionou seus amigos para você?"

Ele mencionou? Eu achava que não. "Não. Ele falou um pouco sobre a sua família e seus colegas de trabalho." Eu ri amargamente. "Colegas de trabalho como Jane, eu acho. E Irina, é claro".

Nossa comida chegou e Rose jogou um pouco de ketchup no seu prato de batatas fritas. Olhei para o meu próprio cheeseburger e fritas com pouco interesse. Ela olhou para mim e eu comecei a comer. Eu não precisava de uma palestra sobre comida também.

"Bem, talvez haja uma razão para ele não ter mencionado".

"Sim, porque ele está dormindo com elas." Respondi amargamente. "Por que arruinar a nossa pequena vida de fantasia com uma dose da realidade dele? Eu era apenas uma garota com quem ele estava tendo um pouco de diversão, e talvez ele tivesse vindo até aqui e fodido comigo, mas isso é tudo o que eu teria conseguido. Eu deveria realmente ser grata que tenha terminado quando terminou".

"Eu não acredito nisso." Rose respondeu com veemência. "E eu acho que você está tentando muito duro convencer-se disso, mas você realmente acredita nisso?"

Sim. Não. Eu não sei. Era mais fácil acreditar nisso do que acreditar que tudo era real e que eu tinha jogado tudo fora com o meu temperamento. "Eu não sei no que eu acredito. Isso não importa mais, de qualquer maneira".

Ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e tocou a minha mão. "É claro que isso importa".

Demais. "Rose, eu realmente não quero mais falar sobre isso. Achei que estávamos tentando tirar minha mente dele." Cerrei meus olhos para ela. "E você estava irritada com ele antes de eu entrar para tomar meu banho. Por que você não está agora?"

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Eu estou irritada com ele. Estou pronta para ir até a Califórnia e chutar a bunda dele no instante em que você me der permissão." Eu fiz uma careta, mas não disse nada e ela sorriu. "Vê? Você não quer que eu vá porque você o ama e não quer que ele se machuque".

Amor, ha. Eu estava farta do amor. "Eu não quero que você seja presa por agredir uma celebridade. Você pegaria um bom tempo de prisão, com certeza".

Ela me ignorou com um aceno de mão. "Por favor, como se ele fosse me denunciar e admitir que foi um idiota? E que levou uma surra de uma garota? Eu acho que não. Imagem é tudo".

Sim, era. A imagem dele com Jane era a única coisa que eu podia ver agora. "Sim, é".

Rose revirou seus olhos. "Eu estou apenas mais calma sobre isso agora porque estive pensando e tenho certeza que há uma explicação decente para tudo".

"Por quê?" Eu exigi. Ela tinha feito alguma coisa, eu sabia.

"Diga-me uma coisa, Bella. Quando você estava navegando na web esta manhã, fazendo-se sentir-se pior, você se incomodou em assistir seu discurso de aceitação do prêmio?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Por que eu deveria? Para que eu pudesse vê-lo beijar Jane? Acho que não".

Ela bufou. "Eu assisti enquanto você estava no chuveiro. Ela o beijou na bochecha." Só aquilo fez meu estômago dar uma guinada e eu empurrei meu prato para longe. Rose empurrou meu prato de volta para mim. "Ele mencionou em seu discurso que ele queria agradecer aos escritores porque apenas recentemente ele aprendeu como as palavras eram importantes".

Então? O que isso significa? "Bem, ele deveria agradecer aos escritores. Sem escritores, ele não teria nada a dizer. Ele só teria que ficar parado em sua boa aparência." No que ele seria excelente. Maldito seja ele.

"Vamos lá, Bella! Aquilo foi um grito para você! Tinha que ser".

Agora foi a minha vez de bufar. "Eu acho que você está delirando. Por que ele se incomodaria em me incluir em seu estúpido discurso de aceitação?"

Rose sorriu. "Exatamente. Por quê? Porque ele está tão viciado em você quanto você está nele, obviamente".

Se apenas... "E em Jane. E Irina. E Deus sabe mais quem".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ele não mencionou qualquer uma delas em seu discurso".

"Ele não mencionou a mim também! Ele mencionou os escritores. A palavra poderia estar se referindo a qualquer coisa. Talvez ele tenha recebido um novo script fantástico, ou algo assim".

Rose revirou seus olhos. "O que quer que você diga, Bella".

Eu suspirei, derrotada. "Não importa, Rose. Mesmo que ele estivesse me enviando uma mensagem, nada disso importa agora. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu disse a ele o que eu fiz e ele acha que eu sou uma perseguidora e me odeia." Deus, isso dói. Isso dói mais do que vê-lo com Jane. Eu queria conhecê-lo e que ele me conhecesse e gostasse de mim, não que me odiasse. Eu queria apenas ser mais uma fã anônima.

"Ele está bravo, sim. Vocês não lidaram bem com isso. Mas eu duvido que ele odeie você. Quando ele tiver algum tempo para processar e se acalmar, talvez ele entenda".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não tente me dar esperanças, Rose. Como eu fui lembrada recentemente, isto não é um conto de fadas. Garotas como eu não ficam com o príncipe. Garotas como Jane sim. E se não for ela, será alguém que seja do mundo dele. Não eu".

"Não fale sobre si mesma dessa maneira." Ela estava me encarando. "Você pode conseguir qualquer homem que quiser".

Não, porque tudo o que eu queria era Edward e eu o perdi antes mesmo de tê-lo. Eu sabia que não devia dizer nada, no entanto. "Claro Rose." Ok, talvez minha concordância tenha saído sarcástica, mas pelo menos eu não estava brigando com ela.

"Olhe o quão rápido você enfeitiçou Colin." Ela murmurou.

Eu gemi. "Obrigada pela lembrança".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "O quê? Você é a pessoa que o convidou para sair, não eu".

"Você me deu o número dele." Eu a lembrei. Foi tudo culpa dela eu ter feito o que fiz. Eu tentei ser como ela e arruinei tudo.

"Só para mostrar que você tem opções em..." Ela parou.

"No nosso mundo. No mundo real! Ha!" Eu estava triunfante porque eu a tinha pegado.

"Tudo bem. Você tem opções aqui, mas não quer dizer que você não tenha opções em outros lugares. Eu estava tentando mostrar que você avaliou mal a situação mais uma vez." Ela sorriu com o triunfo desta vez. "Assim como você está fazendo agora. Você achou que Colin estava sentindo pena de você no bar, quando na verdade ele queria saltar no seu corpo sexy".

Oh Deus, aquilo era nojento. "Nem sequer fale sobre isso".

Ela riu. "Por que eu não deveria? Você está saindo com ele agora".

Porcaria. "Eu vou cancelar".

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer".

Eu queria, mas não queria. Edward provavelmente tinha alguma outra garota certa para a noite de sábado, então por que eu não deveria ter um cara? "Eu vou".

"Se você diz." Ela não soou como se tivesse realmente acreditado em mim.

"Eu vou. Eu vou porque me recuso a ficar em casa pensando no que Edward está fazendo em vez de falar comigo".

"Muito saudável da sua parte." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"É." Não era? "Melhor do que chafurdar, como você disse".

"Absolutamente." Ela concordou.

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo."

"Sabe?" Ela perguntou. "Eu não acho que _você_ saiba o que está fazendo, então, como você pode saber o que _eu_ estou fazendo?"

Eu não sabia. Ela estava tentando me fazer ir, ou tentando me fazer não ir. Ela estava usando alguma estranha psicologia reversa em mim, mas eu não sabia a direção em que ela estava tentando atirar. Ou tentando me levar, mais precisamente.

"Não. Eu não sei o que você está fazendo." Eu admiti derrotada.

Ela riu. "Eu não posso te dizer. Tudo o que posso dizer é que eu quero que você faça o que você quiser. Se você quiser sair com Colin, saia. Se você quer ficar em casa e chorar por Edward, faça isso. Se você quiser entrar no carro e dirigir até a Califórnia comigo para cortar as bolas dele, faça isso. Eu vou apoiá-la, não importa o que aconteça, embora a opção número três seja de longe a mais satisfatória para mim." Ela sorriu e mordeu uma batata frita com gosto.

"Eu vou com Colin".

"Tudo bem. Certifique-se de levar algum _No-Doz__*****_ de antemão." Ela me disse.

_*__No-Doz__: medicamento em cápsulas a base de cafeína._

Eu suspirei. "Isso não é muito legal".

Ela riu. "Desde quando eu sou legal? Eu só estou dizendo o que eu vejo. Ele é entediante. Ele é um cara ótimo para a velha Bella, mas não para quem você é agora".

"E quem é?" Edward. Eu senti a pontada novamente. "E eu ainda sou a mesma Bella".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, como você apontou, a velha Bella teria jurado que nunca mais sairia com um cara novamente até que Ali ou eu a puxássemos para fora do seu quarto e a fizéssemos sair e interagir com alguns homens. A nova Bella tira suas próprias conclusões e faz uma ligação sem sequer se consultar comigo".

Tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse mudado um pouco. Embora eu quisesse fazer o que a velha Bella faria. A raiva tinha me feito ligar para Colin. Teimosia era o que me impedia de ligar para ele e cancelar agora. Isso e o conhecimento de que Edward nunca falaria comigo novamente. Estava me irritando que a esperança estivesse tentando encontrar seu caminho até mim, graças a Rose. Ela não deveria alimentar meus delírios.

"Eu não sabia que você era minha mãe e que eu precisava passar os meus encontros por você." Respondi com firmeza.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não, eu não sou sua mãe, graças a Deus. E você não tem que passar qualquer coisa por mim. Eu só achei que você quereria. Erro meu." Havia algo em sua voz que me disse que eu a tinha chateado um pouco.

"Desculpe, Rose. Eu não quis dizer isso assim. Eu só... eu lamento o que fiz e uma grande parte minha quer ligar para ele e cancelar, mas outra parte quer ir, só para provar que eu posso." Eu suspirei. "Edward se foi, não importa o que você pense. E eu não quero me fechar novamente, Rose. Eu posso sentir isso dentro de mim, aquela vontade de simplesmente dizer 'foda-se tudo' e me afastar dos homens para sempre. Eu nunca encontrarei alguém que me faça sentir do jeito que ele faz. Eu sei disso. Mas isso significa que eu não deveria procurar outra coisa?"

Ela suspirou. "O fato de você dizer que nunca encontrará alguém que te faça sentir da maneira como ele faz diz tudo. Por que se acomodar?"

"Porque eu tenho! Acabou, Rose. Acabou antes mesmo de começar. Eu queria nunca ter falado com ele".

"Não diga isso".

"Mas é verdade!" Minha voz estava ficando um pouco alta e eu tentei abaixá-la. "Se eu não tivesse falado com ele, eu não saberia o que estava perdendo. Ele me fez sentir mais com apenas algumas palavras do que Tyler fez em mais de dois anos, Rose. Você sabe como é sentir como se nada disso importasse agora?" Parecia que eu estava dividida ao meio. Eu só estava tentando segurar as peças da única maneira que eu conhecia.

Ela me olhou com olhos tristes. "Não, eu não sei. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Mas posso dizer uma coisa a você. Se eu tivesse? Eu lutaria por ele com tudo que eu tivesse".

É claro que ela lutaria. Ela era uma lutadora. Eu era uma sobrevivente. "Você não pode lutar por algo que você nunca teve, Rose".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você teve isso, Bella. Eu vi. E você pode tê-lo de volta".

"Não." Eu implorei. "Não me dê esperança, Rose. Apenas me ajude a seguir em frente. Ajude-me a passar por isso." As lágrimas estavam começando de novo e ela se levantou e me envolveu em seus braços.

"Tudo bem. Certo. Nós faremos o que você precisa fazer. Se você acha que sair com Colin será bom para você, eu estou dentro".

Eu não sabia. "Eu não sei se é, mas eu vou." E se fosse fodido e terrível como eu esperava, era apenas uma noite. Eu tinha sobrevivido a coisa muito pior, depois de tudo.

Ela me abraçou mais uma vez antes de me entregar um guardanapo. "Chega de lágrimas. Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço, Bella. Eu não direi mais uma palavra sobre isso".

Eu sorri para ela. "Obrigada, Rose. Você é a lutadora. Eu sou a sobrevivente. Eu passarei por isso. Foram apenas três semanas da minha vida, certo?" Parecia muito mais tempo. Tipo, muito mais. Deus, eu era uma idiota.

Ela sorriu de volta. "Você sobreviverá, Bella. E eu lutarei. Eu lutarei por você." A última parte foi murmurada, mas eu ouvi. Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas eu sabia que me sentia melhor com Rose ao meu lado.

"Isso é tudo o que eu preciso, então." Se eu dissesse aquilo o suficiente, eu acreditaria, eventualmente.

"Não querendo ser uma idiota insensível, mas você falou com Alice esta manhã?" Ela perguntou enquanto se sentava.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Ela saiu para a aula sem mim".

Rose soltou um suspiro. "Sim, eu imaginei que isso aconteceria. Depois que você foi para o seu quarto, eu fui para o meu e não ouvi um pio dela a noite toda".

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. "Isso tudo é tão fodido. Ela me odeia".

"A nós." Rose me corrigiu. "Eu não fui exatamente diplomática quando fui para cima dela ontem à noite. Mas ela não tinha o direito de dizer as coisas que disse".

"Eu menti para ela também. Menti para todos." Inclusive para mim mesma.

"Vamos, Bella, eu estava lá. Se você tivesse dito a ela antes de descobrirmos que ela estava namorando por telefone com um adolescente, provavelmente teria ficado tudo bem. Mas agora ela tem as duas coisas sobre o que ser dramática e ela seguirá com o drama por tudo que vale à pena".

Eu abri a minha boca para defendê-la, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Alice sempre foi muito dramática. Normalmente eu gostava do seu drama, mas desta vez era dirigido diretamente a mim e certamente não era nada divertido. "Verdade. Então, o que faremos?"

Rose recostou-se. "Eu não sei. Acho que vamos deixá-la vir até nós. Ela vai querer ficar de mau humor por algum tempo e eu acho que se nós a deixarmos fazer isso em particular, sem pressioná-la, ela estará mais apta a ficar entediada e querer um pouco de atenção".

Eu tive que rir disso. "Mais do que provável. Ela não pode nos evitar por tanto tempo".

"Exatamente. Você pode dever a ela um pedido de desculpas por não ter contado a ela sobre Edward, mas ela deve a você um ainda maior por toda a merda que ela disse. Ela tem sorte por eu não tê-la socado na boca para calá-la".

Ela tinha. Essa era a última coisa que nós precisávamos, no entanto. "Guarde a sua violência para alguém que verdadeiramente mereça isso".

Rose sorriu. "Ah, eu vou".

"Não ele, Rose." Eu não queria que ela machucasse Edward. Nunca.

Ela deu de ombros. "Depende de qual seja o próximo passo dele".

"Eu disse a você, não haverá um".

"Veremos." Ela respondeu presunçosamente.

Eu a chutei debaixo da mesa. "O que eu disse sobre me dar esperança?"

"Certo, desculpe." Ela não parecia arrependida, no entanto. Ela ainda estava sorrindo.

"O quê?"

"Nada, Bella. Eu não posso sorrir?"

"Não, desse jeito você não pode".

"Ok." Ela colocou seus lábios em uma linha fina e eu ri. "Melhor?"

"Muito." Eu me obriguei a esmagar a esperança que senti no meu coração. Edward tinha ido embora. Eu tinha que seguir em frente.

**xoxoxoxox**

Quinta e sexta-feira passaram sem nenhuma comunicação de Alice, ou da pessoa que eu mais estava esperando. Está certo que eu não abri o _Palavras, _ou o meu e-mail depois de sexta-feira de manhã. Eu verifiquei e não tinha nada dele e eu senti as lágrimas ameaçando aparecer novamente, então resolvi ficar longe de ambos até que eu pudesse lidar com isso.

Eu ainda não tinha visto Alice. Ou ela saía antes que eu me levantasse, ou escapava de volta quando eu estava fora. Rose e eu tínhamos concordado em deixá-la em paz, mas eu tinha enviado uma mensagem para ela uma vez na noite de sexta-feira e não obtive resposta. Isso me deixou triste. Normalmente, quando eu estava me preparando para um encontro, Ali estaria bem ali cantando com entusiasmo e me ajudando a escolher o que vestir.

O restaurante em que iríamos era muito bom, então eu não podia usar meu jeans e moletom de capuz usuais, o que me deixou mais ressentida sobre o encontro, o que era ridículo porque fui eu quem tomei a iniciativa. Rose havia me abandonado para sair com Jess e Ângela esta noite, então eu estava por conta própria. Ela esteve resmungando consigo mesma muito nas últimas 24 horas e pulando a cada telefonema ou batida na porta. Era estranho. Eu não tinha ideia sobre o que ela estava tão impaciente.

Coloquei um vestido preto que terminava um pouco acima dos joelhos e tinha um decote quadrado que não mostrava muito. O medalhão de coração de ouro que o meu pai tinha me dado no meu aniversário de 16 anos era a única jóia que eu usava. Maquiagem leve e eu estava pronta. Bem, tão pronta quanto eu poderia ficar.

Eu ainda tinha meia hora para matar e meus dedos coçavam para abrir meu laptop, mas recusei-me a fazer isso. Antes que eu pudesse olhar para o meu telefone e debater se deveria ou não abrir o meu aplicativo _P__alavras_, ele tocou. Eu tive um breve momento de esperança, mas o toque não era o de Edward. Era a música-tema de Cops e só poderia ser uma pessoa e eu me senti sorrir pela primeira vez durante todo o dia.

"Oi, pai".

"Olá, Bella." Ele disse rispidamente. "Desde quando você ignora os meus e-mails?"

Oops. "Desculpe, pai, eu estive ocupada e não passei muito perto do computador".

"Desde quando?" Ele perguntou e eu tive que admitir que ele tinha razão. Nós dois sabíamos que eu vivia enterrada na coisa a maior parte do tempo.

"Eu só... eu não chequei meu e-mail nos últimos dias".

"Por quê?" Sua voz era muito curiosa. Isso vinha com o pacote de ser um policial. Ele nunca deixava as coisas sem questionar.

"Uh, nenhuma razão em particular".

"Isabella Marie Swan, você é uma péssima mentirosa. Eu enviei um e-mail para você na quinta-feira para perguntar se você viria para casa na pausa e você ainda tem que responder. Eu quero saber por que".

Eu suspirei. "Pai, não é grande coisa. Eu estava evitando verificar meu e-mail porque algo que eu queria que estivesse lá não estava e eu não queria verificar para confirmar que ainda não estava lá".

Houve uma longa pausa no outro lado da linha. "O que isso significa? Você está evitando seu e-mail porque não quer confirmar que algo que você está esperando não está lá? Do que você está falando, Bella?"

Porcaria. Tanto para não me deixar falar em círculos. "Eu tive uma briga com alguém, pai." Dois alguém, na verdade. "Nós não conversamos desde a manhã de quinta-feira e eu sei que não vamos nos falar mais, mas eu não quero confirmar isso verificando o meu e-mail e ver que é verdade".

Ele resmungou. "Quem é ele e o que ele fez?"

É claro que ele sabia que era um cara. "Fomos nós dois que estragamos as coisas, pai. E é uma longa história que eu não tenho tempo para contar agora".

"Você não tem tempo para o seu velho? Por que não?"

Olhei para o relógio. "Eu sempre tenho tempo para você, pai, é só que eu tenho um encontro em poucos minutos".

"Um encontro? Então vocês fizeram as pazes, depois de tudo?"

Bem que eu queria. "Não com o mesmo cara".

Outra pausa. "Eu entendo." Não, ele realmente não entedia. "Um, você tem certeza que quer sair com esse cara quando você está claramente ainda pensando no outro?"

Até tu, pai? "A coisa com o outro cara acabou".

Ele fez um barulho. "Você está mentindo para si mesma, em vez de para mim agora. Se tivesse acabado, você não estaria ignorando seus e-mails".

"Por que você me mandou um e-mail, de qualquer maneira? Você poderia ter ligado".

"Eu liguei, ao contrário de você. E eu preferi mandar um e-mail desta vez".

Isso era estranho. "Por quê?" Ele não respondeu. "Eu posso sempre abrir meu e-mail agora e..."

"Tudo bem!" Ele interrompeu, soando estranho. "Eu só queria saber se você viria para casa na pausa porque, uh..."

Eu nunca tinha ouvido meu pai soar tão inseguro. "O que aconteceu, papai?" Isso sempre o derretia.

"Porque, uh, eu... você se lembra de Sue Clearwater?"

"A bibliotecária? Claro." Isto era além de estranho. Será que ele... não! "Pai, você está namorando com ela?"

"Não! Quero dizer, sim! Quero dizer, ela é, uh, minha namorada agora". Tudo saiu em uma corrida de palavras e era tão bonitinho que eu tive que rir.

"Sua namorada? Isso é ótimo, pai." Por que ele teria tanta dificuldade em me dizer isso?

"Er, sim, bem... a coisa é, veja bem, ela, uh, acabou de se mudar para cá, então, você sabe, eu não queria que fosse estranho, nem nada".

Oh meu Deus, meu pai estava morando com uma mulher. Isso era incrível. "Isso é ótimo, pai. Estou feliz por você. Não será nada estranho." Contanto que eu não ouça vocês dois fazendo sexo. Isso sim seria estranho.

"Ok, bem, tudo bem então. Então você vem para casa?"

Eu ia? Eu deveria ir para a cabana. Eu não iria agora, porém. Por que eu não podia apenas dizer que sim? "Eu não tenho certeza ainda, pai. Estamos planejando algumas coisas, mas ainda não finalizamos nada." Por que eu disse isso? Eles estavam tão finalizados quanto poderiam. Eu só não queria admitir isso.

"Bem, deixe-me saber, ok? Se você não puder vir para casa naquele fim de semana, espero que você venha em breve. Eu realmente gostaria que você a conhecesse oficialmente".

Ele era tão adorável. "Eu vou, pai." Olhei para o relógio. Cinco minutos. "Eu tenho que ir".

"Tudo bem. Divirta-se em seu encontro hoje à noite, Bella, e se ele fizer alguma coisa que você não goste..."

"Eu tenho o spray de pimenta que você me deu, pai".

Ele riu. "Ótimo. Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você e esse cara que você está evitando, mas se você realmente gosta dele, você não deve fugir. Normalmente as coisas que assustam mais são aquelas pelas quais você mais deve lutar".

De onde tinha vindo isso? "Ok, obrigada, pai".

"Basta pensar nisso. E me ligue em breve".

Eu não faria nada, mas... "Eu ligarei. Amo você, pai".

"Amo você, Bells." Olhei para o meu telefone quando desliguei. Isso era estranho. Meu pai me dando conselhos amorosos. Rose tinha ligado para ele? Ele soou como ela por um minuto.

Balancei minha cabeça e coloquei o telefone na minha bolsa. Coloquei meus sapatos e fui para a sala de estar. Alice estava sentada no sofá lendo. Eu parei e ela olhou para mim. Nenhuma de nós disse nada por um minuto enquanto seus olhos se moviam para cima e para baixo de mim.

"Parece que você tem um encontro".

"Eu tenho".

Ela sorriu. "Edward Cullen se separou de Jane Turner por você? Estou impressionada".

Suas palavras perfuraram meu coração. "Não. Eu sairei com Colin".

Ela riu. "Isso foi rápido".

Eu não me incomodaria. Alice claramente ainda estava chateada comigo. "Tanto faz. Tchau, Alice".

"Eu achei que você não gostasse do Colin".

Parei na porta. "Eu não conheço Colin para gostar dele ou não. Como você tão astutamente apontou, Edward Cullen pode ter mulheres muito melhores do que eu. Estou apenas tentando seguir com a minha vida, em vez de ficar sentada por aí agindo como se o meu mundo inteiro tivesse acabado só porque meu coração foi quebrado. Você tem o mercado todo encurralado nisso agora mesmo." Eu saí antes que ela pudesse responder. Eu pensei ter ouvido um suspiro, mas eu não me importava.

Desci as escadas e avistei um carro preto esportivo chegando. Meu encontro estava aqui. Eu faria isso. Era apenas um encontro, eu não tinha que me casar com o cara. Respirei fundo e caminhei até o carro.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Eu não concordo com as atitudes de Bella. Ela está usando Colin para se vingar de Edward e isso nunca acaba bem. Alice está sendo uma criança... deve ser influência de Jasper. Rsrsrs. Como será que terminará a noite de Bella?_

_Beijos e até!_

_Nai_

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Bem, hoje teremos as duas fics. Estamos tentando manter o cronograma assim. Então, sejam legais e nos deixem reviews. Hahahah. Bem, e lembrem-se gente: Ainda não chegamos nem na metade da fic. Essa fic tem mais de 60 capitulos e em dois POVs... sejam pacientes e curtam conosco!  
_


	28. Uma palavra

**Aviso: Leia esse capítulo antes do Capítulo 19 de "Palavras com Estranhos"**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Uma palavra**

_Tradução: Mônica Kurkiewicz_

A porta do lado do motorista abriu e Colin saiu. Ele estava vestido em outro terno, este era cinza carvão com uma camisa branca e gravata. O que havia com esse cara e ternos? Admito, nós iríamos a um restaurante decente, mas um terno não era necessário. Edward provavelmente usaria uma bela camisa e jeans e ficaria dez vezes melhor... não. Não é justo, Bella. Não era como se ele me levaria a qualquer lugar, exceto, talvez, para o tribunal para obter uma ordem de restrição, já que ele pensava que eu era uma porra de perseguidora.

"Bella? Eu poderia ter ido até a porta, sabe?" Colin sorriu e eu tentei retribuir, mas tive a sensação de que eu parecia um bebê com gases. Ele foi para o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta para mim. Claro que ele tinha maneiras perfeitas. Edward provavelmente tinha também. Ele ajudou Jane a sair daquela limusine como um cavalheiro. Merda, pare com isso.

"Eu sei. Eu só estava pronta para ir".

"Ansiosa?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo mais. Ugh. Não. Ansiosa para ficar longe de Alice, no entanto.

Dei de ombros e entrei no carro. Ele fechou a porta e correu para o lado do motorista. "Como está sendo o seu fim de semana até agora?" Afivelei meu cinto e ele fez o mesmo antes de arrancar.

Meu fim de semana estava praticamente uma droga, e o seu, Colin? Dei de ombros novamente. "Foi tudo bem. Nada emocionante. Você?"

"Nada ruim. Consegui terminar o meu estudo de caso mais cedo hoje, então o resto do fim de semana está livre." Ele sorriu para mim e eu me perguntei se ele estava pensando que estava livre para mim. Nada provável, amigo. Jantar e acabou. Deus, eu era uma cadela. Eu tinha que tentar ser uma pessoa decente. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado. Ele realmente gostava de mim, ao contrário do cara que eu ama... gostava.

"Isso é bom. Eu tenho um grande artigo que devo trabalhar o dia todo amanhã." Aí. Arranquei pela raiz qualquer ideia que você tenha sobre amanhã. Meu trabalho já estava terminado, porém. Eu pensei em terminá-lo mais cedo para que eu pudesse estar livre para Edward no próximo fim de semana. Idiota.

"Isso é muito ruim. Parece que os professores gostam de nos carregar antes das Férias de Primavera. Você tem grandes planos?" Não. Não mais. Por que ele estava me perguntando coisas que tinham que reabrir minhas feridas? Ele manobrou seu carro em frente ao restaurante e um manobrista me ajudou a sair.

Esperei por Colin vir ao redor e pegar seu ticket antes de responder a ele. "Hum, nós ainda estamos trabalhando sobre o que queremos fazer. Nossos planos iniciais foram descartados completamente." Minha voz soou derrotada e hostil, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu não seria responsável pelo que eu dissesse, ou fizesse, se ele perguntasse quais eram esses planos. Ok, eu seria. Mas eu não queria fazer isso.

Ele colocou a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas para me guiar para frente e eu pulei para longe do seu toque. Ele levantou a mão. "Desculpe".

Eu tentei sorrir. "Está tudo bem. Você apenas me surpreendeu".

"Claro." Mas seus olhos azuis estavam cautelosos agora enquanto outro cara segurava a porta de vidro aberta. Subimos no elevador em silêncio e saímos no último andar do prédio que ficava o Max. Colin deu seu nome para a recepcionista e fomos levados a uma mesa perto da janela.

Olhei para a noite escura. "Ótima vista." Seattle era uma cidade linda à noite, mas, por alguma razão, olhar para as luzes e os edifícios me deixou triste.

"Sim. Você já esteve aqui antes?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nós viríamos para o aniversário de Ali no ano passado, mas..." Eu parei quando me lembrei que Rose e Royce tiveram uma grande briga e Rose, Alice e eu acabamos pedindo pizza. "Não deu certo." Eu terminei. Acabou realmente sendo uma noite divertida, uma vez que Royce foi embora e nós descartamos Tyler e Jared. Se eu simplesmente tivesse o descartado para o bem naquela época.

"Nós viemos algumas vezes para ocasiões especiais. Minha formatura, o aniversário da minha mãe, quando meu pai tornou-se sócio da sua empresa. Tenho certeza de que viremos para a formatura de Brady este ano também. Ele é ótimo. Espero que você goste".

"Tenho certeza que vou gostar." Eu só quero ir para casa.

"O que vocês gostariam de beber?" Vi nossa garçonete olhando Colin com interesse antes de desviar o olhar quando eu olhei para ela. Eu quase bufei. Como se eu me importasse? Cara, isso era terrível. Eu realmente precisava superar isso e tentar ter um bom tempo. Isso foi minha idéia estúpida e não tão brilhante, afinal.

"Apenas água para mim." Eu disse a ela.

"Nenhum vinho?" Colin perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok, água para mim também".

"Ok, posso oferecer algum aperitivo?"

"Bella, você gostaria de alguma coisa?"

"Oh, não, está tudo bem." Eu não tinha sequer olhado para o cardápio, mas eu não estava exatamente morrendo de fome. Havia borboletas no meu estômago e eu realmente só queria pedir o meu jantar.

"Coquetel de camarão e tortas de caranguejo, por favor. Você gosta de frutos do mar, Bella?" Eu assenti e ele voltou para a garçonete. "Então será isso".

Ele sorriu brilhantemente para mim quando ela se afastou. "Eles têm um bife realmente bom." E caro. Merda. Eu deveria tê-lo deixado me levar ao McDonalds. Não, eu deveria simplesmente ter ficado em casa e não pegado meu telefone e ligado para ele. Eu era tão imbecil.

"Oh, eu provavelmente terei apenas uma salada." Isso ainda era ridículo, 15 dólares. Talvez eu devesse pagá-lo de volta.

"Uma salada? Bella, por favor, eu vi você comer uma pizza média inteira antes".

Ele viu? Oh merda, ele viu. Primeiro ano, Mike Newton apostou comigo que eu não podia. Eu ganhei uma caixa livre de cerveja e vomitei as tripas cerca de 20 minutos depois.

Eu realmente sorri com a lembrança. "Eu fiquei tão enjoada! Eu não conseguia nem olhar para a comida por dois dias. Eu não acho que você queira que eu tente algo assim".

"Aí está!" Ele disse, triunfante. Eu olhei para ele em confusão. "Um sorriso real. Esse é o primeiro que você me deu desde... bem, provavelmente, desde o seu primeiro ano".

"Isso não é verdade." Não podia ser, podia?

"Ok, talvez não inteiramente verdade, mas é o primeiro que eu consegui desde que encontrei você no bar com o meu irmão".

Isso era... provavelmente verdade. "Desculpe".

"Não se desculpe." Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e a colocou sobre a minha. Eu automaticamente a afastei. "Bella, ouça, você não quer estar aqui, não é?"

Porcaria. Ele viu através de mim. Eu abri minha boca para mentir, mas ele balançou a cabeça. "O que aconteceu?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Embora eu tivesse uma boa ideia do que ele queria dizer.

"Eu quero dizer, alguns dias atrás você estava meio envolvida. Agora você não está e você está aqui parecendo que está a prestes a fazer uma prova, ou algo assim".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sinto muito. As coisas com ele meio que explodiram e eu liguei para você, mesmo que..." Eu parei, porque eu não sabia como terminar a frase. Mesmo que eu quisesse estar com ele? Mesmo que eu o amasse?

"Mesmo que você não esteja pronta." Ele terminou para mim. Ele fechou seu cardápio e se recostou.

"Sim, eu não estou. Achei que eu poderia ser como Rose, sabe?"

Ele riu. "Rose é original e eu gosto muito dela, mas você não é nada como ela, Bella".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu sei. Ela é destemida. Eu fico com medo de tudo. Eu não posso nem ir a um encontro com um cara legal sem surtar sobre isso".

"Bem, obrigado por isso, mas não é grande coisa. Eu já estive nessa situação." Ele tomou um gole da água que tinha aparecido sem eu sequer perceber. "Eu não tive um encontro por vários meses depois que Tara e eu terminamos." Tara? Ao meu olhar vazio, ele continuou. "Nós estávamos na faculdade de Direito juntos e namoramos por pouco mais de um ano".

"Eu sinto muito".

Ele sorriu. "Não sinta. Foi há muito tempo. Estou apenas deixando você saber que eu entendo. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Ah, eu não sei." Eu não estava completamente confortável com isso, além do mais, eu mal podia explicar minha situação com Edward. "Tenho certeza que você não quer ouvir sobre isso".

Ele riu, mostrando aqueles dentes ultra brancos novamente. Seria rude perguntar que tipo de pasta de dente ele usava? "Está claramente em sua mente, então, por que não falar sobre isso? Obter a perspectiva de um cara, e tudo isso?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Há algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não posso contar".

"Então me diga o que você pode." Ele incentivou. Eu parei quando a garçonete trouxe os aperitivos e dois pratos.

"Vocês estão prontos para pedir o jantar?"

Comecei a estender a mão para o meu cardápio novamente, mas Colin respondeu. "Ainda não, obrigado." Droga, ele arrastaria isso? Ele sorriu para mim. "Desculpe, eu estava pensando em talvez nós apenas comermos isso e irmos embora? Eu sei que você não está com vontade e..." E eu me senti péssima.

"Colin, eu..."

Ele acenou com a mão. "Sério, Bella, não é grande coisa. Prefiro que você não se obrigue a passar a noite comigo. Que tal nós chamarmos isso de um bate-papo pré-jantar entre amigos?"

Por que eu não podia estar atraída por Colin? Ele era um cara perfeitamente legal, que não achava que eu era uma vadia total por não querer sair com ele, mas estava aqui, de qualquer maneira. Ele não era Edward, porém, e eu simplesmente não podia fingir.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu não quero impedi-lo de jantar. Nós dois podemos pedir e eu simplesmente pagarei a minha parte".

Colin riu. "Não, Bella, está tudo bem. Estou realmente querendo comer algum tipo de tranqueira. Eu pegarei alguma coisa depois".

"Colin, sério, nós podemos comer aqui".

"Bella, confie em mim." Seu sorriso parecia ser real. Ele pegou um pouco de camarão e um par de tortas de caranguejo em um prato e empurrou os aperitivos para mim. "Coma um pouco e conte-me os detalhes".

Eu suspirei e peguei alguns camarões e algum molho de coquetel. "Eu me sinto terrível".

"Você não tem razão para isso. Estive em alguns encontros terríveis na minha época. Este nem sequer entra entre os cinco primeiros. Eu gosto de você, Bella, como pessoa. Estou atraído por você, sim, mas você está envolvida com outra pessoa." Eu balancei minha cabeça e ele riu. "Talvez você não esteja realmente envolvida, mas você está emocionalmente envolvida. Vamos chamar isso de um adiantamento. Você pode pagar isso se e quando você estiver realmente pronta para sair comigo. Ok?"

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Tudo bem. Você é muito mais agradável do que eu mereço".

Ele engoliu seu pedaço de torta de caranguejo.. "Não é verdade. Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu?"

O que eu poderia dizer a ele? "Bem, é um pouco estranho porque nós nunca nos encontramos".

Colin assentiu. "Coisa de internet?"

Essa era a melhor maneira de descrever isso. Eu realmente não poderia dizer muito a ele sobre isso sem deixá-lo saber que Edward era um ator. "Sim. Ele é... ele é meio que uma pessoa conhecida".

"Famoso?" Ele perguntou, parecendo interessado.

"Sim. E eu não posso dizer quem".

Ele sorriu. "Sem problema. Então você está certa de que ele é quem ele diz que é?"

Eu suspirei. "Bem, na verdade, ele não sabia que eu sabia que ele era famoso. Eu meio que saí para encontrá-lo e consegui".

Colin parecia quase impressionado. "E ele descobriu que você sabia?" Eu assenti, miserável enquanto eu lembrava da nossa conversa. Eu tinha fodido majestosamente tudo que não era nem mesmo engraçado. "E eu assumo que ele ficou descontente".

Eu ri. "Isso é um eufemismo. Foi culpa minha, totalmente. Eu vi algo e reagi fora de proporção e o ataquei com isso, e é claro que eu não deveria saber sobre isso, porque eu não deveria saber quem ele era".

Eu comi meu camarão e era realmente bom. Pena que eu tinha arruinado a nossa noite antes de começar. Talvez eu voltasse aqui para um encontro real.

"Sim? Então o que aconteceu?"

"Palavras de raiva. Ele me chamou de perseguidora, eu o chamei de traidor. Ele me acusou de mentir sobre o meu passado e tudo mais, e eu esfreguei meu encontro com você na cara dele." Atirei a ele um olhar de culpa e ele riu.

"Então isso explica a sua ligação. Suponho que isso foi antes desse confronto?" Eu assenti. "Bem, eu estou meio que estranhamente lisonjeado que você me usou para fazer ciúmes em algum cara famoso".

Eu ri. "Você é estranho".

"Talvez, mas isso é lisonjeiro. Então, como você terminou as coisas?"

"Eu, uh, disse a ele para se divertir com a garota que eu o acusei de sair e ele me disse para me divertir com você".

Colin soltou um assobio baixo. "Brutal. Quando foi isso?"

"Quinta de manhã".

"E você não falou com ele desde então?"

"Não." Eu suspirei. "Eu não tenho verificado meu email, mas estou bastante confiante de que ele não escreveu para mim, e ele certamente não ligou".

"Então, por que você não liga para ele? Você me ligou. Você é capaz disso".

Eu o encarei. "Você não me ouviu dizer que ele me chamou de perseguidora? Eu não acho que ele seja verdadeiramente um fã meu agora".

"Talvez não, mas você estava irritada na ocasião. Agora que vocês dois tiveram um par de dias para se acalmar, vocês deveriam tentar conversar." Eu dei de ombros. "O que você tem a perder?"

Boa pergunta. "Minha dignidade?"

Ele riu. "Parece-me que você provavelmente já perdeu isso quando brigou com ele".

Eu encontrei seu olhar divertido. "Isso faz de você a terceira pessoa que acha que eu deveria tentar falar com ele".

"Bem, tenho certeza que eu sou o melhor do grupo, mas eu gosto quando as pessoas concordam comigo".

Eu ri. "Eu direi isso a Rose".

"Por favor, não. Ela é a melhor, de longe." Ele revirou os olhos. "Ela já odeia o meu irmão já, eu não preciso ficar na lista dela também".

"Ela não o odeia, exatamente." Ele riu e eu sorri. "Ok, talvez ela odeie que lhe digam o que fazer".

"A maioria de nós odeia. Mas eu estou dizendo a você, de qualquer maneira. Ligue para ele. Se ele não responder, envie um e-mail. Livre-se de tudo e você se sentirá melhor. Pelo menos você sabe que tentou, certo?"

"Talvez." A ideia de tentar falar com Edward tinha borboletas voando no meu estômago novamente, mas elas eram do tipo animadas. Era possível ainda salvar alguma coisa? Ele pode não querer ficar comigo de novo, mas talvez ele possa pelo menos não me odiar. Eu poderia lidar com isso. Talvez. Ok, não realmente, mas era um começo. Eu já tinha perdido tudo, de qualquer maneira, então Colin estava certo, não havia mais nada que eu poderia perder. Orgulho, talvez, mas para onde isso tinha me levado?

Ele sorriu de forma conhecedora. "Você fará isso".

Eu assenti. "Acho que eu vou".

"Ótimo. Espero que você me deixe saber como foi." A garçonete voltou e Colin virou-se para ela. "Receio que nós tenhamos que ir. Podemos ter a conta?" Ela pareceu momentaneamente surpresa, mas saiu para buscá-la.

"Obrigada, Colin. Você é muito mais legal sobre isso do que deveria ser".

"Eu sou um cara legal, Bella".

"Você é. Eu queria..."

Ele levantou uma mão. "Não, não diga. Você gosta do seu cara famoso e não há nada de errado com isso. Como eu disse, se não der certo de verdade e você decidir que gostaria de sair comigo, nós veremos se eu estou disponível." Ele sorriu. "Eu sou um pegador, você sabe".

Eu ri. "Você é, e a nossa garçonete gostaria de pegar você." Ele pareceu surpreso. "Você não percebeu?"

"Não. Meu irmão diz que eu sou alheio às garotas que estão interessadas em mim." Ele riu. "Eu acho que vou atrás daquelas que não estão. Devo ser masoquista".

"Por favor. Se fosse qualquer outro momento da minha vida, eu estaria interessada".

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado por isso, Bella." Ele pegou a conta e colocou um par de notas de 20, que era bem mais do que nós devíamos. "Vamos levá-la para casa. Você tem uma ligação para fazer".

Eu tinha. Se ele me disser para ir para o inferno, bem, pelo menos eu saberia.

**xoxoxoxox**

Colin parou em frente ao meu prédio. "Boa sorte, Bella".

"Obrigada." Perguntei-me se eu deveria beijá-lo na bochecha, ou algo assim, mas não parecia certo. Abri a porta e acenei para ele quando saí. "Vejo você por aí".

"Com certeza. Espero algum tipo de atualização em suas tentativas de falar com ele. Eu ficarei feliz por você se as coisas funcionarem, ok?"

"Ok." Eu sorri para ele novamente. Ele realmente era um ótimo cara. Fechei a porta do carro e fui até a minha casa, abrindo a porta. Eu não podia esperar para sair deste vestido e entrar em algumas roupas confortáveis e ligar para Edward. Fechei a porta e tranquei as fechaduras, virando na sala de estar. Alice estava lá, sentada na poltrona e olhando para mim.

"Você está em casa cedo." Ela parecia chateada ainda e eu realmente não estava com vontade para lidar com ela e Edward esta noite.

"Sim".

"Então, como é que foi?"

Como se ela se importasse? "Você está falando comigo de novo?"

"Parece isso." Alice me disse sarcasticamente.

"Bem, isso é ótimo, mas eu realmente não estou com vontade agora." Comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto.

"Isso é muito ruim. Eu estou com vontade de falar sobre tudo. Acho que você me deve isso depois de ter mentido para mim por semanas".

Maldição. Parecia que esta era a minha noite para enfrentar tudo, afinal. "Eu não menti para você! Eu só não disse que estava falando com Edward. Você teria ficado tão chateada, Alice. Inferno, olha como você encarou isso".

"Eu sei como eu encarei isso e sinto muito. Eu ainda acho que você estava errada por não me dizer, mas eu nunca deveria ter dito as coisas que eu disse." Alice realmente parecia que quis dizer isso e eu vi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. "Por favor, sente-se e me conte tudo?"

Eu suspirei e afundei no sofá. "O que você quer saber?"

"Primeiro, diga-me por que você está em casa tão cedo".

Sério? Como se isso não fosse óbvio? "Você sabe por que. Eu não queria ir, em primeiro lugar. Não demorou muito para Colin descobrir. Ele me disse que poderíamos encerrar a noite depois que comemos nossos aperitivos. Ele é um cara legal e merecia mais do que um não-encontro comigo".

"Você o beijou?"

Certo. Eu não poderia sequer deixar o pobre rapaz me tocar sem saltar um metro e meio. "Claro que não. Nós concordamos em nos separar como amigos e ele me disse que se eu decidisse que estou realmente pronta para namorar, para avisá-lo".

"Bem, isso é bom. Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu com Edward." Ela conseguiu dizer isso sem soar irritada.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu. Eu o vi com Jane." E então eu fui e fodi tudo, porque é isso que eu faço.

"Sim, eu sei, mas o que aconteceu depois?"

Ela tinha o direito de saber toda a história e eu sentia falta de falar com ela. "Eu fui estúpida. Eu marquei o encontro com Colin e então, quando Edward me mandou uma mensagem sobre passar tempo com ele, eu disse a ele que tinha um encontro. Ele ligou e tudo saiu. Eu estava brava, então eu disse a ele que sabia quem ele era, e ele me chamou de perseguidora e disse-me para ter um bom encontro".

"Ele chamou você de perseguidora?" Alice disse isso muito como Rose disse e eu me senti um pouco satisfeita que ela ainda era um pouco protetora comigo.

"Sim".

"Você não é uma perseguidora, Bella".

"Isso é o que eu disse a ele, mas ele não quis ouvir. Eu só queria uma chance de conhecê-lo. Eu não sei o que há de tão errado nisso." Talvez eu tenha feito tudo errado, mas eu realmente não achava que algo aconteceria além de nos falarmos um pouco. Eu nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por ele de verdade. Eu certamente nunca pensei que ele se apaixonaria também. Por que eu pensaria isso? Era insano.

"Não há nada de errado com isso. Quando você descobriu que o tinha com certeza?"

Eu suspirei e brinquei com a barra do meu vestido. "Eu não sabia com certeza até que conversamos pelo IMed. Ele me disse que seu nome era Edward um pouco antes disso, então eu suspeitei que estava certa, mas eu não tinha certeza até então".

"Como você soube?" Alice sentou-se mais para a frente.

"Coisas que ele compartilhou comigo sobre Irina. O fato de que ele estava na Europa. Eu não me lembro, foi um monte de pequenas coisas que confirmaram isso para mim." Eu não conseguia sequer lembrar todas as pequenas coisas que eu assinalei no início mais. As coisas tinham se movido para muito além disso, e eu simplesmente parei de pensar sobre o ator e comecei a pensar sobre o homem.

"E se não fosse ele?"

"Eu não me importaria, Alice. Eu gostava dele. Ele me fazia sentir... merda, eu nem sei como descrever isso. Ele me fazia sentir bonita, mesmo antes de eu enviar uma foto a ele. Ele me fazia rir e me excitava e me fazia feliz, tudo ao mesmo tempo." Eu gostaria que ele fosse outra pessoa, porque então eu não teria ficado ciumenta e ele não me odiaria agora.

"Você, eu não sei, agiu de forma diferente com ele?"

Que inferno de tipo de pergunta era essa? "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei, você agiu como alguém que você não é para fazê-lo gostar de você? Você descobriu o nome dele, certo, então talvez você descobriu a mulher perfeita para ele.".

Ela estava sendo meio estranha. "Por que você está me fazendo tantas perguntas?"

"Porque você me deixou de fora, lembra?" Sua voz começou a levantar e eu corri para acabar com isso. Eu não tinha mais forças em mim para brigar com ela.

"Tudo bem. Não. Eu não sei nada sobre que tipo de pessoa Edward gosta, Alice. Eu sei quem ele namorou e eu não posso remotamente me comparar com as aparências delas. Quem mais eu poderia ser? Eu sou péssima sendo qualquer um além de mim. Tentei ser como Rose esta noite e Colin viu através de mim e me trouxe para casa." De volta à Bella entediante. Era muito mais fácil.

"Você não estava pronta." Alice apontou.

"Eu sei. Eu quasei desmarquei isso, mas imaginei que, já que Edward me odeia agora, não havia razão para não ir. Eu terei que namorar eventualmente, certo?"

Alice riu. "Eu não sei. Você estava bem sem namorar antes. Você conseguiu Edward Cullen".

"Eu o perdi." E nada jamais tinha doído tanto.

"Talvez. Você já tentou falar com ele desde então?"

"Não. Eu nem sequer olhei para o meu _Palavras, _ou meu e-mail, porque eu sabia que não haveria nada dele e doeria ver isso. Ter notícias dele tem sido o destaque do meu dia, mesmo quando só tínhamos tempo para uma palavra rápida e um par de frases". Eu sentia falta de tudo. As palavras doces, as palavras sexy, aprender sobre ele, compartilhar coisas sobre mim. Era incrível o quanto eu viria a confiar em nossas conversas em tão pouco tempo.

"Bem, se você realmente gosta dele, você deve tentar falar com ele. Explique que você gosta dele, famoso ou não".

Eu ri. Eu tinha planejado isso, mas agora, falando com Alice sobre tudo, parecia uma ideia estúpida. Por que ele me perdoaria? Nós provavelmente nunca voltaríamos ao que tínhamos. "Você não o ouviu, Alice. Ele me odeia. Ele acha que eu sou uma perseguidora. Ele achou que eu inventei Tyler, pelo amor de Deus. Por que eu faria isso?"

"As pessoas fazem coisas loucas para satisfazer suas paixões. Olhe para nós." Alice balançou sua cabeça com um sorriso. "Eu estava enviando mensagens sexuais para um adolescente".

Bom, nós poderíamos falar de outra coisa por um minuto. "Você já falou com ele?"

"Não. Eu falaria na quarta-feira, mas..."

"Sim, mas..." A vida era cheia de 'mas'.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. Eu estava magoada, mas não era desculpa para isso. Rose estava certa sobre mim." Os olhos cinzentos de Alice estavam implorando comigo para perdoá-la. Nós duas estivemos erradas, porém. Havia coisas que não poderíamos tomar de volta, mas eu sabia que poderíamos seguir em frente.

"Eu sinto muito também. Você não poderia saber que eu estava falando com Edward. Eu deveria ter esclarecido na manhã após eu ter enviado minha primeira palavra".

"Talvez, mas eu ainda teria me convencido de que eu tinha o Edward certo. Steven Steele, o quanto eu fui estúpida?"

Eu tive que rir. "Você poderia facilmente ter estado certa".

"Não. Você merecia encontrá-lo. Eu sinto muito. Eu estava com ciúmes como o inferno e simplesmente muito irritada, Bella." As lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Alice e eu corri para abraçá-la. Eu não aguentava vê-la chorar. Houve choro demais ultimamente.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu deveria ter contado a você antes. Lamento que você descobriu do jeito que descobriu".

Ela me apertou de volta. "Nada mais de segredos, ok?"

"Ok." Segredos claramente nunca me levaram a nenhum lugar bom. Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira, duas vezes.

"Eu te amo, você sabe. Você é minha irmã".

Sim, e ela era a minha. Irmãs brigavam. "Eu também te amo".

"Eu acho que vou ligar para Jasper. É hora de eu falar com ele. E é hora de você falar com Edward. Você o encontrou quando ninguém mais o fez, e eu garanto que nós não fomos as únicas a tentar. Acho que vocês pertencem um ao outro." Seu tom era encorajador agora. Eu a soltei e levantei.

Eu tive que rir, já eram quatro pessoas agora. "Você falou com o meu pai, ou algo assim? Ele me disse que evitá-lo não era a resposta".

"Não, mas Charlie é um cara inteligente".

Ele era. Oh! Eu tinha algo que a faria realmente sorri. "Sim. Oh meu Deus, eu não disse a você! Aparentemente, Sue Clearwater está morando com ele".

Ela gritou e saltou na cadeira, batendo palmas. "O quê? Charlie tem uma namorada? Isso eu tenho que ver!"

"Sim, ele me ligou para ver se eu iria para casa na Férias de Primavera." Malditas Férias de Primavera. Seria tão bom.

"Você vai?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu não sei. Era para eu ir para uma cabana no Monte Rainier com Edward, mas isso obviamente não acontecerá, então... talvez? Eu disse ao meu pai que o avisaria".

"Bem, parece-me que você deve falar com Edward e, em seguida, fazer um plano. As Férias de Primavera são em menos de uma semana".

"Eu sei. Vamos ver. Vou me trocar e vegetar por algum tempo, eu acho".

"Parece justo." Eu me dirigi ao meu quarto. A voz de Alice me parou.

"Ah, e Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Edward não é nada como Tyler. Sinto muito por ter dito isso. Você precisa falar com ele".

Eu falaria. Talvez não esta noite, agora, mas eu falaria em breve. Eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "Obrigada, Alice. Eu pensarei sobre isso".

Acendi minha luz e entrei no meu quarto. Algo se moveu pelo canto do meu olho e eu olhei para a minha cama. Meu coração parou e depois começou a martelar. Não podia ser. Eu estava tendo alucinações. Eu obviamente sofri uma grave ruptura mental de todo o drama e tensão na minha vida. Agora eu estava o vendo sentado na minha cama, como se ele pertencesse àquele lugar. Seus olhos verdes estavam olhando para mim como se ele estivesse com sede e eu fosse o único copo de água em quilômetros. Eu sonhei com ele olhando para mim desse jeito antes de me beijar completamente. Sua mão direita levantou em uma espécie de aceno e ele sorriu. Ele parecia real. Ele poderia ser real?

"Edward?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fico tão feliz que a Alice e a Bella se acertaram. Fico com pena desse Colin. Será que é o Edward, ou a Bella ficou louca de vez? Colin, se a Bella não te quer, eu quero, vem que eu vou acabar com os seus ternos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**

_Daqui a pouco PcE... comentemmmm!_


	29. Cara a cara

**Nota:**

**Este cap. e o cap. 20 de **_**Palavras com Estranhos**_** são praticamente iguais, pois os diálogos são os mesmos. Porém, neste aqui vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Bella durante a conversa, enquanto em **_**PcE**_** vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Edward. Vale a pena ler os dois, mesmo que tenha coisas repetidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Cara a cara**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

Era isso. Eu tinha oficialmente enlouquecido. Onde estava Rose? Ela precisava ter certeza de que os homens de jaleco branco não me drogassem. Eu claramente não precisava deles. Eu já estava vendo coisas.

"Aconteceu." Fechei meus olhos e os esfreguei. "Eu estou tendo um surto psicótico. Eu enlouqueci. Era só uma questão de tempo".

Ele riu, sua risada rica e feliz que eu já tinha ouvido várias vezes no telefone antes de eu foder com tudo. Abri meus olhos e ele ainda estava lá. "Isso é real?"

Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu comecei a pensar que talvez eu não tivesse enlouquecido. De alguma forma, Edward estava no meu quarto, observando-me nervosamente porque eu estava agindo como uma louca. Sua mão lentamente se aproximou de mim e empurrou meu cabelo do meu rosto, seus dedos tocando minha bochecha. Real. Puta merda, ele era real e suas mãos estavam em mim. Eu senti seu toque até as pontas dos meus dedos dos pés. Era muito melhor ter seus belos dedos em mim do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

"Oi, Bella".

Essa voz. Ela varreu sobre mim e eu puxei uma respiração profunda, tocando minha bochecha onde seus dedos estiveram, sentindo o eco dos seus dedos ali.

"Você está realmente aqui." Ele assentiu, mas eu ainda tinha que ter certeza. Coloquei minha mão em seu peito e, meu Deus, ele era toda duro e bom e eu só queria fazer coisas com ele, mas não. De alguma forma ele estava aqui, mas nós tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar. Eu bati no seu peito e ele permaneceu sólido. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. Seria maravilhoso se os últimos dois dias não passassem de um pesadelo.

"Isso não pode ser real. Eu estou sonhando, certo? Eu acordarei de manhã e tudo estará ferrado de novo".

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e aquela sensação atirou através de mim novamente. Era como se cada nervo do meu corpo estivesse anexado à mão que ele me tocou. "Eu realmente espero que esse não seja o caso".

Okay. Então, ele estava aqui. Por que ele estava aqui? "O quê, por que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei baixinho. Cada palavra dura que dissemos ecoou nos meus ouvidos novamente e eu me senti começar a lacrimejar. Ele me puxou contra ele e eu fui envolvida em um cheiro de homem limpo, com sabão, que eu queria respirar para sempre. Coloquei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e pressionei meu rosto em seu peito. Ele era real. Ele realmente era. Talvez ele não me odiasse.

Suas mãos estavam esfregando minhas costas levemente e senti algo se mover pelo meu cabelo. Ele me beijou? Talvez isso fosse realmente um sonho. Era tão bom estar em seus braços, porém.

"Bella, baby, por favor, não chore. Eu não acho que posso suportar isso." Baby? Eu olhei para cima para ele, tentando absorver o fato de que ele me chamou de baby novamente. Seus polegares moveram sobre as minhas bochechas e enxugaram as lágrimas que eu parecia não conseguia parar de chorar. Era irritante porque ele estava aqui e eu não deveria estar chorando em cima dele. Mas ele estava me tocando e eu nunca queria que ele parasse, então eu choraria para sempre se fosse necessário.

"Podemos conversar?" Ele perguntou, estudando-me intensamente com aqueles belos olhos verdes. Eu queria me perder neles, mas ele estava certo. Ele percorreu um longo caminho e nós precisávamos conversar.

Eu me afastei e enxuguei minhas lágrimas. "Eu acho que nós devemos, hein?" Eu não achei que poderia ficar em pé muito mais tempo, então sentei na cama. Ele olhou em volta, então eu dei um tapinha na cama ao meu lado. Talvez ele não quisesse sentar tão perto de mim, mas eu precisava dele lá, se ele quisesse. Ele não hesitou, sentando e pegando minha mão na sua imediatamente. Tentei ignorar o zumbido passando por mim desta vez. Eu tinha que focar. Este pode ser o único tempo que teremos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Melhor começar com uma das grandes.

"Meu irmão me trouxe até aqui." Emmett estava aqui? Rose morreria. Olhei em volta para ver se eu tinha de alguma forma perdido o homem gigante. Edward riu e, foi lindo. "Ele está conseguindo um quarto de hotel e comida e outras coisas. Tenho que ligar para ele em breve".

"Certo. Hum, por que você veio? Quero dizer, não que eu esteja chateada que você veio, ou algo assim, porque eu não estou. Estou realmente..." Fechei meus olhos e tentei imaginar o que dizer em primeiro lugar dentre as bilhões de coisas que eu precisava dizer. Por que ele estava aqui? Ah, é claro. Sua reputação. Eu tinha que tranquilizá-lo. "Eu sinto muito." Eu puxei minha mão da dele e levantei, não querendo tocá-lo enquanto eu reiterava o fato de que eu não estava atrás de publicidade. "Você provavelmente está aqui para ter certeza de que eu quis dizer o que eu disse sobre ir para a imprensa".

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas eu me apressei em dizer. "Eu quis dizer isso. Eu não estava lá para machucar você, Edward. Estou tão, tão triste que eu fiz isso. Eu nunca contaria a ninguém as coisas que nós conversamos." Eu estava andando e gesticulando. Meus pés doíam, então eu tirei os estúpidos sapatos. Eu queria sair do meu vestido, mas isso poderia esperar.

"Ok, quero dizer, eu disse a Rose algumas coisas, mas não algo muito ruim, e ela não vai para a imprensa." Então, novamente, com Rose, tudo era possível. "Bem, sim, ela pode porque está muito irritada com você me chamando de perseguidora, mas eu não vou deixá-la. Ela geralmente me ouve. Exceto, ela não ouviu, não é?" Eu parei e me virei para olhar para ele. "Ela ligou para você? Ela fez você vir?" Ela tinha que ter feito.

Ele ergueu suas mãos. "Bella, você, por favor, poderia sentar-se novamente? Você está me deixando tonto." Fiz o que ele pediu e sua mão parecia estar à espera da minha novamente, então eu fui em frente e a peguei. Ele gostava de mim? Ele sentia que nós precisávamos estar nos tocando? Mesmo com o zumbido de volta, isso me acalmou, de certo modo.

"Eu não estou aqui porque estou preocupado com você indo para a imprensa." Isso era ótimo. Comecei a responder e seu dedo pousou nos meus lábios. Puta merda, seu dedo estava bem ali. Eu poderia beijá-lo, ou chupá-lo, ou... foco, maldição. "Minha vez, ok? Você me fez algumas perguntas e eu gostaria de respondê-las." Eu assenti e tentei não pensar naquele dedo fazendo todos os tipos de coisas interessantes para mim.

"Primeiramente, eu estou aqui porque nós precisávamos conversar, cara a cara. Sem mais mentiras, sem mais segredos, sem mais mal-entendidos. Isso funciona para você?" Seus olhos perfuravam os meus.

"Sim".

"Bom." Ele sorriu e eu automaticamente retornei o sorriso. "Sim, Rose ligou." Maldita seja, eu disse a ela para não ligar! "Mas ela não me encontrou. Ela pegou o meu irmão. Aparentemente, os dois falaram sobre nós dois e determinaram que precisavámos conversar um com o outro. Meu irmão tomou para si a tarefa de me colocar dentro do carro sob o pretexto de ir para um test-drive e depois me disse que estavámos vindo para cá".

Ele estava aqui contra a sua vontade. É claro que ele estava. "Então, você não queria vir." Eu ouvi a tristeza em minha própria voz e tentei removê-la.

Ele apertou minha mão. "Não no começo." Ele inclinou a cabeça. Seu cabelo parecia tão macio. Eu queria tocá-lo. Talvez eu pudesse tocá-lo uma vez antes de ele ir embora. "Bem, eu não estava admitindo isso no início. Eu poderia ter lutado mais com ele sobre isso, ou eu poderia ter chamado a polícia, mas não o fiz porque uma grande parte de mim queria vê-la".

Ele queria? Essas palavras me fizeram feliz, mas eu não entendi. "Por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Eu pensei que você me odiasse".

"Eu queria. Eu tentei. Eu arremessei algumas coisas quando desligamos o telefone, eu fui e bati completamente em Alec, eu bebi... nenhuma dessas coisas tirou você da minha cabeça. O que eu realmente queria era voltar o relógio em um ou dois dias e voltar para a feliz ignorância".

Eu ri porque eu tive esse pensamento momentos atrás. "Sim, eu mesma já pensei nisso mais de uma vez".

"Há tantas coisas que eu quero saber. Alice perguntou a você um monte delas".

Alice? Ela armou para mim. Ela me ajudou. Talvez as coisas realmente poderiam ficar bem entre nós novamente. Nossa conversa tinha sido boa. Isso foi melhor, se ele gostou do que ouviu. "Então, você ouviu tudo aquilo?"

"Sim. Ela foi um pouco hostil no começo, mas então ela decidiu que queria me ajudar, para tornar as coisas melhores para vocês duas".

Oh, eu aposto que ela foi hostil! "Ela disse a você sobre aquilo?"

Sua risada passou por mim. "Bem, sim. Eu não posso dizer que acompanhei tudo, mas eu sei que ela encontrou um eu de 17 anos de idade e você não disse a ela que tinha o eu verdadeiro e tudo isso explodiu." Ele me estudou. "Ela disse que falou algumas coisas muito dolorosas para você e queria tentar compensar para você fazendo-lhe aquelas perguntas por mim".

Fale de uma noite estranha. Meu encontro não foi sequer a parte estranha. Eu não teria imaginado isso. "Uau. Isso é simplesmente... eu não posso envolver minha cabeça em torno disso. Eu vou para um encontro com o cara errado e volto para casa para encontrar o certo sentado no meu quarto e a companheira de quarto que parecia me odiar possivelmente me perdoou e está me ajudando".

"Sim, é um dia muito estranho, de modo geral." Ele olhou para os seus sapatos. "Você tem certeza que ele era o cara errado? Quero dizer, eu ouvi o que você disse para Alice, mas... você não gosta dele?" Ele parecia tão incerto. Ele não sabia? Ninguém jamais poderia substituí-lo no meu coração.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Ele é bom, mas ele não é..." Eu parei, não tendo certeza se deveria dizer ou não. "Você." Edward sorriu brilhantemente para isso e eu queria beijá-lo.

Espere. O que eu estava pensando? Ele tinha uma namorada. Eu puxei minha mão da sua. "Isso não importa, porém, certo? Eu esqueci. Você tem Jane. Eu... por que... por que você está aqui?" Ele viajou por todo esse caminho para o que exatamente?

"Bella, eu não tenho Jane. Eu nunca tive. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas no mundo. O namorado dela a deixou e ela precisava de alguém para andar no tapete vermelho com ela para que ela não parecesse patética e sozinha." Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Ela sabe tudo sobre você. Nós conversamos sobre você na limusine, mas ela estava bebendo e em seguida as perguntas a aborreceram, então ela disse algo estúpido".

Sério? O olhar em seus olhos, no entanto. A maneira como ele a tocou. Eu não podia esquecer nem se eu tentasse. "E sobre a maneira que você a tocou?"

"Ela tinha acabado de vê-lo com a sua nova e mais jovem garota. Eu estava apenas tentando apoiá-la, dizendo a ela que ela valia um bilhão dessas garotas e que ele lamentaria deixá-la ir. Jane é ótima, Bella, mas ela não é ótima para mim. Ela é como minha irmã".

"Ela é?" Sério? Então por que ele me disse que ele era um mentiroso? "Mas você disse..."

Seus ombros se moveram. "Eu acho que nós dois dissemos coisas que não queríamos dizer. Eu fiquei bravo que você escondeu algo tão grande de mim e eu queria machucá-la como você me machucou".

Eu tinha feito isso e mereci. Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Sinto muito por tê-lo machucado, Edward. Isso nunca foi minha intenção".

Ele assentiu. "Eu sei. Mas se você não se importa que eu pergunte, o que você queria? Quero dizer, você disse que queria me conhecer. Era só isso?"

Eu nem sabia como explicar isso. Coloquei minha mão em seu joelho e sua mão imediatamente cobriu a minha novamente. Era fácil tocá-lo. Tão estranho, mas tão certo. "Honestamente, eu nunca me permiti pensar além da vontade inicial de encontrar você no começo. Eu apenas ouvi que você jogava _PcA_; Alice anunciou que tentaria encontrá-lo e eu decidi tentar também. Eu tinha uma paixão por você, obviamente, mas eu nunca pensei que o encontraria. Quando você respondeu, você simplesmente pareceu tão bom e real e engraçado, e eu queria mais de você." Muito mais.

"Quanto mais?"

Eu tive que rir dele ecoando o meu pensamento. "Eu não posso dizer que planejei nós tendo sexo por telefone e estarmos aqui agora e apenas... eu me deixei sonhar um pouco, Edward. Isso é o que as pessoas fazem sobre pessoas famosas, sabe? Nós imaginamos que se nós tivéssemos a chance de conhecê-los, eles gostariam de nós como nós gostamos deles".

Ele pareceu desconfortável, então eu apertei sua perna e tentei tranquilizá-lo. Sua fama estava ficando no caminho. Eu não queria isso. Ele era muito mais para mim do que apenas um ator incrível.

"Isso incomoda você. Eu entendi. Eu quero que você saiba que o que você me ouviu dizer para Alice era verdade. Na maior parte do tempo eu esqueci que você era você. Você era apenas o meu Edward e eu amava falar com você. Eu tive períodos onde eu lembraria quem você era e eu me perguntaria o que diabos você poderia ver em mim, mas na maior parte eu simplesmente me deixei ser eu mesma e você pareceu gostar de mim".

"Eu gostei." Passado, é claro. "Eu gosto de você, Bella." Ele tocou meu rosto novamente e eu tentei não me deixar levar. Ele ainda gostava de mim?

"Eu tentarei explicar por que me incomodou tanto que você soubesse quem eu era o tempo todo".

"Ok." Como se eu fosse discutir com ele.

"Eu sou famoso desde que eu tinha 18 anos, Bella. Antes disso, eu era o garoto nerd sobre o qual eu te falei. Eu fui de ninguém para um alguém quase da noite para o dia, parecia. As garotas estavam por toda parte. Eu era inteligente o bastante para saber que elas não estavam necessariamente interessadas no cara que gostava de desenhos animados e ficção científica. Eu ignorei isso no início." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu era jovem, eu era rico e as garotas me queriam. Eu tentei aproveitar isso".

Quem poderia culpá-lo? Nós todos provavelmente desfrutaríamos esse tipo de atenção. "Eu imagino que você aproveitou".

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto dele. "Isso ficou velho rápido, no entanto. Eu não podia convidar uma garota para assistir o filme mais recente de ação comigo. Elas queriam sair e ser vistas comigo. Elas não se preocupavam com as coisas que me interessavam, apenas com qual era o restaurante ou o clube mais quente, sabe?" Eu entendi. Elas queriam ser vistas com Edward Cullen, não estar com ele. "Não demorou muito para eu parar de namorar. Eu tive um par de relacionamentos que foram ok, mas ainda eram muito como um show. Irina..." Ugh, maldita seja ela. Eu fiz uma careta e Edward riu.

"Você é fofa".

"Desculpe, eu odeio que ela te machucou desse jeito." Eu ainda queria bater nela.

Ele deu de ombros. "Honestamente, ela não machucou, em retrospecto. Pareceu assim no momento, mas meu orgulho estava mais ferido do que meu coração. Ela era melhor no jogo do que a maioria delas e fingiu estar interessada nas coisas que eu estava, ou, pelo menos, me ouvia falar sobre elas, mas era tudo mentira." Ele me olhou de perto. "Eu posso dizer a você que o que aconteceu com você e comigo na quinta-feira me machucou mais do que qualquer coisa que Irina já fez".

Oh Deus, eu o machuquei mais do que ela tinha machucado? Por que eu tive que perder minha paciência? Eu nunca, jamais, quis machucá-lo. Senti as lágrimas começarem de novo.

"Por favor, baby, não chore. Eu não estou dizendo isso para machucá-la." Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, segurando-me como se eu fosse de vidro precioso. "Eu estou dizendo isso apenas para que você saiba o quanto você significa para mim. Três semanas com você valeram muito mais do que seis meses com ela. Despedaçou-me pensar que eu estava errado sobre você".

Não, você nunca esteve errado, Edward. "Você não estava, eu juro que você não estava. Eu amei tudo o que eu soube sobre você. O fato de que você era uma espécie de idiota e admitiu isso, o seu amor por desenhos animados e filmes clássicos cult, o seu medo da sua mãe..." Ele fez uma careta e eu tive que rir. "Tudo isso e muito mais".

"Eu sei. É por isso que dói tanto perder isso." Sim, doeu. Fechei meus olhos e senti seus dedos movendo-se sobre as minhas bochechas. "É por isso que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você e por que eu não briguei com o meu irmão quando ele me arrastou até aqui. Eu queria, não, eu quero que as coisas fiquem da forma que eram antes. Se elas puderem ficar".

Ele voltaria comigo? Depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito? "Você acha que elas podem?"

Ele correu um dedo sobre o meu lábio de novo e seus olhos brilharam para mim. Deus, ele era lindo. "Eu não tenho sido capaz de tirar minhas mãos de você desde que você entrou nesse quarto. Eu já tive que lutar contra o desejo de beijá-la cerca de uma dúzia de vezes. Eu acho que elas podem".

Ele queria me beijar? Eu queria beijá-lo. Muito, muito. "Você quer me beijar?"

Ele fez um barulho. "Claro que sim. Eu já pensei em beijá-la um bilhão de vezes antes de nos conhecermos, e agora eu estou aqui no mesmo cômodo com você. Você é linda, você está usando um vestido sexy, você cheira bem e sua pele é incrivelmente macia. Se eu não tivesse certeza de que eu não seria capaz de parar, eu já teria feito isso".

Lambi meus lábios e decidi ser corajosa. Ele veio até aqui por mim, afinal. "Por que você não beija?"

"Porque eu não vou parar".

"Então, não pare." Eu poderia beijá-lo alegremente até o fim dos tempos.

"Eu tenho que terminar primeiro." Certo. Precisávamos conversar. Beijar poderia vir mais tarde. Por favor, deixe-o me beijar mais tarde. "Minha vida não é fácil, Bella. Haverá estreias e tapetes vermelhos e boatos em todos os lugares que eu vou. Eu sei que você teve motivos para reagir à coisa com Jane do jeito que você reagiu. Eu deveria ter dito a você que eu estaria com uma amiga, mas eu não achava que você soubesse quem eu era, então eu não disse. Várias pessoas têm me dito que eu sou um idiota por não ter, pelo menos, dito alguma coisa a você antes. Eu sinceramente não achei que isso seria um problema".

Não deveria ter sido. Eu tinha sido estúpida e me deixei acreditar que ele era Tyler novamente. Alice estava certa, porém, ele era muito melhor. "Eu deveria tê-lo escutado antes de pular em cima de você e assumir o pior." Sua mão estava sob o meu queixo e ele virou o meu rosto para eu encará-lo. Tentei sorrir. "Eu daria tudo para voltar e não atacá-lo do jeito que eu fiz. É realmente muito difícil para mim acreditar que você poderia querer alguém como eu, quando você está cercado por pessoas como Jane e Irina".

Ele franziu a testa. "Bella, eu acho você incrível. Você vale mil Irinas e eu odeio que você pense que não".

Eu tinha que ser honesta com ele. Eu tentaria, mas era difícil para mim não assumir o pior. "É difícil a minha mente não ir lá, Edward. Tyler ferrou comigo, muito. Eu tentei, no início, dizer a mim mesma que aquilo não era nada, mas as perguntas e respostas de Jane e a forma como você se agarrou a ela..."

"Ela estava bêbada e chateada, Bella. Eu estava tentando impedi-la de fazer algo estúpido, como tirar seu sapato e apunhalar Demetri com ele. Acredite em mim, essa era uma das opções que ela estava considerando".

Eu entendia isso muito bem. "Aposto que sim. Eu pensei em algumas coisas muito inteligentes de fazer com Tyler durante alguns meses também. Doeu. Eu estava tentando dizer a mim mesma que eu não estava vendo o que eu pensei que estava vendo, e Rose estava me dizendo para me acalmar, em seguida, Alice nos ouviu conversar e tudo explodiu. Eu me deixei acreditar nas coisas que ela estava dizendo, sobre como eu não poderia manter um cara como Tyler interessado, então como eu poderia manter você, e eu apenas fiquei louca. Eu liguei para Colin e marquei o encontro sem parar para pensar." Seus olhos estavam quentes e irritados. Peguei sua mão entre as minhas. Eu teria que dar tudo a ele, no entanto. Eu não poderia explicar o que eu tinha feito, não havia desculpa. Esperançosamente ele entenderia minha reação exagerada, porém.

"Eu cancelaria isso, mas então eu acordei de manhã e vi todos os sites e fotos e fiquei com raiva de novo. Então você enviou-me uma mensagem, sendo todo fofo e me pedindo um encontro logo depois que eu pensei que você estivesse em um encontro com ela, e eu me perdi novamente. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Eu não deveria ter atendido meu telefone até que eu pudesse falar com você como uma pessoa civilizada, não como alguma louca possuída." Se eu não tivesse feito isso, ele não estaria aqui agora, no entanto. Era difícil estar arrependida, já que eu o conheci uma semana antes.

"Você me jogou em uma confusão." Ele me disse. "Eu não entendi por que você sairia com outra pessoa quando nós estávamos tentando descobrir essa coisa com a gente. Então você jogou em mim sobre Jane e tudo que eu podia pensar era tentar explicar isso para você, para que você me perdoasse. Quando você soltou a bomba sobre me procurar, foi quando meu temperamento emergiu".

Eu mereci isso. Eu tinha sido estúpida em ter entrado em erupção, e eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás e dizera ele da maneira certa, se houvesse uma. "Eu sinto muito, Edward. Sinto muito por dizer a você daquela forma. Eu tinha que dizer a você, eu sabia disso, e eu planejei fazer isso antes de nos conhecermos. Eu não queria que você viesse aqui com essa pendência sobre as nossas cabeças. Eu pensei que tavez você fosse embora quando eu dissesse, mas eu esperava que não. Então, novamente, eu não planejei contar a você depois de tê-lo chamado de traidor e dizer que eu tinha meu próprio encontro." Eu definitivamente tinha estragado o momento.

Ele riu. "Isso certamente não ajudou, mas eu admito que nunca teria tomado isso bem. Eu teria precisado de tempo para pensar sobre isso e questionar o que era real e o que não era. Eu gostaria de pensar que não teria perdido a paciência se você me dissesse de outra maneira, mas eu poderia ter perdido. Significou tanto que você gostou da pessoa que eu era, não do ator".

Oh, Edward, eu entendi. Eu não vejo como você pode gostar de mim quando você poderia ter qualquer um. Claro que você quer ser amado por quem você é. "Eu gosto. Eu sei que você pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente gosto. Eu não sabia que eu tinha você até que nós conversamos pelo IMed, e eu já estava viciada em você antes disso. Suas palavras..." Eu tive que sorrir. "Você pode chegar a mim com apenas uma ou duas frases. Ninguém nunca fez isso antes. Você é tão engraçado e inteligente e espirituoso. Você disse uma vez que queria salvar todas as nossas mensagens do _Palavras_, bem, eu salvei. Eu tirei fotos delas." Senti minha pele aquecer com a confissão. Eu não esconderia nada dele nunca mais. Por tanto tempo quanto ele estiver disposto a falar comigo, talvez estar comigo, eu direi a ele tudo o que ele quiser saber.

"Você deveria me enviar essas fotos." Ele parecia quase desesperado.

Eu ri. É claro que ele pediu por elas. "Tudo bem. Se você quiser".

"Eu quero. Muito." Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Bella, eu acredito em você." Ele acreditvaa? Graças a Deus! "Eu acredito que você realmente só queria me conhecer e que não estava atrás de mim por razões nefastas. Sinto muito por ter dito que você estava".

Eu não podia culpá-lo por ter pensado isso. "Sinto muito por não ter dito a você mais cedo. Eu não queria perder você. Você significava muito mais para mim do que eu pensei que você significaria, e eu não queria que você fosse embora no instante em que você ouvisse." Essa é a única razão por que eu não disse a ele.

"Significava, tempo passado?"

Não, Edward. Eu não acho que meus sentimentos por você jamais poderiam ser no passado. "Não, nada de tempo verbal no passado".

Ele acariciou minha bochecha novamente. "Minha vida é complicada, Bella. Se vamos tentar fazer isso, eu preciso que você confie em mim. Eu quis dizer isso quando disse que não a trairia. Eu não olhei ou pensei em outra garota desde que você entrou na minha vida. Nós não estávamos sequer juntos, tecnicamente, e eu ainda não teria considerado namorar ninguém mais".

"Nem eu." Bem, merda, exceto por aquela coisa com Colin. Eu não queria, no entanto. "De verdade, eu desmarcaria aquele encontro com Colin, até que você me disse que tinha mentido e sugeriu que Jane era mais do que uma amiga".

Ele assentiu. "Eu odiei que você tenha saído com ele. Eu odiei que não cheguei aqui a tempo de impedi-la de ir".

Eu enlacei nossos dedos. "Eu estava infeliz e não parava de pensar em você o tempo todo. Ele me perguntou e eu admiti que não estava pronta para sair com ninguém. Eu contei a ele um pouco sobre você..." Ele fez uma careta. "E ele me disse que eu deveria ligar para você e limpar o ar. Ele não é um cara mau, Edward. Ele só não é você".

"Nenhuma outra garota me pega como você, Bella. Você..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Você quer tentar de novo? Ver o que podemos ser, sem todos os segredos entre nós? Eu diria a você quem eu era naquele dia, você sabe." Ele riu. "Que par nós somos".

É claro, nós dois esclareceríamos as coisas naquele dia, antes de tudo explodir. "Sim, nós somos. Pelo menos, eu quero ser, isto é, parte de um par, com você. Caramba, eu sou uma louca." Deus, eu era embaraçosa.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu acredito que já ouvi isso antes em algum lugar".

Minha primeira resposta a ele. Eu tive que rir. "Sim, bem, você é um idiota*, então estamos quites".

"Eu não sou um pênis de baleia*****." Ele protestou, seus lábios se contraindo.

_*Em inglês, "dork", que também pode significar pênis de do trocadilho no início da fic?_

"Beeeeem." Eu disse. Ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim, então eu gritei e tentei fugir. "Ok, ok, você não é um pênis de baleia".

"Obrigado. Você é uma louca, mas eu te amo assim".

Amor? Ele quis dizer isso? Não, muito cedo. "Bom." Nós tínhamos falado o suficiente? "Edward?"

Ele tinha ficado um pouco pálido quando usou a palavra com A. "Sim?"

"Estou realmente feliz por você estar aqui e que você me perdoou por ser uma vadia louca no outro dia." Ele começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu me apressei em dizer. "Não, eu fui e não mereço uma segunda chance, mas eu vou aceitá-la se você está oferecendo." Ele assentiu e eu senti meu coração começar a martelar. "Podemos parar de falar e você poderia me beijar agora?" Eu realmente não achava que pudesse esperar mais.

Sua boca escancarou. "O quê? Você quer que eu te beije?"

Lambi meus lábios e assenti. "Sim, eu quero muito".

Ele pulou e puxou-me para os meus pés. "E o fato de que eu disse a você que se eu a beijasse, eu poderia não ser capaz de parar?"

Eu sorri com a ideia. Poderíamos nos beijar por tanto tempo quanto fosse humanamente possível, se fosse pela minha preocupação. "O que faz você pensar que eu quereria que você parasse?"

Ele pousou as mãos nos meus ombros. "Eu não vim aqui para isso, você sabe? Eu vim porque eu queria limpar o ar. Nós não temos que..."

"Edward, cale a boca e me beije." Chega de conversa. Podemos conversar mais tarde, se necessário. O fato de que você ainda me quer... Deus, simplesmente mostre-me.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas e ele me puxou para ele. Ele era tão forte e duro e simplesmente tão bonito. Eu sorri para ele, esperando que ele me beijasse. Eu não o forçaria. Sua cabeça inclinou para mim. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e finalmente cedi à vontade de tocar seu cabelo. Era tão suave e perfeito como eu imaginava. Eu arranhei seu couro cabeludo suavemente e ele fez um barulho que me fez querer envolver minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e me esfregar contra ele.

Ele estava se movendo dolorosamente lento, então eu flexionei meus dedos contra o seu couro cabeludo, tentando puxá-lo para baixo até mim mais rápido. Seus lábios estavam finalmente nos meus, apenas uma sensação de fricção rápida, depois outra e outra. Eu tinha que vê-lo, então eu abri meus olhos e os seus estavam tão famintos quanto os meus. Ele me beijou um pouco mais forte e eu suspirei contra ele. Ele pegou meu lábio inferior entre o seu e puxou suavemente. Eu gemi e abri minha boca para ele e, lá estava, sua língua se movendo contra a minha. Inclinei minha cabeça e ele deslizou mais fundo na minha boca.

Nada nunca tinha me feito sentir tão bem. Não o sexo, não o sexo oral, nada. Os lábios de Edward eram a melhor coisa do mundo inteiro e meu corpo parecia que estava pegando fogo. Toquei sua língua com a minha, aplicando mais pressão, querendo tanto devorá-lo, mas isso era muito, e muito cedo. Suas mãos estavam apertadas em volta da minha cintura e eu puxei seu cabelo.

Ele se afastou, seu peito arfando. Eu sorri para ele e ele me beijou de novo, seus lábios fortes nos meus. Dessa vez eu deixei-me esfregar contra ele, meus seios pressionando em seu peito. Eu queria muito com ele, tudo com ele. Ele gemeu e se afastou. "Você realmente será a minha morte, não é?"

Eu ri. Eu já o ouvi dizer isso antes. "Eu espero que não. Preciso de muito mais disso antes de você morrer".

Ele riu e caiu de costas na minha cama. "Eu deveria ligar para o meu irmão, deixá-lo saber que eu ainda estou vivo e para que ele venha me pegar".

Ele estava indo embora? Eu tinha acabado de ficar com ele. "Você já está indo embora?"

"Não! Eu só não queria assumir que você queria que eu..."

"Fique." Era tão diferente de mim ser corajosa assim, mas com ele eu poderia ser. "Por favor, fique comigo".

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Então, você é todo meu pela noite?" Que pensamento era esse!

"Sim, eu sou todo seu".

"Eu gosto do som disso." Muito.

Ele sorriu e pareceu quase juvenil. "O que você fará comigo?"

Eu ri. "Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas." Eu tinha a sensação de que essas coisas o surpreenderiam, mas, esperançosamente, ele gostaria. Edward Cullen passaria a noite comigo. Era difícil envolver minha mente nisso, mas eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria fazer com ele. Muitas coisas, realmente, mas primeiro, ele me devia uma coisa.

* * *

_**Nota da Carol: **_

_Ainda estão vivas? Eu morri umas 20 vezes... ahahaha FI-NAL-MEN-TE eles se entenderam, né? E pra melhorar também já saiu o 1º beijo e com grandes possibilidades de rolar algo mais. Quem mais está ansiosa pelo próximo cap? ;9 Ah, deixem reviews, girls. Beijos._


	30. Estender a mão e tocar alguém

**Nota:**

**Este cap. e o cap. 21 de ****_Palavras com Estranhos _****são praticamente iguais, pois os diálogos são os mesmos. Porém, neste aqui vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Bella durante a conversa, enquanto em ****_PcE_**** vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Edward. Vale a pena ler os dois, mesmo que tenha coisas repetidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Estender a mão e tocar alguém**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele.

"O quê?" Sua voz estava um pouco mais rouca e isso me fez querer beijá-lo até não poder mais, mas parecia que nós precisávamos de um pouco de tempo.

"Você se lembra do que me pediu para fazer?" Eu teria um encontro com Edward Cullen. Muito melhor e muito mais 'eu' do que meus planos originais.

Ele me olhou adoravelmente confuso. "Uh, talvez você possa esclarecer qual coisa?"

Uma risada borbulhou dentro de mim. Eu estava tão animada que era ridículo. "Tudo bem, você lembra do que você perguntou na quinta-feira de manhã, antes de eu decidir liberar a minha fera interior em você?"

Seus olhos verdes brilharam. Bom, talvez eu tivesse acertado. "Você quer dizer aquele encontro para ver um filme?"

Eu assenti. "Para a noite de sábado." Inacreditavelmente, ele estava aqui comigo, em vez de no telefone. A vida era louca, mas boa. "E é sábado à noite".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Sim, é. Então você quer assistir um filme comigo?"

"Sim." Mordi meu lábio e tentei pensar em uma maneira de deixá-lo saber que eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo. Eu o queria, Deus, eu queria, mas depois simplesmente parecia que nós devêssemos tomar um pouco de tempo. Não muito tempo, porém, por favor, não muito tempo. "Não é que eu não queira você, é só que..."

Ele me pegou em seus braços e eu só queria ficar ali para sempre. "Eu sei, Bella. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Nós temos tempo, esperançosamente, toneladas dele. Eu amaria assistir um filme com você, desde que eu possa abraçá-la e, talvez, roubar alguns beijos".

Oh, sim! É exatamente isso que eu quero! "Não é sobre isso o que é um encontro para assistir filme? Sentar perto, dar uns amassos e tentar avançar nos toques?"

Ele riu. "Isso é o que eu tenho ouvido. Eu realmente nunca experimentei isso assim. De geek para famoso, lembra?"

Era incompreensível, na verdade. "Bem, você está na faculdade agora, é hora de agir como um garoto da faculdade." Eu o apertei. Eu tinha que tirar este vestido. "Eu vou me trocar e vestir algo mais confortável." Olhei para mim mesma, perguntando-me se ele teve a impressão errada com base na minha roupa. "Isto não é realmente o meu estilo habitual".

"Eu acho que você está deslumbrante, mas eu quero que você fique confortável." Deslumbrante? Eu? Ele era o deslumbrante. Eu mal conseguia envolver minha cabeça em torno do quanto ele era lindo. Fui para o meu armário e peguei minha camiseta favorita de dormir e uma calça, embora eu geralmente não usasse calças para dormir. Ainda assim, se eu ficasse só de camiseta, eu estaria gritando para ele me tocar agora, o que eu meio que estava, mas eu não precisava ser tão óbvia sobre isso. Além disso, nós precisávamos disso. Tempo para sermos apenas nós.

"Pijama." Eu disse a ele, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

"Sexy." Ele disse, ele próprio parecendo sexy.

"Sim, bem, hum, você tem alguma roupa para trocar?" Quanto tempo ele ficaria? Eu precisava perguntar, mas eu estava quase com medo da resposta.

Ele deu de ombros. "Elas estão com Emmett. Eu ficarei bem".

Bem, isso era péssimo. Oh, espere, Rose ainda tinha algumas coisas de Royce. "Já sei! Rose ainda tem algumas coisas de Royce. Acho que serviriam em você".

Ele sorriu. "Estou vestindo uma camiseta por baixo disso, então talvez apenas uma calça, ou shorts?" Eu assenti e corri para o quarto de Rose. Eu não podia suportar ficar longe dele por muito tempo. Passei por sua gaveta de roupas de ginástica e encontrei o shorts preto que ele usava quando ficava aqui. Rose deve tê-lo mantido porque era o favorito dele. Pelo menos ela não tinha jogado fora.

Voltei para o meu quarto e atirei o shorts para ele, que ele pegou com facilidade. "Serve isso?"

"Claro".

"Ok, eu só vou..." Eu apontei para o meu banheiro. Por que eu não conseguia dizer que iria até o banheiro estava além de mim. Eu precisava lavar a maquiagem e tirar essas roupas.

"Eu ficarei bem." Bem? Ele _estava_ bem. O melhor homem que eu já vi. Eu ri e corri para o banheiro. O vestido estava fora em segundos. Eu deveria usar calcinha? Eu nunca usava para dormir. Mas e se fizéssemos coisas? Melhor com, ou sem? Sem. Dane-se. Vesti as calças de pijama e minha camiseta. Eu não usaria um sutiã para dormir também. Por que aquelas garotas na TV e no cinema sempre usavam sutiã quando estavam com um cara na cama? Oh meu Deus, eu estava prestes a dar uns amassos em Edward na minha cama? Sim, eu esperava que sim. Meu rosto estava corado e joguei um pouco de água fria nele. Eu precisava me acalmar.

Escovei meus dentes e cabelo, e, em seguida, puxei-o para cima em um rabo de cavalo para tirá-lo do meu, ou do seu, caminho. Terminei e abri a porta, encontrando-o sentado na minha cama vestindo uma camiseta branca lisa e o shorts preto. Ele era tão maditamente sexy que levou tudo o que eu tinha em mim para não apenas saltar nele. O que havia de errado comigo?

Seu telefone tocou e ele olhou para ele, sorrindo amplamente.

O que foi aquilo? "Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?"

"Porque você é linda e meu irmão é um idiota".

Linda? Com a minha camiseta roxa e pijama? Eu nunca soube que ele tinha um problema de visão. Sentei-me ao lado dele. "Assim?"

Seus dedos traçaram meu braço e eu tremi. Era difícil acreditar que ele estava me tocando. "Eu acho que você está esquecendo que eu vi você nesta camiseta e nada mais. Pode ser meu artigo favorito dentre as roupas que você possui".

Ha, eu poderia pensar em algumas coisas que poderia usar para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Eu deveria ir às compras com Rose em breve. "Oh, eu acho que posso encontrar algo que você goste mais".

"Um, Bella, eu estou tentando muito forte ser um cavalheiro aqui." Ele mudou de posição e eu me perguntei se ele estava ficando duro. Eu deveria descobrir. Espere. Eu seria boazinha. Certo.

"Sinto muito." Eu meio que sentia e meio que não sentia. Era realmente incrível que, um, ele estivesse aqui, e, dois, ele ainda me quisesse depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Eu não podia deixar de me deleitar com isso. "O que seu irmão tem a dizer?"

Ele atirou-me aquele meio sorriso sexy dele. "Ele fez algumas suposições sobre eu ficar aqui e permanecer em seu quarto o tempo todo. Ele quer saber onde Rose está".

"Rose? Ela saiu com Ang e Jess, mas eu não sei para onde elas foram".

"Isso é provavelmente uma coisa boa. Acho que ele a procuraria se soubesse onde ela está".

Ha, parecia que a paixão dela não era tão unilateral. "Sério? Ela gostará disso".

"É mesmo?"

Hmm, talvez eu tenha falado demais. "Você não pode dizer a ele." Ele assentiu. "Rose tem uma queda por ele há um longo tempo. Ela adora _bad boys._" Edward fez um barulho adorável. "Quando eu descobri que tinha encontrado você com certeza, bem, ela me disse para pedir a você para juntá-la com Emmett".

Ele rodou meu cabelo entre seus dedos. Eu queria ronronar porque a sensação era incrível. "Eu não acho que eu precise fazer isso. Ele viu a foto dela e ficou hipnotizado, ou algo assim. Além disso, ele gostou do jeito que ela gritou com ele. Bem, ela pensou que estava gritando comigo".

É claro que ela gritou. "Eu disse a você que ela era assustadora".

Ele puxou meu rabo de cavalo gentilmente. "Eu estou contando com você para me proteger".

Hmm, isso pode ser divertido. "Eu poderia".

"Você poderia?" Ele estava fazendo beicinho? Eu queria morder aqueles lábios sexy.

"Sim, bem, vamos ver como você se sai no nosso encontro." Um pouco de suborno nunca fazia mal a ninguém.

Ele sorriu. "O que eu tenho que fazer para ganhar sua proteção?"

Eu ri e levantei para pegar o filme. "Se eu te disser, perde a graça. Você terá que descobrir sozinho. Agora, qual filme você quer assistir?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada meu." Ha, como se eu fosse sugerir isso. Poderia nos colocar de volta naquele lugar desconfortável, depois de tudo. "Eu sugeriria _Jovens Loucos e Rebeldes,_ mas..."

Sim! "Eu tenho esse." Isso foi fácil. Corri para a sala e o peguei da nossa coleção de DVDs.

Ele sorriu quando eu voltei para o quarto. "Isso é o que eu amo sobre essas garotas da faculdade. Eu envelheço, elas permanecem com a mesma idade." Ele tentou imitar Wooderson***** e eu ri tanto que estava quase chorando. Eu amava o fato de ele ter mudado para garotas da faculdade, ao invés de colegiais em homenagem a mim.

_*__Wooderson__: personagem de Matthew McConaughey no filme._

"Leve alteração do original, heim?"

"Bem, você é uma garota da faculdade." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele era muito fofo, além de ser muito sexy e perfeito e maravilhoso e todas as outras coisas boas que existiam. "E Wooderson provavelmente era mais velho do que você é agora para dar em cima daquelas garotas do ensino médio. Tão errado".

Ele riu quando eu coloquei o filme e liguei a TV. "Sim, mas ele tinha as melhores frases".

Eu poderia citá-lo também. Virei e sorri para ele. "Say, homem, você tem um baseado?"

Seu sorriso ficou maior. "Não, não comigo, cara".

"Seria muito mais legal se você tivesse." Meu sotaque de Wooderson estava longe de ser tão bom quanto o dele, mas ele riu de qualquer maneira.

"Você pode ser exatamente a minha mulher perfeita." Oh, eu poderia ser. Eu não sei como isso é possível, mas parece certo.

Fui até a cama e ajeitei os travesseiros para que pudéssemos nos apoiar neles. "Eu sou." Dei um tapinha na cama para indicar onde eu o queria. "Vamos sentar aqui. Vou apagar as luzes".

Ele sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama, enquanto eu apagava a luz e corria de volta para ele. Sentei ao lado dele e ele imediatamente colocou o braço em volta de mim. Talvez ele realmente não conseguisse parar de me tocar. Eu amei. "Um ponto para você".

Ele sorriu. "Eu deveria ter bocejado e me espreguiçado?"

Inferno, não. Isso seria um movimento de Newton. "Não, isso teria tirado alguns pontos seus. Eu deixaria Rose te dar um soco, com certeza".

Ele me cutucou assim que o filme começou. "Você não vai deixá-la me dar um soco".

Claro que não, mas ele não precisava ter tanta certeza, ainda. "Bem, se ela der, eu prometo beijar para sarar".

"Em qualquer lugar que ela der o soco? Porque o meu irmão disse que ela ameaçou..." Eu dei uma cotovelada nele e ele sabiamente parou de falar. Não que eu não estivesse disposta a beijá-lo lá. Eu totalmente o faria. E é melhor Rose não ferir essa área do corpo dele. Eu precisava disso.

"Em qualquer lugar, embora talvez não imediatamente".

Ele riu. "Eu duvido que eu quereria que você beijasse certos lugares imediatamente depois de eu ter sido atingido".

Eu ri. "Imagino que não." Eu tinha que ter certeza que ele sabia que estava tudo bem, então eu olhei para ele. "Ela não vai machucá-lo. Você está aqui e eu estou feliz. Isso é tudo o que ela realmente quer".

"Bom. Isso é tudo o que eu quero também." Aproximei-me dele e ele me abraçou mais apertado. Tentei focar na tela.

"Você já usou um bong***** na aula de laboratório?" De alguma forma, eu não podia imaginar isso, mas Slater me matava.

_*__Bong__: __**t**__ambém conhecido como 'purificador', é um aparelho utilizado para fumar qualquer tipo de erva, normalmente maconha, tabaco e derivados. Seu design faz com que a fumaça entre em contato com a água e se concentre antes de ser inalada, assim como em um Narguilé._

Ele riu. "Não. Eu nunca tive aulas de laboratório. E eu nunca usei drogas também".

Outra coisa que nós tínhamos em comum. "Nem eu. Alice ficou chapada há alguns anos e ficou além de irritante. Não, obrigada".

"Emmett se interessou, mas minha mãe baixou o martelo nele. Ela até tolera as brigas de bar e multas por excesso de velocidade, mas nada de drogas para os seus filhos".

Eu amava como ele falava sobre a sua mãe. "Ela realmente assusta você".

"Inferno, sim. Ela também foi a favor de eu vir falar com você, a propósito".

Sua mãe estava a bordo? Eu amei isso. "Eu acho que gosto dela".

"Eu sei que ela vai gostar de você".

Eu corei e tentei assistir ao filme. Um jovem Ben Affleck apareceu na tela e eu decidi perguntar a ele como era assistir as pessoas que ele conhecia. "É estranho para você?"

"O quê?"

"Você conhece alguns desses caras, não é? Não é estranho vê-los atuar?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Claro, eu conheço Ben, Matt, Parker, Adam e alguns outros. Mas não, é um filme e eu o assisto como tal. Além disso, este saiu antes de eu chegar em Hollywood, então eu o amava antes mesmo de chegar lá. É estranho me assistir, porém. Eu não faço isso muitas vezes".

Isso fazia sentido. Eu duvidava que eu algum dia seria capaz de assistir a mim mesma na tela. Os vídeos caseiros do meu pai me faziam contorcer-me.

"Você sabe o que fará neste verão? Você tem aulas, ou algo assim?" Edward estava me olhando com interesse.

Nada empolgante, mas eu estava feliz por estar tendo um pouco de tempo antes da pós-graduação. "Bem, eu provavelmente iria para casa, trabalhar na delegacia do meu pai pelo verão".

"Mmmm." O que eu queria fazer era passar algum tempo com ele, mas eu não queria ser presunçosa. Era hora de perguntar, no entanto.

"Ei, Edward? Quanto tempo você ficará?"

Ele tocou a lateral do meu pescoço e eu senti como se um fio desencapado estivesse ligado à minha pele. "Nós temos que voltar na segunda-feira de manhã. Eu tenho uma reunião com o meu agente na terça-feira".

Mais um dia inteiro? Eu amei isso. "Então nós temos todo o dia amanhã?"

"Todo o dia e toda a noite, se você quiser".

"Eu quero. Muito".

Ele sorriu. "Eu também." Ele brincou com o meu cabelo novamente. "Você sabe, Emmett não cancelou a reserva da cabana".

Sério? Ainda podemos ir? "Ele não cancelou?"

"Não. Ele tinha fé que resolveríamos as coisas".

"Hmmm, bem, nós resolvemos." De alguma maneira, nós conseguimos. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

"Então, você ainda quer ir?"

Eu me sentei e olhei para ele. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa, mas ele já tinha viajado mais de mil quilômetros por minha causa. "Sim. Quero dizer, se você quiser. Eu sei que viajar até aqui foi inesperado, então se você tiver coisas que precisa para..."

Ele me beijou e desta vez eu não pude resistir. Seus lábios eram insanamente viciantes. Eu o montei e o senti tão duro debaixo de mim. Eu gemi e me esfreguei contra ele, criando o atrito que eu precisava sentir. Ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou contra ele enquanto empurrava debaixo de mim. Nós fizemos isso durante alguns minutos e então ele se afastou. Eu fiz beicinho para ele.

"Eu pensei que eu deveria ser um cavalheiro?"

Ele estava certo. Eu suspirei e comecei a voltar para o meu lugar, mas ele me segurou imóvel e abriu suas pernas. "Venha aqui." Arrastei-me entre elas, recostando-me contra o seu peito. Deus, aquilo era bom. Ele beijou minha orelha e eu tremi. Claro que ele sabia que era o meu ponto fraco. "Nós temos a noite toda, o dia todo amanhã e a noite toda de amanhã e toda a Férias de Primavera. Eu quero ir, Bella."

Ele queria! "Você quer?"

Ele riu. "Claro que sim." Oh, lá estava. Uma das crianças estava levando umas remadas. Eu não podia deixar de pensar em Edward e eu naquela situação e me senti corar. "No que você está pensando?" Claro que ele percebeu.

"Uh, nada?" Ele riu e me apertou.

"Isso te excita um pouco?" Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Isso me excitou também.

"Talvez um pouco. Mas não assim. Isso doeria." Nenhum remo chegaria perto dessa bunda, muito obrigada.

Suas mãos se moveram para baixo e ele as deslizou pela lateral da minha bunda. "Eu prometo que nunca a machucaria. Eu disse a Ben que ele teve inteiramente muita diversão naquela cena e ficou claro que seu personagem tinha problemas de raiva provocados pela sua óbvia homossexualidade".

Eu sempre pensei que O'Bannion fosse gay. Eu ri muito. "O que ele disse disso?"

Ele bufou. "Ele admitiu que provavelmente era verdade." Ele afastou meu cabelo de lado e beijou o lado direito do meu pescoço. Foi incrível e eu gemi. "Como está a minha pontuação na escala dos encontros?"

Você está sendo perfeito, é claro. "Muito boa." Meu menino apareceu na tela e eu sorri. "Wooderson!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem." Eu ri quando ele o citou textualmente.

"Você já viu este filme totalmente demais." Eu apontei. Não que eu não tivesse.

"Sim, mas isso é uma coisa boa." Ele me disse.

Virei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse vê-lo. "Por quê?"

Ele tocou meu queixo. "Porque então eu não perco nada quando eu faço isso." E então ele estava me beijando de novo, não que eu estivesse prestes a reclamar. Era a melhor coisa do mundo, apesar do nosso ângulo estranho. Ele me puxou de modo que eu fiquei sentada no colo dele de lado. Coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e então nós estávamos nos beijando com tudo novamente. Sua língua era tão talentosa. Eu não podia esperar para sentir isso em outros lugares.

Suas mãos se moveram sobre mim e seus dedos traçaram levemente ao longo da lateral do meu peito. Foda-se o filme. Eu gemi e montei nele. Seus polegares moveram para os meus mamilos e eu empurrei contra ele novamente.

"Porra, Bella." Ele murmurou, não movendo seus lábios da minha pele. Eu estava puxando seu cabelo sedoso e ele desceu pelo meu pescoço, beijando e sugando levemente. Jesus, ele estava me deixando louca. Ele começou a brincar com meus mamilos e eu estava gemendo como uma prostituta bem remunerada, mas eu não pude me conter.

"Mmm, eu acredito que você prometeu fazer isso." Sim, aquilo saiu da minha boca. Eu queria transar com ele. Eu queria fazer tudo o que tínhamos provocado um ao outro, e um pouco mais. Eu queria ser boazinha também, mas não parecia ser possível.

"Edward!" Eu disse o nome dele quando seus dentes mordiscaram o meu pescoço. Suas mãos moveram pela minha camiseta e ele a levantou e tocou meu estômago. Ele poderia ser um cavalheiro, mas eu não era. Eu agarrei sua camiseta e a puxei. Ele sentou-se para me ajudar e, querido Deus, lá estava ele, sem camisa, na minha cama, sexy e amarrotado e excitado. Lambi meus lábios enquanto debatia sobre todos os lugares que eu queria beijar e chupar em seu corpo perfeito.

"Meu Deus, você é ainda mais sexy em pessoa".

Ele riu. "Estou feliz que você pense assim." Eu tracei seu peito e abdômen. Por quantos anos eu tinha olhado para eles em fotos e na tela e quis tocá-los? Agora eu estava e era ainda melhor. Deveria ser ilegal ele ser mais quente em pessoa, mas ele era.

"A propósito, você também é." Eu amava o fato de ele pensar assim. Eu sorri e me movi para tirar a minha própria camiseta. Nada mais justo.

Eu ouvi uma porta bater e rapidamente vesti minha camiseta. Eu sabia quem era e não havia nenhuma maneira de ela não vir me verificar. Por que eu não tranquei a porta? Ah, sim, porque ela a arrombaria, de qualquer maneira. Minha porta se abriu.

"Então, você caiu no sono durante os aperitivos, ou você conseguiu chegar ao prato principal?" Rose parou na porta e eu esperei que ela processasse o que estava vendo. "Puta merda fodida, você o trouxe para casa?" Ela olhou novamente. "Que porra é essa? Bella? Esse aí é Edward?"

"Hum, sim." Eu disse a ela. Eu deslizei do colo de Edward e fiz as apresentações tão calmamente quanto eu podia, dadas as circunstâncias. "Rose, este é Edward. Edward, esta é Rose".

Ele acenou para ela e os olhos de Rose se estreitaram e ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Tentei me posicionar entre eles enquanto Edward passava a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Hum, meu irmão e eu viemos até aqui para que eu pudesse conversar com Bella".

"Sim, parece que vocês estão conversando." Eu olhei para ela, mas ela só tinha olhos para Edward. Então, novamente, ele estava meio vestido.

"Rose, nós conversamos. Eu pedi desculpas, ele pediu desculpas, está tudo bem".

Ela olhou para mim. "O que aconteceu com o seu encontro?" Eu vi Edward estremecer com o canto do meu olho. Ainda me chocava o fato de ele estar com ciúmes.

Coloquei uma mão reconfortante em seu joelho. Era ele quem eu queria e ele tinha que saber isso. "Eu fui, foi estranho, e ele viu através de mim e me trouxe para casa." Eu sorri para Edward. "Alice estava aqui quando eu cheguei e ela me fez um monte de perguntas sobre Edward. Aconteceu que ele estava sentado no meu quarto ouvindo tudo. Eu entrei e nós conversamos e, bem, nós estamos obviamente indo bem".

"Obviamente." Ela respondeu secamente. "Alice foi agradável?"

Isso ela foi. Isso ainda me surpreendia. "Sim, eu acho. Ela estava um pouco hostil, mas nós duas pedimos desculpas".

"Isso é bom. Deus, isso é estranho. Eu vim para casa mais cedo com a expectativa de encontrá-la aborrecida, ou chorando, não de amasso com um Edward Cullen sem camisa." Edward colocou a camisa de volta, para minha grande decepção. Não que eu o culpasse. O clima tinha sido efetivamente arruinado.

"Não se cubra por minha causa!" Rose disse com uma risada. Eu olhei para ela.

Apertei o joelho dele e dei-lhe o que pude. "Não foi como eu pensei que a minha noite acabaria também, mas estou muito feliz com isso".

Rose sorriu para mim e então deu a Edward o seu olhar mais intimidante. "Você se desculpou por fazê-la chorar e chamá-la de perseguidora?"

"Sim".

Eu não podia deixá-la começar isso com ele. "Rose, pare com isso. Eu fui meio perseguidora. Não do tipo assustadora contra a qual você precisa obter uma ordem de restrição..." Espere um minuto, ele precisou? "Você conseguiu uma ordem de restrição?"

Ele riu e me puxou de volta em seus braços. "Não. Eu não tive muita oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa antes que Emmett me colocasse na estrada".

"Aquele idiota." Rose murmurou. "Onde ele está? Por que ele não podia me informar que vocês estavam vindo? Eu poderia ter impedido Bella de sair com Colin, em vez de monitorar o telefone e e-mail como uma maldita maluca por dois dias." Então é por isso que ela esteve tão louca nos últimos dias. Eu pensei que ela estava esperando algum brinquedo sexual espetacular, ou algo assim.

Edward suspirou. "Emmett faz o que Emmett quer fazer. Eu não tive qualquer aviso também. Em um minuto estávamos fazendo um _test drive_ no seu novo Venom, e no outro..."

Rose soltou um gritinho. "Você disse Venom, como em Hennessy Venom?" Ela balançou em seus pés e se apoiou na maçaneta da porta. "Seu irmão está aqui dirigindo isso?"

"Hum, sim".

"Fôda-me. Como eu deveria resistir a um homem quente e um carro quente?" Rose estava em grandes problemas. Eu lutei para não rir."Onde ele está agora?"

"Uh, ele provavelmente está em um hotel. Eu disse a ele que ficaria hospedado aqui..."

"Oh, você disse, não é?" Rose o olhou malignamente.

"Sim. Ele ficará comigo." Eu esfreguei sua coxa musculosa. "Nós estamos bem, Rose. Sério".

Ela focou em mim e sorriu novamente. "Isso é tudo que eu quero para você, Bella".

"Eu sei." E é por isso que eu não poderia ficar brava com suas tentativas de intimidação. Ela queria cuidar de mim.

"Por quanto tempo você ficará aqui?" Ela perguntou para Edward. Ela parecia muito mais agradável agora.

"Até segunda-feira de manhã".

"E quando o seu irmão voltará?" Ela perguntou.

Senti seu peito se mover. "Ele provavelmente aparecerá na parte da manhã. Ele tem as minhas roupas e outras coisas. Além disso, ele quer conhecer Bella. E você".

Rose sorriu. "Eu aposto que ele quer. Ok, eu estarei pronta." Ela se virou para ir embora. "Como você estava." Edward riu. Rose parou. "Bella, você percebe que saiu com um cara e acabou na cama com outro completamente diferente?"

Eu corei. Isso era tão não eu. "Sim".

"Estou malditamente orgulhosa de você." Ela me disse. Claro que ela estava. Ela fechou minha porta e Edward cedeu debaixo de mim.

"Desculpe." Eu me virei para olhar para ele e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não se desculpe. Eu não tenho nenhum arranhão, pelo menos".

"Ela é protetora".

"Eu sei. Emmett vai amá-la, acredite em mim. Pergunto-me o que ela tem preparado para ele".

"Só Deus sabe." Eu mordi o lábio. "Desculpe por termos sido interrompidos." Eu sentia muito. Mas tínhamos tempo, certo?

Ele segurou o meu queixo. "Está tudo bem. Nós dissemos que teríamos um encontro para assistir um filme e nós meio que fomos muito além disso, de qualquer maneira, não é? Eu consegui mais do que um toque".

Oh sim. "Sim, você conseguiu".

"Você gostou".

Não havia como negar isso. "Muito".

"Talvez eu possa tocar um pouco mais então".

Eu espero muito que sim. "Talvez." Ele me puxou de volta contra seu peito e eu relaxei contra ele.

"Não há pressa, porém, honestamente. Eu quero você, sim, mas eu posso esperar".

Parecia que estávamos na mesma sintonia. "É estranho, sabe? Estamos juntos aqui por menos de duas horas, mas nós nos conhecemos tão bem e eu quero tanto você e..."

"Eu entendo." Ele respondeu. "Vamos apenas ter calma hoje e ver o que acontece amanhã. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que ficaria muito contente apenas em abraçá-la e beijá-la um pouco. Isso é muito mais do que eu esperava quando cheguei aqui".

Eu sorri para ele. "Você é definitivamente uma melhoria na minha noite".

Ele riu. "Isso é uma coisa boa." Eu o beijei suavemente desta vez, apenas um agradecimento por estar aqui e querendo esse tipo de beijo.

Eu sorri para ele. "Uma coisa muito boa".

Oh, minha parte favorita estava prestes a começar. Por mais impressionantes que as citações de Wooderson fossem, Clint tinha as melhores. "Esta é realmente a melhor frase".

Ele disse comigo. "Eu só vim aqui para fazer duas coisas, cara. Chutar alguns traseiros e beber alguma cerveja. Parece que estamos quase sem cerveja." Eu ri muito quando terminamos isso ao mesmo tempo.

"Clint me lembra de Rose." Ele me disse. Isso só me fez rir mais forte.

"Ela poderia interpretar totalmente esse papel." Ele moveu meu cabelo para o lado esquerdo e beijou minha bochecha.

"Eu sabia que assistir a esse filme com você seria divertido".

Eu ri. Quem teria pensado há dois dias que estaríamos aqui juntos assim? "E isso é muito melhor do que por telefone".

"Inferno, sim." Ele concordou. Ele me apertou e eu entrelacei meus dedos com os dele.

"Obrigada por ter vindo para mim, Edward." Eu tinha que agradecê-lo. "Você poderia ter simplesmente se afastado sem um segundo pensamento de mim. Eu meio que merecia isso depois de tê-lo enganado e gritado com você por nada".

Ele beijou a lateral da minha cabeça. "Não. Eu não poderia ter me afastado. Eu poderia ter tentado, mas eu teria falhado, mesmo sem o meu irmão me empurrando. Eu, você... você me pegou, Bella. Você simplesmente me capturou e a curiosidade, a necessidade de saber se o que tínhamos era real, teria me trazido até aqui, eventualmente. Eu simplesmente tenho sorte pelo meu irmão ser mais impaciente do que eu".

"Lembre-me de dar a Emmett um grande abraço quando eu encontrá-lo amanhã." Eu devia a ele mais do que isso. Eu sinceramente esperava que Rose pagasse por mim.

Ele riu. "Não se preocupe, ele dará um abraço, você oferecendo ou não".

"Pergunto-me o que Rose fará com ele." Era um pouco assustador pensar nisso.

"Eu prefiro não me preocupar com os dois, se estiver tudo bem com você".

"Ok." Isso era problema deles. Eu me inclinei nele e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Então, Bella, este foi um bom primeiro encontro?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Fenomenal, uma vez que eu cheguei em casa".

Ele lançou-me um olhar brincalhão. "Você sabe, eu totalmente deveria desconsiderar, já que você saiu com outro cara primeiro".

Oh, era assim que ele jogaria? "Tudo bem, se é assim que você se sente." Afastei-me dele até que ele começou a me fazer cócegas. "Eu desisto!" Eu gritei e ele finalmente parou. "Eu sinto muito." Hora de ser verdadeira. "Eu queria poder voltar atrás. Eu estava tentando ser mais como Rose e menos como eu. Isso realmente não funcionou para mim".

"Basta ser você, Bella. Essa é a garota que eu quero".

Suas palavras, como sempre, eram exatamente o que eu precisava. "Isso eu posso fazer".

"Bom." Ele passou o dedo sobre meus lábios. "Minha garota." Eu estava sonhando de novo? Não, nem mesmo eu ousaria sonhar com isso. Nada poderia ser melhor do que Edward me dizendo que eu era sua garota.

"Sua".

"Malditamente certa." Ele me beijou novamente. Este é o lugar onde eu estava destinada a estar, e com quem eu deveria estar. Eu não sei como eu tive tanta sorte de ele vir até mim depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas eu não o perderia novamente. Ele era meu e eu era dele. Exatamente como deveria ser.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:  
**Uiii... foi bom pra vcs? Hhahahaahah Eu imaginava que a primeira vez deles seria uma loucura. Mas foi melhor que a encomenda.  
_

_Daqui a pouco posto PcE... suas viciadas!_


	31. O calor está intenso

**Capítulo 31 – O calor está intenso**

_Tradutora: Mônica Kurkiewicz_

Não era um sonho, eu tinha certeza disso. Eu nunca tive um sonho que fosse tão detalhado, tão perfeito, tão... incrível. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada palavra que ele falou era repetida em minha mente enquanto eu me deleitava com a sensação de um corpo quente contra o meu. Seu corpo quente. Edward estava aqui, segurando-me em seus braços. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, a realidade superou a fantasia. Minha própria mente nunca poderia ter feito justiça à última noite.

Lábios macios moveram contra a minha nuca e eu gemi e inadvertidamente empurrei de volta contra ele. Eu sabia que tínhamos tomado a decisão certa de não ter relações sexuais na noite passada, mas isso não ficou mais fácil quando ele estava duro contra a minha bunda. Eu ri com o som que ele fez em resposta.

"Você é má." Ele sussurrou enquanto seu dente mordiscava minha orelha. Deus, isso era bom.

Eu ri para a sua insinuação de que eu era uma provocadora quando ele estava me bejando e eu senti seu óbvio interesse em mais do que apenas um abraço. "Você é aquele me provocando com o Eddie Júnior aí atrás".

Seus lábios moveram sobre o meu pescoço e sua risada fez cócegas em mim. "Oh, eu ficaria feliz em parar de provocá-la e deixá-la tê-lo, se você assim o desejar".

Como se eu não o desejasse. "Isso é duro, não é?"

"Eu direi que sim." Ele soou azedo, e eu tive que rir. Eu não quis dizer isso assim!

"Não isso, seu pervertido." Eu me virei e ele tocou meu rosto suavemente, como se não pudesse acreditar que eu estava aqui na frente dele. Nem eu conseguia.

Seu sorriso era super doce, mas seus olhos estavam rindo para mim. "O que é que você quis dizer, então?"

Ele era tão malditamente fofo. "Quero dizer, saber o que fazer. Eu sinto que estamos neste estado de entre as coisas." Eu simplesmente o ataco agora? Eu o deixo ir para casa e espero até a próxima semana? Eu não podia esperar mais do que isso, isso era malditamente claro.

Seu polegar moveu sobre o meu rosto e eu senti arrepios através de mim. Fechei meus olhos para desfrutar a sensação. "Bella, vamos apenas fazer o que parece certo." Antes que eu pudesse dizer a ele que o que parecia certo era simplesmente deixar ir e tomá-lo, seu estômago roncou alto.

Peguei sua expressão envergonhada e sorri para ele. "Eu acho que agora eu deveria alimentá-lo então".

Ele na verdade fez beicinho. "Bem, eu não comi desde a hora do almoço de ontem, mas..."

Puta merda! Eu deveria tê-lo alimentado. Por que eu não o alimentei. "Merda. Por que nós não comemos ontem à noite?"

Ele atirou-me um olhar. "Um de nós comeu, em seu outro encontro".

Eu ouvi isso em seu tom. Ele odiava que eu tivesse saído com Colin. Era quase lisonjeiro, embora eu desejasse poder tomar isso de volta. Toquei seu nariz. "Para sua informação, eu só tive alguns aperitivos. Além disso, para o registro, você é bonito como o inferno quando está com ciúmes".

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava em cima daquele corpo duro e olhando para o seu rosto incrivelmente bonito. "Você gosta disso, não é?"

Bem, sim. Quem não gostaria de saber que esse homem a queria? "Mais ou menos, um pouco, talvez".

Seus olhos brilharam para mim. "Bem, então, sim, eu estou com ciúmes que ele conseguiu levá-la para sair antes que eu chegasse aqui. Ele tocou em você?"

Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a ele? Oh, bem, houve aquela coisa da pequena mão nas minhas costas, mas isso não era nada. "O quê?" Ele perguntou abruptamente, vendo a minha hesitação.

"Ele tocou a parte inferior das minhas costas quando estávamos entrando no prédio." Ele olhou para mim e eu tive que beijá-lo, mas então eu lembrei que não tinha escovado os dentes e me afastei. "Hálito matinal, eca".

Ele nos rolou e segurou-me para baixo, sorrindo. "Vou respirar em cima de você se você não me contar tudo".

Eu ri e tentei quebrar o seu aperto, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu, o que era seriamente gostoso pra caralho. "Eu te disse! Ele tocou a parte inferior das minhas costas e eu pulei cerca de um quilômetro para ficar longe dele. Estou surpresa que ele ainda continuou o encontro nesse ponto".

A mão de Edward deslizou para debaixo das minhas costas e ele me tocou onde Colin tinha tocado. Seriamente sexy. Seus olhos queimavam nos meus. "É claro que ele continuou o encontro. Você viu o quanto estava bonita ontem à noite? Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ser aquele sentado em frente a você em algum restaurante." Eu ouvi a tristeza em sua voz e tive que acalmá-lo.

Senti-me lacrimejando enquanto tocava sua mandíbula. "Eu gostaria que fosse você."

Coloquei minha outra mão para cima e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. Ele tinha que saber que a noite passada foi muito melhor. Foi perfeita. "Mas, passar a noite de ontem com você, aqui, foi muito melhor do que jantar em um restaurante chique. Eu não desistiria disso por nada".

Ele me beijou, seus lábios devorando os meus, e eu parei de me preocupar com coisas como hálito matinal. Deslizei meus braços ao redor dele e o abracei apertado. Então seu estômago lembrou-me que eu tinha sido negligente. "Você precisa comer".

"Sim." Outro beijo mais suave. "Eu quero ser o cara levando você para jantares chiques, Bella".

Deus, ele poderia me matar com apenas algumas palavras. "Eu quero que você seja esse cara também".

Ele se levantou e puxou-me para uma posição sentada. "Eu a levaria para sair hoje à noite, mas a imprensa pode descobrir as coisas e..."

Eu tinha que pará-lo. Eu mais do que entendia. Era cedo demais. Além disso, eu o queria para mim. Eu o compartilharia com o mundo eventualmente se ele quisesse, mas não agora. Esta era a nossa vez. "Está tudo bem. Eu quero estar com você, Edward. Nós podemos ficar aqui o dia todo e eu estarei muito contente. Prefiro ficar em nossa pequena bolha antes que a realidade chegue".

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Eu falarei com Kate quando eu voltar, para descobrir como devemos lidar com as coisas. Eu não quero a imprensa batendo em sua porta, Bella. Farei tudo o que eu puder para protegê-la contra isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo..." Ele parou e sorriu.

"O quê?" Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Se ele quisesse que eu fosse um segredo, bem, eu faria isso por ele. Pode doer, mas ele valia a pena.

"Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba sobre você." Ele queria? Como é que ele sempre conseguia me surpreender? Aqui estava eu pensando que ele queria que eu fosse um segredo, e ele queria que todo mundo soubesse sobre mim.

"Você quer?"

"Claro. Você é a minha garota, certo?"

Sua garota. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. "Você quer que eu seja?"

Ele riu aquele som suave, rico e sexy do qual eu não conseguia o suficiente. "Isso não é óbvio?"

Não realmente. Ele era Edward Cullen, superstar. Isso era emocionalmente esmagador. "Eu não queria presumir. Quero dizer, é tão cedo e você é você e..."

"Eu sou eu." Ele interrompeu. "Um idiota que ama _He-Man, Star Wars_ e _Palavras com Amigos_, que acontece de ser famoso. A fama não me define, Bella".

Entrelacei sua mão com a minha. Eu não tinha a intenção de perturbá-lo. "Eu sei disso, Edward. Eu só não sei o que sua agente e sua família e a imprensa vão dizer, ou fazer".

Ele beijou os nós dos meus dedos. "Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso. Mas não hoje".

Sim, hoje vamos ser apenas Edward e Bella. E comer, é claro. "Não, hoje vamos nos preocupar com comida".

Ele levantou e ajudou-me a levantar. "Pausa para o banheiro primeiro".

Eu ri. Agora que ele mencionou isso, eu tinha muito que ir. "Eu primeiro." Eu ouvi sua risada me seguindo quando fui para o banheiro na frente dele.

Escovei meus dentes e cabelos. Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho para ver se eu parecia diferente, mas eu ainda era eu e, de certa forma, isso era o suficiente para Edward. Deus, isso era bom.

Puxei a escova de dentes extra que eu tinha comprado um mês atrás, quando elas eram duas pelo preço de uma, da minha gaveta e peguei uma toalha no meu armário para ele usar. Saí para encontrar Edward sorrindo para o seu telefone. "Eu tenho uma escova de dentes extra, assim pelo menos você pode usar isso. Quando seu irmão virá?"

Ele olhou para mim. "Ele estará aqui em breve. Ele vai trazer donuts. Do que você gosta?"

Donuts! Bom, eu não teria que cozinhar, não que fosse um problema, mas isso era mais fácil. "Calda de maçã!"

Seu sorriso tornou-se predatório. "Maçãs, hein, ensinar?" Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Maçãs, de fato. "Eu darei a você suas maçãs." Bufei e fui para a cozinha ligar a cafeteira. Sorri para a tigela de maçãs na mesa da sala de estar e peguei uma.

Entrei no meu quarto e sorri para ele. "O quê?" Joguei a maçã para ele e ele a pegou, rindo. "Uma maçã para mim? Eu pensei que eu tivesse que oferecê-las a você".

Eu me juntei a ele. "Bem, você tem, eventualmente. Mas estamos sendo bons agora, certo?" Infelizmente.

"Sim, eu suponho." Ele poliu a maçã em sua camisa. "Você sabe que tipo de donuts Rose e Alice gostam? Emmett está comprando".

Isso era fácil. "Rose gosta daquele de creme de baunilha, e Ali é uma garota de glacê".

Ele jogou a maçã de volta para mim e voltou para o seu telefone. "Segure isso para mim." Ele digitou as preferências delas para o seu irmão. "Isso deve funcionar. Vou escovar meus dentes agora." Seu telefone tocou.

Ele bufou para o que quer que o seu irmão tenha respondido. "Do que você está rindo?"

"Meu irmão está sendo um pervertido".

Isso foi um choque. "É de família. Posso ver?" Ele deu-me o telefone e eu vi sua resposta sobre ter creme para Rose. Nojento. Engraçado, mas nojento. Eu ri forte. "Eu acho que ele é pior do que você".

Edward deu-me um olhar arrogante. "Eu avisarei a você que eu sou um pervertido de muito mais classe do que ele." Ele passou por mim quando comecei a rir mais forte.

"Isso é uma questão de debate." Eu disse a ele, embora realmente não fosse. Ele era um pervertido com classe. Meu pervertido com classe.

De repente, ele estava apertando a minha bunda. "Edward!"

Ele lançou um sorriso idiota e sexy por cima do seu ombro enquanto estendia a mão para a porta do banheiro. "Só fazendo jus ao meu bom nome pervertido".

"Vamos ver sobre isso mais tarde." Eu disse a ele enquanto ele ria e fechava a porta. Maldito seja ele. Tão sexy.

Eu me troquei e decidi ajeitar meu quarto um pouco, pegando as roupas de Edward e as dobrando, depois arrumando a minha cama. Eu sentei e o esperei reaparecer.

Ele saiu do banheiro e sorriu para mim. "Eu poderia ter ajudado com isso".

Eu não podia mentir para ele. "Eu nunca a arrumo. Eu totalmente fiz isso porque você está aqui".

Ele riu e puxou-me da cama, dando-me um beijo forte e estalado. "Você não precisa agir melhor do que geralmente faz para mim, baby".

Eu tive que sorrir. "Bem, eu apenas pensei em alisá-la para que possamos bagunçar mais tarde".

Ele pareceu atordoado e excitado. Eu pensei em bagunçar tudo com ele já, mas a campainha tocou.

"Emmett." Ele fez soar como uma maldição.

Eu sorri e enlacei nossos dedos, então o puxei em direção à porta. Eu queria conhecer seu irmão e certamente precisava agradecê-lo por trazer Edward para mim.

"Eu acho que você está um pouco animada demais para o Cullen errado." Ele me disse.

Eu ri enquanto destrancava a porta. "Na verdade, eu sou toda sobre os donuts. Cullens bonitos são um bônus." Ele beliscou minha bunda exatamente quando eu abri a porta.

"Idiota." Eu o chamei enquanto sorria para Emmett.

Suas covinhas apareceram quando ele sorriu para mim. "Bem, eu não vou mentir e dizer que nunca tinha sido chamado assim antes, mas geralmente uma garota consegue me conhecer um pouco antes de me chamar assim".

Edward riu e agarrou-se a mim enquanto deixávamos seu irmão passar. "Ela é brilhante e os chama como ela os vê".

"Cale a boca." Eu bati forte no peito de Edward e virei-me para Emmett. "Eu estava chamando Edward de idiota".

"Eu pensei que você estava me pedindo para tocar a sua bunda." Ele disse, dando-me um sorriso infantil.

_*Aqui é um trocadilho, porque tanto 'idiota' como 'bunda' são escritos da mesma forma, 'ass'._

Emmett soltou uma das suas gargalhadas enquanto colocava os donuts no balcão. "Ele é um idiota. Você está certo, mano, ela é brilhante." Ele puxou-me do seu irmão e abraçou-me com força. "Oi, Bella! É ótimo finalmente conhecê-la".

Eu ri e o abracei de volta. "É um prazer conhecê-lo. Acho que tenho que agradecer a você por trazer o idiota até aqui".

"Ei, eu estou aqui!" Edward nos lembrou, fazendo uma careta.

Emmett riu e me soltou. "Sim, eu trouxe a bunda do idiota para cá para você. Espero que ele não tenha sido muito idiota? Eu posso acertá-lo para você, se você quiser." Edward nos atirou um olhar enquanto abria os donuts. "Tenha cuidado, isso vai direto para a sua bunda." Emmett disse a ele vertiginosamente.

Eu ri e me aconcheguei a Edward. Seu donut de chocolate parecia bom. "Posso dar uma mordida?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Um idiota compartilharia seu donut?"

Malditamente certo que ele compartilharia. "Sim, se ele quiser alguma ação mais tarde." Ele deu-me o resto do seu donut sem uma palavra e eu ri triunfante.

"Maldição, ela é boa. Eu gosto de você. Bem-vinda à família." Emmett me disse, dando um tapinha amável nas minhas costas. Ele pegou um donut e o devorou em uma ou duas mordidas.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? "Família?"

Edward deu a Emmett um olhar que eu não consegui ler. "Sim, você é a garota dele, certo? Então, você é da família".

"Oh." Eu acho que fazia sentido. "Todas as garotas dele são da família?"

Emmett riu e balançou sua cabeça com veemência. "Inferno, não! Você acha que eu teria desejado Irina como uma irmã? Ela é uma princesa tensa. Só você, Bella".

Olhei para Edward, mas ele não foi de nenhuma ajuda, apenas encolhendo os ombros. "Ok, bem, legal." Edward pegou um de maçã para mim e eu sorri para ele.

Ele se inclinou para o meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Isso conta como uma maçã".

Eu amei isso. "Tudo bem." Eu disse a ele depois que consegui engolir uma mordida. Como eu poderia fazer isso quando o Sr. Sexy estava me excitando com promessas de maçãs, estava além de mim.

Emmett estava olhando a nossa foto na estante. "Onde estão as outras duas?" Ele perguntou.

"Dormindo, eu acho." O fato de que elas não estavam vadiando por aí era surpreendente.

Emmett pareceu perturbado enquanto colocava a foto para baixo e sentava no sofá. "O que está demorando tanto? São 10hs".

Edward riu enquanto pegava outro donut e sentava na cadeira reclinável. Sentei no braço dela ao lado dele, mas ele puxou-me para o seu colo, que era exatamente o que eu esperava que ele fizesse. Eu me aconcheguei nele. "Nem todo mundo levanta às 06hs como você, Em".

"Seis?" Essa era uma hora adiantada para se levantar.

"Sim, eu vou para a academia por duas horas todas as manhãs." Ele sorriu. "Você não consegue ficar com essa aparência comendo donuts todos os domingos." Ele gesticulou para a sua camiseta preta justa e seus músculos salientes.

Edward bufou. "Você come toneladas de lixo, Emmett".

"Eu vou deixá-lo saber que eu como..."

"O que você come?" Veio da porta, e levou tudo que eu tinha para não rir quando vi minha companheira de quarto em toda a sua glória. Rose estava nesta camisa que eu tinha rotulado como indecente quando ela queria usá-la para ir a um clube alguns meses atrás, com calça jeans apertada na bunda e uma jaqueta de couro e botas. Não era seu traje normal de domingo de jeito nenhum. Edward olhou para mim e eu mordi meu lábio para não rir.

Emmett se virou para olhar para ela e começou a gaguejar. "Eu... eu..."

Rose riu e desfilou sensualmente para a sala. "Eu realmente esperava que você dissesse algo muito mais interessante do que isso." Ela deu um tapinha na cabeça dele e caminhou até a cozinha. "Alguém quer café?"

Caramba, ela era a mestra e eu estava admirada. Emmett parecia um peixe fora d'água, sua boca escancarada e ofegando por ar. "Eu vou tomar uma xícara." Eu consegui dizer, embora estivesse ficando difícil não rir loucamente.

"Eu também." Eu tive que dar crédito a Edward. Tão quente quanto a minha companheira de quarto era, ele não estava nada focado nela. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse a única vestida de pecado, ou tentação, em vez de usando calça jeans confortável e uma blusa de moletom.

Rose entregou uma xícara de café para cada um de nós antes de pegar um donut para si mesma e sentar ao lado de Emmett no sofá. "Você trouxe isso?" Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda boquiaberto para ela. "Obrigada." Ela sorriu e mordeu o donut, gemendo enquanto fazia isso. Um pouco do creme vazou para os seus lábios e ela fez um grande show de lambê-lo enquanto colocava seu donut em um guardanapo na mesa de café. Foi um desempenho impressionante. Eu estava preocupada que o irmão de Edward talvez tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

"Fôda-me." Emmett disse, ou implorou, talvez? Eu me perdi então e enterrei meu rosto no pescoço de Edward para tentar me conter. Eu observei com um olho. Esse show era bom demais para perder.

Rose sorriu para ele. "Eu poderia, se você tivesse me dito o que estava fazendo. É uma pena".

Ele engoliu em seco e sentou-se ereto. "Ei, eu o trouxe aqui, não foi? Eles estão unidos pelo quadril por minha causa!"

Rose parecia desinteressada enquanto bebia seu café. "Eu fiz a ligação que o colocou na estrada, em primeiro lugar. Se não fosse por mim, você provavelmente ainda estaria sentado em seu quarto tentando descobrir como consertar as coisas".

"Besteira, eu estava quase estabelecido em meu curso de ação antes que você ligasse. Eu só precisava saber se a Irmãzinha estava na mesma página que Eddie antes de eu entrar em ação." Emmett estava ficando na defensiva, mas pelo menos ele era capaz de falar agora, eu supunha. E Eddie? Não, simplesmente não.

"Eu pensei que você fosse um homem que agisse primeiro e pensasse depois." Rose o desafiou.

Ele parecia com raiva agora. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim." Edward estava assistindo a troca deles como eu estava, não dizendo uma palavra enquanto observava com fascinação extasiada.

"Não?" Ela perguntou, deixando-o mastigar isso enquanto ela virava para Edward e eu. "Vocês dois tiveram uma boa noite?"

Eu assenti, não querendo remover meu nariz do pescoço confortável de Edward. Ele tinha um cheiro bom, mesmo sem um banho. "Sim, nós tivemos." Ele respondeu por nós.

Rose torceu o nariz. "Isso é engraçado, eu não ouvi qualquer grito vindo do quarto dela".

Era isso. Eu me sentei e olhei para ela. "Rose!"

Emmett riu ao lado dela. "Ele não é meu irmão, aparentemente. Obviamente ele foi adotado".

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Edward rebateu.

Rose voltou-se para Emmett. "Você quer dizer que ele realmente age como um cavalheiro e consegue conhecer uma garota antes de fodê-la? Eu posso ver como isso seria um conceito estranho para você."

"Uh oh." Ela voltaria contra ele agora. Alice saiu do seu quarto então e olhou para todos nós, apreciando as últimas posições de batalha de Rose e Emmett.

"Esta é a minha sala de estar, ou um especial da National Geographic sobre os hábitos de acasalamento dos americanos de vinte e poucos anos?" Ela perguntou.

Essa era a minha amiga Alice. Ela estava de volta. Eu tinha que agradecê-la, então eu saí do colo de Edward e corri para abraçá-la. "Obrigada, Ali".

Ela abraçou-me com força. "Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Estou feliz que tudo deu certo".

Funcionou além dos meus sonhos. Eu a soltei e sorri para Edward. "Sim, você poderia dizer que deu".

"Exceto que eles não transaram." Rose inseriu.

"O que, aparentemente, qualifica meu irmão para o estado de santo." Emmett adicionou.

"Ele é mais santo do que pecador." Ela atirou para ele. E, eles estavam de volta para isso.

"Ouça, meu bem, não me diga que você não prefere os pecadores." Porcaria. Rose odiava ser chamada de meu bem.

"Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre o que eu prefiro!" Ela estava gritando. Edward olhou para mim e eu dei de ombros.

Alice balançou sua cabeça. "Graças a Deus eu tenho planos para hoje".

Emmett sorriu para ela. "Ah, é? Você vai assistir a uma maratona de _Cougartown_ para aprender como conseguir o seu menino brinquedo todo excitado?" Rose deu um tapa nele e ele resmungou.

Alice mostrou o dedo para ele. "Na verdade, eu pensei em começar uma briga de bar. Todos os perdedores legais estão fazendo isso".

Nenhum amor perdido entre os dois, aparentemente. Perguntei-me quanto tempo eles passaram juntos ontem.

Emmett cruzou os braços. "Eu não estive em uma briga em anos".

"Se por anos você quer dizer dois meses, então, sim, tem sido anos." Alice revirou seus olhos cinzentos.

"Você sabe, eu trouxe donuts para você, mas você não pode ter nenhum agora." Emmett disse a ela.

Ela riu e pegou um, implacável pelo olhar dele. "Obrigada, idiota".

"De nada, harpia." Eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro agora. Eu estava farta de tentar entendê-los. Eu queria voltar com o meu Edward. Fui até ele e ele puxou-me de volta para o seu colo.

"Eu tenho planos também." Rose entrou na conversa. O que era isso? Seus planos de domingo normalmente incluíam ficar de pijama o dia todo e assistir filmes, ou estudar. Era o que todas nós fazíamos.

Emmett mordeu a isca e perguntou-me. "Planos, que planos?"

Ela sorriu. "Estou indo para um passeio de moto".

Emmett riu. "Belo dia para isso. Cinza e chuvoso. Apreciar uma montada através disso".

"Eu pareço como se montasse a uma velocidade de dez por hora?" Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Emmett a olhou de cima a baixo e lambeu os lábios. "Não. Você parece que monta coisas muito mais interessantes." Uau. Ele pode ser tão bom quanto ela era.

Ela suspirou baixinho, mas então deu a ele um sorriso sensual. "Malditamente certo que eu monto. Este cara que eu conheço tem uma Ducati. Ele vai me levar para sair nela".

"Cara? Que cara?" Emmett perguntou. Sua voz rachando um pouco.

"Um amigo." Eu queria rir com a forma como ela disse a palavra amigo. Era mais como se ela estivesse dizendo amante, ou amigo de foda, ou algo assim.

"Eu pensei que nós sairíamos hoje." Emmett disse a ela.

"Hum, por que você pensaria isso? Não é como se você fodidamente tivesse me dito que estaria aqui." Rose disse a ele, seus olhos brilhando com raiva.

"Isso é fascinante." Eu disse a Edward.

"Eu sei." Ele concordou. "Eu acho que eles ou vão começar a socar um ao outro, ou se beijar em breve".

Eu dei uma risadinha, amando que estivéssemos na mesma página. "Talvez as duas coisas".

Alice estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar assistindo e comendo seu donut, seus olhos cinzentos arregalados.

"Era uma surpresa! Eu não poderia tê-la dizendo para Bella e arruinando as coisas." Emmett informou a Rose.

"Bem, surpresa, seu merda. Eu tenho uma vida e meus próprios planos. Eu não estou sentada à espera que os seus planos sejam revelados." Ha, ela estava realmente brava que ele não tivesse dito a ela que eles estavam vindo.

"O que eu devo fazer o dia todo?" Ele choramingou. "Eu não quero ficar sentado em um hotel, ou assistindo os pombinhos não fazerem sexo." O que era toda essa fascinação com a minha vida sexual e de Edward?

"Eu tenho muita fé que você pode encontrar algo para fazer, ou alguém." Ela disse a ele.

Emmett a encarou. "Tenho certeza que eu posso. Onde estão as fraternidades por aqui?" Ele perguntou-me. Como se eu quisesse responder a isso?

Antes que eu pudesse, Rose riu. "Você iria para garotas de fraternidade".

"Você iria para idiotas em motos. Você sabe mesmo como é uma verdadeira máquina? Uma porra de Ducati. Eu tenho uma Tomahawk em casa e um Venom lá embaixo. Eu poderia levá-la para um passeio melhor do que o idiota pode!" A voz dele ficou progressivamente mais alta com cada palavra.

"Então, por que você não leva?" Ela exigiu. Então ele levou. Ele a agarrou e eles estavam dando uns amassos bem ali no sofá na frente de todos nós, devorando os rostos um do outro. Rose não estava lutando com ele, ela estava segurando nele exatamente tão firme quanto ele nela. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era ficar boquiaberta para eles.

"Puta merda." Edward sussurrou. Alice estava rindo muito na mesa de jantar.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Ela perguntou.

Os ombros de Edward se moveram. "Da raiva ao calor, eu acho".

Eles se separaram e olharam um para o outro. Rose endireitou suas roupas. "Eu quis dizer, por que você não me leva para um passeio em seu carro?" Toda a luta tinha desaparecido da voz dela.

"Eu farei isso também." Ele disse a ela, também não mais zangado. "Primeiro, você liga para aquele com quem você tinha planos e os quebra".

"Uh oh." Não diga a ela o que fazer, Emmett. "Nada bom".

"Não me diga o que fazer." Ela disse, o calor voltando em sua voz. Veja, nada bom.

"Eu não estou dizendo a você o que fazer. Estou dizendo o que eu farei se você quebrar seus planos." Boa saída, Emmett.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça e olhou para ele. "Eu quero dirigi-lo".

"Não." Ele respondeu.

"Sam me deixaria pilotar sua moto." Ela disse a ele. Oh, merda, ela não disse Sam, disse?

"Sam?" Alice perguntou, e depois começou a rir. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentando. Edward estava olhando para mim, tentando entender minha reação. "Você vai sair com Sam?"

Rose bufou. "Eu não estou dormindo com ele. Eu só queria uma carona".

"Bem, pelo menos você poderia ter pilotado muito bem com ele atrás de você. Nada cutucando você na bunda!" Alice anunciou, e então começou a rir tão forte que estava chorando. Eu tive que rir, mesmo que eles estivessem se divertindo às minhas custas.

"O que é tão engraçado sobre Sam?" Emmett perguntou irritado.

"Nada." Rose disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice se intrometia com "Pênis mindinho!" Eu gemi.

Emmett pareceu muito mais feliz quando ouviu isso. "Sério? Você sairia com um cara com uma minúscula salsicha? O quanto isso é fofo? Receio que eu não carregue nenhum preservativo que poderia acomodá-lo, mas eu poderia ter um desses elásticos de dinheiro que você poderia usar." Essa realmente não seria uma ideia tão ruim. Pobre Sam.

"Eu não estou dormindo com ele." Ela respondeu, soando irritada novamente.

"Parece que é uma coisa boa." Ele disse a ela. "Você não conseguiria gozar, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu não preciso de um homem para me fazer gozar." Ela informou a ele com raiva.

"Não, mas é muito mais divertido se você tiver." Emmett sorriu para ela. "Então, você vai cancelar com o Pequeno Sam, ou não?"

Rose bufou. "Eu vou, mas por Bella." Por mim, hein? Isso era doce, mas eu achava que não era o motivo.

"Por Bella?" Ele riu. "O que ela tem a ver com isso?"

"Porque, seu tonto, eles precisam de um pouco de privacidade. Eles não precisam de você chorando sobre estar entediado durante todo o dia. Vou levá-lo para longe das mãos deles porque eu sou legal." Ela era tão mentirosa, mas eu a amava por isso.

Ele riu, satisfeito. "Você é uma verdadeiro humanitária, Rosie".

"Não me chame de Rosie." Ela ordenou.

"Por que não? Eu gosto." Ele disse a ela com um sorriso.

"Como você se sentiria se eu te chamasse de Emmie?"

"Contanto que seja alguma forma do meu nome que você está gritando, eu não tenho um problema com isso." Ele respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso sexy.

"Inferno." Alice levantou. "Eu vou encontrar o meu grupo de estudo".

"Espere." Rose pediu. "Eu preciso falar com você e você no meu quarto." Ela apontou para Alice e então para mim.

Imaginei que era melhor ver o que ela queria. Eu suspirei e beijei Edward. "Volto já." Deixei meu local perfeito em seu colo e segui Rose e Alice para o seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta e imediatamente levantou um punho em triunfo.

"Vocês viram isso?" Ela exigiu.

Alice revirou seus olhos. "Sim, Rose, todos nós vimos vocês engolirem o rosto um do outro".

"Nós não estávamos engolindo os rostos." Ela respondeu irritada. "Nós estávamos apenas nos beijando." Ela sorriu. "Deus, ele é um beijador fodidamente fantástico. Vai me matar não dormir com ele".

"Você não vai?" Eu perguntei em surpresa.

"Claro que não. Emmett é o tipo de cara que gosta da perseguição. Ele consegue a garota e, em seguida, ele termina. Ele não vai terminar comigo até que eu termine com ele".

"Você vai passar um dia inteiro com ele e não vai transar com ele?" Alice balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu tentarei como o inferno. Eu não mentirei, essa provavelmente será a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Ele é um beijador incrível. Eu queria derrubá-lo e montá-lo ali mesmo no sofá".

"Eu poderia dizer." Alice respondeu com sarcasmo. "Todos nós podíamos".

Rose olhou para ela. "Você ainda está brava comigo?"

Alice deu de ombros. Rose suspirou e tocou em seu braço. "Olha, eu sinto muito por ter dito o que eu disse. Quero dizer, você mereceu, mas talvez eu devesse ter sido mais compreensiva".

Ali riu. "Você tem uma maneira interessante de se desculpar".

Rose deu de ombros. "Não é o meu forte. Pelo que vale a pena, eu gostaria que tivéssemos incluído você em tudo, e eu sinto muito por ter sido tão dura".

Alice a estudou e, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Você estava protegendo Bella. Eu entendo isso. Eu costumava ser muito boa nisso também".

Eu sorri. "Você ainda é".

"Não, eu não era, mas eu estou tentando compensar isso".

Eu peguei a mão dela. "Você compensou, Ali. Se você não tivesse feito isso ontem à noite, eu não sei se Edward e eu estaríamos bem hoje. Ele acredita em mim agora e isso é por causa de você. Eu nunca posso agradecê-la o suficiente por isso".

Alice abraçou-me novamente. "Estou feliz que eu pude ajudar".

Eu senti por ela. Era péssimo que ela estivesse sozinha enquanto Rose e eu estávamos felizes, em nossos próprios caminhos, com os irmãos Cullen. "Você ligou para Jasper?

Alice assentiu. "Ele não atendeu, então eu deixei uma mensagem. Espero que ele ligue em algum momento hoje".

"Estou feliz que você ligou." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu também." Rose disse. "Ele te fez feliz e isso é realmente o que importa".

"É isso o que você chama o que Emmett fez lá fora com você?"

Rose riu. "Não, eu chamo isso de me deixar excitada como o inferno. Mas eu tenho brinquedos e dedos para me ajudar a passar uma vez que eu terminar com ele hoje. E quando ele merecer isso, eu terei os dedos muito grandes de Emmett, a língua talentosa e, sem dúvida, um grande pau para brincar. Valerá a pena a espera".

"Tudo bem então, por que estamos aqui?" Alice perguntou.

"Para falar sobre Edward e Bella, é claro! Cuspa! Vocês não conseguem parar de se tocar. Isso me enjoaria, se não fosse tão malditamente fofo." Rose me disse, sentando em sua cama.

"Cuspir o quê? Você nos interrompeu quando estávamos prestes a, possivelmente, ir longe demais".

Rose fez uma careta. "Porra. Sinto muito. Eu realmente pensei que você estaria chateada com a sua noite com Colin, então eu vim para casa mais cedo. Se o idiota tivesse me contado seu plano, eu teria deixado você em paz, ou, pelo menos, eu teria ouvido do lado de fora da sua porta, em vez de invadir." Ela sorriu para mim quando eu a chutei com o meu pé coberto pela meia.

"Está tudo bem, realmente. Nós... foi perfeito, de qualquer maneira. Nós conversamos e rimos e nos beijamos e nos abraçamos. Você não está brincando sobre a coisa de tocar. Eu sinto como se tivesse que ter minhas mãos nele em todos os momentos. Assim como eu amo você, eu gostaria de voltar para lá com ele agora".

Rose riu. "Eu entendo e amo isso. Estou realmente feliz por você".

"Eu também." Alice disse. "Você merece alguém que a faça feliz".

"Nós somos... Deus, nós estamos fazendo isso. Ele é simplesmente muito melhor do que eu já sonhei, sabe? Eu tinha todas essas fantasias sobre ele antes de conhecê-lo, e mesmo depois, mas isso, isso é muito melhor".

Rose sorriu. "Bom. Então você vai fazer com ele?"

Eu corei. "Sim, em algum ponto. Eu sei que é estranho porque eu o quero como quero ar para respirar, mas eu também estou contente de estar com ele. Tenho estas duas vozes em guerra dentro de mim. Uma dizendo para pular nele, outra dizendo para apenas ir com calma e trabalhar em ser um casal normal, se é que podemos ser".

"Nada normal sobre você." Rose disse. "Você cobiçou o cara por anos, então você se apaixonou por ele pelo telefone, e agora vocês estão cara a cara".

Eu ri. "Mas não devemos fazer algo normal?"

"Se você quiser." Alice me disse. "Faça o que quer que a faça feliz".

Transar com Edward me faria muito feliz. Mas, assim como segurar sua mão e assistir um filme. Era tudo tão confuso.

Rose levantou e me abraçou. "Sem pressão, Bella. Eu só não quero que você pense demais nisso. Se você o quer, tome-o. Se você quiser esperar até a cabana..." Ela parou e se afastou. "Espere... nós vamos para a cabana?"

Eu sorri e ela socou o ar novamente. "Sim! Eu deixarei aquele homem louco com a merda que eu uso. Vamos fazer compras depois que eles forem embora".

Eu ri. "Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Então eu lembrei e virei para Ali. "Olha, você está convidada a vir conosco".

Alice balançou a cabeça. "E ser a quinta roda proverbial? Eu acho que não, mas, obrigada por me incluir. Eu vou para casa relaxar fria durante a semana. Acho que será bom para mim".

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. "Nós poderíamos convidar outras pessoas para vir também. Quero dizer, poderíamos convidar Ângela e Jess." Eu estava muito relutante em fazer isso, mas eu faria por ela.

Alice bufou. "Por favor, você sabe que Jess perseguiria Edward a cada movimento. Tenho muita certeza. Eu até pararei na sua casa para verificar o Chefe e sua nova namorada".

"Ele gostaria disso." Eu disse a ela.

Rose foi até o seu armário e mexeu ao redor. O que ela estava fazendo? Ela saiu com uma caixa e sorriu para mim. "Aqui." Ela empurrou a caixa em minhas mãos e eu olhei para ela e ri.

"Que diabos? Scrabble*****?"

_*__Scrabble__ são palavras cruzadas, porém como jogo de tabuleiro._

"Em honra a como vocês se conheceram. É um pouco mais apresentável do que jogar _Palavras _contra ele no telefone. Você pode jogar strip Scrabble." Eu olhei para ela e ela riu. "Ou você pode jogar suas palavras sexy e deixar o menino selvagem. Oooh, talvez ele empurre o tabuleiro de Scrabble direitamente para fora da mesa, ou da cama, e a tome ali mesmo".

"Você esteve assistindo muita pornografia." Eu disse a ela, mas, eu tinha que admitir que a imagem não era de todo ruim. Sim, eu amaria se ele simplesmente varresse as peças por todo o chão e me tomasse. Talvez pudéssemos acrescentar isso à lista.

"Não é pornografia, é a minha imaginação maravilhosamente sexy. Eu sei que a sua é ainda melhor." Rose me disse. "Basta pegar o jogo e ver o que transparece. Jogue e chute a bunda dele. O que mais você está pensando em fazer?" Eu dei de ombros, porque eu não tinha nenhum plano. Pensei que nós sairíamos com todo mundo ao nosso redor, então isso limitava as coisas. Agora, havia um mundo inteiro de possibilidades diante de nós.

"Obrigada, eu acho".

Ela riu. "Vamos lá, Ali, vamos sair para o dia. Você realmente tem coisas para fazer, ou você quer sair comigo e Emmett?"

Alice riu. "Eu prefiro passear na cadeia nua do que passar o dia com você e Emmett. Sem ofensa, mas eu não acho que você lembraria que eu estava lá na próxima vez que a discussão de vocês levasse a um beijo. Preciso encontrar com o meu grupo de estudo de verdade, parte do projeto para entregar esta semana".

Rose riu. "Não me ofendi, mas você seria um excelente amortecedor." Alice bufou. "Tudo bem, vamos sair do seu cabelo. Você, divirta-se com Edward, seja vestida ou nua. Você sabe o que eu preferiria." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas e eu ri e balancei minha cabeça.

Rose abriu a porta e nós encontramos Emmett sozinho na sala de estar. Ele levantou e tirou uma foto minha quando entrei na sala de estar. Ele sorriu. "Desculpe, precisava dessa para a minha mãe. Ela quer ver você".

Eu fiz uma careta e dei um tapinha em minhas roupas. "Como estou? Onde está Edward?"

"Você está linda." Ele me disse. "Ele está no banho." Edward estava nu e no meu banheiro. Engoli em seco e Emmett riu. "Vocês dois são feitos um para o outro. Pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para Rose.

"Sim, mas eu vou dirigir em algum momento hoje." Ela informou a ele.

"Veremos, Rosie. Depende do que mais acontecer." Ele sorriu para ela.

"Sonhe, Cullen. Vamos." Alice pegou sua bolsa e saiu com um aceno e um sorriso para mim e um deu uma revirada de olhos para Rose e Emmett.

Emmett abraçou-me mais uma vez. "Eu nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz. Você é ótima para ele. Divirta-se. Não faça nada que eu não faria." Ele sorriu para mim. "Isso significa que o céu é o limite, a propósito".

"Vamos lá, pecador." Rose disse a ele.

"O pecado é muito mais divertido quando duas pessoas estão envolvidas. Eu mostrarei a você." Ele sorriu e pegou a mão de Rose. Notei que ela não se afastou. Ela sorriu e murmurou "ele é todo seu" para mim.

A porta se fechou e o apartamento estava abençoadamente silencioso, exceto pelo som de água correndo no meu banheiro. Edward estava nu no meu chuveiro. O que eu deveria fazer com ele?

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Olá girls... desculpem o atraso. Loucuras aconteceram._

_E esqueci de avisar: Semana que vem estarei viajando de ferias e não poderei postar PcA, PcE e Minha Linda Tempestade._

_Como a Ju já está betando os ultimos dois capítulos de O Dominante, ela irá postar para mim para não adiarmos o fim._

_Muito obrigado pela compreensão. Estarei retornando "ao normal" no dia 15/05._

_Beijos meninas, vou tentar compensar quando voltar. Ok?  
_


	32. Wordsward & Scrabbella

**Capítulo 32 – Wordsward & Scrabbella*******

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

* * *

_*__Worsward__: junção de 'words' (palavras) e Edward._

_**__Scrabbella__: junção de Scrabble e Bella. Scrabble é um jogo de tabuleiro que é conhecido no Brasil como Palavras Cruzadas._

Certo. Tudo bem. Eu estava sozinha com Edward. Isso não era grande coisa. Se eu tivesse o meu caminho, eu ficaria sozinha com ele por muito tempo de agora em diante. Olhei para a caixa de Scrabble em minhas mãos. Era ridículo pedir a ele para jogar? Eu teria coragem de jogar o tipo de palavras que eu gostava de jogar contra ele?

O chuveiro desligou, então eu dei alguns minutos e fui ver o que ele queria fazer. Imagens mentais de Edward secando seu corpo molhado tampouco me acalmaram. Eu precisava de um banho por mais de uma razão.

"Edward, você está..." Puta merda! Ele estava em uma toalha. Ele estava parado no meu quarto em nada além de uma toalha e ele era lindo. Eu queria lambê-lo. Eu queria arrancar sua toalha e jogá-lo na minha cama e fazer tudo o que nós tínhamos falado e muito mais.

"Ah, desculpe." Edward gaguejou. "O banheiro é meio pequeno, então eu pensei em me vestir aqui." Você pode fazer o que quiser aqui, especialmente se estiver perto de ficar nu. Ou todo nu. Jesus, eu precisava me acalmar.

"Certo. Isso não é um problema. Eu vou apenas... sim." Apenas o quê? Eu não tinha ideia. Edward estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma esquisita, o que eu reconhecidamente era. Mas, vamos lá. Ele estava quase nu! Ele não via a si mesmo? Ele não sabia o que uma visão como essa poderia fazer com uma garota?

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo molhado e olhou para mim. "Bella, o que você precisava?"

Essa era uma pergunta ridícula. Eu precisava dele, nu e me tocando. "Você?" Eu consegui perguntar. Como se fosse uma pergunta. Bom Deus, ele estava duro por baixo da toalha? Como eu queria descobrir. Aquele corpo. Como aquele corpo veio parar no meu quarto? Como aquele corpo que veio parar no meu quarto não foi molestado por mim?

Ele sorriu. "Eu sou todo seu".

Bom Deus, ele era letal. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me focar. Por que eu tinha vindo aqui? Ah, sim, o chuveiro. "Eu quis dizer, eu estava checando para ver se você tinha terminado com o banho para que eu pudesse tomar um." Não olhe para ele de novo e você conseguirá passar até que possa entrar no chuveiro e obter algum alívio, Bella. Eu queria que ele me aliviasse, no entanto.

Edward riu. "Bem, você pode ver, ou eu acho que no momento você não pode..." Abri meus olhos e o encarei por tirar sarro de mim. Como ele reagiria se as situações fossem invertidas? "Sim, o chuveiro é todo seu".

"Ok, então. Eu apenas... vou." Eu praticamente corri para o banheiro, porque se eu ficasse ali por mais um segundo, eu provavelmente faria mais papel de boba e derreteria no chão. Sua gostosura tornou-me uma idiota balbuciante. Que embaraçoso. Eu esperava poder me controlar quando ele estivesse vestido. Nós estávamos indo muito bem até agora. Realmente incrível. Era tão fácil estar com ele, tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Eu não lembrava de me sentir tão confortável em torno de Tyler, certamente não no início do nosso relacionamento. Edward e eu simplesmente nos encaixamos.

Liguei a água e senti o perfume masculino de qualquer sabonete que ele tenha usado. Ele cheirava tão bem. Inalei profundamente enquanto entrava no chuveiro e deixei a água cair em cima de mim. Ele esteve nu aqui apenas alguns minutos atrás. Deus, eu gostaria de ter estado com ele. Eu não tinha tido a coragem de simplesmente me juntar a ele no chuveiro, porém. Rose teria. Por que eu não conseguia canalizar a personalidade dela em um bom momento, em vez de ter reagido como uma idiota completa na noite de quarta-feira?

Fechei meus olhos e deixei a água molhar meu cabelo. Perguntei-me como seria ter Edward passando shampoo em mim. Provavelmente a melhor sensação do mundo. Bem, além de tê-lo dentro de mim. Merda. Isso não era bom. Não havia nenhuma maneira na terra que eu fosse capaz de passar o dia com ele sozinho sem atacá-lo. Nós deveríamos ser bons, mas eu não conseguia realmente me lembrar por que. Qual era a diferença em ter relações sexuais com ele agora, ou esperar cinco dias até chegarmos à cabana? Porque não havia nenhuma maneira na terra que eu não fizesse sexo com ele na cabana.

Rose estava certa. Eu precisava fazer o que era certo, e o que era certo para mim era estar com Edward em todos os sentidos. Este era o nosso momento. Nós estávamos sozinhos. Quem sabe o quanto isso aconteceria na cabana? Entre Emmett e Rose, eu não tinha certeza de que seríamos deixados sozinhos, a menos que eles entrassem em combustão e se trancassem em um quarto. Eu poderia sempre ter esperança.

Eu queria Edward. Eu só tinha que descobrir a melhor maneira de mostrar isso a ele. Eu não sabia se eu era corajosa o suficiente para simplesmente sair do banheiro com uma toalha e dizer, "Aqui estou eu, garotão, venha me pegar." Isso não era o meu estilo. Não, eu precisava ser mais sutil. Talvez Scrabble realmente fosse a resposta. Eu poderia usar as peça para dizer a ele o que eu queria, ver se ele queria a mesma coisa.

Senti aquele sutil formigamento na parte inferior da minha barriga, aquela vontade de me tocar, para aliviar um pouco a tensão que esteve dentro de mim desde, bem, desde que entrei no meu quarto e encontrei o homem mais sexy do mundo sentado na minha cama. O fato de que eu tinha sido capaz de resistir por algo como 16 horas era incrível. Eu deveria ter ganhado um prêmio por mostrar controle. Eu não sabia muito bem como eu tinha conseguido fazer isso até agora. Eu não me contentaria com a minha própria mão. Não quando havia dez dedos perfeitos no outro cômodo.

Meu cabelo estava limpo, mas, é claro que eu precisava me depilar se eu possivelmente seria tocada por aqueles dedos perfeitos. Raspei minhas pernas e as axilas, embora isso mal fosse necessário, já que eu tinha feito toda essa porcaria ontem. Ainda assim, eu não queria nenhum pelo, mesmo o menor. Eu não era uma garota da depilação, apesar dos protestos de Rose e Alice dizendo que não doía, mas eu me mantive bem aparada, embora eu não tivesse nenhuma razão para fazer isso em meses. Eu me raspei com cuidado. Eu não queria perder nenhum pedaço. Isso seria embaraçoso.

Finalmente, eu fiquei suave e livre dos pelos, então eu desliguei a água e me sequei antes de passar um pouco de loção. Perguntei-me se Edward tinha alguma com ele, mas então, ele não precisava disso se ele não quisesse. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em cuidar disso para ele. Coloquei meu melhor par de roupa intíma, a calcinha-shorts de renda azul e sutiã combinando, e então coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta. Eu não podia sair em algo totalmente sexy, já que eu não tinha certeza se eu teria coragem de fazer o que eu queria fazer quando confrontada com o seu deslumbramento.

Ele estava rindo na sala de estar e eu saí e o encontrei ao telefone. Seu rosto se iluminou quando me viu. Deus, eu algum dia me acostumaria com o jeito que ele olhava para mim? Eu esperava que ele continuasse olhando para mim assim.

"Bem, boa coisa que não somos um casal, então." Ele estava falando sobre nós? Ele apontou para eu ir até ele e eu caminhei até o sofá e sentei ao seu lado. Ele deslizou seu braço esquerdo em torno de mim. Seu nariz chegou perto do meu pescoço e eu juro que ele me cheirou.

Ele riu. "A história real? Que eu fui ajudar você a parecer bem na frente de Demetri?" Demetri? Ele estava falando com Jane?

Seus dedos pentearam o meu cabelo e eu quis ronronar com o quanto isso era bom. "Isso seria uma mentira, já que eu não sou solteiro, não graças a você." Ok, isso me fez sorrir. Ele não era solteiro porque ele estava comigo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar nisso. Ele estava incrível com jeans e uma camiseta preta. Eu poderia morrer se algum dia ficasse perto dele dentro de um terno, ou um smoking, como Jane tinha ficado.

Edward revirou os olhos para o que quer que Jane disse. "Ela viu o seu pequeno desempenho na noite de quarta-feira e não reagiu muito bem." Sim, porque eu exagerei e me transformei em uma pessoa louca. Eu era muito sortuda por ele estar aqui comigo agora.

Ele riu de novo. "Bem, isso é uma longa história, mas ela sabia e tudo explodiu nas nossas caras".

Senti meu coração afundar um pouco, mas ele me apertou como se estivesse me avisando que estava tudo bem. "Está tudo bem, Jane, sério. Isso nos fez ser honestos um com o outro e eu estou aqui com ela agora. Nós estamos bem." Nós estávamos bem. Nós estamos bem.

"Sim." Edward disse em resposta a algo que Jane perguntou.

Eu sorri para o olhar confuso em seu rosto. Ele era tão fofo quando parecia perdido. "O quê? Por quê?"

Edward segurou seu telefone para mim. "Jane quer falar com você".

O quê? Ela queria? "Sério?"

"Sim".

"Jane Turner?" Jane Turner queria falar comigo, Bella Swan. E Edward Cullen está na minha sala de estar, me tocando. Minha vida certamente deu um giro de 180 graus nestes dias.

"Não, a outra Jane com a qual você surtou." Eu o cutuquei e ele riu de mim. "Sim, você falaria com ela, por favor?"

Tudo bem. Eu poderia falar com Jane Turner. Ela era apenas uma pessoa, assim como Edward. Sem problemas. "Alô?"

"Bella?"

"Sim, aqui é Bella." Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e seus dedos acariciaram meu lado.

"Aqui é Jane. Eu sinto muito sobre a outra noite. Eu pedi para Edward me ajudar. Ele me contou tudo sobre você na limusine e eu sabia melhor do que fazer o que eu fiz, mas eu simplesmente não consegui parar. Edward é um ótimo cara e ele nunca a trairá, especialmente comigo. Eu sou praticamente sua irmã".

Ela soou tão real e tão legal. "Eu sei. Ele explicou".

"Ugh. Eu ainda sinto muito. Eu vi meu ex com a sua mulher bonita e burra e simplesmente reagi. Admito que levei Edward para me fazer parecer bem, mas eu nunca quis fazer parecer que estávamos juntos".

"Sim, eu estive lá também. Meu ex me traiu. Acho que se eu conhecesse um cara como Edward, eu teria definitivamente desfilado com ele na frente do rosto dele".

"Desfile comigo agora, baby." Ele sussurrou. Eu ri quando nos imaginei passando na frente de Tyler e da sua esposa grávida.

"Foi tudo culpa minha! Eu sinto muito que eu tornei as coisas ruins para vocês".

Não, Jane, você foi apenas o catalisador para eu soltar a minha loucura. "Não, não foi culpa sua. Eu pulei para as conclusões e, em vez de falar com ele, eu saí como uma louca".

"Por favor, nós todos enlouquecemos de vez em quando. Eu queimei todas as coisas de Demetri e então fui em alguns sites e postei que ele era ruim de cama. Você já viu todos os sites sobre Edward e eu na internet?"

"Sim, mas eu deveria ter ficado bem longe da web." Isso só serviu para incitar-me ainda mais.

"Não me diga. Você sabe que há sites se referindo a Edward e eu como Janeward? Que diabos de nome de casal é esse?"

Um terrível. Eu ri. "Janeward? Isso é estúpido. Eu não entendo essa coisa de mesclar os nomes, de qualquer maneira. É apenas jornalismo preguiçoso, se você pode chamar os tablóides de jornalismo".

"Nunca. Eles são lixo. Enfim, eu não quero interromper seu tempo com Edward. Eu só queria dizer a você como estou arrependida e que estou feliz que vocês dois estão bem. Ele realmente se importa com você".

Sim, eu sabia que ele se importava. "Por favor, está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem." Eu olhei para o belo homem ao meu lado. "Melhor do que bem".

"Fico tão feliz. Ele merece uma mulher boa e parece que ele encontrou uma".

Eu beijei a bochecha de Edward. "Sim, ele é o melhor".

"Ele é louco por você. Cuide bem dele!"

"Ok, obrigada, Jane".

Dei o telefone a Edward. "Janie?"

"Bella é incrível." Ele respondeu. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Conte com isso. Falo com você em breve, Janie".

Edward terminou sua ligação. "Então, essa era Jane".

Eu assenti. "Ela parece realmente legal. Sinto muito pelas coisas que eu pensei sobre ela." Eu a tinha chamado de puta, não tinha? Isso foi terrível. Ela não merecia isso.

Edward riu. "Não sinta. Eu não sinto muito pelo que eu pensei sobre Colin".

Eu ri do seu ciúme e o beijei. "Você me diverte".

"Ótimo. Agora, temos o lugar só para nós." Sim, sozinhos. Eu poderia fazer isso? "O que você gostaria de fazer?"

Minhas bochechas ficaram mais quente. Eu faria isso, do meu jeito. "Que tal jogar Scrabble?" Eu perguntei.

"Scrabble?" Ele soou surpreso e pareceu surpreso também.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Bem, é meio como nós nos conhecemos, sabe? Poderíamos jogar _Palavras_, mas isso seria menos interativo. Poderia ser divertido, você não acha?"

Ele estava decepcionado? Eu não poderia dizer. "Claro, baby, vamos jogar".

Não pude conter meu sorriso quando saí do sofá e ofereci minha mão a ele. Eu o puxei e o levei para a sala de jantar. "Planejou isso, não é?" Ele perguntou quando eu peguei o tabuleiro. Nós dois ficamos ocupados virando as letras.

"Hmm, eu pensei que poderia ser divertido." Divertido e sugestivo, se eu pudesse fazer isso. Eu faria isso, eu só esperava não morrer de vergonha primeiro. Eu estava corada permanentemente agora e não conseguia encontrar seus olhos.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu mantive minhas letras em um ângulo longe dele e debati qual palavra eu poderia fazer. Dois E, um L, um N, um D, um K e um A esperavam por mim. Eu vi o que eu poderia fazer e eu jogaria o desafio na cara imediatamente. Bem, nenhum ponto em esconder meus motivos.

"Posso ir primeiro?" Perguntei a ele. O que havia de errado com meus nervos de repente? Isto era eu e Edward. Nós nos encaixamos.

"Fique à vontade." Ele me disse. Senti seus olhos em mim, mas não encontrei seu olhar quando mordi meu lábio e coloquei as letras para baixo. NU*****. Pontuação de palavra dupla, não que eu tivesse a intenção de manter a contagem neste momento. Olhei para Edward, que estava com a boca escancarada para mim. Senti meu rosto ficar mais quente.

_* A palavra escrita em inglês era 'naked', mas traduzimos para melhor entendimento._

Houve uma longa pausa antes de ele finalmente falar. "Uh, palavra de pontuação dupla, legal".

Eu dei de ombros. Era isso. "Eu não estou contando os pontos".

Ele entenderia o que eu estava fazendo? Ele jogaria junto, ou formaria algo como ATUM? Se ele fizesse, eu baixaria o tom e jogaria um jogo regular. Edward estudou suas letras por um minuto e então jogou a palavra GEMIDO em NU. Ele entendeu. Graças a Deus. Eu não pude me impedir de fazer um pequeno barulho e seus olhos voaram para mim.

"Bella? Você está bem? Eu entendi mal a..."

"Não, você entendeu." Eu o interrompi. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que interpretou mal. Eu só precisava me manter sob controle.

Minhas letras não eram boas, mas eu poderia fazer a palavra DERRETER, que parecia muito apropriada, já que ele fez meus ossos parecerem como geleia.

Edward riu quando colocou SUJO em uma peça branca. "Isso é um Y." Ele me informou, embora desnecessariamente. Sujo funcionava para mim. Eu ri e sorri para ele. Ele correu um dedo sobre a minha bochecha. "Você não precisa ficar tímida comigo".

Não, eu não precisava. Ele era o meu Edward e eu sabia que ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria. "Eu sei. É apenas um pouco diferente quando você está bem aqui".

"Eu gosto disso. Eu já sei o quanto a sua mente é suja, Bella. É um prazer vê-la ao vivo e em pessoa".

Eu tive que rir disso. Beijei a mão que ainda estava tocando meu rosto. "Assim como é com você".

"Você está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?" Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim.

"Eu não sei." Dei a ele um sorriso brincalhão. "Acho que nós simplesmente teremos que ver quais palavras eu jogo".

"Só para você saber, este é o melhor jogo de Scrabble na história do mundo".

Ele era tão malditamente fofo. "Eu estou apenas começando".

"Traga-as, baby".

Bem, ele pediu por isso. Eu joguei VARA em seu SUJO. Eu não pude deixar de rir da expressão em seu rosto e a maneira como ele se mexeu em sua cadeira. Ele estava ficando excitado? Deus, eu esperava que sim. Deixei minha mão roçar contra a sua perna debaixo da mesa.

Ele fez um barulho baixo e depois jogou SEXY. "Isso é você." Ele me disse. Surpreendeu-me que ele pensasse assim. Lambi meus lábios e sorri para ele.

Minhas letras não eram boas, mas eu podia jogar LÁBIOS, então eu joguei. Eu queria muito seus lábios, afinal.

Edward olhou para as suas letras por algum tempo e eu esperei para ver o que ele tinha reservado para mim. Ele sorriu quando colocou um H no tabuleiro ao lado do E no sexy, e depois acrescentou ART para ele. CORAÇÃO! Ele finalmente o deu para mim. Eu olhei para ele e ele se inclinou e me beijou. Finalmente. Eu o beijei fortemente de volta e passei meus braços em torno dele, gemendo quando sua boca fez sua mágica contra a minha.

Nós nos separamos e sorrimos um para o outro. Eu tive que rir. "Nenhum atum desta vez?"

Ele gemeu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que você se lembra disso. Eu tinha letras de merda!"

"Tudo bem, eu o perdôo, desde que você me dê seu coração agora." Eu conservaria na memória esse pequeno movimento para sempre.

Virei-me para o tabuleiro, mas Edward agarrou minha mão. "Ele é seu, você sabe".

Lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos e eu o beijei novamente. "Eu sei." Eu disse a ele. Ainda me surpreendia, mas eu sentia isso cada vez que ele olhava para mim e me tocava. "E o meu é seu, por quanto tempo você quiser".

Ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Eu quero isso por um longo, longo tempo." Ele me disse.

Suas palavras me aqueceram e eu sorri. "Bom." Minhas letras deixavam muito a desejar, mas eu poderia ir com a velha. Por que não? Sorri para ele enquanto eu jogava SEIO no CORAÇÃO. Era melhor do que ATUM, de qualquer maneira.

Edward riu de mim e então franziu a testa para as suas letras. De repente, seu rosto clareou e ele jogou a palavra PEEN em lábios, o que me causou uma longa e forte gargalhada. Quais eram as chances? "O quê?" Ele me perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Essa foi..." Eu não conseguia puxar minha respiração, mas eu estava morrendo de vontade de dizer a ele. "A primeira palavra!"

Ele pareceu adoravelmente confuso. "Qual primeira palavra?"

Balancei minha cabeça e tentei enxugar as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Eu não tinha rido assim há muito tempo. Finalmente eu pude falar e me explicar. "Eu poderia ter jogado essa como a nossa primeira palavra, mas eu fiquei com medo que fosse muito pervertido, então eu usei o nome em seu lugar".

Ele riu junto comigo enquanto eu me dissolvia em risadas novamente, lembrando do meu debate sobre jogar PEEN para Edward. "Eu não posso imaginar como eu teria reagido se tivesse aberto um jogo aleatório com a palavra peen".

"Eu sei!" Eu ri. "Eu não hesitaria em jogá-lo agora, mas na época eu estava com medo de assustar você".

"Bem, você está presa comigo agora." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu estava mais do que feliz com isso. "Eu não reclamarei sobre isso".

"Melhor não." Ele alertou.

Estudei minhas letras e vi que eu poderia jogar CURVAR, então eu fiz isso no seu PEEN. Não pude conter minha alegria quando me lembrei de Rose me dizendo para apenas me curvar se ele viesse aqui para reclamar a minha bunda. Edward estremeceu um pouco. "É melhor você não estar pensando em curvar o peen".

Eu ri ainda mais com isso. "Não, eu estava pensando em outra coisa." Eu estava corando novamente, lembrando do maldito e-mail. Graças a Deus ele não estava me lembrando sobre as minhas divagações bêbadas.

"O quê?"

"Algo que Rose disse." Eu disse a ele, rezando para que ele deixasse isso de lado.

"Você vai me esclarecer? Não pense que eu não percebi que você ficou muito vermelha quando Rose estava falando sobre aquele cara, Sam".

"Você notou?" Porcaria. Droga de reações de constrangimento do meu corpo. Por que eu não podia ser toda estóica e ilegível?

"Foi difícil não notar, com você em meus braços e tudo. Você está bem, baby?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Uh... então, um ou o outro?" Eu tinha que dar a ele alguma coisa, mas com certeza não seria a conversa sobre a bunda. "Merda, o que é menos embaraçoso?" Sam era, infelizmente. "Sam foi um parceiro sexual de uma noite que eu tive depois que Tyler e eu terminarmos".

"Então você teve o pênis mindinho?" Eu suspirei e assenti. Mortificante. "Hum, uau. Desculpe, Bella." Ele claramente não tinha nenhuma ideia de como reagir a essa notícia, o que era compreensível.

Eu ri. "Isso foi há muito tempo e eu superei isso. Eu simplesmente não pude acreditar que Rose o trouxe à tona na sua frente, mesmo ela não dizendo por que. Preciso chutar a bunda dela por isso mais tarde." Embora eu nunca o faria, porque ela era uma grande parte da razão pela qual ele estava aqui agora.

"Agora, isso eu gostaria de ver." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não acontecerá. Edward estudou suas letras e depois jogou DOM***** em CURVAR. Senti minhas bochechas esquentanto novamente. Não que eu fosse adepta desse tipo de coisa, porque eu não era. Embora o pensamento dele apenas meio que me pegando de uma certa forma contivesse um grande apelo.

_*__DOM__: abreviação de Dominante._

"Você é fofa quando está excitada." Ele me disse, parecendo poderosamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por me excitar.

Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Estreitei meus olhos para ele e ele sorriu em desafio. Minhas letras estavam ok. Eu tinha um P, D, A, N, S e I. Era muito ruim que o K já estivesse em uso no tabuleiro, porque ESPANCAR seria perfeito. Bem, inferno. Eu jogaria isso de qualquer maneira. Agarrei o K de NU e coloquei ESPANCADO sobre uma nova parte do tabuleiro que não tinha nenhuma letra ou conexões. Eu não podia esperar para ver a reação dele.

As mãos de Edward estavam segurando a mesa e ele estava olhando para mim com olhos selvagens. Suas próprias bochechas pareciam um pouco rosadas para mim. Eu o tinha feito corar? Isso foi incrível. Eu não poderia evitar, no entanto. DOM combinado com CURVAR simplesmente fez a minha mente entrar em lugares muito SUJOs e SEXY. Porra, este tabuleiro estava bastante impressionante.

"Esse foi um movimento ilegal. Dois deles, na verdade." Edward me disse quando encontrou sua voz. Ele estava tão fofo e excitado.

"O que você fará sobre isso?" Eu o desafiei, mordendo meu lábio. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e o olhar neles foi suficiente para fazer a minha roupa íntima pegar fogo. Caramba, as coisas que o homem poderia fazer com apenas um olhar. Ele olhou para as suas letras e em seguida, pegou um monte de letras não utilizadas no tabuleiro, passando por elas até encontrar o que queria. Eu ri da sua própria maneira de trapaça. Ele sorriu quando jogou FODA em ESPANCADO.

Era isso. Lambi meus lábios e encontrei seus olhos. O que eu vi lá me convenceu a ir em frente e terminar isso. Tirei o M do DOM e o coloquei acima do E em ESPANCADO. Leia isso, Edward, em seguida, faça isso.

"Bella." Ele gemeu. Ele estava se segurando na mesa como se fosse pela sua vida, assim como estava tentando ancorar-se à sua cadeira.

"O quê?" Perguntei inocentemente. Ele cumpriria a minha demanda, ou eu teria que simplesmente estender do outro lado da mesa e eu mesma tomá-lo?

"Você sabe o que está fazendo comigo?" Ele perguntou, sua voz rouca.

"Espero que sim." Eu disse a ele.

"Você não quer esperar?" Ele perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça que não, toda a coragem estava começando a me deixar. Ele não queria estar comigo agora? "Graças ao fodido Deus." Graças ao fodido Deus, de fato. Ele jogou o tabuleiro no chão e me puxou sobre o canto da mesa, beijando-me forte enquanto me puxava contra ele. Ouvi as letras do Scrabble caindo no chão, assim como eu tinha imaginado na minha fantasia. Eu estava sentada em cima da mesa, beijando-o, enquanto suas mãos agarravam meus peitos. Estendi a mão para a sua camiseta, tentando trazê-la para cima e sobre a sua cabeça. Ele se levantou e a puxou para mim. Sentei na mesa e olhei para a perfeição e gostosura exposta diante de mim.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora da mesa. Ele enlaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo quando me puxou para ele e me beijou novamente, não tão forte desta vez. Eu gemi e me esfreguei contra ele como uma puta devassa, mas ele me tornou uma. Ele parou de me beijar e olhou para mim, seus lindos olhos focados em mim como se pudessem ver em minha alma. "Você tem certeza".

Parecia mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta, mas eu respondi a ele, de qualquer maneira. "Sim, Edward. Eu quero você." Eu respondi. Eu nunca estive mais segura de nada na minha vida.

"Eu quero você também, baby. Mas eu quero fazer isso direito. Não aqui na mesa." Maldição. Minha fantasia da mesa não se tornaria real? Ele riu quando pegou a minha expressão. "Mais tarde, eu prometo".

Sorri para isso. "Sim?"

"Em qualquer lugar que você quiser, baby. Primeiro eu quero fazer amor com você, no entanto. Isso servirá?" Seus dedos eram gentis contra a minha bochecha.

Essa foi uma pergunta boba. "Sim." Ele me levantou em seus braços. Agora, aí estava uma fantasia ganhando vida! "Eu sempre quis ser carregada para um quarto".

"Bem, permita-me." Ele respondeu, carregando-me sem nenhum esforço para o quarto. Deus, isso era quente. Ele me colocou na cama e olhou para mim. Ele era tão bonito e ele era meu. Por que eu estive nervosa? Isso era certo. Ele já tinha meu coração e agora ele teria meu corpo. Eu seria dele em todos os sentidos. Tudo estava finalmente como deveria ser.

* * *

**Nota da Carol: **Essa autora é má, não é? Sempre nos deixa com gostinho de quero mais. Quem mais está louca para ler o próximo capítulo? ;9


	33. Mais do que palavras

**Capítulo 33 – Mais do que palavras**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

Isso era real. O lindo rosto de Edward estava acima do meu, observando-me atentamente. Ele achava que eu mudaria de ideia? Que eu não o queria? Ele era louco? Eu estava prestes a saltar para fora da minha pele se ele simplesmente não me tocasse. Seu belo corpo estava a apenas meio metro de distância, mas,era muita distância. Eu sorri para ele, tentando transmitir minha necessidade. Eu estava com medo de abrir minha boca porque eu não tinha ideia de quais palavras ridículas poderiam sair.

Finalmente, ele veio em minha direção, seus braços em cada lado de mim quando seu corpo finalmente foi alinhado com o meu. Eu podia senti-lo em todos os lugares e abri minha boca para a dele enquanto ele me beijava. Finalmente. Essa palavra continuava ecoando na minha cabeça. Tinha sido apenas algumas semanas que eu conhecia este homem? Parecia uma eternidade.

Eu ansiava por sentir seu corpo contra o meu, então eu abri minhas pernas e ele deslizou exatamente onde eu o queria. Eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava duro e gemi em sua boca enquanto ele esfregava seu pau contra mim. Eu amaldiçoei meu jeans. Eu deveria ter usado shorts de algodão fino, ou, melhor ainda, nada. Eu o queria.

Os dedos de Edward moveram levemente pelos meus braços. Senti arrepios surgirem pelo seu simples toque e gemi e passei meus braços em torno dele, tentando trazê-lo para mim. Eu precisava senti-lo. Suas costas nuas flexionaram sob o meu toque e eu gemi contra seus lábios novamente.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e fizeram seu caminho ao longo da minha mandíbula e então, Deus me ajude, para trás da minha orelha. Seu nome caiu dos meus lábios. Eu nunca me senti tão bem antes. Ele mal havia me tocado e eu já me sentia como se ele estivesse me adorando por horas.

Seus lábios se fecharam em volta do lóbulo da minha orelha e ele soprou em meu ouvido. "Sim, Bella?"

Ugh, quem saberia que o ouvido estava conectado diretamente com a vagina? Porque eu senti essas duas palavrinhas um pouco abaixo de onde eu queria o seu pau. "Eu quero você." Era simples assim. Eu o queria mais do que qualquer coisa.

Seus lábios estavam trabalhando a sua mágica em meu ouvido e no meu pescoço. "Você me tem." Seus dedos pegaram o ritmo, correndo para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo. Ele roçou contra os meus seios e eu lutei contra o impulso de simplesmente agarrar suas mãos e colocá-las _lá_. Não havia pressa, mas, Deus, eu sentia que explodiria se ele não me tocasse logo.

Agarrei seu cabelo e massageei seu couro cabeludo. Ele estava me fazendo sentir tão bem, e eu queria retribuir o favor. Além disso, eu simplesmente queria tocar aquele cabelo dele, e qualquer chance que eu tivesse, eu aproveitaria. Mulheres em todo o mundo fariam o mesmo no meu lugar. Seus lábios moveram pelo meu pescoço e eu senti seus dentes levemente me mordendo. Jesus. Eu me empurrei contra ele descaradamente, tentando pressioná-lo a me tomar. Ele estava tão duro... certamente ele precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele.

Sua boca voltou para a minha, lambendo meus lábios. Eu a abri para ele e sua língua dançou com a minha. Puxei seu cabelo um pouco mais forte e me empurrei novamente em direção a ele. Tome-me agora, Edward. Seu beijo ficou mais duro e ele empurrou contra mim. Eu juro que meus olhos cruzaram sem ele sequer estar dentro de mim. Eu ofeguei e encontrei seus movimentos com os meus. Eu estava tão molhada e tão pronta para ele. Eu amava que ele estivesse tomando seu tempo comigo, mas uma parte minha simplesmente queria arrancar sua calça jeans e atacá-lo. Tudo a seu tempo, Bella.

Arrastei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando-o levemente com minhas unhas. Ele respondeu empurrando em mim mais forte. Eu não pude conter o meu sorriso triunfante. Ele se afastou e sorriu para mim.

"Você gosta de me deixar louco?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com diversão e o que eu esperava que fosse tesão.

Lambi meus lábios, que agora tinham gosto de Edward. Eles precisavam sempre ter esse gosto. "Sim, muito".

Ele riu e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu vou gostar de fazer o mesmo com você, baby." Isso provocou um gemido e mais uma fisgada no fundo da minha barriga. Ele saiu de cima de mim e sentou entre as minhas pernas. Eu gostei dele lá... era uma posição que continha muitas possibilidades. Ele finalmente puxou minha camiseta para cima, tomando seu tempo com isso, deixando-me ainda mais louca. O homem sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele queria me transformar em uma poça de gosma de antecipação e isso definitivamente estava funcionando. Após cerca de um século, ele estava finalmente a puxando sobre a minha cabeça.

Seus olhos estavam quentes nos meus enquanto ele estudava meu corpo. Isso me deixou quente, o que me chocou como o inferno. Eu nunca gostei que Tyler me olhasse por muito tempo, isso me deixava autoconsciente. Não com Edward. Ele poderia me admirar quanto tempo quisesse, desde que me tocasse.

Como se tivesse lido a minha mente, seu dedo moveu ao longo da borda do meu sutiã. Minha carne enrugou sob o seu toque. Eu tremi enquanto seus dedos se moviam lentamente sobre mim. "Você é impressionante." Ele murmurou, inclinando-se para me beijar de novo. Seus polegares roçaram os meus mamilos e eu gemi novamente quando os senti endurecer por apenas aquele pequeno toque.

Ele continuou com isso, roçando seus dedos sobre os meus mamilos enquanto beijava meu pescoço e mergulhava ainda mais para baixo. Eu o observei quando sua língua atirou para fora para lamber ao longo da renda azul. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto sua língua se lançava embaixo do meu sutiã. Eu não conseguia parar de empurrar meu peito para ele. Ele precisava tirá-lo. Eu não queria nada no caminho da sua língua talentosa. Ele levou as mãos às minhas costas e abriu o fecho. Eu suspirei quando meu sutiã se soltou... sem sutiã era minha maneira favorita de ficar.

Seus olhos continuaram nos meus enquanto ele empurrava as alças para baixo, primeiro pelo meu braço direito, e então pelo esquerdo. Ele o jogou para trás em algum lugar e focou nos meus seios. Deus, era tão excitante vê-lo olhar para mim assim. Senti como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo. Seus dedos estavam em mim então, acariciando meus mamilos suavemente. Ele estava incrivelmente focado em sua tarefa e eu apenas observei e apreciei a maneira como ele me fez sentir com seus dedos em mim. Aqueles dedos sobre os quais eu sonhei durante anos estavam, atualmente me tocando. Meus mamilos ficaram ainda mais tensos com suas ministrações.

Edward lambeu seus lábios e capturou meu mamilo direito. Eu achei que poderia gozar somente com isso e agarrei sua cabeça, segurando-o contra mim para que ele continuasse. Aquela língua molhada movendo-se sobre meu mamilo duro era incrível. Sua mão livre continuou a brincar com o meu outro mamilo enquanto ele sugava e mordiscava a minha carne. Eu estava perdida na sensação, gemendo e me contorcendo embaixo dele.

Ele se mudou para o meu outro seio, seus dentes puxando a minha carne. Eu gritei uma coisa ou outra e empurrei contra ele. Querido Deus, ele era além de bom nisso. Senti como se cada nervo do meu corpo estivesse ligado à sua boca e dedos. Ele passou suas mãos sobre os meus lados. Ele estava indo para o sul. Apenas o pensamento disso me fez gemer ainda mais.

Ele não teve dificuldade em abrir o botão da minha calça e meu zíper. Ele soltou o meu peito e estudou-me atentamente novamente. Ele estava me perguntando algo? Arqueei meus quadris em direção a ele, pedindo a ele para continuar a me despir. Eu precisava senti-lo, todo ele, e eu queria que ele visse e tocasse tudo em mim. Ele entendeu minha sugestão sem palavras, puxando meu jeans para baixo. Ele sorriu para mim quando expôs minha calcinha.

"Você sempre usa roupas íntimas combinando, ou isso é só para mim?" Ele perguntou.

Ha, eu tive sorte que eu ainda tinha um par de conjuntos de roupa íntima que combinavam, mas eu não diria isso a ele. "Isso é para eu saber".

"E para eu descobrir? Eu aceitarei esse desafio." Eu ri quando ele puxou meu jeans para fora. Ele beijou o interior do meu joelho esquerdo e eu empurrei. Parecia que eu estava em chamas onde seus lábios tinham tocado. Deus me ajude, por favor, faça com que seja assim quando ele colocar os lábios um pouco mais para cima. Ele disse que amava dar sexo oral. Eu estava pronta e disposta a descobrir se era mesmo verdade, muito obrigada.

Ele começou a se mover pelo meu corpo, mas, em seguida, franziu a testa e olhou para mim. O quê? Sua mão estendeu para acariciar meu pescoço. "Eu machuquei você?"

Ele estava louco? A única coisa que me machucava era aquela carranca em seu belo rosto. "Deus, não." Eu respondi, pegando sua mão e a segurando na minha. "Você me fez sentir incrível e você realmente nem me tocou ainda".

Ele riu e eu estava feliz por ter conseguido trazê-lo de volta de qualquer lugar infeliz que ele tivesse ido. "Eu não a toquei, hein? Exatamente o que você está dizendo, Bella?"

Parece que eu teria que mostrar a ele. Eu sentei e ele se inclinou para trás para me dar espaço. Toquei aquele magnífico torso dele, passando minhas mãos sobre seus peitorais e ao longo daquele perfeito abdômen tanquinho com seis gominhos, ou seriam oito gominhos? Não, oito era para cachorros-quentes. Seis era para bebidas*****. Quem diabos inventou essa descrição para o abdômen, afinal? E por que diabos eu estava pensando nisso, em vez de na bela criatura na minha frente? Seu corpo era a coisa mais sexy do mundo, tanto quanto eu sabia.

_* Aqui ela faz um trocadilho com as palavras. Os 'seis gominhos' são escritos como 'six pack', que é como eles se referem àqueles fardinhos de cerveja com seis latinhas. Enquanto 'oito gominhos' são escritos como 'eight pack', que, neste caso, ela se refere ao pacote que vem com oito salsichas para cachorro-quente._

Beijei seu peito, dando a ele um pouco do que ele me deu, usando minha língua e dentes para deixá-lo selvagem. Eu chupei seu mamilo na minha boca e rolei minha língua nele, mordendo gentilmente e puxando. Edward gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás em sinal de rendição. Ele era meu. Que sensação isso me deu.

Eu o soltei e sorri para ele, imaginando que eu tinha provado meu ponto. "Isso é o suficiente para você?" Como se você pudesse parar agora, Edward Cullen. Como se eu fosse deixá-lo.

"Porra, não." Ele praticamente rosnou. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me colocou deitada de volta na cama e estava me beijando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Graças a Deus. Eu o beijei de volta com a mesma intensidade, até que ele se afastou de mim. "Mensagem recebida, baby." Eu sorri em triunfo. Eu amava quando ele me chamava de baby.

Ele beijou meus dois seios, mas continuou mais abaixo, beijando e lambendo meu estômago. Fez cócegas, mas eu não ri, não era esse tipo de cócegas. Eu simplesmente queimava por ele. Ele mordeu meu osso do quadril e eu pensei que gozaria assim que seus dentes e língua travaram em mim. Seus dedos deslizaram mais para baixo e então ele estava me tocando, sentindo exatamente o quanto eu estava molhada para ele. Eu não pude conter o gemido quando seu dedo traçou sobre a minha calcinha, mal esfregando meu clitóris, mas era o suficiente.

Ele deslizou seus dedos debaixo da minha cintura e começou a puxar minha calcinha. Eu dobrei minhas pernas e o ajudei enquanto ele a guiava pelas minhas pernas. Ele a jogou para trás e imediatamente abaixou sua cabeça para beijar o interior da minha coxa esquerda. Deus, eu pularia para fora da minha própria pele. Ele descansou sua cabeça na minha perna e encontrou meus olhos quando seu dedo começou a me acariciar. Foi incrivelmente erótico, ele olhando para mim como se estivesse pronto para me comer viva, o que eu esperava que ele estivesse, enquanto ele mal me tocava. Eu fiz um barulho e abri ainda mais as minhas pernas. Ele me tornou exigente, o que era algo completamente novo para mim. Toque-me, Edward. Prove-me. Por favor.

Um segundo dedo juntou-se ao primeiro e eu me empurrei contra ele descaradamente. Ele empurrou um dedo para dentro de mim e respirou fundo antes de adicionar um segundo. Isso me partiu e me tinha gemendo e gritando seu nome enquanto ele me estendia com seus dedos fabulosos. Se não fosse um sacrilégio, eu de bom grado enviaria uma oração de agradecimento por aqueles dedos dele, mas eu realmente não precisava invocar a ira divina antes que eu tivesse tudo dele.

Ele deslizou seus dedos para dentro e fora de mim lentamente e, em seguida, muito lentamente, moveu sua cabeça em direção a onde eu o queria mais. Sua língua bateu no meu clitóris e eu deixei escapar o meu maior gemido de puta. Eu estava com medo de soar como uma daquelas garotas falsas de filmes pornô, mas cada som que ele estava invocando era real. Ele me lambeu lentamente e empurrou seus dedos tão lentamente para dentro e para fora de mim.

"Edward, oh, Deus." Eu engasguei. Eu estava usando minha perna esquerda para puxá-lo para mim, qualquer coisa para fazê-lo continuar a me lamber e chupar. Seus dentes rasparam em mim e eu juro que fiquei cega por um segundo. Empurrei meus quadris em direção a ele novamente e consegui sufocar um "tão bom", para deixá-lo saber que ele estava me matando, mas para continuar o que ele estava fazendo. Sua língua se moveu mais rápido, assim como seus dedos, felizmente. Eu explodiria em breve.

Ele estendeu a mão sob mim e agarrou minha bunda, puxando-me em direção ao seu rosto quando começou a me lamber mais rápido. Eu tinha minhas pernas bem abertas e meu corpo tinha uma mente própria, movendo e se contorcendo enquanto eu me segurava na cama como se fosse uma âncora. Senti meu corpo começar a voar assim que os dedos de Edward se curvaram dentro de mim e seus dentes fecharem no meu clitóris. Tão perto. Eu estava tão fodidamente perto. Sua língua passou por toda a extensão da minha fenda enquanto seus dedos bombeavam dentro de mim.

Meus quadris empurraram em direção a ele, tentando levar seus dedos mais profundamente dentro de mim. Tão perto. Ele mexeu seus dedos e os curvou novamente. Senti uma vibração no meu clitóris enquanto ele cantarolava e eu era um caso perdido. Eu gozei forte enquanto sua língua se movia sobre mim, choques elétricos passando por mim. Eu vi manchas enquanto meu corpo descia. Ele continuou a me lamber enquanto os tremores passavam por mim, meu corpo empurrando e fora do meu controle.

Abri meus olhos e vi aquele sorriso presunçoso enquanto ele beijava meu clitóris uma vez mais antes de voltar-se para o meu estômago, beijando seu caminho pelo meu corpo lentamente. Oh não, não há tempo para isso agora. Agarrei seu cabelo e o puxei para mim, beijando-o, provando-me em seus lábios. Isso era novo também. Não era algo que eu alguma vez quis antes, mas, dane-se se não era sexy para mim agora. Eu nos rolei de modo que eu estivesse em cima dele agora. Minha vez, Edward.

Subi nele, correndo meus dedos sobre seu peito largo. Seus olhos estavam quentes nos meus quando alcancei sua cintura e desabotoei seu jeans. Suas mãos levantaram para cobrir meus seios, o que foi muito sexy. Eu arqueei em suas mãos e coloquei as minhas por cima das dele, aplicando mais pressão nos meus seios. Deus, aquilo era bom. Mas eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava ver tudo dele.

Soltei as mãos de Edward e desci dele para que eu pudesse tirar seu jeans. Ele me ajudou, levantando seus quadris da cama, e eu puxei sua cueca, juntamente com suas calças. Eu fui recompensada com a visão de um pau muito duro e muito bom. Ele era maior que Tyler e, quem dirá Sam, graças a Deus por isso. As palavras "muito bom" saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê-las, mas era totalmente verdade. Seu pau era tão bonito quanto o resto dele, e era meu. Todinho meu.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu, rindo levemente. Ok, então isso foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, mas eu não podia exatamente retirar isso. Eu o faria esquecer tudo sobre isso, no entanto. Tirei sua calça e boxer completamente do caminho e as joguei no chão antes de voltar para beijá-lo. Suas mãos infiltraram pelo meu cabelo e ele trabalhou mais da sua magia na minha boca com a dele. Ele era um inferno de um beijador. Eu esqueci tudo o que eu estava fazendo por alguns instantes, mas então eu senti o lembrete contra a minha perna. Agarrei seu pau e o apertei. Tão duro. Eu não podia esperar para tê-lo dentro de mim. Esfreguei meu dedo na ponta e senti a umidade já presente lá.

Eu me afastei dele e me agachei entre as suas pernas. Eu estava fascinada pelo quanto ele estava duro e pronto para mim. Isso me deixou quente e eu me toquei enquanto olhava para Edward. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele se inclinou um pouco mais para a frente para me observar. Eu não podia acreditar como era fácil fazer isso na frente dele. Eu nunca, jamais, havia me tocado na frente de um cara antes, exceto um toque ocasional no meu clitóris enquanto fodíamos para tentar gozar. Raramente funcionava, no entanto.

Meus dedos eram bons e molhados, então eu parei e passei minha mão sobre o comprimento do seu eixo. Edward gemeu enquanto eu trabalhava nele lentamente, para cima e para baixo, apertando-o na base e, em seguida, todo o caminho até a ponta antes de deslizar um dedo sobre a cabeça. Ele empurrou na minha mão e eu comecei a trabalhar nele mais rápido, apertando e deslizando, uma e outra vez.

Eu amava tocá-lo, mas eu queria mais. Eu queria saboreá-lo. Passei minha língua sobre o meu lábio antes de me abaixar e tocar a cabeça do seu pau. Provei seu pré-gozo salgado e então corri minha língua ao longo do seu comprimento. "Porra!" Ele gritou. Eu ainda não o tinha tomado em minha boca e ele já era massa de modelar em minhas mãos, ou língua, no caso. Eu amei isso. Lambi meu caminho de volta até o topo do seu pau antes de chupar a cabeça em minha boca.

Girei minha língua sobre a cabeça, provocando-o antes de tomá-lo ainda mais em minha boca, continuando a mover minha língua na parte de baixo do seu pau. As mãos de Edward estavam no meu cabelo e ele puxou levemente quando eu o tomei mais profundamente em minha boca. Usei minha mão direita para segurar e rolar suas bolas, apertando levemente.

Eu o tomei tanto quanto pude antes de puxar para trás e então tomá-lo de volta na minha garganta. "Deus, Bella." Ele gemeu. Tentei sorrir para ele enquanto trabalhava nele com a minha boca. Apertei suas bolas um pouco mais forte e ele empurrou contra mim. "Eu quero estar dentro de você." Ele ofegou. Bem, eu certamente poderia concordar com esse pedido. Eu o soltei e beijei a cabeça do seu pau antes de rastejar de volta em seus braços. Ele me beijou e virou, de modo que eu estava deitada de costas. Eu podia senti-lo entre as minhas pernas, exatamente onde eu o queria. Ele bateu no meu clitóris e eu gemi de desejo.

"Bella, você tem um preservativo?" Merda. Abri meus olhos e tentei focar nele. Balancei minha cabeça. Merda. Eu não tinha motivos para ter, mas, é claro que minhas colegas de quarto tinham. Nós ficaríamos bem. Eu estava tomando a pílula, mas eu não o culpava por não confiar em mim. Eu tinha certeza que havia muitas garotas que tentariam prendê-lo com uma gravidez não planejada. Não eu. Não que eu não quisesse ter seus bebês, algum dia, mas eu tinha apenas 22 anos e tinha muito tempo antes de pensar em ser mãe. Maldição, eu precisava focar na tarefa em mãos.

"Rose ou Alice podem ter." Eu disse a ele. O que quer que fizéssemos, precisávamos fazer logo. Eu o queria. Senti seu pau entre as minhas pernas e continuei me esfregando nele como um urso faz em uma árvore na floresta. Faça-me sentir bem, Edward. Eu simplesmente diria a ele que estava tomando pílula, daria a ele a opção se ele quisesse. "Eu estou tomando pílula, no entanto." Eu vi a hesitação em seus olhos, então eu procurei fazê-lo se sentir melhor. "Quero dizer, eu estou limpa e tudo mais. Eu fiz todos os exames depois..." Tyler. Ele não era digno de ser discutido, ou estar em meus pensamentos, quando eu estava com Edward.

Eu segurei seu rosto. "Quero dizer, eu entendo se você não quiser correr o risco, mas eu juro que estou tomando pílula. Eu posso te mostrar..." Seus lábios estavam nos meus, e essa meio que era a melhor forma do universo de ser silenciada, então eu me calei. Eu só queria que ele confiasse em mim, apesar de como nós começamos. Eu nunca o magoaria.

Ele beijou-me suavemente. "Eu confio em você, Bella." Graças a Deus. De qualquer maneira, faça alguma coisa, Edward. Eu preciso de você. Seu pau deslizou contra mim novamente e eu abri mais as minhas pernas. Seus olhos estavam nos meus quando ele entrou em mim. Puta merda. Tinha sido realmente um longo tempo e ele era grande e eu me senti cheia mesmo que ele não estivesse nem na metade do caminho. Senti meus olhos rolando para trás em minha cabeça enquanto ele se movia lentamente mais profundamente em mim. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. Eu amava sua preocupação comigo. Eu assenti e ele continuou, finalmente me enchendo. Isso era incrível. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dele e ele de alguma forma conseguiu deslizar ainda mais. Puta merda.

Ele mal se movia dentro de mim quando me beijou, seus lábios com força nos meus. Eu agarrei suas costas e cravei meus dedos nele, silenciosamente o incentivando a se mover. Eu teria exigido verbalmente, mas seus lábios eram muito bons nos meus. Ele se moveu lentamente para fora de mim e então empurrou com mais força. Inferno, sim. Eu movi meus quadris no ritmo dele, tomando-o todo dentro de mim. Deus, ele era incrível.

Nossa velocidade aumentou com cada impulso. Ele beijou-me toda, movendo dos meus lábios para minha bochecha, meu pescoço, minha mandíbula e até mesmo o meu nariz. Esse gesto carinhoso quase me fez gozar. Eu sorri para ele e acariciei seu couro cabeludo. Era estranho. Eu nunca realmente tive vontade de sorrir durante o sexo, mas, aqui estava eu, sorrindo como uma boba apaixonada para Edward, mesmo enquanto seu pau batia dentro de mim e me levava à beira de gozar.

EU o apertei com as minhas coxas e ele trouxe seus lábios de volta para os meus, nossas línguas se movendo juntas enquanto ele empurrava mais fundo dentro de mim. Eu estava chegando perto, eu podia sentir, então eu me movi um pouco. Edward respondeu e angulou seus quadris e, puta merda. Eu ofeguei e ele fez aquilo de novo e de novo. Eu estava prestes a gozar. Os olhos de Edward escureceram e ele brincou com o meu clitóris e eu estava feita. Meu corpo parecia que estava sendo eletrocutado com mil armas de choque, mas do tipo bom de choque, não do tipo que doía. Eu apertei em torno dele e lutei para me segurar, já que os meus membros pareciam estar sendo controlados por alguém que não era eu. Edward empurrou em mim mais forte e profundo. Eu gritei seu nome repetidas vezes quando ele bateu naquele local novamente. Puta merda. Eu gozei de novo e ele gozou também, empurrando profundamente e grunhindo enquanto esvaziava dentro de mim.

Edward deitou em cima de mim, respirando pesadamente. Eu me agarrei a ele e tentei controlar minha própria respiração. Ele começou a se afastar, mas eu não queria isso. "Não." Ele riu e roçou seus lábios na minha testa.

"Eu não quero esmagar você".

"Eu gosto disso." Eu gostava. Era incrível tê-lo em cima de mim. Se ele fizesse isso 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, eu não diria uma palavra de protesto.

Ele me beijou e eu me perdi nele novamente. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava em cima dele e ele não estava mais dentro de mim. Isso era inaceitável. Eu fiz beicinho para ele e ele me beijou e apertou seus braços em torno de mim.

"Isso foi incrível." Sim, sim, foi. Eu amava o quanto estávamos em sintonia um com o outro.

Sorri para ele. "Eu sei. Nunca foi assim para mim antes." Ele sorriu para mim e eu ri e dei um leve tapa no seu peito. "Eu quis dizer a conexão." Ele franziu a testa, mas eu não achei que ele estivesse falando sério. Ao mesmo tempo, eu pensei que tinha que deixar isso claro. Eu me curvei nele e dei-lhe o que ele precisava. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, já que ele certamente fez isso por mim. "O sexo também".

Edward sorriu. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Ele correu suas mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo. Edward fechou seus olhos e fez um barulho feliz enquanto eu arrastava minhas unhas em sua cabeça levemente. Meu pai costumava fazer isso quando ele me colocava para dormir e certamente funcionou em Edward, porque ele estava fora do ar em instantes. Eu relaxei nos braços dele. Eu não estava com sono, mas eu muito bem desfrutaria ser abraçada por ele.

Cerca de meia hora depois, eu estava pronta para levantar. Eu tinha que fazer xixi e me limpar um pouco. Tentei me afastar dele, mas seus braços apertaram ao meu redor. "Não vá." Ele resmungou sonolento, abrindo seus olhos e franzindo a testa para mim. Ele era tão malditamente fofo quando acordava.

Eu ri. "Eu tenho que ir. Preciso ir ao banheiro. Eu esperei tanto quanto pude".

Ele sorriu e sentou-se abruptamente. "Assim como eu".

Sobre o que diabos era isso? Eu estava confortável com os nossos momentos sensuais, mas eu não estava confortável em fazer xixi na frente dele tão no início do jogo. "Hum, eu não acho que estejamos no ponto de ir ao banheiro juntos".

Edward começou a rir tão forte que eu pensei que ele choraria. "O que é tão engraçado?" Eu exigi.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu quis dizer, você deve tomar um banho." Eu estava nojenta? Quero dizer, eu suei um pouco durante nossos momentos sexy, mas ele também. "Er, nós devemos tomar um banho." Ele explicou.

Um banho? Como... oh! "Sim?"

Seus dedos fizeram cócegas na minha barriga. "Oh, sim".

SIM! Eu não pude conter meu sorriso. "Dê-me três minutos e entre." Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu corria para o banheiro. Eu fiz xixi e lavei minhas mãos antes de ligar a água. Regulei a minha temperatura favorita e entrei. Quanto tempo tinha passado? Onde ele estava? Eu queria o meu sexo no chuveiro e eu queria agora!

Mal tive o pensamento e a cortina se abriu e Edward estava comigo, seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Ele moveu suas mãos pelo meu corpo e entre as minhas pernas, onde, sim, eu estava molhada novamente apenas com o pensamento dele fazendo sexo comigo no chuveiro.

Seus lábios moveram sobre o meu pescoço e eu esfreguei minha bunda contra ele. Ele estava duro e pronto para mim novamente. Ele brincou com o meu clitóris enquanto me dirigia contra a parede. "Você está pronta para mim, baby?"

Deus, 'baby' de novo. "Sim." Eu consegui dizer, esfregando-me contra suas mãos. Seu pau bateu na minha bunda e eu engasguei. Ele não tentaria isso, não é? Não... ele disse que esperaria para algo assim. Por favor, não o deixe tentar isso. Eu provavelmente não teria forças para dizer não, mas eu ainda não estou pronta para... ele estava rindo? Ele me virou e me beijou. Eu me senti um pouco aliviada que ele não estivesse tentando desvirginizar a minha porta dos fundos. Agarrei seu pau enquanto ele me pressionava contra os azulejos. Estava frio contra a minha pele, mas eu não me importei, especialmente quando Edward me levantou. Ele era tão forte. Soltei seu pau e encontrei seus olhos. Eu estava tão pronta.

Ele entrou em mim com um impulso suave e não esperou dessa vez. Ele estava se movendo para dentro e fora de mim rapidamente, o que estava absolutamente bem porque era incrível e nós estávamos fazendo sexo no chuveiro, o que me deixou tão excitada que eu provavelmente poderia ter gozado apenas com a ideia. Estendi a mão entre nós e me toquei, já que ele gostou tanto disso antes. Foi tão bom, a estimulação no interior e no exterior, assim como o meu brinquedo, mas muito mais quente.

Eu gozaria ridiculamente rápido, mas eu duvidava que ele se importasse. Belisquei meu clitóris e movi meus dedos sobre ele mais rápido. Edward levantou-me um pouco mais alto e bateu naquele fodido local novamente e eu me entreguei. Eu gritei incoerentemente enquanto gozava ao redor dele. Edward empurrou fundo dentro de mim e gozou logo depois, seu corpo tenso. Ele empurrou algumas vezes mais, obtendo a sua libertação.

Edward me colocou no chão, mas me segurou. Eu não pude conter minha risadinha. "Uau".

Ele riu sem fôlego. "Sim, uau mesmo. Eu preciso dobrar meus treinos novamente".

Mmm, valeria tanto à pena se ele fizesse isso. Eu o beijei e o conduzi para debaixo do chuveiro. "Bem, basta lembrar que a cabana tem uma grande banheira. Você não precisará se preocupar." Poderíamos ficar de molho e tomar banho e ter todos os tipos de diversão lá dentro.

"Eu não posso esperar." Ele me disse. Escovei seu cabelo para trás e ele gemeu. Ele amava que eu brincasse com o seu cabelo. Era uma coisa boa, porque eu planejava fazer muito isso.

"Abaixe-se." Eu disse a ele e peguei meu shampoo. Eu o esfreguei em seu cabelo, arranhando seu couro cabeludo. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu várias vezes. Parecia que ele gostava daquilo quase tanto quanto fazer sexo comigo. Enxaguei seu cabelo e depois passei condicionador.

"Minha vez." Ele me disse. Ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto o molhava e, sim, eu fiz os mesmos gemidos enquanto ele lavava o meu cabelo. Era incrível. Talvez ele pudesse deixar de ser um ator e simplesmente se tornar minha máquina de lavar cabelo permanente. Que ideia! Ele o enxaguou, correndo seus dedos pelo comprimento. Ele então passou o condicionador e a água começou a esfriar, então terminamos o nosso banho um pouco mais cedo. Saímos do chuveiro e ele me secou, muito suavemente. Eu fiz o mesmo com ele e tentei controlar meus hormônios, porque eu estava começando a querê-lo novamente. Nós dois precisávamos de algum tempo de recuperação, no entanto. Eu não estava acostumada a toda esta ação.

Coloquei minha camiseta de dormir e a expressão de Edward era como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe oferecer doces, o que me fez sorrir para ele. Ele deu de ombros, mas parecia totalmente arrependido quando vestiu sua boxer. Nós dois deslizamos de volta para a cama.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos de um cochilo de verdade, tanto quanto eu odeio dormir com você aqui." Eu disse a ele. Não seria longo, mas eu precisava recarregar um pouco.

Ele me puxou para os seus braços. "Nós ainda temos muito tempo, baby. Eu estou muito feliz de estar com você, de qualquer maneira que eu possa".

"Este foi o melhor dia da minha vida." Eu disse ele. Sem comparação.

Ele me apertou e beijou minha bochecha. "Foi. E temos mais um dia ainda".

Mais um dia, e depois uma semana inteira. Eu me agarraria a isso e tentaria não pensar sobre o que viria depois. Nós descobriríamos juntos. Eu adormeci com um sorriso no meu rosto com esse pensamento.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Finalmente o momento que todas esperávamos, valeu a pena para vc's?_

_Não esqueçam das reviews e até semana que vem!_


	34. Fantasias ganham vida

**Capítulo 34 – Fantasias ganham vida**

_Tradutora: Mônica Kurkiewicz_

Se eu estava sonhando, eu não queria acordar. Eu estava aconchegada na minha cama com Edward, o cara por quem eu tinha uma queda por anos. Essas coisas simplesmente não aconteciam na vida real, mas, de alguma forma, isso tinha acontecido na minha. Era em cima do seu peito nu e sexy que minha cabeça estava apoiada, e eram seus dedos lendários que penteavam meu cabelo todo pelas minhas costas. Era muito cedo para querê-lo de novo? Aproximei-me mais dele e sua mão repousou na minha bunda. Eu ri quando suas ações ecoaram meus pensamentos.

"Você só pensa nisso." Eu o informei, movendo-me para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu belo rosto. Eu nunca cansaria de olhar para ele.

"Diz a garota que começou um jogo sujo de Scrabble." Ele me disse com um sorriso.

Sim, eu fiz isso. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de mim mesma. "É a nossa coisa".

Ele riu. "É. Eu gosto disso".

"Eu gosto também. Como estão seus braços?"

Ele os flexionou e eu lutei para não desmaiar. Tudo nele era sexy. Era tão errado, mas eu fodidamente não reclamaria. Ele era meu. "Um pouco doloridos, mas valeu totalmente a pena".

Claro que sim. "Eu que o diga".

Seus lábios roçaram os meus. "Acho que devemos tomar outro banho mais tarde".

Outro banho? Que tal sim e por favor? Mas eu não queria que ele se machucasse. Eu tinha mais usos para ele. Ele não poderia ficar com uma lesão. Ele poderia descer*****, entretanto. Oh sim... maldição, foco. "Eu achei que você estava dolorido".

_*Neste caso, o 'descer' se refere a fazer sexo oral._

Edward piscou para mim, parecendo todo inocente. "Talvez eu só quisesse um velho banho normal, pervertida".

Eu o tinha entendido errado? "Oh, ok, bem..."

Ele riu e rolou em cima de mim. "Eu só estava brincando, baby." Ele mordeu meu queixo delicadamente. "Eu não tenho que levantá-la, você sabe".

Não? Isso era interessante. Corri minhas mãos sobre suas costas lias e nuas. "Ah, é assim?"

"Mmm, é assim. Eu estava pensando em você colocar suas mãos na parede e eu posso tomá-la por trás..." Gah. Sim! Faça isso. Que tal agora? Não, agora não. Acalme-se, Bella.

Lambi meus lábios, porque eu sabia o que isso fazia com ele. "Eu acho que isso soa muito bom".

"Bom?" Ele perguntou, parecendo ofendido. Fiz a minha melhor expressão inocente e assenti. Ele começou a me fazer cócegas, o que me fez gritar. Tentei fugir, mas ele me prendeu e, olá, nós tínhamos decolado de novo? Deus abençoe um homem com resistência. Isso era tudo tão novo para mim. Eu amei. Eu não amava receber cócegas, mas eu não me importava com ele fazendo isso.

"Adequado?" Eu sugeri, risadinhas me dominando.

"Eu vou te mostrar o adequado." A próxima coisa que eu soube, ele estava me beijando e tentando tirar minha camisa. Eu já estava molhada e gemendo porque, sim, eu o queria novamente. Ele se afastou o suficiente para puxar minha camisa e depois estávamos nos beijando novamente. Tirei sua boxer e, lá estava ele, duro e tão pronto quanto eu estava.

Ele estava dentro de mim assim que sua boxer saiu. Levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para não gozar logo, porque eu estava tensa assim.

"Adequado?" Ele rosnou, empurrando forte para dentro de mim.

"Razoável para regular?" Eu amava sua reação às minhas palavras. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros com determinação e ele me fodeu ainda mais forte. Ele levantou minha bunda da cama e atingiu novas profundidades e... que porra? Ele acabou de me bater? Ouvi o barulho antes de sentir uma leve picada na minha nádega esquerda. Oh, meu Deus. Quem diria? Sério, quem diabos sabia que uma palmada seria boa? Rose sabia? Claro que sim. Isso explicava sua fantasia de dominatrix. Deus. Eu queria que ele fizesse isso novamente. Isso fazia de mim uma pessoa estranha? Chicotes e correntes seriam os próximos? Eu não sou Rihanna! Foda-se, eu quero isso de novo. Eu serei Rihanna. Sem chicotes, no entanto.

Edward estava me olhando nervosamente. Ele achava honestamente que eu estava chateada? Quero dizer, eu estava um pouco perturbada por descobrir que eu era um pouco extravagante, mas era um tipo bom de perturbada, eu acho. "Bella, eu..."

"Faça isso de novo." Eu exigi. Eu precisava saber se seria tão bom uma segunda vez. Eu observei quando ele bateu a outra nádega e, porra, sim, foi. Meu gemido pornô estava em pleno vigor, não havia como parar isso.

"Porra." Eu consegui, levantando meus quadris para ele, pedindo a ele para me foder mais forte e, maldição, sim, fazer isso novamente. Mais uma vez e eu estaria perdida. "De novo." Ele bateu a nádega esquerda novamente e, sim, foi tão bom e eu perdi o controle do meu corpo. Pau duro, mãos sexy e uma bunda vermelha e eu estava feita. Eu gozei forte, gritando seu nome. Ele disse o meu de volta enquanto caía em cima de mim.

"Puta merda." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Isso foi simplesmente... meu Deus. Ele saiu de mim e segurou-me contra ele.

"Você está bem? Eu não a machuquei, não é?" Ele era tão doce, tão preocupado, e suas mãos eram incríveis na minha bunda. Havia um pequeno formigamento, mas definitivamente não doía.

"Claro que estou bem. Você apenas me surpreendeu completamente, e então foi tão bom com você dentro de mim e..." Eu tive que sorrir para ele. "Foi melhor do que adequado".

Ele riu e deu um beijo em mim. "Você me assustou completamente. Eu deveria interrompê-la".

Como se ele pudesse. Eu posso não saber tudo sobre ele, mas eu sabia muito bem que ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria. "Acho que tomarei banho sozinha mais tarde, então." Um pouco de provocação não doía. Seu rosto era impagável. Ele estava fazendo beicinho e era adorável. Eu tinha que colocá-lo fora da sua miséria. "Apenas brincando, baby. Mas eu acho que se nós vamos fazer isso de novo, precisamos de algum combustível. Donuts não vão servir".

Ele assentiu. "Eu poderia comer".

Eu não pude resistir a empurrar o cabelo dos seus olhos. "Bem, eu posso cozinhar, ou podemos pedir algo".

"Pedir. Eu não quero fazê-la cozinhar para mim".

Menino doce. Você não sabe que eu amaria cozinhar para você? O que nós tínhamos, porém? Não muito. "Na verdade, eu realmente gostaria, mas hoje era o dia de supermercado e, obviamente, eu não fui até lá".

Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Você pode cozinhar para mim em outro momento, baby. Prefiro não deixá-la longe por muito tempo para cozinhar, de qualquer maneira".

O quanto era ótimo ouvir isso? Ele não queria parar de me tocar. O sentimento era totalmente recíproco. "Eu posso cozinhar para você na cabana. Nós precisaremos levar comida conosco, certo?"

Ele lançou-me um sorriso. "Eu na verdade apenas compraria um barril de maçãs para levar conosco".

Deus, eu amava como sua mente trabalhava, mas as maçãs ficariam velhas depois de uma semana, ou algo assim. Eu bati no seu peito levemente. "Você é incorrigível".

"E você gosta de mim desse jeito." Ele corretamente salientou antes de me dar um beijo.

"É verdade." Eu mais do que gosto de você, Edward. Muito mais. "Pizza funciona para você?"

"Sim, eu sou fácil".

Malditamente certo que ele era. "Eu sei que você é." Isso me rendeu um outro tapa mais leve na bunda, o que me fez rir e, sim, me excitou. Eu era uma vadia por ele. "O quê? Estou errada?"

"Eu só sou fácil para você, baby." Malditamente certo. Melhor continuar assim.

"Bom, eu gosto desse jeito." Podemos muito bem estar em pé de igualdade indecente.

"Eu também, Bella. Muito".

"Bem, fácil, eu tomarei um banho mais tarde." Levantei-me e puxei meu outro par bom de roupa íntima. Eu realmente precisava ir às compras. Ele fez um som estrangulado e eu sorri para ele enquanto colocava meu short de ginástica, que, é claro, eu tinha usado para ginástica exatamente uma vez. Exercício não era a minha coisa. Coloquei uma camiseta do Departamento de Polícia de Forks que eu tinha roubado do meu pai na minha última visita em casa. Edward levantou e colocou algumas roupas, o que foi uma pena, mas eu não poderia ter o cara da pizza, ou garota, cobiçando o corpo perfeito do meu homem, então eu teria que engolir isso, por enquanto. Haha, eu disse engolir, bem, pensei isso. Tanto faz.

"O que você gosta em sua pizza?" É melhor eu pedir antes que eu me perca de novo. Não seria duro. Duro. Maldição, lá vou eu de novo.

Ele deslizou sua carteira e celular em seus jeans. Era melhor ele não achar que pagaria. "Qualquer coisa, menos pimenta. E eu prefiro fina, mas eu posso comer o que você quiser".

E nós éramos compatíveis na pizza também. Ele realmente era o homem perfeito. "Eu estou com você em ambas as coisas. E sem cebola também. Eu quero beijá-lo".

Ele riu e me puxou contra o seu peito. "Você me beijaria mesmo com bafo de cebola." Seus lábios estavam trabalhando sua mágica no meu pescoço e eu ri sem fôlego.

"Sim, bem, eu sou fácil para você também. Temos sorte assim." Muita, muita sorte.

"Pizzaria Antonio. Posso anotar seu pedido?" Perguntou uma voz de homem bastante jovem.

"Eu gostaria de uma grande suprema com massa fina, queijo extra, sem pimenta ou cebola." Edward mordeu minha clavícula e eu mexi contra ele, mas ele segurou firme.

"Isso será U$ 16,32 com impostos e entrega. Você ainda está no Fox Woods Apartments?"

"Sim. Ok, obrigada." Eu consegui dizer antes de terminar a ligação e olhar para Edward. "Você é uma distração".

"Você gosta disso." Ele me informou. O homem poderia me ler como um livro. Eu o puxei para a sala. Precisávamos ter um pouco de tempo calmo antes que eu pulasse em sua bunda sexy novamente. Liguei a TV e o conduziu para a sala.

"Quer ver outro filme enquanto esperamos?" Perguntei a ele.

"Claro." Ele respondeu, olhando para os nossos filmes. "Você é uma fã perseguidora louca." Ele ressaltou, apontando para a seção de filmes de Edward Cullen, que simplesmente era a maior. Idiota. Eu bati na bunda do idiota e ele riu e agarrou-me antes que eu pudesse correr. "Apenas brincando, baby." Ele me disse com um sorriso doce.

"Humph. Você deveria se sentir honrado. Eu ajudo a pagar o seu salário." O quê? Eu tinha suado para consegui-los, tudo bem, papai deu mesada para isso.

Ele bufou. "Eu aprecio isso, querida." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e examinou os filmes. "Que tal _Homem de Ferro_?" Robert Downey Jr.? Sim, isso não era uma coisa ruim. Eu o puxei e me inclinei para colocar no DVD. Suas mãos estavam na minha bunda e eu bati nele. O que havia com ele e a minha bunda? Não que eu estivesse reclamando, contanto que aquele e-mail não viesse à tona novamente. Eu morreria de vergonha.

"Tão mal!" Eu disse, afastando-me dele antes que eu ficasse toda quente e incomodada, ok, mais quente e incomodada. "Você quer algo para beber?"

"Tem cerveja?" Ele perguntou.

Pergunta boba. "Olá, nós somos garotas da faculdade. É claro que temos cerveja".

Ele riu. "Eu corrijo. Você tem alguma boa cerveja?"

Ele não era simplesmente exigente? Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de Heineken. "Esta serve, Garoto Rico?"

"Sim, isso servirá." Ele disse com uma risada. Usei o abridor de garrafa em ambas as garrafas e as levei até o sofá. Sentei e atirei a ele um olhar sujo quando ele se aproximou de mim. "Eu estava apenas brincando, baby. Eu beberia qualquer cerveja que você tivesse".

O quanto ele era fofo? "Eu sei, eu só queria chamá-lo de Garoto Rico".

Ele sorriu e passou o braço em volta de mim. "Isso é legal, Garota Universitária. Tenho a minha própria pequena co-editora".

Ele era louco. "Não é como se eu fosse uma garota de escola católica".

Seu sorriso não poderia ficar maior. "Ah, mas você está em algumas das minhas fantasias".

Hmmm agora havia uma ideia interessante. Saia xadrez, camisa branca... eu teria que falar com Rose. Deslizei minha perna direita em cima da sua esquerda e ele colocou sua garrafa de cerveja bem no meu joelho nu. Droga, estava gelada! "Isso é frio! E você é um pervertido." Felizmente para você, eu também sou.

"Você gosta da minha perversidade." Ele me disse, compensando sua própria palavra novamente. "Falando de pervertidos, não tivemos notícias de Emmett e Rose ainda, tivemos?"

Não, não tivemos. Esperemos que ambos ainda estivessem vivos. Edward puxou seu telefone do seu bolso e riu. "Talvez nós tenhamos." Ele apertou um botão e riu antes de colocar o telefone para mim.

_Cara, ela está me matando._

_Se eu morrer, deixo para você os meus carros e minha coleção de pornografia. Sério, não deixe a mamãe encontrar minha coleção de pornografia._

_Totalmente vale a pena se eu for. Eu me casarei com essa garota._

Puta merda. "Casamento?" Eu consegui, tossindo quando a cerveja desceu pelo tubo errado. Edward bateu nas minhas costas levemente.

"Oh sim, Em está convencido de que ela é a pessoa certa para ele".

Sério? Isso era um pouco rápido, não era? "Já? Eles acabaram de se conhecer".

Edward me estudou. "Assim como nós".

Sim, mas nós éramos diferentes porque... bem, nós simplesmente éramos. Havia esse sentimento indefinido sobre nós que simplesmente parecia certo. E não era como se não tivéssemos conversado por um tempo, pelo menos, o suficiente para considerar investir em outro alguém. "Sim, mas nós estivemos conversando por algum tempo".

"Às vezes o tempo não é um fator. Simplesmente há uma coisa lá. Eu sinto que nós temos isso, mesmo que eu não possa descrevê-lo".

Graças a Deus. Ele sentia isso também. Coloquei minha mão na sua bochecha. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Isso me assusta um pouco, porque eu nunca senti isso tão forte e tão rápido antes. Pode realmente ser real, sabe?"

"É uma sensação muito real para mim." Ele respondeu, parecendo um pouco magoado. Merda. Eu não estava tentando magoá-lo. Era real, mas fantástico ao mesmo tempo.

"Para mim também." Eu disse suavemente. Ele me beijou e, em seguida, todas as preocupações simplesmente desapareceram. Isso era certo. Fechei meus olhos e gemi contra os seus lábios. Seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha e eu precisava vê-lo, mostrar a ele que eu estava nisso. Eu acreditava em nós, eu só estava com medo da sua realidade e a minha se chocarem, e espero que não queimem quando isso acontecesse. Abri meus olhos e vi tudo isso refletido nos dele. Amor? Ele já poderia me amar? Parecia isso quando ele me tocava, quando ele me tomava. Foi tão rápido, porém. Não tão rápido como Emmett e Rose, aparentemente.

"Você está presa comigo, Bella." Ele me disse quando finalmente nos separamos.

Felizmente, Edward. "Você não me ouvirá reclamando." Eu respondi, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Eu finalmente olhei para a TV e vi todos os carros de luxo do Homem de Ferro, o que trouxe à minha mente uma pergunta. "Sua garagem é assim?"

Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Se Emmett tivesse seu caminho seria, mas não. Nada tão legal assim".

Isso provavelmente era uma boa coisa. "Receio que seja tudo perdido para mim. Eu estava com muito medo de admitir isso na noite passada, mas eu não sei mesmo o que é um Venom." Eu confessei. Eu teria que dar uma olhada antes de eles partirem.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. "Tudo bem, baby, vamos trabalhar em seu conhecimento do carro quando você for visitar".

Visitar? Inferno, sim! "Sim? Você quer que eu vá visitar?"

Ele assentiu. "Claro que eu quero. Após suas Férias de Primavera, eu tenho cerca de duas semanas antes de ir para Berlim para começar a filmar Steele. Eu estarei lá por dois ou três meses." Dois ou três meses sem ele? Eu poderia sobreviver? Eu já estava viciada nele. E meio que já apaixonada por ele. Edward inclinou meu queixo para cima, então eu encontrei seus olhos. "Eu meio que estava esperando que talvez você fosse capaz de ir me visitar em algum momento após o término da faculdade? Eu sei que você disse que pode ir para o trabalho, ou para a casa do seu pai, mas talvez você possa espremer um par de semanas?"

Puta merda, ele queria que eu o visitasse na Europa? Eu? "Sério? Você quer que eu vá para a Europa com você?"

Ele deu-me aquele sorriso especial. "Baby, eu quero você comigo sempre. Obviamente com você na faculdade, nós não podemos fazer isso, mas eu estarei com você tanto quanto humanamente possível. Se você puder ir durante o verão inteiro, eu ficaria nas nuvens".

Isto era quase demais para suportar. Meu cérebro estava em curto-circuito. Eu não tinha o suficiente guardado para comprar uma passagem. "Eu? Na Europa? Eu não sei se eu posso pagar..."

"Bella, você viria me ver, então a viagem seria por minha conta." Ele interrompeu.

Eu não podia continuar me aproveitando dele só porque ele tinha mais dinheiro do que eu. Além disso, sua lógica não se sustentava. "Eu não paguei pela sua viagem até aqui, ou para a cabana".

"Emmett pagou a minha viagem até aqui e, não, você não pagará pela cabana." Ele acariciou minha bochecha e eu me inclinei nele. "Como você tão bem apontou, eu sou rico. Você está na faculdade. Eu tenho dinheiro, você não. Eu pagarei pelas coisas grandes. Por favor, deixe. Você visitando me faria feliz. Você não quer me fazer feliz?" O olhar que ele me deu poderia ter derretido aço. Não era justo.

"Esse olhar deveria funcionar?"

Ele riu. "Sim, deveria. Você está dizendo que não funcionou?"

"Não." Eu disse a ele com um suspiro. Ele estava certo, e de fato, a questão é que eu queria vê-lo. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ir até lá, mas ele poderia. Se fosse uma questão de orgulho, ou não, passar o tempo com o homem dos meus sonhos, orgulho estava sendo chutado para a calçada. Uma batida interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu sorri. Pelo menos havia algo que eu poderia fazer. "Mas eu estou pagando pela pizza!"

Eu levantei e corri para a porta da frente, pegando uma nota de 20 da minha bolsa para pagar o entregador. Abri a porta e, lá estava Mike Newton com a minha caixa de pizza. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ele trabalhava no Antonio agora? Nós teríamos que começar a encomendar da Pizza Hut, se esse fosse o caso.

"Mike. O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a caixa para mim. "Eu estava visitando um dos nossos irmãos que trabalha no Antonio quando seu pedido veio. Eu disse a ele que o traria".

Hum, isso não era muito legal. Não tinha algum tipo de código dos entregadores? O pequeno irmão da fraternidade tinha violado a minha privacidade. "Oh. Bem, isso foi legal da sua parte. Obrigada." Eu esperava que meu tom de voz transmitisse muito o quanto eu não achava isso legal. Agora, dê-me a minha pizza e vá embora. Peguei a nota de 20 e Mike balançou a cabeça.

"Eu já paguei por isso".

Ele pagou? O que diabos o possuiu para fazer isso? Nós não estávamos namorando e não éramos nem mesmo amigos. "Mike, isso realmente não é necessário".

"Eu queria. Ei, ouça, eu ouvi que você saiu com Colin ontem à noite. Você, uh... quero dizer, vocês... vocês dois estão juntos?" Ele conseguiu pronunciar as palavras enquanto eu olhava para ele. O que diabos eles estavam fazendo, sentados e discutindo sobre mim na Sigma Ep? Ugh, eu odiava esses caras. Eu precisava cortá-lo de vez para o seu bem.

"Eu não estou com Colin, mas eu..."

"Ei, baby, é a pizza?" A voz de Edward estava muito próxima e eu pulei em surpresa. Seus braços envolveram ao redor da minha cintura.

"Uh, sim." Eu disse a ele quando me inclinei em seu toque. Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu ri quando a aba do boné que ele usava bateu no meu queixo. Algum disfarce, Edward. Mas seu rosto estava virado para o meu, então isso talvez funcionasse, desde que seu cabelo não estivesse em exposição.

"Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome." Caramba, ele estava ronronando? Parecia que ele queria me comer, o que era algo com o qual eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum problema.

Mike estava olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados e eu me senti um pouco mal, mas não era como se eu não tivesse deixado claro que eu não estava interessada. "Certo. Bem, obrigada, Mike. Tem certeza de que não devemos nada a você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo. "Eu... não, já está pago e, quero dizer, e..."

Edward empurrou o dinheiro para frente, maldito seja. Ele conseguiu pagar pela comida também. Eu certamente pagaria pela nossa comida na cabana. Talvez não a de Emmett, no entanto. Isso poderia me levar à falência. "Obrigado, cara." Edward disse.

"Uh, sim." Mike pegou o dinheiro e se afastou. "Eu simplesmente vou deixá-los comê-la. Tchau, Bella".

"Tchau, Mike." Eu rapidamente fechei a porta e me virei para encarar Edward. "O que foi isso?"

Ele tirou o boné e o jogou no balcão. "Quem era aquele cara?" Ele perguntou, soando um pouco fora de si. Ele estava com ciúmes? O quanto isso era incrível?

Revirei meus olhos e peguei alguns pratos da cozinha. "Aquele era Mike Newton".

Edward colocou a pizza na mesa e me olhou. "E quem é Mike Newton?"

Eu suspirei e dei a ele um prato e papel toalha. "Ele é o antigo colega de quarto de Tyler".

"E ele está dando em cima de você?" Edward perguntou, uma pontada em sua voz.

Eu dei de ombros. Não era exatamente grande coisa. "Sim. Ele tentou me convidar para sair algumas vezes, mas eu sempre mudei de assunto antes que ele pudesse perguntar." Eu sorri quando me lembrei do fiasco do filme. "Ele nos seguiu até o cinema quando fomos assistir _Coração Selvagem_ e sentou ao meu lado. Ele adormeceu".

"Ah, sim?" Ele comentou, abrindo a caixa de pizza e me entregando uma fatia antes de pegar a sua. "E o que vocês fizeram?"

Eu ri. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele tinha me seguido e então adormecido. "Nós saímos do cinema depois que o filme acabou e o deixamos dormindo lá dentro".

Edward juntou-se a mim nas risadas. "Então ele é um cara de fraternidade?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim. Ele está na mesma fraternidade que Tyler e Colin".

Ele fez uma careta para isso. "Pequeno grupo incestuoso, não são? Ir atrás das garotas um do outro?"

Coloquei minha mão em seu joelho e apertei. "Eu sou sua garota." Não deles. Nunca deles. Sim, eu namorei Tyler, mas nunca foi assim.

"Eu realmente odiei que eu não pude me apresentar." Ele me disse, parecendo frustrado.

"Eu sei." Dei um tapinha no seu joelho. "Mas ainda é muito cedo e você tem que falar com as suas pessoas antes de contarmos para Mike Newton do mundo".

"Ele vai deixá-la em paz, não acha?"

Ele era tão doce, mas ele não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. "Mike é inofensivo, Edward. Ele é persistente, mas você fez um show para ele. Duvido que ele vá me convidar para sair em breve".

Ele rosnou. "É melhor que seja nunca".

Eu tive que rir da sua expressão. Era tão bobo. Como se ele tivesse alguma coisa com o que se preocupar quando se tratava de mim. "Você realmente é fofo quando está com ciúmes. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, muito menos com Mike Newton. Se alguém tem que se preocupar..."

"Você não tem." Ele correu para me garantir. Ele colocou nossos pratos para baixo e segurou minhas mãos. "Eu sou seu, Bella. Coração e alma. Eu sei que é rápido, mas é certo".

Como ele sabia? Como ele sabia a coisa perfeita para dizer? Mais importante, como ele poderia sentir isso também? Estava além dos meus sonhos mais loucos. Senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas quando me joguei em seus braços. Ele me abraçou e me balançou suavemente. Fechei meus olhos e apenas me deleitei em ser abraçada por ele. Como eu poderia continuar sem ele quando ele fosse embora amanhã? Era ridículo que eu me sentisse como se quatro dias fossem quatro anos.

"Uma parte de mim está com tanto medo de deixá-lo ir embora amanhã, que você não vai voltar, ou que terá sido tudo um sonho." Eu admiti para ele, porque essa era a única coisa que me impedia de flutuar até a lua de felicidade. Havia uma pequena voz na minha cabeça que me lembrava que caras como Edward não existiam, pelo menos, não para mim. Mas ele estava aqui e ele era meu. A voz só precisava calar a boca.

Ele me apertou. "Não, Bella. Isso é tão real quanto parece. E eu odeio ir embora, mas eu estarei de volta em quatro dias. Você não pode se livrar de mim, nem se você tentasse".

Olhei para ele enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam livres. "Eu nunca tentaria." A não ser que eu perdesse minha cabeça.

"É melhor não, ou eu virarei o perseguidor." Eu ri. Ele seria um perseguidor bem-vindo, isso era malditamente certo. "Sem lágrimas, baby." Ele enxugou uma lágrima da minha bochecha. "Nós teremos nove dias inteiros juntos e depois, esperançosamente, um belo e longo tempo na Europa".

Tentei envolver toda a emoção que eu queria derramar. "Eu terei muito o que explicar para o meu pai".

Edward sorriu. "Se ele quiser ser seu acompanhante... bem, eu diria que ele era bem-vindo, mas eu realmente não acho que eu gostaria de ter que esgueirará-la para o meu quarto".

Eu ri quando imaginei o rosto de Charlie. "Sim, isso não seria bom. Ele carrega uma arma, você sabe".

Edward sorriu. "Ele não poderia levá-la no avião".

Esse era um ponto válido. Eu duvidava que ele argumentasse muito, uma vez que ele sabia tudo. "Verdade. Mas eu acho que ele me deixará ir. Apenas levará muita explicação da minha parte".

"Bem, se você precisar que eu fale com ele, eu falarei".

O quanto ele era doce? Eu ri. "Sim? O que você diria? Eu juro não fazer sexo com a sua filha por todo o continente?"

Ele fez cócegas em meus lados. "Eu não faço promessas que não posso cumprir. Mas eu me dou bem com pais." Ele sorriu com confiança e eu ri da sua fineza.

"Eu simplesmente aposto que sim, com as mães." Elas seriam massa de modelar em suas mãos. Pena que eu não tinha nenhuma utilidade para a minha mãe.

"Ei, eu aposto que seu pai viu um ou dois filmes de Steele." Ele ressaltou.

Isso era verdade. Meu pai gostava de filmes de ação. "Na verdade ele viu. Você pode ficar bem, afinal".

"Eu ficarei. Assim como você. Minha mãe já está ansiosa para conhecê-la".

Isso era meio assustador. Mordi meu lábio enquanto a imaginava fazendo dois homens adultos se acovardar. "Tão medrosos quanto vocês dois são sobre ela, eu estou um pouco nervosa sobre isso".

Edward me puxou para o seu colo. "Minha mãe já te adora, porque você me faz feliz".

Inclinei-me para pegar para nós outra fatia, que eu coloquei em um prato. Ele pegou o dele e deu uma mordida. "Ela gostava de Irina?" Deus, eu odiava aquela mulher. Era bobagem, porque era graças a ela que eu o tinha aqui comigo, mas eu odiava qualquer um que o machucasse.

"Ela a tolerava, mas eu não acho que ela realmente gostava dela. Ela a odeia agora".

Bem, nós tínhamos isso em comum, de qualquer maneira. "Junte-se ao clube".

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu para mim. "Você realmente não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Nós descobriremos sobre encontrar os pais em algum momento. Primeiro temos a nossa viagem para aproveitar." Nove dias inteiros e noites... eu só poderia começar a imaginar como preencheríamos o tempo. Seria fantástico.

Eu precisava focar em outras coisas além de sexo. Era difícil, porém. Difícil. Lá estava eu novamente. Falando de pais, eu estava pensando sobre o pai dele. "E quanto ao seu pai?" Eu perguntei, dando uma mordida na minha pizza. Cheia de queijo, cheirosa. Graças a Deus Mike não trabalhava lá, eu ficaria chateada se tivesse que desistir do Antonio por causa dele.

"Meu pai se dá bem com todos. Ele é muito fácil de agradar e ele meio que permite que minha mãe assuma a liderança quando se trata de coisas sociais. Ele simplesmente vai com o fluxo".

Isso era uma coisa muito boa. Um pai durão era o suficiente para passar. "Isso é bom." Eu disse a ele.

"Os dois vão amá-la." Ele me assegurou com um sorriso confiante.

Eu sorri de volta para ele. "Espero que sim".

"Nunca duvide disso, baby." Terminei minha pizza e aconcheguei-me nele. Ele comeu a dele e baixou o prato antes de segurar-me a ele com força.

"Nós conseguimos perder a maior parte do filme." Eu observei. Era fácil se perder nele.

"Eu prefiro assisti-la a qualquer dia." Ele respondeu. Senti minhas bochechas esquentando. Ele era incrível. "Eu realmente gostei de vê-la se tocando mais cedo." Ele me disse. Sua voz era mais profunda e mais sexy.

Oh, eu poderia dizer. Mordi meu lábio e encontrei seus olhos. "Eu percebi".

"Eu estava me perguntando se talvez eu pudesse assisti-la fazer isso de novo".

Puta merda. "Talvez." Como se fosse mesmo uma pergunta? Eu faria praticamente qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

"Talvez?" Ele formou um beicinho adorável.

Eu tive que rir para ele. Se eu me tocasse, ele teria que se tocar. Eu imaginei isso muitas vezes para não conseguir ver o desempenho ao vivo e em pessoa. "Só se você devolver o favor".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você quer ver eu me tocando?"

Malditamente certo que eu quero, Cullen. "Sim. Usando minha loção. Ela é perfumada, porém".

Ele riu. "Eu estava pensando em comprar algumas daquela marca para quando eu não estiver perto de você, já que você cheira tão bem".

Ele gostou? Ele poderia ter um frasco. Eu amaria que ele tivesse o meu cheiro quando eu não estivesse por perto. "Sério? Você não tem que comprá-la. Eu tenho outro frasco".

Edward sorriu e me abraçou com força. "Você me daria um frasco da sua loção?"

Pergunta boba! "Claro! É tão quente quando você me conta sobre se tocar".

Ele acariciou minha bochecha esquerda. Eu estava em chamas e corando terrivelmente. "Se eu usar a loção, você vai usar o seu carrinho?"

O carro? Oh, meu Deus. "Sim".

"Agora?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos queimando nos meus.

Como eu poderia resistir a ele? "Agora." Eu disse a ele. Ele se levantou rapidamente comigo em seus braços. Eu ri da sua pressa. "Ansioso, não é?"

"Inferno, sim! Eu estive morrendo para ver o seu brinquedo." Ele me levou para o quarto novamente e, enquanto eu estava ocupada desmaiando sobre isso, ele me soltou na cama. Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar da surpresa com a rapidez com a qual ele estava se movendo, ele estava puxando meu short. Deus, ele estava excitado. Eu amei isso.

"Você é louco." Eu disse a ele, mas era uma boa loucura. Tirei minha camiseta e Edward me observou por um minuto, seu olhar faminto. Ele rapidamente tirou minha calcinha e, em seguida, tirou sua roupa segundos depois. Eu o assisti, aquele homem lindo estava tão ansioso para estar comigo, antes de eu estender a mão para a minha mesa de cabeceira e pegar o carro.

Edward estava olhando para ele como se fosse um Oscar, ou algo assim. Eu ri para ele e tentei tirá-lo do seu torpor. "Vá pegar a loção, Edward. Eu não farei nada até que você faça".

Ele entrou e saiu do banheiro em um piscar de olhos e eu ri para ele. Tão ansioso. Era incrível. Ele correu de volta para a cama e, na verdade, lançou-se sobre mim, pousando ao meu lado e sacudindo completamente a cama. Bem, eu também, porque eu estava rindo do quanto ele era fofo e excitado e ridículo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. "Eu não posso acreditar no quanto você está excitado." Eu disse a ele.

"Você esteve me insultando com esse carro por semanas." Ele apontou. Bem, eu não chamaria exatamente de insultar. Provocar, talvez. "Agora, mostre-me como ele funciona".

Dei a ele o carro. Ele o segurou na palma da mão como se fosse algo precioso. Ele era hilário. "As duas rodas traseiras giram. Uma para cada bala." Ele virou uma das rodas e a bala zumbiu na cama. Edward olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Isso é muito poderoso." Ele o pegou e segurou na sua palma. Eu sorri quando vi a expressão em seu rosto. Ele se virou para a outra bala e o assistiu pular na cama.

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele alegremente. Melhor brinquedo do mundo.

"Então, você começa com ele lento, ou simplesmente vai no máximo?" Ele perguntou.

Como se eu tivesse paciência para a lenta construção. Só com ele. "Simplesmente no máximo, normalmente. Por que perder tempo? Eu sei o que funciona para mim".

Ele virou ambas as rodas e as balas pararam. "Você vai me mostrar?" Ele perguntou.

Eu poderia fazer isso. Era sexy como o inferno que ele quisesse me ver. Peguei o carro e abri minhas pernas. Edward engoliu em seco e lambeu seus lábios. Ele era tão quente. Peguei a primeira bala e a esfreguei contra mim, deixando-a molhada antes de deslizar para dentro de mim. Os olhos dele arregalaram enquanto ele a observava desaparecer. Coloquei a outra bala no meu clitóris. Meus olhos ficaram nos dele o tempo todo, porque seu foco em mim era uma coisa linda.

"Bem?" Eu não faria isso sozinha. Talvez em uma outra hora.

Edward balançou a cabeça e focou no meu rosto. "Bem o quê?"

"Sua vez." Eu o lembrei. Pegue a loção, cowboy.

Ele olhou em branco por um momento e, em seguida, pegou. Ele pegou a loção e colocou um pouco em sua mão. Deus, isso era sexy. Ele não estava nem se tocando ainda e eu estava ficando excitada.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou.

Lambi meus lábios e assenti. "Sim, eu estou pronta." Ele apertou seu pau e eu coloquei meus dedos nas rodas. "Vá." Eu disse a ele, antes de ligá-las na velocidade máxima. Não me levaria muito tempo, mas eu não me importava. A beleza deste brinquedo era que eu poderia gozar de novo muito rapidamente se eu o mantivesse funcionando. Edward começou a trabalhar em seu pau. Eu assisti com fascinação enquanto aqueles belos dedos se moviam para cima e para baixo do seu lindo pau. Movi minha própria mão para baixo e pressionei a bala mais forte no meu clitóris. Não demoraria muito.

Eu gemi e sentia a pulsação se movendo através do meu corpo. Empurrei contra o meu brinquedo e vi quando Edward começou a trabalhar em seu pau mais rápido.

"Edward, eu vou gozar." Eu consegui dizer quando senti minhas coxas começarem a contrair.

"Vá em frente, baby. Estou bem atrás de você." Ele me disse. Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Eu gritei quando a sensação me dominou. Apertei em torno da bala dentro de mim, o que só me fez gozar mais forte enquanto todas as minhas partes eram estimuladas. Edward gemeu e gozou, atirando por toda a minha perna e estômago. Maldição, isso foi alucinante. Eu nunca, jamais, compartilhei algo assim com ninguém. Eu estava tão feliz que era com Edward que eu poderia me soltar, e que ele poderia fazer isso comigo também.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele me disse. Sente muito? Pelo quê? Então eu percebi quando ele pegou algum lenço de papel e limpou seu gozo de mim. É melhor ele nunca se desculpar por esse momento. Eu ri. Ele ainda estava tentando ser um cavalheiro, apesar de todos os momentos sexy nus que estávamos tendo. Eu o amava por isso.

"Pelo que você sente muito? Isso foi tão quente. Além disso, agora temos uma razão para tomar banho." Nós meio que precisávamos de um. Eu tomaria um banho com ele a qualquer hora que ele quisesse.

Ele me beijou forte. "Eu adoro você." Ele me disse.

Eu não pude parar o meu sorriso. "Eu gosto disso. O sentimento é mútuo." Coloquei meu brinquedo de lado. Eu o limparia mais tarde, quando eu não tivesse um homem sexy na minha cama.

"Acho que esse é o meu novo carro favorito." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu ri e me aconcheguei nele. "Eu tinha a sensação de que você gostaria dele".

"Isso é um eufemismo. Eu preciso que você me diga qual empresa faz isso. Eu comprarei o suficiente para durar uma vida inteira".

Ele era incrível. Eu beijei seu ombro. "Esqueça as joias, brinquedos sexuais são o caminho para o coração de uma garota".

"Eu darei ambos para você, baby".

Homem bobo. Você é tudo que eu preciso. "Eu não preciso de nenhum. Eu só preciso de você".

"Você me terá também." Ele prometeu.

"É melhor que sim." Eu nunca poderia fazer sem ele novamente.

"Nunca duvide disso." Ele me beijou uma e outra vez. Beijos sexy que me tiraram o fôlego. Ele acariciou minha barriga levemente e, Deus, a sensação de formigamento estava começando tudo de novo. Segurei sua cabeça para mim e enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto corria a outra mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios e Edward se afastou de mim. "O quê?"

"Tem certeza que você tem que voltar para a Califórnia?"

Ele riu. "Eu estava apenas desejando que eu pudesse ficar aqui para sempre".

Absolutamente. Mude para cá. "Estou tentando não ser muito gulosa, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ter o suficiente de você".

Ele beijou meu nariz. "Gulosa está bom." Ele fazia um incrível Gordon Gecko. Claro que sim.

"Eu não acho que poderia ficar entediada com você." Não é possível.

"Malditamente certa que você não poderia, mulher! Posso entretê-la em todos os sentidos." Ele esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço e fez cócegas.

"Sim, eu acho que quando você perder sua aparência e seu corpo sexy, pelo menos você ainda será capaz de me fazer rir." Ele nunca perderia sua aparência. Ele sempre seria o homem mais bonito que eu já vi.

Ele me prendeu entre seus braços. "E quando, exatamente, você acha que eu perderei a minha aparência e meu corpo sexy?"

Nunca, eu espero. Ainda assim, isso não era nada divertido com o que provocá-lo. "Hmm, dez anos?" Ele cutucou minha barriga. "Vinte?" Maldito seja se ele fosse para as cócegas novamente. "Trinta!"

"Eu só teria 55 anos então." Ele me disse com altivez. "Eu ainda serei quente. Assim como Paul Newman e Robert Redford eram".

Sim, ele malditamente seria. "Ok, talvez 40 anos. Cinquenta, no máximo. Mas se você perder o cabelo antes disso, eu serei obrigada a descartar seu antigo eu." Era uma mentira, mas eu provavelmente choraria se ele perdesse seu belo cabelo.

"É esperar para ver. Eu serei um velho sujo e quente. Você não será capaz de obter o suficiente de mim." Ele me disse, confiante.

"Beliscando a bunda das enfermeiras na casa de repouso, deixando sua dentadura em copos de água..." Eu gritei quando ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim novamente. Não era justo. Mas era divertido.

"A única bunda que eu vou beliscar é a sua." Ele grunhiu e, em seguida, fez exatamente isso. Eu gritei. Ele jogava sujo. Eu gostava disso.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, trégua! Você sempre será quente!" Eu admiti.

"Malditamente certa que serei." De repente, suas mãos saíram do meu lado e então estavam exatamente onde elas pertenciam. Ele deslizou os dedos para dentro de mim. "Você está tão molhada, baby".

O que ele fazia quando me chamava de baby e me tocava com aqueles dedos perfeitos. "Você me deixa assim".

"Quer ficar mais molhada?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Inferno, sim. "Oh, sim." Ele não precisava nem perguntar. Ele estava de pé e me ajudou a sair da cama, segurando minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para o banheiro. Ele ligou a água e a testou antes de me ajudar a entrar. "Você tem uma coisa real por este banho." Eu disse a ele, não que eu estivesse reclamando. Seu pau estava esfregando contra a minha bunda e eu segurei um gemido.

"Eu tenho uma coisa real por você." Ele me corrigiu. "Simplesmente acontece de eu gostar mais de você quando você está molhada".

Isso não era um problema com ele por perto. Inclinei minha cabeça enquanto seus lábios se moviam sobre o meu pescoço, a água e os beijos dele deslizando sobre a minha pele. "Bem, isso é bom, porque eu estou sempre molhada ao seu redor".

Seus dedos deslizaram para dentro de mim, sentindo a verdade em minhas palavras. "Tenho certeza que sim." Ele era tão bom. Descansei minha cabeça contra seu peito enquanto ele deslizava para dentro e fora de mim. Estendi a mão entre nós e segurei seu pau duro. "Porra, baby, isso é tão bom".

Sim, era. Mas eu o queria dentro de mim. Atirei a ele um sorriso desafiador quando o soltei e coloquei minhas mãos contra a parede. Levantei minha perna esquerda para dar a ele um acesso mais fácil. Eu o senti mover atrás de mim e empurrar para dentro sem problemas. Ele empurrava para dentro e fora de mim, estendendo a mão ao redor da minha cintura para acariciar meu clitóris no ritmo com seus movimentos. Era incrível.

Seu nome caiu dos meus lábios e eu sabia que não demoraria muito. Eu ainda estava excitada de brincar com o meu brinquedo e observar Edward se tocar. Empurrei-me para trás em direção a ele e ofeguei quando ele bateu em um lugar novo e mais profundo dentro de mim.

Seus lábios encontraram o meu pescoço, raspando toda a minha pele. Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu pensei que minhas pernas cederiam, porque foi muito bom. "Você é tão sexy, Bella. Você simplesmente não sabe o que faz comigo vê-la assim, molhada e aberta para mim." Oh meu Deus, conversa suja. Eu gemia quando ele começou a me foder mais rápido. "Cada noite que eu sonhei em tocá-la exatamente assim, senti-la ao redor de mim. Você é muito melhor do que o sonho, baby".

Eu desmaiaria se ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa. Eu precisava de mais, no entanto. "Edward, Deus, sim, continue falando." Eu ofeguei.

"Eu não posso esperar até o próximo final de semana, baby. Eu a terei nua tanto quanto possível, e o meu objetivo será fazê-la gozar pelo menos cinco vezes por dia." Cinco? Eu morreria. Isso estava bem, no entanto. Havia coisas piores do que morrer de prazer. "Talvez mais do que isso. Oito? Dez? Tanto quanto você quiser, Bella. Eu a farei gozar com os meus dedos e minha língua e meu pau. Você quer isso, baby?"

"Sim!" Eu gritei. Ele estava me fodendo tão forte agora, e seus dedos mágicos estavam acariciando meu clitóris furiosamente.

"Eu vou fodê-la na banheira de hidromassagem e sobre a mesa de sinuca e na banheira, porque eu sei o quanto você gosta de estar molhada, Bella." Oh, meu Deus. Sim. Todos esses lugares e muito mais. Por favor, Edward. Por favor. "Eu farei amor com você na frente do fogo. Eu a adorarei a noite toda. Você quer isso, baby?" Sua voz era a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.

"Uh huh." Eu me forcei a fazer algum comentário sair com os gemidos e barulhos sexuais. Nossos corpos estavam batendo juntos muito forte. Ele era tão incrível.

"Você sabe o que mais eu farei, Bella?" Não. Eu queria saber, no entanto. Eu estava tão perto. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu vou bater em você de novo, porque você gosta disso, não é, garota safada?"

Deus, sim. "Porra!" Eu gritei quando apertei em torno dele. Eu bati no azulejo. O braço de Edward apertou ao redor da minha cintura, o que foi bom, porque eu não achava que poderia me segurar em pé. Seu pau batia dentro de mim, mais forte com cada impulso e ele soltou o seu próprio grito quando finalmente se esvaziou dentro de mim. Eu era uma bagunça trêmula e ele estava me segurando com força. Seu pau me deixou e ele me virou para encará-lo.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor dele e segurei como a minha vida. Eu estava gloriosamente exausta. "Isso só fica melhor, não é?" Como era possível?

Ele riu. "Muito melhor poderia nos matar, mas seria um inferno de um caminho a percorrer".

Eu sorri para ele e ele se inclinou para me beijar. Enquanto eu poderia morrer feliz agora, eu não queria ir sem ter muito mais dele. "Vamos viver mais algum tempo. Eu não estou remotamente farta de você, Cullen. Você fez um monte de promessas há alguns minutos e eu verei se você as mantém".

Ele beijou meu nariz e, em seguida, ao longo de cada bochecha. "Eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas, Bella." Sua voz era tão rouca, tão sexy.

"Eu cobrarei isso de você." E eu o segurarei, Edward. Por quanto tempo você me deixar. Eu sou sua em todos os sentidos.

* * *

_**NT:**_

_Alguém vivo aí? Acho que também quero tomar banho hein. Quem quer mais banhos e ver o Edward cumprir sua promessa deixa um review. Amanhã teremos PcE!_


	35. A palavra mais triste é Adeus

**Capítulo**** 34 – A pal****avra mais triste é Adeus**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

Meu corpo parecia como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona, ou tido horas de sexo realmente bom, o que era o caso, felizmente, então Edward e eu determinanos passar o resto da nossa noite castamente, ou tão castamente quanto nós dois poderíamos ser, o que provavelmente não era muito casto. Não que eu remotamente me importasse. Decidi apresentá-lo para a maravilha que é o Filme da Semana Lifetime, e ele estava rindo completamente.

Depois de uma cena particularmente e exageradamente ridícula com uma filha proibida de ver seu namorado mais velho, eu virei para Edward. "Sua vida acabaria se você não conseguisse me ver no final de semana?"

Edward deu-me um olhar. "Primeiro de tudo, foi a garota que disse isso, não o cara. Segundo, depende de qual final de semana. Final de semana seguinte, quando iremos para a cabana? Inferno, sim, eu morreria".

Merda, eu também. Nada melhor nos manteria longe disso. "Bem, eu acho que é melhor você não entrar em apuros quando voltar para casa".

Edward fez cócegas em mim levemente. "Eu nunca entro em apuros. É sempre Emmett. E, embora minha mãe seja assustadora, eu estaria totalmente disposto a enfrentar a ira dela para chegar até você".

Ele era tão fofo quando fingia que se rebelaria contra a sua mãe. "Ooooooh, você fugiria de qualquer maneira? Você é como um rebelde".

Edward sorriu para mim. "O que você sabe sobre ser um rebelde, filha do Chefe de Polícia?"

Edward bobo, o filho de um policial tinha que ser sorrateiro e rebelde. "Muito, na verdade. Eu tive que me esgueirar muito porque eu _era_ a filha do Chefe de Polícia".

"Ah, é? Você esgueirou algum cara para dentro de casa?" Ele desafiou.

Como se eu fizesse isso! Meu pai teria me matado. Ele ainda me mataria. Olhei em volta para me certificar de que o Chefe Swan não tinha ouvido aquilo e saído correndo e bati no braço do Edward por me assustar. "Não, eu não esgueirei caras para dentro. Nenhum cara valia tal ousadia".

Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu me apoiei nele. Deus, isso era bom. "Eu valeria tal ousadia, Bella. Você poderia esgueirar-me a qualquer momento".

Isso foi tão quente. Eu fiz um barulho e corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo enquanto ele provava a minha pele. "Bem, nós acabamos de estabelecer que você é um rebelde, então é bom que você vá contra a norma".

"Qualquer coisa por você." Ele me assegurou, o que lhe valeu um beijo. Seus braços envolveram em torno de mim e, como de costume, eu estava perdida nele. Senti um sinal claro de que meu Edward estava ficando excitado contra a minha perna e não consegui segurar o gemido. Minhas pernas protestariam, mas o resto de mim não dava a mínima. Ele poderia me tomar agora e eu estaria bem com isso. Nós ainda precisávamos batizar aquela mesa e o sofá e o balcão da cozinha e...

"Jesus, vocês dois, vocês tiveram o dia todo e ainda estão fazendo isso?" A voz irritada de Ali cortou minha linha de pensamento e minha esfregação devassa na perna de Edward. Ela estava louca? O que ela achava que nós faríamos, sendo deixados à nossa própria sorte durante todo o dia?

"O que você estaria fazendo se estivesse no meu lugar?" Perguntei a ela com um sorriso.

Alice riu e assentiu. "Bom ponto. Eu diria para continuar, mas eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa, então, se vocês quiserem continuar, voltem ao seu quarto".

Edward sorriu e me moveu um pouco, então eu não estava certa sobre a sua ereção. "Não, está tudo bem, nós estamos dando um tempo".

"Não parece que vocês estão sendo muito bem sucedidos." Alice comentou certamente antes de ir para a cozinha. "Pizza! Posso pegar um pouco?"

"Claro." Nós dois dissemos a ela.

Alice balançou a cabeça para nós. "Isso foi estranho, mas obrigada a vocês dois".

Oh, homem, eu tinha que contar a ela sobre Newton e o ciúme de Edward sobre ele. Isso ainda era tão fofo para mim. "Você nunca vai adivinhar quem entregou para nós".

Alice colocou a comida no microondas para aquecer. "Eu não sei. Emmett? Você o transformou em um entregador milionário?"

Edward riu. "Nada disso." Eu disse à ela. "Foi Mike." Edward fez uma careta e eu ri da sua expressão irritada.

"Mike Newton?" Alice perguntou quando veio da cozinha com o prato de pizza e sentou na poltrona. "Ele trabalha no Antonio agora?"

Como se eu fosse pedir de lá se ele trabalhasse. "Não, um dos calouros trabalha, ou algo assim, e ele estava lá quando a minha ligação veio, então ele a trouxe para mim. Ele tentou pagar por ela e tudo mais".

Ali jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Oh, isso é hilário! O que você fez?" Ela perguntou para Edward.

"Eu ruidosamente exigi saber se a nossa comida estava aqui e posso ter colocado um boné para me disfarçar e beijado o pescoço dela na frente dele." Ele respondeu, beijando meu pescoço novamente como uma boa medida para demonstração, ou para me deixar louca. Provavelmente ambos.

Alice uivava de tanto rir. "Isso é ótimo! Eu aposto que ele quase morreu. Ele finalmente pensou que conseguiria algum tempo a sós com Bella, apenas para ter Edward fodido Cullen aqui marcando seu território como um cão. Fabuloso!"

Eu suspirei. "Ele não viu que era Edward, não que isso importasse. Esperançosamente ele pegou a dica." Eu teria que estabelecer a lei se isso não tivesse conseguido entrar na sua cabeça dura até agora.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "É melhor esperar que sim!"

"É melhor ele esperar que sim." Edward interrompeu. "Qual é o negócio dele, afinal? Há quanto tempo ele tinha uma queda por você?" Ele exigiu.

Como se eu tivesse uma pista? Ele sempre esteve lá, me incomodando. "Eu não sei".

Alice riu. "Tente desde o primeiro dia. Mesmo que seu melhor amigo estivesse namorando com ela, ele sempre encontrava motivos para falar com ela. Ele entrou no caminho dela mais de uma vez e sempre foi um acidente." Alice simplesmente tinha que dizer isso a ele. Ela riu do olhar que eu atirei para ela. "Certo, como se qualquer um de nós acreditasse nisso".

Virei-me para olhar para Edward. "Lembra quando eu perguntei sobre como se livrar de um perseguidor?" Edward assentiu. "Eu estava me referindo a ele. Ele realmente elevou o seu jogo ultimamente, convidando-me para sair e dizendo-me para não dizer não, para dar-lhe uma chance." Sério, quem fazia isso?

"Bem, nós dois sabemos que eu tenho um tempo difícil tentando me livrar de perseguidores." Edward brincou. Eu o cutuquei no estômago e ele riu. "Na real, porém, se ele é um problema, eu alegremente farei alguma coisa. Talvez pudéssemos enviar Emmett atrás dele." Embora ele parecesse estar brincando, havia um olhar duro em seus olhos que me dizia que não estava tudo bem.

Toquei sua bochecha. "Não se preocupe com ele, Edward. Acho que você enviou a ele uma mensagem muito clara hoje, e se você não o fez, bem, eu deixarei claro na próxima vez, em vez de fugir dele".

Edward fez uma careta. "Você acharia que fugir dele seria o suficiente como uma dica".

"Você acharia, não é?" Alice perguntou. "Ele é apenas um tipo de cara que não aceita um não como resposta".

Edward parecia preocupado. "Baby, esse tipo de cara pode ser perigoso. Talvez eu devesse levá-la..."

Eu o silenciei com um beijo. Mike não era um problema, nem agora nem nunca. "Ele é inofensivo, Edward. Ele é persistente, mas não é perigoso".

"É verdade." Alice forneceu. "Ele não poderia machucar uma mosca e ele nunca tentaria nada por medo da Rose, de qualquer maneira".

Chega dessa conversa sobre Mike. Eu pensei que era engraçado, mas Edward claramente não achava. Eu não podia culpá-lo, no entanto. Se alguma garota estivesse cheirando em torno dele, inferno, quando uma garota estivesse fungando em torno dele, eu odiaria isso. Hora para uma mudança de assunto. Inclinei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e encarei minha amiga. "Então, você conversou com Jasper?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Mais ou menos. Ele enviou-me uma mensagem dizendo que estava fazendo uma coisa de família, mas ele estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar hoje à noite." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Eu devo ter notícias dele em uma hora".

"Você sabe o que dirá?" Eu perguntei.

"Não realmente. Eu só preciso ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e partir daí." Alice deu de ombros. "Não é como se pudéssemos ser mais do que amigos, de qualquer maneira. Ele está no ensino médio e mora no Texas. Dois grandes golpes bem aí".

Edward me apertou. "Eu não sei. Acho que a coisa da distância pode ser trabalhada, e idade não é nada além de um número, certo?" Nós tínhamos que trabalhar com a distância. Nós conseguiríamos, porém.

Alice riu. "A coisa da distância pode funcionar para vocês porque você é um milionário que pode se dar ao luxo de vir ver Bella sempre que tiver vontade. E 17 é um número de merda".

"Dezessete é, na verdade, o meu número favorito." Ele apontou. "Talvez seja um bom sinal".

Alice riu. "Vai entender, eu consegui algo certo, mas é completamente a coisa errada".

Isso era meio engraçado, a idade de Jasper combinava com o número favorito de Edward. Isso me deu a oportunidade de perguntar algo que eu estive pensando. "Por que 17 é o seu número favorito?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não acho que você já disse".

Ele riu, felizmente. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada quando escorregava de vez em quando e admitia o quanto eu sabia sobre ele pelas entrevistas. "Eu disse, mas nunca no contexto. Dezessete é quando eu amadureci, cresci e fiquei mais confiante em mim mesmo. É o ano em que me tornei o Edward que o público vê".

Eu gostava de todos os Edward, o famoso e o cara normal. Eu o beijei suavemente. "Eu gosto desse Edward, mas eu teria gostado do Edward nerd também".

Ele me deu outro beijo por isso. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu teria ficado morto de medo de você, se você se aproximasse de mim com toda a sua insinuação sexy naquela época".

Era um pensamento e tanto, o pequeno Edward nerd fugindo de mim. "Eu posso simplesmente imaginar você correndo e gritando, ou rejeitando o meu pedido para jogar com você".

"Eu nunca rejeitaria qualquer pedido seu para jogar comigo." Ele respondeu, fazendo cócegas em mim novamente.

Alice gemeu. "Vocês dois estão me matando".

Eu me senti mal, então sentei-me e alisei minha camisa. Eu não queria esfregar a minha felicidade na cara dela. "Desculpe, Alice".

"Sim, desculpe." Edward concordou.

Ela riu. "Está tudo bem. Estou sinceramente feliz por ver Bella tão feliz. Eu não acho que já a vi assim antes".

"Nunca?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Nah. Ela nunca teve esse brilho com Tyler. Eles se davam bem e tudo, mas a felicidade estonteante? Não que eu me lembre".

Era verdade. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado tão forte ou rápido. "Eu disse a você que nunca foi assim para mim antes".

"Para mim também não, baby." Suas palavras me aqueceram e eu sorri para ele enquanto brincava com seu cabelo.

"Ok, vocês dois me deixarão enjoada, e meu estômago já está vibrando nervosamente sobre essa coisa do Jasper." Alice levantou e afastou seu prato. "Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto e darei a vocês dois mais tempo para..." Ela parou quando um barulho de tapa ocorreu e Rose invadiu a sala.

"Não se atreva a me seguir, Cullen!" Ela gritou. "Você não está convidado a entrar." Rose estava irritada. Suas narinas estavam flamejando e eu me perguntei o que havia acontecido com ela.

"Eu não sou um vampiro, então eu dificilmente acho que isso vá me parar." Ele respondeu enquanto a seguia pelo corredor. Ele parou na sala e olhou para ela. "Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer para impedi-la de ser presa!"

Presa? Eu deveria ter sabido que seria algo assim.

"Talvez eu quisesse ser presa!" Ela gritou de volta para ele. Olhei para Edward, que parecia tão perplexo quanto eu. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a assistir ao show.

"Por que você quereria ser presa?" Emmett exigiu. "Eu já estive preso e posso dizer a você que não é muito divertido".

"Bem, continue sendo preso, assim você pode conseguir alguma diversão com isso!" Ela gritou em resposta. Eu sabia que ela gostava de Emmett se metendo em confusão, mas nunca soube que ela queria entrar em uma. "Eu poderia ter terminado com aquela cadela com um soco".

Emmett fez um barulho. "Ela era uma policial, Rosie. Duvido que você poderia ter terminado com ela com um soco mesmo se você pudesse, você entraria em uma porrada de problemas por agredir uma policial. Nem mesmo eu já fiz isso." Rose queria dar um soco em uma policial? O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

"Pare de me chamar de Rosie! Ela merecia levar um soco depois da maneira que ela estava olhando para você como se eu não estivesse lá e não estivesse seminua quando ela se aproximou! Ela achou que eu simplesmente ando por aí fazendo topless todo o maldito tempo? Ela estava dando em cima de você bem na minha frente e você simplesmente a deixou!" Ela olhou para ele e o deu um soco no peito dele. "Se você está abrigando alguns pensamentos estúpidos sobre um _ménage a trois _e algemas, é melhor você tirar essa ideia da sua cabeça dura agora mesmo!"

Eu sabia de fato que ela não se importaria com as algemas, mas Rose nunca compartilharia. Esse não era o seu estilo. Nem o meu, é claro.

"Com licença!" Alice gritou, fazendo com que os combatentes parassem de gritar e olhassem para ela. "Não é que nós não estejamos apreciando o show, mas vocês poderiam, por favor, preencher os espaços em branco para nós sabermos o que diabos está acontecendo? É como se tivéssemos entrado no meio de um filme e perdido todas as partes boas. Digam!" Malditamente certa, Alice! Traga-nos a história. Obrigada.

"Sério, vocês dois, talvez vocês pudessem parar de gritar e nos dizer o que aconteceu para que possamos dizer quem está certo e quem está errado." A sugestão de Edward fez eu e Alice rirmos, mas Emmett e Rose não acharam divertido.

"Mano, antes..." Emmett não chegou a concluir o pensamento antes de Rose bater na sua cabeça. "Mulheres bonitas, mano." Ele acabou, terminando a frase de forma errada, mas preservando sua pele, para o momento.

"Depende do que você fez." Edward respondeu.

"O que eu fiz foi trazer sua bunda choramingando até aqui para consertar as coisas com a sua garota. Você me deve, lembra?" Emmett apontou. Eu tive que rir da expressão no rosto de Edward, como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado a escolher entre as suas refeições favoritas.

"Tudo bem, sim, você fez isso e eu não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente." Edward disse a ele. Emmett parecia satisfeito. "Por que você não nos explica o que aconteceu?"

"Ok." Emmett sentou-se ao lado de onde Edward e eu estávamos sentados e Rose sentou no braço da poltrona de Alice. "Nós dirigimos por todo lugar e eu deixei Rosie experimentar." Ele atirou a ela um sorriso. "Ela definitivamente sabe como lidar com as marchas." Oh Senhor, ajude todos nós.

"Malditamente certo que eu sei." Ela respondeu, olhando para ele. "Eu o dirigi melhor do que você".

"Por favor, Rosie, não seja boba." Ele se inclinou e acariciou o joelho dela, enquanto ela dava um tapa em sua mão. "Tudo estava indo muito bem por um bom tempo. Nós conversamos e almoçamos e jantamos entre caminhadas nos arredores de Washington. Sério, cara, nós estivemos por todo este estado, eu acho".

Rose revirou seus olhos para isso. "Apenas a parte noroeste, exagerado".

"Que seja. Nós fomos a este parque e decidimos relaxar lá, sair, caminhar e conversar um pouco antes de voltar para o carro, porque o parque fecha depois de escurecer, ou alguma merda assim. Enfim, chegamos ao carro e eu faço o meu movimento".

"Ha!" Rose interrompeu. "Eu fiz o movimento".

"Então você admite que me quer." Ele apontou, sorrindo largamente. Maldição, ele tinha conseguido um ponto sobre ela. Isso era raro de se ver.

Rose abriu a boca e a fechou. "Eu estava entediada." Ela respondeu. Claro, Rose. Eu lutei para não revirar meus próprios olhos para isso. "Toda aquela condução me deixou excitada. Você apenas estava lá".

Quem ela achava que estava enganando? Comecei a rir e ela virou seu olhar para mim. "Cale a boca." Passei um zíper imaginário pelos meus lábios, mas não consegui parar de sorrir para isso.

"Enfim, Rose me ataca e eu sou receptivo à ideia, então estamos dando uns amassos dentro do meu carro. Camisas saíram e eu estou indo para o ouro quando há uma batida na minha janela. Eu abaixo o vidro e há essa policial ali. Ela nos diz que temos que deixar o parque. Eu não estava disposto a discutir com a lei, então eu disse a ela que nós iríamos".

"Ha!" Rose gritou novamente. "Ela estava correndo os olhos para cima e para baixo no seu peito nu e ele estava sorrindo para ela e falando sobre como era fácil se deixar levar e que ela certamente entenderia porque ela mesma era uma mulher sexy. Isso foi nojento e me irritou profundamente!"

"Rosie, eu estava tentando apaziguar a policial para que ela não a prendesse por indecência pública!" Emmett protestou.

"Eu? Você estava tão sem camisa quanto eu estava".

"Mas eu tenho permissão para ficar sem camisa, eu sou um cara. Seus seios perfeitos estavam bem ali e eu sabia que ela teria um complexo sobre eles. Você sabe como as mulheres ficam quando estão com inveja." Ele se virou para Edward, que balançou a cabeça. Era fofo que ele não quisesse se envolver.

"Traidor." Emmett disse ao seu irmão.

"Não pense que o seu elogio dará a você uma visão deles em breve." Rose pulou de volta na conversa, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito para mostrar a ele exatamente o mínimo que ele veria.

"Enfim, tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem e ela totalmente nos deixaria ir embora sem nenhum problema quando Thorny aqui decide enlouquecer soltando um discurso inflamado sobre ela me olhando".

"Ela estava praticamente molestando você, Emmett!" Rose se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro da sala. "Ela não encontrou seus olhos uma única vez, ela continuou tocando seu fodido bíceps, comentando sobre as suas tatuagens e o quanto seu carro era quente... isso foi além de inadequado!" Ouvir Rose falar sobre comportamento inadequado era muito divertido.

"E dizer a ela que se ela não parasse de me tocar você empurraria o cacetete dela pela bunda dela não foi inapropriado? Você ameaçou uma policial, Rose." Ele apontou.

"Malditamente certo que eu ameacei. Ela estava tocando o que era meu." Rose pareceu em pânico com essa admissão e bateu suas mãos sobre a sua boca para tentar retomar as palavras que todos tínhamos ouvido claras como o dia.

Emmett sorriu. "Então, eu sou seu, não sou?" Rose balançou a cabeça e ele tocou a perna dela novamente. "Não se preocupe, baby, eu sou seu. Você não tem que se preocupar com modelos, ou atrizes, ou policiais quentes".

Isso foi animador. Ela tirou a mão dele da perna dela. "Eu não estou preocupada com nada! E eu não estou preocupada com uma maldita policial também. Eu poderia tê-la derrubado".

"Claro que você poderia, Rosie." Ele arrulhou. Ela o chutou e ele se sentou. "Enfim, depois de Rose ameaçá-la, eu fui obrigado a ligar o velho charme Cullen, que, naturalmente, funcionou perfeitamente, o que irritiu Rosie".

"Ela deu a você o número dela e disse para você ligar para ela quando você me descartasse e você o pegou." Ela silvou. Maldição, isso era ruim. Fiquei surpresa que ele conseguiu segurá-la.

"E eu joguei o número dela para fora do carro no instante em que colocamos o pé na estrada, não foi?"

"E daí? Eu preferia ter ido para a cadeia do que suportado os comentários mal-intencionados dela sobre se livrar de mim. Ela só queria andar no seu carro".

Emmett riu. "Ela só queria andar em mim no meu carro, Rosie, e é por isso que você está tão irritada".

Rose fungou. "Eu não me importo com o que você faz, ou com quem você faça." Ela respondeu. Ninguém acreditou nisso por um segundo.

"Sim, você se importa." Ele disse à ela, sorrindo novamente. "Você é possessiva comigo e isso é sexy como o inferno. Vamos voltar e quebrar o carro por todo o caminho." Uau, sexo em um carro esportivo de luxo. Talvez um dia Edward e eu poderíamos... acalme-se, Bella.

"Eu não quebrarei nada com você!" Ela gritou novamente. "Você teve sua chance e você estragou tudo. Porque você não pede para a policial ajudá-lo com isso?"

Emmett olhou para ela. "Talvez eu peça. Eu posso simplesmente voltar e pegar o número dela do acostamento e..."

"O inferno que você vai." Ela disse a ele e, em seguida, eles estavam se beijando novamente. Essas preliminares eram incríveis. Como eles conseguiram não dormir um com o outro ainda, com esse calor entre eles, estava além de mim.

"Eles são loucos." Eu disse a Edward, observando como as mãos de Emmett apertaram a bunda de Rose e ela o puxou mais forte contra ela.

"Sim, eles são, baby." Ele respondeu, simplesmente tão fascinado quanto Alice e eu estávamos.

"Bem, se alguém ainda está interessado, eu estou do lado de Rose." Alice falou, rompendo a ação. Rose se afastou de Emmett e soltou sua camisa.

"Claro que você está." Ela disse com um sorriso triunfante.

"Sim, ela só está do seu lado porque ela me odeia." Emmett forneceu. "Eu acho que Vilá Sésamo fez um especial sobre estranhos perigosos e pedófilos, talvez você deva assistir, para pegar algumas dicas para que você não seja presa." Puta merda, ele não acabou de dizer isso.

Alice olhou para ele enquanto Rose o acertou novamente. Perguntei-me se eu deveria fazer alguma coisa. "O único estranho em perigo comigo é você." Edward riu enquanto Alice ameaçava seu grande irmão. Eu tinha que admitir que era uma visão engraçada, mas eu não riria.

"Então, de que lado você está, Edward? Você já ouviu toda a história agora. Você sabe que eu salvei Rosie de ir para a cadeia e que ela me quer." Emmett sorriu ao redor da sala quando declarou isso.

"Uhhh, eu me abstenho de responder." Edward respondeu.

Eu ri quando Edward se escondeu em mim, evitando responder. "Seu covarde. Bem, eu lidarei com isso. Rose, se você fosse para a prisão por bater em uma policial, isso poderia foder o seu futuro, e eu aposto que seus pais levariam o seu carro embora." Rose visivelmente empalideceu com isso. "Exatamente. Então, enquanto Emmett provavelmente poderia ter lidado com isso sem dar em cima da policial, foi melhor que ele fez alguma coisa para impedi-la de ser presa".

"Eu não dei em cima dela! Eu apenas a deixei dar em cima de mim. Há totalmente uma diferença." Ele forneceu, fazendo beicinho.

"O que quer que você diga, Emmett. Agora, se vocês nos dão licença, Edward e eu tivemos um longo dia e vamos para a cama." Deixe-os derrubar o apartamento inteiro, apenas deixe-me sair com o meu homem sexy.

"Boa noite. Eu o verei às 08hs." Edward disse ao seu irmão.

"É muito tarde, Rosie. Devemos ir para a cama." Emmett sugeriu. Que idiota. Ele tinha que saber que não chegaria a lugar nenhum com ela depois de tudo isso, apesar do beijo.

Rose riu dele. "Você honestamente acha que dormirá comigo esta noite? Quer você tenha feito isso para me salvar, ou não, eu não dormirei com você exatamente depois de você dar em cima de uma garota na minha frente." Edward estava boquiaberto para eles, então eu o puxei para longe.

"Vamos, Edward. Nós não temos qualquer arranjo de dormir para discutir." Eu passaria cada segundo que pudesse na cama com ele. "Vamos para a cama".

"Sim, você precisa de um pouco de sono, eu tenho certeza, e..."

Sono não estava mais no menu. "Eu não disse que nós vamos dormir".

Edward sorriu e me puxou para a cama. Nenhum policial nos interromperia, pelo que eu estava muito agradecida.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Eu fui rudemente acordada de um sono profundo pelo meu despertador tocando. Eu dei um tapa nele e enterrei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro enquanto Edward ria e saía da cama. Eu não sei, acho que sentia que, se eu ficasse na cama, ele teria que ficar aqui. Idiota, mas era tudo o que eu tinha no momento. Eu finalmente suspirei e me arrastei para acordar para esperar por ele quando ouvi o chuveiro desligar. Eu poderia ter ido e saltado nele novamente, mas eu nunca o deixaria ir embora e eu tinha que deixar, mesmo que isso fosse uma droga.

Edward saiu do banheiro e sorriu para mim, abrindo seus braços. Eu corri para eles e me enterrei no seu peito, mordendo de volta as palavras que eu queria dizer, para pedir a ele para não ir. Eu sabia que o veria novamente em breve, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia entender como eu passaria os próximos dias sem ele. Eu era ridícula, mas era como eu me sentia.

"São apenas alguns dias, baby." Ele me lembrou. Ele estava certo e eu sabia disso. Isso não fez com que fosse mais fácil deixá-lo ir embora, no entanto.

"Eu sei." Murmurei contra ele. "Eu sentirei sua falta".

"Eu sentirei sua falta também, Bella. Eu ligarei para você a cada duas horas e mandarei mensagens e e-mails e a irritarei completamente até que eu a tenha em meus braços novamente".

Isso foi hilário. Como se eu pudesse ficar cansada dele. Eu sorri para ele, porque eu sabia que ele precisava disso. "Você nunca poderia me irritar".

Ele sorriu de volta para mim. "É bom ouvir." Isso me lembrou. Eu precisava dar-lhe algo, então corri para o banheiro, escovei meus dentes e peguei um frasco de loção debaixo da minha pia. Entreguei a ele e ele riu. "Obrigado." Ele me beijou forte e eu estava grata que tomei algum tempo para escovar meus dentes.

Eu ri com o seu entusiasmo sobre a loção. "Eu imaginei que poderia ser de grande valia até que você volte para mim".

Ele me beijou novamente. Eu nunca me cansaria disso. "Todo o resto empalidece em comparação com estar com você".

Ele era tão incrível. "Bem, eu acho que você pode sentir o meu cheiro e talvez você possa me ouvir, então..." Eu tinha acabado de pedir para Edward me ligar para um pouco mais de sexo por telefone? Sim, sim, eu tinha. De onde veio essa coragem?

Ele pareceu encantado. "Você está dizendo que gostaria de um pouco mais de sexo por telefone, baby? Você não pode esperar até eu chegar aqui na sexta-feira?" Eu tinha que admitir isso, então eu assenti. "Eu amo isso." Ele me disse.

"Eu amo também." Eu disse a ele. Eu amava muito mais do que apenas isso. Eu era louca por ele.

Edward entregou-me seu telefone, o que me deixou confusa. "Você poderia colocar o seu número aqui?"

Oh, é claro. Ele deve ter apagado o meu depois que eu surtei com ele. "Você me excluiu depois do outro dia?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não, baby. Eu tinha um telefone especial que era só para você usar, quando eu não tinha certeza sobre quem você era e o que nós poderíamos ser. Eu não queria que você tivesse o meu número se as coisas não dessem certo, então..." Ele parou quando eu ri para ele. Eu não podia culpá-lo por não querer dar o seu número de telefone para uma garota qualquer, mesmo que a dita garota fosse eu.

"Então, onde está o telefone especial? Você o destruiu?" Eu perguntei. Eu não ficaria surpresa.

"Não. Quero dizer, eu pensei sobre isso, mas Emmett o levou embora." Ele parecia nervoso com a minha reação. Ele era tão fofo.

Eu assenti. "Ok, bem, você tem certeza que quer que eu tenha o seu número agora? Eu meio que gosto da ideia de um telefone que é só meu".

Ele riu e me abraçou. "Eu manterei o telefone Bella, mas quero que você tenha meu número principal também." Telefone Bella. Eu gostei disso. Coloquei meu número no seu telefone e Edward pegou e ligou, fazendo o meu tocar. "Pronto, agora você pode me alcançar a qualquer hora".

Eu sorri. "Eu gosto disso".

"Eu também, baby." Ele suspirou. "Emmett está aqui".

Ok, ele tinha que ir e eu tinha que deixá-lo ir, sem tornar isso difícil. Quatro dias. Eu poderia fazer isso. "Ok. Eu não ficarei chateada. Você estará de volta em quatro dias".

"Sim, eu estarei." Ele empurrou meu cabelo para trás, as pontas dos seus dedos fantasmas sobre a minha bochecha. "Eu sempre voltarei para você, Bella".

Eu sorri e o beijei. "Eu não direi adeus para você lá fora na frente de ninguém." Eu não poderia fazer isso.

"Bom, porque isso não é um adeus. É um 'eu a verei em breve'." Edward deu-me uma olhada mais e percebeu que eu estava em uma das suas camisas. "Você roubou isso?"

Sim, eu roubei. Eu queria um pedacinho dele comigo. "Isso cheira a você. Eu queria alguma coisa..." Ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse explicar mais.

"Eu amo que você queira algo que tenha o meu cheiro, baby. Eu te darei o que você quiser. Quer mais algumas camisas?" Ele era muito doce, mas uma era o suficiente, por enquanto. "Tudo bem. Apenas verificando".

Eu o abracei e ele me abraçou forte. "Eu a verei em breve, Bella." Ele me beijou, até que a batida na minha porta penetrou nossos crânios. "Eu tenho que ir".

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele. Ele me beijou de novo e eu segurei as lágrimas. Apenas alguns dias.

"Bella, você é... eu... você é a minha garota." Ele gaguejou e isso foi doce. Eu era a sua garota, então eu assenti. "Eu só quero que você sempre se lembre disso, mesmo quando eu não estou aqui, eu ainda estou com você aqui." Ele tocou meu coração, fisicamente e figurativamente.

"Sim, você está." Ele tinha que saber isso.

Ele segurou minha mão sobre o seu peito. "E você está bem aqui. Você é a minha pessoa certa, Bella".

Sua pessoa certa? O que era isso? Eu o beijei antes de perguntar. "Eu não sei o que isso significa".

"Eu direi a você na próxima semana." Ele me disse, beijando-me forte quando a batida na minha porta ficou mais alta. "Basta lembrar disso, ok?"

"Eu vou." Eu me lembraria, e eu imaginaria sobre isso até que ele me dissesse.

"Vejo você em breve." Ele me disse, abrindo a porta. Seu irmão olhou para mim.

Emmett bateu-lhe no ombro. "Já estava na hora, mano. Desculpe por levá-lo embora, Bella, mas eu o terei de volta para você na sexta-feira".

É bom mesmo. "Eu cobrarei isso de você, Emmett. Não me faça caçá-lo. Eu levarei Rose".

Ele riu. "Isso é uma ameaça ou uma promessa? Não se preocupe, Eddie aqui não me deixaria mantê-lo longe mesmo se eu tentasse, não que eu faria isso".

"Bom. Tchau, Emmett." Olhei para o meu cara e tentei dizer a ele tudo o que eu tinha ainda a dizer. "Tchau, Edward." Seus lábios estavam nos meus e eu o estava segurando como se Emmett fosse arrancá-lo fisicamente dos meus braços.

"Talvez eu possa..." Edward parou quando Emmett de fato o puxou para longe de mim. Eu tive que rir.

"Você tem que ir ao seu compromisso, ou eu serei culpado, e eu tenho merda suficiente com a mãe chateada comigo. Vamos lá, Edward. Você a verá em breve".

"Eu sei, mas…"

Eu podia ver o quanto ele estava dividido e eu não seria responsável por ferir sua carreira, então eu o beijei mais uma vez e o deixei ir. "Vá. Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo você estará de volta".

A expressão dele foi impagável e eu tive que rir. Eu podia ver que ele queria discutir comigo. "Volte depressa para mim, Edward".

"Eu vou." Ele lutou com Emmett, que o soltou, e eu estava em seus braços novamente, beijando-o e abraçando-o com força, mostrando a ele o que ele tinha para ansiar.

"Volte e você terá muito mais do que isso".

"Conte com isso." Ele me disse, seus olhos ardendo nos meus quando ele começou a se afastar.

"Eu o tenho." Emmett me disse, levando seu irmão em direção à porta. Ele levantou sua voz. "Vejo você em breve, Rosie. Nós continuaremos de onde paramos." Ela não respondeu e Edward não piscou um olho, ainda olhando para mim. Eu consegui dizer "te amo", mas as palavras foram tão baixas que somente eu pude ouvi-las.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. Eu não era corajosa o suficiente para dizer a ele de novo, então eu balancei minha cabeça. Em breve. Emmett o arrastou para fora da porta da frente e eu acenei para ele. Ele acenou uma vez antes de correr pelas escadas. Ouvi o ronco do motor e fiquei lá até que eu sabia que o carro tinha desaparecido.

Meu peito doía com lágrimas não derramadas, mas eu não choraria. Eu tive mais com Edward nesses dois dias do que eu jamais sonhei, ou esperei obter, e eu tinha mais a caminho. Eu não podia esperar para vê-lo de novo, e eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer antes que ele voltasse. Eu faria todas as nossas fantasias se tornarem realidade.

Ouvi uma porta abrir atrás de mim e não tive que virar para saber quem estava lá. "Rose, nós precisamos ir às compras".

Ela riu e me abraçou por trás. "Malditamente certa que nós precisamos. Vamos deixar aqueles meninos Cullen loucos." Sim, nós vamos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Awww, ele está indo para casa, mas não por muito tempo! Espero que tenham gostado do reencontro com Emmett e Rose. Se aquela policial não tivesse aparecido, Rose teria se segurado?

* * *

_**Nota da Carol:**__ a Rose e o Emmett são completamente malucos! Imagina a tal cena da Rose querendo bater na policial? Ahahahah E esse "adeus" dos pombinhos? Foi meio triste, mas em breve eles vão se reencontrar né? Não precisam sofrer tanto com a separação. Beijos e deixem reviews meninas!_

_Até amanhã em Palavras com Estranhos!_


End file.
